Ni personne d'autre
by Mila LaChose
Summary: La guerre est finie, Draco vit dans le monde Moldu loin de son passé. Mais tout serait plus simple pour lui s'il n'avait pas un petit problème à cacher au héros national. Un petit secret...
1. Chapter 1

Titre

: Ni personne d'autre

**Disclamer** : Rien à moi, tout à JKR

**Paring** : HP/DM

**Rating** : M

**Note** : Ne prend pas en compte le tome 6 et le tome 7, ou du moins pas en entier. Juste aussi c'est ma première histoire donc, soyons indulgent avec les petits nouveaux! ^^'

Ps: ceci est une correction du premier chapitre que m'a fait Querty! Merci beaucoup!^^

* * *

Chapitre 1:

J'ai toujours su que j'aurais une vie hors du commun. Comment l'ai-je su ? On me l'a toujours répété. D'abord à ma naissance, où tous les membres de ma famille (les non répudiés, bien entendu) se sont enthousiasmés de ma venue au monde. Je l'ai compris quand je me suis rendu compte que tous les petits garçons ne vivaient pas dans un manoir, je devais avoir six ans. Cela a été confirmé quand mon père me présenta au Premier Ministre lors d'une réception mondaine, j'avais dix ans. Et je l'ai imprimé dans ma chair quand, dans un train, un garçon petit et aussi maigre qu'un stylo avec des cheveux impossibles à coiffer refusa ma main, j'avais onze ans.

Tout le monde le connaissait. Mais je voulais quand même essayer. Juste pour voir. Et je n'ai pas été déçu. Il a préféré l'autre rouquin à moi ! Moi qui était si spécial ! J'étais tellement imbu de moi-même à l'époque. Oh... Je peux encore l'être. Je pense que c'est dans le sang. Ces petites choses sont si naturelles pour moi que je ne peux faire autrement. C'est comme être arrogant ou être kleptomane. C'est comme ça.

Mais il y a beaucoup de choses qui, je pensais, jamais ne feraient partie de ma description. Comme ce mot : pauvre. Quand on sait que j'ai toujours mangé avec des couverts en argent... Ah oui ! Il y a aussi le mot : salarié. Moi qui n'avais jamais levé le petit doigt de ma vie, je travaillais comme un employé lambda tout à fait banal. Je continue ? Bon, et ce mot là : triste. Ma vie si rose est devenue bien noire depuis maintenant cinq ans. Cinq longues années qui sont passées à la fois si vite et si lentement.

Effectivement, c'est un préambule un peu maussade que je fais. Mais on me demande de raconter les choses comme elles sont, et comme je n'aime pas faire comme les autres, je me plais à commencer par la fin. L'ordre chronologique a toujours été d'une trop grande banalité. Et je n'ai jamais apprécié la banalité. Alors je commence par la fin. Parce que je suis un Malfoy et que je suis autorisé à beaucoup de choses. Enfin... _je_ m'autorise beaucoup de choses, vu qu'ici personne ne me connaît.

La guerre est finie. Depuis quatre ans environ. Je n'y ai pas participé. J'étais, comment dire... indisposé à ce moment-là. Je suis un peu honteux de le dire, mais j'ai rien fait. Ah si ! Je me suis caché ! Hahaha ! hum... oui, j'ai un humour étrange... Mais je suis un Serpentard, il est donc évidant que j'ai fait un bon pléonasme ! Hum... bref. Le grand, le magnifique Harry Potter nous a sauvé de l'affreux et de ses sous-fifres (dont mon père, je dois bien l'avouer) et maintenant, nous sommes en « paix ». Comme si un monde pouvait être en paix. Disons qu'on risque pas de se faire flinguer en passant devant une boucherie. Pourquoi une boucherie ? C'est vrai que je ne vais jamais chez le boucher... Bref, je m'égare.

Comme je le disais, je n'ai rien fait. Je suis resté caché. Caché chez mon professeur de Potions préféré à qui je me suis amusé à faire la cuisine. Hou là là, les fous rires que nous avons eu à certains moments ! On se demandait comment des ingrédients (parfaitement normaux) pouvaient devenir des armes de destruction massive une fois cuisinés par mes soins. Je me souviens de la première tarte que j'ai faite. Une tarte aux fraises. Et je ne sais toujours pas comment mes fraises ont fait pour devenir aussi dures que de la roche. Je me souviens de la semaine qui a suivi, Rogue n'arrêtait pas de me faire tourner en harpie et depuis, je me fais un défi de lui faire une tarte aux fraises à chaque fois qu'il vient à la maison ! Non mais, on ne se moque pas d'un Malfoy comme ça !

- Malory ! hurla mon patron. Tu pourrais peut-être travailler au lieu de bâiller aux corneilles, y a des clients qui attendent !

- J'y vais, monsieur, grognai-je en réponse.

Ouais, parce que je ne parle pas avec cette chose qui me sert de patron, je grogne ! J'ai changé de nom ici. Adieu le beau nom de Malfoy et bienvenue à Malory. Enfin, je n'ai pas trop offensé mes ancêtres en gardant un petit air de ressemblance. Ah oui, j'ai aussi un nouveau prénom : David. David Malory. Un prénom passe-partout. Parfaitement ce qu'il me faut ici, au Londres Moldu. Je suis serveur dans un restaurant français. Il paraît que je "faisais bien" dans la vitrine. C'est pas faux, les clients préfèrent me reluquer les fesses plutôt que commander. Je reste stoïque. On a une réputation à conserver ! Et pis moi, ce que je veux, c'est mon salaire ! A moi le pognon ! Ahahaha !

On se calme, Draco... Tu n'es pas seul...

Je fis un joli sourire bien hypocrite à deux vieilles dames, clientes fidèles, qui me donnaient du « jeune homme » par devant et du « mate le cul ! » par derrière. Des fois, je hais ma vie. Pendant que je prenais leur commande, je laissai de nouveau mon esprit s'évader. On peut se demander ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour devenir un _serveur_, moi, le grand, le magnifique, le sublime Malfoy dernier du nom !

Et bien... je ne suis pas né du bon côté de la balance. Et ce dans tous les aspects de ma vie. Je ne suis jamais tombé du bon côté. Celui qu'il fallait. Premier exemple : ma famille n'était pas du bon côté pendant la guerre, résultat : je suis fauché. Deuxième exemple : je ne suis pas tombé du bon côté de la barrière, résultat : j'aime les hommes... Et j'en ai encore, mais je vais pas abaisser toutes mes cartes maintenant sinon je n'aurai plus rien à dire.

Quoique... la vie que j'ai est très intéressante ! Hum... j'ai jamais su mentir. C'est sûrement pour ça que je ne mens pas. Et c'est pas faute de m'être entraîné ! Mais je suis comme ça, ni tout blanc, ni tout noir.

Je donnai la commande au cuisinier. Il n'y avait pas tellement de monde. Midi était passé depuis une heure et demie et les clients se faisaient bien plus rares, jusqu'à ce soir. Mais je m'en fiche ! Je ne travaille pas ce soir ! Dans les dents les autres ! Et oui, je me réjouis de votre malheur et j'en suis heureux !

Bordel, ce que ma vie est pathétique... on est que lundi, c'est pas comme si je me tournais les pouces le samedi soir. J'aurais tout donné pour ne pas travailler samedi. Tout ! Surtout qu'il y a toujours mes séries préférées qui passent le samedi et que je ne peux pas les regarder. Je dois toujours demander à Gabriel de me les raconter. Et question vocabulaire, on peut pas dire que mon colocataire soit très facile à comprendre. Surtout qu'il est dans un trip « pirate » depuis que je lui ai acheté « Pirates des Caraïbes ». Moi et mes bonnes idées à la con ! Mais bon, la dernière fois, je lui ai acheté « Moby Dick » et il s'est pris pour un poisson pendant un mois.

Au moins, il est humain, là.

Enfin, à peu près...

Je quitte mon travail. Adieu sale plouc ! Je te hais patron de meeeeeeerde ! Pourquoi je ne peux pas le hurler à pleins poumons ? Hein, pourquoi ? Peut-être parce que tu n'as pas fini tes études, que tu n'as donc pas de diplôme et que dans le monde magique tu es « persona non grata ».

Pourquoi n'ai-je pas fini mes études ? Hum... A cause de mon indisposition. Celle qui m'a justement empêché de me battre et peut-être avoir une meilleur vie. Celle dans mon monde d'origine, avec des gens civilisés. Un monde où je n'aurais pas un temps de retard quand on m'appelle David en me demandant à chaque fois si c'est à moi qu'il parle. Quoique j'ai toujours détesté mon prénom... mais au moins je sais que c'est moi ! Bah oui, jusqu'à mes dix-sept ans j'ai été appelé Draco, à la longue, ça forge des liens.

Enfin, dans peu de temps, il va falloir que j'y retourne dans le monde magique, pour Gabriel. Je suis quand même pas devenu un Moldu dans l'âme, je les déteste toujours autant. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons qu'avant. D'ailleurs, je les détestais parce que mon père m'a dit de le faire donc j'avais pas de raisons mais maintenant, si.

Ils me rappellent à quel point mon monde me manque...

oO-Oo

J'arrive à la petit supérette du quartier, mon Post-It fermement en main, prêt à acheter de quoi me nourrir pour les quelques jours à venir. Moi et l'autre, là, le pirate. Et quand je regarde les dessins qu'il a fait pour que je sache ce qu'il veut pour manger, j'ai un doute. La chope de bière par exemple, il pense vraiment que je vais lui acheter ça ? Et je ne cherche même pas à savoir ce qu'il à voulu me faire comprendre en me dessinant une tête de mort. Je vais quand même pas buter la vieille du coin pour lui faire plaisir... Je sais ! Je veux du chocolat pour ce soir ! Pas que ça, bien sûr, mais un bon gâteau au chocolat n'a jamais fait de mal à personne. Et pour contre-balancer le tout, on va prendre une bonne plâtrée d'haricots verts. Avec du bœuf... Comme d'hab. Je dis toujours ça et au final, je sais qu'on finira par manger des pâtes ! Il n'y a que quand le pèse-personne me donne un chiffre _anormal_ que je me mets à manger correctement. Soit ça, soit je me dis que l'appareil est défectueux. Au choix !

Je sentis mon téléphone portable vibrer, me faisant sursauter et pousser une petit couinement qu'un furet m'envierait. Satané Fol'Oeil ! Je décrochai rageusement:

- Mouais ?

- David, ici Mme Votre-Voisine-Adorée-De-Presque-Cent-Balais, selon vos propos, et qui attend vainement que vous rentriez chez vous pour pouvoir, à son tour, rentrer chez elle.

- Hum... ça me dit vaguement quelque chose, maugréai-je peu content de ne pas être aussi discret que je le croyais quand je parlais avec Gabriel. Je suis à la supérette, j'achète de quoi manger. Je vais prendre un gâteau au chocolat, vous en voudrez un morceau ?

- C'est la moindre des choses. A tout de suite !

- Pfff, pique assiette en plus...

- Je n'ai pas encore raccroché...

Hum... je retirai mon téléphone de mon oreille et constatai, en me regardant dans le plastique qui protégeait le gâteau, que j'étais rouge comme une pivoine. Soudain, j'ai honte... M'enfin, c'est pas de ma faute si j'ai autant de mal avec les technologies. Le téléphone, c'est Rogue qui me l'a acheté. Il disait que comme ça, je pourrais toujours crier au secours si je me perdais. Malheureusement, j'ai mal interprété ses paroles et un jour, je me suis retrouvé à hurler « au secours » dans le téléphone éteint et du mauvais côté... Je m'en suis jamais totalement remis... Surtout que Gabriel était mort de rire ! Le petit félon !

Tiens, en pensant à lui... Je partis lui acheter de la limonade qui lui fera une parfaite « bière » pour peu qu'il ait beaucoup d'imagination, et de ce côté-là, je ne me fais aucun soucis. Après tout, il n'a jamais bu de bière, donc techniquement parlant, il ne sait pas quel goût ça a. Bon il connaît le goût de la limonade mais je ne m'en fais pas trop.

Il est tellement naïf.

Je payai mes emplettes. Et calculai mentalement combien il me restait dans mon compte. Depuis que j'ai compris que l'argent ne tombait pas des arbres et qu'il fallait se lever tous les jours à six heures pour l'avoir, je suis devenu très économe. Ah, le bon vieux temps de l'argent facile. Mon dressing remplit de fringues que je ne mettais pas. Normal, y a pas assez de place pour seize pulls même avec toute l'imagination que j'avais. Pareil pour mes trente paires de chaussures. Comme si j'avais soixante pieds !

Bordel, ce que ça me manque de ne plus avoir soixante pieds ! Maintenant j'en ai deux... et malheureusement, j'ai vite compris que ça me suffisait. Que ma vie est sombre. J'arrivais devant mon immeuble sur ses entrefaits. Mon immeuble miteux. Je tapai le code d'entrée et souris hypocritement à mes voisins, le même sourire que j'ai fait toute ma vie. Je montai rapidement les escaliers menant à mon appartement. Heureusement que j'habitais au deuxième parce que je déteste le sport mais à un point !... Je suis trop mignon pour souffrir.

Bah ouais, avoir vingt-et-un ans n'a jamais guéri mon narcissisme.

J'entrai et une espèce de boulet de canon humain me sauta dessus aussi bien qu'un joueur de rugby plaquerait un adversaire. Et je le rattrapai avec la force que donne l'habitude. Mon petit boulet de canon à moi. Mon boulet blond. Mon fils : Gabriel.

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimés! A la prochaine!


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre** : Ni personne d'autre

**Disclamer** : Rien à moi, tout à JKR

**Paring** : HP/DM

**Rating** : M

**Note** : Ne prend pas en compte le tome 6 et le tome 7, ou du moins pas en entier. Juste aussi c'est ma première histoire donc, soyons indulgent avec les petits nouveaux! ^^' Au faite, merci beaucoup de l'accueil que j'ai eu, je suis vachement contente! Je ne sais pas encore comment on fait pour répondre aux reviews mais je le découvrirais un de ses jours! ^^''

Pour ceux qui se posent la question je posterais toutes les semaines et j'ai déjà écris des chapitres et donc j'ai de l'avance (que j'espère ne pas perdre ^^''). Encore merci!

Ps: Voilà la correction du chapitre deux! Donc c'est la même chose mais en mieux! ^^ Merci beaucoup Querty pour ton dure labeur! ^^

* * *

Chapitre 2:

Mon fils solidement agrippé à mon cou, ses petites jambes autour de ma taille et son nez dans mon cou qui me reniflait, j'entrai dans ma maison. Mes mains étant occupées à tenir les courses, j'ai claudiqué jusqu'à mon salon-cuisine, essayant de garder mon équilibre. Et cette espèce de vieille peau qui ne m'aidait même pas ! Non mais ! Toute une éducation à refaire. Je posai mes sacs sur le canapé, et serrai mon gamin contre moi, lui faisant mon gros câlin « rentré du travail ». Question de tradition. Puis je le posai.

- Merci beaucoup, je vais vous payer, déclarai-je à la vieille qui me servait de baby-sitter pour mon fils.

- Et une part de gâteau pour le retard, peut-être ?

Mais quel monstre ! Même si elle a presque soixante-dix ans, je me méfis. Elle pèse bien cent kilos et fait une demie-tête de plus que moi. Et comme je suis un aristocrate, j'ai l'allure d'une crevette crevée. Vous vous demandez comment c'est une crevette crevée ? Vous avez jamais vu des crevettes ? Fichtre ! Je tendis l'argent à la vieille et sortit le gâteau d'un des sacs. Immédiatement, mon morveux bava littéralement et en demanda à son tour en couinant et tournant autour de moi. Bordel, ce que la génétique est dure parfois. Et des fois je me dis que la vie est vraiment fan de justice. Je m'explique : y a que nos enfants pour nous faire regretter tout ce qu'on a fait quand on était nous-mêmes enfants. Une sorte de vengeance du destin des années après les méfaits. Et comme j'étais un enfant un peu spécial, Gabriel ne me laisse pas un moment de répit.

Mais quand la pénitence s'arrête...

Je coupai une part pour l'autre et lui dis "au revoir" et "à demain". Elle ne me coûtait pas trop cher. Et puis, ça lui permettait de s'acheter un journal ou un livre et ça occupait sa journée. Et avec Gabriel, on ne peut être qu'occupé ! Et dire que c'est à moi de reprendre le relais...

Je vous en pris la vieille, revenez ! Prenez-le et rendez-moi ma jeunesse !

- Papa ? s'exclama justement mon fils.

- Yep ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je peux avoir du gâteau comme la vieille ?

- Gaby ? Je t'interdis de l'appeler la « vieille » sinon tu seras puni !

- Mais tu l'appelles toujours comme ça toi ! C'est quoi la différence ?

- La différence, mon petit père, c'est que je suis le seul et unique adulte ici et que je commande. Alors quand je dis que tu n'as pas le droit, tu n'as pas le droit !

- Et moi, même si j'ai presque cinq ans, je sais que c'est pas juste.

- La vie est injuste mon bébé, et on ne peut rien y faire !

Gabriel fit sa moue. Enfin _ma_ moue! Je me souviens que je faisais la même à son âge et bordel, le choc. Il se retourna, le nez en l'air et partit d'une démarche digne jusqu'au canapé où il s'installa le plus élégamment possible au vue de sa petite taille. Mon portrait tout crâché. Ce que la génétique est étrange... Je retirai mon manteau et mon écharpe. Je luttai ensuite, seul et désespéré, contre ma seule paire de chaussures qui malheureusement me fit de la résistance. Je grognai dans mon coin et je vis la petite tête blonde me servant de progéniture pointée son petit nez pointu pour me regarder faire.

Mon fils m'aime, j'en suis sûr, mais il pourrait arrêter de se foutre de moi. Je réussis à extirper mes pieds de leur prison pour ensuite me jeter sur mon gamin qui hurla d'un cri perçant. Je le pris dans mes bras et le jetai sur le canapé pour lui faire une séance de chatouilles qui le fit pleurer de rire.

- S'te plaît ! rigola-t-il en essayant de se défendre avec ses petites mains. 'Suis désolé, je me moquerais puuuuuuAhahahaa !

Je consentis à le laisser tranquille au bout d'un moment tout en le gardant bien emprisonné dans mes bras. Il reprit une respiration normale et essuya ses yeux et ses joues de ses larmes, un sourire enfantin sur son visage joufflu. Et en le regardant je me dis que je l'aimais vraiment mon petit morpion. Je n'ai jamais été attiré par les enfants et je répugnais réellement d'en avoir avant, et même quand j'ai su que j'allais en avoir. Mais maintenant, avec ce bonhomme dans mes bras, je me dis que finalement ce n'est pas si mal. Au moins, il me tenait compagnie et puis illuminait ma vie.

De ce sourire qui n'était absolument pas de moi...

Il entoura mon cou de ses bras pour un autre câlin. Gabriel était aussi affectif que taré et c'était pas peu dire. En même temps, je le comprends. Je le laisse toute la journée seul avec la vieille pour aller travailler. Je dois lui manquer. Et Morgane, il me manquait tout aussi fort. Et comme je culpabilise toujours beaucoup de le laisser seul, je suis devenu un expert en câlins, moi qui étais autrefois un peu trop froid pour ça.

Foncièrement, je n'ai pas si changé. Ce que j'ai vécu et ce que je vis en ce moment m'ont forgé le caractère d'une bien meilleure façon que mon père et ses leçons (du genre, me forcer à me mettre à genoux dans du gros sel quand j'avais fait une bêtise, et Merlin que j'en ai fait !). J'en suis d'autant plus conscient car je donnerais ma vie sans hésiter pour mon gamin. Il le sait. Je crois. Il sait que je l'aime un peu trop fort. Je ne suis pas doué pour parler de mes sentiments. Je n'ai jamais réussi. Et pourtant, si je l'avais fait, peut-être que je ne serais pas seul. Seul avec mon enfant. Mais cette leçon, je ne l'ai pas retenue.

Je ne sais toujours pas dire « je t'aime ».

- Tu comptes m'étrangler encore longtemps, Gaby ?

- Ouaip ! C'est parce que je veux du gâteau !

Sale opportuniste ! Je détachai ses mains et regardai son petit sourire en coin. Petit sourire qu'il m'a copié comme beaucoup d'autres choses. En même temps, je suis son seul modèle. Oh, il a bien Rogue mais de lui, il a copié le regarde blasé quand je pète un fusible devant lui. Gaby peut paraître très mâture quand il veut. Mais c'est moi le père !

- Alors, dis-moi ce que tu as fait mon loup de mer ?

- Et ben, j'ai conquis l'île de ta chambre en combattant ton coussin avec mon épée. Il voulait me manger mais j'ai réussi à la fin, même s'il a bien fani me tuer.

- Failli pas fani. Et donc, tu as gagné contre mon coussin.

- Yep, et après j'ai dormi dessus. Comme le Capitaine demande de le faire.

- Quel Capitaine ?

- Bah moi ! Je suis le Capitaine du bateau. Et j'ai dit que mon équiiiiii...

Il arrêta de parler et se mordilla la lèvre, me jetant un coup d'œil. Je savais parfaitement ce qu'il avait. Il avait oublié le mot et malgré ses quatre ans et demi, il était très fier et pour ne pas le froisser, je lui chuchotai le mot.

- Alors j'ai dit à mon épiquage qu'il fallait dormir sur ses ennemis...

Et même pas capable de répéter un mot... Je continuai d'écouter mon fils bavasser sur la conquête de ma chambre, sa sieste dans mon lit (« parce que ça sent bon comme papa! » s'était exclamé mon fils, joyeux) et son rêve où il était un papillon immense avec cinq ailes blablabla. Cinq ailes ? Et elle est où la cinquième ? Dans son cul ? Vivement qu'il apprenne à compter ! Et c'est pas maintenant, malheureusement !

Je le collai devant la télé pour aller préparer le repas. Des pâtes. Et finalement, des haricots. J'ai de la chance, Gabriel est un vrai glouton. Il mange de tout. Malheureusement, il est aussi très bavard alors les repas s'étirent en longueur. Mais j'essaie de ne pas gagatiser sur sa voix fluette parce que j'ai une image à maintenir.

- Papa ! C'est la moche qui donne le soleil à la télééééééé !

Je devrais vraiment arrêter de parler comme ça devant lui... Je partis m'asseoir à côté de lui pour regarder la météo. Gabriel se mit automatiquement sur mes genoux, le pouce dans la bouche. Tiens... Il est où son doudou ? Pfff... sale gosse, il a encore foutu quelque part et qui c'est qui va le chercher ? Bibi ! Je passai une main sur son son petit bidon pour le maintenir pendant que la présentatrice annonçait de la flotte. Encore... Et toujours... Je hais l'Angleterre.

- Papa... il est où le soleil ?

- En RTT.

oO-Oo

Le repas englouti par mon rejeton, le bain expédié, la salle de bains épongée des éclaboussures faites par les gesticulations de mon fils et la cuisine rangée, je pus enfin me reposer. Gabriel jouait tranquillement dans sa chambre avec ses jouets. Monsieur connaissait le planning. Après le bain, il devait jouer dans sa chambre tranquillement, et laisser son père seul tout aussi tranquille. Puis j'irai le coucher en lui lisant une histoire. Je vais vainement essayer de le dégoûter des pirates pour autre chose mais pour le moment, ça fonctionne pas.

Je lui lis des livres qui m'ont appartenu dans mon enfance et mon adolescence. Je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour en acheter plus mais j'étais un grand bibliophile et j'ai une sacrée collection. J'éteignis la télé et la lumière et partis dans ma chambre. Elle était toute simple, beige et blanche. Mon lit double qui n'accueillait que moi, et des fois mon gamin quand il faisait un cauchemar, un lit un peu froid. Un peu comme moi. Au pied de mon lit, mon coffre. Le même que celui que j'utilisais à Poudlard.

Je posai ma main dessus. Caressant le bois usé. Usé d'avoir été trop utilisé. A peu près au milieu, j'y avais gravé mes initiales avec un couteau que j'avais chipé à mon premier dîner dans le château. Mon « D » partait en couille et mon « M » avait une branche plus grande que l'autre. Mais du haut de mes onze ans, je trouvais ça vraiment bien. J'ouvris le coffre. Dedans, tout ce qui me restait de mon ancienne vie. Celle où j'étais heureux. Dans un coin, mes livres : je les avais miniaturisé et ils étaient parfaitement rangés. Juste à côté, bien plié, mon dernier uniforme vert et argent de ma Maison. Je touchai du bout du doigt ma cravate. J'étais persuadé de pouvoir encore rentrer dedans.

Pour me le prouver, je le pris doucement, comme une relique. Je me déshabillai avant de remettre mon uniforme. Quand je serrai ma cravate autour de mon cou, je regardai dans mon miroir sur pied bon marcher que j'avais acheté pour céder à mes penchants narcissiques. J'eus l'impression d'avoir de nouveau seize ans. Je ramenai mes cheveux en arrière, la coiffure que j'avais toujours eu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais me voir ainsi me fit plus mal que je le pensais.

Sûrement parce qu'il me rappelait ce que j'étais avant. Je ne dis pas que j'étais fier de ce que j'étais mais je ne suis pas spécialement heureux d'être ce que je suis devenu. Peut-être qu'il me rappela l'année qui fut à la fois la plus belle et la plus horrible que je n'ai jamais vécu. C'est étrange de dire ça. Comment quelque chose peut être à la fois le meilleur et le pire ? Et pourtant c'est la vérité. Ce fut cette année où j'ai aimé à en perdre la raison et où j'ai sombré par la suite.

Est-il possible d'aimer et de haïr quelqu'un aussi fort ? Oui. C'est ce qui m'est arrivé il y a cinq ans. Et maintenant encore, j'aime et je déteste avec la force d'un ouragan. Je revins à la réalité quand je sentis mes joues se mouiller. Du bout des doigts, je touchai mes larmes, pas si étonné de pleurer. Mon cœur était en morceaux depuis cinq ans et seul l'amour pour mon fils l'avait quelque peu rafistolé, le maintenant en un seul morceau. Il fonctionnait mais faisait un mal de chien à chaque pulsation.

J'entendis la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir. Gabriel passa sa petite tête blonde par l'entrebâillement de celle-ci et me regarda dans mon uniforme, en larmes. Il baissa les yeux. Il était jeune, mais je l'avais bien éduqué, malgré moi. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où il m'a découvert en pleures. Et comme à chaque fois, mon fils referma la porte et retourna dans sa chambre. Ce soir encore, je n'aurai pas la force de m'occuper de lui.

Mes vieux démons étaient de retour et j'y succombais.

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

Et voilà! A la semaine prochaine! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre** : Ni personne d'autre

**Disclamer** : Rien à moi, tout à JKR

**Paring** : HP/DM

**Rating** : M

**Note** : Ne prend pas en compte le tome 6 et le tome 7, ou du moins pas en entier. Juste aussi c'est ma première histoire donc, soyons indulgent avec les petits nouveaux! ^^'  
Donc voilà, le troisième chapitre! Je remercie Querty qui à corriger le texte aussi rapidement. Donc en principe, il devrait avoir moins de faute! ^^'' Et puis la présentation est nettement plus jolie, je m'éclate toute seule ^^''

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 3:

Si je devais choisir un jour, je prendrais celui-ci. Je devais avoir environ quatorze ans, enfin presque. Donc j'avais probablement bientôt quatorze ans, j'étais dans ma chambre. J'avais fait un bûcher avec des livres et je me devais de sacrifier le traître. A savoir la poupée préférée de Pansy. Après tout, elle n'avait pas à me saoûler à ce point. Et c'est sa poupée qui allait payer ! Un espèce de sourire sadique prit place sur mon visage. Déjà à cet âge, je maîtrisais « le sourire ». J'avais pris une cape de velours noire pour faire plus crédible. On est méchant ou on ne l'est pas!

- Je me suis demandé, commençai-je tragiquement sérieux, si un long discours était nécessaire pour cette exécution. J'ai décidé que non. Surtout car ce que j'avais écrit était passablement enfantin. Et _**personne**_ ne veut que je sois enfantin. J'ai donc préféré laisser parler le silence...

J'arrêtai de parler, mon menton pointu en l'air. En fait, j'essayais de continuer de regarder ma victime tout en ayant l'air arrogant. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment faire. Au bout d'un moment, je pris la boîte d'allumettes dont se servait mon père pour allumer sa pipe du dimanche. Je me mis à genoux face à celle qui allait mourir. Lentement, pour ménager mes effets, je pris une allumette, je la mirai un instant, puis j'essayai de l'allumer. Au moment où la flamme dansa devant moi (étant aussi bien kleptomane que pyromane), mon père entra dans ma chambre.

Je pense qu'il fut bien étonné de voir son fils unique dans sa cape devant un bûcher. Je soufflai sur la flamme pensant sûrement qu'une tentative de délit était moins important qu'un délit. Et puis dans le doute, on retire les preuves. Je me levai, peu sûr de moi face à mon père qui devait, je pense, se demander à qui étaient les livres. En effet, c'était pas vraiment moi qu'il regardait.

- Oui, Père ? Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite dans ma chambre ? Aussi tôt ? demandai-je, un sourire innocent scotché aux lèvres.

- J'essayais de me souvenir du moment où ton cerveau a été endommagé..., railla-t-il.

- Probablement quand vous m'avez bercé trop près du mur.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Dans ce geste, mon père montrait tout l'agacement que je lui inspirais. Pas que j'ai gagné à notre échange, je ne gagnais jamais, mais mon père avait seulement décidé qu'il ne voulait pas jouer avec moi. Il me redemanda ma cape, que je rendis en rechignant. J'avais la fâcheuse tendance à penser que ce que je volais était vraiment à moi. Ouais, j'avais eu dans l'espoir de la garder cette cape ! Pfff... ces adultes!

- Bon, nous reparlerons de cette chose que tu comptais faire. J'ai pris rendez-vous avec le médecin pour toi, donc habille-toi correctement et nous y allons. Et pas besoin de mettre une heure pour le faire.

Sur ces mots, il partit en claquant la porte. J'étais assez déconcerté. Pourquoi devais-je aller chez le médecin ? Je n'étais pas malade. Je me sentais même furieusement en pleine forme. Assez en forme pour une immolation publique. Tiens, mais j'y pense. Père ne m'avait ni pris mon bûcher, ni ma victime et encore moins mon feu. Certes, je n'avais plus la cape mais ma housse de couette ferait aussi bien l'affaire. Je la pris, enroulai tant bien que mal les quelques deux mètres de tissus autour de mes frêles épaules, craquai rapidement une allumette et mis le feu au bûcher. Malheureusement, un elfe de maison arriva en hurlant et se jeta dans le feu, qui était encore bien minuscule, et l'éteignit de son corps. Bien entendu, la créature se brûla.

Je me dis qu'il y avait une justice dans ce monde. L'elfe avait empêché mon feu de joie et était puni par la même occasion. Je jetai mon drap et partis mettre d'autres vêtements pendant que l'elfe gémissait de douleur, le ventre légèrement roussi.

oO-Oo

Le docteur Klair était un médecin très réputé. Il résidait et officiait dans les plus beaux quartiers du Londres sorcier. Sa salle d'attente était un vrai paradis pour kleptomanes et si Père ne m'avait pas menacé de la pire punition qu'il pourrait inventer, j'aurais bien pris la petite babiole qui me faisait de l'œil depuis tout à l'heure. Mignonne petite babiole ! Reconnais ton maître et ploie devant moi ! Merlin, mes délires mégalomanes ne sont en aucun cas résolus...

Je pris un magazine _Sorcière Ado_. Une bonne petite revue qui traitait des sujets sur presque tout ce qui inquiètait les jeunes adolescents. Les boutons, les hormones, les cours, la drague. Mais absolument pas sur : « comment devenir le maître du monde en 10 leçons ». J'étais vraiment déçu mais je fus très intéressé par la petite astuce du venin de vipère sur les cheveux afin de les rendre plus faciles à coiffer... ça coûte combien du venin de vipère ? Que j'en mette un sceau sur la tête de Potter !

On ne pouvait pas voir les clients du docteur Klair. Il y avait deux salles d'attente, bien séparées, et on entrait par une porte pour en sortir par une autre. C'était sûrement pour cela que ce docteur était le plus apprécié. Et déjà je savais qu'un tel effort de discrétion ne présageait souvent rien d'honnête. Et puis il y avait aussi mon père qui donnait vraiment dans le louche. Une assistante vint nous chercher. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'avais comme une boule dans le ventre. Je le sentais mal. Père était vraiment capable de beaucoup de choses et j'eus un peu peur quand je me retrouvai face au médecin.

Il avait un sourire convainquant. Le même sourire qu'aurait eut un charmeur de serpents. Il serra la main de mon père, fit de même pour moi m'appelant « jeune homme ». On le suivit jusqu'à un grand bureau en bois massif, le genre de truc qu'une fois posé on ne bougeait plus. Je m'assis bien droit sur mon siège, les jambes croisées et, comme mon éducation n'était plus à refaire (du moins en public) je la fermai. Le médecin sortit un dossier avec mon nom inscrit dessus. Si j'avais été seul, je me serais fait pipi dessus !

- Bien, bien, bien, commença-t-il, d'une voix nasillarde. Et bien je suis heureux de vous voir, Monsieur Malfoy. J'ai cru comprendre que vous veniez pour votre fils?

A aucun moment il ne me regarda.

- Oui en effet, il a quatorze ans et je préfèrerais vérifier certaines choses avant sa puberté. Il doit l'avoir tout juste commencée.

- Oh oui, il est encore jeune, mais c'est bien de s'y prendre tôt. Et puis, cela permet à la personne concernée de mieux s'adapter à cette nouvelle et aux conséquences que cela engendre. Surtout pour une aussi vieille famille que la vôtre.

- En effet, il est mon fils unique. Bon, et bien commençons.

- Oui, je dois d'abord remplir un formulaire. Pouvez-vous vous en occuper pendant que je parle au jeune Malfoy.

Il me regarda enfin. Il avait les yeux les plus bleus qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Il me fit son sourire hypnotisant et commença à me parler:

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, rien de ce qui se passera ici ne sera douloureux. Bien, je vais te demander de te lever et de te mettre en sous-vêtements.

Le docteur se leva et me fixa du même regard que faisait parfois mon père quand je n'obéissais pas assez vite. Je me levai et remerciai le ciel de ne pas avoir mis le caleçon que je voulais mette au départ, celui que je m'étais offert et qui proclamait, sur mes fesses, que j'étais en libre service. Je me retrouvai en sous-vêtement blanc devant cet inconnu. Il se mit derrière moi et posa ses mains moites sur mes hanches. Je zyeutais sur mon père mais celui-ci remplissait la fiche sans me prêter attention.

- Un dos parfaitement droit, néanmoins il a une taille bien prononcée.

Il releva les yeux de mon dos et capta, comme moi, le regard alarmé de mon paternel. Quoi ? Je n'osais même pas poser toutes les questions qui me taraudaient.

- Cela ne veut rien dire de spécial. D'autres hommes parfaitement normaux peuvent avoir une taille comme la sienne. Bien, continuons, combien mesures-tu?

- Un mètre cinquante-cinq pour quarante-cinq kilos, répondis-je, essayant de faire bonne figure en espérant aussi que personne n'avait remarqué ma peur.

- Petit mais il peut encore grandir. Votre femme n'est pas bien grande, il a pu hériter cela du coté de sa famille. Bien, jeune homme, je vais te demander quelque chose d'un peu particulier mais de très important. Cela permet un résultat définitif tout en étant 100% sûr, dit-il plus à mon père qu'à moi vu qu'il ne me regardait pas.

Il fouilla dans son bureau pour en ressortir un petit flacon fermé d'un bouchon qu'il me donna. Je ne compris pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait de moi mais je le pris quand même. Il mit une de ses grandes mains dans mon dos pour me faire avancer et m'amener dans une pièce à part avec un unique siège et une table où s'empilaient des brochures. Encore une fois je ne compris pas. J'entrai dans la pièce et regardai les magazines et fus un peu surpris, choqué et gêné de voir que c'étaient des femmes nues sur les couvertures. J'arquai un sourcil parfaitement aristocratique et zyeutai sur le docteur qui avait toujours son sourire qui devenait angoissant.

- Je sais que cela peut être très gênant mais j'aurais besoin de ta semence dans ce flacon.

Je rougis considérablement et dus prendre bien quelques degrés en plus. En clair, il voulait que je m'astique le manche pour lui donner mon sperme...

Pas. Question.

Je secouai la tête et lui tendis le flacon. Mon père entra sur ses entrefaites et posa sur moi un regard glacial. Il ne parla pas. Non, il n'était pas ainsi. Il pointa seulement sa baguette sur moi et murmura un sort que jamais je ne pensais entendre. Surtout de la bouche de mon père.

_-Impero_.

oO-Oo

Quand je repris mes esprits, j'étais nu, par terre, la main sur mon sexe et je remarquai que j'avais obéis. Je recueillis mon sperme dans le flacon. Je le posai sur le sol, regardai mes cuisses et rougis de voir que je n'avais pas été spécialement propre. J'avais honte, tellement honte. Je sais que c'est étrange pour un adolescent de mon âge, mais je n'avais encore jamais fait ça. J'en avais déjà eu envie mais je n'avais jamais osé. Et penser que ça s'était passé comme ça...

Je mis un certain temps à me remettre de tout ça. J'essuyai mes larmes sur mes joues et me servis d'un magazine pour essuyer mes cuisses. Je m'en fichais d'être un peu cochon de faire ça mais il n'était pas question que je sorte avec les cuisses maculées de ma propre honte. Je remis mon caleçon et me trouvai encore plus humilié. J'avais l'impression que le flacon me narguait. Mais je devais rester fier. Il en allait de mon équilibre mental. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je devais être aussi humilié. Mais je n'osais pas demander. Je ne suis malheureusement pas très brave et des fois, surtout maintenant, je me surprenais à demander à Merlin de l'être un peu plus.

Après un travail méticuleux sur moi-même, j'osai enfin sortir de la salle. Mon père buvait une tasse de café avec un air tout à fait normal. Comme s'il n'avait pas jeté un Impardonnable sur son fils unique. Moi qui d'ordinaire faisais fuir les couleurs intenses, je me retrouvai le visage teinté d'un rouge soutenu. Le docteur s'avança vers moi et me tendit une blouse d'hôpital pour me couvrir que j'échangeai contre le flacon. Je vis parfaitement mon père regarder le flacon avec une moue moqueuse, je devinais bien qu'il devait se moquer de la quantité d'éjaculat. Je sentis la rage monter en moi. Ce fut réellement ce jour-là que je commençai à détester mon père.

Pendant que je mettais la blouse, en essayant de fermer les lacets dans le dos, le médecin retourna à son bureau et posa mon flacon (oui, le mien, j'ai noué quelques liens avec lui, après tout on a été très intimes...) devant lui. Je m'assis sur mon siège, collé contre mon accoudoir, loin de mon père, replié et crispé sur moi-même. L'homme de sciences pris sa baguette, incanta et... beurk, plongea le bout de cette dernière dans le sperme. Mon visage devait sûrement refléter mon dégoût. Une sorte de fumée bleutée monta de la baguette et un gros « Zéro » s'afficha.

- Bien, nous allons commencer à faire le dénombrement, expliqua le docteur à mon père, il dit une autre formule et ce concentra sur le zéro.

Moi aussi d'ailleurs. Je n'étais peut-être pas le type le plus intelligent du monde, je suis très loin de Granger, mais je n'étais pas stupide pour autant. Ce soi-disant médecin allait dénombrer mes spermatozoïdes. Malgré moi, je regardai la fumée aussi. Même si ce n'était que pour voir un magnifique zéro. Je commençai à flipper quand le chiffre ne changea pas. Le médecin annula le sort et recommença. Toujours le même résultat. Moi qui étais rouge comme un drapeau communiste devins encore plus pâle que je ne l'étais d'ordinaire.

J'étais stérile... Et... C'était horrible. Je savais à quel point c'était important pour moi d'avoir un enfant (de préférence un fils pour perpétuer le nom). C'était même pour ça que j'étais venu au monde. J'eus le courage de regarder mon père qui arborait toujours le même visage lisse qu'à l'accoutumée, mais je voyais à sa mâchoire crispée qu'il était tendu. Mais ce fut son poing serré qui me fit le plus peur, ça présageait en général une bonne torgnole pour ma poire. Inconsciemment, je me resserrai sur mon coté, loin de mon père.

- Et bien, Monsieur Malfoy, votre fils est totalement stérile, reprit le médecin. Je suis désolé mais vous savez ce que cela signifie. Il a bien plus hérité des Black que vous ne le pensiez.

- Gardez vos remarques pour vous !, tonna furieusement mon père. Faites votre travail et examinez-le.

L'homme réprima son sourire, cela se voyait sur son visage. Il me fit signe de le suivre. Ce que je fis. Plus loin j'étais de mon père, mieux c'était. Il y avait une chaise longue comme dans tous les cabinets de médecin. Là, je me sentais en territoire connu. Il me fit signe de m'asseoir, et j'obéis. Il mit un drap blanc sur mes jambes nues et inclina le siège. Il prit un tabouret à roulettes et s'assit près de moi. Il remonta ma blouse pour dévoiler mon ventre et le tâta de ses mains moites. Mon père n'étant toujours pas là, j'en profitai.

- Docteur, chuchotai-je un peu tendu, dites-moi ce qui ce passe, je vous en prie. Je ne comprends plus rien, mon père ne m'a rien dit. J'ai le droit de savoir, non ? C'est mon corps.

- Laisse-moi t'examiner. Tu es encore mineur, mon petit, et dans ce cas seul ton père décide de ce que tu as le droit de savoir. Fais-moi confiance.

Je laissai tomber. Le docteur continua son tâtonnement, un air concentré au visage. Mon père entra à ce moment-là, le visage toujours glacial. Il se plaça à-coté de moi, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il me prêta attention. Le docteur prit sa baguette (j'espérai qu'il l'avait au moins lavée !) et la mit sur mon ventre, en dessous du nombril et incanta. La même fumée bleutée monta dans l'air et je compris qu'il regardait l'intérieur de mon bide. Et c'était pas beau... Heureusement que la peau n'était pas transparente... Le médecin fouilla dans mon ventre un moment puis poussa une petite exclamation. Je me crispai soudainement.

- Le voilà. Bien, il n'y a plus de doute, votre fils est bien un Sibyllin. Je pense qu'il est temps d'expliquer le tout au jeune homme.

- Homme ? répliqua mon père, me dédaignant. Et bien allez-y.

- Jeune homme, reprit le docteur en insistant sur le mot, tu es très spécial. Je vais commencer par le début. La famille de ta mère, les Black, comme d'autres étant traditionnellement ancrées dans la magie noire, ont eu un problème génétique. Vois-tu, il y a une différence biologique entre les Moldus et les sorciers sur un gène qui fait que nous sommes capables d'utiliser la magie et non eux. Et bien les personnes de ta famille maternelle ont une anomalie sur ce même gène. Cela aurait peut-être disparu, ou du moins ce serait amoindri, si les sang-purs n'étaient pas si portés sur les mariages consanguins. Cette anomalie génétique a été entretenue pour devenir assez récurrente dans ta famille. Tu comprends ?

- Euh oui... jusque là je vous suis. Cette anomalie me rend stérile ?

- Pas totalement. Comment dire les choses... Tu es une sorte d'hermaphrodite.

QUOOOOOOI ? Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent démesurément. Je suis une fille ? Mais j'ai des couilles, bordel ! Le médecin regarda ma petite imitation de la carpe en dehors de l'eau et remit sa baguette sur mon ventre. La fumée revint et il me montra une espèce de... cavité, et j'eus un peu peur, je l'avoue.

- Voici ton utérus... et tu vois le conduit unique à-coté ? C'est ta trompe de Fallope et ici, ton ovaire. Tu n'es pas un hermaphrodite comme les autres, tu es totalement fertile de ce coté là. Contrairement à une femme, qui possède deux ovaires, tu n'en a qu'un, ce qui te rend bien entendu moins fertile mais tout de même. Bien entendu, tu n'as pas de vagin, mon grand, ceci (il montra un conduit sous ce qui était désormais mon utérus) est ce qui pourrait être appelé le col de l'utérus. En ce moment il est fermé ce qui est un moyen de contraception, comme pour une femme. Quand tu seras dans ton cycle, il s'ouvrira et tu pourras enfanter. Le conduit descend jusque près de ton anus, donc il faudra être intransigeant avec l'hygiène encore plus qu'à l'ordinaire.

En clair, laisse pas ton cul traîner n'importe où... Tout ce que je voulais, c'était arrêter de regarder la preuve que je n'étais qu'une fille refoulée ! Je rentrai mon ventre à l'extrême pour m'écarter de la baguette de ce pauvre type qui était fasciné par mon _**uterus**_ ! Qu'il aille mourir en enfer ! Je comprends mieux l'attitude de mon père... Il est pratiquement né pour mettre au monde un garçon pour faire perpétuer la famille Malfoy et de tous ses spermatozoïdes, il a fallu que ce soit moi qui soit le plus rapide. Je crois qu'il regrettait vraiment de ne pas être vasectomisé.

_A suivre..._

_**Note de moi :**__ Voilà c'est finit (ça me fait penser à une chanson ^^) Vous en pensez quoi?  
A la prochaine! ^^_

**Note de la Bêta :** Je suis désolée s'il reste des fautes après mon passage, à vrai dire, je suis assez fatiguée et pas très sûre d'avoir les yeux bien en face des trous ! Mais je crois que le bilan est bon, je repasserai lire après publication, histoire de faire une correction de dernière minute... Et laissez des tas de reviews à l'auteur pour lui montrer votre soutien !


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre** : Ni personne d'autre

**Disclamer** : Rien à moi, tout à JKR

**Paring** : HP/DM

**Rating** : M

**Note** : Ne prend pas en compte le tome 6 et le tome 7, ou du moins pas en entier. Juste aussi c'est ma première histoire donc, soyons indulgent avec les petits nouveaux! ^^'  
Donc voilà, le quatrième chapitre! Je remercie Querty qui à corriger le texte aussi rapidement (et avec du bleu! ^^'')

J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne rentrée! Enfin pour ceux qui sont à l'école! :)

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Je sentis une petite main dans mes cheveux. J'ouvris les yeux et tombai sur le visage de mon enfant. Je grognai et enfonçai ma tête dans mon coussin, provoquant le rire de mon fils. Je soufflai et me redressai. C'est dingue ce que j'avais du mal le matin. Toujours du mal. Gabriel, lui, était en forme du matin jusqu'au soir. Mais le pire, c'est qu'il était réglé comme un métronome. Tous les matins, il se réveillait à huit heure pile. Et tous les matins depuis qu'il n'avait plus de lit à barreaux, il venait me réveiller pour le petit déjeuner. Chaque matin, il restait près de mon lit en attendant que j'émerge de mon état comateux. Il était patient, il savait que ça durait quelques secondes avant que je ne me lève. Mais après la crise de larmes d'hier, il me fallait un peu plus de temps. Toutes les pires choses de ma vie m'avaient été jetées à la figure et se fut assez dur à encaisser, comme cette visite chez le médecin. Cette journée avait tout changé par la suite...

-J'arrive, grommelai-je à Gabriel.

Et il partit, me laissant m'extirper de mon lit. Comme toujours, depuis que j'ai su pour lui, j'avais froid. Avant, je n'avais presque jamais froid mais depuis, je suis transi de froid tout le temps. Mon cœur rafistolé ne me tenait pas si chaud.

Comme je dors enroulé dans mes draps, et il me fallut lutter pour me dégager assez pour sortir. Quand enfin je réussis, je mis mes chaussons et mon gilet bleu, trop grand, qui me tenait bien chaud. Un gilet qui avait appartenu à mon père... Je n'ai plus que ça de lui. Ce gilet avait été très à la mode à une époque, quand j'étais enfant. Et, petit, j'adorais enfouir mon nez dedans quand mon père me prenait dans ses bras, son odeur m'entourait et je me sentais tellement mieux ensuite. C'est pour ça que je comprenais Gabriel, je sais à quel point l'odeur de nos parents est importante pour un enfant. J'ai gardé ce gilet en souvenir du père aimant qu'il fut quand j'étais petit et que j'ai aimé.

Gabriel était déjà à table, affamé. Il me dit bonjour avec un sourire, sa cuillère préférée dans sa main gauche. Hum... ça faisait quelques temps que je me demandais s'il n'était pas gaucher. Si c'était le cas, il allait falloir que j'achète des affaires scolaires adaptées, car en Septembre il entrait à l'école primaire et je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente mal s'il n'arrivait pas à faire comme les autres seulement parce que les outils n'étaient pas faits pour lui. Mon dieu, l'école, en plus, elle était pas donnée... je vais mourir...

Je mis du lait dans une casserole pour faire le chocolat chaud du petit. Je sortis le pain, je jus d'orange, les bols et les verres. Dans le frigo (superbe invention que j'avais immédiatement adopté), je pris du beurre et de la confiture. Toute mon enfance, j'avais mangé le petit déjeuner à la française. Jamais vu d'œufs, de bacon ou autres. Ma mère disait que sa faisait nettement plus distingué de faire ainsi, j'avais pris le pli même à Poudlard. Il était évidant que Gabriel mangerait de la même façon. J'allumai la radio pour mettre un peu d'ambiance et immédiatement, je me dandinai en écoutant le dernier tube à la mode. La confiture de fraise dans la main gauche, celle d'abricot dans la droite, je me retournai vers Gabriel qui me regardait un petit sourire sur son visage attendant de voir la suite. Pour lui faire plaisir, je posai les aliments et je dansai en chantant, je pris même une cuillère en guise de micro. Je dansais autour de la table, dandinant mon cul et Gabriel descendit de son siège et m'imita avec sa petit cuillère. Vous avez déjà vu un jeune enfant danser ? Gabriel donnait plus l'impression de faire des flexions des genoux qu'autre chose !

- Que...? s'exclama une voix qui me fit stopper net mes mouvements saccadés de bras.

Génial... Severus Rogue dans toute sa splendeur... L'homme, tout de noir vêtu, me fixait de son regard blasé que mon gamin aimait copier. En parlant de gamin, Gabriel lui dit bonjour comme il se devait de le faire, c'est-à-dire en se jetant sur lui comme un boulet de canon humain blond en s'exclamant :

- Papiiiiiii !

Rogue me regarda d'un air constipé. Il n'appréciait pas des masses être appelé « papi » par mon fils à son âge. Mais pour Gabriel, Rogue était son grand-père étant donné qu'il n'a connu que lui dans ce rôle. Ce n'est pas comme si son vrai grand-père allait le regarder. Et puis Rogue était comme un père pour moi. Donc Gabriel n'avait pas si tord. Mon ancien professeur de potion, aujourd'hui à la retraite, posa mon fils sur son siège réhaussé, s'assit à sa place habituelle et attendit. Probablement que je le serve. Je pouvais bien faire ça après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi. Je posai ma cuillère et lui donnai un bol. Comme il n'aimait pas les petit déjeuner étrangers, il me demanda des œufs... Il allait falloir m'imposer.

- Non mais attends toi, pour qui tu me prends ? Si tu veux des œufs, tu me les ponds et tu te les cuisines toi-même.

- Papi tu peux pondre un œuf ? s'exclama Gabriel qui avait une moustache en chocolat au-dessus de la lèvre.

- Et oui, des œufs tout colorés, c'est à cause de ça qu'il a toujours une tête de constipé. Des fois, il arrive pas à les sortir alors ça coince, lui répondis-je d'un air conspirateur que mon gamin imita.

- C'est comme quand tu me mets un suppositoire ?

- Ouaip !

- Pauvre papi...

- Franchement Draco, arrête de dire n'importe quoi à Gabriel, il va devenir aussi idiot que toi, bougonna Rogue, la tête haute.

- Mais je veux être comme papa !, s'écria le petit, tendant le doigt vers une confiture pour que je la lui tartine sur son pain.

- Alors lui, quand il te demande tu obéis, mais pas pour moi ? s'offusqua Rogue en me voyant obéir.

- C'est parce qu'il est trop petit encore.

- Yep, c'est parce que je suis trop petit !

Gabriel regarda son « papi » avec un petit air supérieur qui me rappela immédiatement... moi. Ah, ce qu'il me ressemblait ce garnement. Rogue me dit finalement qu'il s'ennuyait et qu'il avait décidé de venir s'occuper de Gabriel pendant que je travaillerais. Grand bien lui fasse, je rêverais d'être retraité et me la couler douce... Non ! Mieux ! Je voulais mon argent et me dorer la pilule tous les jours en étant jeune ! Mais ce satané Ministère m'avait sucré mon héritage et l'avait mis dans un compte bloqué à cause de mes parents (bien entendu) mais aussi parce que je ne m'étais pas battu. Et j'ai eu beau leur expliquer que je ne pouvais pas à cause de Gabriel, ils n'ont rien voulu entendre. Donc j'avais une fortune colossale à Gringott et je ne pouvais pas y toucher et ça me tuait !

Rogue était un homme occupé, même à la retraite. Héros de guerre, potioniste de talent, il était beaucoup demandé mais dès qu'il avait une journée de libre, il venait nous voir et s'occuper de Gabriel, qui devenait un véritable ange avec lui. Il était où le petit monstre qui avait un jour décider de prendre tous les lacets des chaussures de la maison, les avaient noué entre eux et s'en était servi pour escalader le plan de travail de la cuisine pour prendre des gâteaux ? Non, non ! Pour Rogue, Monsieur Gabriel Severus Malfoy était un ange. Ce gamin était aussi manipulateur que gourmand. J'allais d'ailleurs devoir surveiller son poids de plus près pour qu'il ne grossisse pas trop.

D'un mouvement de baguette, Rogue nettoya la cuisine. Je l'en remerciai. Je n'utilisais plus de magie depuis près de cinq ans. Elle me manquait, certes, mais je ne voulais pas qu'on me retrouve et donc comme ça j'étais tranquille. Qui me cherchait ? Hum... pas mal de monde. Disons qu'on ne me cherchait pas activement, mais que si j'étais face à eux, j'aurais quelques problèmes. Notamment pour Gabriel. C'était surtout lui que je protégeais. Alors si je devais récurer les toilettes à la main, et bien, je le faisais. En rechignant et en me plaignant, mais geindre faisait partit de mon caractère, donc fallait pas se faire d'illusions.

Je partis au travail après un long câlin avec mon rejeton, qui comme tous les matins, même si Rogue était là, n'aimait pas me voir partir. Je prévins la voisine qu'elle n'avait pas à aller chez moi car mon « père » était là. Je pensais bien qu'elle ne me croyait pas quand je disais que Rogue était mon père, après tout je n'avais jamais vu un père et un fils se ressembler aussi peu. Elle devait sans doute penser que j'étais un bâtard.

Quand j'arrivai au travail, j'eus immédiatement envie de m'enfuir. Pas parce que j'haïssais travailler, mais parce que le « pot de colle » était là. Le pot de colle avait la petite trentaine, séduisant, charmeur, une situation financière sûre (il était avocat) et surtout, célibataire. Il se nommait Christophe, alias Chris, et semblait me trouver parfaitement à son goût. Bien qu'il n'était pas du tout au mien. Je lui souris poliment quand même. Mon patron m'avait bien fait comprendre d'être aimable avec ce bon client même si je ne voulais pas passer à la casserole. Et pour sûr que je voulais pas ! Je mis mon uniforme de travail et partis dans la salle, vers lui, pour prendre sa commande. Il avait bien sûr demandé au patron que ce soit toujours moi qui le serve.

- Bien le bonjour, David, me dit-il, charmeur.

- Ouais, bonjour. Vous prendrez quoi?

J'entendais déjà mon patron suffoquer devant tant d'insolence. Mais je ne voulais pas être aimable avec lui, il pourrait penser que je m'intéresse à lui. D'ailleurs, je ne comprenais pas vraiment comment je pouvais plaire. J'étais un peu petit - pas trop quand même mais un mètre soixante-dix ce n'est pas vraiment grand - trop maigre, dû à un métabolisme un peu spécial. Pansy, du temps de Poudlard, avait l'habitude de dire, à propos de mon physique, que je ne tolérais que les couleurs pastelles. Et en effet, je suis pâle de partout. Zabini, lui, disait que j'étais tombé dans de la Javel... Nott, que j'étais albinos. Bref, je n'étais pas une gravure de mode, mais il semblait que cela plaise quand même.

- Je prendrais le petit déjeuner du jour. Et j'aimerais aussi vous demander si vous accepteriez de sortir avec moi un de ces jours?

Je regardai son sourire ultra blanc. D'accord, cela faisait cinq ans que je n'avais pas été avec quelqu'un, que je n'avais pas couché avec quelqu'un, mais je ne me voyais pas sortir avec lui. Il semblait tellement différent de moi. Et puis, de quoi nous parlerions tous les deux ? Enfin, s'il voulait vraiment parler avec moi. Oh, il ferait bien l'effort pendant la sortie mais ensuite je passerais sous lui. Tous les mêmes ! J'avais déjà assez donné avec _l'autre _! Et puis merde quoi ! Il était Moldu !

-Non. Je vous apporte votre plat tout de suite.

Je ne regardai pas son visage déçu. C'est la vie ! Et puis j'avais un fils moi ! Un gamin que j'élevais seul ! Absolument seul ! Parce que j'avais été assez con pour aimer à la folie et avoir une fierté un peu trop développée. Parce que j'avais eu un père incompétent qui m'avait manipulé et humilié à de nombreuses reprises. Parce que je ne voulais pas d'un mariage arrangé à mes seize ans. Parce que je voulais être libre et heureux. Parce qu'on m'avait fait grandir trop vite... Et probablement parce que je ne pouvais plus aimer une autre personne aussi fort maintenant...

oO-Oo

Je rentrai enfin chez moi. Je me préparai à recevoir mon enfant dans le ventre et bien campé sur mes jambes, j'ouvris la porte et tendis les bras. Mais à la place de mon boulet de canon habituel, Gabriel était sagement dans l'entrée, vaguement endimanché. Il avait ses souliers, son jean préféré, une chemise bleue mal boutonnée et une ceinture de peignoir autour du cou comme une écharpe en guise de cravate. Il avait les mains dans son dos comme un garçon bien sage et je remarquai que même ses cheveux étaient plaqués sur sa tête. Il avait l'air bouleversé.

Je pénétrai dans la maison et fermai la porte. Une fois entré, je me mis à la hauteur du garçonnet et le réconfortai un moment en le prenant dans mes bras. Je savais qu'il ne dirait rien s'il n'était pas en confiance. Malheureusement, je lui avais aussi enseigné la méfiance. Puis je m'écartai et lui caressai ses cheveux blonds, pas blonds comme les miens, plus foncés, couleur miel.

- Bébé, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où est ton grand-père ? demandai-je, inquiet.

- J'ai tué grand-père...

- Hein?

- Tu m'as dit que quand quelqu'un meurt, on doit bien s'habiller. Comme on a fait quand grand-mère Cissy a été dormir sous la terre. Alors on fera pareil pour papi ?

- Où est-il ?

- Il est dans ta chambre. Sur ton lit.

Je me levai et contournai Gabriel pour aller dans ma chambre. Rogue était allongé de tout son long sur mon lit, les yeux clos, sans faire de bruit. Je sentis la petite main de mon fils agripper mon pantalon à hauteur de mon genou, il observa Rogue, une moue triste. Je détachai sa main et partis vers mon parrain. Je me penchai sur son visage pour vérifier sa respiration et au bout d'une seconde qui me parut très longue, je sentis un souffle sur ma joue...

Ce con dormait !

- Gaby, il dort !

- Mais non ! Quand j'ai sauté sur le lit pour le réveiller il a pas bougé ! Toi, tu bouges et tu cries que tu vas me tuer ! Lui, il a rien dit. Donc, il est mort ! Tu m'as dit que quand on meurt, on dort sans jamais se réveiller !

- Rogue ! Rogue ! Sev' ! hurlai-je, en le secouant.

Il me répondit en ronflant. Je me tournai vers mon fils pour lui donner une leçon de vie.

- Gaby, ne laisse jamais personne ronfler au nez d'un Malfoy ! Compris ?

- Oui papa ! Les Malfoy sont les maitres du monde !

- C'est presque ça... Mais dis-moi un peu ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que j'étais pas là.

- Bah, je voulais lui faire un thé pour lui faire plaisir. Mais tu m'as dit que j'avais pas le droit de toucher au feu, donc j'ai pris de l'eau froide. J'allais lui donner quand je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je mette de la fraise ! J'ai fouillé dans ton tiroir et j'ai trouvé ça !

Il pointa une fiole de potion sur ma table de nuit, je la pris et regardai l'étiquette. Une potion de sommeil sans rêves. Bon, ça irait, ce n'était pas très grave. Mais vu la quantité en moins, Severus allait dormir pendant un certain moment... Je soupirai soudainement fatigué. Je regardai mon fils qui levait son bras pour réclamer la parole. Des fois, je ne le comprenais pas...

- Papa, tu es sûr que papi va pas mourir ?

J'affirmai d'un mouvement de tête.

- Cool alors, je vais me mettre en pyjama!

Mon fils se remettait vraiment vite des chocs. C'est bien, ça allait être bien utile plus tard. Je zyeutai sur Rogue qui dormait comme un bien heureux. Serai-je gentil avec lui ou pas ? Bon... je pouvais bien me le permettre, après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi. Je lui retirai sa ceinture, ouvrai le premier bouton du pantalon et enlevai ceux de la chemise qu'il avait totalement boutonnée. Puis je pris l'autre moitié du drap et le recouvris avec. Je sentais que se soir j'irai dormir sur le canapé... je détestais des fois ce sale gamin. D'ailleurs, fallait que je le punisse ! Je n'aimais pas ça mais l'éducation passait par là.

Je sortis donc de ma chambre en éteignant la lumière et fermant la porte. Gabriel était dans le salon avec sa peluche en forme de chat et il était ramassé sur lui-même, regardant la télé dans son pyjama qu'il prenait comme défi de mettre tout seul comme un grand, bien que je pus remarquer que le pantalon était à l'envers. Il était si mignon !

Heureusement qu'il en fallait plus pour m'attendrir ! Je m'approchai de lui et le pris dans mes bras. Il couina pour la forme mais savait bien qu'il avait fait une bêtise et qu'il allait être puni. Il me regarda de ses beaux yeux qui me font autant de bien que de mal.

- Gabriel, tu as fait une bêtise et je dois te punir.

- Oui, papa.

- Je vais t'expliquer pourquoi tu es puni. Tu as voulu faire plaisir à ton papi, c'est bien, et tu es mignon pour avoir fait ça. Mais tu n'as pas le droit de fouiller dans ce tiroir et tu le sais. Il y a des choses de grandes personnes que tu n'as pas le droit de toucher.

- Oui, mais justement, je voulais donner un truc de grand pour papi.

- Peut-être, mais tu as désobéi. Et puis tu aurais pu faire beaucoup de mal à ton papi parce que les choses dans les fioles ne doivent être manipuler que par les adultes. Je laisserai Rogue te punir pour l'utilisation de la fiole, moi, je vais te punir pour avoir désobéi. Allez, debout et enlève ton pantalon.

Il obéit et j'en profitai pour remettre le pantalon à l'endroit avant de le lui rendre. Je n'étais pas pour les sévices corporels, j'en avais reçu trop quand j'étais jeune. Alors je le mis au coin, mains sur la tête et il y resta sagement. Je lui avais rarement donné de fessées, il ne faisait pas trop de bêtises pour le moment, mais par contre Rogue, lui...

J'entendis des bruits dans la chambre et bientôt Rogue apparut, une peu groggy. Tiens, moi qui pensais qu'il allait dormir bien plus longtemps. Il s'approcha de moi, vit mon fils puni et m'interrogea du regard. Je le lui expliquai. Il grogna et commanda un café bien serré d'un ton bourru. Étant responsable de la naissance de Gabriel, j'obtempérai. Au bout de vingt minutes, je permis à Gabriel de venir se mettre face à son grand-père.

- Une punition doit être mûrement réfléchie, va jouer dans ta chambre je viendrai te voir plus tard.

Mon fils détalla sans demander son reste. Il devait être content d'obtenir un délais. Mouais, je pensais qu'il était mieux pour lui d'avoir une punition non réfléchie... Je me fis un thé (un vrai !) et je m'assis à table avec mon parrain. Il se massait les tempes, un mal de crâne devait pointer.

- Au fait, commençai-je, c'est bon, j'ai inscrit Gabriel à l'école primaire du Chemin de Traverse. Merci beaucoup pour ta lettre de recommandation, je pense qu'elle a vraiment aidé à l'inscription de Gaby ! C'est la meilleure école primaire du coin.

- Et financièrement ?

- J'ai mis de l'argent de coté depuis un moment. Trois ans pour être exact... J'ai assez pour un moment.

- Si tu as assez, pourquoi tu n'as pas pu payer la facture d'électricité ?

- Je t'ai dit que je te rembourserai. J'avais du retard sur ma paye !

- Ah oui ? Tu n'aurais pas à t'en faire si tu demandais une pension alimentaire au père !

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Je suis son père.

- Mais bien sûr ! Conception miraculée ! Tu vas me dire que tu es encore vierge ? Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, Draco. Pourquoi tu refuses de me donner le nom de celui qui t'as mis en cloque ? Il doit payer, il te laisse seul élever son gosse !

- Je... Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne sais pas qui est le père ! Il n'y a que moi ! Donc on ne parle pas d'un autre ! C'était dans un bar ! J'étais saoûl ! Point barre !

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas me prendre pour un idiot ! Tu as toujours très mal menti. Tu connais le père. Et tu vas me dire qui c'est !

- Non ! hurlai-je en me redressant. Écoute-moi bien, je ne le dirai qu'une seule fois, je ne veux plus entendre parler du père ! Plus jamais je ne veux le voir ! Il m'a abandonné ! Je lui demanderai rien ! Je me débrouillerais seul ! Gabriel ne manque de rien, il mange à sa faim, il a des vêtements, des jouets et bientôt il va aller dans une bonne école. Donc... aucun problème ! Je te rembourserai et ne te demanderai plus jamais rien !

- Draco, tu sais que je m'occuperai toujours de vous deux, répliqua Rogue en se levant pour me prendre dans ses bras. Vous êtes tout ce qui me reste mais je m'inquiète tellement pour toi. Tu pourrais revenir vivre chez moi, je m'occuperai de vous.

- Je veux me débrouiller seul. Je ne laisserai jamais mon père avoir raison. Il m'a assuré avec tellement de mépris que jamais je ne saurai me débrouiller. Je lui prouverai, je le ferai et un jour, tu verras, je retrouverai mon honneur. Et même si vivre avec toi me ferait plaisir, je ne peux pas retourner de façon permanente dans le monde sorcier.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as peur du père ?

- Le père... Enfin ma tante est quand même plus effrayante, non?

- Ah oui, Bellatrix... En effet...

- Tant qu'elle est en liberté, je ne serai pas en sécurité. Mais je ferai tout pour donner un bon avenir à Gabriel, d'où l'école.

- Un jour, tu me diras ? Pour le père ? Et à Gabriel ?

- Oui, un jour je vous le dirai... et j'espère que vous saurez comprendre, tous les deux...

_A suivre..._

Et voila! A la semaine prochaine!


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre** : Ni personne d'autre

**Disclamer** : Rien à moi, tout à JKR

**Paring** : HP/DM

**Rating** : M

**Note** : Ne prend pas en compte le tome 6 et le tome 7, ou du moins pas en entier. Juste aussi c'est ma première histoire donc, soyons indulgent avec les petits nouveaux! ^^' Alors voila le 5ème chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci encore à ma Bêta Querty qui me sauve la vie ^^

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Il pleuvait ! Je haïssais la pluie mais malheureusement, j'étais anglais. J'aurais aimé des fois habiter en Afrique. Quoique je cramerais sur place... Pour sûr ! Je deviendrais rouge, puis je pèlerais et ensuite je redeviendrais blanc. Comme quoi, tout est un cycle. Je regardais la pluie tomber par la fenêtre de ma chambre. En pyjama. Depuis que j'avais perdu ma richesse je m'étais largement dégradé question élégance. Avant, j'aurais préféré mourir plutôt que de rester en pyjama après midi. Mais je dois avouer que maintenant je m'en fiche complètement.

J'entendais mon monstre dans le salon s'amuser avec son imagination débordante. Pour le moment, notre canapé faisait office de bateau et le pauvre petit m'avait enfermé dans ma chambre car il devait me sauver... Non mais je vous jure, faites des gosses ! En principe, le dimanche - car nous sommes dimanche - je l'emmenais dans le parc pour une petite promenade et, surtout, le crever assez pour qu'il me foute la paix le soir venu mais avec cette flotte, il n'en était pas question ! Je ne suis pas un monstre, moi !

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais, ce matin, je me suis réveillé en pensant à mes parents. Sûrement car j'approchais de mes vingt-deux ans, ça me rendait mou. Enfin, c'était surtout que ma mère était morte quelques jours avant mes dix-sept ans. Ça me filait le cafard. Surtout quand je pensais au fait que je n'avais jamais été un bon fils pour elle. Enfant, seul mon père était important pour moi. J'avais toujours eu une relation étrange avec lui. Mi-haine, mi-amour. A la fois fusionnelle et conflictuelle.

Je ne cherchais que l'approbation et l'amour de mon père, si bien que j'avais jamais vraiment accordé de mon temps à ma mère. Ça venait sans doute de mon éducation. Petit, mon père me prenait toujours avec lui, il me parlait pendant de longs moments de mon devoir et de la chance d'être un Malfoy. Dans ma tête, ma mère n'était pas une vraie Malfoy, elle se disait elle-même encore comme une Black, elle n'était donc pas comme moi.

Je sais que c'était ridicule. Mais elle m'en avait jamais tenu rigueur. Elle m'aimait quand même. Même si je me précipitais vers mon père quand je rentrais pour les vacances, même si je ne lui parlais pas quand nous étions, par hasard, tous les deux. Je cultivais ma ressemblance troublante avec mon père. Copiant sa posture, sa démarche, sa façon de parler, ses idées, tout pour lui ressembler. Je devais peut-être avoir une sorte de complexe d'Œdipe à l'envers. Quand j'ai intégré que j'étais un Sibyllin et que cela venait du côté maternelle de la famille, j'ai détesté ma mère. Détesté de m'avoir rendu si difforme, d'avoir fait mon père me mépriser. Moi qui avais passé tout mon temps à vouloir lui plaire, moi qui avais le droit d'aller dans ses bras. J'ai été terriblement injuste avec elle.

Ce fameux jour, mon père devint avec moi presque aussi horrible que je l'étais avec ma mère. Il parlait de moi au féminin, se mettait en colère pour un rien et avait la main bien plus lourde que d'ordinaire sur moi. Il en voulait aussi à ma mère, disant que c'était de sa faute que j'étais anormal. Il y a eu une cassure dans ma famille quand nous sommes revenus de chez le médecin. Et ma pauvre mère qui devait supporter mon père et moi contre elle. Et pourtant, c'est elle qui était venue me consoler dans mon lit, la nuit qui a suivie la révélation. C'est elle qui avait passé ses mains dans mes cheveux et m'avait chuchoté qu'elle me trouvait toujours aussi merveilleux. Merlin, quel horrible enfant que moi, je lui avait hurlé tellement de choses. Même maintenant, j'ai honte. Je me suis souvent dit que Gabriel devrait être comme ça avec moi pour me punir.

Car c'est ma mère qui donna sa vie pour moi. Je m'étais enfui. Le bide sur le point d'exploser à cause de Gabriel, j'avais pris peur et m'étais caché chez Rogue. Je ne l'ai su que bien plus tard. Bien, bien plus tard. Ma tante et mon père avaient appris, par je ne sais quel moyen, que j'étais enceint. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ils étaient persuadés que ma mère savait où je me terrais. Elle le savait. Rogue le lui avait dit car elle était morte d'inquiétude. Mais, malgré tout, elle n'avait jamais cédé et révélé où j'étais. Le lendemain de sa mort, j'avais des contractions, Gabriel voulait voir le monde. Et le Lord mourut.

Personne ne m'avait dit qu'elle était morte. Je me souviens de ce jour. Gabriel avait un an. Il venait juste d'apprendre à me jeter son hochet au visage dès que je passais devant lui. Évidemment, il hurlait pour que je lui redonne. J'avais compris la technique et le contournais par derrière pour ne pas avoir à ramasser le jouet. Et il n'avait qu'un an ! Rogue avait pris part à la guerre et avait reçu un mauvais sort, en protégeant notre Héros National. Il avait sombré dans le coma ce jour-là. Il n'avait jamais vu mon fils. J'étais en train préparer le biberon de Gabriel pour le goûter. A l'époque, j'étais encore plus seul que maintenant et si j'avais eu quelqu'un à mes côtés, il aurait compris que je n'étais pas bien. Je dois l'avouer, si Gabriel n'avait pas eu besoin de moi, j'aurais depuis longtemps mis fin à mes jours.

C'était triste à dire, mais aussi dur à penser. Mais je n'avais pas vraiment de raison de vivre. J'étais dans un appartement encore plus minable que celui où je vis à présent. Je vivais de l'argent de Rogue, j'avais honte mais je n'avais que ça. Puis un jour, je reçus un hibou de Sainte-Mangouste. La lettre disait que Rogue était sorti du coma et avait demandé à ce que je sois prévenu. Ce jour là, je dus avoir mon premier vrai sourire depuis longtemps. J'avais esquivé le hochet de mon fils et je l'avais pris dans mes bras. Après l'avoir habillé et lui avoir expliqué qu'on allait voir une personne très, très importante, on partit. Je ne sortais pas beaucoup mais je me sentais de nouveau vivant.

Quand je fus arrivé à l'hôpital, on m'avait indiquer la chambre de Rogue. Il avait été transféré dans une autre pièce pour le surveiller. Oh... Il devait bien avoir pris dix ans. Mais il se souvenait de moi. Il fut aussi tellement heureux de rencontrer Gabriel qui eut dans un premier temps très peur de lui mais qui, à la fin, l'avait adopté. On avait parlé pendant des heures. Je n'avais plus autant parler depuis très longtemps. On peut pas dire qu'un bébé, ça a beaucoup de conversation. Il fut scandalisé d'apprendre que les autorités m'avaient retiré mon héritage et mis à la porte de sa maison, où j'avais pris refuge.

Puis il m'apprit la mort de ma mère. Mort dont je n'étais pas au courant. Mort dont mon père était un des acteurs. Ma mère, si douce, qui m'envoyait toujours mes biscuits préférés à l'école, des pulls quand elle avait peur que je prenne froid, alors que j'avais plus de vêtements qu'il n'en fallait.

Une mère donne sa vie pour sauver son enfant, même si l'enfant en question ne le mérite pas.

Je me souviens avoir serré mon fils très fort contre moi. C'est horrible à dire mais ce fut ce jour-là que je compris à quel point j'aimais mon gamin. Avant, il était une sorte de cadeau empoisonné. Il m'avait volé ma jeunesse, ma liberté, et m'empêchait d'aller de l'avant. De _l'oublier_. Mais je compris enfin que je l'aimais et que s'il le fallait, je donnerais ma vie pour qu'il vive. A l'image de ma mère.

- Papa ! Tu n'as plus à avoir peur, je suis là ! hurla soudainement Gabriel en entrant avec fracas dans ma chambre, armé d'une épée en plastique et d'un foulard autour de la tête.

- Mais je n'ai peur de rien si tu es là, répliquai-je pour lui faire plaisir. Mais je suis blessé, alors il va falloir me porter.

- Je vais te sauver !

Il se jeta sur mon lit et sauta sur mon traversin, censé être le monstre qui me menaçait. A califourchon sur celui-ci, Gabriel se débattait comme un lion. Mais étrangement, il perdait... Il roula sur le dos et empêcha mon traversin de lui manger la gorge. Et merde, il avait certes cinq ans mais c'était peut-être pas normal qu'il imagine ça, non ? Avais-je foiré quelque part ? Et puis, je voudrais pas me la ramener, mais je viens de lui dire que j'étais blessé et lui il ne s'en inquiète même pas...

- Alors comme ça, tu voulais faire mal à mon papa !

Ah... il était pas mort ? Bon, au moins, il se défendait... Frappe-le ! A la jugulaire ! La jugulaire !

D'un coup de pied, Gabriel envoya le traversin loin de lui. Il se leva avec plus ou moins (voire vraiment moins...) de grâce, les fesses à l'air et planta son épée dedans, en tordant le jouet. Il se releva, se retourna puis se jeta sur moi.

- Tu es sauvé !

- Tu es mon héros !

- Tu as vu comment je lui ai défoncé sa tête ?

En effet, y avait un soucis d'éducation... S'il avait été un chien, il aurait la queue qui frétillerait et la langue pendante. Il me fait marrer ce morpion ! Je le pris dans mes bras. Il avait oublier que j'étais blessé lui, comme quoi, on voit où vont ses priorités...

- Et oui, en effet j'ai bien vu. Tu es le plus fort, mon bébé !

- Et oui, je suis un bébé fort !

- Mon petit héros n'a pas oublié quel jour nous sommes aujourd'hui ?

- Bah non ! C'est aujourd'hui que je suis né !

- Et tu as quel âge ?

- Tu ne sais même pas quel âge j'ai ? Quel mauvais papa ! Tu me dois bien une glace pour le coup.

J'allais certainement me répéter, mais quel monstre j'ai mis au monde... Il n'y a pas plus opportuniste que lui... Je le fis descendre de mes genoux et le suivis dans le salon pour voir un peu les dégâts. Bon... ça va... les coussins sont tous éparpillés par terre mais au moins, rien n'est cassé. Il se précipita sur la télé en s'asseyant sur le sol, adossé au canapé comme toujours. Le petit n'a pas l'air d'aimer le confort... Au moins, il pourra bien vivre dans la nature. Bon... après tout, il m'avait sauvé. Et puis, j'ai vingt-deux ans dans quatre jours et contrairement à Gabriel, je suis pas vraiment content de vieillir... Je suis né le 5 Juin, Gabriel le 1er juin. Le jour même du dernier souffle du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Un jour que je n'ai pas très envie de fêter. Pas que je ne suis pas heureux de la naissance de Gabriel mais ce fut pas un jour facile. Mais... ne ressaçons pas de mauvaises choses.

Ce soir, j'allais sortir mon gamin, direction le Chemin de Traverse. Il y avait un festival, un grand concert et des feux d'artifices. Et mon petit gars pensait que c'était pour lui tout ça ! Qu'il est naïf. Enfin comme ça au moins j'économisais sur les festivités. Oh... Et puis pour moi je ne fais rien, donc il y a une justice ! Peut-être que je _le_ verrai ?... Raah ! Pourtant je m'étais promis d'arrêter de penser à _lui_. Draco ! Écoute-moi bien ! _Il_ t'a laissé tomber, donc toi aussi tu laisses tomber ! Huuuuum... raaaaah !

- Gaby ! Nous allons faire du shopping ! m'exclamai-je.

Moi, contre le cafard, j'achète des vêtements. Chacun son truc. Oui, il pleuvait mais je m'en fichais, les parapluies ça servait à ça ! Gabriel, toujours content, mit ses chaussures et attendit que je lui fasses ses lacets puis mis son manteau en le mettant par terre. J'adore quand il fait ça. Avant de sortir, je lui redonnai un coup de peigne, et à moi aussi par la même occasion. Main dans la main, on descendit les escaliers. Dehors, il ouvrit son petit parapluie qui avait des oreilles d'ours sur le dessus. J'avais littéralement craqué pour ça. J'ouvris le mien et on continua notre chemin. Je me décidai pour lui acheter un pantalon et lui offrir une glace. Il allait être content.

Au passage piéton, j'attendis de pouvoir passer. Heureusement pour moi, Rogue m'avait acheté _Le monde Moldu pour les nuls_ pour m'aider au départ. Je dois avoué que comprendre le principe des feux tricolores avait été une rude épreuve, pire que l'utilisation du micro-onde. Mais maintenant, je suis un dieu de l'intégration ! Gabriel trépignait mais je lui avais bien expliqué qu'on devait traverser que quand le bonhomme était vert. Alors même si les voitures étaient arrêtées, on attendait l'approbation du bonhomme vert. De toute façon, je l'ai toujours dit, le vert a toujours raison ! Et Gabriel avait intérêt d'être à Serpentard plus tard ! Sinon, je fais un meurtre !

- Oh... David !

Tiens, on m'appelle ? Je me tournai vers l'origine de la voix pour voir que c'était le « pot de colle » de mon lieu de travail qui m'avait apostrophé. Il portait un parfait costume, un parfait parapluie et je me sentis vraiment mal à l'aise à cause du trou qu'il y avait dans le mien. Oui, un parapluie bien utile. L'homme regarda mon gamin et eux un sourire attendri.

- Il est vraiment adorable. C'est votre petit frère ?

Huuum... je serais un piètre Serpentard si je ne savais pas utiliser une opportunité quand j'en voyais une. Je fis mon sourire spécial « je vais t'en mettre plein le fion ».

-Non, non, c'est mon fils.

Le visage de l'homme mériterait presque un poster. Je sais bien qu'il était dommage de devoir tirer un trait sur un canon comme moi.

- Ah bon ? Votre fils ?

- C'est qui papa ? demanda mon garçon, une moue soucieuse.

- C'est _juste_ un client du travail à papa.

J'ai bien insisté sur le juste avec mon sourire arrogant qui faisait si régulièrement sortir de ses gongs Potter. Je n'avais jamais aimé qu'on me drague. Sûrement parce que je voulais tout contrôler pour que la situation ne m'échappe pas. L'homme comprit le message peu subtil et partit un peu déçu. Je devais vraiment lui faire de l'effet.

A l'école, j'avais une sacrée réputation, outre le fait d'être un « mangemort en puissance » ou « petit con perfide », j'avais la réputation de coucher avec n'importe qui. Ce qui était étrange, vu que j'ai perdu ma virginité à seize ans avec le père de Gabriel. Et que je n'ai connu que lui. Mais non, pour l'école, j'étais un mec facile.

J'ai toujours pensé que cette rumeur venait de mon premier petit ami. Pas le père de Gabriel. Mais avant mon aventure avec lui, j'étais sorti avec ce type. Un Serdaigle. Très gentil, très mignon, plus âgé que moi, il n'avait qu'un seul défaut : vouloir me foutre dans son lit. Pourtant, je lui avais dit que je n'avais encore rien fait et que je ne me sentais pas prêt pour sauter le pas. Il est bien beau « celui qui écarte les cuisses plus vite que son ombre » ! Mais après deux semaines d'avances, de supplications ou carrément d'attouchements, je virai ce jeune homme à coups de pied dans les couilles, donner par Crabbe et Goyle bien évidemment. Puis les semaines qui suivirent, la rumeur prit vie. Même des mecs dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler se vantaient d'avoir couché avec moi.

Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que je n'aimais pas qu'on me drague. C'est moi qui faisais le premier pas. C'était peut-être pour ça que j'étais encore célibataire. Gabriel sautillait à coté de moi, joyeusement. On arrivait enfin au Nirvana ! Un magasin remplit de vêtements ! Des vêtements ! Et même des chaussures ! Oh mon dieu, des chaussures... Mon empire contre une paire de chaussures ! Non, mieux, mon gamin contre deux paires de chaussures ! Non, je déconne...

- Bon, Gaby, je t'achète un pull et un pantalon ! Ceux de ton choix !

- Mouais; je préfèrerais des _actions mans _!

Pfff... Pourquoi mon enfant, la chair de ma chair, préfèrerait jouer avec des Barbies pour garçons au lieu d'acheter des vêtements ? Quel attitude féminine ! Lui tenant fermement la main, on partit vers les rayons pour enfants. Je lui tenais toujours bien la main en public, parce qu'il avait toujours tendance à s'enfuir ou à me foutre la honte. Et même pauvre, je suis toujours aussi fier. Je vous passerai la séquence de shopping, avec son lot d'étrangetés. Comme Gabriel voulant absolument s'habiller avec une robe ou moi pleurant presque en essayant de magnifiques chaussures... Quand on sortit du magasin, on se dirigea vers une boutique de pétards. On en prit un certain nombre. Il était tard, mais pas encore assez pour être en retard au festival.

On partit vers un des points d'entrée pour le Chemin de Traverse. Dans un coin sombre, je sortis une vieille robe de sorcier que j'enfilai. Mon gamin me regarda admiratif. Il était tellement rare pour lui de me voir ainsi. Et moi, je sentis tout mon corps hurler de contentement d'avoir retrouver une petite partie de moi. Je sortis une autre robe pour mon fils qui l'enfila avec beaucoup de déférence. Je mis mon capuchon pour caché mon visage. Je préférais que personne ne me reconnaisse. Un autre groupe de sorciers, comme moi, avançait vers le point de passage. Je suivis le mouvement. Le chef de convoi, un petit homme bedonnant, portant une robe d'un orange criard, tapota le mur avec sa baguette et le mur devint flou avant de disparaître. Le reflux magique me fit frissonner de bien être. Nom d'une gargouille, que la magie me manquait !

Une fois de l'autre coté, le Chemin de Travers était époustouflant ! Des décorations flottaient partout, les rues grouillaient de monde et de la musique nous parvenait en même temps que les rires. Je me revis gamin, à onze ans, allant acheter mes fournitures scolaires pour ma première rentrée. Je marchais la tête haute à-coté de mon père qui était tellement fier de moi à l'époque.

Gabriel me lâcha la main et se mit à courir devant moi, il passa devant la boutique de Mme Guipure, qui m'avait fait mon premier uniforme. Encore là, je me revis en mon fils, un petit blond qui, sur son piédestal, se regardait dans le miroir pour voir l'effet qu'il faisait dans son uniforme. Ma mère, dans un coin, me regardait aussi, tenant mon chaudron. De tous, c'est elle qui devait être la plus fière. Je rattrapai mon fils avant qu'il ne disparaisse pour de bon.

Je pointai du doigt la direction où aurait lieu le discours avant les festivités. Gabriel fit 'oui' de la tête et me suivit sagement. Des serpentins de toutes les couleurs qui reliaient les maisons entre elles s'amusaient de temps en temps à embêter les passants. Un, de couleur rouge, s'enroula autour de la taille de Gabriel qui poussa un couinement de peur avant de s'accrocher à ma jambe. Là, il me ressemble beaucoup. J'attrapai le serpentin et libérai mon fils qui me tendit ses bras pour que je le porte.

En dehors de la ville, il y avait une grande plaine avec une scène. C'est là que le Ministre de la Magie donnerait son discourt puis ensuite il y aurait un concert avec toutes les stars du moment. Gabriel et moi choisissâmes une bonne place. Je m'assis en tailleur, c'est qu'il est lourd quand même à force le petiot. Il se mit immédiatement sur mes jambes. Et on attendit. Je regardai un peu stressé autour de moi pour voir s'il y avait des gens que je connaissais. Puis l'estrade s'éclaira. On applaudit à l'apparition du Premier Ministre Scrimgeour. Celui-ci avait bien vieillit, de ce que je pouvais voir. Il leva les bras pour réclamer le silence et pointa sa baguette sur sa gorge pour amplifier sa voix.

- Bienvenue à vous, sorcières et sorciers de toute l'Angleterre pour la cinquième célébration de la fin de la guerre, de la mort et de la peur!

La foule explosa en applaudissement et en cris de joie. Gabriel se retourna vers moi et me dit le plus calmement possible :

- Il a encore oublié mon anniversaire !

Il se retourna et croisa les bras avec une tête de hamster constipé. Je souris malgré moi, ce que j'adore ce gosse. Alors que je regardais mon fils, la foule devint encore plus bruyante et elle se leva. Je suivis le mouvement pour savoir ce qui se passait... mais je n'aurais pas dû. _Il_ était simplement arrivé sur scène. _Lui_ et sa pouffiasse rousse. Il salua la foule avec la force que donne l'habitude. Moi qui pensais que la foule était déjà au maximum de ses capacités, j'eus tord. Même les mouvements de bras du Premier Ministre n'y changea rien. Finalement, le Ministre eut un sourire crispé aux lèvres et parla par dessus la cohue.

- Notre héros voudrait dire quelques mots à vous tous.

Harry Potter s'avança aux côtés de l'homme politique et je remarquai qu'ils étaient de la même taille. De là où j'étais, je pouvais voir ses cheveux, qui d'habitude étaient dans un désordre pas possible, avait été coiffés avec beaucoup de goût. Il portait un costume de grand couturier, son sourire plus blanc que blanc montrait à tous une des choses que j'aimais le plus chez lui. Son si beau sourire. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Je n'écoutai pas ce qu'il disait mais m'imprégnai de sa voix. Sa voix à la fois douce et grave, un ton tendre et sécurisant, une voix que j'aimais trop. Son sourire et sa voix, deux choses sur trois que j'aimais le plus chez lui. Je fermai les yeux, me laissai tomber dans l'herbe et essayai de capter sa voix par tous les pores de ma peau. Gabriel se retourna vers moi et j'ouvris les yeux pour plongé dans deux émeraudes, des yeux d'un vert si magnifique que j'eus les larmes qui montèrent. Des yeux que j'aimais tellement. Des yeux qui m'avaient regardé, qui n'avaient regardé que moi. Rien que moi. Un sourire qui m'était adressé. Une voix qui me chuchotait qu'il m'aimait... Alors... s'il m'aimait aussi fort qu'il me l'avait dit, aussi fort que moi je l'aimais, pourquoi m'a-t-il abandonné quand j'avais eu si besoin de lui. Pourquoi m'avoir abandonné avec un enfant... seul... avec un enfant qui avait tes yeux, ton sourire!

Un enfant qui me rappelait tous les jours de ma vie que je ne pouvais pas aimer quelqu'un plus fort que toi. Que je ne pouvais aimer que toi. Un enfant qui me faisait tellement de mal. Qui me rappelait tous les jours que jamais plus tu ne seras à moi. Mais un enfant qui était de toi et qui malgré tout me permettait d'avoir encore un peu de toi près de moi... Mais pourquoi m'as-tu fait cela? Moi qui t'aimais si fort... Harry...

Je t'aime encore...

* * *

_A suivre..._

* * *

Et voila ^^ vous avez aimé? A la prochaine! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre** : Ni personne d'autre

**Disclamer** : Rien à moi, tout à JKR

**Paring** : HP/DM

**Rating** : M

**Note** : Ne prend pas en compte le tome 6 et le tome 7, ou du moins pas en entier. Juste aussi c'est ma première histoire donc, soyons indulgent avec les petits nouveaux! ^^' Alors voilà le nouveau chapitre qui est un Flache back. Alors merci beaucoup à Querty pour cette correction!

Bonne lecture!^^

* * *

Chapitre 6:

Comment avais-je fait pour tomber amoureux de lui? Ce fut une question qui me tarauda pendant de longues, longues semaines. Comment ? Alors que lui et moi on s'entendait si mal. Dans mon grand lit de satin et de soie, au manoir, je réfléchissais. A ce qui m'avait fait tomber amoureux de lui. J'avais quatorze ans. C'étaient les vacances de Pâques. Il pleuvait des cordes. Je posai une main sur ma poitrine où mon cœur était comprimé. Il était presque midi et je n'avais pas bougé de mon lit, j'avais à peine dormi. Notre quatrième année s'était vue chamboulée par le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Un magnifique championnat qui tenait le monde en haleine. Un championnat qui allait être plus qu'étrange grâce à notre Potter national.

Je fermai les yeux et refis la scène dans ma tête. On était dans la Grande Salle. On mangeait joyeusement. De ma table, je voyais parfaitement Potter manger avec entrain aux côtés de sa belette miséreuse et son castor ébouriffée. Je ne me posais pas de question à cette époque, mais je passais pratiquement tout mon temps à regarder Potter. Comme si ma vie dépendait du fait de le regarder. Je regardais de ma place son sourire qu'il adressait à Weasley. Sa petite fossette qui apparaissait sur sa joue droite. Je baissais les yeux après mon décompte de secondes que j'avais décidé d'accorder à observer Potter. Puis je me retournai vers nos invité, les élèves de Durmstrang. Ils s'étaient immédiatement mis à la table des Serpentards. Il était évident que nous étions les plus dignes à recevoir les représentants de cette école.

Et puis les explications du vieux sénile en robe. La limite d'âge en fit râler plus d'un, surtout du coté des têtes brûlées. Potter et son ombre (Weasley pour les intimes) étaient presque en train de crier au scandale si les frères siamois Weasley ne le faisaient pas plus fort qu'eux. Les élèves des autres Maisons firent aussi entendre leur voix, sauf les Serpentards. Notre esprit de conservation était plus fort qu'une gloire éternelle et je pouvais dire sans mentir que je ne me sentais pas du tout attiré par le championnat. La limite d'âge était la parfaite excuse à ma poltronnerie. Être lâche est tout un art !

Enfin bref ! Pendant quelques semaines, les élèves les plus courageux ont mis leur nom dans la coupe. Les jumeaux Weasley essayèrent même une ruse minable qui, bien entendu, ne réussit pas. Jusqu'au jour de l'annonce des noms des champions, j'étais resté dans le déni le plus total concernant Potter. Mais, le jour de l'annonce, quand il fut appelé, j'eus comme un coup au cœur. J'ai eu peur. Et étant un vrai trouillard, je connaissais cette sensation. Mais elle me parut étrange, pas comme d'habitude. C'est probablement pour ça que je mis plusieurs jours à le comprendre. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai eu peur pour quelqu'un d'autre que moi...

Je n'ai pas essayé d'expliquer pourquoi j'avais peur pour mon pire ennemi, j'étais trop mignon pour réfléchir. Je ne voulais pas devenir tout ridé plus tard. Mais au dortoir, dans mon lit, en entendant les ronflements des deux gorilles qui me servaient de garde du corps, et avouons-le, de seule compagnie, je ne pouvais pas dormir. Je réfléchissais. Et plus je réfléchissais, plus je vieillissais ! Oui, je n'avais que quatorze ans mais mon apparence était tout ce qui me restait étant donné que j'étais vide à l'intérieur. Enfin, pas si vide... j'avais un utérus !

J'avais eu les deux mois de vacances pour me remettre de cette nouvelle bien terrifiante. J'avais eu une longue et bruyante discussion avec ma mère, qui me donna tous les détails de cette anomalie génétique. Elle divulgua même que Regulus Black, le frère de Sirius Black, son cousin avait été aussi un Sibyllin, comme moi. Cela ne me remonta _pas_ _du tout_ le moral ! Ma relation avec mon père était devenue glaciale, voire même inexistante. J'étais bien content d'être à Poudlard, au moins je pouvais continuer d'être un garçon. Sans utérus !

Enfin, revenons-en à nos moutons. Je ne savais même pas comment réfléchir. J'étais complètement perdu... Je me suis même dit que ça devait être ce foutu truc de fille. Rah les filles ! Qu'est-ce qu'elles pouvaient nous pourrir la vie ! Je les hais ! Bordel... Ça veut dire que je me hais moi-même ? Je suis maudit ! Je pris le coussin et hurlai de toutes mes forces dedans. Je m'en fichais de réveiller les autres. J'étais con et le resterai ! Je le sentais bien que ma vie ne serait plus comme avant. La preuve, si je me perdais dans mes pensées c'était pour... parler de Potter qui était le second champion de Poudlard. Ouais, ouais... Quand je disais qu'il avait un profond besoin pathologique d'attention, celui-là ! Tiens, je la lui ressortirai celle-là. Bon je m'inquiète pour lui, - un peu - mais ça ne veut rien dire. Après tout, s'il crevait, je n'aurais personne à embêter dans le château.

Fier de mes pensées, je m'endormis.

Je finis par me répéter cette litanie tous les soirs, jusqu'à la première épreuve : des dragooooons !

Mais ils sont complètement tarés! Les dragons, ça vole ! Ça crache du feu ! Et en plus ça pue ! Purée que c'est moche...Et ils allaient forcer Potter à faire mumuse avec un dragon ? Le seul dragon avec lequel il doit jouer, c'est moi !

...

Euh... J'ai rien dit... Si, si, j'ai rien dit... Bon, il faut que je trouve une raison logique à tout ça, hmm... Un lapsus ! Voilà. C'était_ juste _un lapsus! Un lapsus de quoi ? Bah, Draco/dragon c'est quand même fichtrement ressemblant ! Et puis, mon père m'a nommé ainsi en l'honneur de ces bestioles. Bon, et pour ce qui est de jouer... Potter et moi on joue beaucoup... Euuh... On joue à celui qui est le plus méchant avec l'autre. C'est un jeu comme un autre ! Ouais. Ouais, voilà, c'est aussi simple que ça ! Héhé... Ah, tiens, le premier va bientôt arriver ! Ah le nôtre ! Vas-y Diggory ! En plus, tu as un cul trop beau !

...

J'analyse même pas ! Crétin d'utérus ! Reste à ta place, bordel !

Je poussais des hurlements en même temps que tous les élèves de Poudlard pour encourager le jeune homme. J'en oubliai tout en regardant notre vrai champion lutter pour obtenir l'œuf en or. C'est qu'il s'y connaissait en spectacle le Poufsouffle. Il a réussi, bien entendu ! Puis la fille et l'autre garçon. Puis soudain, la pression qui me comprima le ventre me rappela que c'était le tour de Potter. J'applaudis discrètement quand il entra dans l'arène. Le dragon n'était pas en vue, même pour nous dans les gradins. Je fouillais l'arène comme tous les autres, alors que Potter continuait d'avancer vers l'œuf. J'ai sursauté et hurlé quand le dragon est soudain apparu en crachant du feu. Je tremblais de tous mes membres, les yeux rivés sur une touffe de cheveux bruns.

- Accio Eclair de Feu !, hurla-t-il, la baguette pointée vers le ciel.

Mais oui ! Son balai ! Il n'y avait pas plus fort que lui dans les airs. Il volait comme un dieu et me chipait toujours le Vif d'Or ! C'était une bonne idée, en plus les dragons étaient accrochés donc il était en sécurité dans les airs. J'avais le cœur qui tambourinait dans ma poitrine, j'avais le sang en ébullition et surchargé d'adrénaline. Comme tous les élèves présents d'ailleurs. Le balai arriva et Potter monta dessus rapidement pour ensuite s'élever dans le ciel. Mais malheureusement - comme, quoi il a autant de chance que de malchance - le dragon cassa sa chaîne et vola après lui. Et ils disparurent vers le château.

Il y eut une sorte de silence dans l'arène. Je me laissai tomber sur mon banc et attendis, la peur glaçant mes entrailles. Goyle s'assit aussi et me proposa une chocogrenouille. J'étais un gourmand invétéré. Mais là, mon estomac était tellement noué que je refusai poliment. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais tout le monde pense que je suis méchant avec mes deux comparses alors que c'est totalement faux.

Aaaaaah ! On entendit clairement des bruits de briques venant du château. Comme si le dragon s'était fracassé sur le toit ou une tour. Tout le monde se leva et essaya de voir quelque chose mais j'étais à la fois trop bas dans les tribunes et trop petit pour voir quoi que ce soit. Je commençai donc à me ronger un ongle, moi qui avais tout tenté pour arrêter de le faire.

- Je ne vois rien, m'indiqua Goyle.

- Moi non plus, répondit Crabe.

Oui, mes grands, continuaient à me donner des indications aussi importantes. Je devais être un des seuls à être assis sagement. Je fixais l'œuf en or devant moi, et me disais qu'il était quand même horrible de faire tout ce cirque pour seulement ça ! Il devait forcément y avoir une raison logique pour qu'ils doivent récupérer cette chose. Soudain, une tache noire tomba du ciel et attrapa l'œuf en même temps. Potter... J'explosai en même temps que la foule, l'acclamant, mon cœur battant encore la chamade mais pulsant un sang chaud qui me fit tellement de bien.

Il avait réussit et il était en vie. Il tendit l'œuf au bout de son bras et regarda le public qui l'acclamait. Il était tellement beau comme ça. Et étrangement, j'avais senti mon cœur se gonfler de fierté.

oO-Oo

Je vous ai déjà parlé de ma réputation de garçon facile ? Ouais. Et bien, elle commença après la première épreuve. J'étais dans la bibliothèque en train de faire un devoir de Métamorphose. Ce n'était pas vraiment une matière où j'étais très doué dans la pratique, mais dans la théorie j'étais déjà meilleur. Je faisais tourner ma plume entre mes doigts tout en réfléchissant. J'essayais de savoir comment compléter mon devoir des dix centimètres manquaient. Mon mètre bien en place à droite de mon parchemin me montrait que la malheureuse phrase que j'avais trouvé était loin de faire dix centimètres. Une bonne conclusion ferait l'affaire si seulement je n'étais pas aussi nul pour en écrire.

Ce fut lors de cette intense réflexion qu'il s'assit devant moi. Un espoir fou me fit croire que c'était Potter, bien que je ne le compris pas à se moment là, je fus déçu que ce ne soit pas lui. Je ne le connaissais pas. Mais je regardai sa cravate bleue et je compris qu'il était de Serdaigle. Il était séduisant, ça c'était indéniable. Dans le genre beau brun ténébreux, il avait un très beau sourire et de grandes mains.

- Salut, me dit-il et je pus remarquer qu'il avait une voix chaude.

- Euh, salut. Qui es-tu ?

- Je m'appelle Samuel Connor, je suis à Serdaigle en sixième année. Tu dois te demander ce que je veux. En fait, je te vois souvent travailler ici et je dois avouer que je te trouve particulièrement... euh, mignon.

Bingo ! Je rougis comme une tomate bien mûre. Jamais personne ne m'avait complimenté sur mon apparence physique. Sauf moi... Mais, question : il n'avait pas peur que je ne sois pas gay ? Dans le doute, je lui demandai.

- J'ai une sorte d'intuition pour savoir ce genre de choses. Je voulais savoir si tu serais libre pour un rendez-vous ? Enfin, c'est comme tu veux, tu n'y es pas obligé. Tu veux de l'aide ?

C'est comme ça que mon premier petit ami et moi on s'est rencontré. Je sais que j'avais dit que je n'aimais pas qu'on me drague mais à cette époque je ne le savais pas. Samuel était très gentil avec moi. Étant à Serdaigle, il était travailleur et je ne comptais plus le nombre d'heures qu'on passa à la bibliothèque. Il m'aidait beaucoup mais on passait la majeure partie de notre temps à parler. Il était bavard mais ne monopolisait pas la conversation. Il adorait mes cheveux et passait son temps la main dedans. Et moi j'étais sous le charme de ses grandes mains. Oh, et puis il embrassait tellement bien ! Bien sûr, notre relation fut secrète. Ni lui, ni moi ne voulions le dire à qui que ce fut. En même temps, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de parler de ça à Crabbe et Goyle, et comme je n'avais personne d'autre à qui parler... Héhé !

Mais même dans les bras de Samuel, je restais obnubilé par Potter. Je me demandais des fois s'il embrassait comme mon petit ami. Si lui aussi aimerait mes cheveux ou ma peau pâle. Est-ce qu'il aimerait aussi descendre sa main le long de mon dos jusqu'à mes fesses ? Il y avait aussi un autre avantage à sortir avec Samuel : il était ami avec Diggory. Et quand je lui posais des questions sur le tournoi, il me racontait des choses que son ami lui avait dites, comme par exemple, le fait qu'il avait découvert l'énigme de l'œuf. Immédiatement, je me demandai si Potter avait fait de même. Mais je savais que non, il n'était pas assez futé!

J'étais toujours dans le déni. Je me savais obsédé par Potter mais je me mentais. Pour moi, j'étais comme avant. Je fabriquais des badges pour le dénigrer, et encenssait Diggory. Ce qui plu beaucoup à Samuel. Je fus changé en fouine, ce qui me traumatisa. Samuel passa un certain temps à se foutre de moi et ben, tout ce temps, il le passa sans me toucher ! J'étais humilié et il passait quand même son temps à se moquer de moi. Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant que Potter trouva drôle de me surnommer « la fouine » ! Je ne pardonnai à Samuel cet écart de conduite qu'au bout de deux semaines de suppliques de sa part. Ensuite, il put remettre ses mains dans mes cheveux, ou les mettre sur mes fesses.

Et, bien sûr, il devint un peu trop insistant sur le fait de coucher avec moi. Mais pas prêt, je n'étais pas prêt.

- Bordel Samuel, j'ai seulement quatorze ans ! Laisse-moi un peu de temps !, lui avais-je hurlé à la face.

Il se calma jusqu'à la deuxième épreuve. Grâce à son amitié avec Diggory, on fut sur la meilleure plateforme, au deuxième étage, juste au-dessus de l'endroit où les champions plongeraient. Potter était là, en combinaison, et je me surpris à regarder le postérieur de Potter pour le comparer avec celui de Samuel. Je ne dirai même pas qui avait gagné. Puis Potter plongea. Et le temps passa. Lentement. Je discutais avec Samuel, ses amis et mes amis. Crabbe et Goyle ne faisaient vraiment pas leur âge et, du reste, c'était moi qui étais le plus petit. Et il semblait que les amis de Samuel étaient au courant pour nous deux et cela me gênait un peu. Soudain, un concurrent creva la surface de l'eau. Suivi d'un autre. Chacun avec une personne. Puis la fille, seule. Mais toujours pas de Potter. Sérieux, il pouvait pas arrêter de faire son intéressant !

Je serrai la rambarde en essayant de scruter l'eau. Mais je ne voyais rien.

- Remonte, remonte, remonte, remonte... marmonnais-je en une sourde litanie.

Je ne remarquai pas que Samuel m'avait entendu, je ne remarquai même pas qu'il me regardait. Toute mon attention était tournée vers Potter qui ne revenait pas. Inconscient de la jalousie qui avait terni le beau visage de mon petit ami. Enfin, Potter remonta à la surface ! Je poussai un soupir de soulagement, et applaudis un peu avec les autres avant d'arrêter.

Ce fut le soir même que Samuel tenta de me forcer. Il avait demandé à ce qu'on se voit dans notre planque. Qui était en fait un ancien bureau non utilisé depuis longtemps. Il était là, sur des couvertures, adossé contre le mur, me fixant de ses yeux marrons. Je lui souris et m'approchai de lui. Immédiatement, je me serrai contre lui, dans ses bras. Il plongea sa main dans mes cheveux et tira ma tête en arrière pour m'embrasser. Je n'aimais pas trop quand il faisait ça. Son baiser devint de plus en plus langoureux jusqu'à ce qu'il m'oblige à m'allonger. J'essayai de le repousser, déjà pour reprendre ma respiration, et aussi lui dire d'arrêter. Mais je n'y arrivais pas. Il mit fin lui-même au baiser mais continua en embrassant mon cou, me mordant même.

- Samuel, arrête ! Je te dis d'arrêter ! Samuel stop !

Il grogna mais ne s'arrêta pas. Il me força à écarter les cuisses et s'y installa. Je sentis clairement son désir et je pris peur. Très peur. Je me débattais mais je n'avais pas la force qu'il avait. Alors je hurlai. Je le suppliai d'arrêter, de me laisser tranquille, de ne pas me faire de mal. Et je pleurai. Ce fut que quand je me mis à pleurer qu'il s'arrêta. Il me regarda me cacher le visage dans mes mains, sanglotant, alors qu'il avait ouvert ma chemise et commencé à ouvrir mon pantalon. Il s'écarta et j'en profitai pour reculer jusqu'au mur et me recroqueviller sur moi-même.

- Draco... excuse-moi. Draco, je suis tellement désolé !

Il s'approcha de moi. Terrifié, je le laissai me prendre dans ses bras. Il me caressa les cheveux tout en s'excusant. J'avais peur qu'il recommence si jamais je me débattais. Il m'aida à me relever et reboutonna ma chemise pendant que je faisais de même avec mon pantalon. Il essuya doucement mon visage de mes larmes avec ses pouces.

- Je vais aller me coucher, Samuel. A demain.

Il me laissa partir. Une fois dans le couloir, je courus jusqu'à mon dortoir. Une fois dans mon lit, je mis un sort de silence et j'éclatais en sanglots. Jamais, jamais Potter ne m'aurait fait ça ! Jamais... Non, Potter était un Gryffondor. C'était Saint-Potter ! Non, Potter ne m'aurait jamais fais de mal.

Le lendemain, je demandai à Crabbe et Goyle de s'occuper de Samuel. Ce qu'ils firent. Il resta loin de moi par la suite, lui et ses amis. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il raconta pour expliquer notre séparation mais moi, je n'ai jamais rien dit. J'avais trop honte de moi. Mais un peu avant les vacances de Pâques, les gens me regardèrent étrangement, des mecs - bien plus vieux que moi pour la plupart - m'abordèrent pour savoir si je les trouvais à mon goût. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment au début. Je recevais des lettres de rendez-vous, souvent tard dans la nuit avec des fois des questions sur mes préférences. J'étais peut-être vierge mais je n'étais pas innocent...

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi cette réputation fut si intense. Je n'avais jamais plu aux filles. Je devais être un peu trop spécial pour elle. Ou trop beau ! Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'y avait que deux filles dans mon entourage qui m'aimaient. La première était ma mère, la seconde, Pansy. Je savais avoir une longue liste de défauts mais on ne pouvait rajouter ni l'inceste, ni la zoophilie ! Je fus donc surpris de voir que tout le monde pensait que j'écartais les cuisses plus vite que mon ombre !

La présence constante de Crabbe et Goyle à mes côtés dissuadait beaucoup de monde de se moquer ouvertement de moi, ou de me faire des propositions des plus crapuleuses. Je les en remerciais beaucoup pour ça. Intérieurement bien sûr. Les personnes de ma Maison eurent aussi vent des rumeurs et je ne fus plus tranquille dans la salle commune. Il semblerait que j'étais bien plus attirant que je ne le pensais... En tout cas un jour, j'entendis Warrington, un des poursuiveurs de mon équipe se vanter qu'on avait fait des « trucs » dans les douches des vestiaires, endroit où selon lui, je lui aurais donné rendez-vous.

oO-Oo

Enfin voilà... maintenant j'étais en vacances de Pâques dans ma chambre. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'y retourner... Je m'y sentais si mal rien que d'y penser... Et puis, je ne pouvais pas vraiment dire la vérité. J'avais trop honte de ma tentative de viol. Si mon père l'apprenait, je serais la risée de la famille, de Poudlard. Non mais imaginons les commentaires : « alors Malfoy tu donnes dans la soumission ? » ou pire « avoue que tu as aimé ça ! ». Ou dans la Gazette « La fouine plus bas que terre ! Première édition ! »... Non, j'ai trop honte. Je préférais une réputation de pute que celle de victime...

Je me demandai si Potter était au courant pour ça. Est-ce qu'il pensait à moi comme son ennemi ou comme la prostituée du château ? Ça me faisait mal au cœur de me dire qu'il puisse penser à moi de cette façon. Moi, de lui, je ne voyais plus que les bons côtés. De combien j'aimais son sourire, bien qu'il ne me le destinait jamais. De combien je trouvais sa tête de bigleux adorable. J'admirais son courage aussi. Son talent aussi. Sa silhouette me suivait dans mes rêves. Ses fesses surtout, et son cou aussi. Il avait fait la une de la Gazette aujourd'hui. Comme pratiquement tous les jours, mais là, sa photo était à son avantage. Il était beau. Si beau.

Salazar, qu'est-ce que je l'aimais... Du bout de l'index, je touchai son visage. Je rêvai de toucher sa peau dorée. Je me demandais s'il était possible d'arranger les choses entre nous ? Juste pour qu'on soit plus proche, juste pour que je puisse moi aussi avoir des sourires pour moi. Merlin que je voudrais un de ses sourires rien que pour moi. Ce sont ses mains que je voudrais dans mes cheveux. Ce sont ses lèvres sur les miennes qui me feraient vibrer. Ses beaux yeux verts qui ne regarderaient que moi. C'est pour lui que j'accepterais de perdre ma virginité. Ce serait tellement bien s'il pouvait être mon premier ! Le mieux, c'est qu'il soit le seul !

Je l'aime. Je suis amoureux ! Mon père me disait que l'amour était un leurre, qu'il ne fallait pas laisser quelqu'un aller trop près de soi, émotionnellement parlant. Sinon, on serait esclave de cette personne, elle pourrait nous contrôler, faire ce qu'elle veut de nous. Mais je n'avais pas peur. J'étais tellement heureux d'aimer. Tellement heureux de pouvoir ressentir quelque chose d'aussi fort. De ne pas être aussi vide que je l'ai toujours pensé. Alors non, je n'ai pas peur d'aimer. Je suis amoureux et rien ne pourra plus jamais me rendre malheureux. Rien !

J'avais pris une grande décision. Je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire. Je n'en pouvais plus de son mépris. J'avais décidé d'être meilleur, pour lui. J'avais décidé d'être poli, aimable et... gentil avec lui et ses amis. De ne plus les insulter, à la limite, garder une certaine distance avec les amis, mais me rapprocher de lui. Après tout, c'était un peu mon but. Il est mon but !

Tout commença donc à la rentrée des vacances de Pâques. Il attendait ses amis qui revenaient des vacances. Je lui souriai gentiment en passant à-coté de lui et lui dis :

- Bonjour.

Oui, bon j'aurais pu trouver mieux. Mais je perdais mes moyens face à lui. Il ne répondit pas bien entendu. Il avait les yeux encore plus gros que des soucoupes, ce qui n'était pas la plus belle tête qu'il pouvait faire. Mais ses yeux avaient merveilleusement brillés, il était vraiment beau. Bordel, je me transformais en midinette... Mais je l'aimais...

Ma réputation enfla. Ça en devenait risible. Et humiliant pour moi. Parce que, disons les choses comme elles le sont : j'avais quatorze ans et il semblerait que j'étais sexuellement hyperactif, voire même une vraie bête ! Ce qui ne peut être que faux, à notre âge, à la limite nous pouvons seulement nous vanter de ne pas être des éjaculateurs précoces...! Et puis, j'avais toujours cette attitude un peu hautaine et orgueilleuse qui devait en saoûler plus d'un. Et selon la dernière lettre d'un admirateur inconnu : « Je voudrais tellement te mettre plus bas que terre pour te faire ravaler ta fierté et te faire aimer ça ! » Moui... bien sûr... J'étais donc très aimé...

Il n'y eut aucun avancement entre moi et Potter, et ce n'était pas faute d'essayer. J'avais été le plus gentil du monde, sans tomber dans la niaiserie. Je gardais mon mordant naturel mais en restant toujours dans l'humour. Mais, il ne devait pas comprendre mon humour... Pfff...

La troisième épreuve arriva. Un grand labyrinthe s'étendait devant nous. On était dans des gradins, on faisait la fête, la fanfare était déchainée ! Bref on s'éclatait. Bien qu'à un moment donné, je cherchais du regard le con qui m'avait mis la mains aux fesses ! Allez tous vous faire foutre ! Mon homme doit bientôt affronter le danger ! Je relevai la tête bien haut et j'oubliai l'incident.

Un discours de notre directeur puis Potter avança dans le labyrinthe. Tout le monde s'assit où descendit des gradins pour danser. Des sortes de chants de guerre avait été inventés pour louer son école. Étant plus nombreux que les autres, l'hymne de Poudlard était la plus forte. En fait, c'était marrant ! Les élèves de Durmstrang avaient improvisé une danse de leur pays qui fut suivi par des élèves de Poudlard, des Gryffondors pour la plupart.

Le directeur nous demanda de nous rasseoir car le temps était bien passé et on sentait que la fin allait bientôt arriver. Fébriles, nous vîmes un éclair rouge s'envoler dans le ciel. Un des champions avait abandonné. Des Aurors, spécialement appelés pour l'occasion, entrèrent dans le labyrinthe dont ils levèrent les sorts sur leur passage pour aller chercher le concourent. C'était Potter ? Non ! C'était la fille ! Beauxbâtons était disqualifié. Elle raconta à sa directrice ce qui s'était passé dans sa langue maternelle. Mais un des garçons de l'école traduisait pour ses copains en face de moi. J'écoutai donc et imaginai ce que devait vivre Potter. Pourquoi il ne pouvait jamais être tranquille ? Krum revint aussi, un peu dans les vapes. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans ce foutu labyrinthe ?

Puis, il arriva. Enfin, ils revinrent. Potter et Diggory. Deux corps, l'un sur l'autre, dont un ne bougeait pas. J'entendais des sanglots de la part de... Potter. Il ne lâchait pas le corps de Diggory qui ne bougeait pas. Qui ne bougerait plus... Le directeur attrapa Potter et le força à reculer du cadavre. Puis on entendit les cries déchirants du père de Diggory rompre le silence. Les cries d'un père perdant son enfant. Je regardais Potter en larmes, épuisé et blessé. J'aurais tellement eu envie d'aller le prendre dans mes bras, le consoler et lui promettre que plus rien ne lui arriverait. Mais... ce n'était pas mon rôle. Non, ses amis le firent pour moi. Granger dans ses bras et le rouquin derrière lui, une main sur l'épaule.

C'est ainsi que se termina le tournoi. Par la phrase de Potter :

- Il est revenu ! Il est revenu !

* * *

_A suivre..._

* * *

Et voila! A la prochaine! dite-moi ce que vous en avez penser? ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre** : Ni personne d'autre

**Disclamer** : Rien à moi, tout à JKR

**Paring** : HP/DM

**Rating** : M

**Note** : Ne prend pas en compte le tome 6 et le tome 7, ou du moins pas en entier. Juste aussi c'est ma première histoire donc, soyons indulgent avec les petits nouveaux! ^^

Bonjour à tous! Voila un nouveau chapitre tout chaud et corriger par ma bêta qui travail plus vite que son ombre et qui m'a bleuffé ^^  
Pour les rewiewer anonyme qui veulent que leur réponde, pas de problème! Donner moi seulement une adresse mail pour que je puisse le faire.  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 7 :

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était de retour. Je le sentis clairement quand je rentrai chez moi pour les grandes vacances. Ma mère avait le teint blême et la mine lugubre, me jetant des regards apeurés. J'en frissonnai. Mon père avait dû se faire brutalement remonter les bretelles. Il avait quand même dit qu'il n'avait jamais servi le Lord et donc, par la même, ne croyait pas aux valeurs qu'Il prônait. Et s'il y a bien une chose que mon père prône, c'est la valeur du sang ! Le dîner, ce soir-là, se passa dans le silence. Bon, les repas n'étaient jamais une fiesta mais quand même, il y avait des limites ! Au moins, ils me posaient des questions sur l'école, sur le voyage de retour et autres. Surtout que là, il y avait eu le Tournoi. Mais rien n'y fit, personne n'ouvrit la bouche sauf pour manger.

Je ne fis aucun effort dans ce sens. Je connaissais mon père et une baffe était souvent une bonne réponse aux questions. Et comme je suis d'une grande prudence - et aussi parce que ma peau marque très vite - je la fermais. Je ne préciserai même pas que presque tout le monde avait oublié que j'avais eu quinze ans... En fait, ma mère était la seule à s'en être souvenu, mais à cette époque, je m'en fichais. C'était de mon père que j'attendais quelque chose. Mais quoi ? « Félicitations, tu as réussi à vivre jusqu'à quinze ans, bravo ! Reviens quand tu en auras trente ! » Alors comme d'hab, je me taisais.

Cet été fut assez étrange. Étrangement chaud... En principe, pendant l'été on part en vacances à la mer, mais pas cette année. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me faire ça ? Pour la peine, je me vengerai sur les paons albinos du parc ! Saletés de poulets ! Il faisait tellement chaud que je me desséchais sur l'herbe, la bouche ouverte pour essayer de réguler la température de mon corps, comme les chiens. Mais bon je dû me rendre à l'évidence : je n'étais pas un chien...

Il me fallait une glace ! Au chocolat ! Je me levai, gémissant comme si j'allais mourir. Mais c'est qu'il y avait de quoi mourir ! Si j'avais eu la force de le faire, j'aurais couru jusqu'à mon manoir, mais comme je suis une feignasse... D'un coup, je m'arrêtai. Sur les marches menant à la porte d'entrée se tenait Nott Junior. Il avait les avant-bras sur ses genoux et regardait par terre, en plein Soleil. Ce type était cinglé ! Je connaissais son père depuis tout petit, étant donné qu'il était un « collègue » de mon père, mais je n'avais connu son fils que lorsque nous sommes entrés à Poudlard. Mais nous ne nous étions jamais parlé.

Théodore Nott était complètement et définitivement agoraphobe. Il avait une telle peur de la foule que c'en était presque mignon. Cependant, il était tellement terrifiant que personne n'osait lui parler, pas même moi. Il avait des cheveux châtains d'un banal affligeant, mais ses yeux... Il leva sa tête vers moi quand il se rendit compte de ma présence. Le visage neutre, ses deux perles bleu ciel fixées dans les miennes, il était intimidant.

- Salut, Nott ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- J'accompagne mon père... Il est venu rendre visite au tien...

Il avait une voix encore plus traînante que la mienne et c'est pas peu dire. Il avait une façon de faire traîner les syllabes en longueur, donnant l'impression que le temps ne s'écoulait pas de la même manière avec lui.

- Tu sais, tu peux entrer. Personne ne va te manger !

- Je sais... Mais... je n'aime pas être seul dans un des salons... de ta maison.

- Tu veux dire qu'on t'a laissé seul chez moi ? Étrange, d'ordinaire ma mère est plus hospitalière que ça... Bon ! Je comptais aller manger une glace. Tu en veux une ?

Je n'imaginais pas Nott manger quelque chose de sucrée. Pour moi, il ne mangeait que de la viande. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, mais pour moi, la viande a une connotation sinistre... Et comme Nott était sinistre, j'avais fait cette association.

- Mais si tu préfères tu peux manger de la dinde. J'en ai piétiné un troupeau entier !

- Un troupeau de dindes...? Étrange... Mais je préfère une glace... Il fait chaud...

- Alors suis-moi !

Je montai les marche et je l'entendis soupirer en se levant lui aussi. Il faisait plus frais dans le manoir que dehors mais l'ambiance sombre n'aidait pas à la détente. Nott me suivant à la trace, je montai dans ma chambre. Je dois avouer que je ne savais même pas où se trouvait la cuisine, mais depuis tout petit on m'avait interdit l'accès à la cuisine, prétextant que j'étais de trop haut rang pour y mettre les pieds. Si mes ancêtres me voyaient maintenant !

Nott s'assit sur un fauteuil de ma chambre et attendit en me fixant de ses yeux trop clairs. On disait souvent que j'avais des yeux froids mais c'est personne n'avaient jamais plongé dans ceux de Nott. Mes yeux étaient certes gris mais ils n'étaient pas si glaciaux. J'essayais d'adoucir mon visage et mon expression pour mon Potter ! Être gentil était devenu mon nouveau crédo et donc je me devais d'être gentil avec Nott ! J'appelai mon elfe de maison attitré et lui commandai deux glaces, je fus surpris du parfum que demanda mon hôte : de la vanille. Cela n'allait pas du tout avec son personnage. J'aurais pensé à la fraise pour rappeler la couleur du sang.

On mangea dans un silence complet. Mais je ne me sentais pas mal à l'aise, c'est tout le contraire. Nott avait une présence réconfortante. Je dévorai ma glace rapidement curieux d'en savoir plus sur Nott. Je n'avais certes jamais éprouvé le besoin de me faire des amis, mais il y a un début à tout. Il semblait parfois si seul...

- Alors Nott, comment as-tu trouvé cette année ?

- Longue...

- Ah bon ? Pour moi, elle a été la mère de plein de surprises. J'ai découvert plein de choses sur moi et sur mon avenir. Ce que je veux faire de ma vie !

Ouais, ma vie je veux la faire près de Potter ! Dans mes rêves, je me transformais en un monstre de mièvrerie et devenais tellement guimauve que je me filais des indigestions ! Nott avait l'air intéressé par mes propos - enfin autant qu'il pouvait l'être vu ses expressions faciales quasi inexistantes.

- Qu'as-tu appris ?

- C'est privé, mais c'est une chose fantastique.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire..., mais ça doit être... bien d'avoir quelque chose de géniale qui nous arrive...

- Tu n'as jamais connu ça ?

- Non...

Je pouvais le comprendre. Avant Potter, rien de fantastique ne m'était arrivé.

- Ça dois venir du fait que nous vivons... dans une sorte de cocon... Nos parents nous ont coupé de la vraie vie... par leurs principes... Nous n'avons jamais manqué d'argent..., nous avons toujours eu tout ce que nous voulions... C'est bien triste de ne se battre pour rien...

- Il y a toujours des choses que l'argent ne peut donner ! Et c'est pour ces choses qu'il faut se battre ! Même si je suis une grosse feignasse, je vais le faire. Et toi aussi si tu avais un but, tu pourrais te battre.

- Je... n'ai pas trouvé... pour qui me battre...

- Tu n'es pas obligé de te battre pour quelqu'un. Un objet ça marche aussi ! Ou un concept !

- Comme celui pour lequel nos pères se battent...?

Je ne répondis rien. Je n'aimais pas trop parler de ça. Les croyances de mon père sur la supériorité de notre sang m'avait toujours mis mal à l'aise bien que je ne l'ai jamais contredit. Et que, par habitude, je le véhiculais à l'école.

- Je pense que l'on doit se battre... que pour une personne... L'argent peut tout nous donner... mais aucun gallion ne peut acheter de l'affection... voire de l'amour...

- Tu n'as jamais trouvé personne pour qui te battre ?

- Non... J'ai du mal avec les êtres vivants... Vous êtes tellement... terrifiants...

- Je te fais peur ?

- Tu n'as pas idée... Et si je suis à... Serpentard, c'est parce que je ne suis pas courageux...

- Et bah voilà !

Je m'exclamai si fort que Nott sursauta. Je remarquai qu'il était légèrement rouge au niveau des joues. Il devait fichtrement être intimidé. Je remarquai que ses mains tremblaient un peu. Ça devait être triste d'avoir peur de ses semblables. Surtout quand on sait que nous ne pouvons pas vivre sans eux.

- J'ai trouvé pour qui tu pourrais te battre ! Pour moi !

- Je ne suis pas gay...

- Il n'y a pas que pour l'amour que l'on peut se battre, mais aussi pour l'amitié. Si tu veux, je peux aussi me battre pour toi !

- Pourquoi ? Tu as déjà... des amis...

- Ah bon ? Tu es vraiment sûr ? Crabbe et Goyle ne sont pas vraiment des amis. Leurs parents les ont obligé à rester avec moi. Ils sont avec moi par principe. Je... n'ai jamais eu d'amis. De vrais je veux dire. Je ne suis pas doué avec les gens. Pas que je sois timide, mais je suis maladroit. Un peu sauvage.

- Pourquoi moi...?

- Tu me fais penser à moi. Moi aussi j'ai peur des gens. Peur d'être rejeté... Et puis, je ne suis pas du genre à réfléchir. J'agis ! Je le dis toujours, je suis trop mignon pour réfléchir !

J'aurais sûrement pas dû me laisser aller comme ça... Mais le fait de faire un gros travail sur moi-même pour être plus gentil me donnait envie de faire quelque chose pour Nott. Et puis il me permettra de m'entrainer à être sympathique pour quand je devrais le faire avec Potter. Parce qu'après tout, il ne faudrait pas que je fasse l'idiot. Il faut être crédible ! Sinon, il m'enverra sur les roses !

Mon elfe de maison revint pour reprendre nos coupes et dit à Nott que son père l'appelait pour s'en aller. Je cachai ma déception de le voir déjà partir. Il se leva et partit de ma chambre. Je le suivis jusqu'à la porte. Je saluai son père qui donnait une vague idée de ce à quoi Nott Jr ressemblerait plus tard : un bel homme. Avant de partir, Nott me chuchota doucement:

- Merci... tu es le premier à m'avoir accordé... de l'attention... Je vais réfléchir...

Et il partit à la suite de son père.

oO-Oo

Mon réveil sonna. D'un coup sec, je l'éteignis. J'avais tellement de mal à émerger que s'en était comique. Mais aujourd'hui je fis un gros effort, car aujourd'hui est la première rentrée de Gabriel à l'école. Il va enfin aller à l'école ! L'école primaire des Petits Mages, sur le Chemin de Traverse était la plus réputée du coin, et la plus proche aussi. J'avais demandé à mon patron de reculer mes heures du matin pour que je puisse emmener Gabriel à l'école. Bon, je finissais plus tard mais ce n'était pas si grave étant donné que cette école faisait aussi l'étude le soir pour les parents qui, comme moi, travaillaient tard. Enfin je ne travaillais pas si tard, donc ça irait.

On était en Septembre, le premier. J'avais passé tout le mois d'Août à parler de l'école à Gabriel, de l'habituer au rythme, au fait qu'il y resterait plus tard que d'autres et qu'il allait connaître d'autres enfants comme lui. Mais rien n'y fit, Gabriel était stressé. Il était déjà réveillé, sur son siège dans la cuisine, en train de mâchouiller l'oreille de son chat en peluche. La directrice m'avait conseillé de lui laisser son doudou qui serait un objet qui lui rappellerait la maison et le rassurerait.

Quand j'entrai dans la cuisine, Gabriel me regarda d'un air désespéré. Heureusement qu'hier j'avais préparé de la pâte à crêpe pour lui en faire. Trois bonnes crêpes plus tard, Gabriel était toujours aussi terrifié mais maintenant, il était aussi nauséeux. Bordel ! Il gérait vraiment mal le stress ! C'est de ma faute ? C'est parce qu'il y a eu une erreur dans son éducation ? Merde alors, je me conduisais vraiment comme une mère poule...!

- Aller Gaby ! Tu vas mettre ton uniforme et on y va.

Il descendit, ou plutôt se laissa tomber de son siège, et partit dans sa chambre. Il me faisait un peu pitié. Pauvre gosse ! Je le suivis et le regardai mettre son pantalon comme un zombie. Mon pauvre bébé ! Je m'habillai toujours avec autant de goût et de classe. Parce que j'étais aussi un peu anxieux. Et pour lutter contre l'angoisse, je faisais tout pour être physiquement parfait. Quoique... Peut-être que la cravate était un peu de trop? Je la mis dans mon sac - au cas où je changerais d'avis. Dans mon sac, il y avait aussi ma seule et unique robe de sorcier, noire, et celle de mon fils pour l'école. Il était prêt. Je l'inspectai comme toujours avant de lui donner la main et de sortir.

C'est moi où il est aimanté au sol ? Il était devenu de plus en plus dur à tirer. Sa bouche se tordait en une grimace et je sentais qu'il allait éclater en sanglots dans peu de temps. Je m'arrêtai près du bar faussement Moldu, où je pourrai prendre la poudre de cheminette pour aller au Chemin de Traverse. Je m'accroupis pour être au même niveau que ce sale gosse et le regardai dans les yeux.

- Gabriel !, m'exclamai-je, d'un ton autoritaire. Tu viens ! De toute façon, je t'y emmènerai même s'il faut pour ça que je t'assomme !

- Tu es un père horrible !

Je pris sa main et il me suivit. Des fois, je me demandais comment il faisait pour me croire. Parce que j'étais un expert en punition un peu tordue. Comme la fois où je l'ai menacé de pendre ses _Action Man_, ce que je fis. Ou de lui couper ses lacets de chaussures ! Bref, Gabriel est très naïf. Nous prîmes la cheminée et on arriva enfin au Chemin de Traverse. En passant devant une vitrine, je me recoiffai correctement. Un tournant avant l'école, je refis correctement le nœud de la cravate de Gabriel, remis ses épis en place et finalement on y alla. Devant les portes de l'école, plein de petits enfants de l'âge de mon fils, avec leurs parents, étaient stressés.

Je soufflai pour me donner du courage et mon fils m'imita. Je souriai à des mères qui consolaient leurs morpions en pleurs et je fus quand même content que mon gamin ne fasse pas pareil. Non, lui il était figé. Je me mis de nouveau à sa hauteur.

- Gaby, tu m'écoutes ? Tu es encore en vie ?

- Papa, j'ai peur.

- Mais tu n'as pas à avoir peur mon bébé ! Je te promets que tu seras heureux d'être à l'école. Oui, bon, c'est vrai que c'est terrifiant la première fois, mais tu te feras beaucoup de copains et tu pourras jouer avec eux aux pirates!

-Pfff, papa tu es d'un démodé ! Maintenant, faut être des martiens...

Donnez-moi une batte que je l'assomme ! Heureusement que je sais qu'il agresse les gens quand il a peur. Un peu comme moi... Merlin, je sais que je me répète mais la génétique est vraiment un truc étrange !

- Bon et bien, tu auras plein de copains martiens et quand je viendrai te chercher ce soir tu seras l'enfant le plus heureux du monde et tu auras plein de choses à me raconter. En plus ce soir, Rogue viendra à la maison pour savoir comment s'est passée ta journée. Tu es content de voir Papi ?

- Bof, on a été en vacances ensemble, tu te rappelles ?

Ouais, Séverus en maillot de bain... Brrrr...

- Alors écoute-moi bien. Je vais te donner des conseils pour que tout se passe bien. Petit un, tu obéis à la maîtresse. Petit deux, tu es gentil avec les autres enfants. Et petit trois, je t'ai mis des gâteaux dans ton sac pour le goûter, n'hésite pas à en donner aux autres si tu veux te faire des copains !

- Ouais, payer les gens, ça aide. Les pirates font souvent ça ! Mais pas les martiens !

-Tu es un martien pirate?

Il ne répondit même pas. La cloche de l'école avait sonné. Il était l'heure. Deux institutrices arrivèrent avec des listes dans les mains. Je chuchotai à Gabriel que l'une d'elles était sa maîtresse. La première appela des enfants, dont le mien. Je l'embrassai sur le front et le regardai marcher d'un pas raide jusqu'à sa maîtresse et donner la main au petit garçon qui avait été appelé avant lui. Il ne me quittait pas des yeux, yeux qui s'ouvraient de plus en plus. J'ai eu peur qu'il les perdent... Finalement, une des maîtresses leur demanda de les suivre et ils partirent. J'attendis qu'il soit dans le bâtiment pour partir à mon tour.

Mais malheureusement pour moi, derrière moi, attendant manifestement que je me retourne, un couple enlacé attendait. Un brun et une rousse. Potter et sa femme, Weasley.

_

* * *

_

_A suivre..._

* * *

Ne me tuer pas! ^^ Donc bon a la prochaine pour savoir ce qui ce passe :p


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre** : Ni personne d'autre

**Disclamer** : Rien à moi, tout à JKR

**Paring** : HP/DM

**Rating** : M

**Note** : Ne prend pas en compte le tome 6 et le tome 7, ou du moins pas en entier. Juste aussi c'est ma première histoire donc, soyons indulgent avec les petits nouveaux! ^^'  
Bonjour à tous! Bon j'avoue que je voulais à la base, faire un flach back mais j'ai changer d'avis en faisant un compromis avec moi-même ^^  
Donc vous verrez bien ce que ça donne!

Encore merci à ma Bêta Querty pour son travail! Et bonne lecture!

Chapitre 8 :

Alors deux solutions s'offrent à moi : soit je meurs, soit je cris... Dans le doute, je reste en vie et je ravale mon cri. Mon dieu qu'il est beau. Il ne portait plus de lunettes et ses cheveux étaient bien coiffés, lisses et tombant sur sa nuque et son front. Il semblait avoir pris quelques centimètres - bien qu'il ne me dépassait que d'une demi-tête - et pris quelques kilos de muscles. Et sa façon de me regarder me donnait envie de le supplier de me reprendre et d'envoyer sa pouffe sur les roses.

Tiens, en parlant du nuisible... Elle était toujours aussi petite - elle devait m'arriver à l'épaule - rousse, les cheveux bouclés lui tombant sur les épaules. Elle pouvait faire femme fatale, exactement le genre de femmes qui va avec un héros et sauveur du monde. Ça me filerait presque la gerbe. Elle le tenait par le bras, se collant bien à lui et elle me snobait.

- Et bien... En voilà une étrange apparition, dit-elle, la tête sur le côté, je pensais qu'il était impossible aux morts de revenir à la vie.

- Qui est mort ? Moi ? Pardon, je ne résiste pas à l'envie de faire de ta pauvre vie un enfer. Je dois y aller !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? me demanda Potter, réellement intéressé. Ça fait tellement longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vu.

- Et on se demande pourquoi. Et puis la question serais plutôt qu'est-ce que vous faite là?

-Oh, nous habitons seulement le quarier résidentiel à côté, me répondit-il.

C'est dingue, en le regardant comme ça, j'avais l'impression d'avoir de nouveau seize ans, dans le coin où nous nous retrouvions souvent. Dans le parc, sur un des murs du château dans un coin tranquille derrière un parterre d'arbustes en fleurs. On s'y cachait pour s'embrasser et se parler. C'est là aussi qu'il m'a quitté.

- Je dois y aller, repris-je, ne voulant pas rester face à lui. Contrairement à ce que l'on peut croire, je travaille et je vais être en retard. Au plaisir de ne plus vous revoir.

- Toujours aussi agréable, cracha Weasley.

- Je te retourne le compliment.

Je m'enfuis le plus rapidement possible. Mes souvenirs me revenaient avec force dans ma tête. Les doux sourires de Potter se confondaient avec les visages des passants. Le son de sa voix dans mon oreille quand il me chuchotait bonne nuit, alors qu'il s'endormait dans mes bras. Sa tête bien coiffée se superposait à celle où ses cheveux étaient tellement ébouriffés. De nos innombrables cachettes dans le château pour nous aimer, d'un geste, d'un baiser ou d'un mot. Sa façon de toucher mon visage et de respirer mon odeur. Il aimait mon odeur. Il disait toujours que c'était ce qui me définissait pour lui. De ses mensonges, de ses ruses et de ses absences. Car malgré tout, moi, il m'aimait en secret. J'étais l'amant de l'ombre.

Je me stoppai, en pleine rue. Les souvenirs de nos discussions, de nos chamailleries et de nos disputes. Il y avait tellement de connexions entre nous. On était toujours sur la même longueur d'onde. Nos rires, nos cris. Mes pleures, mes crises de jalousie, mes caprices. Et, à la fin, mes suppliques.

oO-Oo

Dans le train qui nous ramènerait à Poudlard pour notre cinquième année, j'étais fébrile. A-côté de moi se tenait Nott, toujours aussi sombre, mais je comprenais que c'était par peur de la foule. Sa phobie était impressionnante. J'avais interdit le compartiment à toute autre personne que moi, lui ainsi que Crabbe et Goyle. Mais bon, mes gardes du corps dormaient en ronflant. Au bout d'une heure, Nott se détendit quand il comprit que personne d'autre n'allait venir avec nous. Finalement, après avoir passé tout son temps recroquevillé sur lui-même, il se redressa. Il fallut attendre un peu moins d'une demi-heure pour qu'il se décide à parler avec moi.

Je me souvenais des lettres qu'on s'était échangé pendant les vacances. Il était nettement plus expressif et bavard dans ses lettres. C'était tellement plus facile que parler. Mais quand son père venait nous rendre visite avec lui. Nous n'arrivions à discuter qu'après un certain temps d'adaptation de sa part. Je savais maintenant quoi faire, il fallait attendre et ne surtout pas lui faire peur.

Le voyage se finit plus rapidement une fois que nos langues se délièrent. Je ne l'avais encore dit à personne mais j'avais été nommé préfet. Quand je le dis à Nott, celui-ci me félicita comme il se doit et me demanda si je ne devais pas me rendre à une réunion.

- Si, en effet, mais ce n'est pas encore l'heure. Je voulais te prévenir en avance, vu que c'est dans trois quarts d'heure. Tu vas devoir rester seul une petite heure.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi...?

- Oui. Je ne veux pas que tu aies peur.

- Ne t'inquiète pas..., je suis resté seul... pendant un assez long moment...

Ça me serrait le cœur quand il disait ça. Depuis que j'étais fou amoureux, ma sensibilité s'était décuplée. J'avais pleuré comme une Madeleine à la fin d'un livre à l'eau de rose que j'avais emprunté (comprendre volé) à ma mère. Moi qui ne lisait jamais de livres comme ça, être amoureux me réussissait vraiment !

A l'heure de la réunion, je partis, laissant Nott seul avec un journal où Potter était traité de menteur. Ca aussi, ça me serrait le cœur, parce qu'il ne mentait pas. Et surtout parce que la vérité était ignorée par tout le monde. Le Lord était bel et bien de retour. Mais cet homme était aussi intelligent que terrifiant. Il savait que c'était à son avantage de ne rien dire. C'était un Serpentard après tout, je comprenais parfaitement sa technique. J'aurais fait la même chose. La peur est le meilleur moyen de contrôler les gens.

Dans le couloir, je tombai sur Granger et la Belette. Je vis l'insigne épinglé à leurs robes, et grimaçai. Mon dieu, pourquoi eux ? Bon Granger je comprends, elle est la plus intelligente de l'école, bon... mais lui ! Ce mufle roux, ce grand nigaud qui, si mes souvenirs sont bon, c'est auto-jeté un sort ! Bordel... Pourquoi ce n'est pas Potter ? Il n'est pas sensé être le héros ? Pourquoi choisir son faire-valoir ?

- Tiens, mais ne serait-ce pas la fouine ? s'exclama justement l'erreur humaine. Tu es aussi préfet ? Ton papa a payé combien pour que tu le deviennes ?

- Tiens, mais ne serait-ce pas la belette ? Alors tu es préfet aussi ? Comment tu t'y es pris ? Tu t'es déguisé en Saint-Potter ? Aucune personne sensée te demanderait d'avoir une quelconque autorité sur les gens. Tu n'as l'étoffe que d'un suiveur... ou d'une ombre.

- La ferme Malfoy ! aboya Potter.

Et j'arrêtai de parler. Je pouvais être très obéissant si je le voulais. Je passai devant eux, la tête haute, pour aller dans le compartiment des préfets. J'entendis clairement Potter grogner mon manque de réaction. Qu'il est mignon ! Je craque ! Non, non, non ! Malfoy tu ne craques pas ! Tu entends Malfoy, tu restes stoïque même s'il est vraiment trop beau quand il est en colère ! Ses yeux brillent et ses joues deviennent rouge... Un vrai livre ouvert !

La réunion fut horrible. Mon homologue féminin était Pansy et je trouvais déjà rien que cet état de fait horrible. Malheureusement, elle semblait penser que comme j'étais allé au bal de Noël l'an dernier en sa compagnie, elle était maintenant ma petite amie. Je ne voudrais pas me répéter mais dans ma liste de défauts, il n'y avait pas zoophile ! Ni même hétéro d'ailleurs... Enfin bref, on nous donna un planning des différentes rondes que les préfets devaient faire et du rapport qu'ils devaient donner aux deux préfets en chef, l'un de Serdaigle et la fille de Serpentard, tout deux de dernière année.

J'en avais un peu marre de me faire fusiller du regard par Weasley. Oui, bon ok, on se détestait mais il pourrait faire preuve de savoir vivre, non ? Est-ce que je vomissais dès qu'il passait devant moi ? Non ! Alors il pourrait faire un effort ! La réunion s'arrêta enfin et nous avons tous pu retourner dans notre compartiment. Sauf que Pansy ne voulait pas me lâcher la grappe.

- Dis, tu viens avec moi ? Avec les filles, on a gardé une place pour toi.

- Explique-moi pourquoi je voudrais aller dans un compartiment plein de filles et surtout avec toi ?

- Bah, nous sortons ensemble. Je t'aime tellement !

Elle est con... Je grimaçai et prétextai une envie pressante pour lui fausser compagnie. On m'avait toujours interdit de faire pleurer les filles et je sentais monter en moi un désir de méchanceté pour elle. De plus, elle n'aurait probablement jamais la classe de supporter un rejet. Elle n'est pas solide ! Elle n'est pas comme moi ! Bref, je me cachais donc un moment dans les toilettes et quand je fus à peu près sûr qu'elle soit partie, je ressortis rejoindre Nott.

Dans la charrette qui nous amènerait au château, Nott me demanda si je voyais les étranges chevaux noirs qui tiraient la carriole. Il n'y en avait pas... Comme si j'avais développé un radar à Potter, je sentis sa présence près de moi. Il prenait la charrette suivante en regardant, étonné, le joug vide.

- Tiens, Potter les voit aussi... chuchota Nott.

- Alors il y a vraiment quelque chose ?

Mon nouvel ami ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Je m'en fichais, si Potter voyait quelque chose ça voulait dire qu'il y avait quelque chose ! Point barre ! J'étais assez doué pour faire la conversation tout seul, je n'avais besoin que d'un minimum de participation. Crabbe et Goyle y étaient habitués et Nott le faisait naturellement, mais il m'écoutait au moins !

Dans la Grande Salle, on attendit la répartition des nouveaux élèves dans les Maisons. Le Directeur se leva pour son traditionnel discours et nous présenta le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Une chose rose en somme. Un espèce de crapaud génétiquement modifié pour être ridicule. Pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée à Poudlard, une personne interrompit le discours du Directeur pour prendre la parole. Je ne compris pas grand chose de son blabla réformiste mais je compris parfaitement le langage du corps. Dumbledore était raidit, MacGonagall se tenait encore plus droite sur son siège quant à mon Parrain il grimaçait tellement qu'il en devenait vraiment moche...

- Une année des plus intéressante commence..., me chuchota Nott. Tu ne trouves pas...?

- Déjà que je déteste la DCFM...

Des fois quand j'interchangeais avec Nott, il m'arrivait de prendre son ton traînant pour parler. Je ne le supportais pas. A chaque fois, j'ai l'envie irrésistible de me flanquer une baffe !

On mangea enfin, je crevais la dalle. Un vrai festin de roi ! Ensuite, je fis mon premier boulot de préfet. J'enjoignai les premières années à me suivre. En bruit de fond, j'entendis parfaitement Granger et Weasley essayer de faire de même avec les leurs, mais que voulez-vous, l'autorité est une chose innée chez certaines personnes. Je passai près d'eux avec mes nouveaux Serpentards bien obéissants et Weasley rougit de honte.

Pansy à mes cotés, on partit vers notre salle commune. Chacune des quatre Maisons avaient une entrée bien à elle. Pour nous, c'était un long couloir vide. Je me retournai vers les nouveaux pour leur expliquer le principe.

- Nous avons un mot de passe qui change tous les mois, pour ce mois-ci, ce sera « Nouvelle Ordre ». Pour trouver l'entrée, il faut être bien attentif et bien regarder la pierre du couloir. Vous devez trouver des pierres légèrement différentes des autres. Allez-y.

Cela faisait partie de la tradition. Les élèves cherchèrent et chuchotèrent le mot de passe à chaque fois qu'ils pensaient l'avoir trouvée. J'essayais de me souvenir si nous avions été aussi longs étant plus jeunes. Finalement, une fille trouva l'entrée et nous pûmes entrer à notre tour. La salle commune, baignée dans un ton vert et réchauffée par les feux qui brulaient dans les cheminées, était vide. Il y avait deux escaliers qui descendaient : un pour les filles, un pour les garçons. Les garçons ne pouvaient pas aller chez les filles mais on pouvait remarquer que le contraire n'était pas vrai.

Heureusement pour moi, Pansy ne s'était pas rendue compte avant qu'elle était sous mon charme. Sinon j'aurais eu peur de me faire violer par elle. Je regardais les enfants monter pour aller voir leur chambre. Je fis de même. Étant préfet, j'avais ma propre chambre. Une simple porte protégée par un mot de passe que je devais choisir. Mais Pansy était toujours derrière moi.

- Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Et bien... je me disais que peut-être on aurait pu... se donner nos mots de passe pour se voir en toute impunité.

- Et pourquoi voudrais-je te voir en 'toute impunité' ? Et ne me sors pas que c'est parce que tu m'aimes ! Je suis allé au bal avec toi parce que je n'avais trouvé personne d'autre. Et aussi parce que je pensais que tu me laisserais tranquille ensuite. De toute évidence, je me suis trompé. Donc mon mot de passe restera secret pour toi et il n'y aura jamais rien entre toi et moi.

Et voilà, elle se mit à pleurer et s'enfuit dans les escaliers des dortoirs. Sûrement pour se faire consoler par ses amies. J'en profitai pour dire le mot de passe que j'avais trouvé et entrai dans ma chambre. Un lit, un bureau et une armoire composaient mon mobilier. C'était petit mais douillet. J'avais même ma cheminée personnelle, ainsi qu'une petite salle de bains. J'avais aussi une grande baie vitrée qui donnait une vue magnifique sur les profondeurs du lac. Notre Salle commune étant construite en partie sous le lac.

Tout commençait bien pour moi. J'étais persuadé que cette année allait être géniale. J'étais probablement trop optimiste.

oO-Oo

Le soir venu, je quittais mon lieu de travail. J'avais passé la journée à stresser pour Gabriel et enfin j'allais pouvoir aller le récupérer. Et voir si je devais soit le consoler, soit l'écouter blablater comme un fou ou encore lui donner un remontant. Dans le doute, je partis acheter des chocolats. Je pris rapidement la cheminée après un rapide bonjour au propriétaire du bar de liaison entre le monde sorcier et Moldu. J'arrivai à l'école et Gabriel jouait dans la cour avec d'autres garçons de son âge qui, eux aussi, attendaient leurs parents.

- Gabriel !, l'appelai-je.

Je regardai aussi autour de moi, de peur de retomber sur... _lui _! Gabriel arriva en courant et sauta dans mes bras pour me dire bonjour. Il était rayonnant. Tant mieux, comme ça, les chocolats seront pour moi !

- Alors mon grand, comment c'était ?

- Trop, trop bien ! Tu avais raison, je me suis fait des copains !

- Mais ton papa a toujours raison !

Je le posai et il ne me contredit même pas. Gentiment, il me mit son sac dans les mains et tendit la sienne pour que je la prenne. Je levai les yeux au ciel puis on commença à marcher main dans la main. Si Gabriel n'était ni mon fils ni un gosse, ça m'aurait bien plu de marcher main dans la main avec quelqu'un.

- Malfoy !

Tiens, j'imaginais même la voix du type ! Une voix comme je les aime : un peu grave mais pas trop, avec un brin de joie dedans. Oui... je sais parfaitement quelle voix mon homme devra avoir et ça me dégoûte.

- Bon sang, Malfoy !

Une main se posa sur mon épaule et m'arrêta. Je me retournai pour voir si c'était pas mon imagination qui me jouait un tour mais, effectivement, Potter m'avait appelé. Je pris peur et je cachai Gabriel dans mon dos. S'il parut étonné de mon geste, il ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Tu ne m'avais pas entendu ?

- J'étais ailleurs. Qu'y a-t-il ?

- On n'a pas eu le temps de se parler se matin, tu es parti si vite... Bon, j'avoue aussi qu'avec Ginny, ce n'était pas forcément facile, non plus. Mais... ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu. Tu deviens quoi ? Où as-tu disparu pendant tout ce temps ? Et surtout, qui est ce petit homme derrière toi?

Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi répondre. Il était évident que je ne voulais pas qu'il voit Gabriel. Mais mon gamin, comprenant qu'on parlait de lui, se dégagea de ma poigne et se plaça devant mon ex-petit-ami. Et accessoirement son deuxième père. Je priai soudainement Merlin pour qu'il ne comprenne pas. Mais après mûre réflexion, je me dis que personne n'était au courant pour mon anomalie génétique ni pour mon utérus, donc, logiquement, il ne pourrait jamais faire le rapprochement. J'avais peut-être encore une chance.

- Bonjour ! Je suis Gabriel, et lui c'est mon papa !

- Je crois qu'il avait pigé..., marmonnai-je, mon fils faisant le coq devant Potter.

- Et bien, bonjour Gabriel ! Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père !

Tu n'as même pas idée! Regardes un peu les yeux qu'il a. Mais heureusement, Potter me dévisageait trop pour remarquer ce détail de la physionomie de mon fils. Je posai une main sur la tête de Gabriel pour lui faire baisser les yeux. Mais Gabriel n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire.

- Mais papa ! hurla-t-il en se dégageant. Dis, toi, tu es bien Zigzag, hein ?

- Zigzag ?

Potter semblait un peu perdu et me regarda en espérant des réponses mais je fondis dans son regard et je ne trouvai plus la parole. Pas grave, Gabriel s'expliqua tout seul.

- Bah oui, Zigzag, là !

Il montra son front d'une main et de l'autre il pointa Potter. Le brun toucha son front et on comprit.

- Ah oui, en effet c'est moi. Harry Potter.

- Je peux avoir un « totogrape » ?

Mais c'est quoi ce mot ? Comme à chaque fois qu'il y avait un mot qu'il prononçait n'importe comment, je me fis un devoir de le reprendre. Je me mis devant mon fils, sans vraiment me rendre compte que je m'étais calé devant Potter, puis je regardai Gaby.

- Tu as dis quoi ? « totogrape » ?

- C'est pas comme ça ?

- Bien sûr que non, sinon je ne serais pas en train de te reprendre. Répète après moi : Autographe.

- « Otogrape ».

- Autographe, pheeeeeuh !

- Pheeeeuh... Ok, (il me poussa littéralement et recommença à Potter) Un Otographeuuuh.

Personne ne pouvait résister à mon fils quand il était comme ça. La bouche en cœur, montrant ses fossettes, un regard larmoyant. Bref, mon portrait tout craché. Potter accepta et je lui tendis un parchemin dans le sac de mon fils et une plume. Gabriel souriait aux anges mais fut un peu déçu du résultat.

- Mais y'a pas de zigzag ! Il le faut sinon c'est pas toi !

- Mais j'ai écrit mon nom.

- Mais je sais pas lire ! (il lui redonna la feuille) Fais un zigzag !

Il était amusant pour moi de voir Potter obéir à mon fils. Il fit donc un joli éclair sous sa signature, lui redonna et cette fois-ci, Gabriel était content. Finalement, je remis le gosse derrière moi pour éviter qu'il ne s'attarde encore sur lui.

- Désolé, Gaby peut être un peu énervant sur les bords. Tu voulais quelque chose ?

Genre divorcer et venir avec moi ? J'ai un grand lit pour moi tout seul ! Je suis surtout en manque et désespéré ! Quoiqu'un peu trop fier pour dire tout ça...

- Et bien, je voulais te parler seul à seul. Te revoir ce matin m'a fait penser à toutes ces années où j'aurais dû avoir une discussion avec toi. Tu sais avec ce qui s'est passé entre nous... Je voulais mettre les choses au clair.

- Mais les choses sont très claires. Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire, j'ai parfaitement compris ce que tu m'as dit ce jour-là. Pas besoin d'y revenir. Ça fait bien longtemps que je t'ai rayé de ma vie. Comme tu peux le voir, j'ai une famille, une vie et je dois rentré. J'ai des invités se soir.

- S'il te plaît, il faut que je te parle.

- Je me fiche de ce que tu veux ! C'était il y a longtemps ! Arrête de croire que le monde ne tourne que pour toi, sache que je ne suis pas à tes ordres !

- Mais pourquoi tu tournes toujours les choses comme ça !, s'exclama Potter, en colère. Je ne te donne pas d'ordres ! Arrête de faire la victime ! C'est important, je voudrais régler les différends de notre adolescence et pourquoi pas devenir amis.

- Amis ? Sincèrement, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse être amis tous les deux. Pas avec notre passé.

- Tu as dis toi-même que c'était il y a longtemps ! Y'a comme une contradiction là, non ?

- Oui, c'était il y a longtemps mais je ne pardonne pas ! Je suis très rancunier, surtout quand on s'amuse avec mes sentiments.

- Justement c'est de ça que je voulais te parler. Je t'en prie, donne-moi seulement une heure. On boira un verre en parlant.

- Écoute, tu n'as peut être pas vu mais j'ai un gosse et je voudrais bien rentrer chez moi avec lui. Je n'ai pas de temps à t'accorder, je suis occupé ! Je n'ai pas sauvé le monde et je ne peux pas me permettre de ne pas travailler ou de me pavaner devant un parterre de journalistes, ok ? J'ai le dîner à faire, les devoirs du petit, le bain, le ménage ! Alors maintenant laisse-moi tranquille ! Quand c'est non, c'est non!

- Très bien. Tu es occupé, je comprends. Donc je reviendrai demain pour te le redemander. Tu seras peut être un peu plus disposé. Mais sache, Malfoy, que je suis très têtu, et je veux te parler. Donc, je te parlerai !

- Mais moi aussi je suis têtu !

- Alors voyons qui est le meilleur à ce jeu !

- Je ne veux pas jouer, Potter. Ca nous a pas aidé la première fois qu'on l'a fait.

- Tu as peur de ne pas être à la hauteur ?

- Tu sais parfaitement que je suis largement meilleur que toi, en tout. Tout ce que tu fais, je le fais bien mieux que toi ! (il eut un petit sourire arrogant qui me hérissa l'échine) Ok, on va jouer !

- J'ai ta parole ! Il est toujours aussi facile de te manipuler, Draco !

Après un dernier sourire, franc cette fois-ci, il partit. Il savait que titiller ma fierté était toujours un excellent moyen de me convaincre. Il en avait usé et abusé pendant très longtemps. Mais je m'en fichais un peu. Il m'avait appelé Draco...

* * *

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

_

Et voila! A la semaine prochaine pour la suite! ^^


	9. Chapter 9

__

__

**Titre** : Ni personne d'autre

**Disclamer** : Rien à moi, tout à JKR

**Paring** : HP/DM

**Rating** : M

**Note** : Ne prend pas en compte le tome 6 et le tome 7, ou du moins pas en entier. Juste aussi c'est ma première histoire donc, soyons indulgent avec les petits nouveaux! ^^'

Bonjour à tous! ^^ Alors voici un petit flach back qui j'espère vous plaira, car il est pour moi une sorte de pilier ^^  
Donc bonne lecture et remerciement pour Querty pour son travail ^^

* * *

Chapitre 9:

- J'ai énormément de respect pour votre père et votre famille, Monsieur Malfoy. Selon moi, vous êtes le mieux placé pour cette mission, ô combien importante, que je souhaite vous confier. Car voyez-vous, certains de vos camarades de classe se croient tout permis et contourne ainsi le règlement de l'école en toute impunité. Cela doit être réglé le plus tôt possible. Me comprenez-vous, Monsieur Malfoy ? termina Mme Ombrage, notre prof de DCFM.

Elle m'avait convoqué dans son bureau après un de ses cours barbants où nous n'avions fait qu'écrire. Je dois avouer que n'aimant pas cette matière, sa façon de faire cours m'arrangeait. Mais je m'ennuyais comme un rat mort. Elle me proposait d'être le chef de la Brigade Inquisitoriale, une troupe comportant les meilleurs éléments de l'école ayant pour but de maintenir l'ordre dans le château.

- Mais je suis déjà préfet, Madame. Et puis cette Brigade fait exactement le même travail qu'eux. Ne serait-ce pas contre-productif ?

- Je suis la Grande inquisitrice de Poudlard, si je décide de créer un poste supérieur à celui des préfets, je le fais. La question est : acceptez-vous Monsieur Malfoy ?

- Qui d'autres seront avec moi dans cette Brigade ?

Elle me tendit un parchemin avec une liste de noms. Au même niveau que le mien, en haut de la liste, il y avait celui de Blaise Zabini. Je remarquai cependant qu'il n'y avait que des élèves de Serpentard. On aura encore le mauvais rôle dans l'histoire, comme toujours. Et puis j'imagine déjà l'ambiance : Pansy me déteste, Zabini encore plus et je sens bien que j'aurai vraiment du mal à rester avec toute cette bande de pauvres cons toute la journée.

Je détestais presque tout le monde dans cette liste et ils me le rendaient bien. Je ne suis pas sadomaso, en plus je suis hyper occupé comme type.

- Je suis désolé mais je vais décliner l'offre.

- Vous déclinez ? Pourquoi donc ?

- Et bien, je suis vraiment très occupé. Il y a les BUSEs, le Quidditch, les devoirs et puis ma responsabilité de Préfet. Et entre tout ça j'aime bien avoir un peu de temps pour moi et mes amis. Donc, je décline en effet votre offre, Madame.

- Hum... Vous me décevez, je pensais que vous étiez bien plus intelligent que cela. Enfin, votre père m'avait averti que vous refuseriez et j'ai préféré ne pas le croire, mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence : votre père connaît bien sa progéniture !

Elle se leva et m'invita à faire de même. Je le fis mais ne résistai pas à l'envie de poser une dernière question :

- Vous avez contacté mon père ?

- Et bien oui, je voulais lui en parler. Il n'a pas une très haute opinion de vous, jeune homme. Je pensais juste qu'il était trop sévère avec un aussi jeune garçon. Mais il vous connaît. Et je peux vous assurer que maintenant moi aussi je vous connais. Maintenant sortez !

Elle me mit carrément dehors. Je me fichais bien de ce que pensait ce vieux crapaud rose, mais je ne savais que penser de ce qu'elle m'avait dit sur mon père. Mentait-elle ou disait-elle la vérité ? Mon père avait-il si peu de considération pour moi ? Je n'en doutais pas.

Depuis que le Lord était de retour, mon père était exécrable. Il faisait si bien l'autruche qu'il baissait de peu en plus dans mon estime. Et ses sautes d'humeur me rendaient chèvre, je ne savais plus sur quel pied danser avec lui. Dans le doute, je suis resté enfermé dans ma chambre la majeure partie des vacances à me gaver de glaces.

Mais la rentrée n'était pas mieux. Ombrage était une femme infecte. Surtout avec Potter. Mais s'il pouvait arrêter de dire que le Lord est revenu peut-être qu'il aurait moins de problèmes. Mais non, Potter était honnête et droit, et il s'exprimait, même s'il encourait le courroux de la folle rose. Les décrets poussaient comme des champignons et je dois avouer que ça rendait la célèbre école moins chaleureuse.

Je n'avais fait aucun avancement avec Potter. Il me méprisait toujours autant et je dois dire que ça commençait à me faire particulièrement mal. J'étais poli et aimable avec lui et ses amis mais rien n'y faisait. Il était comme allergique à ma présence. J'étais devant un cul de sac. Surtout que je le voyais bien lorgner sur Chang. Je n'étais pas idiot et encore moins aveugle. Et j'avais mal.

Ma réputation, elle, était bien en place et plus que jamais j'étais la cible préférée de nombreuses personnes. Même de Potter. Surtout de lui. Il devait supporter une telle pression que ça devait être sa façon de se défouler. Mais il ne savait pas... ce qu'il me faisait...

Pour la première fois que j'assumais mes sentiments pour lui, je pleurais à cause de lui. Avant j'étais sur un nuage où personne ne pouvait me faire de mal. Pas même lui. Mais un jour dans un couloir, alors que nous avions cours de Métamorphose ensemble, il se défoula.

- Bonjour, lui dis-je, en passant à-côté de lui pour rejoindre Nott.

- Malfoy, ça suffit ! Tu vas me dire immédiatement ce que tu veux !

Je me retournai. Il réagissait enfin à ma présence. Bon, il avait toujours réagi mais j'étais toujours heureux qu'il me remarque.

- Je ne veux rien. Je ne fais que te dire bonjour.

- Ouais, c'est ça le problème ! Pourquoi tu le fais ? Tu cherches quoi ? Tu crois vraiment que je suis idiot ? C'est une mission, c'est ça ? Ton très cher maître t'a demandé de m'amadouer, hein ? Tu n'es qu'un sale Mangemort, pourri jusqu'à la moelle !

- Non, non, ce n'est pas ça ! Je ne suis en mission pour personne ! me défendis-je du mieux que je pouvais.

- Ah bon ? Vraiment ? Me prends pas pour un abruti. Pourquoi tu te donnerais la peine de vouloir être humain avec les autres ? Tu cherches quelque chose ! Et ce quelque chose c'est un joli tatouage sur le bras. Mais tu ne m'auras pas, enfoiré ! Qu'importe ce que tu fais, ce que tu dis, jamais tu ne pourras être proche de moi. Retourne donc voir ton maître Voldemort et dis-lui qu'il s'est trompé de pantin !

- Mais, je ne suis vraiment pas en...

- Ta gueule ! hurla-t-il. Tu vas la fermer ta grande gueule ! Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole ! Ne me regarde plus ! Et si tu pouvais crever, justice serait enfin faite !

Il me dépassa en me projetant sur le mur. Je restai là, sans bouger. Ses amis le suivirent, Granger sans m'accorder le moindre regard et Weasley en rajoutant une couche. Mais je m'en fichais complètement. Il ne me croyait pas... Je voulais seulement être proche de lui. Je voulais seulement qu'il me sourisse... Je voulais seulement un sourire...

Dieu que j'étais naïf. Je pensais que ça serait tellement facile de me rapprocher de lui. Je me donnais à peine deux mois pour faire ami-ami avec lui. Mais quel con ! Qui voudrait être ami avec moi ? Je me laissais glisser à terre, les jambes repliées sur moi. Alors c'est comme ça qu'il me voyait ? Comme un sbire du Lord ? Comme un monstre ? Je n'étais même pas humain pour lui...

Je n'avais pas de cœur ! Pas de sang ! Pas de souffle coupé ! Non, je n'avais pas les larmes qui me coulaient des yeux. Je n'avais pas de frissons glacés qui me remontaient le long du dos. Je n'étais pas humain. Juste un objet assez potable pour être soit disant baisé mais pas assez humain pour être aimé. Un pantin ? Mais depuis quand les pantins sont amoureux ? Depuis quand les pantins ont le cœur meurtri ?

Bordel ! Je voulais seulement être ton ami ! Potter, sale con... Je ne suis pas cette ordure que tu crois que je suis... je suis... tellement... amoureux de toi. Seul dans le couloir, je pleurais comme seul un humain savait le faire.

En silence.

oO-Oo

Tous les jours étaient à peu près similaires. J'avais fait exactement ce que Potter m'avait demandé. Je ne lui avais ni parlé, ni regardé. Je faisais comme s'il n'était plus là. Mais ça ne suffisait pas. Lui, il me parlait, lui me regardait. Lui, m'insultait, me dénigrait. Comme tout le monde dans Poudlard, il croyait dur comme fer que j'étais un garçon facile. Comme tous les autres, il me méprisait. Il suffisait que j'arrive un peu en retard en cours pour qu'il dise : « Alors Malfoy ? Tu t'es encore fait baiser ? »

La classe riait. Et moi, je rougissais et je partais m'asseoir à-côté de Nott. Il était le seul à ne pas m'avoir abandonné. Zabini était devenu le chef de la Brigade Inquisitoriale. Et il en profitait. Il n'avait pas été nommé Préfet et il s'en vengeait. Entre lui et moi c'était un peu la guerre. Mais une guerre perdue d'avance. Il était grand, beau, riche et populaire. Tellement aimé. Tellement entouré. Crabbe et Goyle n'avaient pas mis longtemps avant de choisir leur camp.

Et ça ne faisait que trois mois que l'école avait repris. Pendant mes rondes, j'avais toujours une certaine appréhension. Je ne savais jamais ce qui allait m'arriver. J'entendais des bruits des fois dans les couloirs. Des élèves qui bravaient le couvre-feu. Je marchais vers l'origine des voix mais je ne voyais jamais personne. Dans le doute, je revenais souvent. Je ne savais pas que ma curiosité allait m'attirer des ennuis. De la part de Potter.

Je ne le savais pas à l'époque, mais Potter avait créé une sorte d'armée à qui il apprenait la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Et les voix que j'entendais étaient celles des élèves se rendant au cours dans la Salle sur Demande. Je ne savais rien de tout ça, mais pour Potter et ses amis, j'étais un espion. Un ennemi à abattre.

Une nuit, alors que j'entendais encore des voix, ils m'avaient tendu un piège, m'avaient tabassé et laissé évanoui sur le sol. Cette nuit-là, j'avais parfaitement reconnu Potter ainsi que deux de ses amis, pas Granger, que des mecs. Alors que je tremblais de peur et de douleur sur le sol, Potter m'avait chuchoté à l'oreille que « si jamais tu continues, on recommencera et si jamais tu parles, on frappera plus fort ».

Cette nuit, dans le noir, j'essayai de savoir ce qui m'avait fait le plus de mal. Les coups ? Les insultes ? Ou lui, me menaçant de me frapper encore ? Je sanglotais sur le sol, râpant avec mes ongles le carrelage, le cœur en miettes. Mais pourquoi ? Sincèrement, pourquoi me haïssait-il à ce point ? C'est vrai... je n'avais jamais été aussi cruel avec lui. Ou si... j'avais été cruel. Pas physiquement, je n'en avais pas la force, mais mentalement si. Combien de fois l'avais-je fait souffrir avec la mort de ses parents ? Enfoncé la lame toujours plus profondément en lui pour être sur qu'il ait mal. Quand il avait perdu connaissance en la présence des Détraqueurs. Pendant le tournoi, avec mes badges, alors qu'il était seul et abandonné par ses amis.

Peut-être que l'amour que je ressens pour lui est une punition ? Peut-être que Merlin lui-même me punit en me laissant crever d'amour pour lui. Parce qu'allongé sur le sol, le visage en sang, le cœur en morceaux, je me rends compte que l'amour est la pire chose au monde. L'amour ne peut être qu'une punition. Mon père avait raison. Mon père a toujours raison, je n'aurais jamais dû me laisser aller à aimer...

Jamais...

oO-Oo

Dans la glace de ma salle de bain, je regardais encore les séquelles du traquenard de Potter contre moi. Mon œil au beurre noir, ma lèvre enflée. J'étais torse nu. Et les bleus qui parcouraient ma peau si pâle me rendaient malade. Encore plus que la taille trop marquée, presque féminine. Courbes que je cachais par des vêtements plus amples. Je n'étais pas allé me faire soigner. Je voulais que personne ne me touche. Je n'avais jamais aimé ça.

Je finis de m'habiller. Nott m'attendait dehors. Il fut surpris de me voir blessé mais ne dit rien et je l'en remerciai. Je ne voulais pas parler. Je n'avais plus la force de parler. Il resta seulement à mes côtés. Je gardais la tête haute, je n'avais plus que ma fierté comme pilier. Je m'assis à ma place, en Sortilège, fis comme si personne n'était en train de me regarder et de commenter mon visage tuméfié. Je ne répondis même pas au professeur qui me demanda ce qui m'était arrivé.

Malgré tout, j'étais incapable de faire du mal à Potter. Le dénoncer reviendrait à lui causer des ennuis et je ne pouvais m'y résoudre. Je ne le regardai même pas. A la place, je pris un parchemin que je pliais. Nott m'avait appris l'origami et je m'entraînais. Même si mes mains tremblaient. Même si respirer me faisait mal.

L'équipe de Gryffondor n'avait plus le droit de participer aux tournois. Mais pas les autres équipes. J'enfilai ma tenue et mes protections pour le match qui allait avoir lieu dans quelques minutes. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je n'avais pas été expulsé de l'équipe. Warrington était devenu capitaine après le départ de Flint, et on n'avait pas gagné au change. L'année dernière, il s'était vanté d'avoir couché avec moi dans les vestiaires, et il faisait des allusions par très fines sur ça. Je n'avais même plus la force de dire la vérité. Personne ne me croyait de toute façon.

On sortit dehors. En formation, l'Attrapeur était toujours le dernier à sortir. Je ne cherchai même pas un visage amical dans les gradins. Nott n'avait pas eu la force de venir se fourrer au milieu d'autant de monde. Je ne lui en voulais pas. J'étais moi aussi en passe de devenir agoraphobe. On jouait contre Serdaigle. Et ils semblaient remontés. En même temps, je les comprenais. De toutes les Maisons, seule Serpentard avait des points dans son sablier. Les autres se faisaient descendre par Ombrage, ou par la Brigade.

Une fois sur mon balai dans les airs, je me sentis un peu mieux. Je serrais avec force mon balai pour lutter contre les courants venteux tout en fouillant le ciel à la recherche de la balle dorée. Le capitaine m'avait bien dit qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de faire durer le jeu. Donc, plus vite on récupérerait le Vif d'Or plus vite on pourrait rentrer dans nos chambres. L'Attrapeur ennemi voletait autour de moi. Je ne fis attention au jeu que quand on siffla une faute. Pour Serdaigle, je ne savais pas ce qui s'était passé mais Bibine était totalement impartiale.

J'avais envie de rentrer dans ma chambre pour broyer du noir. Surtout que j'avais vu Potter dans les tribunes, me tuant du regard et encourageant l'équipe de Serdaigle. Mais je m'attendais à quoi ? Il lui était interdit de jouer. Même de voler. Sans le faire exprès, je me faisais encore plus détester de lui. Je vis un éclat dorée.

Immédiatement je fonçai. La balle était juste devant moi. Mais elle allait encore trop vite pour moi, je n'avais pas encore pris beaucoup de vitesse. Mais j'accélérai. Derrière moi, je savais que mon adversaire me suivait. La balle avait décidé de rester dans la zone de jeu des poursuiveurs. Je devais slalomer entre les joueurs sans perdre de vue la balle. A la vitesse où j'allais, il valait mieux être réactif. Mais soudain... ce fut l'accident.

Je sentis clairement un coup dans mon dos. Ce n'était pas un cognard mais un pied. Je perdis l'usage de mon balai. Le coup réveilla mes anciennes douleurs. Dans un cri, je fus expulsé dans les fondations des gradins et je tombai en chute libre. La douleur me vrillait le dos et le crâne, je perdis connaissance avant de m'écraser au sol. Comme un pantin à qui on aurait coupé les fils.

oO-Oo

Ma mère avait insisté pour que finisse ma convalescence chez nous. Rogue avait atténué ma chute libre et m'avait sauvé la vie. Une chute de trente mètres ne pardonnait pas. J'avais été conduit d'urgence à Ste-Mangouste pour état grave. Les médecins avaient diagnostiqué une fracture du crâne et du bras gauche. Ainsi qu'une importante commotion cérébrale. Mais je m'en fichais. On m'avait délibérément envoyé dans le décor. Je me souviens encore du pied dans mon dos.

Je méritais réellement une telle haine ?

Il faut croire que oui...

J'étais dans mon lit. Dans ma chambre, dans le noir, les yeux fermés pour essayer d'atténuer le mal de tête épouvantable que j'avais. Je mis trois jours à m'en remettre. Bien sûr mes os ont été ressoudés rapidement mais j'avais toujours mal et la commotion se résorbait lentement mais sûrement. Je demandai à retourner à l'école. J'en pouvais plus de la maison. Je n'en pouvais plus de ne plus voir Potter. Oui, je sais, c'est ridicule. Mais je devais avoir l'amour malheureux. Mon père accepta bien que ma mère en fut horrifiée.

C'est surtout elle que je fuyais. Elle sentait bien que je n'étais pas bien, et elle avait vu mes marques de coups. Sa sollicitude était dure à accepter pour moi. Finalement, elle accepta et je repartis à Poudlard. On me regarda étrangement. Potter et Weasley me dirent même qu'ils n'étaient pas étonnés que j'ai survécu car, après tout, « les cafards survivent à tout ! ».

C'était bientôt Noël. Dans une semaine, je rentrerais chez moi sans avoir l'excuse de l'école pour m'enfuir. Je partis prendre un bain dans la salle de bains des Préfets. Je ne l'utilisais pas souvent mais je dois avouer que cette fois-ci, j'en avais envie. Je passais mon temps enfermé dans ma chambre.

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis l'accident, et la vie avait repris son cours normal. J'avais repris mes rondes mais j'attendais toujours assis par terre que les voix s'éteignent pour continuer ma route. Je ne m'arrêtais pas non plus en chemin. Je faisais seulement un semblant de ronde. J'avais aussi tellement peur de Potter. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me frappe encore. Parce que je ne pourrais jamais faire comme lui, je ne pourrais pas lui rendre ses coups.

Il était encore tôt. J'entendis à un moment donné un râle étouffé. Je me retournai mais il n'y avait personne dans les parages. J'observai bien le couloir mais me rendis à l'évidence : j'étais seul. Je serrai mes affaires contre moi et continuai mon chemin. Dans la grande salle de bain des Préfets, je me sentais décalé. Mais ça me changeait de ma chambre.

Je ne le savais pas à cette époque. Je le sus que bien plus tard, mais Potter m'avait suivi. Sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Il me croyait encore coupable de quelque chose. Mon attitude était trop étrange depuis un certain temps pour lui. Pourtant non, j'étais seulement fatigué. Je mis de l'eau dans le grand bassin et fis couler mon parfum préféré dans l'eau. Lavande. Inconsciemment, l'odeur du parfum de ma mère.

Dans le grand miroir à pied, je regardai mon reflet. Et je ne me reconnus pas. Je me déshabillai. Je commençai par ma cravate verte et argent. Appartenais-je encore à cette maison ? Je n'en étais plus si sûr. Je déboutonnai ma chemise, découvrant mon torse où persistaient encore des marques de bleus. Je ne savais pas que Potter était caché et qu'il regardait mon dos blanc. Je ne savais pas que ses yeux descendaient le long de ma colonne vertébrale, suivant les courbes de mes hanches prononcées et étroites.

J'ouvris mon pantalon et le laissai tomber lourdement à mes chevilles. J'avais perdu du poids. Je mangeais peu ces temps-ci. Je touchai mon ventre. Je ne savais pas que Potter ne pouvait arrêter de regarder mes jambes fines et blanches. Dans le reflet du miroir, il pouvait voir mon torse, mon ventre, mes cuisses. Il évitait mon visage.

Je m'assis sur un siège et retirai mes chaussures et mes chaussettes pour finir d'envoyer bouler mon pantalon. Je marchai jusqu'à l'eau et la touchai de mon pied pour tester la température. Elle me plut et je retirai mon sous-vêtement pour le poser avec mas affaires. Une fois nu comme au premier jour, je me dirigeai vers l'escalier qui permettait une lente descente dans l'eau.

Mon corps complètement nu n'avait pas échappé aux yeux de l'espion. Qui avait fixé mes fesses, mon sexe. Il me regardait descendre lentement dans l'eau, soupirant de bien-être au contact de l'eau chaude, respirant l'odeur de la lavande. Il regarda enfin mon visage. Refit le chemin de mes cheveux qui touchaient à peine mes épaules. De mes épaules frêles, il descendit le regard sur mes bras fins. Il regarda mes mains, mon ventre, remonta jusqu'à mon torse et resta un moment fixé sur mes tétons. Seules touches de couleur chez moi. Puis il redescendit le long de mon corps, mon nombril, mes hanches. Et ce chemin de duvet blond sous mon nombril qui descendait vers mon intimité caché dans l'eau.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'entendis pas sa respiration s'accélérer, ni l'entendis reprendre son souffle quand je me tournai pour prendre mon savon. Pas même le hoquet qu'il eut quand je m'assis sur le rebord du bassin pour mieux me laver. Il regarda mon profil, de celui de mon visage à celui de mon corps. Il suivit mes mains qui me savonnaient, les bras, le torse, les cuisses, les jambes. Il arrêta de respirer quand je frottai mon sexe. Il écouta attentivement mon souffle s'enrayer.

Il me regarda m'étendre sur le sol froid tout en continuant de me toucher. Il me regarda cambrer le dos, rejeter ma tête en arrière. Ma bouche s'ouvrir pour essayer de reprendre mon souffle alors que ma main allait plus vite. Il écouta mes gémissements. Gémissements que j'essayais d'étouffer avec mon poignet que je mordais. J'ondulais comme un serpent sur le carrelage froid pour accentuer ma caresse. Et il n'en perdit pas une miette. Quand je vins, je me mordis plus férocement mon poignet pour ne pas hurler. Mais quand mon orgasme se termina, je détachai mon poignet de mes dents, et susurrai un prénom. Un prénom interdit. Que je n'avais pas le droit de dire.

-Harry...

Je finis en pleures. Je me recroquevillai sur moi-même, pleurant. Je lui offrais mon visage en larmes. Et il n'osa pas me regarder.

____

* * *

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

_

Et voila! A la semaine prochaine! Byebye! ^^


	10. Bonus

**Titre** : Ni personne d'autre

**Disclamer** : Rien à moi, tout à JKR

**Paring** : HP/DM

**Rating** : M

**Note** :Bon ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais un Bonus que j'ai écris quand j'avais de la fièvre ^^  
Un petit délire entre moi et moi ^^ que j'ai décidé de publier sous l'influence de ma bêta que j'ai tué pour le coup ^^''  
Donc bon, bonne lecture! :)

Bonus:

- Bon Gaby, papa doit aller quelque part et tu vas rester gentiment ici avec le gentil monsieur ! D'accord ?

Le gentil monsieur en question était un barman. J'ai l'horrible envie d'aller aux toilettes et je pense que si je n'y vais pas dans la seconde qui suit, je vais me pisser dessus avec une de ces forces ! En plus j'ai des gaz ! Oui, je sais, le mythe en prend un grand coup mais que voulez-vous ? Des flatulences, même les plus grands en ont. Et quand on est un distingué gentleman, on passe par les toilettes et on met un sort de silence. Bon, vu que je n'ai pas de baguette, je vais tousser.

J'ai aussi pour habitude de mettre du papier toilette sur la lunette pour la grosse commission. Enfin, quand je ne suis pas chez moi, bien sûr. Vous vous rendez compte du prix du PQ, vous ? Une honte ! Bon, en même temps, prendre du papier double épaisseur n'est peut-être pas franchement utile, mais qu'y puis-je ? (encore une fois) J'ai le cul fragile !

L'homme, qui ne tenait qu'un humble café (je n'allais quand même pas emmener mon gosse dans un bar pour rencontre fortuite dans les toilettes !), désigna le siège où mon fils pourrait s'asseoir. Je regardai, les bras croisés, Gabriel en train de lutter pour y grimper. Il était toujours amusant de voir ce spectacle. Non, je ne suis pas un père indigne. Et avec un peu de chance, le temps que je fasse ce que je dois faire, Gaby n'y sera toujours pas arrivé.

Juste pour rire un peu...

(Pov Gabriel)

Ah enfin ! Et l'autre qui m'aide même pas ! Pfff, et ça se dit mon papa ! Je suis assis sur mon siège et je regarde l'homme devant moi. Il est grand, et il a une moustache. Il ressemble à un phoque que j'ai vu au zoo. J'attendis. Papa en mettait du temps. Je suis sûr qu'il y a du monde dans les toilettes et qu'il arrive pas à se détendre.

- Vous avez des bananes ? demandai-je, à l'homme.

- Non, mon petit je n'ai pas de bananes, me répondit-il avec un sourire.

...

- Vous avez des bananes ?

- Non, je n'ai pas de bananes !

...

- Vous avez des bananes ?

- NON !

...

...

...

- Vous avez des bananes ?

- Écoute-moi bien petit, redemande-moi encore une fois si j'ai des bananes et je te cloue la langue sur le comptoir ! Compris ?

...

...

...

...

- Vous avez des clous ?

- Non...

...

- Vous avez des bananes ? fis-je dans un grand sourire.

(Pov Draco)

Je ne compris pas pourquoi le barman me fusilla du regard. J'eus un gros doute tout d'un coup. M'aurait-il entendu ? Bon ok, j'avoue que je me suis lâché mais il ne faut pas exagérer ! Et puis c'est naturel, bordel ! C'est si dur d'être de haute naissance...!

* * *

Fin du Bonus

* * *

Huuum... Moi je n'ai qu'une chose à dire: je suis, en effet, très fière de moi! xD


	11. Chapter 10

**Titre** : Ni personne d'autre

**Disclamer** : Rien à moi, tout à JKR

**Paring** : HP/DM

**Rating** : M

**Note** : Ne prend pas en compte le tome 6 et le tome 7, ou du moins pas en entier.

Bonjour à tous! J'ai vraiment hate que la grève ce finisse j'ai l'impression de ne jamais pouvoir aller en cour normalement ^^  
Enfin bref! Désolé de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews, j'ai pas eus temps donc je vous remercie tous en une fois et je suis d'ailleurs contente que vous ayez apprécier le Bonus ^^  
Merci à ma Querty pour sa correction! :p

Bonne lecture! ^^

Chapitre 10:

Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça ! Jamais ! Jamais ! Jamais !

- Merlin ! Si tu m'entends, foudroie-moi sur l'instant ! m'exclamai-je les bras levés vers le ciel.

Bien entendu, Merlin ne fit rien. Je me demande bien pourquoi je continuais à l'invoquer. Je devrais peut-être essayer avec Salazar Serpentard ? Après tout, entre frères, on se comprend ! Mais bon... Merlin était connu pour être un _gentil_. Pas comme mon père spirituel... Dilemme, dilemme...

C'est vrai quoi, pourquoi j'ai mis ce jean ! Alors que je sais parfaitement qu'il me fait un cul d'enfer. Et pourquoi j'ai mis cette chemise blanche qui me cintre si bien les hanches les rendant si étroites... Et pourquoi la gourmette, le collier... Et la paire de mocassins neuve...

Je me dégoûte ! Je me laissai tomber dans mon lit en gémissant. Pourquoi je me suis fait tout beau ? Pire que pour un rendez-vous alors que je ne devais qu'amener Gaby à l'école ! Pff, on ne fait pas un défilé de mode devant un école primaire. Et dire que j'ai presque flirté avec _lui_ hier... Je me débecte...

Mais en même temps, je suis déjà habillé. Et puis je suis toujours élégant. Et puis la robe de sorcier va tout cacher alors ce n'est pas si grave si j'ai un pantalon qui me moule les fesses. Après tout, pour qu'il les voit, il faudrait que ma robe tombe malencontreusement. Un coup de vent peut-être ? Si, si, un coup de vent peut faire ça ! J'en suis sûr ! Ou mieux, un tremblement de terre ! Un accident de bus avec beaucoup de blessés, je les aiderai et à un moment donné j'aurai chaud. Alors je retirerai ma robe et Potter pourra allègrement mater mes fesses.

Je sens que je vais aller me pendre dans la douche, moi...

- Papaaaaaaaaa ! J'ai faim !

Et ben pas moi ! Na !

Bon allez, on y va. Et une nouvelle journée qui commence. Je me levai de mon lit et me traînai dans le salon où mon sale gosse me fusillait du regard. J'avais osé ne pas lui donner à manger ! Sale ventre sur pattes ! Parasite ! Petite tête !

- Tu veux manger quoi ?

- De la mormorail...

- Hein ?

- C'est avec ça qu'on fait le pain sur Mars ! C'est Gidéon de ma classe qui me l'a dit. Il dit que ça a le goût du pain normal.

Huum... ça, ça sent la magouille des parents pour faire bouffer leurs marmailles. Je lui donnai donc du pain à la mormorail... et de la confiture de mederon (comprendre de la fraise). Comment je vais faire si Gaby commence à parler dans une autre langue ? Déjà que des fois je le comprends pas en anglais ! Respire, Draco !

J'étais dans un état tellement nerveux que nous étions arrivés beaucoup trop tôt à l'école. Je crois que jamais Gabriel ne m'avait fait un tel regard. On aurait pu croire que je venais de tuer son chien. Bien que je ne ferais jamais l'erreur de lui acheter un chien. Et j'avais la parade pour ne jamais avoir à supporter ses suppliques : le mettre en face d'un pitbull et le laisser se faire traumatiser !

- Papa ! On s'en va.

- Et pourquoi ? Ton école est ici, que je sache.

- Oui mais on est en avance, il y a personne ! Tu imagines ce qu'on va dire de moi !

- Que tu es ponctuel ?

- Non, que je suis une tête d'ampoule ! Et un fils à papa en plus.

- Et alors, j'étais un fils à papa et franchement... (je déglutis douloureusement) je n'ai jamais eu aucun problème.

- C'est ça... et le père Noël, il existe peut-être.

Oulah... je préfère ne pas aller sur ce terrain-là. Nous étions donc restés plantés comme des piquets devant l'école pendant dix minutes sans rien dire. Quand des enfants commencèrent à arriver, Gabriel reprit vie et fit comme s'il venait juste d'arriver. Un petit garçon vint courir jusqu'à lui tirant sa mère derrière lui. Sûrement le jeune Gidéon, le copain de Gaby. Un bout de chou métis avec des dents en moins.

Adorable... et ça m'écorche de l'avouer.

Je discutai avec la mère de nos gamins. Je détestais les mères. Elles pestaient à qui mieux mieux sur mon jeune âge. Mais bon, comme Gaby risquait d'être dans cette école pendant un moment, je ne voulais pas me mettre à dos les mères. Je ne voudrais pas que Gaby n'ait pas le droit de participer au spectacle de fin d'année. M'enfin là, c'est eux qui y perdraient au change, car personne ne sait aussi bien faire semblant de mourir que Gaby !

Bref... il rentra en cours avec son copain et moi je partis au travail. Je me giflai mentalement d'espérer jusqu'au bout de la route qu'une voix m'interpelle. Mais la rue restait silencieuse. J'en fus déçu. Et dans mon infini mauvaise foi, je me persuadai du contraire...

oO-Oo

Un beau Noël blanc. Comme chaque année, mon père avait organisé une réception mondaine. Génial. Je n'avais pas envie d'y aller. Étrangement, à Poudlard, Potter m'avait laissé respirer, il avait même tendance à rougir quand il me regardait. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas pourquoi. Mais j'avais peut-être un espoir que tout s'arrange un peu pour moi.

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'avais décidé de boire comme un trou cette année. Personne ne ferait attention à moi. Mon costume était prêt sur un mannequin pour qu'il ne se froisse pas. Et je dois avouer que rien que pour mette cette beauté j'étais content que cette fête existe. Pour la tenue mais aussi pour la boisson. En plus, Nott serait là aussi, il me l'avait promis !

Je m'y pris largement en avance pour me préparer. Je commençai par un long bain. Je pris bien une heure pour faire des soins capillaires, me laver correctement entre les orteils et me parfumer. Je mis encore une autre heure à me coiffer, à faire des soins du visage et me brosser les dents. Car même si vous êtes le plus beau de la soirée, vous n'êtes rien si vous puez de la gueule ! Une fois habillé, je m'admirai de tout mon saoul. Je devrais peut-être consulter pour mon narcissisme ?

Finalement, un elfe de maison vint me prévenir que les invités étaient arrivés et que je devais descendre dans le salon blanc. Pour l'occasion, tout le manoir avait été magnifiquement décoré et j'étais assez fier de mon entrée. Je descendis à la fois lentement et élégamment les escaliers tout en donnant l'impression d'être parfaitement naturel.

Du grand art !

Bon, la soirée fut barbante, mais au moins je n'étais pas tout seul à m'ennuyer dans mon coin. Nott, à-côté de moi, très mignon dans sa tenue de soirée, donnait l'impression de dormir les yeux ouverts. Le pauvre, serait-il narcotique en plus de sa phobie ? Ou bien il est mort.

La soirée ne fut pas assez intéressante pour être décrite de long en large et en travers, le plus important fut après le bal.

Il était à peu près une heure du matin. Je m'étais enfilé un nombre assez conséquent de fonds de verres et je m'amusais à descendre et monter les escaliers rien que pour la façon dont je les montais.

- J'ai un coup de mou dans le genou !, chantonnai-je.

Nott était en bas des escaliers, pas dans un meilleur état, et me regardait avec les yeux d'un flétan crevé.

- Et attention ! Voici la poule !

Je caquetai comme une poule en descendant les escaliers.

- Cocoricoooo !, s'exclama Nott. Tu es la reine des poules !

Nott se laissa tomber sur les marches. J'étais tellement pété que je continuais de faire n'importe quoi. Je me mis devant Nott et je me dandinai en face de lui en bougeant la tête d'avant en arrière et secouant les fesses.

- Draco !, hurla mon père. Tais-toi et viens dans mon bureau. Tipzi !

Tipzi était un elfe de maison. Il arriva dans sa taie d'oreiller et je pouffai de rire. Mon père lui ordonna de s'occuper de Nott. Je montai les escaliers, comme j'avais découvert que j'adorais faire. Il me prit par le bras et m'aida à marcher dans la bonne direction.

Une fois dans son bureau il me laissa tomber dans le canapé où une autre personne attendait déjà. Une personne que je ne connaissais pas. Je rigolais tout seul. Mon père me jeta un sort pour me désaouler. Les vapeurs d'alcools disparurent et je pensais à nouveau clairement. Je regardai donc mon voisin. Plus âgé que moi, décontracté, les jambes croisées, il me regardait avec un sourire amusé.

Il semblait bien trop décontracté pour quelqu'un qui se trouvait dans le bureau de mon père. Alors soit ils étaient en affaire, soit mon père lui avait demandé une faveur. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Dans le doute, je fis mon plus beau sourire. Être hypocrite, c'est tout un art. Finalement, mon père s'assit sur son fauteuil et commença à parler :

- Draco, je te présente William Greengrass, il est le cousin de ta camarade Daphné Greengrass. Monsieur Greengrass voici mon fils, Draco.

Soyons poli. Mon père l'a présenté de façon beaucoup trop respectueuse pour que ce soit normal.

- Ravi de faire votre connaissance.

- Moi de même. Très ravi.

- Bien, j'ai décidé de te marier à la jeune Astoria Greengrass, la petite sœur de Daphné. C'est certes un mariage arrangé mais de nos jours, il est nécessaire de faire les bonnes alliances. Malheureusement, il ne faut pas oublier que tu es incapable de féconder une femme. C'est là que Monsieur Greengrass entre en scène.

- Quoi ? Mais ils sont cousins !

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? William ne va pas féconder sa cousine, mais toi ! Tu porteras l'héritier de la famille Malfoy. Ensuite nous ferons croire que c'est Astoria qui l'a porté.

Non, non, non ! Il n'est pas question que je porte un marmot ! Il n'est surtout pas question que je couche avec cet inconnu. Je ne suis pas comme ça ! Je me recroquevillai sur moi-même pour être sûr d'être loin du donneur de sperme.

- Je refuse ! Je ne le ferai pas ! Je suis un garçon, je ne me ferai pas engrosser !

- Qui a dit que tu avais le choix, Draco ? répliqua mon père, certain de son coup. Il faut absolument perpétuer la lignée des Malfoy, hélas tu es notre seul enfant, c'est donc ton rôle. Tu ne voudrais pas être déshérité ?

Je me redressai, hors de moi.

- Je préfère cent fois être renié que de porter un bâtard ! Vous m'entendez père ! Je ne vous laisserai pas faire de moi une... mère !

Ni une ni deux, mon père se leva et me frappa. Greengrass regardait la scène, amusé. Ma joue devint rouge immédiatement mais ma résolution était inébranlable. Jamais je ne porterais un enfant. Je détestais les enfants. Jamais je n'accepterais cette partie de mon être. Je m'enfuis du bureau de mon père.

Dans le couloir, mes ancêtres me fusillaient du regard. Ils avaient tout entendu. Mon grand-père, qui m'avait toujours effrayé étant petit, me toisa depuis sa toile.

- Tu es la honte de notre famille. Serais-tu capable de trahir ta famille ? Ceux qui t'aiment ?

- Arrêtez de mentir ! Personne ne m'aime dans cette maison ! Personne ! Mon père me hait parce que j'ai un utérus ! Il me méprise !

- Certes ! Et que fais-tu pour y remédier ? Rien ! L'honneur d'une famille est importante, plus que tout. Tu ne peux te permettre de laisser notre lignée s'éteindre avec toi. Tu es né pour ça. Et comment feras-tu une fois déshérité ? Comment vivras-tu ? Qui paiera tes études ? Tu finiras comme un moins que rien, dans la rue.

- Mais grand-père... Je ne peux pas faire ça.

- Alors réfléchis bien aux conséquences de tes actes. Tu n'auras de seconde chance.

Mon grand-père se figea alors dans son tableau et je partis. Dans ma chambre, ma mère m'attendait. Elle semblait bouleversée. Bouleversée mais aussi déterminée. Elle se leva et s'approcha de moi. Je voyais à son visage qu'elle voulait me parler de quelque chose d'important.

- Draco, obéis à ton père...

- Comment pouvez-vous me demander de faire ça ! Je ne peux pas faire un enfant avec cet inconnu ! C'est trop horrible.

- Moi, ce que je trouverais horrible, c'est de te voir devenir un monstre au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres. De te voir mort sur un champ de bataille.

- Comment ça ?

- Que penses-tu qu'il se passera quand tu seras assez vieux pour servir. Notre Lord t'enrôlera et fera de toi un assassin. Et je sais que jamais tu ne pourras le faire. Tu es tellement fragile et malgré les apparences, tu es incapable de faire du mal. Mais si tu es enceint, si tu as un enfant, ton père m'a juré que jamais tu ne deviendrais un mangemort.

Elle posa ses mains sur mes épaules. Je voyais dans ses yeux qu'elle était sérieuse.

- Tu en mourrais. Et je ne puis me résoudre à perdre mon unique enfant. Je t'aime tellement. Je sais que le Lord prépare une chose de grande envergure pour conquérir l'Angleterre. Et je ne veux pas que tu sois au milieu de tout cela. T'imagines-tu retirer la vie de quelqu'un ? Décider de qui doit vivre ou mourir ? Regarder dans les yeux tes victimes que tu devras torturer ? Pourras-tu te battre contre Potter ?

Potter ? Je baissai la tête. Bien sûr que non, je ne pourrai jamais me battre contre lui. Je ne peux déjà pas lever la main sur lui. Je fermai les yeux et l'image de l'homme que j'aimais allongé par terre, mort, tué par moi, s'imposa dans mon esprit.

Ma mère caressa mes cheveux. Doucement. Comme je ne l'avais jamais laissé faire. Je ne savais pas comment elle avait fait pour le deviner, mais elle savait qu'elle avait gagné. Elle me laissa seul dans ma chambre. Je me laissai choir sur mon lit. Je n'avais vraiment pas le choix ? Devenir un incubateur à être humain ou un tueur. Donner la vie ou la prendre.

Ma mère, malgré les apparences, était du côté du Lord. Elle ne voulait seulement pas qu'il m'arrive quelque chose. Mais elle croyait en la valeur du sang. Elle était une Black. « Toujours pur », la devise de sa famille. Elle y croyait. Mais pas moi. J'avais une dernière solution.

Et cette solution avait les yeux verts.

Alors pour rester tranquille le temps de mettre en place un plan, je me relevai. Qu'importe ce qu'on penserait de moi, j'allais devenir un traître. Trahir ma famille, trahir mes ancêtres. Les fondements mêmes de tout ce que l'on m'avait enseigné. Mais j'allais le faire. Et tout le monde penserait le contraire. Je partis vers le bureau de mon père. J'avais pris ma décision. En chemin, je croisai ma mère, elle venait de quitter l'office de mon père. Elle me sourit et m'encouragea d'un regard, d'un sourire.

Mon père attendait attablé à son bureau. Greengrass buvait un thé. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne fut étonné de me revoir.

- J'accepte.

- Bien...

- Mais je veux être sûr que vous ne ferez pas de moi un mangemort si j'obéis. Je veux votre parole. Vous ne me retirerez ni mon héritage, ni ma liberté.

- Tu as ma parole. J'ai déjà fait un serment avec ta mère. Si tu obéis tu ne deviendras pas un mangemort. Assis-toi. Si tu es décidé, autant parler des détails.

J'obéis et m'assis sur un siège devant son bureau. Greengrass s'approcha aussi et se tint debout derrière moi. Je me raidis mais ne prononçai pas un mot.

- Tu te marieras avec Astoria à la fin de ta septième année. Pendant l'été, tu concevras l'enfant avec William et tu resteras caché quand ton état deviendra visible. A la naissance, Astoria prendra le relais de la mère et tout redeviendra comme avant.

- J'ai une question, quels avantages William Greengrass obtiendra ?

- Certains avantages. Mais cela ne te regarde pas étant donné que tu ne seras jamais un mangemort. Est-ce clair ?

- Limpide.

- Et bien tu peux partir. Pas un mot de cette histoire, n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre. Il était évident que je ne comptais pas en parler. j'avais bien trop honte pour avouer ma malformation et surtout ce que l'on attendait de moi. Mais j'avais un espoir, et rien que ça me rendait bien plus optimiste que je ne le pensais.

* * *

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

_

A la prochaine! ^^


	12. Chapter 11

**Titre** : Ni personne d'autre

**Disclamer** : Rien à moi, tout à JKR

** Paring** : HP/DM

**Rating** : M

**Note** : Bonjour, bonjour! Bonne vacance à tous! Enfin à tous ceux qui sont en vacance bien sur ^^ (un peu comme moi quoi ^^) Donc voila le nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous!

Bonne lecture! :)

* * *

Chapitre 11:

Mais c'est pas vrai ! J'ai fait exprès de sortir plus tôt du travail, j'ai même couru pour arriver à l'école. Mais ça n'a pas suffit. Le grand et magnifique Potter était bien là, bien campé sur ses jambes et m'attendait de pied ferme. Les enfants restant jouaient à chat dans la cour et il les regardait avec attendrissement.

Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'attendrissant à regarder des morpions se courser !

En parlant de morpion, il est où le mien ? J'aperçus une tête blonde en train de courir, mais malheureusement, je ne voyais pas vraiment comment faire pour aller le chercher sans que l'autre ne me voit. En ce moment même, je suis caché, donc ça va. Caché derrière un arbuste et franchement, je fais drôlement suspect.

Il faut que j'appâte mon gamin ! Mais comment ? Il ne regarde même pas dans ma direction. Alors... je peux me faire très discret, genre je rampe sur le sol, comme un serpent, je chope le gosse et je me tire avant qu'il ne puisse réagir. C'est une solution ! Sauf que j'ai un nouveau pantalon... je veux pas le salir. Et je ne veux aucun commentaire sur le fait qu'il me met parfaitement en valeur. Mais, suis-je bête : j'en ai déjà débattu avec moi-même ce matin!

Oh ! J'ai une idée : je cours, j'attrape Gabriel et je me tire ! Brillante idée ! Cela ne peut venir que de moi. Bon, je répugne à devoir courir, mais pour la bonne cause je peux me mouiller. Je me concentrai, m'échauffai les chevilles (vaut mieux éviter un claquage en pleine course-poursuite !), je visai la cible et j'y allai.

J'ai déboulé de mon arbuste comme une fusée. Enfin dans ma tête, c'était comme une fusée. Je me flagellai mentalement de mon manque flagrant d'endurance physique. Gabriel me vit et me sauta dessus, me coupant dans mon élan. Autant pour moi et pour la discrétion. Potter me vit et s'avança vers moi. Vite, vite, vite une idée !

- Bonjour, Draco !, s'exclama ce sale con vraiment trop beau.

Bon, je suis pris au piège... Mon gamin toujours dans les bras, je regardai mon ex-petit-ami.

- Salut. Je dois y aller.

- Tu sais, le mieux c'est qu'on arrête de tourner autour du pot et que tu viennes parler un peu avec moi. Je te paie à boire et même une glace pour le petit.

- Une glace ? Où ? Où ? Où ? Oh, bonjour Zigzag ! Papa, dis, dis, dis elle est où la glace ?

Dans ton cul !

- A la maison ! Une bonne glace à la maison.

J'insistai comme un forcené sur le mot maison. Potter comprit mais ne se démonta pas pour autant. Toujours aussi têtu. Il a toujours été comme ça avec moi, il fallait faire les choses comme il avait décidé de les faire. Et comme je ne suis pas très doué pour obéir, on se disputait régulièrement. Mais, franchement, j'aimais la façon dont on se réconciliait.

- Zigzag, il faut que je te parle.

Gabriel se tortilla dans mes bras pour que je le laisse descendre. Je fus obligé d'abdiquer après un coup de pied dans le ventre.

- Dis, tu peux me faire encore un nomographe ?

Je ne pris même pas la peine de le reprendre. Je ne comprends pas, moi, j'ai toujours été doué pour prononcer les mots... ça doit venir de lui ! Sale héros de merde !

- Tu as perdu celui que je t'ai fait ?

- Non, non, je l'ai montré à mes copains et tout le monde en voulait un aussi. Alors j'ai promis de t'en redemander un.

- Ohh... mon Gaby tu es tellement gentil, tu veux offrir des cadeaux à tes amis. C'est trop mignon.

Bon, oui, je gagatise ! Mais il est trop mignon ! Mon fils se retourne vers moi, un air consterné inscrit sur le visage, comme si j'avais dit la chose la plus débile du monde.

-Mais non papa, ils vont me les échanger contre cinq bonbons. Je ne travaille pas pour rien moi !

Soudainement, j'ai honte. Je n'osai même pas regarder Potter face à mon monstre cupide !

- Techniquement parlant, c'est moi qui travaille, dit-il dans un soucis de justice. Alors je n'aurai rien ?

- Bon, si tu veux, tu auras un bonbon pour chaque nonographe ! Ni plus, ni moins.

- Et rien pour moi ? m'exclamai-je, devant la traîtrise de mon fils.

- Bon... vous êtes durs en affaire. Toi tu es mon papa, je rangerai ma chambre ! Ça marche?

Sincèrement, si vous aviez la moindre idée de l'état de sa chambre, vous auriez accepté sans hésiter. Ce que je fis. Je ne veux même pas entendre parler de l'exemple lamentable que je donnais au gamin, c'est moi qui l'ai fait et malheureusement, je ne pense pas qu'il puisse changer. J'ai lu quelque part que la personnalité d'un enfant est faite à partir de cinq ans. Je vais prendre ça pour une excuse. Ah oui, je dois enchaîner pour que Potter ne retombe pas sur le véritable objet de sa visite. C'est-à-dire moi.

- On doit y aller. Il doit ranger sa chambre.

- Mais papa j'ai encore rien vendu !, protesta-t-il, en luttant contre moi. Et puis, il faut que je fasse pipi !

- Draco, je suis désolé d'insister mais ça ne te prendra vraiment pas beaucoup de ton temps.

Tiens il revient à la charge celui-là ? Mais heureusement que j'ai un allié avec moi. Mon fils, je savais qu'un jour tu me servirais à quelque chose !

- Mais tu n'as pas entendu ? Mon fils veut faire pipi. Je ne peux pas rester comme ça sans rien faire ! Allez Gaby, allons aux toilettes !

Je fis littéralement décoller mon gamin du sol quand je piquai un sprint jusqu'à l'école. Je m'engouffrai dans les couloirs et trouvai des toilettes où j'expédiai le gosse. Alors que Gabriel grognait à qui mieux mieux sur ma brutalité, je me regardai dans le miroir. Héhé, il a pas le droit d'entrer le con. Seuls ceux qui ont des gosses ici le peuvent ! Il est bien couillonné !

Calme, calme ! Faut pas que tu deviennes hystérique Draco ! Ça ne t'a jamais réussi. Mais question... Comment je ressors ? Je ne peux pas coucher ici... Si ? Non ! Je ne peux pas... Ce que je peux faire, c'est sortir par la porte de secours, ou par l'entrée de service. Y'a toujours des entrées de service.

- Papa ! Euh... j'ai un problème.

Mais quoi encore ! Tu vois pas que je réfléchis ? Gabriel était sorti des cabinets et tenait ses mains devant son entre-jambe. Me dîtes pas qu'il... pas à son âge voyons !

- Papa, c'est coincé !

Ah, oufff ! Je dois vraiment être en manque pour penser qu'un gosse de six ans puisse avoir la trique ! Je m'agenouillai devant lui mais il eut un mouvement de recule.

- Tu vas me coincer le zizi dedans.

Je ne pense pas qu'il soit assez long pour. Mais il semblait beaucoup tenir à ses bijoux de famille et je dois bien avouer que je serais embêté moi-aussi si je ne pouvais pas devenir grand-père.

- Tu as raison, tu vas te reculer au maximum dans ton pantalon pour donner un espace latéral suffisant pour qu'il n'y ait aucun danger.

Je me demande à partir de quel mot j'ai perdu le petit. D'un coup sec, je refermai la braguette pour la remettre dans l'axe. Une fois celle-ci réparée, Gabriel put enlever son pantalon et partir faire pipi. Détourner l'attention de son adversaire est toujours une bonne technique pour réussir ! Mais malheureusement, je ne savais pas comment faire pour Potter.

Je tenais la main de Gabriel bien solidement pour qu'il ne s'enfuit pas. Avec un miroir de petite taille que j'ai en permanence sur moi (pour pouvoir vérifier à tout moment ma coiffure), je regardai dans le reflet si le danger était écarté mais je compris bien que non. Merde ! Il est gonflé quand même. Bon, il a toujours été gonflé mais il a pas une pouffe qui l'attend chez lui ? Gabriel prenait ça pour un jeu et il y mettait du sien.

- Donc, il faut pas qu'il nous voit ?

- Exactement ! On va passer par la porte de secours à l'arrière. Mais il faut passer devant cette porte et il la fixe sans ciller. Je ne vois pas comment faire pour passer.

- On va ramper en fermant les yeux pour devenir invisible !

- S'il-te-plait bébé, laisse-moi être le cerveau.

Finalement la solution se présenta d'elle-même en la personne de Weaslette qui venait chercher son abruti de mari. Oulah, elle a pas l'air commode ! En même temps, je la comprends. Voir son mari faire de pied de grue pour parler avec son ex... C'est qu'il ne se laisse pas faire le petit héros. A mon avis, ils ont l'habitude de se disputer. Je profitai donc de l'opportunité pour traverser le couloir et sortir enfin de l'école. Je sens que je ne pourrais pas faire ça tous les jours, moi...

oO-Oo

J'avais un plan. J'avais repris du poil de la bête. J'étais de nouveau moi-même. Il est fini le temps où je m'écrasais devant tout le monde ! Draco Malfoy le magnifique renaît de ses cendres ! Je suis mélodramatique dans l'âme. Je prononçai le mot de passe pour entrer dans ma chambre et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir Nott, tranquillement allongé sur mon lit en train de lire. Un certain livre à la couverture rouge.

- Tu n'as pas honte...

- Pas le moins du monde ! Je dois avouer que je suis plutôt fier de moi !

- Tu as volé... le journal intime de Parkinson...

- Et tu es en train de le lire. Nous sommes donc tous les deux des ordures !

Nott ricana tout en continuant sa lecture. J'avais décidé de voler ce journal pour en savoir un peu plus sur mes ennemis. Et peut-être même trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. Bon, il n'y avais rien d'intéressant dans ce ramassis de guimauve de cette pré-adolescente mais il y avait quand même de sacrées perles !

- Tu en es à quel passage ? questionnai-je, en m'allongeant à-côté de lui.

- Au moment où elle perd sa virginité avec Zabini... Je cite : « sans faire exprès ».

- C'est sûr que c'est le genre de chose que tu poses dans un coin et que tu oublies. Tu te rends compte, Zabini s'est tapé Pansy !

- Je pense qu'elle exagère sur ses mensurations...

- Blaise Zabini, le pourfendeur d'hymen.

- Même s'il est noir, ce n'est physiquement pas possible !

- L'aventureux Zabini, l'explorateur de cavernes vierges !

- Pff... La vie est injuste... Toi et moi... on va rester puceaux jusqu'à la fin de notre... vie...

Hum... mouais... Théo reprit sa lecture qui flattait beaucoup l'anatomie de Zabini. Je trouve qu'elle en fait un peu trop. Je ne pense pas que le jour où j'aurai un type prêt à me faire l'amour, je m'amuserais à mesurer son manche... C'est perso ce genre de truc!

- Tu es complexé, Théo ? Aurais-tu un tout petit popole ?

- Ta gueule...!

Pfff... si on peut même plus parler. Je me demandais... Potter, il est bien fourni ou pas ? Étrangement, je ne l'imagine pas avec beaucoup de potentiel ! Je sais, c'est contre toutes les idées reçues sur les fantasmes mais je peux pas m'en empêcher. Mini-Potty doit être tout petit ! Je ricanais de mes conneries.

- Je suis content que tu sois redevenu toi-même... Tu me manquais...

- Pas de problème, Malfoy est de retour ! Et j'ai un plan ! Et tu vas être de mon côté.

- Pourquoi...?

- Toi non plus, tu ne veux pas être Mangemort ?

- On en a déjà parlé...

- Oui, mais la guerre approche et personne ne nous laissera être neutres. Il faut choisir un camp ! Ou du moins, faire comme si. Le camp des gentils ne nous fera pas de mal. Et peut-être même qu'ils comprendront notre position un peu compliquer dans cette guerre.

- Elle n'est pas encore là...

- Oui, mais elle approche !

- Tu comptes faire quoi...?

- Demander de l'aide à Potter.

Ouais, ouais c'était risqué. Le risque était de m'en prendre une. Mais il avait un attitude étrange avec moi depuis un moment. Ça avait commencé avant les vacances de Noël et ça avait empiré après les vacances. Il n'osait plus me parler et se mettait même à rougir en ma présence. Bon, soit il avait honte de ce qu'il m'avait fait subir et ne savait pas comment se comporter avec moi. Ce qui le rendait trop mignon. Soit il était sous mon charme, ce qui le rendait trop mignon. Dans tous les cas, il est mignon !

Mais bon, je n'avais rien fait pour qu'il soit sous mon charme et il n'est pas du genre à culpabiliser pour les coups qu'il donne. Il faudrait que je trouve la raison, que je l'exploite à mon avantage. Mais je ne vois pas comment... Je faisais ma ronde habituelle. Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans le couloir. Potter et ses amis ne fomentaient rien. Je ne savais toujours pas ce qu'ils fabriquaient.

Un plan, un plan... Je pouvais essayer différentes approches pour savoir ce qui le fait le plus réagir. Et dès que j'ai trouvé, j'en use et abuse ! Et comme ça Potter, ton petit cul est à moi ! Mouhahaha... huuum... Faut vraiment que je me calme...

Je sortis de mon délire libidineux quand j'entendis des bruits. Des reniflements. J'étais dans mon bon droit, je devais savoir qui osait braver le couvre-feu. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à voir Potter, pleurant, se tenant la main douloureusement. Je ne résistai pas. Je me précipitai sur lui pour le consoler.

- Putain, Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- Oh tais-toi ! Montre-moi.

Je lui pris de force sa main et la regardai. Dieu qu'il avait une peau douce. Je ne compris pas pourquoi il se laissait faire. Il était si proche de moi. Nous n'avions jamais été aussi proches. Ou si, mais à se moment là, j'étais en sang par terre. Je sentais sa chaleur, son odeur et son souffle sur ma joue.

J'examinai la main mais ne remarquai pas de suite la rougeur sur le dos de la main. Je crus voir la rougeur former des mots. Mais je ne pus mieux regarder que Potter retirait sa main vivement et me repoussait. Je le rattrapai par le bras. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'arrivait mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir alors qu'il était bouleversé.

- Attends, Potter, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Où étais-tu ?

- Ça te regarde pas. Lâche-moi!

- Non, je suis Préfet, tu dois me répondre! Et montre-moi ta main!

Il ne s'attendit manifestement pas à ce que je prenne sa main aussi brusquement. Je mis le dos de la main dans la lumière de la Lune. Je vis distinctement la phrase « je ne dois pas dire de mensonges ».

-C'est quoi ça ? Qui te l'a fait ?

- En quoi ça te regarde ?

- Change un peu de chanson ! Les sévices corporels sont interdits. Tu dois dénoncer celui qui t'a fait ça !

- Jamais, je ne m'abaisserai pas à ça. Elle ne gagnera pas. Je sais ce que je dis, et je dis la vérité !

- C'est Ombrage, n'est-ce pas ? C'est elle qui te fait du mal ?

- Peu de gens me croient. Ils sont tous en danger et personne ne me croit. Et je n'en peux plus. En plus, avec cette folle qui me fait vivre un enfer...! Mais qu'est-ce que t'en as à faire après tout...

- Je te crois moi...

On devait faire un étrange tableau lui et moi. Je tenais toujours sa main dans les miennes et on ne se lâchait plus du regard. Je fronçai des sourcils quand il remit une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. Je remarquai qu'il ne faisait rien pour retirer sa main des miennes et qu'il ne s'écartait pas de moi.

- Tu as les cheveux de plus en plus longs...

- Oh... oui, j'ai eu pas mal de problèmes ces dernier temps, j'ai oublié de les couper.

- Ça te va bien comme ça... Que me veux-tu ? Pourquoi tu ne te venges pas pour tout ce que je t'ai fait ? J'ai été horrible avec toi, et toi, tu n'as pas réagi. Tu attends quoi ? Dis-moi...

- J'ai besoin d'aide, Potter. Je ne le dis pas à la légère quand je t'affirme que je te crois. Il est bien de retour et je ne veux pas... faire de mal. Aide-moi.

- Et je devrais te croire parce que...?

- Je n'ai aucune preuve de ma bonne foi. Sauf peut-être l'attitude de ma Maison envers moi. J'ai refusé de faire partie de la Brigade Inquisitoriale. J'ai été mis à part, avec Nott, et nous sommes seuls face à eux.

- Va voir Dumbledore. Il t'aidera.

- Non ! Si je vais le voir, il va en parler avec Rogue, et Rogue est un mangemort. Mon père ne doit pas être au courant, sinon il me tuera. Je ne sais pas vers qui me tourner pour avoir de l'aide, je t'en prie.

- Je ne décide pas seul. Je vais en parler aux autres. Mais tu n'es pas... très aimé alors ne t'attends pas à un miracle.

- Pourtant, il me faut un miracle, Potter. Je t'aiderai en attendant. Si tu as besoin de moi...

Je baissai les yeux et lâchai la douce main de Potter. Je lui souris et le contournai pour partir. Je ne savais plus quoi dire, je n'avais rien préparé et l'improvisation n'était pas une chose facile pour moi. Il faut que j'en parle avec Nott. Lui, il m'aidera.

Soudain, avec beaucoup de douceur, Potter me retint par le bras. Il enroula un bras autour de ma taille et me rapprocha de lui. Il effleura à peine mes lèvres. Mais cela suffit pour que mon cœur cesse de battre. Son toucher aérien, hésitant, se retira rapidement. J'ouvris mes yeux dont je n'avais pas le souvenir d'avoir fermés. Je ne vis que Potter s'enfuir en courant.

Loin de moi.

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

A la semaine prochaine à touuuus! (oui je suis de bonne humeur et tout le monde dois le savoir ^^)


	13. Chapter 12

**Titre** : Ni personne d'autre

**Disclamer** : Rien à moi, tout à JKR

**Paring** : HP/DM

**Rating** : M

**Note** : Bonjour tout le monde! voilà un nouveau chapitre! ^^

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 12:

Je rentrai dans ma chambre directement après ma rencontre avec Potter. J'étais dans les nuages, insensible à tout ce qui m'entourait. Il m'avait embrassé. Comme ça, d'un coup. Ses lèvres m'avaient, certes, à peine touché mais il m'avait serré contre lui. Et j'avais rien fait pour l'inciter à m'embrasser. Je me laissai tomber dans mon lit, un sourire niais aux lèvres. Je serrai un de mes coussins et poussai un ricanement hystérique que je nie avoir fait de tout mon être !

- Tu fais quoi...? me demanda Nott en entrant dans ma chambre.

Je lui envoyai mon plus beau sourire et soupirai de bien-être. Il m'avait embrassé ! Salazar, que j'étais amoureux. Mon ami secoua la tête et ne prêta pas plus attention à ma béatitude. A la place, il reprit le journal intime de Pansy et continua sa lecture en s'allongeant sur mon lit.

Je devais lui parler mais j'avais envie pour le moment de me plonger dans mon bonheur. Je le savais que Potter sentait bon. Je revoyais son visage, ses beaux yeux verts qui brillaient à la lueur de la Lune. Son souffle court et le bruit un peu sourd de mon cœur contre mes côtes. Mais moi, je dis qu'il aurait put y aller plus franchement quoi ! Je suis pas une midinette ! Je suis un mec, un vrai ! Pfff...

- Tu vas me dire... ce qu'il se passe ?

Je ne vais pas tout lui dire. C'est mon secret...

- J'ai parlé avec Potter. Je l'ai rencontré par hasard dans les couloirs, j'ai décidé de prendre le coche, mais je ne sais pas si j'étais convaincant.

- Tu as fait ta petite chose fragile...

- Je te promets que j'étais en cristal ! Et puis je crois qu'Ombrage s'en donne à cœur joie pendant les punitions.

- M'étonne pas...

- Enfin, il faudrait prouver notre bonne foi. Tu as une idée ?

- Bien, je pense que Pansy est bien plus... stupide qu'on pensait...

- Pourquoi ?

- Son journal, non content de commenter l'anatomie de Zabini..., raconte heure par heure... tout ce que la Brigade fait... et même compte faire...

- Montre !

Par dessus son épaule, il me montra du doigt le passage qu'il lisait. J'avoue m'être arrêté rapidement dans ma lecture, les inepties de cette adolescente obsédée par le pénis de Zabini m'avaient rapidement saoulé. Mais là, je lisais quelque chose que je m'en voulais d'avoir manqué.

«Il se passe des choses étranges dans les couloirs de Poudlard, écrivait Pansy, enfin c'est mon beau Blaise qui me le dit. Il me parle souvent de ses problèmes en tant que chef. Il est tellement attentionné. Il m'a avoué qu'Ombrage suspectait Potter de trâmer quelque chose. On doit le surveiller. »

Ouais, Potter n'est pas des plus discrets.

«Mais il semblerait qu'Ombrage ait un plan pour y remédier. Blaise et Daphnée ont beaucoup observé les élèves qui sont souvent en contact avec Potter et ses amis.»

Faut pas croire, Daphnée Greengrass est discrète et très intelligente, mais surtout d'une intuition sans faille et un sens de l'observation intense. Sûr que personne ne donnerait une telle mission à Crabbe ou Goyle !

«Quand ils auront découvert le plus faible du groupe de Potter (car Ombrage est sûre qu'il y a association de malfaiteurs), il y aura un signe de la part de Blaise, qui désignera la victime et on dvera tout faire pour l'enlever, l'amener à Ombrage et détruire Potter.»

Aïe !

«Mais pour le moment, on nage complètement. Granger et Weasley sont mis de côté de suite. Pas assez influençables. Et aucune idée pour les autres. Mais pour le moment, nous les élus, on doit maintenir l'ordre.»

- Bon... C'est vrai qu'elle est stupide. C'est comme si le Lord envoyait un rapport d'activité aux Aurors !

- Va remettre le journal dans un endroit... où elle aurait pu le perdre. Elle continuera peut-être d'écrire dedans...

Hum... Faut que je prévienne Potter. Et comme j'ai une bonne raison de lui parler, je pourrai peut-être lui reparler du baiser. Et si je suis gentil, j'en aurai peut-être plus ! Hihi !

oO-Oo

La fin de semaine arriva et le dimanche commença enfin. Je ne travaillais pas le dimanche ni le mardi, et comme Gabriel était à l'école le mardi, j'avais une journée rien que pour moi ! Une journée où je pouvais au choix récurer les toilettes, laver les vitres, faire une lessive ou même, pourquoi pas si le cœur m'en dit, passer l'aspirateur. La grande fiesta quoi !

Tout le monde rêve de prendre ma place !

Mais aujourd'hui, nous sommes dimanche et une bonne nouvelle est enfin arrivée. Non, Potter n'a pas décidé d'arrêter de me harceler ou d'aller directement dans mon lit. Mais Théo est enfin rentré en Angleterre.

Lui, il avait pu participer à la guerre. Il n'avait pas été en cloque comme moi, ni même dans la merde jusqu'au cou, comme moi ! Il a pu garder son argent et sa demeure familiale. Il est devenu journaliste pour la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Il voyage dans le monde entier pour écrire ses articles. Dernièrement, il est allé en Russie pour les problèmes de recrudescence de la Dragoncelle sur la population.

J'espère qu'il va pas me la refiler... Il doit passer dans la journée à la maison. Mon petit Théo. Il est le parrain de mon gosse. Et il prend très au sérieux son rôle "d'oncle" auprès de Gabriel. Je suis persuadé qu'il va m'apporter des cadeaux ! Je veux des cadeaux ! Comme ça, s'ils ne me plaisent pas, je pourrai les revendre sur internet !

Oula, je vous entends. Que celui qui n'a jamais fait de même avec les cadeaux de Noël me jette la première pierre ! Voilà, vous ne dîtes plus rien maintenant, donc on se tait !

Je suis en train de faire un gâteau au chocolat. Nott m'a prévenu que s'il venait chez moi sans une goutte de chocolat pour l'accueillir, il ferait un malheur. Qu'il fallait que je cultive mon savoir-vivre, que je colle à mon rôle d'hôte et patati et patata ! Bref ! Je fais donc son gâteau au chocolat et je suis assez fier du résultat.

En plus, il va passer quelques jours chez moi car sa maison a besoin d'un coup de ménage et qu'il à pas envie de le faire maintenant. En même temps, il est parti depuis six mois. Elle doit être dans un état... En plus, sa famille n'a jamais eu d'elfe de maison à leur service. Et puis de toute façon, il est mille fois trop cher de nos jours d'avoir un elfe, à cause de Granger !

Ahlàlà... J'ai l'impression de rajeunir ! On couchera Gaby dans son lit à dix-huit heures (on le ligotera aussi pour éviter qu'il ne bouge) et on se mangera des bonbons et des gâteaux en regardant la télé comme des jeunes adultes qui se respectent ! Je me fais probablement des idées, mais j'ai tellement envie de redevenir un irresponsable...

- Papa ! Regarde mon mug pour Tonton Théo !, s'exclama Gabriel en me montrant son œuvre en pâte à sel.

Hum... faire un fond au mug serait aussi une bonne idée. Je lui fis la remarque et Gabriel ricana d'un air gêné en disant qu'il avait oublié ! Mais à quoi pense ce gamin ? Bon bref, ce sont pas pas mes affaires, après tout, ce n'est pas comme si c'était moi qui devrais boire dedans !

Je touillai ma préparation d'un mouvement énergique pour faire disparaître les grumeaux tout en chantant _Indochine, J'ai demandé à la Lune_, à la radio. Bon, je parlais pas français mais je faisais de façon phonétique. Je ne comprenais pas non plus de quoi ça parlait mais j'aimais bien.

On frappa à la porte au moment où je me sentais plus, le fouet plein de chocolat, comme un micro, devant ma bouche. Gabriel ne prit pas le temps de me consulter, il sauta de son siège comme s'il était monté sur ressort et bondit sur la porte. J'entendis distinctement un « pouff » quand Théo se prit mon gosse dans le bide.

Puis il entra dans mon appartement. Il avait bien grandi mais restait d'une taille acceptable pour moi. Ses cheveux châtains avaient bien poussés et lui tombaient dans les yeux. Ses yeux qui d'ailleurs, étaient toujours aussi bleus mais s'étaient réchauffés depuis longtemps maintenant. Il arborait un beau sourire et ses joues étaient rougies par le froid qui régnait dehors.

Il portait Gabriel à qui il faisait plein de câlins. Il réussit à libérer un bras pour me serrer contre lui. J'étais tellement heureux de le revoir. Gabriel demanda à être posé et montra tout heureux son mug à Théo qui fut attendri par le geste, mais la pâte à sel n'était pas cuite. Et puis sincèrement, au vu du regard qu'il m'a lancé, le mug servirait de déco mais pas pour boire. Bah, ça a un sale goût de sel quand même ce truc.

Je mis le gâteau au four et on s'assit devant une bonne tasse de café. Gabriel avait décidé de faire plein de beaux dessins pour son Parrain. Il me raconta son voyage et son travail, en Russie. Théo avait considérablement changé depuis la guerre. Et grâce à la guerre. Envolée son agoraphobie, il n'était certes pas le mec le plus chaleureux et social du monde mais il n'avait plus peur de la foule.

Il m'avait aidé à Poudlard, pendant le début de ma grossesse. Il n'était cependant pas au courant de l'identité du père. J'avais juré que personne ne saurait et je m'y tenais. Mais il ne m'a jamais demandé, il respectait mon silence.

Pendant la guerre, il avait demandé à ne pas combattre, il ne voulait pas tomber sur son père. Il ne voulait pas faire de mal à son père. Les Mangemorts avaient le visage caché et il avait peur de blesser son père par inadvertance. A la place, on l'envoya soigner les blessés. Mais toute cette douleur, ce sang et la mort l'avaient conduit à ne pas suivre cette voie à la fin de la guerre. Non, il voulait dire la vérité. Il devint donc journaliste.

- Franchement, si tu avais pu voir les effets de la maladie sur la peau des personnes, tu serais mort sur le coup. Toi et ton narcissisme !, continua Théo, enthousiaste, on peut remarquer aussi qu'il parlait nettement plus rapidement qu'avant.

- Ils ont trouvé d'où ça vient ?

- Oui, de rats qui auraient été piqués par des puces qui portaient la maladie. Enfin, c'est une hypothèse. Les rats en mordant les humains ou les animaux auraient transmis la maladie. Comme pour la rage chez les Moldus.

- Je vois. Et tu as rencontré des gens là-bas ?

- Ouais, une jolie jeune fille. Mais notre amour était éphémère ! En même temps, j'aurais fait quoi d'elle, je ne pense pas être fait pour le mariage !

- A tous les coups elle voulait seulement venir en Angleterre.

- Bah ouais, c'est pour ça ! Je me suis servi et je suis parti à l'aube !

- Il est loin le Théo timide qui pensait rester puceau toute sa vie !

- J'avoue... Alors Gaby a fait sa rentrée ? Gaby !

Mon gamin leva la tête de sa représentation abstraite de notre famille pour regarder son parrain. Théo lui demanda comment était sa rentrée et mon fils se fit une joie de la lui raconter ainsi que sa vie à l'école depuis. Ses copains, sa maîtresse et ses bêtises.

- Une bataille d'eau dans les toilettes ?

- Ouaip !

- Tu dois être fier de lui, Draco !

- Tu n'as pas idée...! Mais bon, je dois avouer que je suis assez content de pouvoir aller un peu dans notre monde de temps en temps.

- Tu fais toujours attention ?

- Bien sûr, je ne veux pas que ma tante me retrouve, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit particulièrement ravie de notre dernier entretient. Et puis j'ai trahi notre famille, permit l'arrestation de mon père, de son mari. Non, non... je ne compte pas rester à chaque fois trop longtemps dans le monde sorcier. Et puis, je n'y ai plus rien alors autant rester ici.

- Tu pourrais venir chez moi pour m'aider à nettoyer ma maison. Enfin, ça ira vite, moi j'utilise la magie mais au moins, on pourra passer du temps ensemble. Et pourquoi pas aller au restaurant ? Je t'invite !

- Pourquoi pas. Tant qu'il y a du monde ! Et de préférence des gens que je ne connais pas ! Tu m'imagines devant des gens de notre promotion ?

- Ouais, surtout Potter !

Hum... ouais, surtout Potter...

oO-Oo

Mais il m'évite ! C'est qu'il m'évite ce salopiaud ! Reviens ici, immédiatement ! Attention, je vais mordre si tu continues... Potter, au pied ! Il avait passé une semaine à m'éviter depuis notre mini baiser. J'étais dans un tel état de nerfs que j'en devenais imbuvable. J'avais des informations à donner et des questions à poser et lui il m'évitait. Je ne voulais pas être obligé de m'adresser à Granger ou pire, à Weasley !

Théo aussi avait essayé mais cet abruti s'était rendu compte après coup qu'il était incapable de parler avec quelqu'un sans une heure et demi d'adaptation ! Alors, bien entendu que personne n'allait attendre autant de temps qu'il se décide à parler ! Pff, faut toujours que je fasse tout ! Quel incompétent !

En plus, ça faisait une semaine que je me faisais tout beau ! J'étais allé chez le coiffeur pour couper mes cheveux, chez l'esthéticienne pour mes ongles. D'ailleurs Nott chez l'esthéticienne pour une manucure était d'un comique...! Je me suis même acheté de nouveaux vêtements et sous-vêtements. Tout ça pour lui ! Il pourrait faire des efforts. Ah oui, je faisais exprès de m'installer de façon à ce qu'il me voit. Qu'il voit ma nuque, mes fesses quand je me levais. Qu'il me regarde remettre mes mèches en place. Je savais qu'il me regardait.

J'ai une espèce d'intuition le concernant.

On était en Métamorphose. La prof parlait du "comment changer les boutons de manchettes en crêpes". Utile, bien entendu. Je pris un parchemin et écrivis un message pour Potter : «Pendant combien de temps vas-tu encore m'ignorer ? Amicalement, Draco (ne pense pas que je te laisserai respirer !)» Je le pliai en forme de grue et d'un sort l'envoyai voleter avant de le laisser tomber sur son pupitre.

Il le déplia (mon œuvre!) et lut mon message. Il rougit me fit un vague geste de la main pouvant signifier beaucoup de choses. Comme par exemple : plus tard, dégage ou c'est trop compliqué pour toi. Théo soupira lui aussi du manque flagrant de réaction de Petit Pote Potty !

Mais bon, je l'aurai un jour, je l'aurai !

Le soir-même, ce fut mon tour de faire la ronde. Pansy avec ses responsabilités dans la Brigade me laissait tout le sale boulot, sans les avantages. Bon, j'avais la chambre et les bains. Finalement, j'appréciais d'y aller. Je le ferai sûrement dans la semaine pour me détendre. Mais pour le moment, je devais trouver Potter.

Mais ce fut Potter qui me trouva. Il m'attrapa par le col, me mit la main sur la bouche (et heureusement car je me préparais déjà à hurler) et me coinça dans un coin. Et je m'en plains pas ! Mais bon... j'ai une image à tenir !

- Bordel, Potter tu m'as foutu la trouille ! T'es dingue ?

- Désolé, je crois que je suis suivi alors j'ai fait comme je pouvais. Et tu aurais pu t'isoler un peu plus tôt quand même, je dors la nuit, moi !

- Comment ça, je devais m'isoler ? Lâche-moi un peu là, tu m'étouffes !

Potter s'écarta mais remit sa main sur ma bouche. Je devais faire un tantinet trop de bruit pour lui. Je me retournai et me trouvai nez à nez avec lui. Mais il ne s'écarta pas.

- Mais si, je t'ai fait signe dans la classe de Métamorphose. Après ton message. Pourquoi tu as attendu aussi longtemps ?

- Désolé de te décevoir mais (j'imitai son geste exagérément) tu comprends quelque chose, toi ?

- Oh, mais c'est toi qui ne fais aucun effort !

- C'est moi qui ne fais aucun effort ? Tu aurais pu m'écrire ! Ou me dire entre deux cours un sous-entendu, ou me filer discrètement un mot. Mais certainement pas une improvisation de la langue des signes !

- Tu m'énerves, tais-toi !

- Non, toi tais-toi!

Il fulminait et moi je m'éclatais ! Il prit une profonde inspiration et reprit son calme... du moins, à peu près.

- Je vais être adulte et laisser tomber cette dispute stupide. Tu vois, j'essaie d'être mâture.

- On va faire comme si pour te faire plaisir. Bon, alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- J'ai parlé avec les autres de Nott et toi. Ron ne te croit pas mais Hermione aimerait beaucoup vous parler pour savoir si vous dîtes la vérité ou pas. Tu serais prêt à le faire ?

- Bien entendu, dis-moi quand ?

- Et bien, je te ferai signe ! Tu comprendras cette fois-ci ?

- De toute façon, on ne peut pas espérer mieux avec des Gryffondors, répliquai-je avec dépit. Alors je vais l'attendre, ton _signe _!

Il secoua la tête au ton que j'employai pour le mot signe. Il s'écarta pour partir mais je ne pus résister à l'envie d'une dernière provocation.

- Et bah alors Potter, je n'ai pas le droit à mon bisou ?

- Va te faire foutre !

Avec plaisir mon chou !

_A suivre..._


	14. Chapter 13

**Titre** : Ni personne d'autre

**Disclamer** : Rien à moi, tout à JKR

**Paring** : HP/DM

**Rating** : M

**Note** : Bonjour à tous! voilà un nouveau chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 14:

On était tous les deux, seuls, dans la Salle sur Demande. On préparait le cours d'aujourd'hui ensemble. Potter m'avait demandé de présenter quelques sorts de Magie Noire que j'avais en stock. Bon, je n'en connaissais pas énormément, surtout que je ne savais pas tous les utiliser mais comparé aux autres, je suis celui qui est le plus proche d'expert en la matière. Potter mettait des mannequins pour les entraînements au centre de la pièce, pendant que je traçais sur le sol un pentagramme protecteur pour éviter qu'un sort dévié se trajectoire ne touche les autres élèves. Je le faisais assez grand pour que toute l'AD puisse entrer dedans.

- Tu es sûr que tu veux que je le fasse ? demandai-je à Potter qui attendait que je finisse.

- Oui, il faut que nous sachions des choses sur la Magie Noire pour qu'on puisse s'en protéger.

- On ne se protège pas de la Magie Noire, soit on l'évite, soit on y succombe. Mais bon, je peux toujours vous dire ce que je sais. Ma famille est très versée dans ces pratiques. Surtout du côté maternel.

- Ah oui, les Black.

Je me relevai en fronçant les sourcils.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Hum... Pendant les vacances d'été, j'ai été dans la maison de Sirius Black, là-bas, il y avait l'arbre généalogique des Black. Il y avait ton nom.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Ma mère a le même dans son salon rouge, j'imagine que tu y as vu les marques pour les répudiés ?

- Oui.

- Un jour, mon nom aussi sera effacé. Il n'y aura plus qu'une tache noire, ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais fait partie de cette famille. Comme si ma propre mère ne m'avait pas mis au monde. Je l'imagine bien brûler mon nom sur la tapisserie représentant notre arbre.

Potter s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras. Je me laissai faire, tellement réconforté par sa présence. Je mis mon nez dans son cou et je respirai sa fragrance, mes mains autour de ses hanches. Il me caressait les cheveux d'une main et de l'autre me frottait le dos. Cela pouvait paraître étrange mais c'était devenu naturel pour moi de finir dans les bras de Potter quand j'avais le cafard. Je savais qu'il ne lancerait jamais la discussion sur notre relation ambigüe.

- Potter, tu imagines si les autres entraient maintenant et nous découvraient comme ça ?

- Je ne fais que te consoler.

- Ah bon ? Tu consoles Weasley comme ça aussi ?

- Quoi ? Non ! Ron et moi sommes amis, on est des hommes.

- Oh, et je suis quoi moi ?

Je dégageai mon visage de son cou pour le regarder. Son regard vert m'évitait mais il ne relâcha pas son étreinte. Je voulais lui faire comprendre, je voulais qu'il me le dise.

- Toi, tu es spécial, finit-il par répondre avant le me libérer de ses bras.

Il partit s'asseoir loin de moi, par terre, en attendant que les autres nous rejoignent. Mais je n'en pouvais plus de ces non-dits entre nous. S'il n'était pas capable de faire le premier pas, c'est moi qui le ferait. Je le forcerais à se rendre compte que je n'étais pas seulement 'spécial' pour lui.

- Bon, écoute-moi bien Potter ! Je commence à en avoir marre de cette situation.

Je m'approchai de lui et tout en me mettant à genoux je lui empoignai le col brusquement. Mon visage était près du sien, qui commençait d'ailleurs à rougir de colère, comme je savais si bien lui causer cet état.

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire.

- Oh que si, tu le sais ! Mais tu es seulement trop lâche pour te l'avouer ! Tu n'es qu'un lâche, Harry. Trop lâche pour t'avouer que tu es attiré par moi et que c'est ça qui me rend spécial à tes yeux.

- Je ne suis pas attiré par toi, Malfoy ! J'aime les femmes !

- Mais bien sûr, alors si tu aimes tellement les femmes, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as embrassé ? Pourquoi tu me prends dans tes bras ? Pourquoi tu aimes tellement passer ta main dans mes cheveux ? Allez, dis-moi. Fais-tu la même chose pour Weasley ? Crivey ? Londubat ? Non. Tu ne le fais que pour _moi_. Parce que tu es attiré par _moi_. Mais tu n'as pas les couilles pour l'assumer ! Tu n'es qu'un lâche.

Je le lâchai pour me relever. Rah il m'énerve ! Il n'y a vraiment que lui pour me mettre les nerfs à vif comme ça. Vraiment, il est bien beau le courage des Lions ! Il n'est même pas capable d'avouer simplement qu'il est attiré par moi et pourtant ça se voit. Enfin je veux dire, il y a quand même des signes qui le trahissent ! Bordel, il me fait chier mais profond !

- Je ne suis pas un lâche, Malfoy !

Il s'était relevé et me regardait comme s'il hésitait entre me frapper et s'enfuir. Il s'approcha de moi et je pris le peu de courage que la vie m'avait accordé pour ne pas bouger. Il me dépassait d'à peine quelques centimètres. Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa brusquement. Ses lèvres contrôlaient le moindre mouvement et c'est avec plaisir que je me laissai dominer. Je sentis sa langue caresser mes lèvres en une invitation à les ouvrir. Je le fis en un long gémissement. Ses mains descendirent le long de mon dos pour venir caresser mes fesses et mes hanches.

Je me détachai de ses lèvres, le faisant pousser un grognement qui enflamma tout mon être. Sans me demander mon avis, il les reprit en otage pour les faire siennes et m'embrassa comme jamais je ne l'avais été. Nos souffles se mêlaient, l'air manquait mais je ne voulais pas qu'il s'arrête. Je voulais rester accroché à ses lèvres, son corps contre le mien, et ses mains qui allaient et venaient sur le mien sans interdit. Mais le manque d'air, finalement, arriva à nous séparer.

Nous sommes restés enlacés, essoufflés et front contre front pendant un moment.

- Tu vois, je ne suis pas un lâche.

- En effet, tu es parfaitement manipulable.

Il me repoussa, en colère mais je savais maintenant. J'avais mes réponses. Son petit sourire en coin me démontrait bien qu'il n'était pas si fâché que ça envers moi. Je partis vérifier mon pentagramme pour m'assurer qu'il était parfait. Je comptais demander à Théo de le regarder lui aussi, au cas-où.

L'AD arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Ils étaient tous impatients de connaître la suite du programme. On les avait prévenu qu'aujourd'hui, ce seraient Nott et moi qui serions les professeurs. Théo se précipita vers moi et observa le pentacle de protection que j'avais dessiné. Il le trouva parfait. Je retins de justesse sourire d'auto-satisfaction.

- Bonjour tout le monde, allez vous placer dans le pentagramme, il vous protégera au cas-où quelque chose foirerait, commençais-je. Bien, alors Potter nous a demandé de vous parler de la Magie Noire. On n'est pas des experts mais nous nous y connaissons un peu. Pour ma part, j'ai eu un bon professeur. Ma tante : Bellatrix Lestrange. Je vous avertis d'ores et déjà que vous ne pouvez pas vous protéger de cette magie par un sort, mais seulement l'éviter. Par chance, les sorts de Magie Noire demande pour la plupart un certain temps. Tu veux ajouter quelque chose Théo ?

Théo ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Il resta muet mais me fit signe de continuer. Merlin qu'il est nouille ! Je fis approcher un mannequin vers moi et pointai ma baguette sur lui.

- Euh... Théo, tu peux faire un bouclier pour éviter les débris ?

Théo sortit sa baguette et murmura un _Protego_ qui nous entoura tous les deux. Je me concentrai et incantai un sort de Magie Noire que ma tante m'avait appris. Le premier. A la fin de l'incantation, le mannequin semblait de pas avoir changé mais c'était un leurre. Je me tournai vers l'AD et continuai mon explication.

- Voila, en apparence - comme vous pouvez le constater - il n'a pas changé, mais c'est là la plus grande force de la Magie Noire. Regardez bien. Tu es prêt Théo ?

Il acquiesça. Je fis claquer mes doigts et le mannequin explosa. Heureusement que Théo nous protégeait des débris. Et vu les exclamations des autres, j'avais fait mon petit effet. Potter me regardait d'une autre manière.

- C'est un sort classique. La bombe peut être placée dans tout ce qui existe, humain, objet ou même fantôme. Seul un élément déclencheur le fera exploser. Moi, j'ai choisi le claquement de doigts, mais ma tante préfère largement les cris de douleurs. Généralement, elle torture sa victime qui ne doit pas hurler sous peine d'exploser.

Je ne pouvais empêcher mon regard de dévier sur Londubat qui avait plus que n'importe qui des griefs contre ma tante. Elle m'a enseigné pas mal de choses parce que j'étais l'unique enfant de ma famille. Et que j'étais le fils de sa si précieuse petite sœur.

- Bon, à toi Théo.

- Tu ne répares pas le mannequin ? me demanda Granger.

- Ce qui a été détruit par la Magie Noire ne peut être réparé. Cela vaut aussi pour les humains : si vous perdez un membre ou quoi que ce soit à cause de cette magie, vous ne pourrez jamais le retrouver. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je nettoierai. Alors Théo, tu veux leur montrer quoi ?

- Un sort... que mon père aime beaucoup... _Oris Impero_. Tu veux bien être ma victime ?

- Bien sûr.

- Quoi ? Mais vous êtes fous ? hurla Potter, affolé.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas un sort mortel. Mais c'est quand même un sort de Magie Noire. Vous allez comprendre. Et toi (je m'adressai à Nott) tu ne fais pas l'idiot, sinon tu le regretteras !

- Promis.

Il brandit sa baguette vers moi et incanta son maléfice. L'_Oris Impero_ permettait à l'ensorceleur de contrôler les mots de sa victime, expliqua Théo à sa vitesse de diction. Il me fit dire des phrases sans queue ni tête, ce qui fit beaucoup rire.

- C'est un sort très utile... pour empêcher son adversaire de lancer son sort. L'atout... majeur de ce sort... c'est que la victime... ne s'en rend pas compte...

- Ce que Théo veut dire c'est que tant que celui qui a lancé le sort n'a rien dit pour commander sa victime, elle ne sait pas qu'elle est ensorcelée. Par la suite, la victime est obligée de dire ce que le lanceur dit lui-même. Que ce soit des sorts, des serments ou des ordres. Tu peux l'annuler ?

Un simple _Finite Incantatem_ suffit pour me libérer du sortilège. Ce n'était pas le sort le plus violent que l'on puisse trouver mais il était extrêmement vicieux. Nombreux sont les serments sorciers qui ont été conclus grâce à se sort. Et un nombre bien plus important de meurtres on été commis grâce à ce sort.

- Imaginez que vous vouliez lancer un sort d'_Accio_ par exemple, et que vous vous retrouviez en fait à lancer l'_Avada Kedavra_ sans vous en rendre compte. Voilà la puissance de ce sort.

- Mon père l'adore...

- Et ce pentagramme sur le sol ? demanda encore Granger, passionnée par le cours comme tous. C'est toi qui l'a fait, Malfoy ?

- Oui, oui. C'est un pentacle à cinq branches permettant de dévier seulement, et je dis bien seulement, les sorts de Magie Noire. Malheureusement, ils sont longs à dessiner, j'y ai mis beaucoup de temps et d'efforts pour le faire. Et il ne faut pas qu'il y est un trou dans les lignes, sinon ils ne fonctionnent pas.

- Et la couleur rouge ? C'est obligatoire ?

- Non, non. C'était seulement pour que j'y vois mieux. Je ne voulais pas faire d'erreur. Bon on continue ?

Et le cours reprit.

oO-Oo

J'étais épuisé. Je méritais bien un bon bain. J'avais vidé mon cerveau de tous les sorts de Magie Noire que j'avais, et je ne savais pas que j'en avais autant. Pas que je sache tous les faire, mais mes connaissances étaient assez nombreuses et je dois avouer que j'étais plutôt fier de l'intérêt sincère de Granger pour le sujet. Ce n'était pas rien, la plus intelligente élève de l'école me demandait, à moi, des réponses à ses questions.

Mais il n'y avait pas que ça, bien entendu. Le baiser de Potter. Ses mains sur moi. Dieu que j'adore ça. Je ne me souviens pas spécialement avoir ressenti la même chose quand je sortais avec mon premier petit ami. Je fourrai mes affaires de bains dans mon sac en réfléchissant à cette question. Non, je n'avais pas ressenti cet étrange feu qui m'avait brûlé le ventre. Ni le merveilleux frisson qui était remonté le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

Ah, l'amour...

Je sortis de ma chambre et traversai ma salle commune sans un regard pour mes camarades et surtout pas Zabini et la Brigade. Je savais qu'ils étaient sur les traces de Potter et de notre groupe. Mais je suppose qu'ils ne pensaient pas que j'en faisais partie. Mais je veillais au grain. Bon, je n'étais certes pas le meilleur espion qui existe mais j'avais plus d'une corde à mon arc.

Une fois dans la salle de bains des Préfets, je posai mes affaires et ouvris les robinets d'eau pour remplir le bassin. Je me déshabillai lentement. Je n'aimais pas me presser. Une fois nu, je m'admirai un peu dans le miroir sur pied. Est-ce que mon corps plairait à Potter ? N'étais-je pas trop maigre ? Ni trop pâle ? Et mes fesses ? J'essayai de les regarder dans la glace et testai leur souplesse. Il fallait vraiment que je me mette au sport. J'étais aussi mou que de la gélatine. Mon ventre c'est de la mousse. Mes cuisses, un fondant au chocolat. Et maintenant j'ai faim !

Je secouai la tête et partis m'immerger dans l'eau. Lentement, pour apprécier le petit frisson de plaisir quand mon corps froid entrait en contact avec l'eau chaude. J'en gémissais de bonheur. Je m'assis sur une marche et m'adossai au rebord. Je pris de la mousse et m'amusai à me faire une barbe de Merlin. J'étais trop heureux pour être sérieux. Et puis j'étais seul !

Je chantonnais le dernier tube des Mages en Nage tout en me lavant les bras.

- Bouh !

J'hurlai en me relevant. Et j'entendis un rire de folle. Mimi Geignarde.

- Où es-tu, Mimi ?

- Oh... uhuhuhuh... Ouya, tu es plutôt mignon pour un blond !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? Je suis mignon parce que je _suis_ blond. Et montre-toi !

Et là, sa tête fantomatique remonta de sous l'eau, juste là où il y avait mon entre-jambe. Je glapis et voulus la repousser mais mes mains ne rencontrèrent que le vide. Je me reculai au fond de mon bassin en ramenant le maximum de mousse vers moi.

- Mimi, tu dépasses les bornes ! Si tu ne dégages pas d'ici immédiatement, j'ai un super sort qui te fera exploser comme la vulgaire tarée que tu es !

- Mais oui, vas-y, tuons Mimi ! Tous les mêmes, je voulais seulement regarder...

- C'est bien ça que je te reproche : personne n'a le droit de regarder !

- Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi l'autre là-bas se rince l'œil ?

- Qui ?

Je regardai vivement la pièce qui était vide. Mimi flottait toujours à-côté de moi et m'imitait grossièrement.

- Où ?

- Moi, je ne dis rien, je ne sais rien. Mais si tu faisais un petit effort...

- Le seul effort que je ferai est de ne pas t'exploser, la fêlée ! Je crois sincèrement que tu ne sais pas à qui tu parles !

- Méchant ! Méchant ! Si c'est comme ça, je pars !

Et dans un hurlement strident, elle s'enfuit par les canalisations. Je m'accrochai au rebord du bassin dans l'espoir de savoir si ce qu'elle m'avait dit était vrai. Y avait-il vraiment quelqu'un qui me regardait me laver ? Mais... Je ne pouvais pas sortir, j'étais nu.

J'avais deux solutions : je pouvais sortir et vérifier, s'il n'y avait personne, je pouvais être tranquille ; et s'il y avait effectivement quelqu'un, cette personne m'avait déjà vu nu donc ce n'était pas si grave. Ou... Je pouvais rester dans l'eau jusqu'à la fin des temps !

Mon peignoir était près de la chaise où il y avait mes vêtements. Je pouvais vite sortir et m'enrouler dedans. Et ensuite chercher s'il y avait un intrus. Bon, je fais quoi ? Je peux pas rester dans l'eau, ma peau va se friper !

Je sortis soudainement du bain et me dépêchai d'enfiler mon peignoir. Une fois la ceinture bien nouée, je regardai la pièce. Elle était assez grande, mais il n'y avait pas beaucoup de meubles. Là où j'étais il y avait une coiffeuse, une chaise et un porte-manteau. Et bien entendu le miroir à pied. Mais il y avait la même chose de l'autre côté de la pièce, et c'était le seul endroit où l'on pouvait se cacher.

Je m'avançai, marchant prudemment pour ne pas tomber avec mes pieds mouillés. Il y avait un silence profond et l'eau chaude de mon bain avait créé de la buée. Je crus entendre un halètement. Il y avait quelqu'un ! Oh, si je le trouve je le démonte !

Je m'avançai vers le miroir à pied pour regarder derrière quand, au moment où je m'approchai du mur, je trébuchai sur le vide. Je me réceptionnai sur les mains, me faisant mal. Mais le reste de mon corps tomba sur quelque chose de mou et j'entendis un râle de douleur. Mais surtout, en tournant la tête sur la droite, je vis ce qui ressemblait à un... pied.

J'avançai ma main pour toucher et le pied bougea. Sous moi aussi ça avait bougé. Merlin j'ai peur ! Je tâtonnai dans le vide, là où en principe il devrait y avoir une jambe et je la trouvai. Il y avait comme un voile dessus. Je le pris dans ma main et tirai pour découvrir une jambe, ainsi qu'un autre pied. Je suivis des yeux le parcours théorique du reste du corps pour tâtonner là où il devrait y avoir une tête. Ce que je touchais avait tout d'un cou. Avec toujours cette sensation de voile. Je fermai le poing sur cette matière et tirai.

Le beau visage aux cheveux ébouriffés de Potter apparut. Le voile reprit une couleur de gris orageux.

- Potter ?

- Oui ?

Il avait la voix d'un homme dans son bon droit. Bien qu'il ait les joues rouges et qu'il essayait de s'écarter un peu de moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Oh et bien je prends l'air.

- Dans une salle de bains ? Je te préviens Potter, je suis à deux doigts de t'en foutre une. Réponds !

- Mais pas besoin de s'énerver comme ça ! Et puis tu sais parfaitement ce que je fais ici.

- J'ai en effet une petite idée mais tu vas me faire l'immense plaisir de le dire.

Potter croisa les bras et me mit au défi de le faire parler. Il arrivait d'une facilité déconcertante à me mettre en colère. Mais moi aussi j'avais un pouvoir sur lui, et pas des moindres. Je m'assis confortablement sur ses cuisses, à califourchon, et vu la rougeur qui s'étalait un peu plus sur ses joues, je sus que j'avais presque gagné. Je lui empoignai le col de son uniforme et approchai mon visage de lui.

- Dis-moi !

Potter détourna la tête, signe qu'il voulait m'ignorer. J'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou et laissai glisser mes hanches jusqu'à me coller intimement à lui. Je sentis clairement son érection appuyer sur mon aine. Je posai ma bouche contre son oreille pour lui chuchoter doucement:

- Très bien, je vais le dire. Tu viens me regarder prendre mon bain parce que tu es obsédé par moi, par mon corps, n'est-ce pas ? A quoi pensais-tu ? A me toucher ? A m'embrasser ? Rêves-tu de moi ? Avoue. Dis-moi ce que tu veux.

Je m'écartai de son oreille et regardai son visage. Potter plongea ses magnifiques orbes vertes dans les miennes. Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches, caressant mon peignoir. Il quitta mes yeux pour regarder mon corps. Doucement, il dénoua la ceinture de mon peignoir et ouvrit les pans du vêtement. Ma respiration s'enraya. Il fit descendre le vêtement sur mes épaules et me regarda un instant, totalement nu devant lui.

Il posa sa main sur mon ventre, que je contractai sous la fraîcheur de ses doigts. Il sourit, appréciant ma réaction. Il toucha ma peau pâle, mon ventre et mes hanches qu'il rapprocha de son bas-ventre, pour mieux me sentir. Pour sentir lui aussi mon désir. De mes hanches, ses mains descendirent sur mes cuisses et remontèrent sur mes fesses.

Il ne quittait plus mon visage des yeux. Comme s'il cherchait mon consentement à ses attouchements. Il approcha son visage et m'embrassa. De doux, notre baiser devint langoureux, presque douloureux. Mes mains s'accrochaient à ses cheveux, je ne voulais pas que ses lèvres quittent les miennes. J'ondulai mon bassin au-dessus de lui, nous provoquant des sensations inédites et des frissons incroyablement délicieux.

Il quitta mes lèvres, me faisant un grogner, frustré. Il sourit et dévora mon cou, me marquant, me mordillant. Je penchai la tête en arrière pour lui permettre de mieux explorer ma peau. Ses mains étaient sur mon dos, caressant ma peau, m'arrachant toujours plus de frissons.

Je défis rapidement sa cravate et commençai à déboutonner sa chemise. Ce fut le signal. Potter se releva brusquement et m'allongea par terre, s'installa confortablement entre mes jambes puis reprit mes lèvres dans un baiser exigeant. Je parvins à ouvrir sa chemise et mes mains partirent explorer sa chair que j'avais tant de fois rêvé de toucher. La friction de son pantalon contre ma peau m'excitait furieusement et j'en demandais toujours plus.

J'avais l'impression que les mains de Potter étaient partout sur moi. Sa bouche trouva le chemin de mon oreille et en grignota le lobe, me faisant incroyablement gémir. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était qu'il soit aussi nu que moi. Mes mains partirent à l'assaut de son pantalon que j'ouvris comme je pus étant donné les mouvements que nos bassins faisaient.

Je plongeai ma main dans son pantalon et touchai du bout des doigts la virilité de mon futur amant. Potter grogna et stoppa ses mouvements, attendant la suite. Je caressai son membre doucement, pour apprendre sa forme, sa douceur et me rassasier des gémissements de Potter. Puis il reprit lentement ses ondulations dans ma main tout en m'embrassant langoureusement.

Il prit son courage à deux mains et osa toucher, lui-aussi, les parties intimes de mon corps. Je sentis sa main s'enrouler autour de mon sexe et le caresser au même rythme que la mienne, pendant que son autre main partait vers mes fesses pour toucher doucement mon entrée. De délicieux frissons secouèrent mon corps. Jamais personne ne m'avait touché à cet endroit. Pas même moi. Mais je n'avais pas peur parce que j'étais dans les bras de Potter.

- Draco, dis-moi ce que je dois faire, me chuchota Potter, avec désespoir.

- Te dire quoi ?

- Je ne l'ai jamais fait. Dis-moi ce que je dois faire, je ne veux pas te faire mal.

Il continua ses attouchements et ses baisers dans mon cou. Mais moi il m'avait vachement refroidi. Je le repoussai et pris appui sur mes coudes. Il ne comprenait pas ce que je faisais.

- On va mettre les choses au clair immédiatement avant d'aller plus loin. Pourquoi je saurais comment on doit faire, et surtout, pourquoi je devrais te l'expliquer ?

- Bah, tu as plus d'expérience que moi. Tout ce que j'ai fait, moi, c'est imaginer coucher avec toi, je sais comment on doit faire, mais je voulais pas le faire de travers. Tu ne dois pas avoir mal.

- Comment ça, j'ai plus d'expérience ? Je suis aussi vierge que toi, Potter !

- Ne m'appelle pas Potter, surtout pas après ce qu'on vient de faire ! J'ai un prénom ! Et ne me mens pas.

- Je ne mens pas !

- Et ces rumeurs, alors ? Et tous ces mecs qui se vantent d'avoir couché avec toi ?

- Les rumeurs sont fausses ! Complètement fausses ! Je suis vierge et je ne m'y connais pas plus que toi. Mais dis-moi, tu veux coucher avec moi seulement à cause de ces rumeurs ?

- Non...

- Toi aussi tu veux ta part de la petite pute de l'école ? Toi aussi tu veux te moquer de moi, te vanter de m'avoir sauté ? C'est ça Potter ?

- Harry ! Je m'appelle Harry ! Et si tu n'étais qu'un coup d'un soir, jamais je ne te donnerais ma virginité ! Je pensais que la rumeur était vraie, sinon pourquoi autant de monde aurait menti ? Mais excuse-moi si c'est faux. Je ne veux pas coucher avec toi pour cette raison. Je le veux parce que je suis complètement obsédé par toi. Je pense à toi, je rêve de toi. Je passe mon temps à scruter les couloirs dans l'espoir de te voir. J'attends les réunions de l'AD avec impatience rien que pour te voir. Je suis sérieux. Je connais pas la nature exacte de mes sentiments pour toi mais je sais que j'en ai !

Nous sommes restés un moment ainsi à nous regarder. Je touchai sa joue et lui souris. Il avait des sentiments pour moi. Il frotta son visage contre ma main à la manière d'un chat et se pencha pour m'embrasser. Il me rallongea et s'étendit de tout son poids sur moi. J'aimais le sentir autant. Il mit ses avant-bras autour de mon visage pour mieux se maintenir et continua ses baisers.

Mes mains repartirent toucher son corps, son dos, jusqu'à ses fesses dont je découvris la peau en retirant le pantalon. J'effleurai son sexe de ma main avant de continuer mon chemin jusqu'à son intimité que je touchai. Je voulus y faire pénétrer un doigt quand Harry me coupa dans mon geste.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je te prépare.

- Parce que je suis en dessous ?

- Bah oui.

Cette fois, ce fut Harry qui s'écarta de moi. Je me remis sur mes coudes et vis mon futur amant secouer la tête avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Désolé, Draco, mais je ne suis pas en dessous, c'est toi.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Ça se voit.

- Comment ça « ça se voit »?

- Tu as une apparence nettement plus féminine donc tu es en dessous.

- J'ai pas une apparence féminine, je suis un garçon. Et si tu veux jouer à ça, je te signale que je suis plus vieux que toi !

- Tu as seulement un mois de plus que moi ! Et je te signale, moi-aussi, que je suis plus grand que toi.

- Ça n'a rien à voir, et puis je suis nettement plus au courant de la chose que toi !

- Ah bon ? Je croyais pourtant que tu étais vierge, toi aussi ?

- Tu n'es qu'un rustre !

- Et toi un fils à papa pourri gâté. Et puis je suis un Gryffondor : les lions sont dominants.

- Je suis un Serpentard, et je me faufile comme un serpent.

On se regardait en chiens de faïence, plus du tout excité mais bel et bien en colère. Je me dégageai de sous lui et croisai les bras. Harry remit son pantalon en place et imita ma posture. Bien qu'il se rinçait l'œil. Je me levai donc pour récupérer mon peignoir et me rhabiller.

- Très bien, Draco. On devrait être en train de coucher en ensemble, là. Pas de nous disputer.

- A qui la faute ?

Harry se releva et vint m'enlacer par derrière, calant son menton sur mon épaule.

- J'ai une idée pour nous départager. On va chacun chercher des renseignements pour bien faire sans se faire mal, et on se donne une semaine pour faire craquer l'autre.

- Tous les coups sont permis ?

- Je n'en attends pas moins de toi. Alors, marché conclu ?

- Conclu.

Et nous l'avons scellé de nos lèvres.

* * *

_A suivre..._

* * *

A la semaine prochaine! ;)


	15. Chapter 14

**Titre** : Ni personne d'autre

**Disclamer** : Rien à moi, tout à JKR

**Paring** : HP/DM

**Rating** : M

**Note** : Bonjour tout le monde! J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine! Alors voilà le dernier de la cinquième année dans le flache back! J'espère que vous aimerez!  
Merci à Querty pour sa correction!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 15:

C'était une soirée spéciale pour l'AD. Pour l'occasion, je me fis beau. Je mis mon costume de Noël, d'un beau blanc qui était une couleur qui m'allait réellement comme un gant. La coupe du costume me tombait sur les hanches, leur donnant une finesse incroyable. Elle suggérait plus qu'elle ne montrait mes fesses. Et il est toujours mieux de suggérer que de montrer. Je jetai un sort de transparence sur ma porte et profitai qu'il n'y ait que des premières années pour m'éclipser. Il fallait que je sois en avance. Je voulais me faire admirer par Harry.

Lui et moi avions joué pendant près de trois jours. Trois jours où nous nous étions excités, taquinés, touchés, embrassés et surtout laissés en plan. Harry avait trouvé une zone très érogène chez moi et en profitait à chaque occasion : mes oreilles. Il avait aussi tendance à me mettre la main aux fesses dès que j'étais assez proche de lui. Oh, je n'étais pas en reste. Disons que j'étais même largement plus méchant. Le rendre jaloux n'était peut-être pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire, mais elle a été drôlement efficace. Et, en effet, Harry me toucha jusqu'au bout cette fois-ci.

Et il était là. Dans son costume noir. Il avait la chemise qui sortait de son pantalon, ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés mais humides. Il était assis par terre, sur un tapis. Il m'attendait. Je m'approchai de lui, essayant de rendre ma démarche sensuelle et à la vue de son regard assombri, je sus que j'avais réussi.

- Alors, comment tu me trouves ?

Je tournai sur moi-même pour lui montrer ma tenue.

- Tu es magnifique.

Il se releva et me donna un long baiser tout en touchant mon corps. Rapidement, on s'enflamma. Mes mains partirent d'elles-mêmes s'accrocher à ses cheveux, plaquant un peu plus sa tête contre la mienne. Il releva ma robe pour passer ses mains en dessous mais dans une tenue traditionnelle sorcière, il y avait toujours deux couches. Il grogna contre mes lèvres, me faisant ricaner.

Il plongea sa tête dans mon cou où il continua ses baisers. Il regarda un peu les marques qu'il m'avait faites avant-hier. Il arriva enfin à passer ses mains sous mes robes et les posa immédiatement sur mes fesses dont il testa la courbure. Il me fit reculer jusqu'à me faire toucher le mur.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, murmura-t-il contre mon oreille dont il lécha le lobe.

- Hum, tu n'as pas idée de mon cas. Et ça ne fait que deux jours. Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir abdiquer et venir dans ma chambre ?

- Je suis complètement d'accord pour une virée dans ta chambre mais c'est toi qui abdiqueras, mon dragon.

Il reprit mes lèvres. Je passai mes mains sous sa chemise et touchai son ventre qui se contracta sous mes doigts. Je les remontai jusqu'à son torse. J'avais à peine eu le temps de le toucher la dernière fois et j'en étais frustré.

- Jamais.

- Moi non plus.

Il se recula, son beau sourire sur son visage et les joues rougies par le désir. J'étais excité par l'idée que c'était moi qui provoquais cet état. Il remit calmement mes vêtements en place.

- Dis-moi, je peux passer ma main dans tes cheveux ? Je ne voudrais pas te décoiffer...

- Pas de problème.

Il enfouit sa main dans ma chevelure, faisant glisser entre ses doigts des mèches de cheveux blonds. Il y fourra aussi son nez pour respirer mon odeur, celle de mes cheveux, celle de ma peau.

- Tu sens tellement bon. C'est excitant.

- Hum, je prends note.

Il rigola et resta encore un moment à me sentir. Puis entoura mon bassin de ses bras et me serra contre lui, son nez toujours dans mes mèches de cheveux. J'entourai ses épaules de mes bras en mordillant son oreille, provoquant des petits rires de la part de mon amant. Enfin de mon presque amant.

Mais est-ce qu'il est mon petit ami ? On n'en a pas parlé. On ne parle pas de nous. On est pour le moment obsédé par l'idée de coucher ensemble. Et dieu que je veux le faire avec lui. Mais il n'aura pas la satisfaction de me voir plier aussi vite. J'allais plier je le sais, j'en étais trop amoureux mais je ne voulais pas lui montrer à quel point j'étais désespéré.

Il se détacha finalement de moi quand on entendit des bruits significatifs de personnes arrivant. Je me recoiffai pendant qu'il remettait ses vêtements en place. Il essayait aussi de reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Je passai à-côté de lui, frôlant son dos de mes mains, le faisant frissonner.

- Salut tout le monde !, m'exclamai-je.

- Hé, Draco viens nous voir, s'exclama Fred, ou bien était-ce Georges ?

Je les rejoignis. J'adorais les jumeaux, ils avaient l'âme suffisamment Serpentard pour me plaire. Même si Fred aimait jouer le séducteur avec moi, je savais que c'était pour rire. Ils sortirent chacun une bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu de leur robe. Ils avaient changé l'étiquette avec celle des Bièraubeurres, un logo en forme de serpent en plus.

- Personne n'y touchera s'il y a le symbole des Serpentards !, m'expliqua Georges (ou Fred, je ne savais les distinguer que quand l'un me draguait). On vous adore toi et Nott, mais les préjugés on la vie dure.

- Tant mieux, il y en aura plus pour moi !, répliquai-je.

- Pour nous !

- Vous êtes des Gryffondors, vous ne savez pas tenir l'alcool, laissez ça aux pros.

- Hé vous trois venez là, ça va commencer !

Les jumeaux mirent les bouteilles avec les autres, entre les vraies Bièraubeurres et les apéritifs. Et bras dessus, bras dessous, on partit vers les autres. Harry me fusillait du regard, il n'aimait pas que Fred s'approche de moi, mais j'aimais provoquer sa jalousie. L'un des jumeaux empoigna Théo et l'intégra à notre accolade.

C'était la photo de l'AD. Comme l'avait fait les premiers membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Harry était au milieu, entouré de Granger et de Ron Weasley. Le petit Creevey était au premier rang pour qu'on puisse le voir. Il avait placé son appareil photo sur un trépied en face de nous, en mode rafale. Georges retira son bras au-dessus de mes épaules pour enlacer sa sœur. Elle lui arrivait à peine à l'épaule, c'en était presque comique.

Théo s'approcha de moi et on se regarda. Finalement, on avait fait le bon choix. Fred garda son bras autour de mes épaules et on fixa tous l'objectif. Théo me prit la main. Le premier flash nous figea sur pellicule. Le second captura Fred me faisant des chatouilles. Le troisième, moi le tapant et le dernier des garçons Weasley en train de rigoler de mes hurlements. Le quatrième montrant Harry venir aider Fred à m'embêter.

La musique, mise en place par les jumeaux, retentit dans la Salle sur Demande. Fred attrapa mon bras et on dansa ensemble dans un grand importe quoi. Les autres nous regardèrent faire notre « danse » avant que la belette n'attrape Granger et l'entraîne à sa suite pour danser avec nous. Suivi par Georges avec la chinoise. Harry proposa tout simplement à Weaslette de le suivre, ce qui me plut moyennement. Mais vu la façon dont il me regardait, lui aussi n'appréciait pas que je danse avec Fred. Et j'en jouais.

Comme prévu, personne ne toucha aux bouteilles marquées du sceau des serpents. Je bus des Bièraubeurres mais au final, je me sifflai une bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu avec Théo. Et les jumeaux. Et on rigolait comme des abrutis pour un rien. Électrisé par l'alcool, je partis me coller à Harry pour lui faire des chatouilles, mais comme il ne craignait pas, ce n'était pas drôle. Alors pourquoi je rigolais quand même ?

- Tu es saoul ?

- Non !, répondis-je, avec un sourire digne d'un enfant de cinq ans.

- Avec des Bièraubeurres ?

Je bus encore au goulot de ma bouteille et me mis à onduler devant lui, suivant la musique qui résonnait dans ma tête. Je me retournai et me collai à lui, me frottant efficacement à son corps, tout émoustillé. Il attrapa mes hanches et me stoppa. Personne ne nous regardait mais Harry jetait des regards affolés autour de nous.

- Arrête ça.

- Je croyais que nous avions seulement une semaine pour nous faire craquer ? Et puis, entre nous, je suis sûr que Fred aimerait beaucoup que je lui fasse ça.

Les mains de Harry se crispèrent sur mes hanches.

- Oui, je sais. C'est pour ça que tu ne t'approches pas de lui quand tu es dans cet état. Compris ?

- Sinon quoi ?

- Je risque de devenir méchant !

Je retirai ses mains et partis sans lui jeter un regard m'affaler par terre pour essayer d'arrêter les ondulations de la terre. Mais ce n'était plus drôle ! Je voulais encore embêter Harry ! Alors je me relevai doucement et partis marcher vers lui avant de me faire intercepter par Loufoca qui me demanda si un lapin m'avait demandé l'heure. Je me demandai si les jumeaux n'avaient pas mis quelque chose dans les Bièraubeurres des autres.

- Draco, ça va ? me demanda Harry qui se retrouva comme par magie à-côté de moi.

- J'adore la magie.

- Tu es complètement bourré. Je vais te ramener dans ta chambre.

- Et tu profiteras de moi ? Petit vicieux !

Harry secoua la tête et me prit un bras qu'il mit autour de son cou pour mieux me tenir. C'est vrai que la terre était drôlement mouvante en se moment. Probablement un séisme.

- Tu sais où est notre... salle commune toi maintenant...? demanda Théo, vaguement dans le même état que moi.

- A peu près.

- Et notre... mot de passe ?

- Et bien, tu n'as qu'a venir avec nous.

- Hein... tu veux une partouze ? lui chuchotai-je. Je ne te suffis déjà plus ?

- Je vais ramener Draco dans sa chambre. Ça vaudra mieux...

Mais ce que Harry n'avait pas compris, c'est que Théo était bourré lui aussi. Dès que mon futur amant me lâcha, je me jetai sur Théo, riant comme pas possible et on s'enfuit par la porte hurlant un : « tu ne m'auras jamais ! » pour moi et un « viens m'attraper » pour Théo.

- Hé Ron !, s'exclama Harry. La chasse à la fouine est ouverte !

Ni une ni deux, Harry et la belette ainsi que les jumeaux partirent à notre poursuite. On ne savait pas où on courait et, main dans la main, nous nous sommes dirigés vers l'extérieur. Poursuivis par trois têtes rousses et une brune. Mais une seule tête m'intéressait. Une fois dehors, Théo et moi nous séparâmes. J'entendis vaguement Harry dire aux frères Weasley de poursuivre mon ami qui allait vers le lac, pendant qu'il me poursuivait.

Je partis vers un mur de l'enceinte, en face du Saule Cogneur, caché par les arbustes en fleurs. Je m'adossai au mur et attendis mon homme. Il arriva, essoufflé mais le sourire aux lèvres et s'approcha de moi en posant ses bras autour de mon visage, me bloquant de son corps.

- Je t'ai attrapé.

- Je me suis laissé faire. Tu sais Harry, je suis un peu saoul. C'est pour ça que je te dis que je suis prêt à abdiquer si tu fais quelque chose pour moi. Je serai complètement à toi.

- Que veux-tu ?

- Mets-toi à genoux...

Et Harry se laissa tomber à genoux devant moi, ses mains sur mes hanches. Il se mordait les lèvres, et quand il approcha ses mains de mon pantalon, je le repoussai de toutes mes forces pour m'enfuir en rigolant.

- Je rigolais !

oO-Oo

Il était tard. Je faisais ma ronde, comme toujours sur le même parcourt. Je repensai à cette journée qui finissait. Avec des petits mots que Harry et moi nous nous sommes envoyés. Agrémentés de mes petits dessins montrant souvent Harry sous moi. Ce qui avait le don de faire rougir Harry qui ne me quittait plus des yeux. Surtout quand je léchais doucement ma plume en un geste très suggestif. Ah, que j'aimais lui donner chaud.

Et il était là. M'attendant dans le détour d'un couloir, appuyé contre un mur, les bras croisés. Il attendait que je m'approche de lui. Il était tellement beau dans ses vêtements trop larges. Je le trouvais adorable. Et moi qui étais encore en uniforme...

- Alors Potter, on s'amuse à sortir en dehors du couvre-feu ? Ce n'est pas bien !

- Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, j'ai un beau blond à faire craquer. Il ne reste plus qu'un jour.

- Je me demande bien ce qu'il risque d'arriver si passé ce délai, le beau blond sexy n'a pas craqué.

Harry fit un sourire de canaille. Il m'attrapa par les hanches et me colla à lui. Il m'embrassa rapidement puis pressa son visage contre mon cou dont il huma le parfum. J'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou et gémis quand je sentis son désir contre moi.

- Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à tenir plus longtemps, Draco.

- Vous avez entendu ? demanda une voix qui m'était familière.

Nous nous figeâmes. On s'écarta l'un de l'autre et on tendit l'oreille. Je connaissais cette voix. Une voix de fille, pas Pansy mais Daphnée. Doucement, nous reculâmes loin de la voix puis au détour d'un couloir, Harry me prit la main et on se mit à courir. Et on fit du bruit. J'entendis clairement la Brigade nous poursuivre. Il fallait qu'on se cache. Et je savais où.

Je tirai sur le bras de Harry pour le stopper et l'entraîna vers les cachots. Personne ne pouvait entrer dans ma chambre. Une fois dans le couloir de ma salle commune, je trouvai rapidement l'entrée. Je dis distinctement le mot de passe, me fichant royalement que Harry l'entende. Arrivés dans le couloir des dortoirs, je comptai les petits serpents en argent qui décoraient le mur. Le troisième comportait un secret. Un secret que les préfets se donnaient de génération en génération. Un passage secret vers ma chambre.

Je tirai sur la queue du serpent tout en poussant la langue fourchu vers la gueule de l'animal. Cela ouvrit une petite trappe dont je tirai la poignée. Et une porte s'ouvrit. On traversa un couloir puis on entra dans ma chambre. J'y poussai Harry pour refermer la porte.

- Alors voici donc ta chambre ?

- On a failli se faire prendre par la Brigade et ça ne t'émeut pas plus que ça ?

- J'ai vu pire. Mais... Dis-moi, tu viens de me montrer comment faire pour venir aussi souvent que je veux dans ta chambre. Serait-ce une invitation ?

Il s'était assis dans mon lit et me regardait. Je partis l'y rejoindre. Je m'assis prudemment et regardai par ma baie vitrée les eaux du lac. Il y avait des poissons attirés par la lumière de ma chambre. Harry mit sa main sur ma cuisse et prit mon menton entre ses doigts pour tourner mon visage vers lui. Il m'embrassa tendrement.

Pourquoi lutter ?

Je me levai pour m'installer sur ses cuisses, entourant son cou de mes bras, prolongeant notre baiser. Il se laissa tomber en arrière, m'emportant avec lui, sans cesser notre baiser. Je me redressai, mes mains appuyées sur son torse. Je retirai ma robe de sorcier, ma cravate et, doucement, déboutonnai ma chemise. Une fois torse nu, je m'allongeai sur lui profitant de ses caresses sur mon dos. On s'embrassa, encore et encore.

Harry nous fit basculer et je me retrouvai sous lui. Il en profita pour retirer son t-shirt que je pus toucher à mon aise pendant qu'il retirait ma ceinture. Je me redressai pour lui embrasser le cou et les épaules. On se déshabillait frénétiquement, le but étant de se toucher le plus possible. Une fois nu, je m'allongeai sur mes coussins entraînant Harry entre mes jambes.

Je me perdais dans ses caresses, dans ses baisers sur mon corps, dans ses yeux qui me découvraient, qui me regardaient avec émerveillement. Sa langue dévorait mon nombril pendant que ses mains parcouraient mes jambes. Il eut un instant d'hésitation quand son visage fut devant mon intimité et me prit finalement dans sa bouche.

Je serrai les draps de mes mains, ne pouvant m'empêcher de me cambrer. Je me crispai à la sensation de ses doigts qui me préparèrent. Cela faisait mal mais je ne voulais pas qu'il s'arrête. Il relâcha mon sexe de peur que je ne vienne trop vite puis remonta à mes lèvres qu'il s'appropria. Je me détendis progressivement, appréciant même les lents vas-et-vient de ses doigts en moi.

Puis il se présenta contre mes fesses, il resta ainsi jusqu'à ce que je le rassure sur mon choix. Je bougeai les hanches vers lui et il commença doucement sa lente pénétration. Il mit mes jambes sur ses épaules et grimaça sous la concentration pour ne pas me prendre d'un coup, soucieux de mon bien-être.

Mais une fois habitué à sa présence, ses coups de reins furent intenses. Harry me faisait l'amour. Je regardai son visage tendu par le plaisir, puis renversai ma tête en arrière tant le plaisir se faisait plus grand, ne contrôlant ni mon bassin ni mes gémissements.

- Harry, haletai-je, le souffle court.

Je voulais me retenir le plus possible, mais cela devenait de plus en plus dur et presque douloureux.

- Harry, touche-moi.

Il posa sa main sur moi et me caressa au rythme de ses hanches. En un gémissement rauque, je viens entre nos ventres et Harry, après deux trois coups de boutoir, me suivit. Il s'effondra sur moi, son nez dans mon cou, humant mon odeur qu'il aimait tant. J'entourai son cou de mes bras et caressai son dos paresseusement suite à la langueur de notre ébat.

Je t'aime Harry, et un jour je te le dirai.

* * *

_A suivre..._

* * *

Bon voilà. C'est mon premier lemon alors j'espère vraiment qu'il était bien sinon, ma foie, c'est que je ne suis pas faite pour ça! :)

A la semaine prochaine!


	16. Chapter 15

**Titre** : Ni personne d'autre

**Disclamer** : Rien à moi, tout à JKR

**Paring** : HP/DM

**Rating** : M

**Note** : Bonjour à tous! Voilà le nouveau chapitre dans le présent! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et je remercie Querty pour sa correction et pour son idée pour le paragraphe central! En espérant que vous aprécierez! Bisou et bonne semaine!

* * *

Chapitre 16 :

Et voilà, le vase est plein ! La coupe est pleine et le chaudron aussi ! Trop c'est trop. Je vais définitivement me débarrasser de cet enfoiré et des souvenirs qui vont avec ! Alors comme ça, je suis hypocrite ? Tu vas voir Potter... J'ouvris ma malle brusquement pour dévoiler les objets que je gardais comme des reliques. Reliques de mon passé. Je pris mon dernier uniforme de Poudlard que j'enfonçai dans un sac poubelle que j'avais préparé. J'y ajoutai aussi mes photos (de lui pour la plupart), des souvenirs qu'on avait acheté ensemble, des cadeaux qu'il m'avait fait. Tout ! Je mis _tout_ dans le sac poubelle, je voulais m'exorciser de lui.

- Alors ? Tu vois que je ne suis pas si amoureux de toi ! Bon, maintenant, où je mets le sac?

Mon regard alla de ma malle à mon sac. Je fis un nœud solide - au cas où - et le fourrai rageusement dans ma malle. Voilà, c'était un bon endroit... Tiens, je vais même le fermer à clé ! Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, je cadenassai ma malle.

- Voilà, j'ai été ferme !...

Oui, je me mentais et me voilais la face, mais n'est-ce pas ce que je savais le mieux faire ? Merlin, que j'étais pathétique... Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que je me purgerais de lui. Je soupirai et me relevai. Il fallait que j'aille expliquer certaines choses à mon fils. Je pris des planches anatomiques simplifiées que j'avais trouvé dans un livre. Mon fils regardait la télé et fit comme s'il ne m'avait pas entendu entrer dans le salon. Je m'installai confortablement sur une chaise de la table à manger et me répétai mentalement ce que je comptais expliquer à Gabriel.

- Gaby, peux-tu venir, s'il-te-plaît ?

Gabriel se leva, sans éteindre la télé, et s'assit à-côté de moi, sur son siège.

- Bon, je vais te reparler de ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui. Donc ce que tu as demandé à ta maîtresse est mal élevé, vulgaire et gênant pour une personne. Je t'interdis de le refaire. Tu as bien compris ?

- Oui... Mais je voulais seulement savoir.

- Je peux comprendre que mes explications ne t'aient pas satisfait. J'ai été trop évasif, donc je vais y répondre maintenant. Alors, regarde ce dessin (c'était la planche anatomique de l'homme) tu en penses quoi ?

- C'est un monsieur.

- Exactement. Et pourquoi ?

- Il a un zizi et il est grand, comme papa.

Il essayait de me flatter pour éviter la punition. S'il savait que je comptais pas le punir, il se donnerait pas toute cette peine...

- Très bien, ce qui fait qu'un homme est un homme, c'est donc son pénis. C'est le vrai mot pour zizi et je te prirai de l'utiliser à l'avenir. Donc voici maintenant la femme (je lui montrai l'autre planche) qu'en penses-tu ?

- Elle a pas de zi... euh de pénis.

- Exactement. L'organe féminin est à l'intérieur de la femme, ce qui le rend invisible. Tu vois ?

- Il est dans son corps ? Pourquoi ?

- Euh... pour permettre à l'homme d'y faire entrer son pénis.

- Bah, pourquoi ?

- C'est comme ça que l'on fait les bébés. Tu vois, il faut que l'homme puisse faire entrer son pénis mais si la femme en avait un, ce ne serait pas possible. C'est comme le bouchon des stylos. Si le bouchon n'était pas creux, le stylo ne pourrait pas y entrer.

- Ohh... J'ai compris. Et ensuite, il se passe quoi ?

- Et bien, le bébé grandit dans le ventre de la maman. Et quand il est assez grand, il sort du ventre de la maman.

- J'ai fait ça ? Et toi ?

- Exactement, tout le monde a fait comme ça.

- Alors... elle est où ma maman ?

- Et bien, toi, tu es très spécial. Attends-moi ici, je reviens.

Sur la commode, il y avait une photo de moi à seize ans, sur le canapé dans la maison de Rogue, où je m'étais réfugié. J'étais enceint de huit mois et mon ventre proéminent était visible en dessous d'une chemise qu'il m'avait prêté. Je la montrai à Gabriel.

- Tu vois, c'est moi. Et dans mon ventre, c'est toi. Je t'ai porté comme une femme l'aurait fait. Je suis ton papa et ta maman en même temps.

- Je comprends pas trop.

Alors je lui expliquai de façon plus imagée. Il était bien trop jeune pour comprendre les subtilités de mon état de Sibyllin. Pour comprendre pourquoi son autre père n'était pas avec nous. Un homme à qui je n'ai jamais rien dit. Je ne connais pas cet aspect de la chose. Je sais seulement ce que ça fait d'apprendre qu'on est un Sibyllin mais pas ce que c'est d'en être un enfant.

Gabriel se sentira-t-il encore comme les autres ? Ou se sentira-t-il complètement différent, anormal ? Me haïra-t-il ? Ou peut-être qu'il m'en voudra de l'avoir privé d'un père.

Mon fils se leva pour retourner regarder la télé, il semblait plus intéressé par les dessins animés que par ce que je venais de lui dire. C'était certes très imagé mais je pense qu'il pourra comprendre quand il sera plus vieux. Ce que j'ai voulu dire. Ce que je savais pas trop comment dire.

Je me retrouvai à prier pour qu'il ne grandisse pas trop vite. Juste pour garder la fierté et l'amour de mon fils rien que pour moi encore un long moment. Avant qu'il ne se pose trop de questions, avant qu'il se s'écarte de moi. Comme je l'ai fait pour mon père. Avant que je ne devienne qu'un étranger vaguement familier pour lui. Un vieux souvenir.

oO-Oo

Gabriel avait eu l'idée de faire un dessin à sa maîtresse pour se faire pardonner. Il tenait ses feutres dans son poing et griffonnait rageusement sur le papier qui buvait l'encre, faisant ressembler les cheveux de sa maîtresse à des serpents qui se déplaçaient. Il était sur la table de la cuisine dans son pyjama préféré imprimé de plusieurs moutons. Il commençait à avoir les cheveux sacrément longs et sa frange lui tombait dans les yeux. Dans peu de temps, il irait chez le coiffeur tondre un peu cette tignasse impressionnante.

Il n'avait pas hérité de moi cette masse abondante de cheveux. Les miens étaient fins et souples alors que ceux de Gabriel étaient épais et volumineux. Les mêmes cheveux que son père. En châtains-blonds et en nettement plus coiffables, encore heureux. Je touchai discrètement mes mèches qui me tombaient aussi sur le visage et me fis la réflexion que je ne devais ressembler à plus grand chose. Et je repris la préparation de mon repas. Il faisait froid, alors je faisais de la soupe. J'épluchais mes légumes et mes pommes de terres au-dessus de mon évier pendant que l'eau dans ma cocotte-minute chauffait. C'était le plus grand récipient que j'avais et je le détournais légèrement de sa fonction initiale. J'avais bien gardé ma vieille marmite du temps de Poudlard mais elle était trop grande pour aller sur ma gazinière.

- Papa, papa ! s'exclama mon petit.

Il brandissait fièrement son dessin devant lui et je ne pus que faire semblant de m'extasier devant l'immonde représentation qu'il avait fait de sa maîtresse. Elle portait sa robe bleue qu'elle portait pour aller travailler, sa baguette dans une main et dans l'autre un espèce de bouquin plus triangulaire que rectangulaire. Mais le pire restaient ses cheveux-serpents qui me donnaient l'impression que Gabriel avait essayé de dessiner Méduse, la Gorgone dans la mythologie grecque qui avait le pouvoir de pétrifier les gens de ses yeux. Bon, personne ne sait qu'en vrai elle était de ma famille du côté paternelle, qu'elle avait perdu la raison et s'était jeté un sort à elle-même...

Ah, la famille !

- Je vais faire un autre dessin !

Il me disait ça comme s'il avait eu un éclair de génie. Et non Gabriel, tu n'as pas inventé la poudre à canon ! Mais bon, même si je me disais que j'avais pas vraiment tirer le gros lot avec lui, je me consolais en pensant qu'il y avait toujours un gosse pire que le mien. Je le vis prendre son feutre noir avec force pour colorier frénétiquement son dessin. Il fit même un trou dans sa feuille.

- Tu sais, tu peux essayer d'être plus doux quand tu dessines, ça fera le même effet, expliquai-je de mon mieux, en me disant qu'il était de mon devoir de lui apprendre la modération pour sa vie future... et pour sauver ma table aussi.

- Mais si je le fais pas bien, il sera moche !

Il avait un air outré comme si je lui avais volé sa sucette. Je levai les yeux au ciel et mis un vieux journal (le premier exemplaire du nouveau travail de Théo) sous la feuille de dessin pour protéger ma table contre les élans artistiques de mon gosse. J'espérais sincèrement qu'en grandissant il se rende compte que c'est vraiment moche et qu'il arrête un peu. Parce que mine de rien... _c'est _moche.

Je continuai ma besogne. Cuisiner ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça. Ça me détendait. Une fois les légumes dans l'eau bouillante, je laissais mijoter le temps d'aller allumer la télé. C'était une série pour adolescents (qui pour moi n'était pas crédible) qui avait beaucoup de succès. Assis dans mon canapé, les pieds sur la table basse, je m'abrutissais face à mon programme. Il était question de cheveux teints en blond et qui horrifiait l'héroïne. Elle avait une vie palpitante celle-la.

Et puis... elle avait quoi contre le blond ? C'est très bien le blond. Je touchai à nouveau les miens en me disant qu'ils n'étaient vraiment plus ce qu'ils étaient dans le temps. Bah, on change de priorité avec le temps. Je zappai, peu désireux de déprimer sur mes cheveux. Je tombai sur de la pub, et me dis que c'était pas si mal. Quand j'étais enceint, ce fut la première fois que je regardais de la pub, et ça m'avait tellement plu que je ne regardais plus que ça. Je passais les films pour regarder les pubs en me servant de mon ventre comme table pour mon thé. Ah, c'était le bon temps !

- Papaaaaaaaa ! hurla mon fils.

Je me levai précipitamment et m'approchai de mon fils pour voir quel était son problème. Il tenait fermement son feutre vert pomme et semblait désespéré. Je regardais son dessin, il y avait quatre personnes, dont une petite. Je compris qu'il avait fait un énième dessin de notre famille. Je reconnus très bien Rogue dans ses habits noirs et me rappelai qu'en effet, Gaby avait commencé par lui et qu'il lui manquait des cheveux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Le vert ne marche plus !

- C'est pas grave, tu n'en as pas besoin.

- Mais si ! Papi n'a pas de cheveux !

- Bah prends le noir.

- Papi dit avoir les cheveux verts !

- Pourquoi ? Il a les cheveux noirs.

- Mais c'est parce que papi adore la nature, qu'il a plein de plantes chez lui donc il doit avoir les cheveux verts ! Mais il marche plus le vert. Va en racheter ! m'ordonna-t-il, en pinçant les lèvres.

Je me redressai, croisai les bras et lui fis les gros yeux. Gabriel, assis sur son siège, releva un peu le menton en signe de rébellion. Mais au bout de deux secondes de combat visuel, il baissa la tête et partit dans sa chambre, en couinant.

- Sale gosse.

Le lendemain, en rentrant du boulot, je passai dans une galerie marchande pour le plaisir de faire du lèche-vitrine. On était en fin de mois, je n'avais plus de fric. Enfin plus beaucoup. Je cédai à l'envie de passer dans le rayon des cosmétiques, plus précisément vers le rayon des parfums. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'en avais pas acheté, je me contentais de savon maintenant, et d'eau de Cologne bon marché. Mais du parfum...

Et là, je le vis. Il était magnifique. Auréolé de lumière. Il était presque en train de se pavaner mais sa prestance et sa beauté faisait qu'il pouvait se le permettre. Il était majestueux. Je m'approchai de lui dans l'espoir de le voir de plus près. Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas trop être en contact avec lui de peur de me faire prendre à mon propre jeu, mais c'était si dur de résister... Alors je m'approchai et tendis la main pour le toucher, cédant à la tentation, et mes doigts effleurèrent les contours bien ronds de ses formes généreuses.

Le nouveau soin capillaire révolutionnaire pour donner du volume.

Je l'avais vu à la télé et depuis, il m'obsédait. Je le voulais. Mais je me résonnai un peu, il était monstrueusement cher. Trop pour ma bourse fragile. Alors je devais être fort pour y résister. Mais je le regardais avec extase. Mon beau soin. Dans son pot jaune et ocre, il était magnifique, comme si c'était de l'or que je mettrai sur mes cheveux. Juste histoire de ne pas mourir bête, je l'ouvris et humai son odeur. Je défaillis presque. Après l'avoir reposé, je regardai dans mon portefeuille. J'avais l'argent pour l'acheter mais il était pour les courses...

Et je ne pouvais pas dépenser cette argent pour mon plaisir personnel. On n'a plus de plaisir personnel quand on est un parent seul. Surtout avec si peu d'argent. Mais il était sublime... Gabriel ne se rendra même pas compte de manger que des pattes pendant plusieurs jours. Et son père aurait - enfin - à nouveau de beaux cheveux soyeux. Alors je le pris.

Ce fus en conquérant que je marchais dans les allées du supermarché avec dans la main le Saint-Graal. Je partis vers les caisses en passant à côté d'un rayon pour enfants. Quelque chose dans ma tête fit « tilt ». J'entrai alors dans le rayon. Sur plusieurs étagères étaient disposés les feutres, soigneusement emballés. Certains avaient de très belles couleurs. Gabriel pourrait dessiner Severus de nombreuses fois. J'en pris un dans ma main et zyeutai mon soin capillaire révolutionnaire puis les feutres pour mon fils.

Soin. Feutres. Soin. Feutres...

Je reposai mon soin capillaire nouvelle génération avec système d'augmentation de volume pour prendre les feutres de mon fils. Puis partis faire normalement le reste de mes courses. Ce soir, on mangera de la paella en barquette. Et je donnerai les feutres à mon fils qui me fera son grand sourire plein de fossettes tout en se jetant dans mes bras en me disant qu'il m'aime. Et j'essayerai de ne pas penser à mon soin, abandonné dans un rayon pour enfants.

oO-Oo

Je regardais avec beaucoup de fascination la grosse cloque qui avait élu domicile sur mon talon. Elle était énorme. Et bordel, qu'est-ce qu'elle me faisait mal ! J'avais discrètement demandé aux deux vieilles dames qui mangeaient régulièrement dans le restaurant, si elles n'avaient pas quelque chose pour que je puisse la percer. Par miracle, l'une d'elles avait un nécessaire à couture et me donna une aiguille.

J'avais pris un pansement dans la pharmacie du restaurant, puis nettoyé l'aiguille et mon pied dans les toilettes avant de me donner du courage mentalement pour y aller franco. Je savais que cela ne faisait pas mal, mais j'avais toujours une appréhension au cas où cela aurait changé depuis la dernière fois. Je soufflai et j'éclatai ma cloque.

C'est bien sûr à ce moment-là qu'un client entra dans les toilettes. Pas n'importe lequel, bien évidemment, c'était mon petit avocat perso vachement bien sapé, qui eut un moment de stupéfaction en me regardant assis en tailleur par terre, pied nu en train de me vider les cloques.

- Bonjour...

- Bonjour, David. Vous allez bien ?

- Oh oui, les nouvelles chaussures sont toujours des plaies. J'espère que quelqu'un s'occupe de vous pendant que je suis là ?

- Oui, oui, mais j'espère que vous prendrez la relève, elle ne connaît pas aussi bien mes goûts que vous. Mais prenez votre temps.

Comme si je comptais me grouiller. Ce n'est pas mon genre. Je mis le pansement sur ma cloque vidée. Je sentais que cette journée allait être très longue. Je remis assez douloureusement mes chaussures et me maudis d'en avoir achetées d'aussi belles. Il était horrible pour moi de haïr d'aussi belles choses. Je rangeai mon bazar et repartis au travail.

Accueillir des clients, les placer, leur apporter les plats, faire semblant de parler français alors que l'on m'a seulement appris « bonjour » et « au revoir » et quand j'y arrivais un « bon appétit ». Tout pour coller au thème. J'apportai la carte des desserts à la table où mangeaient l'avocat casse-pieds et deux de ses collègues. Alors que je ramassais leurs assiettes vides, je leur demandai s'ils avaient bien mangé et leur conseillai le dessert du jour, le plus cher. Avec mon plus beau sourire.

Je rapportai les couverts en cuisine et bus un verre d'eau. Le chef-cuisinier était en nage et je regardai le manège de ses couteaux avec beaucoup de respect. Moi qui hier soir m'étais coupé en ouvrant une boite de conserve... Je soupirai et retournai en salle. J'entendis la clochette de la porte d'entrée et préparai mon beau sourire quand il se fâna.

C'était Potter. Le visage sombre, des yeux de tueur qui me fusillèrent sans ménagement. S'il avait des baguettes à la place des yeux, je me serais pris un violent _Avada Kedavra_. Je pris une carte et m'approchai de lui.

- Bonjour, vous êtes seul ?

- J'ai à te parler.

- Je suis au travail. Je pense que tout ce que tu as à me dire peut attendre.

- Oh, non !

Il m'a pris par le bras, me faisant mal.

- Lâche-moi !

- Je peux t'assurer que tu ne devrais pas me mettre plus en colère que je ne le suis déjà. Je suis à deux doigts de t'en foutre une, alors tu te tais !

- Il y a un problème ? s'enquit mon patron, alerté par les hurlements de Potter.

- Je suis l'agent Potter, de la police de Londres. Je dois parler avec votre employé. Où est votre bureau ?

- Je ne veux pas parler avec toi !

- Tu n'as pas le choix. Soit tu parles, soit je t'embarque.

- Je n'ai rien fait !

- Veuillez le lâcher !, s'exclama mon avocat sauveur. Je suis avocat.

- Je déteste les avocats, grogna Potter, en me lâchant le bras. Un bureau, je vous prie. Et il vaudrait mieux, pour la conversation que nous allons avoir, être seuls. Certains mots _magiques_ seront prononcés.

- Ok, ok je te suis.

- Vous ne devriez pas vous y rendre non-accompagné, me conseilla Chris.

- Je peux me débrouiller seul, mais merci.

Une fois dans le bureau de mon patron, Potter ferma la porte d'un sort et mit un puissant _Silencio_. Je sentais les flux et les reflux de magie que mon abstinence à celle-ci rendait plus intense. Il me fixa, vraiment en colère. D'un mouvement de baguette, sans prononcer le moindre mot, il tira le siège des invités pour que je m'asseye. Je le fis.

Il mit correctement le siège face au bureau et posa un dossier devant moi. Un dossier à mon nom frappé du sceau de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste. C'était mon dossier médical.

- Tu as osé fouiller dans mon passé ? C'est confidentiel !

- Rien n'est confidentiel quand je demande quelque chose, surtout quand ça concerne un enfant de Mangemort ! Mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne me suis pas intéressé à tes maladies d'enfance. Je me suis seulement projeté à tes seize ans. Tu vois de quoi je veux parler ?

Non... pas Gabriel.

- Bien, tu pâlis, donc tu sais de quoi je parle. En feuillant ton dossier, au départ, je m'attendais à y trouver le nom de la mère de ton fils. Rien que pour savoir avec qui tu pouvais bien coucher à l'époque. (Il ouvrit le dossier au jour de la naissance de Gabriel) Mais quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en apprenant qu'il n'y avait pas de mère.

Il mit un bras sur le dossier de mon siège et se pencha vers mon visage, me dominant de sa posture. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur ratait des battements alors que je lisais clairement, dans mon dossier médical, qu'il n'y avait pas de mère. A la place, il y était inscrit : « Sibyllin ».

- Au départ, je me demandais ce que voulais dire ce mot. Alors je suis allé demander à Hermione. Elle fait des études dans la Médicomagie en section génétique. Alors je peux t'assurer que j'ai eu tous les détails que je voulais concernant cette anomalie. Et franchement, quelle surprise de savoir que les Black étaient possesseurs de ce gène modifié. Et qu'il s'était exprimé chez toi.

Il fit une pause. J'étais mort. Il avait compris. Je fermai les yeux et baissai la tête.

- Maintenant Draco, tu vas me dire qui est le deuxième père de Gabriel.

- Tu le sais déjà... As-tu seulement regardé ses yeux ? As-tu seulement entendu son rire ?

- Dis-le !

- Toi ! C'est toi ! Tu es content ? Tu es le père de Gabriel !

Il frappa violemment du poing le bureau, me faisant sursauter. Je me relevai et me précipitai vers la porte avant de me faire arrêter par Potter qui me plaqua contre un mur. Son poing s'abattit juste à-côté de mon visage, sur le mur. Le beau visage de Potter était déformé par la rage. J'en tremblais de peur. Il allait me faire du mal.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Cinq ans ! Il a cinq ans ! Pourquoi ?

- Tu venais de me quitter ! Tu m'avais quitté ! Jeté comme de la merde après m'avoir trompé ! Tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais plus jamais avoir le moindre contact avec moi. Que j'étais une erreur... Bordel, une erreur ! Comment pouvais-je te le dire après ça ? Tu ne voulais pas de moi, alors qu'aurais-tu fait de mon enfant ?

- Je l'aurais élevé ! J'aurais pris mes responsabilités !

- Je ne voulais plus rien de toi ! Tu as fait un choix, et ce n'a pas été moi. Tu l'as choisi, elle ! J'ai respecté ton choix. Je n'ai rien dit. Je ne suis pas un second choix ! La roue de secours... Sûrement pas ! Jamais je n'aurais permis que tu restes avec moi seulement à cause du bébé !

- Ce n'était pas à toi de me retirer mon enfant !

- Mais des gosses tu en auras avec ta pouffiasse alors viens pas me faire chier avec mon garçon !

- Je n'aurai jamais d'enfants avec Ginny, elle n'en veut pas ! Je l'ai choisi à ta place parce que je voulais la famille que je n'avais jamais eu ! Une famille à moi, avec mes enfants ! Elle m'a menti. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle en voulait aussi.

- C'est pas mon problème ! Tu as merdé dans ton choix, assume ! Jamais je ne te t'autoriserai à approcher mon fils. Tu as compris ? Gabriel est mon enfant. Je l'ai fait seul, j'ai accouché seul et je l'ai élevé seul.

- Ne fais pas ça ! Laisses-moi le voir...

- Oh que non ! Je ne veux pas ! Pas après tout ce que tu m'as fait. Gaby n'a pas besoin de toi, je lui suffis. Alors je te jure que si tu t'approches de mon enfant, je le prends et je pars dans un pays si loin que jamais tu ne nous retrouveras, et ne pense pas que je ne le ferai pas ! J'ai déjà disparu, et je le referai.

- Non, ne fais pas ça...! Je t'en prie... Je t'en supplie !

- Est-ce que tu as écouté mes suppliques quand tu m'as quitté ? Non Harry, toi, tu t'es retourné et tu es parti. Laisse-moi tranquille sinon je disparais.

Potter s'écarta de moi, bouleversé. D'un mouvement de baguette, il retira le sort de la porte et je l'ouvris, puis partis. Jamais il n'aura mon enfant. Jamais ! On a un équilibre à nous deux, on n'a besoin de personne d'autre dans notre vie. Rien que tous les deux. Je suis son père et il n'a pas besoin d'en avoir un autre. Jamais il ne me volera mon fils. Mon fils. Ma vie.

Je le jure !

* * *

_A suivre_...

* * *

Et voilà! A la semaine prochaine pour un chapitre un peu spécial mais j'en dis pas plus! byebye! :)


	17. Chapter 16

**Titre** : Ni personne d'autre

**Disclamer** : Rien à moi, tout à JKR

**Paring** : HP/DM

**Rating** : M

**Note** :Bonjour à tous! J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine! ^^ Un petit (ou plutôt un gros) merci pour Querty pour sa correction! Et voilà un chapitre spéciale Gabriel! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 17:

(Pov Gabriel)

Je laissai la maîtresse me mettre correctement mon écharpe. J'étais malade et papa m'avait dit de bien me couvrir le cou. Mais j'avais du mal à respirer par le nez alors j'ouvrais la bouche pour le faire. Gidéon, mon meilleur copain, me prit par la main et on sortit dehors pour jouer en attendant sa maman pour qu'il rentre à sa maison. Moi, je vais devoir rester ici pour attendre papa.

Dehors, la maman de Gidéon était déjà là. J'étais déçu. Je voulais que mon copain reste avec moi. La maman de Gidéon était très belle et très grande, et elle me souriait toujours gentiment. Elle m'avait même invité à dormir chez Gidéon. Mais papa n'a pas encore dit oui, parce que je suis malade.

- Bonjour Gabriel, tu as l'air encore malade, mon cœur, me dit la maman de Gidéon.

Elle sentait bon. Mais pas autant que papa. Mais c'était une odeur de maman. Allez, comme me dirait papa si je ne répondais à la dame : « Gabriel tu es un grand homme alors agis en gentleman ! » Et pour être un grand homme, comme papa me l'a expliqué, c'est pas la taille qui compte mais l'allure. Donc je me redressai et souris à la madame.

- Oui, je suis encore un peu malade mais papa dit que c'est bien pour devenir plus fort ! Et quand j'irai mieux, papa il est d'accord pour que je dorme chez Gidéon !

- Mais c'est avec plaisir que tu viendras dormir chez nous mon bonhomme ! Allez Gidéon, tu dis au revoir et on y va, ta grand-mère t'attend.

Gidéon me prit dans ses bras et me donna un bisou sur la joue. J'aimais beaucoup mon meilleur ami. Un mouvement de bras pour lui dire au revoir, et je regardai mon copain partir. Les autres garçons de ma classe vinrent me voir pour me proposer de jouer au ballon avec eux. Mais je n'aimais pas trop jouer au ballon. Et puis j'arrivais pas assez à respirer pour courir.

- Désolé, Max, mais j'ai du mal à respirer. Je pourrai pas courir.

- Mais tu ne vas pas jouer tout seul ?

- Oh, c'est pas grave. Mais tu sais, s'il manque un joueur, je viendrai !

- Promis ?

- Promis !

Maximillien hocha la tête et partit avec les garçons jouer dans la pelouse. Mais moi, j'allais faire quoi ? Oh, comme le dit toujours papa, j'arriverais même à jouer avec mon ombre. Je regardai par terre mais il n'y avait pas assez de soleil pour avoir une ombre bien nette. J'allais donc devoir trouver autre chose.

Tiens, une marelle. Je vais jouer à la marelle ! Je ramassai une pierre puis m'approchai de la marelle dessinée sur le sol.

- Bonjour Gabriel.

- Zigzag !

C'était Zigzag. Il était tellement grand ! Et puis je n'avais jamais vu un aussi beau sourire. Papa en avait un plus beau, bien sûr, mais c'était pas le même. Il s'approcha et mit un genou à terre pour être à ma hauteur, comme papa le faisait toujours.

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, je suis un peu malade mais je suis costaud ! Et toi ? Tu as bien travaillé à ton travail ? D'ailleurs, tu fais quoi ? Non, ne dis rien ! Je vais deviner : tu es ramoneur !

- Ramoneur ?

- Ouais ! Comme ça tu connais le Père Noël !

- Ca n'a pas vraiment de logique.

- Il faut que ce soit logique ? Papa me dit toujours de dire ce que je pense ! Alors je le fais !

- Je suis Auror.

- Ouah ! J'y aurais jamais pensé. Sinon, moi, j'aurais dis techno-physicien.

- Euh... Tu en connais des mots intéressants...

- Papa a l'habitude. Il ne fait même plus attention. Tu veux jouer ? Je joue à la marelle ! Tu joues à la marelle ? Oui, tu joues à la marelle !

- D'accord, mais tu pourrais m'expliquer les règles, mon grand ?

- Alors j'explique et tu écoutes ! Tu vois, ça, c'est un caillou. Tu commences sur la Terre et tu montes au Ciel en sautant sur les cases, mais pas sur celle où il y a le caillou. Tu montes au Ciel, puis tu redescends en reprenant le caillou ! Tu as compris ?

- Parfaitement. Tu commences ? Je te regarde !

Zigzag me regardai. Il n'avait pas l'air à l'aise. Il portait un costume sombre qui lui donnait un air de méchant mais il souriait alors il était plus beau. Un peu comme papa. Je lançai la pierre qui tomba sur le cinq.

- Le cinq c'est le plus dur... Encore un défi à relever.

Alors je me suis mis à sauter, l'aller se passe toujours bien, mais ramasser la pierre sur une seule jambe me posait toujours beaucoup de problèmes. Je n'avais pas d'équilibre. Le grand et le trop fort Zigzag m'observait me concentrer pour ramasser la pierre et je ne voulais pas le décevoir. Je continuai à sautiller avant de réussir à revenir sur la « Terre ».

- Tu sais, si tu ne veux pas jouer, tu ne joues pas. Papa me dit souvent que les grands ne jouent pas aux jeux pour enfants.

- Je vais le faire un peu avec toi. Je suis resté un grand enfant!

Et il joua avec moi. Il me prit même sur son dos pour sauter sur les cases. Il me reposa pour s'asseoir par terre. Je connaissais la tête qu'il faisait. Papa la faisait quand il voulait me parler de quelque chose. Je récupérai mon caillou et m'accroupis pour gribouiller le sol avec, ce qui fit des petits traits blancs.

- Tu sais, ton père et moi, on est fâché.

- Ouaip, papa t'a beaucoup crié dessus. Je suis désolé pour son attitude.

Papa disait souvent ça pour moi ! Harry, comme il m'avait demandé de l'appeler, me sourit. Il avait un beau sourire. Oh, je l'ai déjà dit. Je suis tellement tête en l'air !

- Ton père avait raison en partie. Enfin je ne peux pas le blâmer. Mais tu vois, j'ai vraiment envie de passer du temps avec toi. Tu veux bien ?

- Tu viendras jouer avec moi ?

- Hum, je voudrais te dire un secret, mais ton père ne devra pas le savoir. Est-ce que ton père t'a déjà dit pourquoi tu n'avais pas de deuxième parent ?

- Oui papa m'a expliqué.

Harry fronça les sourcils, il avait de gros sourcils et j'avais envie de tirer dessus.

- Tu veux bien me le dire ?

- Et bien, un jour, papa rencontra un ange. Il en tomba très amoureux. Et lui et l'ange se sont aimés pendant de longs mois. Un jour, papa a demandé à l'ange s'il pouvait avoir un enfant de lui. L'ange lui donna le pouvoir de le faire. Mais un jour, l'ange dû retourner chez lui. Il devait faire un choix entre papa ou sa famille et ses amis. L'ange n'arrivait pas à faire le choix. Et il en était malheureux. Mais papa était tellement amoureux de l'ange qu'il lui permis de partir, sans lui dire qu'il était enceint de moi. C'est pour ça que je m'appelle Gabriel, parce que c'est le nom d'un ange.

Mais moi, je me demandais toujours une chose depuis que papa m'avait raconté cette histoire : pourquoi l'ange ne nous avait pas choisi, nous ? Étrangement, Harry eut un visage tout triste. Il baissa la tête.

- Tu sais, faut pas être triste pour moi. Papa est le meilleur papa du monde ! Je l'aime beaucoup. Donc ce n'est pas grave si l'ange n'a pas voulu de moi.

Harry me prit dans ses bras et me serra très fort. Il était triste. Comme papa. Je frottai son dos, comme papa le faisait toujours pour moi.

- Là, là, tout va bien. Je suis là.

- Je suis tellement désolé, Gabriel. Je te jure de tout faire pour me rattraper.

oO-Oo

Deux mois plus tard...

- J'ai froooooid, sssssssi froid...

Tiens, qui me parle ? Je descendis du muret où je m'étais assis. J'attendais Harry. Il m'avait promis de venir de voir aujourd'hui. C'était le dernier jour de cours avant Noël ! Ça faisait un moment que Harry venait me voir pour jouer avec moi après les cours. Il partait juste avant que papa vienne me chercher. Harry et papa étaient fâchés et Harry ne voulait pas que papa sache que je le voyais. Alors je ne disais rien à papa.

Ah oui, au fait, qui me parle ?

Je fouillais dans les arbustes où j'entendais des murmures. Oh, un serpent !

- Bonjour !

Je parlais aux serpents. Mais papa m'avait interdit de le dire. Alors je regardai autour de moi pour éviter que les autres enfants ne me voient avec lui. Ou elle. Je n'en sais encore rien. Mais le beau serpent doit mourir de froid. Il a pas d'écharpe en plus. Alors qu'il fait vraiment froid. En même temps, moi non plus j'en ai pas...

- Comment çççça va ? sifflai-je.

- Gaby, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Harry ! Il s'accroupit près de moi et regarda le serpent avec qui je parlais. Il lui sourit.

- Tiens, bonjour, une nouvelle habitante ? Un sssssi beau sssserpent.

- Mercccccci, répondit la serpent.

- Toi aussi tu parles aux serpents, Harry ?

- Et oui.

- Papa m'a dit que c'était très rare mais qu'il fallait pas que les autres le sachent parce que ça faisait peur aux gens.

- Ton père a tout parfaitement raison. Mais avec moi tu peux le faire. J'adore parler aux serpents. Ils sont très intéressants !

- Je trouve aussi. Tu t'appelles commeeeent ? demandai-je à la serpent.

- Je suis Ssssssylvaniria.

- Elle est belle.

- Comment tu as deviné que c'était une femelle ?

- Elle a pas de zizi !

Harry ne répondit rien. Peut-être qu'il ne sait pas, lui, la différence entre les filles et les garçons. Faudrait demander à papa de lui expliquer. Il lui montrera les dessins de personnes nues, avec des flèches partout sur le corps.

Je frissonnai à cause du vent dans mon cou. Harry le remarqua.

- Tu n'as pas d'écharpe ?

Il prit la sienne et me la mit autour du cou. Ouha ! Une écharpe de grand ! Sans les pompoms en plus. Une écharpe comme papa !

- Si, j'avais une écharpe mais je me suis disputé avec un garçon de ma classe.

Je lui montrai du doigt (si papa était là, il dirait qu'il faut pas montrer les gens du doigt parce que c'est pas poli mais Harry lui il s'en fiche !) Maximilien. On était un peu copain avant mais plus maintenant !

- Et pourquoi t'es-tu disputé avec ce garçon ?

- Parce qu'il m'a piqué ma copine. Milanda Drigalski, c'était ma copine mais elle ne joue plus qu'avec lui, et plus avec moi. Alors on s'est disputé. Et il a mis mon écharpe dans les toilettes. Alors je lui ai coupé les cheveux avec mes ciseaux.

Harry ferma les yeux en soupirant. Comme papa il fait quand j'ai fait une bêtise. En plus, la maîtresse attend papa ce soir pour lui en parler mais au moins, Max aussi va se faire disputer. Na ! Bon, papa va pas être content mais j'ai l'habitude.

La serpent, que j'avais oublié, vint se coller à mes jambes. Je la pris dans mes bras pour la réchauffer contre moi. Harry mit son bras autour de mes épaules et me plaqua contre lui. Harry était très chaud. Et puis il sentait bon.

- Tu sens bon.

- Ah, merci mon grand.

- Papa aussi sent bon ! Il sent la lavande. Des fois, il me met de son parfum sur mon poignet comme ça quand il est pas là, je sens mon poignet et j'ai l'impression que je sens mon papa. Avant d'être à l'école, papa me laissait seul avec une voisine pour me garder mais, je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai peur maintenant quand il le fait, le weekend. J'ai peur qu'il revienne pas.

- Mais pourquoi ne reviendrait-il pas ? Il est toujours revenu.

- Oui, je sais. Mais j'ai peur qu'il fasse comme l'ange. Lui, il a pas voulu de moi, et si un jour papa lui non plus ne voulait plus de moi... Je serai tout seul.

- Ton père t'aime, il ne t'abandonnera jamais. Et l'ange était un imbécile pour avoir abandonné un enfant aussi merveilleux que toi et un homme comme ton père.

- Tu crois ?

- Je connais bien ton père, il est capable d'aimer énormément quelqu'un. Et cette personne, c'est toi Gabriel. Toi et pas l'ange.

- L'ange ne mérite pas d'avoir papa. Et il ne mérite pas que je l'aime. Je le déteste. Il a fait beaucoup de mal à papa et n'a pas voulu de moi.

- Tu as raison, l'ange a gâché beaucoup de choses.

- Mais toi je t'aime beaucoup !

- Moi aussi... Au fait, j'ai un cadeau pour toi, en avance comme on ne se verra pas pour Noël.

- Un cadeau ? Vraiment ?

Harry prit un paquet dans son manteau, avec sa baguette, il lui redonna sa forme normale. Je ne voyais pas beaucoup de magie, papa ne l'utilisait pas, et je trouvais toujours Harry trop fort quand il le faisait. Je me demandai si moi aussi je serais aussi fort quand je serai grand. Assez fort pour protéger papa.

Harry me donna le paquet. Le papier cadeau était aussi vert que nos yeux. J'adorais les yeux de Harry, ils étaient comme les miens. Il y avait un nœud bleu qui l'entourait. C'était un cadeau tout en longueur, un peu plus gros vers la fin. Papa et moi nous avions un jeu, nous essayions à chaque fois de deviner ce que cachait le papier cadeau.

Tous les ans, et aussi pour son anniversaire, papa me donnait un peu d'argent pour que je lui achète quelque chose, Papi venait m'aider parce que je ne savais pas compter (même si j'ai encore du mal à partir de huit !). Papa avait beaucoup d'imagination et j'adorais l'entendre rire. Et puis, il était heureux d'ouvrir son cadeau et me prenait dans ses bras pour me remercier.

- Alors... c'est une fusée ?

- Non ! Tu ne vas pas pouvoir aller sur la Lune !

- Mais ! Il y a des lapins qui vivent sur la Lune, et je veux un lapin ! Bon, si c'est pas une fusée, c'est un polochon !

- Non plus, pourquoi je voudrais t'offrir un polochon ? Ce n'est pas drôle !

- Bon... bah je sais pas moi. Une épée ?

- Désolé mais je suis le seul qui puisse sauver le monde !

- Y'en a toujours que pour toi ! Moi aussi je veux sauver le monde ! C'est pas cool. Bon, je ne sais pas ! Dis-moi !

- Ouvre et tu verras bien.

Je défis le nœud bleu du paquet. J'aimais toujours faire en sorte que le papier ne souffre pas. Il était déjà assez gentil pour recouvrir mon cadeau ! Il ne fallait pas lui en demander trop ! En ouvrant les pans du papier, je découvris quelque chose en bois avec une queue pleine de pointes. Un balai. Pourquoi il m'a donné un balai ? Aurait-il parlé avec papa de l'état de ma chambre ?

- Tu n'es pas content ? Tu en possèdes déjà un ?

- Bah non, répondis-je avec une grimace.

Encore heureux que je n'en ai pas !

- Ah, tu n'aimes pas les balais ?

- Tu les aimes toi ? Je vois pas pourquoi il faut condamner la poussière. Elle était là bien avant nous. Il faut la laisser vivre sa vie tranquille ! Moi ça me fait beaucoup de peine quand papa passe l'aspirateur et qu'il tue la poussière. Alors des fois je la cache sous mon lit ou dans mon armoire. Mais papa finit toujours par la trouver. Ce qu'il peut être cruel des fois... Les grands sont tous pareil !

Bon je l'avoue il est joli le balais. Il y avait écrit quelque chose sur le manche mais je n'arrivais pas encore très bien à lire, j'en étais encore à apprendre l'alphabet ! Harry frotta sa grande main dans mes cheveux pour les ébouriffer en rigolant.

- Mais Gaby c'est un balai volant !

- Volant ?

- Oui, les sorciers adorent les balais volants. Il y a même un jeu avec les balai : le Quidditch.

- Ah j'en ai entendu parler ! Mais je ne savais pas ce que c'était. On peut vraiment voler sur les balais ?

- Pas tous mais lui, oui. C'est un balai pour les enfants en plus, donc tu pourras facilement le manier. Tu veux essayer ?

- Oh oui !

On se releva, je reposai aussi la serpent qui était toujours dans mes bras. Et regardai Harry demander au balai de se lever. Il le mit à la hauteur de mes jambes pour que je puisse monter dessus. Assis dessus, je tenais le manche très fort, j'avais un peu peur. Harry me tenait aussi et le balai monta un peu dans les airs. Je n'étais pas haut mais je volais.

- Je vole ! Tu as vu, Harry, je vole !

- Oui, tu voles ! Je te lâche ?

- Non pas encore.

On avança un peu et je montai jusqu'à arriver à hauteur de l'épaule de Harry. Il me tenait toujours solidement. Il prit mes pieds pour les mettre sur la petite barre qui servait pour qu'on les pose. Ah, c'était mieux en effet.

- C'est bon, tu peux me lâcher !

Et il me lâcha. Mais resta à-côté de moi. Et il souriait de toutes ses dents. Et je volais. Je tournais un peu sur un côté et le balais suivit le mouvement. Je tournai autour de Harry qui semblait si fier de moi. Et un peu sur l'autre côté et je partis dans le sens inverse. Je ne pouvais pas monter plus haut par contre. Et j'en était frustré ! Tiens, j'ai une idée ! Je pourrais aller devant Milanda avec mon balai et elle jouera de nouveau avec moi !

Je fonçai d'un coup vers elle. J'entendis une exclamation de Harry qui ne s'était pas attendu à ce que je fille aussi vite. Pour tout avouer, moi non plus je m'y attendais pas. Mais comment on s'arrête ? Je dépassai les copains et allai tout droit vers le mur.

- Gabriel ! hurla Harry.

Je fermai les yeux quand je m'écrasai contre le mur.

* * *

_A suivre..._

* * *

_Et voilà! A la semaine prochaine! ^^_


	18. Chapter 17

**Titre** : Ni personne d'autre

**Disclamer** : Rien à moi, tout à JKR

**Paring** : HP/DM

**Rating** : M

**Note** : Bonjour tout le monde! Voilà le nouveau chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Et merci à ma bêta pour sa correction du tonnerre!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 18:

La matin de la veille des vacances de Gabriel commença dans une ambiance légère. Le petit était venu me réveiller pressé que la journée finisse pour être en vacance. Moi, j'étais pas spécialement chaud pour deux semaines avec mon monstre mais bon, c'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. Malheureusement je ne voyais pas quoi faire pour l'occuper. De toute façon, on partait passer une semaine chez Severus pour les fêtes.

J'enroulai une écharpe à pompons autour du cou de mon fils qui m'avait supplié de lui acheter. Je lui mis son bonnet, _aussi_ avec un pompon, comme il m'avait _aussi_ supplié de lui acheter. Oui, il supplie beaucoup ! Je lui pris la main et on partit à l'école. Arrivés à celle-ci, je m'agenouillai pour parler à Gabriel.

- Aujourd'hui, je finis le travail très tard, alors c'est tonton Théo qui vient te chercher. Tu es content ?

- Parrain ? Oh, oui je suis content !

- Bien, alors passe une bonne journée et à ce soir mon bébé.

- À ce soir mon papa !

Un dernier bisou et Gabriel gambada vers ses copains, dont le petit Gidéon qui le prit dans ses bras. C'était mignon à cet âge-là. Je repartis. Je n'avais plus peur que Potter réapparaisse. Il avait, je pense, bien assimilé ma menace et ça faisait deux mois que je n'avais plus entendu parler de lui. Et ça me faisait des vacances. Malheureusement, il y avait toujours une « chance » que je tombe sur lui du fait qu'il habite pas loin de l'école de Gabriel.

Je ne préférais pas penser que mine de rien, il me manquait.

J'avais probablement fait le mauvais choix concernant Gabriel. Mais, à l'époque, je pensais que c'était tout ce que je pouvais faire. Peut-être qu'un jour, je pourrai laisser Potter voir Gabriel. Mais la douleur qui me prend au cœur, pour le moment, à l'idée de partager Gabriel me fait trop mal. J'étais sans doute le pire égoïste de la Terre.

Mes horaires de travail avaient changé depuis que l'une de mes collègues serveuses étaient en congé maternité. En principe, mon patron, sachant que j'élevais mon enfant seul, faisait en sorte de me donner des horaires fixes. Mais là, il n'avait pas eu le choix. Heureusement que Théo ne comptait pas repartir avant un moment. Il voulait se reposer de son long voyage en Russie. Mais comme je finissais tard, je commençais tard aussi.

Je rentrai donc chez moi. Je voulais faire un peu de ménage, une lessive pour commencer. Je savais qu'il fallait le faire quand je n'avais plus de sous-vêtements propres. Alors je me dépêchais d'en faire une pour moi et mon fils. Juste pour qu'on ait des caleçons propres ! Mais mon plan fut chamboulé par l'arrivée d'un hibou. Je n'avais pas reçu de hibou depuis l'inscription de Gabriel à l'école. Et même avant, je n'en avais pas eu depuis que Rogue s'était réveillé de son coma.

Je fis entrer le hibou chez moi. Il s'ébroua et mit une multitude de gouttelettes d'eau partout dans mon salon. Sale piaf ! Je pris la lettre et laissai la bête partir. Je sais qu'en principe, on donnait un petit quelque chose au volatile, mais je n'en avais pas. Sur la lettre, le sceau d'Azkaban.

Père.

À la fin de la guerre, mon père fut enfermé à vie à Azkaban. M'étant enfui, je n'avais plus eu de nouvelles de lui et je n'avais pas essayé d'en avoir. Pas après ce qu'il m'avait fait. Pas après ce qu'il avait fait à ma mère. Ma mère si douce. J'ouvris la lettre et lus le message. Le directeur de la prison m'exhortait à venir car mon père était malade. Et qu'il voulait me parler.

Je refermai la lettre. Que devais-je faire ? Aller le voir ? Je ne savais pas si je devais le faire. Il y avait tellement de mauvais souvenirs qui refaisaient surface. Je n'avais pas encore fini de panser toutes mes blessures, j'en étais très loin même. Je me laissai tomber dans mon canapé. Mais... il restait mon père. Et s'il était malade, je devais aller le voir. C'était mon rôle de fils.

Je m'imaginai dans la même situation avec Gabriel. Et si lui aussi me haïssait, viendrait-il me voir ? M'accorder quelques minutes de son temps ? J'aimais mon père à la folie quand j'avais son âge, et voilà ce que j'étais devenu. Gabriel deviendrait probablement pareil. Mon enfant. Pour aller voir mon père, je devais me rendre au département de la Justice avec la lettre et on m'y ouvrira une cheminée exceptionnellement. Mon père devait vraiment aller mal.

J'irai le voir. Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie si jamais il mourrait sans que je sois allé le voir. Sans revoir une dernière fois son visage. Et, qui sait ? Il veut peut-être s'excuser pour le mal qu'il m'a fait. Peut-être qu'il m'aime toujours.

Peut-être...

Je partis mettre la plus belle tenue qui me siérait. Un habit classe, et sans prétention. Avec ma robe de sorcier noire, tout serait parfait. Je refis calmement ma coiffure, les cheveux tirés en arrière, comme je n'avais plus eu le temps de faire depuis des années. Je brossai mes chaussures pour les faire briller, soucieux du moindre détail. Je me brossai aussi les dents.

Je pliai soigneusement ma robe de sorcier dans un sac et y rangeai aussi ma baguette, après l'avoir nettoyée de sa poussière. Cinq ans qu'elle n'avait pas été utilisée. Depuis la naissance de Gabriel. Je la pris dans ma main, sentant de nouveau le bois ainsi que la petite irrégularité qu'elle avait au niveau du manche. Ma baguette était unique, et rien qu'à moi. La première chose que j'avais vraiment obtenu par mes propres moyens.

Je pris mon manteau, mon écharpe et ressortis dehors. Après un trajet en bus, j'arrivai au Ministère de la Magie. Dans la cabine téléphonique, j'entrai le numéro. J'adorais le faire quand j'étais petit quand ma mère et moi allions voir père. C'était, j'avais l'impression, carrément sur une autre planète.

Une fois dans le Ministère, j'enfilai ma robe de sorcier et relevai la capuche. Je ne cachais pas mon visage mais la couleur très caractéristique de mes cheveux. Et heureusement que mon fils n'en avait pas hérité. Je fis la queue pour atteindre le comptoir de l'accueil. Quand ce fut mon tour, je me souvins la raison pour laquelle j'avais fui mon monde. Une des quatre raisons qui m'ont fait partir.

- Votre nom s'il vous plaît.

- Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Là, le regard. C'est ce regard que j'ai fui. Le regard plein de mépris. Je n'avais pas réussi à supporter le mépris des gens face à mon nom, dont j'étais autrefois tellement fier. De ne plus supporter de voir la une des journaux, racontant l'arrestation, le procès et la condamnation de mon père à Azkaban. Après la guerre, être Sang-pur était devenu une tare. La mode était aux Sang-de-bourbe qui avaient revendiqué cette insulte comme une fierté. Les traîtres à leur sang étaient des héros. La mode était aussi à la technologie. Partout où je posais les yeux, les gens avaient des iPod aux oreilles. Il y avait même un homme dans la trentaine avec un téléphone portable. Les rues commençaient à voir apparaitre les voitures, fonctionnant à la magie bien entendu, mais voitures quand même. De même, beaucoup de sorciers voulaient vivre dans le monde Moldu.

Quand j'eus pris la décision de partir de mon monde, les journaux arrêtèrent de parler de moi et de se concentrer uniquement sur mon père. Comme si mon choix m'avait racheté aux yeux des médias. On n'entendit plus jamais parler de moi. Je sais que la décision de m'enfuir avait été la bonne à ce moment-là. Je voulais faire table rase, oublier le passé, oublier tout. Seulement être un lambda parmi d'autres. Invisible.

- Quelle est la raison de votre visite, Mr Malfoy ?

- J'ai reçu une lettre du département de la Justice me demandant de rendre visite à Lucius Malfoy en prison.

Je lui tendis la lettre, elle la lu et m'imprima un badge depuis son ordinateur. Il n'y avait plus de papiers volants maintenant, tout était envoyé par mail. En voyant mon monde devenir de plus en plus différent, j'eus mal au cœur. Je n'avais jamais aimé le changement. Pour moi, exilé, mon monde devait rester le même, totalement inchangé. Le voir ainsi me fit très mal. Peut-être étais-je trop Sang-pur pour accepter qu'on abandonne autant la magie ?

Elle me rendit la lettre, mon badge et m'indiqua que le responsable m'attendait dans son bureau. Je la remerciai et partis. Au centre, là où avant il y avait une fontaine avec des statues se dressait celle, unique, de Dumbledore. Je le regardai et sentis la nostalgie prendre possession de mon être. Il était un peu le responsable de l'échec de mon histoire avec Potter. Un peu bien sûr, car après tout, personne n'était au courant pour nous. A l'époque, Potter n'avait jamais accepté de le dire.

C'est probablement à cause de ça que j'ai pu si facilement disparaître. Je n'étais personne pour personne. Je montai dans l'ascenseur, en baissant la tête, il y avait des gens partout autour de moi et je crevais de peur qu'on me reconnaisse. Je ne voulais voir personne. Je n'avais pas oublié que Potter travaillait dans le secteur. J'eus soudainement un doute : et s'il avait utilisé ce stratagème pour me faire venir ? Non ! Il n'aurait jamais osé.

Et en effet, il n'avait pas osé. Ce fut l'assistant du ministre de la Justice qui m'accueillit pour m'ouvrir la cheminée destination Azkaban. Là-bas, m'avait-on dit, le directeur m'attendait. Je passai dans les flammes vertes et atterris avec élégance dans le bureau du directeur de la plus célèbre prison sorcière. La plus cruelle aussi. Même si cette pièce était épargnée par la présence des Détraqueurs - de nouveau dans Azkaban - on sentait que l'air était surchargé de peur.

L'homme, dans la soixantaine, très grand, me surplomba de sa taille. Je lui serrai la main qu'il me tendait, même s'il me fit plus mal qu'autre chose. C'était un homme bourru qui devait avoir l'habitude de la force. Il s'assit et m'invita à faire de même.

- Bonjour, Mr Malfoy, commença-t-il d'une voix très rauque, je suis heureux que vous soyez venu.

- Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, il s'agit de mon père.

- Votre père, justement, va être transféré dans la section médicale de la prison, son état de santé est préoccupant. Le pronostic des médecins n'est pas des plus brillants. Je voulais vous prévenir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- La maladie d'Azkaban.

Je fronçai des sourcils. L'homme semblait soudainement accablé. Triste serait le mot plus exacte. Il soupira et m'expliqua:

- La présence constante des Détraqueurs a des effets, au long terme, des plus catastrophiques. Je tiens à vous prévenir, il a demandé à vous voir, mais il délire énormément. Il est désorienté. Il était dans un état stable quand il a émis la requête de voir son fils mais il à replongé depuis. Alors, préparez-vous.

Il se leva et je le suivis, la peur au ventre. Mon père était si malade ? Quand on sortit du bureau, je sentis le froid s'emparer de moi. L'homme fit apparaître son patronus, un gros ours, et je me sentis bien mieux. On avança et j'entendis des bruits, les cris des détenus. Cela me serra le cœur. Je reconnus quelques visages par-ci, d'autres par-là. Je me figeai face au visage blafard de Zabini. Où était passé le beau métisse qui faisait tomber les filles comme des mouches ? Il fixait le vide, terrorisé par le moindre bruit, priant doucement que les Détraqueurs ne reviennent pas.

Je sentis les larmes me venir aux yeux. J'avais tellement mal pour lui. Il ne méritait pas un traitement aussi cruel. Il n'avait seulement pas réussi à désobéir à sa mère. Il n'avait pas eu de raisons pour se battre. Il n'était qu'un enfant à cette époque.

J'aurais été dans le même état si je n'avais pas fait connaissance avec Potter. S'il n'était pas entré dans ma vie, dans mon cœur, j'aurais finit ainsi. S'il ne m'avait pas donné Gabriel, j'aurais plongé aussi loin dans le désespoir. Rongé par mes peurs. Je me frottai les yeux et partis, laissant Zabini à sa souffrance, le cœur si serré. Déjà qu'il n'était pas entier...

Dans la section médicale, le froid était moins intense, les cris moins forts mais le silence d'un mouroir me fit encore plus mal. Était-ce ici qu'était mon père ? Le directeur m'ouvrit la porte de la « clinique », comme il était inscrit sur la porte. Une dizaine de lits étaient alignés contre les murs.

Mon père était là.

Allongé dans un lit, menotté. Sa longue chevelure blonde avait été coupée, laissant transparaître son crâne. Il avait les cheveux si blancs maintenant. Il avait perdu énormément de poids. Ses joues étaient creusées. Ses bras étaient noueux. Ses côtes saillaient par-dessous sa tenue blanche. Et ses yeux bleus fixaient le plafond. Sans ciller.

En le voyant ainsi, mon père si fort, je pleurai. Je m'approchai de lui, le directeur recula pour me laisser seul avec lui. Je m'assis sur le rebord du lit, les yeux rivés sur son visage. Il prenait si peu de place dans le lit. Il n'avait même pas réagi. Perdu dans son monde.

- Merlin... qu'ont-ils fait de vous ?

Il n'avait plus rien de fier à présent. Toute la colère, la haine, le ressentiment que j'avais pour lui disparurent. Il ne restait plus de mon père qu'un être meurtri. Je tendis la main pour lui toucher le visage. Sa peau, avant douce, était râpeuse et presque glacée. Il réagit à mon toucher et me regarda.

- Père, c'est moi, chuchotai-je tant j'avais peur de l'effrayer.

- Vous ressemblez à mon fils.

- C'est moi.

- Non... ce n'est pas vous, murmura-t-il très bas. Jamais mon fils ne viendra ici, je lui ai fait beaucoup de mal.

De ses yeux bleus coulèrent des larmes.

- Trop de mal. Il ne me pardonnera jamais.

Son regard s'éteignit et il fixa de nouveau le plafond. Puis, il me regarda à nouveau.

- Vous ressemblez à mon fils, vous savez. Mais vous n'êtes pas lui. Il est très beau, et il ressemble à ma femme. Le même regard très doux.

- Père, c'est moi, Draco.

- Mon fils aussi s'appelle Draco. Vous le connaissez ?

Mon père ne me reconnaissait réellement pas. Je me forçai à sourire en retenant mes larmes. Je reposai ma main sur son visage. Par tous les Dieux, que cet endroit est cruel... Personne ne mérite un tel traitement. Mon pauvre père...

- Oui, je le connais. Il est grand maintenant.

- Oui.

- Et il a un enfant, lui aussi. Un petit garçon.

- Oui, je sais. Je suis grand-père. Un garçon ? Je ne savais pas.

- Oui, un garçon. Il s'appelle Gabriel.

Son regard s'éteignit encore une fois. Quand il me regarda de nouveau, je savais qu'il m'avait encore oublié. Je lui souriais, comme j'avais appris à le faire. Sourire même si c'est dur.

- Vous ressemblez à mon fils. Mais il a disparu, alors je sais que vous n'êtes pas lui. Aucune nouvelle de lui nulle part. J'ai cherché, j'ai demandé mais personne ne savait. J'ai perdu mon fils. Je voulais tellement le retrouver. Lui dire quelque chose...

- Lui dire quoi ?

- Que je l'aime.

- Je le sais, père. Reposez-vous maintenant. Vous êtes fatigué.

- Vous restez ? Vous avez sa voix.

- Je reste. Dormez.

Mon père ferma les yeux. Et finit par s'endormir. Je laissai mes larmes couler. Le cœur serré. Meurtri. Je sais que quoi que je fasse, rien ne pourra sortir mon père de là. Je ne pourrai pas le sauver. Je regardai son visage, le gravant dans ma mémoire. Parce que je savais qu'on ne me donnerait plus l'autorisation de revenir.

Sauf pour chercher son corps.

oO-Oo

Je n'avais pas eu la force d'aller au travail. C'était risqué. Depuis que Potter avait débarqué comme une furie, mon patron cherchait une excuse pour se débarrasser de moi. Il pensait que je trempais dans des choses louches. Mais comment aller travailler alors que mon père...

J'étais assis sur un banc dans le parc à-côté de chez moi. Le parc où mon fils et moi allons souvent pour jouer. Il neigeait maintenant. Il faisait froid. Mais pas aussi froid que dans cette maudite prison ! Je baissai la tête, voulant cacher mon visage mouillé de larmes aux passants. Je ne voulais pas de la pitié de ces gens.

Je ne voulais rien d'eux ! Je les haïssais !

Et pourtant...

Je me levai, je devais me laver de visage et aller chercher Gabriel à l'école. Ce soir, Gabriel restera seul. Je ne suis pas assez fort pour lui, pas assez fort pour moi. Je suis faible et je l'ai toujours été. J'ai pensé devenir fort, je pensais l'être mais, rendons-nous à l'évidence, ce n'est pas le cas. Je cherchai les clés de ma maison. À travers la porte, j'entendis la sonnerie du téléphone.

J'entrai et jurai en le décrochant. On ne peut même plus être tranquille de nos jours. Mon propre père est pire qu'un cadavre à l'heure qu'il est, un peu de répit serait le bienvenu !

- Allô ! maugréai-je à mon interlocuteur.

- Draco, bon sang ! C'est Théo ! J'ai essayé de t'appeler partout, bordel !

- Écoute mon grand, j'ai pas spécialement passé une bonne journée alors ne me crie pas dessus, sinon, je craque !

- Gabriel a eu un accident à l'école, il est à Ste Mangouste.

Je lâchai le combiné. Gabriel ? À l'hôpital ? Je me précipitai dans les escaliers, ne prenant pas la peine de fermer à clé derrière moi.

Pas mon fils. Tout mais pas lui.

Gabriel...

oO-Oo

Je n'avais jamais couru aussi vite de ma vie. Ce fut complètement essoufflé et épuisé que j'arrivai à Ste Mangouste. Je me dirigeai vers l'accueil. Une jeune femme leva ses yeux vers moi et me sourit.

- Puis-je vous aider ?

- On vient de m'appeler, mon fils aurait eu un accident...

- Très bien, dite moi le nom de votre fils.

- Gabriel Severus Malfoy.

Alors qu'elle pianotait sur son clavier d'ordinateur, elle me jeta un regard par dessous ses cils. Et elle pensait être discrète en plus. Mais je n'avais pas le temps de m'agacer sur les regards de mégères que les sorciers me lançaient toujours.

- Oui, en effet. Enfant de cinq ans ?

- Oui c'est lui.

- Il est encore avec les Médicomages. Allez dans la salle d'attente sept au rez-de-chaussée. Le Guérisseur en charge de son cas viendra vous voir, je le préviens de suite.

J'opinai et partis vers la salle d'attente. L'hôpital avait changé de par l'invasion du monde Moldu dans le nôtre. Mais, même si les sorciers étaient devenus dingues des Moldus, jamais ils ne songeraient à copier leur médecine. Beaucoup trop archaïque et tellement moins efficace. Je trouvai le numéro de porte de la salle sept et y entrai. Je me figeai sur le seuil. Il y avait quatre personnes : Severus, Théo, Potter et euh... bah, Potter aussi.

Les époux Potter étaient assis dans un coin de la salle, l'un à-côté de l'autre, louchant sur moi. Potter osait à peine me regarder alors que sa gourde de femme me fusillait presque du regard. Elle n'a pas intérêt à me parler celle-ci. Severus se leva et me prit dans ses bras avant de me faire entrer dans la pièce. Je me sentais tellement bien dans les bras de mon parrain. Mais il fallait que je sache ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi Gabriel est ici ?

- Demande-le à lui, répondit hargneusement Théo.

Je me retournai vers Potter qui baissa un peu plus la tête, comme un enfant qui avait fait une bêtise et qui n'osait pas affronter son père. Comme mon Gabriel. Puis, sous l'injonction muette de sa femme, Potter se leva et s'approcha de moi.

- Je suis désolé, Draco.

- Pour toi ça sera Malfoy. On n'a pas élevé les veracrasses ensemble que je sache ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mon fils ?

- Je lui ai offert un balai-jouet. Mais il a foncé contre un mur et...

- Tu as offert un balai à mon fils ?

- Mais c'était un balai pour enfant, je me suis renseigné. Il était marqué que c'était pour les enfants entre trois et sept ans. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour aller aussi vite, il n'aurait pas dû dépasser la vitesse de vol. Mais je vais enquêter pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé...

- Je t'avais interdit de l'approcher.

- Tu pensais que j'allais obéir ? Que je n'allais pas tout faire pour voir mon fils ?

- C'est _mon_ fils ! hurlai-je. Gabriel est à moi et à moi seul ! Je t'avais interdit de le voir parce que je sais parfaitement que tu détruis tout ce que tu touches !

- Non, c'est faux...

- Alors pourquoi Gabriel est dans cet hôpital ? En cinq ans, jamais il n'a eu le moindre accident avec moi. Et toi, en quelques instant, tu l'envoies à Ste Mangouste ! Ose dire que tu ne portes pas malheur.

Il baissa les yeux, murmurant des excuses que je n'étais pas prêt à entendre. Mon fils, c'est tout ce qu'il me restait. Je ne vivais plus que pour Gabriel parce que je savais parfaitement que mon cœur était toujours à lui. À ce salopard qui est reparti s'asseoir, vaincu. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de sa femme.

- Malfoy ! Comment peux-tu dire ça ? C'est un accident, il ne voulait aucun mal à Gabriel. Tais-toi ! fit-elle, quand je voulus riposter. Je ne dis pas que ce qu'il a fait n'était pas mal. Il n'avait pas le droit de voir ton fils sans ton accord. Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec ça. Mais imagine-toi un instant qu'on t'interdise de voir ton fils. Que ferais-tu ?

Je sais parfaitement ce que j'aurais fait. Je l'ai malheureusement déjà fait. Je tournai le dos à cette femme que je haïssais de toutes mes forces. Sans elle, c'est moi qui serais à sa place, à-côté de lui. Je n'eus jamais à répondre à sa question. Un Guérisseur entra dans la pièce, reconnaissable à sa robe vert citron.

- Monsieur Malfoy est là ?

- Oui, c'est moi. Comment va Gabriel ?

- Très bien. Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire, il s'est seulement foulé le poignet. Rien de grave. Nous l'avons soigné et vous pouvez le ramener chez vous. Il est dans la chambre treize et il attend son père avec impatience.

- Merci beaucoup, docteur.

Il partit et je me retournai vers les Potter.

- Tu as de la chance qu'il n'ait rien, Potter. Tu peux partir, plus rien ne te retiens ici.

- Tu ne me laisseras plus jamais le voir ?

- Non. Je ne te fais pas confiance, et tu ne fais rien pour que je le fasse. Tu l'as vu dans mon dos et tu l'as mis en danger. Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas me permettre de te laisser seul avec lui. Il m'est trop précieux.

Nous partîmes, Severus, Théo et moi en direction de la chambre de Gabriel. Je me doutais bien que le secret que j'avais gardé pendant cinq ans venait de voler en éclats. Et des éclats, je sentais qu'il allait y en avoir. Théo et Severus ne me pardonneraient pas mon mutisme. Dans la chambre, Gabriel lisait un livre avec des images dans son lit. Il avait un pyjama blanc de l'hôpital sur le dos et une sucette dans la main. Quand il me vit entrer dans la chambre, il me sourit de toutes ses dents et tendit les bras vers moi.

Je me précipitai vers lui et le serrai très fort dans mes bras. Je retrouvai la chaleur de mon enfant, son odeur et ses bras autour de mon cou. Je mis mon nez dans les boucles blondes de mon fils et caressai son dos.

- J'ai tellement eu peur pour toi. Je me suis beaucoup inquiété.

- J'ai rien, papa. Mais tu m'étouffes.

Je relâchai enfin mon fils et observai son visage et n'y décelai rien d'anormal. Je remis discrètement les mèches de ses cheveux en place et le pris sur mes genoux. Théo vint lui poser un bisou sur la joue pendant que Severus se contenta de lui passer rapidement la main dans le dos.

- Et si nous rentrions ? proposa-t-il justement. Vous allez venir chez moi, et on ne discute pas !

De toute façon, c'était déjà prévu. Je posai Gabriel par terre et pris ses vêtements qui étaient posés sur un meuble. Pendant que j'habillais mon fils, je demandais des précisions sur ce qu'il s'était passé à Théo.

- Il semblerait que Potter ait voulut faire un cadeau à Gaby à l'école pour Noël. Après l'accident, il a emmené Gaby à l'hôpital mais étant donné qu'il n'était pas son tuteur légal, l'hôpital devait t'appeler mais tu ne répondais pas. Alors il m'ont appelé moi vu que je suis son parrain et qu'en ton absence, c'est moi qui en suis responsable. Et je suis venu. Potter m'a tout raconté, et d'ailleurs, nous allons avoir une petite discussion tous ensemble. Enfin bref, j'ai appelé chez Severus au cas où tu y serais, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

- Je suis quand même venu, précisa Rogue qui lui aussi voulait en finir pour en arriver à une autre sorte de discussion.

- Où étais-tu ? reprit Théo.

- Azkaban m'a appelé pour mon père.

- Papi Lucius ? demanda Gabriel qui essayait de boutonner sa chemise tout seul.

- Oui, c'est lui.

- Tu as beaucoup de choses à nous raconter, je sens.

Je repris le relais pour la chemise de mon fils, en opinant du chef. Mon plus grand secret, celui que j'avais mis tant de cœur à protéger, était complètement détruit. Le mensonge sur lequel j'avais construit ma nouvelle vie, et la vie de Gabriel, ne servait plus à rien. Et je me doutais bien que Potter ne me laisserait pas tranquille. Mais je ne voulais pas partir me cacher. J'avais refait ma vie, ici. Mais je ne savais pas trop quoi faire non plus. Je pris la main de Gabriel et on partit tous les quatre.

Potter attendait sur le pas de la porte de la salle d'attente sept et sourit tendrement à Gabriel. Celui-ci voulut aller le voir mais je lui tins fermement la main.

- Attends papa. Harry, tiens, pour toi ! Désolé d'avoir cassé ton cadeau et de t'avoir fait peur.

Gabriel tendit à Potter sa sucette. Il la prit en lui souriant. Il voulut lui ébouriffer les cheveux mais à ce moment-là, n'y tenant plus, je me mis devant lui et pris Gabriel dans mes bras. Mon fils solidement accroché à moi, je partis vers l'accueil pour signer les papiers de sortie et payer les soins. Je posai Gabriel sur le comptoir et remplis le formulaire qu'on me tendit.

-Malfoy, je vais payer les frais, me dit Potter qui se tenait à l'écart, probablement pour ne pas déchaîner ma colère.

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre. Je signai les pages du formulaire, et repris Gabriel dans mes bras. Celui-ci enroula ses bras autour de mon cou et me fit un gros câlin. Potter, lui, s'approcha du comptoir et demanda la facture qu'il paya pendant que je partais. Je ne savais pas où était passé sa femme et je m'en foutais royalement.

- Monsieur Malfoy ? demanda une voix qui ne m'était pas totalement inconnue.

Un Médicomage d'une trentaine d'années s'approcha de moi. Il avait un sourire rassurant et une grande stature. Puis la lumière se fit dans mon esprit et je me souvins de lui. Il avait changé depuis le temps.

- Docteur Smith ? C'est bien vous ?

- Bien sûr que c'est moi. Par Merlin, serait-ce le petit Gabriel ? Il a bien grandi depuis le temps.

- Gabriel, dis bonjour au monsieur.

- Bonjour ! Vous êtes qui ?

- Ce monsieur est le Médicomage qui t'a mis au monde. Ah, docteur, je vous présente mon Parrain, Severus Rogue, et mon meilleur ami, Théodore Nott.

- Ravi de vous rencontrez, firent-ils d'une même voix.

- Dès que j'ai vu le nom de Gabriel aux admissions, j'ai un peu traîné dans le coin dans l'espoir de vous revoir. Vous m'avez l'air en pleine forme.

- Je vais très bien, en effet. Gabriel a eu un petit accident à l'école mais rien de grave...

- Je sais, je me suis renseigné. Après tout, il est le premier enfant que j'ai mis au monde !

- Alors que vous n'êtes même pas Obstrétrimage !

- Un exploit, je dis ! J'ai été ravi de vous revoir.

- Oui, moi aussi. Vraiment ravi.

Le Médicomage partit après un dernier geste de la main. Potter me regardait, appuyé contre le comptoir, serrant fortement dans sa main la sucette que lui avait donné Gabriel.

oO-Oo

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que Potter soit le père de Gabriel ! s'exclama pour la centième fois Théo, dans le salon de Severus.

- Et moi je n'arrive pas à croire que tu n'aies toujours pas digéré la nouvelle, répliquai-je de mauvaise humeur à force de m'être fait disputer.

- Ne me parle pas comme ça ! Comment tu as pu me cacher ça ? Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, je croyais que nous étions amis !

- Mais nous sommes amis ! Tu es mon meilleur ami. Je sais que tu as fait beaucoup pour moi pendant ma grossesse mais comprends-moi, il venait de me quitter. J'étais fou amoureux de lui. Je me suis juré que jamais personne ne saurait pour sa paternité. Il ne voulait pas de moi, il n'aurait pas non plus mon enfant.

- Mais as-tu pensé à la réaction de Gabriel quand il sera grand et qu'il apprendra que tu l'as privé d'un père ? demanda Severus. Il pourrait vraiment mal le prendre, t'en vouloir de l'avoir privé de son autre père. Sache que tu as beaucoup à perdre dans cette histoire.

- J'y ai pensé, en effet. Et j'ai décidé de prendre le risque.

- Tu es, des fois, très égoïste Draco. Pense à ton enfant avant de penser à toi. Gabriel à besoin de ses deux parents autour de lui.

- Nous nous sommes débrouillés pendant cinq ans tous les deux sans problème.

- Maintenant la donne a changé. Réfléchis bien, Draco. Je ne pense pas que Potter en restera là. Il semble bien décidé à faire partie de la vie de son fils. Et tu ne pourras pas l'en empêcher éternellement. Il est le Héros de ce siècle. Tout le monde est à ses pieds, imagine qu'il veuille récupérer son enfant. Tu ne pourras pas lutter contre lui. Tu pourrais perdre ton fils.

J'ai baissé la tête. Les paroles de mon parrain étaient pleines de sens. C'était évident que si Potter voulait avoir Gabriel, avec sa notoriété, je ne pourrai rien faire. Sauf m'enfuir avec mon fils et nous cacher jusqu'à la fin de notre vie. Ou jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à faire un gosse à sa femme. Et je crois que la rouquine n'a pas la fibre très maternelle.

Je regardai l'heure et me fis la réflexion qu'il faudrait que je couche Gaby avant qu'il ne tombe de fatigue. Théo était vraiment en colère contre moi, il ne me regardait même plus. Posté devant la fenêtre de la cuisine, regardant dehors, il m'ignorait. J'avais blessé mon meilleur ami, mon presque frère et cela me faisait mal. Lui, n'avait plus aucune famille sauf nous. En me levant, je posai une main sur son dos et lui chuchotai pardon.

Quand nous venions passer quelques jours chez mon Parrain, Gabriel et moi dormions ensemble dans l'ancienne chambre d'enfant de Severus pendant que lui prenait la chambre de ses parents. Gaby jouait avec un train par terre. Il était encore habillé et je fouillai dans son sac de vêtements pour lui prendre son pyjama blanc avec des moutons, son préféré. Il abandonna son jouet pour se lever et me laisser lui mettre son vêtement. Il était fatigué de la journée qu'il venait de vivre et ne protesta pas quand je le mis au lit. Je me changeai aussi rapidement avant de le prendre dans mes bras, bien emmitouflés dans notre couette.

Je serrai mon enfant contre moi. J'avais le sentiment que je devrais forcément le partager. Partager mon petit trésor. C'est vrai, de toute ma vie, bien qu'elle soit encore très courte, Gabriel est ce que j'ai réussi de mieux. Il est ma fierté malgré ses bêtises, et bien qu'il soit un peu casse-pied sur les bords et surtout très manipulateur. Je l'ai des fois vachement mal élevé. Mais en globalité, je trouve m'être plutôt bien débrouillé malgré le peu d'exemples que j'ai eu dans ma vie.

- Tu es fâché contre moi, papa ? demanda Gabriel, en serrant son doudou contre lui, allongé sur mon torse.

- Non, pas contre toi. Tu n'as rien fait.

- Tu es fâché contre Harry, alors ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ? Il est gentil, Harry. Il sourit beaucoup et puis il m'a promis de m'apprendre comment sauver le monde ! Et il sent vraiment bon. Il a un beau sourire et pis il parle aussi aux serpents. Oh ! Et on a les mêmes yeux !

- Tu aimes beaucoup Harry ?

- Oui. Mais pas autant que mon papa ! Mais, je n'avais pas le droit de voir Harry ? Tu es fâché.

- Je suis fâché, oui. Il n'avait pas le droit de venir te voir sans mon autorisation.

- Pourquoi ? Harry est gentil.

- Oui, je sais. Il ne te fera jamais le moindre mal mais, tu vois, je suis ton père. Et ça veux dire beaucoup de choses, comme par exemple que je dois te protéger. Et comment le faire si je ne sais pas si tu es en danger ?

- J'étais en danger avec Harry ?

- Non, pas avec lui. Mais tu aurais pu l'être avec un autre. C'est pour ça que je dois savoir avec qui tu joues, où tu es et avec qui. Pour te protéger et te dire avec qui tu peux rester sans danger. Parce que tout le monde n'est pas gentil, mon cœur. Tu as compris ?

- Oui, je dois te dire avec qui je joue.

- Plus de secrets, ok ?

- Ok !

Mon fils ferma ses yeux et s'endormit rapidement. Je mis plus de temps, hanté par mes peurs cachées que mon fils disparaisse, ou pire, qu'il me haïsse.

* * *

_A suivre..._

* * *

A la semaine prochaine pour un retour dans le passé! Bonne semaine à tous!


	19. Chapter 18

**Titre** : Ni personne d'autre

**Disclamer** : Rien à moi, tout à JKR

**Paring** : HP/DM

**Rating** : M

**Note **: Bonjour tout le monde! Voilà le nouveau chapitre de la semaine! Un petit flash back tout en douceur (enfin pour moi ^^). Merci à Querty pour sa correction! Si je devais faire une petite phrase d'introduction je dirais que c'est le début de la fin... ^^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 19:

Nous entamions le mois de Juin. Cela faisait maintenant cinq mois que Harry et moi sortions ensemble. En secret. Ce qui avait le don de m'énerver. Je ne comptais plus le nombre de disputes à ce sujet. Mais Harry savait comment se faire pardonner...

Si notre première fois s'est très bien passée, malgré notre inexpérience mutuelle, les fois qui suivirent furent encore mieux. Mon petit brun personnel passait par le passage secret pour venir me voir pratiquement tous les soirs. Il n'était pas rare qu'il se glisse dans mon lit la nuit pour dormir avec moi. Il me disait toujours que ma présence l'empêchait de faire des cauchemars. J'aimais quand il me prenait dans ses bras pour dormir. Ou quand il me taquinait sur ma tête ébouriffée le matin.

- On va bien ensemble comme ça ! s'exclamait-il, fier de lui.

Et moi, je voulais le tuer ! Personne ne se moque de mes cheveux !

C'était les derniers cours avant les examens. Voir Granger devenir de plus en plus hystérique au fur et à mesure que la date approchait m'amusait. Harry et Ron devaient supporter les sautes d'humeur de la demoiselle tous les jours, et Harry arrivait des fois épuisé dans mes bras pour un peu de réconfort. Mon pauvre petit père.

- Tu n'imagines pas ce que j'endure ! s'exclama-t-il, affolé. Elle vient nous réveiller le matin pour nous forcer à aller à la bibliothèque avec elle pour nous faire réviser!

- C'est une brave fille !

- Hein ? Mais tu es fou ?

- Et bien comme ça tu révises un peu espèce de fainéant ! Quand il faut se lever pour venir squatter mon lit, tu es en forme, mais pour préparer ton avenir... Là, il n'y a plus personne !

- Dray, tu es mon petit ami, pas ma mère ! Et je ne viens pas squatter ton lit, je viens te tenir chaud !

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Il a le don de tout tourner à son avantage. Après un rapide baiser du bout des lèvres, Harry me quitta pour aller en cours. Faut vraiment que j'aille parler avec Granger : il faut faire souffrir encore plus Harry!

-Au fait, Dray ! hurla Harry dans le couloir. Tu nous rejoins dans le parc ? Avec Nott ?

Je hochai la tête. Depuis que c'était officiel entre nous - et seulement entre nous - Harry voulait que je fasse ami-ami avec sa bande. Bon, si je devais être sincère, je dirais que Granger n'est pas aussi... enfin, n'est pas comme je l'imaginais. Quand elle n'est pas stressée, parler avec elle est reposant. Elle savait tellement de choses sur tellement de choses... Mais elle aimait beaucoup m'interroger sur les mœurs des Sang-Pur. Ron étant lui-même un Sang-Pur aurait pu lui fournir des réponses, mais elle préférait les miennes.

Et oui, j'appelle Weasley par son prénom.

C'est à cause de Harry, ça. A force de l'entendre parler de son meilleur ami, j'ai pris le pli. Et puis, lui et moi, on s'est trouvé des points communs. En premier lieu, les échecs. J'ai toujours aimé y jouer, mais personne ne voulait s'y adonner avec moi. Et Théo n'aimant pas ce jeu... Et j'ai trouvé plus fort que moi. Ce qui fit plus que plaisir à Ron, mais je m'en offusquais pas. Enfin, pas devant lui du moins !

Les jumeaux étaient devenus mes frères spirituels ! Je me demande toujours pourquoi ils ne sont pas à Serpentard ! Ils me répondent à chaque fois que le vert ne leur va pas au teint. Je tiens pour avis personnel que le rouge ne va pas non plus aux roux ! Mais bon, personne ne m'écoute. En parlant des jumeaux, Harry est particulièrement jaloux quand Fred s'approche trop près de moi. C'est que le rouquin sait comment draguer et je crois que si j'étais pas fou de mon brun, je dirais pas non.

A midi, après manger où Théo et moi mangions seuls dans notre coin de table, en tête à tête, nous avons rejoint les autres près du lac. Harry et Ron faisaient semblant de lire, pendant que Granger récitait les cours, les yeux fermés pour mieux se concentrer. Harry m'aperçut et je fis semblant de faire demi-tour.

- Hep, toi ! Viens ici !

- Non mais comment tu me parles ? Fais gaffe, je mords !

-Oui, je suis au courant.

C'est vrai, hier soir, je lui ai mordu les fesses. Il m'avait cherché, aussi ! Théo s'était déjà laissé tomber au sol près de Granger. Il aimait bien la présence de la brune qui ne le mettait pas mal à l'aise comme les autres filles. Il sortit aussi ses cours et commença ses révisions. Ron disait souvent que si on le connaissait pas mieux, on pourrait penser que Théo snobait tout le monde. Je suis quand même bien content qu'il puisse parler avec des gens autres que moi.

Je m'allongeai dans l'herbe à-côté de Harry. Je levai mon nez pointu vers le soleil et laissai les rayons me réchauffer. C'était tellement agréable. Je sentis Harry bouger pour discrètement se rapprocher de moi. Il colla son bras dénudé contre ma chemise et mit son livre à-côté de ma tête pour ne pas avoir l'air suspect.

- Tu ne révises pas, Malfoy ? demanda Granger qui elle aussi n'était pas à l'aise avec l'utilisation des prénoms.

- J'ai très peu dormi cette nuit. Je vais me reposer. Harry tu révises quoi ?

- La théorie de la Métamorphose.

- Bien, lis à haute voix !

- A vos ordre, Votre Altesse !

Harry lisait vraiment bien. Comme un conteur pour enfants. Sa diction était claire, les mots coulaient d'eux-mêmes, on sentait les ponctuations et les idées étaient mises en valeur. J'adorais quand il lisait pour moi. D'ailleurs, hier, il était venu pour un câlin avant d'aller se coucher. J'étais dans mon lit, en train de m'acharner à retenir des composants. J'étais stressé pour l'examen de potion, je ne voulais pas le rater, pour moi mais surtout pour Rogue, mon parrain.

Il m'avait pris le livre des mains et l'avait posé sur ma table de chevet pour me prendre dans ses bras. Dieu que j'aime ses bras. Il avait caressé mes cheveux, doucement, jouant avec mes mèches. Puis, quand il sentit mon corps se détendre, il reprit le livre et le lut. Tout en me gardant contre lui, comme un trésor. Ce soir-là, quand on fit l'amour, on fut tellement complices... Tellement tendres. On se connaissait maintenant. Je connaissais ses peurs. On avait passé une longue soirée à parler de sa famille et de la façon dont ils s'occupaient de lui. Ou plutôt ne s'occupaient pas de lui. Je ne voulais pas qu'il reparte là-bas.

Je sentais en lui un profond manque d'amour. Et il ne savait pas comment m'en quémander. Surtout au début de notre relation. Il pensait que pour avoir le droit à un peu de tendresse de ma part, il devait me donner du sexe. Ou même pour pouvoir venir dormir avec moi, simplement. Je me souviens de ce jour, où il se sentait mal. Le Lord avait encore fait des siennes, il était exténué par les séances d'Occlumencie avec mon parrain et il n'aspirait qu'à dormir. Mais il n'arrivait plus à trouver le sommeil depuis quelques jours.

Il était arrivé dans ma chambre, les yeux rougis, le dos crispé et le visage fermé. Je sortais de la douche et je me mettais en pyjama. Il m'avait demandé s'il pouvait dormir avec moi. J'étais tout ce qu'il y avait de plus d'accord, pour moi, Harry avait le droit à tout. Alors, il avait commencé à se déshabiller. Je pensais naïvement qu'il se mettait lui aussi en tenue de nuit, mais quand il fut nu face à moi, j'avoue avoir été étonné. Et un peu déçu.

J'avais la peur secrète qu'il ne sorte avec moi que pour le sexe. J'adorais ça, mais je ne voulais pas que son corps. Moi, je visais le cœur.

- Pourquoi es-tu nu ?

- Pour coucher ensemble, plus vite on le fait, plus vite je serai dans tes bras.

- Tu as besoin de coucher avec moi pour venir dans mes bras ?

- Quoi ? Non ! Mais... toi ?

- Harry, quand est-ce que j'ai dit qu'il fallait que l'on couche ensemble pour dormir ensemble ? Tu peux venir quand tu veux pour seulement être avec moi, pas besoin de sexe tout le temps !

- Je pensais que c'était ce que tu voulais.

- Et moi je pensais que c'était ce que _toi_ tu voulais.

- Je veux seulement être dans tes bras.

Alors j'ouvris mes bras. Il s'approcha et se bouina contre moi. Je caressai son dos nu, mon nez dans son cou. Au bout d'un moment, je me suis écarté pour lui donner des vêtements à moi, un peu petits pour lui, et on se coucha dans le lit, lui toujours dans mes bras. Ce fut notre première vraie nuit.

Depuis, notre relation était devenue plus profonde. Maintenant, il était dans mon plumard pratiquement tous les soirs. Pas que je m'en plaigne, j'aimais quand il était là. Même s'il en faisait du boucan quand il dormait, il bougeait et il parlait. Il était vraiment trop drôle à entendre. Enfin, sauf à quatre heures du matin.

- La nuit, tu es comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Franchement, il faut faire quoi pour te calmer ? m'étais-je un jour exclamé.

- Une pipe ? m'avait-il répliqué, avec un sourire canaille.

Ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver ! Et puis, j'étais vachement plus réservé que lui question intimité. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas imaginer le faire autre part que dans ma chambre. Ou dans la sienne, quand il n'y avait personne. Mais un jour, alors que nos deux maisons avaient une heure de libre, il me chopa par le bras et m'entraîna dans un placard !

Il avait commencé à m'embrasser et à me toucher. Oh, je savais que quand mon petit lion voulait du sexe, il devenait soudainement passionné. Et chaud, très chaud ! J'avais essayé de me détendre. Je ne suis pas maniaque. Non mesdames, j'aime la propreté. Nuance. Harry avait remonté ma robe de sorcier pour accéder à mon pantalon, et je prenais sur moi-même pour répondre aux avances de mon amant, mais soudain : une araignée tomba du plafond.

Ce fut plus fort que moi, je poussai un hurlement et repoussai Harry pour sortir comme une furie du placard. Harry, affolé, m'avait suivi, sans comprendre. Oui, bon, je n'ai pas peur des araignées, mais je ne les aime pas non plus. Deuxième point commun avec Ron. Bref, Harry était un peu déçu, il avait le vieux fantasme de faire "la chose" dans un placard.

- Tu rigoles ? Ce placard est tellement sale qu'on risque de choper la gale ! Et puis, il est tout petit ! Comment veux-tu qu'on s'y allonge ?

- Il est pas si sale... Et puis, on l'aurait fait debout.

- Debout ?

Je me donnais des fois l'impression d'être tellement prude. Oui, bon, je l'étais un peu. Je n'aimais pas trop lorsque Harry me regardait quand j'étais nu et complètement excité. Bon, j'aimais quand il me regardait avec vénération, c'était flatteur, mais pas qu'il reste bloqué à me regarder de la sorte. Je me sentais mis à nu... c'était le cas de le dire ! Enfin, Harry avait ricané (habitude qu'il avait pris à force de me fréquenter) et m'avait montré contre le mur comment il comptait s'y prendre. Le visage face au mur, lui derrière moi. Il m'avait fait me pencher vers le mur pour camber mon dos et mettre mon postérieur en avant, tout en se frottant à moi.

Ce jour-là, pour lui faire plaisir, le soir venu, je nettoyai le placard et on le fit. Bon, j'ai adoré. Ce n'est pas forcément le placard en lui-même, moi je dis que c'est la position. Bon, lui, il est convaincu que le lieu y est pour beaucoup. Moi, je dis qu'il a probablement un compte à régler avec les placards pour être comme ça. Je ne savais pas à l'époque à quel point j'avais juste.

- Dray ? Tu dors ?

- Non, je pense...

Harry avait arrêté la lecture du livre de Métamorphose, ne me voyant plus bouger. J'ouvris les yeux et me retournai. Je rapprochai le livre de moi pour le lire moi-même. Si on continuait comme ça, je finirais vraiment par m'endormir.

Je vis Harry faire un clin d'oeil à Granger qui lui retourna un petit sourire. Bon, jusque là, rien de bien anormal. Mais en voyant le petit sourire tout à fait serpentard de Théo, j'eus peur. J'ai bien fait. Mais cela ne m'a pas sauvé. Je sentis des mains prendre mes jambes et me tirer. Je poussai un hurlement qui fit hurler de rire Harry et Ron, qui venait de m'attraper les pieds. Il me retourna comme une crêpe sans aucun effort. Harry m'empoigna par dessous les aisselles et ils me soulevèrent.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? criai-je, en me débattant.

- Joyeux anniversaire ! chantonnèrent-ils tous ensemble, pendant que les garçons m'emportaient vers le lac.

- Non ! Non ! Ne faites pas ça ! Je croyais que nous étions copains maintenant !

- C'est parce que nous sommes copains qu'on le fait ! s'exclama Ron, tout heureux.

- Je vous déteste ! Nous ne sommes plus copains ! Je suis votre ennemi ! Sales traîtres à votre saaaaaaaang !

La longueur du mot « sang » était proportionnelle à ma chute dans l'eau. Les garçons m'avaient jeté sans me laisser la moindre chance. Je me débattai un peu avec l'eau pour remonter à le surface. Je dégoulinais d'eau, mes pieds étaient dans la vase. Bref, je devais puer le poisson. Harry et Ron étaient morts de rire. J'entendais des « fouines mouillées » entre leurs fous rires. Même Granger se tordait de rire. Théo était caché derrière son livre, mais je savais qu'il se foutait de moi.

Je souris. Rira bien qui rira le dernier. Je sortis de l'eau, la tête haute, remettant mes cheveux hors de mes yeux. Harry en pleurait presque. Il fut ma cible. Je m'approchai de lui et son rire diminua quand il comprit que je voulais faire quelque chose, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide. Je me jetai dans ses bras et me frottai suffisamment à lui pour le mouiller. Il hurla, essayant de me faire lâcher prise mais ce fut peine perdue. Quand je le lâchai, il était trempé, pas autant que moi mais suffisamment pour me faire plaisir.

- Merci beaucoup !

- Seize ans, ça se fête ! Allez, les cadeaux maintenant !

Ils sortirent des cadeaux pour moi de leur poche et leurs rendirent leur taille normale. Ils y en avaient même des jumeaux qui avaient quitté l'école avec fracas il y a peu. Granger m'offrit des pièces d'échiquier en nacre. Une véritable merveille. Ron en fut dégoûté ! Je me souviens avoir passé un long moment à jouer avec le roi noir de mon jeu devant lui, juste pour le faire rager !

Les jumeaux m'offrirent des prototypes de leurs inventions. Surtout de leurs « boites à flemme ». C'est bien ça ! Bon, j'avais pas trop confiance mais ils ne m'auraient jamais fait de mal... humm... pas si sûr finalement... Théo me fit cadeau d'un kit complet de soins pour cheveux et corps sentant la lavande. Et pas de la sous marque ! J'en connaissais un qui serait content, et au vu de son regard pétillant, je compris que Harry était plus qu'enchanté du choix de Théo.

Ron, lui, avait écrit un petit livre de techniques personnelles pour les échecs mais aussi un des pulls de sa mère avec un grand « D » rouge sur fond noir. J'en avais vu de pareils à Noël sur la tribue Weasley et même si c'était moche, quand ils me racontèrent d'où ça venait, j'avais trouvé l'idée touchante. Ma mère n'avait jamais fait ça pour moi... Il me donna en plus pleins de cochonneries à manger, ce qui plut moyennement à Harry qui me voyait déjà me plaindre du poids que j'allais prendre ! Le pull était un peu trop chaud pour la saison mais je dus lui promettre de le mettre pendant l'hiver ! Ah, les belettes, vraiment...

Harry, ah mon Harry, me donna une chevalière en or. Elle se portait au petit doigt. Elle portait un filigrane représentant un H dans lequel étaient encastrés deux D qui se faisaient face. Il n'était pas très visible mais je compris parfaitement. Je la mis à mon doigt, sous ses yeux, et me jurai de ne plus jamais la quitter.

oO-Oo

Je n'appris la nouvelle que le lendemain. Je me suis précipité vers l'infirmerie. Il était tard, j'avais attendu qu'il n'y ait personne. C'est Théo qui me l'avait dit. Granger lui avait demandé de m'annoncer la nouvelle. Personne n'était au courant. Mais je savais que ça ne resterait pas secret indéfiniment.

J'entrai dans l'infirmerie, tremblant. Et il était là. Dans un lit blanc, il pleurait doucement, essayant de ne pas faire de bruit. Je m'approchai de lui, et m'assis sur le peu de place qu'il restait, je remarquai qu'il s'était recroquevillé en boule. Il serrait le coussin contre son visage pour me le cacher. Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux et posai mon front contre son épaule.

Il se redressa, me repoussant sur le côté et me prit dans ses bras. Il faillit, dans sa brusquerie, me faire tomber par terre. Et il tremblait dans mes bras, il demandait mon aide. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il s'était passé. A la fin des examens, j'avais remarqué que quelques membres de l'AD, surtout des Gryffondors, manquaient à l'appel.

- Harry, que sait-il passé ? Qu'est-ce que tu as, mon cœur ?

Parmi les sanglots dans sa voix, j'entendis quelques mots.

- Ministère... Sirius... mort... Lestrange... Malfoy.

Malfoy ? Père ? Moi ? Le Sirius dont il parlait était mon grand cousin, qui était son parrain et qu'il adorait comme un père de substitution. Un Severus Rogue pour moi, en somme. Le Ministère ? Là où travaillait mon père, mais pourquoi parlait-il de mon père? Il ne pouvait pas parler de moi quand il disait Malfoy. Et Lestrange, ma tante ?

Les réponses devraient attendre. Harry ne contrôlait plus ses larmes. Je l'obligeai à s'allonger pour le prendre dans mes bras et le bercer doucement, en lui parlant. Sa tête posée sur mon torse, il s'endormit. Mais dans son sommeil, il m'agrippait. De toute façon, je ne serais jamais parti. Je l'aimais trop maintenant.

Je compris ce qu'il s'était passé le lendemain en voyant la _Gazette du Sorcier_. En première page, l'arrestation de mon père et le Premier Ministre annonçant que Vous-Savez-Qui était bien de retour, comme l'avait clamé Harry.

J'étais descendu du lit de Harry pour lui laisser plus de place pour dormir. Je lisais ce qui était arrivé sur un siège de l'infirmerie, près de lui. L'article racontait que des Mangemorts avaient envahi le département des Mystères et que des étudiants de Poudlard étaient présents, dont le fameux Harry Potter. Ma tante, Bellatrix Lestrange, avait réussi à échapper aux Aurors mais mon père était désormais à Azkaban en attendant son procès.

Je devais parler avec ma mère. Elle devait être au courant et être anéantie. Son mari, dans la pire prison qui soit. Mais, il n'y avait aucune indication concernant ce que Harry faisait là-bas. Ce-dernier grogna et ouvrit les yeux. Je lui avais enlevé ses lunettes pour qu'il soit plus à l'aise. Il fut un peu désorienté mais me reconnut et se détendit. Je posai le journal et lui caressai le visage.

- Je sais pas trop quoi dire, mais comment te sens-tu ?

- Fatigué... Las...

- J'ai appris pour Sirius. Je suis désolé, je sais que tu l'aimais beaucoup.

- Je l'aime toujours. Il me manque. On devait vivre ensemble, en famille. Il t'aurait adoré. Il aurait passé son temps à te décoiffer pour te faire enrager.

- Et il aurait réussi...

- Avec lui, j'avais l'impression que mon père était encore en vie. Qui va encore faire vivre le souvenir de mes parents ?

- Toi. Tu es une part d'eux.

- Lestrange l'a tué.

- Je suis désolé ! Ma famille te fait tellement de mal...

Je sanglotai, touché par la peine de mon amour, par la voix si sombre qu'il avait et par les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux. Comment une femme que je connaissais, que je nommais « tante » pouvait faire autant de mal ? Je ne savais pas comment je pouvais partager le même sang qu'elle, que tous ces gens. Je me sentais si différent.

- Ce n'est pas toi. Toi, tu es spécial. Je te l'ai déjà dit.

- Je suis désolé pour mon père, aussi. Il ne fera plus de mal, il est a Azkaban.

- Désolé...

- Il le mérite.

- Non, Draco. Il est ton père. Tu ne dois pas dire des choses aussi dures, sinon tu vas te détester.

- Ce n'est pas à moi d'être consolé. De toute façon, je suis pas très doué pour le faire...

- Tu fais ça très bien. Reste seulement avec moi.

- Harry, je suis physiquement incapable de te quitter...

- Moi non plus. Jamais.

Je refermai mes doigts sur sa main. Il referma les yeux. Mais au fond de moi, je le savais. Je le sentais. Rien ne nous séparera jamais. J'en étais persuadé.

* * *

_A suivre..._

* * *

Et voilà! A la semaine prochaine! Au faite, aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire! Je suis une vieille qui ne s'assume pas! xD

Byebye! :)


	20. Chapter 19

**Titre** : Ni personne d'autre

**Disclamer** : Rien à moi, tout à JKR

**Paring** : HP/DM

**Rating** : M

**Note** : Bonjour à tout le monde! Pour ceux qui sont en vacance (comme moi): bonne vacance! Et pour ceux qui travail: courage! xD  
Sinon concernant le précédent chapitre, je dois vous dire que la phrase "c'est le début de la fin" concernait seulement le couple Harry/Draco et non ma fic ^^ Vous allez me voir prendant encore un petit moment ^^ Et sinon merci à tout le monde pour mon anniversaire et je vais vous révéler mon age: j'ai 21 ans ^^" mais merci quand meme de me soutenir dans mon délire! :p

bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 20:

C'était un début du mois de Juillet un peu maussade. J'avais dans ma main les résultats de mes examens où j'avais eu dans la plupart une bonne note. Je fus bien surpris de mon Acceptable en DCFM. Et c'est grâce à Harry que j'ai pu valider cette BUSE. Mais bon, dans tous les cas, je ne comptais pas la continuer en sixième année.

Ah oui, mon père est en prison, ma tante est devenue mon ennemie n°1 et des Aurors sont en train de fouiller notre maison à la recherche d'artefacts de Magie Noire.

Juste histoire de vous mettre à jour.

Je rigolai intérieurement de ce qu'avait dit le chef en charge de la fouille. Il était venu avec son équipe le matin, aux aurores (c'est le cas de le dire !) et avait dit à ma mère que la fouille finirait probablement vers midi. Il était à présent dix-sept heures et ils n'avaient toujours pas terminé.

Ma mère et moi nous étions assis sur les marches du perron, au même endroit où j'avais parlé avec Théo pour la première fois. On entendait les sbires du Ministère fouiller notre demeure avec beaucoup de zèle, mais aussi avec beaucoup de difficulté. Ils avaient entassé leur butin sur la pelouse, effarés par le nombre d'objets. Il y avait des artefacts divers et variés mais aussi une porte (celle de son bureau), un costume qui avait appartenu à mon arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière grand père. Un vase, un bol, une fourchette. Au loin, je voyais un crâne de singe.

Mon lit aussi.

- Comment père a-t-il pu oser mettre une gemme de magie noir sur la tête de lit ? demandai-je déconfit à ma mère.

- Il ne devait plus y avoir de place.

Quand ils eurent enfin fini, le chef nous expliqua qu'il comptait revenir pour fouiner dans le coffre-fort de mon père. Oulah ! Vraiment, pour le coup, moi je dis bonne chance ! J'y suis déjà allé à quelques reprises et mieux vaut n'avoir peur de rien. Ou avoir un très bon sort protecteur. Ma mère le savait pertinemment, mais elle se contenta de sourire avec toute la noblesse due à son rang.

La grande maison apparaissait si vide avec tous les meubles qui nous avaient été volés. Enfin, qui avaient été perquisitionnés. Mais... j'y pense, je n'ai plus de lit moi ! Ah non, j'ai le dos beaucoup trop fragile pour ne pas dormir dans mes draps en satin et sur mon matelas en plumes d'oie !

- Excusez-moi ?

Nous nous retournâmes, ma mère et moi, pour voir William Greengrass. Argh ! Mon pire cauchemar ! Le jeune homme s'approcha de moi et me fit un charmant sourire auquel je ne répondis que par une grimace. Il baisa la main de ma mère élégamment. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ce nuisible ?

- Que faites-vous ici, Monsieur Greengrass ? demanda poliment ma mère.

- Votre mari m'a demandé de m'occuper de vous si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose. Étant donné notre arrangement (il me regarda avec insistance), il vaut mieux que je prenne bien soin de vous.

Va donc crever en enfer !

- Merci beaucoup pour votre soutien, mais nous n'avons pas besoin de vous.

- Je ne pourrais laisser une femme seule, complètement démunie.

- J'ai à mon actif trois comptes bancaires rien qu'au nom des Black, alors je pense pouvoir faire vivre notre famille même si je ne suis qu'une faible femme.

Dans les dents !

- Vous pouvez disposer.

Je regardai avec beaucoup de délectation Greengrass ravaler sa fierté et partir après une petite courbette. Ma mère et moi avions échangé un regard complice. Le premier de notre vie. Et je dois avouer que j'étais assez fier de ma mère.

oO-Oo

Bon, je fais quoi ? Je la tue ou je ne la tue pas ? Je pourrais lui raser la tête ? Après tout, des cheveux de cette couleur sont d'un vulgaire ! Argh non, Harry saura que ça vient de moi et me tuera probablement. Ou me punira d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et puis, il me ressortira son excuse comme quoi, elle est la petite sœur de Ron. Pfff, il faut vraiment que je tue Ron pour la tuer, elle ! C'est quand même un peu extrême comme solution...

Moi, je dis qu'elle pourrait arrêter de se coller à mon Harry !

Il est à moi ! Pas touche !

Et l'autre qui se contente de lui sourire gentiment, de lui répondre, d'être gentil avec elle. A sa place, je lui aurais collé une baguette entre les deux yeux plus vite que mon ombre ! Je plantai sauvagement ma fourchette dans l'innocente patate que je mangeais.

On était à Poudlard, en Octobre. J'étais passablement irascible depuis quelques semaines sans comprendre pourquoi. Bon, si je sais, c'est à cause d'elle mais je ne réagissais pas de la sorte en principe. C'est probablement parce que je n'ai jamais eu de réelle raison d'être jaloux. Et je suis jaloux ! Dieu que je crève d'envie de lui enfoncer les yeux dans ses orbites avec mes pouces. De voir les humeurs de ses globes oculaires sortir et se répandre sur son visage de pouffe ! Et avec un peu de chance, je pourrai même gratter sa rétine et jouer aux billes avec ses cristallins !

Oui, comme on peut s'en douter, je me suis bien renseigné sur le sujet.

En plus, elle a des yeux trop moches ! Marrons ! Des yeux marrons ! C'est rien face à la couleur presque irréelle de mes yeux gris, de leur côté hypnotique et presque transcendant de mon regard. Oui, je dis n'importe quoi, je suis au courant.

- Aurais-tu des comptes à régler avec cette pomme de terre ? me demanda Théo dont la diction s'était largement améliorée depuis le retour des vacances.

J'en avais fait de la purée de cette patate.

Oh, si seulement je pouvais faire de même avec la tête de la... de la... Non Draco, on ne peut pas être vulgaire même dans sa tête. Surtout que Harry me regarde. Essaie de faire un sourire ! Un petit sourire. Non, arrête de grimacer ! Pfff... bon bah et puis merde. Comme ça, il saura que je suis en colère ! Ce soir mon petit père, c'est ceinture !

Il s'est passé un certain nombre de choses dans ma vie. Outre l'emprisonnement de mon père, j'ai passé un été très reposant avec ma mère. On a été acheter des meubles pour notre maison un peu vide. Je n'ai jamais été autant photographié depuis cet été et j'y ai pris goût. Dès que je voyais des journalistes, je prenais des poses. Ce qui faisait ricaner ma mère qui se prit au jeu avec moi. Ahlalala, y a pas à dire, Merlin que je suis photogénique.

A la rentrée, Harry était content de me revoir. Il me le fit comprendre de plusieurs manières. Une fois dans la soute à bagages du train, une autre dans sa chambre, l'autre dans la Salle sur Demande... Il me raconta qu'il avait récupéré toutes les photos de moi qui étaient parues pendant les vacances et les avaient conservé dans un petit carnet. C'est trop mignon !

Ce qui ne nous arrangeait pas était que j'avais perdu mon statut de préfet. Remplacé par Zabini. Cela fit hurler Harry d'injustice ! Et je compris que Harry était profondément juste comme type, surtout quand une décision l'empêchait d'aller dormir avec son petit ami. Cette situation nous força à devenir beaucoup plus imaginatifs pour nous voir. La Salle sur Demande en fut un bel exemple. Bien que nous n'étions pas les seuls à l'utiliser, mais quand on était les premiers, c'était notre nid d'amour à nous deux.

Oh, pour son anniversaire, que je n'avais pas pu fêter avec lui pour des raisons évidentes, je lui avais offert un pendentif qui avait pour symbole le même que ma chevalière. Et depuis, il le portait tous les jours à son cou, je vérifiais chaque matin. De son côté, il regardait aussi que je porte mon anneau. Faut pas croire, mais il était aussi jaloux que moi. Et même des fois beaucoup plus possessif que je le serais jamais. Mais j'aimais ça. S'il ne tenait pas à moi, jamais il serait jaloux.

En parlant de jalousie... Je comptais tuer une certaine rousse. Harry avait passé les vacances chez les Weasley et rien que de penser qu'il avait passé ses journées avec elle m'hérissait les poils de la nuque. Et un jour, ma mère m'a dit de toujours se méfier quand les poils de la nuque de lèvent. J'avais huit ans mais j'ai retenu cette perle de sagesse. Donc je me méfiais de la Weaslette.

J'étais même allé jusqu'à interroger Ron sur les intentions de sa sœur au détour d'une partie d'échec. Et quel ne fut pas le sourire ultra-content de cet abruti : il voulait que sa sœur et mon Harry sortent ensemble. « Comme ça, il sera vraiment de ma famille ! » s'était-il exclamé. Ce jour-là, je me suis retenu d'arracher les cheveux de Ron avec mes dents !

Et puis, je crevais tout le temps de faim. J'avais envie de manger, et de manger. Je ne rêvais que de ça ! Il m'arrivait, la nuit, de me réveiller et de vouloir manger des gâteaux. Et un jour, j'ai eu envie de mandarines. L'autre jour, ce fut des trognons de pommes. Pas la pomme ! Mais le trognon ! J'ai forcé Harry à manger des pommes puis de me donner les trognons. Ce jour-ci, Harry me traita de taré. Mais il précisa qu'il m'adorait ainsi.

Harry s'était quelque peu remis de la mort de son Parrain. Mais il avait beaucoup de rendez-vous avec Dumbledore avec qui il avait des entretients dont il ne me racontait rien. J'en fus très mécontent ! Et des fois, il disparaissait avec Ron et Granger pour quelques jours, une fois une semaine pour revenir, épuisé et sale. Un jour, vers le mois de Novembre, il prit la Wealestte avec eux. J'ai piqué une crise ! Et ce fut la plus grosse crise de jalousie que j'ai faite de ma vie. Et Harry céda pour m'expliquer deux-trois choses pour conserver sa vie sexuelle et affective avec moi.

Il m'avait fait m'asseoir sur le lit qu'il avait fait apparaître dans la Salle sur Demande. J'avais le visage rouge de colère, j'avais chaud et je voulais pleurer. Allez comprendre pourquoi ! Harry s'était assis en face de moi et commença son explication.

- Dray, Dumbledore m'a donné une mission à accomplir et je ne peux en donner les détails qu'à Ron et Hermione. Je ne veux pas te perdre, et c'ets pour ça que tu ne dois en parler à personne ! Compris ?

- Oui ! Je te le jure, mais si tu ne me dis rien je vais finir par péter un chaudron.

- Ça, c'est déjà fait mon cœur.

- Oh, j'ai encore rien fait...

- Tu as pendu Ginny par les pieds au lustre de la Grande Salle. Ce n'est pas rien ça.

- Elle passe son temps à te faire les yeux doux ! Et tu le sais ! Imagine que Fred fasse pareil avec moi et qu'en plus, je disparaisse sans donner de nouvelles avec lui. Dans quel état tu serais ?

- On ne parle pas de moi, là. Mais je n'aurais pas fait ça.

- Tu aurais fait pire.

- Exactement.

Il posa ses mains sur mes cuisses avec son sourire de petite crapule. Je croisai les bras, peu désireux de craquer. Il déposa un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres et commença à raconter quand il vit que je n'avais pas changé d'expression.

- Au département des mystères, il y avait une prophétie me concernant. Concernant Voldemort et moi, commença-t-il, ignorant mon frisson au nom honni. Elle disait entre autre que j'étais le seul qui puisse le tuer. Moi et moi seul. Dumbeldore m'a dit qu'il restait en vie que grâce à des artefacts de magie noire : les Horcruxes.

- Non... Des Horcruxes ?

- Tu connais ? Bien entendu que tu connais. Enfin bref, je dois les trouver et les détruire.

- Maintenant ? Mais tu n'as que seize ans !

- Un espion de Dumbledore a donné des informations comme quoi Voldemort, oh je t'en pris arrête !, me rappela-t-il à l'ordre en me voyant de nouveau frisonner avant de reprendre : Il prévoit une attaque sur Poudlard. Une attaque de grande envergure.

Cette phrase m'en rappelait une autre. Celle que ma mère m'avait dite pour que j'accepte le marcher avec Greengrass. Voulait-il passer à l'action aussi vite ? C'était plus logique, si la seule personne qui peut mettre fin à sa vie est Harry, mieux vaut s'attaquer à lui tant qu'il est jeune. Mais il y avait plus important !

- Et la rouquine dans l'histoire ?

- Ginny a été en contact avec un des Horcruxes pendant presque une année. Elle a développé une sensibilité à ces objets et arrive à les détecter, comme un radar. Quand on a découvert ça, on s'est dit qu'on pouvait utiliser cette particularité à notre avantage.

- Mais tu comptes faire ça et suivre les cours en même temps ? Tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu trop ?

- Si, c'est vrai, c'est pour ça que nous ne sommes plus vraiment en cours. Dumbledore est catégorique, nous devons nous concentrer sur les Horcruxes parce que quand il attaquera le château, même moi je ne pourrai pas le tuer. Et je ne pourrai pas te protéger.

Alors Harry continua sa quête des Horcruxes. Avec elle ! Raaah ! Il est probablement en danger à l'heure qu'il est, et moi je ne fais que penser qu'il pourrait ne pas apporter la mante religieuse avec lui ! J'en dors très mal. Je passais mon temps à rattraper mon retard en cours. Et Mordred, que j'étais fatigué. Rogue s'en inquiéta un peu et me donna des fortifiants pour m'aider à tenir. Mais je ne fus pas le seul à être fatigué. Zabini était pire que moi, il était pâle, stressé et aussi particulièrement irritable.

Lui aussi cachait quelque chose. Je décidai pour m'occuper de le suivre, avec Théo. Il traînait aussi beaucoup dans la Salle sur Demande. Il y avait strangulot sous roche. Théo en était aussi persuadé. On avait un jour décidé d'y aller en avance pour voir ce qu'il disait et aller ensuite de nous même fouiller quand il partirait. Je me disais aussi que je voudrais bien d'une tarte au citron. Oh, et je dirais pas non à un peu de sexe avec mon Harry. J'ai l'impression d'être en chaleur depuis quelques jours. Quand il reviendra, je lui saute dessus.

Foi de Malfoy !

De nombreuses attaques furent revendiquées par les Mangemorts, dont ma tante. Le Ministère, des écoles pour Moldus et même l'école pour Petits Mages au chemin de Traverse. Des villages furent mis à sac, des famille tuées et même un barrage détruit qui inonda une vallée, décimant sur son passage plusieurs centaines de personnes Moldues.

Harry m'envoyait des nouvelles par sa chouette aussi souvent que possible. Les attaques étaient toujours proches de l'endroit d'où il m'écrivait. Et j'en étais mort de peur. Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ? Et si je le perdais ? Je ne voulais pas le perdre ! Il m'était beaucoup trop précieux !

Le temps passa dans cette atmosphère. Tous les matins, avec l'arrivée de la Gazette, la tension augmentait. Et des fois, un élève finissait en pleures. On avait probablement tué sa famille, détruit sa maison ou bien il n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle de gens disparues. Les Serpentards n'étaient pas trop concernés par le climat de terreur. Mais un jour, une annonce fit frémir l'école entière, les prisonniers d'Azkaban s'étaient échappés, encore. Avec les Détraqueurs.

J'eus très mal au ventre d'un coup. Sûrement la peur. Mon père était de nouveau libre. Il n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps là-bas. Mais cela voulait aussi dire qu'il partirait à la recherche de Harry. Mon père n'était pas un enfant de chœur. Oulah, non !

- Aïe, j'ai mal au ventre, me plaignis-je à Théo.

- Moi aussi... J'ai reçu... une lettre de mon père...

Mauvaise nouvelle ! On sortit dehors et il me fit lire la lettre. Son père lui demandait de revenir à la maison pour son enrôlement à Noël. Mauvais. Très mauvais ! Théo était soudainement très pâle et faisait presque maladif. Le pauvre... Il fallait trouver une solution pour lui. Peut-être parler avec Dumbledore, ou ne pas répondre à son père. J'avais moyennement confiance en notre directeur.

- Hey, bonjour vous deux ! s'exclama Londubat.

Depuis l'année dernière, où il s'était rendu compte que nous n'étions pas si méchants que ça, Londubat avait pris de l'assurance quand il nous parlait. Des fois, son audace me surprenait mais Harry m'avait demandé de faire des efforts avec tous ses amis, et lui aussi en faisait partie.

- Bonjour... fit Théo, qui à cause de son stresse faisait une rechute.

- Ouais, 'jour ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Oh, vous êtes devant les portes de la serre. Je ne peux pas entrer !

Ah oui, en effet... On se poussa pour laisser passer le Gryffondor. Curieusement, Théo le suivit. Était-ce une façon de me dire qu'il ne voulait plus parler de son problème ? Pour ne pas rester seul, je le suivis. Londubat nous accompagna jusqu'à une plante, assez grosse donc la tige faisait penser à un corps humain et dont un visage se voyait clairement entre les pétales jaunes.

C'était très poétique. Non, vraiment. Surtout que je pensai en voir une en train de vomir...

- Elles sont belles, hein ? Mrs Chourave m'a demandé personnellement de m'occuper d'elles. Elles sont fragiles parce qu'elles sont enceintes.

- Des plantes enceintes ? demandai-je un peu surpris.

- Oui, enfin, pas enceinte comme un humain pourrait l'être. Elles sont en train de concevoir des graines dans leurs partie centrale, le « ventre ». Mais le pire, c'est qu'elles ont les même symptômes qu'une femme enceinte.

- Des symptômes ?

- Bah oui. Elles sont nauséeuses, toujours fatiguées, elles ont aussi des fois mal au « ventre ». Oh et puis, elles mangent dur ! Si tu voyais tout ce qu'elles engloutissent en une journée. Et pas de la simple nourriture. Je suis obligé de leur donner des engrais particuliers. Elles me prennent tout mon temps. Ça doit être dur d'être enceinte...

Enceinte ? Symptômes ?

Je n'écoutais plus Londubat qui continuait à parler de ses plantes engrossées avec Théo qui lui non plus n'écoutait pas. Je touchai mon ventre. Il me faisait un peu mal, comme un tiraillement. Et puis, je voulais toujours dormir, et j'avais froid puis chaud en permanence. J'avais des sautes d'humeur intempestives. Et j'avais envie de manger. Tout le temps et n'importe quoi. Hier, c'était des cornichons avec mon chocolat chaud. Et dernièrement, j'ai eu du mal à entrer dans mon pantalon préféré. Je n'en fermais plus le bouton.

... Non. Je délire. Non... c'est pas possible. Pas moi. Tous ça, c'est dû au stress. Avec Harry qui gambade autour des Mangemorts avec une chatte en chaleur et mon père qui s'est enfui de sa prison, j'ai largement de quoi stresser. Mais...

Non !

C'est impossible, avec Harry on se protège... pas... On s'est jamais protégé. Jamais ? Ah ouais, jamais... en même temps lui et moi, on est des hommes, ça ne sert à rien.

Mais... je suis pas un homme comme les autres. J'avais oublié. Comment j'ai pu oublier ? Est-ce parce que je ne voulais pas y penser ? Oui, c'est tout à fait mon genre de faire ça. Je me reconnais bien là. Bordel...

Je crois que je suis enceint !

* * *

_A suivre..._

* * *

Et voilà! Gaby est dans la place! xD

A la semaine prochaine! :)


	21. Chapter 20

**Titre** : Ni personne d'autre

**Disclamer** : Rien à moi, tout à JKR

**Paring** : HP/DM

**Rating** : M

**Note** : Bonjour tout le monde! Désolé de mon retard mais ma bêta a eut des problèmes de pc mais bon tout est régler et voilà le nouveau chapitre!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 21:

En ce lundi matin, premier vrai jour des vacances scolaires, je me réveillai avec mon fils dans les bras. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts, le pouce dans la bouche, son index caressait l'arrête de son nez. Il s'était pelotonné contre moi et attendait gentiment que je me réveille pour aller travailler. Quand il se rendit compte que je ne dormais plus, il cessa de suçoter son pouce et me sourit de toutes ses petites dents. Je lui frottai doucement le dos et l'étreignis fortement dans mes bras.

- Bonjour mon bébé. Tu as bien dormi ?

- Oui, mon papa ! J'ai fait un rêve trop, trop bien. J'étais un papillon et je volais très haut dans le ciel entre les branches des arbres. C'était trop bien.

Je n'avais même pas le courage de lui dire qu'il n'y avait pas d'arbres dans le ciel ou qu'il n'était probablement pas aussi haut que cela. Et puis, au fond, on s'en fout, il rêve de ce qu'il veut. Après tout, j'ai bien rêvé que le Père Noël jouait du piano sur un escalier et qu'un lutin se faisait un steak tartare. De quoi douter du bien fondé de cette fête...

Je me levai, bordant mon fils pour qu'il puisse continuer à se reposer. Il était en vacances, il avait bien le droit de rester au lit à ne rien faire. Il était fatigué par l'école et par sa mésaventure avec Potter. Je pris des vêtements avant de me diriger vers la salle de bains pour une toilette rapide. Quand je ressortis de la pièce, Severus était là, attendant son tour. Il me fit un vague bonjour avant que je me décale pour le laisser passer.

Ni lui, ni Théo ne m'avaient totalement pardonné mon mensonge et mes secrets. Théo était reparti chez lui et aujourd'hui il devait travailler. J'espèrai qu'il reviendrait quand même ici pour les fêtes. Déjà que nous ne sommes pas beaucoup, alors s'il me manque celui qui me fait office de frère, le repas ne va pas être joyeux. Et puis Gaby serait tellement déçu, lui qui adore son parrain.

Mon petit déjeuner rapidement englouti et après un dernier bisou à mon fils, je partis pour mon boulot. Le chemin pour y aller était plus long depuis la maison de mon parrain que depuis chez moi et j'espérais ne pas arriver en retard. Je pris le bus, ce que je détestais, et attendis coincé entre la vitre et une dame énorme qui sentait le poisson. J'essayais de cacher mon nez dans les plis de mon écharpe en me collant à la fenêtre. Mais j'avais comme l'impression que plus je me collais à la vitre, plus elle prenait ses aises.

Faut vraiment se poser des questions existentielles dans la vie, du genre : Pourquoi c'est toujours à côté de moi que les vieilles dames posent leur postérieur défraîchi ? C'est vrai quoi ! Bon ok, je suis blond mais être blond ne veut pas forcément dire que je ne suis pas méchant... Bon, je ne suis pas méchant, mais c'est pas une raison de m'écraser contre la fenêtre ! Et voilà, je suis énervé. Mais j'ai le droit d'être en colère. Je devrais être dans mon lit, avec mon fils, à lui faire de gros câlins ! C'est que je les aime, moi, les câlins avec mon fils. Et je lui aurais lu une histoire. J'aurais râlé et il aurait rigolé. Bref... quelque chose de normal. Mais non, je suis à côté d'une vielle qui pue et je vais devoir bosser dans un lieu que je n'aime pas, faire un boulot que je n'aime pas. Alors que je suis théoriquement milliardaire.

Franchement, je connais un géniteur qui aurait pu mieux choisir sa vie ! Hum... mouais, mieux vaut ne pas parler de mon père. Rien que d'imaginer qu'il est_ là-bas_, peut-être dans un état pire que la dernière fois me rend nauséeux. J'ai beaucoup de griefs contre lui. Pas seulement à cause de ma grossesse mais pour avant aussi. Mais il ne méritait pas de finir ainsi. D'ailleurs personne ne mérite de finir ainsi. Même s'ils ont fait de mauvais choix, il devrait y avoir un peu moins de cruauté là-bas et un peu plus d'humanité.

Mais bon, qui suis-je pour parler de ça ? Moi qui ai quitté mon monde parce que je voulais cacher le gosse illégitime du Héros National. D'accord, Je ne suis pas un exemple... Allez Draco, tu penses un peu à autre chose avant de déprimer pour de bon, tu as tes problèmes alors ne t'occupe pas de ceux des autres sinon tu n'es pas sorti du chaudron !

Je bénis le Ciel d'être enfin sorti du bus de malheur. Dieu que je haïssais les transports en commun. Je me demandais souvent si je devais passer le permis de conduire. Après tout, c'est nettement plus pratique d'avoir une voiture. Mais j'avais toujours un peu honte, oui, oui _honte_, de songer à être de plus en plus Moldu. Il y avait des choses que je ne souhaitais pas faire, perdre mon identité en faisait partie. M'enfin, dans mon monde aussi les voitures ont fait leur apparition. Bon, c'est plus pour le visuel que pour le réel besoin, mais je me dis qu'une petite voiture ne ferait de mal à personne. Sauf à la planète, mais peut-on vraiment dire que la planète est une personne ? Non... Je me vois bien au volant d'une de ces voiture de sport. Des lunettes de soleil, une veste en cuir et la musique à fond dans les baffles, je me promènerais au bord de la mer avec une superbe créature à mes côtés à qui je pourrais faire de vilaines cochonneries... Merde, mon côté mec en manque remonte à la surface...

Tout en marchant vers l'allée des restaurants, je me suis demandé si, finalement, je ne pourrais pas retourner dans mon monde. Après tout, tout le monde est au courant pour Potter et moi. Je n'aurais plus peur de marcher dans les rues en espérant ne pas le rencontrer. Je pourrais peut-être refaire quelques sorts ? Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas jeté le moindre petit sortilège. Bon, le peuple n'a toujours pas - semblerait-il - oublié ma famille, mais je pourrais supporter le mépris tans que je suis chez moi. Joli rêve...

J'entrai dans le restaurant. Il était encore tôt et j'étais à l'heure. Mes collègues étaient en train de se changer dans la salle réservée au personnel, je me hâtai pour être prêt quand le patron arriverait. Il fallait que je lui parle de mon absence le jour de l'accident de mon fils. J'avais complètement oublié de le prévenir, un peu trop occupé à songer à ma malchance. Mes collègues avaient une attitude un peu étrange, ils n'osaient pas me regarder. Je fus pris d'un doute et vérifiai que j'avais bien mis mes vêtements sur moi avant de partir. Et oui, j'avais mon pantalon. Je pense que tout le monde à au moins fait une fois dans sa vie un rêve où il est complètement nu devant tout le monde. J'en ai fait un, une fois à Poudlard, et je m'en suis jamais vraiment remis.

- Mallory ! beugla mon patron. Pas besoin de vous changer, venez dans mon bureau !

Et bonjour c'est pour les chiens ? Je savais que je me ferais remonter les bretelles... Je rangeai mon écharpe et mon manteau dans mon casier et je partis vers le bureau de mon très cher patron. Il enleva lui aussi ses affaires et partit s'asseoir sur son siège et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Vous êtes viré.

Hein ?

- Quoi ?

- Viré. Licencié. Prenez vos affaires et votre lettre de licenciement.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Vous avez manqué un jour de travail. Et je vous invite à relire votre contrat de travail où il est écrit qu'aucun jour d'absence sans avoir prévenu l'employeur est passible d'un renvoi. C'est votre cas, vous êtes donc viré.

- Mais c'était une urgence. Mon fils a eu un accident à l'école, il était à l'hôpital. J'étais tellement angoissé que j'ai oublié de prévenir.

- Bon écoutez-moi bien, David. Je me fiche de vos excuses. J'en ai ras le bol de vous et de votre gosse ! Sachez que vous n'êtes pas le seul parent isolé au monde, ni le seul dont l'enfant a été envoyé à l'hôpital. Vous n'êtes pas assez sérieux pour que je puisse vous faire de nouveau confiance. J'ai une entreprise à faire tourner et je ne peux malheureusement pas me permettre de perdre de l'argent parce qu'il me manque un serveur ! N'oubliez pas que c'est la crise. J'ai moi aussi besoin d'argent pour faire vivre ma famille. Mais je ne vous mettrai pas de blâme dans votre dossier pour ne pas freiner votre recherche d'emploi. Au revoir, Mr Mallory.

Je pris ma lettre et partis précipitamment. Dans les vestiaires du personnel, personne n'osait lever les yeux vers moi. Ils étaient au courant. Ils auraient quand même pu me le dire. Je remis mon manteau, mon écharpe et ma tenue de travail. Après tout, elle était à ma taille et elle me ferait un pantalon supplémentaire ! Au chômage ! Je suis au chômage. Comment je vais faire maintenant ? J'avais eu tellement de chance de trouver cet emploi. Mais maintenant, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je sortis dehors et m'assis sur un banc d'un arrêt de bus.

Il fallait que je réfléchisse. Un plan, il me fallait un plan ! Alors... qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Je pouvais toujours m'inscrire à l'agence pour l'emploi pour commencer. Oui, c'était déjà un bon début. Je pourrais ensuite aller prendre les journaux pour les petites annonces. Oui, et peut-être que le grand Malfoy, le dernier qui reste, trouvera un boulot pour nourrir la bouche qu'il a mis au monde. Donc, si tu as mis un enfant au monde, tu n'es plus le seul Malfoy !

- Ah, oui, en effet...

Reprends-toi Malfoy ! Tu es en train de virer schizophrène. Je sais que nous sommes beaucoup dans ma tête mais ici, c'est moi le chef ! Je vais pas coucher sur ce banc minable. Je me relevai donc pour aller chez moi. J'avais besoin de réfléchir à ce que je devais faire. Arrivé dans mon appartement pourri, je me dirigeai vers mon congélateur et me pris un Häagen-dazs au chocolat, rien de mieux pour lutter contre la déprime. Et affalé dans mon canapé, je me mangeai le pot entier en regardant le télé-achat. C'est dingue ce que le nettoyeur vapeur à haute pression doit être bien. En plus, il assainit les textiles.

Et oui, moi contre la déprime, j'ai toujours le bon vieux truc du shopping. Encore mieux que le Häagen-dazs, moins calorique, mais un peu plus cher, mon banquier allait me tuer. Je suis dans une merde noire, moi. Le truc, c'est que je répugne à demander de l'aide à qui que ce soit. Théo n'a pas à s'occuper de moi financièrement, lui il est là pour mon moral. Par contre, Severus passera son temps à me demander de revenir chez lui pour qu'il s'occupe de nous. Mais je ne voulais pas aller vivre chez lui. Je voulais mon chez moi avec mes affaires, ma déco (très sommaire pour le moment) et mon mode de vie.

Il faut que je parle avec Théo. Il a toujours été de bon conseil pour moi et j'ai besoin de ses lumières avant de prendre dix kilos en une journée. Je posai le pot de glace vide sur ma table de cuisine et renfilai mon manteau et mon écharpe. Dans un sac, je mis ma robe de sorcier, car je devais aller dans le monde sorcier pour voir Théo.

A la fin de la guerre, beaucoup de monopoles ont volé en éclat, comme par exemple la _Gazette du Sorcier _qui n'était plus le seul journal officiel de Grande-Bretagne. A l'instar du _Chicaneur_, beaucoup d'autres journaux ont vu le jour. Depuis peu, Théo avait changé d'employeur et travaillait pour un journal portant le nom du _Sorcier Libre_, un journal très polémique qui n'était pas aux basques du gouvernement. Le côté rebel de mon meilleur ami avait fait des étincelles ce jour-là. J'espérais sincèrement qu'il ne regretterait pas son choix.

Je mis ma robe de sorcier par-dessus mon manteau, rabattit ma capuche pour cacher mon visage et partis vers le siège de la nouvelle société de Théo. Elle se trouvait dans le nouveau centre d'affaires du Chemin de Traverse. Avec des bâtiments d'inspiration hautement Moldue, mais tout en gardant un certain charme magique à chaque coin de rue. Dans un bâtiment qui ne payait pas de mine, dans un coin de rue, se dressait le lieu de travail de Théo.

Chaque journaliste avait un box avec une table et toute une panoplie d'instruments de travail. Un ordinateur, une imprimante et même un téléphone fixe, le monde sorcier n'est vraiment plus ce qu'il était. Théo m'avait expliqué que son nouveau patron disait que les plumes à papote étaient une infamie qui faisaient - très mal !- le travail des journalistes. Un vrai reporter se doit d'écrire par lui-même ses textes pour les revendiquer. Théo tapait donc à la main ses articles. L'impression est, elle, restée parfaitement sorcière, plus rentable et moins polluante que sa sœur Moldue.

Ce fut donc à son bureau, en train de taper sur son clavier, que je trouvai Théo. Il était dans un élégant et confortable costume, dont il avait retiré la cravate pour être plus à l'aise. Il avait chaussé ses lunettes en écailles qui avaient plus pour but de le vieillir un peu que de corriger sa vue largement assez bonne pour s'en passer. Mais son jeune âge et le côté un peu rêveur de son visage, obtenu après tellement d'années dans la Lune, le rendait moins mâture qu'il ne le devrait. En plus, se nommer Théodore Nott comme le célèbre mangemort, tué par un certain Ron Weasley, avait été un réel frein à sa vie professionnelle comme privée. C'est probablement aussi pour ça qu'il était toujours célibataire.

Je m'approchai de son bureau et par dessus la clôture de son box je l'interpelai, le faisant sursauter. Il posa sa main sur le cœur, comme pour en calmer les battements, et me jeta un regard neutre qui m'en disait long sur ses pensées me concernant : il était encore fâché contre moi.

- Salut Théo.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vous ?

- Théo c'est vraiment pas sympa ce que tu fais... En plus, j'ai besoin de toi.

- Alors je ne suis ton ami que quand tu as besoin de moi ?

Ça me faisait vraiment de la peine qu'il puisse penser ça. Pour moi, Théo était devenu mon frère. Il a été mon soutient pendant tellement d'années qu'être en froid avec lui me déchirait le cœur. Mon cœur déjà si endommagé... Je contournai la clôture pour m'approcher de lui. Je m'accroupis à côté de son siège, et lui fis mes yeux de chien battu auxquels il n'a jamais su résister. Il me fixa avec indifférence pendant une seconde, puis deux, puis trois et finalement :

- Ooh ! Ça va, c'est bon, j'ai compris ! Saleté de Serpentard ! Relève-toi, je te fais plus la tête. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne suis plus fâché.

- Dis-moi, tu as une pause dans combien de temps ?

- C'est important ?

- Assez.

Théo sauvegarda son article qu'il était en train d'écrire sur un sujet qui m'était inconnu et il mit son ordinateur en veille avant de se lever. Il me fit signe de le suivre jusqu'à la salle de détente où il actionna la machine à café d'un élégant mouvement de baguette. Puis on s'assit à table, devant nos tasses de café brûlant et fumant. Théo attendit que je lui dise ce pour quoi j'étais là.

- Je viens de me faire virer.

- Quoi ? C'est pas possible...

- Et pourtant si.

Je lui racontai ma petite entrevue avec mon ex-patron et mon tête à tête avec mon pot de glace. J'avais l'impression qu'un poids s'enlevait de mes épaules quand le visage de mon meilleur ami afficha une bouille de concentration. Théo a toujours le chic pour trouver des solutions, et quand il réfléchit, il possède la tête la plus adorable du monde. Un peu comme un enfant coincé devant un jeu où le cube ne rentre pas dans le trou rond.

- Je pourrais te passer discrètement les petites annonces qui vont paraître demain, pour que tu es une longueur d'avance. Mais pour cela il faudra que tu reviennes dans le monde sorcier. Et ce n'est toujours pas ton intention, pas vrai ?

- Je ne sais pas. Si j'ai pas le choix, je reviendrai mais...

- Si tu as quitté notre monde, c'est à cause de ton père qui te recherchais, non ? Et ensuite, parce que tu ne voulais pas que Potter te retrouve et comprenne qu'il est le père de Gaby, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, entre autre. Pourquoi ?

- Et bien, ton père est en prison et Potter est au courant, donc... Il n'y a plus de raison que tu restes chez les Moldus, si ?

- Et bien...

- Et cette histoire que tu me sortais des fois avec ta tante, c'est vrai ou faux ?

- C'est vrai. Elle était de mèche avec mon père mais personne n'a plus de nouvelles d'elle depuis la fin de la guerre donc j'imagine qu'elle est loin. Je ne me fais pas trop de soucis avec elle. Pourquoi ?

- Tu nous sortais cette excuse pour expliquer que tu ne voulais pas revenir ?

- Bah ouais. Bellatrix était une sorte de métaphore pour désigner Potter dans mon esprit.

- Je ne sais pas s'il est politiquement correct de comparer ta folle de tante Mangemort au Héros du peuple sorcier. Enfin, connaissant ton caractère, je peux comprendre ce qui t'a mené à nous cacher cette information pendant tant de temps. Tu as toujours eu une trop grande fierté, elle t'a causé plein d'ennuis. A Poudlard déjà.

- Bon, je sais que tu m'en veux mais il était vital pour moi de ne rien dire. Je m'étais fait une promesse à moi-même... et je ne trahis pas mes promesses.

- Oui, je sais... Mais tu reviendras dans notre monde ?

- Je ne sais pas si je saurai faire face aux regards des gens. Mon nom, comme le tien, n'est pas facile à porter.

- J'y arrive, moi.

- C'est parce que tu as toujours été plus courageux que moi. J'ai fuis, comme le lâche que je suis. J'ai fuis mon monde, j'ai fuis mon devoir et j'ai fuis Potter. Je ne sais pas si j'ai la force de lutter. Toi, tu as toujours été plus fort que moi.

- Tu serais en train de me dire que je suis un Gryffondor ? Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis ! Je suis un Serpentard. J'ai lutté à ma façon. Je n'ai malheureusement pas fini et je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas un jour. Nos noms sont des fardeaux très lourds mais il ne faut pas voir ça comme une épreuve mais un morceau de nous, tout simplement. C'est ainsi et on ne peut lutter contre.

- Tu es devenus un sage ou quoi ?

- J'ai toujours été plus intelligent que toi !

- N'importe quoi !

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Il n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Il fallait bien qu'un jour j'affronte mes peurs. Que je ressorte ma baguette de ma vieille malle et pas seulement quand je dois aller dans un endroit comme Azkaban. Et puis, ressentir les flux magiques autour de moi a toujours été revigorant. C'est comme un exilé qui retourne chez lui après des années et des années loin de chez lui.

- Je veux bien essayer.

oO-Oo

Après mon entrevue avec Théo, je repartis un peu me promener. Ayant un peu décidé de revenir dans mon monde, je voulais tester mon endurance. Je n'avais pas pris la peine de prendre ma baguette et ma robe de sorcier datait de l'école, mais je n'arrivais pas à me fondre dans la masse. J'étais comme décalé. Comme si une personne qui avait vécu avant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale Moldue se retrouvait dans les rues de Londres. Voilà, c'était exactement ça. Je ne savais pas comment me comporter pour paraître normal. Je gardais les vieux réflexes de Sang-Pur et dans mon monde qui virait au Moldu, je faisais tache.

Mais, au détour d'une rue, quand je m'achetai une chocogrenouille et que je croquai dedans, je me rendis compte que cette simple chose m'avait manqué. Comme de voir les affiches publicitaires dont les effigies bougeaient sur le papier. Je me suis dit que je pouvais probablement faire un effort. Rien que pour m'enivrer de magie.

- Excusez-moi ? fit une voix dans mon dos.

Je me retournai pour tomber presque nez à nez avec un jeune homme. D'à peu près mon âge, de la même taille que moi, même presque plus petit, habillé d'une étrange robe violette. Ses cheveux roux typiques d'une famille de ma connaissance et son visage tacheté de son jusqu'à ses yeux bleus m'on mis la puce à l'oreille.

Un des jumeaux Weasley.

- Ah non, en effet, je ne me suis pas trompé. Tu as à peine changé, Draco.

- Tu trouves ? Je me trouve vraiment différent moi. Mais toi, par contre, je te conseillerais de ne pas mettre de violet, Fred, ça ne te va pas du tout au teint !

- Tu n'as vraiment pas changé, toi ! Viens, dans mes bras !

Fred me prit dans ses bras en une grande accolade. Il avait toujours été un tantinet tactile comme type alors que moi, c'est pas trop mon truc. Je lui tapotai légèrement le dos et il commença à se dandiner comme pour me bercer.

- Ouais bon, on va un peu se calmer, là ! m'exclamai-je en le repoussant.

- Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais le faire ! Alors, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? Il paraît que tu t'es reproduit ?

- Euh... J'ai un fils, oui. Comment le sais-tu ?

- Harry l'a dit à Ron qui bien sûr me l'a dit. Il est incapable de garder un secret celui-là. Hey ! s'exclama-t-il comme s'il avait eu l'idée du siècle, tu pourrais passer au magasin un de ces jours, ça fera plaisir à Georges de te revoir ! Bon, je dois y aller j'ai une entreprise à faire marcher. Tu passeras, hein ?

- Si tu veux.

- Bien sûr ! Tu as disparu tellement longtemps, c'est vraiment trop cool que tu sois réapparu ! Bon allez ! A la prochaine !

Il partit en me faisant un mouvement de bras joyeux, fidèle à son caractère. Je lui fis un signe nettement plus discret et modéré. Je n'avais pas pensé revoir Fred, un jour. Et cette petite rencontre me fit beaucoup de bien. Pour une fois qu'un ancien camarade est content de me voir...

oO-Oo

- Papa, tu fais quoi ? me demanda mon fils, le soir, quand il rentra dans notre chambre chez Rogue.

J'étais sur notre lit, en train de lire les petites annonces des journaux Moldus dans l'espoir de trouver un boulot rapidement. J'aime profondément Severus mais vivre avec lui tous les jours serait une torture à long terme ! C'est donc pour cela que je préférais rapidement retrouver une autonomie financière. Mon fils, qui venait probablement de finir son dessin animé du soir, s'assit à côté de moi, serrant son Monsieur Ronron, son chat en peluche, contre lui.

- Et bien tu vois, je cherche dans les journaux un nouveau métier.

J'avais pour objectif de ne pas mentir à mon gamin, j'avais toujours haï ça étant petit et je ne voulais pas donner à Gaby des raisons pour me détester. Gabriel regarda sur la table de chevet un livre que je voulais lire depuis un moment: « Au fond de mon chaudron » le livre préféré de ma mère. Il ne fallait pas se fier au titre, c'était un livre très profond. Mais ce que j'aimais le plus dans ce bouquin, c'était les annotations que ma mère avait fait à la plume dans les marges. Elle le faisait toujours et j'aimais ça. Mais ce fut le seul livre lui appartenant que j'ai pu sauver.

- Tu n'as plus de travail ?

- Pour le moment, mais ne dis rien à papi, il s'inquiéterait. Mais toi, continuais-je en le prenant dans mes bras, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Je serais toujours là pour toi.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas du tout. Avec papa, tout va bien ! Dis, tu me lis le livre de mamie Cissy ? Elle est si belle.

Je ne partais jamais de chez moi sans prendre la seule photo de ma mère que j'ai. Elle avait à peine vingt ans et elle était pleine de vie. C'était avant son mariage avec mon père. Je posais les journaux et calai plus confortablement mon gosse à mes côtés. Je pris le bouquin et l'ouvris à la première page. Avant même que je puisse commencer la lecture, Gaby me coupa la parole :

- Pourquoi j'ai pas de grand-mère ?

- Parce qu'elle est morte.

- Pourquoi?

- A cause de la guerre. Celle dont Harry Potter est le héros.

- Alors c'est vraiment un héros ?

- Bien sûr, un grand héros.

- Alors pourquoi il a pas sauvé mamie Cissy ?

- Ce n'était pas à lui de la sauver. Mon père aurait dû le faire. J'aurais dû le faire. Mais tu sais dans la vie, il y a plein de choses qui ne se passent pas comme on le voudrait. Alors il faut s'adapter et accepter. Mais pourquoi tu me poses toutes ces questions ?

- Comme ça... Parce que papi Severus n'est pas mon vrai papi.

- Bien sûr que si. Le sang ne fait pas tout dans une famille. Pour moi Severus est mon père, même s'il ne l'est pas vraiment. Tu comprends ?

- Nan... Je suis trop petit, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oh oui... Un petit bébé.

- Je suis pas un bébé, j'ai cinq ans !

- Oulah oui en effet, tu es un grand !

- Oui, et moi aussi je sauverai le monde un jour !

Gaby se leva sur son lit et pointa son doigt vers le plafond en mettant une main sur sa hanche. Il resta dans cette position, confiant, son menton pointu de plus en plus levé. Mais franchement, ce morveux ne sert vraiment à rien ! Je sautillai sur le matelas pour le faire onduler et perturber l'équilibre de Gabriel. Il gémit et s'accroupit précipitamment pour ne pas tomber, râlant comme le sale gosse qu'il était.

- Mais papa ! Arrête ! Tu es un méchant, d'abord ! Tu as cassé ma pose !

- Mon héroooos !

Il rigola et se jeta sur moi pour la bagarre. Je le pris par les chevilles pour le retourner et il explosa se rire quand je me levai pour le pendre de tout son long. Il posa ses mains contre le matelas pour se soutenir en ricanant comme un dément. Je le reposai doucement sur le sol et Gaby se jeta sur mes jambes, les entourant de ses petits bras.

- Tu sais quoi ? reprit-il après avoir réussi à maîtriser son rire. Un jour je serai un héros comme Harry et je te sauverai si tu es en danger !

- Tu me le jures ?

- Juré, crâché !

Je dus empêcher Gabriel de toute ma force de persuasion de véritablement crâcher sur le sol comme un pirate se doit de le faire. Et moi qui pensais que sa période pirate avait cessé, je dois vraiment essayé de suivre cette chose qui me sert de fils et que j'ai emmené baver dans le lavabo...

Franchement, il va me tuer ce gosse !

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

Et voilà à la semaine prochaine! byebye! :)


	22. Chapter 21

**Titre** : Ni personne d'autre

**Disclamer** : Rien à moi, tout à JKR

**Paring** : HP/DM

**Rating** : M

**Note** : Bonjour tout le monde! Je vous le poste avec un peu d'avance parce que je ne pourrais pas le faire mardi donc au lieu de vous le donnez en retard, j'ai décider de vous le donner en avance.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 22:

Les sorties à Pré-au-lard étaient devenues de plus en plus rares depuis les attaques de Mangemorts. Et je rongeais mon frein en attendant l'opportunité d'obtenir un test-potion de grossesse. Je ne savais même pas où je pourrais en acheter un, mais une boutique de potions me semblait être un bon départ. Et puis, est-ce que ça fonctionnerait pour moi ? Après tout, je suis un homme, techniquement parlant bien sûr. Le fait que j'ai un utérus ne devrait pas influencer cette vérité.

Finalement, ce fut pendant les vacances de Noël que je pus enfin avoir des magasins près de moi. Mon père se terrait dans une maison secondaire de notre famille, essayant de se faire un peu oublier. Nous avons, ma mère et moi, été particulièrement tranquilles au manoir. Tous les deux. Et je commençais à beaucoup apprécier cette situation. Jamais les repas n'avaient été aussi animés que depuis que nous étions seuls. Je découvrais enfin ma mère.

Ce matin, en me levant, je me sentis tellement nauséeux que je restai la tête au-dessus de la cuvette des toilettes, essayant de me retenir de vomir. Je ne comprenais pas pas. Pourquoi ? Je n'avais pas été malade jusque là, pourquoi ça ne commençait que maintenant ? En plus, j'y connaissais rien du tout en maladie. Je me recouchai de suite, vraiment crevé. Je ne voulais pas croire que je puisse être _effectivement_ enceint. Il fallait que je vérifie. Mais j'avouais volontiers ne pas avoir le courage pour le moment. Et puis, aller soudainement en ville ne ferait qu'éveiller les soupçons de ma mère. Pas à propos de « ça », bien entendu, mais du fait que je trafiquerais quelque chose. Il me fallait un plan. Elle avait légèrement tendance à vouloir toujours aller avec moi alors si je lui disais que je ne voulais pas d'elle...

Huum... mais je suis un adolescent, j'ai le droit d'être odieux !

Non, ça la rendrait triste.

Il faut seulement que je trouve une solution. Elle se présenta en la personne de Théo. Mon petit Théo! Ah, que je l'aime lui ! Il était venu à la maison, par cheminée, me demander de venir faire les courses de Noël avec lui. Excuse parfaite pour faire faux-bond à ma mère. Elle me donna même un papier m'autorisant à aller prendre de l'argent, à hauteur de 15 Gallions, avec sa clé de coffre.

Suite à la lettre de son père, Théo n'est pas rentré chez lui. Il est allé demander de l'aide à Dumbledore, malgré mon désapprouvement, depuis il est chez les Weasley pour les vacances en attendant qu'on lui trouve une solution. La mère Weasley semblait vouloir prendre tous les enfants malheureux du monde chez elle. Aurait-elle une petite place pour moi ? Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, Nott Sr ne réussit pas à récupérer son fils, par aileurs, ce n'est comme s'il essayait vraiment. Le père de Nott était pire que le mien, il ne se préoccupait plus de son fils depuis très longtemps. Alors même que son fils était un traître, il restait calmement chez lui, sans s'en soucier.

Moi mon père me traquera et me tuera pour avoir désobéi. Pour avoir trahi. Je le sais parfaitement, c'est pour ça que pour le moment je me tiens tranquille, mais le jour où je devrai le trahir sera sans doute très dangereux car mon père n'aura de repos qu'une fois que je serai mort, ou du moins dans les cachots de notre manoir.

Nous sommes allés au Chemin de Traverse. Après un petit tour à la banque, nos poches pleines d'argent, on partit à la recherche du cadeau idéal pour nos familles. Comme presque toutes les familles de Sang-Pur, nos familles ne se composaient que de très peu de membres. Ce qui fit que les courses furent rapidement faites. Mais comme il nous restait pas mal d'argent, on décida d'en faire pour les membres de l'AD qu'on appréciait. J'essayais de trouver un truc pour Harry qui ne mettrait pas la puce à l'oreille de Théo concernant notre affinité.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de mon petit-ami, plus aucune nouvelle de lui depuis deux jours, et je stressais à mort. Je voulais mon homme, moi ! Il me manquait. Mais il était encore parti avec ses inséparables et la nuisible je ne sais où. Me laissant seul... J'ai subitement envie de pleurer. Mais bon, je n'avais pas oublié mon objectif principal de cette journée. Mais comment me débarrasser de mon petit Théo ? Je ne voulais pas lui faire de la peine à lui. Allez trouve, trouve !

Trouvé !

- Dis moi Théo, tu as déjà choisi mon cadeau ?

- Je comptais pas t'en faire.

Crétin ! Méchant Théo ! Méchant !

- Je rigole ! C'est bien toi qui m'a dit de devenir un peu plus méchant, non ? J'applique juste ton conseil !

Je devrais me taire des fois...

- Bon, je te propose un truc. On se sépare, on achète nos cadeaux, parce que nous sommes de bons et gentils amis et on se retrouve pour boire une boisson, chaude de préférence, je suis gelé.

- Ça marche. On se retrouve au café au coin de la rue où il y a Gringott ? Garde un peu d'argent, il est cher ce café !

- Je le connais ! Bon, on se dit à dans une heure ?

- Ok !

On se sépara. Je refermai mon écharpe, pris d'un frisson d'angoisse. Je connaissais bien ce frisson, cela voulait dire que je ne voulais vraiment pas faire ce que je devais faire. Mais avais-je le choix ? Encore ce matin, je n'avais pas réussi à fermer le dernier bouton de mon pantalon et avais dû desserrer d'un cran ma ceinture. Alors que je me suis mis au régime !

Je ne savais plus vraiment où se trouvaient les boutiques de potions mais je demandai mon chemin à un passant qui m''indiqua une rue. En principe, quand un établissement est apte à vendre des potions de soins, il doit posséder une autorisation collée sur la devanture pour informer les passants. Sur les trois que j'ai vu, seulement une en avait, ce fut donc dans celle-ci que je me rendis.

Dedans, il y régnait une douce chaleur et une odeur caractéristique des médicaments. Sur les étales, il y avaient des ingrédients, mais aussi des potions toutes faites et des ustensiles pour les réaliser. Je me dirigeai vers les potions déjà faites et cherchai dans les rayons celle qui m'intéressait. Je ne mis pas très longtemps à la trouver. Coincée entre une fiole pour la fertilité et des anti-spasmodiques. J'en pris une dans une boîte en carton. Elle était de couleur transparente et sur le dos de la boîte, il était expliqué comment l'utiliser :

« Uriner au matin, à jeun, dans la fiole. Attendre deux minutes. Si la couleur vire au bleu, le test est positif; s'il n'y a aucune coloration, le test est négatif. Fiable à 100%. »

Parfait, parfait...

C'était exactement ce qu'il me fallait. Bon, bon, bon... Maintenant, il fallait que j'aille le payer. Étant en principe un garçon, la vendeuse pourra croire que c'est pour ma copine. Aucune chance qu'elle pense que c'est pour moi. Fort de cette pensée, je pris une grande inspiration et m'approchai finalement de la caisse. Une vieille dame, l'air bienheureuse (probablement à force de sentir les effluves des potions), me regarda approcher. Elle fronça un peu les sourcils face à mon achat mais eut le bon goût de ne rien dire. Et surtout ne pas me demander mon âge. J'étais déjà rouge comme une brique, alors fallait pas en rajouter. Je payai et partis la queue entre les jambes.

Je rangeai le test bien au fond de mon sac et partis à la recherche d'un cadeau pour deux hommes que j'aimais. Le mien et Théo, évidemment. Mes achats enfin trouvés, je me rendis compte que j'étais drôlement en retard. Théo allait me tuer, lui qui était réglé comme un métronome. Il me fusilla du regard et exigea que je lui achète une boisson pour me faire pardonner. De bon gré, je lui en payai une. On resta dans ce café pendant une bonne heure, à parler de n'importe quoi et à rigoler de telle sorte qu'un serveur vint souvent nous demander de parler moins fort.

Il fut sûrement soulagé quand nous sommes partis. Et je rentrai à la maison. Ma mère m'accueillit, essayant de regarder dans mon sac pour y trouver son cadeau. Mais j'avais un truc encore plus important à lui cacher. Car, elle, elle savait pour moi et mon anomalie. Lui montrer un test de grossesse reviendrait à tout lui avouer. Je me précipitai dans ma chambre, cachai mon butin dans mon dressing et m'enfermai dans ma salle de bains. Je sortis la potion. Elle avait un bord très large qui permettait d'uriner dedans sans s'en mettre partout.

Je la posai sur le meuble et la fixai. Dans la boîte, il n'y avait rien de plus. Rien donc pour retarder le moment de faire le test. Je ne voulais pas le faire. Je me mis à marcher comme un lion en cage. En toisant du regard la potion-test.

- C'est entre toi et moi ! Et je gagnerai. Je suis persuadé de ne pas être enceint ! Je ne peux pas l'être ! Ok ? Je ne peux pas !

Je me suis arrêté de marcher pour aller jusqu'à la fiole que je pris dans ma main. Je rentrai dans ma baignoire, en sous-vêtement, pour ne rien salir si je visais mal. J'en tremblais presque. Mais je ne réussis pas à pisser. Je ressortis de la baignoire et décidai de prendre le problème à bras le corps. Je transformai mon verre pour me laver les dents en bouteille de un litre, et en bus trois fois le contenu.

C'est avec trois litres d'eau dans le bide que je me rappelai que je devais faire le test le matin à jeun. Je rebouchai la fiole et me vidai la vessie avec délectation dans les toilettes. Il allait falloir attendre jusqu'à demain matin pour enfin avoir une réponse. Je me sentais définitivement pas très bien.

Cette même nuit, je fis un rêve étrange. J'étais sur un bateau. Et le bateau sur une mer d'encre. Le plat complet de la mer m'entourait. Il y avait aussi un grand silence. Pas un souffle de vent venait gonfler les voiles. Puis j'entendis un bruit. Il venait de la cale, alors je me mis en route vers le bruit. Dans ce que je compris être la cabine du capitaine, j'ouvris un tiroir du bureau et dévoilai un bébé emmailloté hurlant à pleins poumons. J'ai hurlé à mon tour et je me suis enfui. En ressortant dehors, je me rendis compte que le bateau avait pris vie. Partout des bébés en couche, certains avec une tétine dans le bec, s'activaient sur le pont. On cirait le sol, on rabattait des voiles. Les bébés gazouillaient des ordres à tout va. Le bateau se mit en route, à grande vitesse. Une pluie très froide commença à tomber du ciel, et une tempête se leva. Une grande vague monstrueuse se leva au-dessus du bateau menaçant de nous engloutir. Je poussai un hurlement. Les bébés arrêtèrent leurs activités et se retournèrent vers moi. Ils ouvrirent leurs bouches et dire des « papa » et des « maman ». Et ils avancèrent vers moi, leurs bras potelés tendus vers moi. Et plus je reculais, plus je m'approchais de la vague qui finalement se referma sur moi.

Je me suis réveillé en nage, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Je me levai précipitamment pour aller vomir. Bordel, mais c'était quoi ce rêve de taré ? Après avoir rejeté le peu que contenait mon estomac, je me relevai pour aller me brosser les dents. La fiole était toujours sur mon meuble. Elle me narguait. Je remplis mon verre de nouveau changé en bouteille et commençai à boire. Après avoir bien rempli ma vessie d'eau, je partis avec la fiole m'asseoir sur les toilettes attendre que l'envie arrive, et que je trouve le courage de faire ce que j'avais à faire.

Je débouchai la fiole et urinai dedans. Alors que je continuais à me soulager, je refermai la fiole. Et enfin, je la reposai sur le meuble, attendant le résultat. Transparent, je suis pas enceint. Bleu, je suis enceint. Transparent. Bleu.

- Transparent ! Transparent ! Transparent ! psalmodiai-je. Je ne veux pas être enceint.

Je m'étais assis par terre, les yeux au niveau de la fiole guettant la moindre variation de couleur. Mon cœur était presque en train de ma sortir de la bouche tellement j'étais anxieux. Et puis, au bout de deux minutes, là, en plein milieu de la fiole : une pointe de bleu était apparue. Elle s'étendit sur tout le flacon et bientôt la fiole fut complètement bleue.

Et moi, j'étais enceint...

oO-Oo

A mon retour à Poudlard, je m'allongeai dans mon lit, fermai les rideaux et regardai mon ventre. Dans cette position, je me rendis vraiment compte que mon ventre était un peu plus rond. Je posai ma main dessus, un peu perdu. Il y avait vraiment un être vivant dedans ? Je n'avais jamais vraiment cru que je pouvais réellement donner la vie. Pour moi, et ce depuis mes quatorze ans, cette notion restait floue et irréalisable. Mais maintenant que j'étais réellement enceint, je me posai pour la première fois des questions sur ma condition.

La première question étant de savoir comment l'enfant allait naître ? Je savais qu'une gestation humaine durait neuf mois, mais mes connaissance s'arrêtaient là. Ce n'était pas vraiment un sujet de conversation dans mon milieu. C'est à peine si mes grands-parents avaient expliqué les rapports sexuels à ma mère avant son mariage. Alors la grossesse et l'accouchement n'étaient pas une priorité.

Je ne pouvais pas demander à ma mère des réponses, sinon elle se douterait de quelque chose. Et il n'était pas question que je dise à ma famille que je portais l'enfant de Harry Potter. J'imaginai bien la tête de ma mère, puis par extension celle de mon père. Et dans un flash celle du Lord.

Dieu que mon ventre était gros ! Je n'avais jamais été aussi... gros de ma vie. Moi qui était trop maigre pour ma taille, mon ventre me semblait étrange. Et tellement rond. A combien de mois en étais-je ? Quand allait-il naître ? Était-il une fille ou un garçon ? Comment Harry prendra la nouvelle ? Me détestera-il de lui avoir caché mon état de Sibyllin ? Ou sera-t-il heureux, lui qui souhaite tellement avoir une famille à lui ?

Il fallait que je parle avec Harry. Il fallait que je le voie. Mais comment le lui annoncer ? Direct, franc et sans détour ? Ou avec tact et douceur ? Connaissant un peu le spécimen, il serait bien plus utile d'y aller franco, brut de décoffrage et lui annoncer de but en blanc. En premier lieu, choisir un moment où il n'est pas trop stressé, peut-être après un câlin. Il est toujours détendu après un bon câlin.

Je me redressai et m'assis confortablement sur mes coussins. Il fallait que j'arrête de regarder mon bide sinon je sens que je vais devenir chèvre ! Et je veux pas être une chèvre, déjà que je suis une fouine...! Je remis ma chemise en place et sortis de mon lit. Théo rangeait sa valise dans son armoire à la main, alors qu'il aurait été tellement plus facile et rapide de le faire avec sa baguette, mais Théo aimait prendre son temps. Ses vacances chez les rouquins semblaient l'avoir rendu particulièrement heureux.

Je pourrais lui en parler ? Il m'aiderait probablement. Et il me comprendrait, me soutiendrait si Harry est en colère contre moi. Mais il risque de m'en vouloir de lui avoir caché mon amour pour Harry. Alors lui annoncer que j'étais enceint... Je vais encore un peu réfléchir. Pour le moment, je pouvais encore cacher mon état par des vêtements un peu moins cintrés que je m'étais achetés. Ensuite, j'aviserai, mais les sorts de charmes ne fonctionnent pas sur les grossesses. Et c'est bien dommage.

- Voila, c'est rangé, on part manger ?

- Euh, je te rejoins, je veux me rafraîchir un peu avant.

Théo partit et j'avais un peu d'espoir concernant un mot de mon Harry. Je n'avais rien reçu depuis quelques jours et je m'inquiétais. Je savais que sa chouette attendait que je sois seul pour me transmettre des messages donc j'attendis. J'ouvris la fenêtre et le vent froid me fit frissonner. Mais aucun message pour moi. Je refermai la fenêtre et mis ma robe de sorcier avant de partir de ma chambre.

En chemin, je vis une touffe de cheveux roux qui semblait attendre. Enfin qui semblait m'attendre moi plus qu'autre chose. Ginny Weasley était adossée au mur face à ma Salle Commune. Elle avait coupé ses cheveux plus courts, elle ressemblait à un lutin ainsi. Elle avait l'air fatiguée mais aussi déterminée, et la lueur un peu mauvaise dans ses yeux m'apprit qu'elle était déterminée à faire du mal. Je m'y connaissais en lueur et celle-ci était souvent dans les yeux de mon père.

Elle se décolla du mur et s'avança vers moi. Elle était bien plus petite que moi mais son assurance la rendait grande. Elle me sourit et commença à parler:

- Malfoy, nous sommes rentrés.

- Tant mieux, répliquai-je, essayant de conserver un visage neutre et une voix traînante.

- Harry aussi. Ce n'est pas mon genre de tourner autour du pot alors je vais être franche avec toi. Je sais que lui et toi avez eu une aventure.

- Que nous avons eu ? Mais nous l'avons toujours.

Son visage se peignit d'une fausse peine teintée de compassion. Celle que l'on donne à un enfant un peu stupide qui ne comprend pas une chose simple.

- Non, ton histoire avec lui est terminée. Car, vois-tu, pendant nos missions, entre le danger et la mort, Harry et moi nous sommes rapprochés. Il a vu mon courage, ma force et ma détermination. Il a compris que j'ai aussi une certaine chose que tu n'as pas et qui le rendra totalement heureux. Et il me l'a prouvé quand il s'est donné à moi. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait quand il m'a fait l'amour.

Ma main partit avant que je n'ai le temps de penser. Je frappai violemment son visage extatique qui m'annonçait qu'elle avait couché avec Harry. Mon Harry. La joue rougie par le coup, elle me regarda avec affront. Elle me sourit et partit.

Je savais qu'elle mentait. Jamais Harry ne m'aurait trahi. Même s'il ne me l'avait jamais dit, je savais qu'il m'aimait autant que moi je l'aimais. Il fallait que je crois en lui plus qu'en cette pétasse qui lui tournait autour depuis tellement d'années. Oui, je devais croire en Harry. Je pris entre mes doigts la chevalière qu'il m'avait offerte. La chevalière avec nos initiales gravées et entre-mêlées. Il fallait que je le voie. Qu'il me dise que cette fille était folle. Qu'il m'avoue qu'il m'aime. Que je lui annonce que je porte son enfant.

Que je lui dise enfin que moi aussi je l'aime...

oO-Oo

Non, je me refusais à croire ce qu'elle m'avait dit. Harry n'avait pas pu me tromper avec elle. Il était attiré par moi, un homme, et non par elle, une femme. Dès qu'il rentrait de ses missions, c'est vers moi qu'il se précipitait. Je lui manquais. Il lui fallait mes bras, ma voix, mon odeur. Bref, c'est moi qu'il voulait. Pas elle. Non, surtout pas elle. Je pourrais supporter toutes les filles mais pas elle.

Après tout, si Harry aurait voulu me tromper, il aurait au moins pris une fille jolie. Pas cette espèce de protozoaire féminin dont le chromosome complémentaire est défectueux ! C'est vrai quoi, quand on prend une maîtresse, c'est pour sa beauté, sa jeunesse et ses prouesses sexuelles. Pas pour la petite rousse, sœur de son meilleur ami, qui bave sur son passage comme un escargot devant une bonne salade ! Pas la fille qu'on a vu rougir à chaque fois qu'il la croisait dans un couloir pendant des années. Pas l'espèce de clone de sa mère.

Mais... si c'était vrai ? Si Harry m'avait trompé parce qu'il préférait Ginny à moi. Par Viviane ! Il préfèrerait une rousse à un magnifique blond ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait dit déjà ? « J'ai aussi une certaine chose que tu n'as pas et qui le rendra totalement heureux. » Qu'est-ce que c'est, cette chose qui rendra Harry heureux ? Une chose que je n'ai pas ? Mais je possède tout ! Je suis le seul qualifié pour rendre Harry heureux, je sais que je peux le rendre heureux. Je peux rendre quelqu'un heureux. Je le sais. Non, Harry ne peut pas m'avoir trahi. Il ne l'aurait jamais fait.

Il m'aime. Je sais qu'il m'aime. Il est obligé de m'aimer. Parce que s'il ne m'aime pas, je ne m'en remettrait pas. Je ne peux pas être sans lui. Comment je ferai pour vivre sans lui ? On ne m'a pas appris à vivre sans lui. Il m'a appris à sourire, à rire. Il m'a appris la confiance et la bonté. C'est vrai, sans lui je serais resté cet être sans cœur que j'étais, juste assez bien pour obéir à mon père. J'aurais accepté de faire partie de la Brigade, l'année dernière. Je ne serais pas ami avec Théo. Je serais toujours aussi seul dans ma Maison, entouré de gens que je n'aime pas. J'aurais continué à détester Ron, alors que je l'adore. A mépriser Granger, alors qu'elle est si gentille.

Et j'aurais fini Mangemort. Un être cruel, froid et si seul.

Je ne peux définitivement pas perdre Harry. Sans lui, je crois bien que je ne suis rien. Sans lui... Harry il faut que tu viennes vers moi. Il faut que tu apparaisses devant moi, que tu me souries et que tu me prennes dans tes bras. Tu auras un visage fatigué, les traits tirés, les yeux cernés. Mais tu seras bien dans au creux de mes bras. Après tout, ils sont faits pour toi.

- Draco ?

Je sursautai. Théo était revenu sur ses pas, ne me voyant toujours pas arriver. Il regarda mon visage pâli par l'angoisse. Je lui souris, ravalant ma peine et ma terreur. Mais dans ma tête tournait une rengaine atroce, celle de la fin de mon bonheur. Mais j'aurais dû le voir venir. Une personne comme moi, fils d'un Mangemort, n'ayant jamais rien fait de bien dans sa vie, et bien, cette personne ne méritait pas autant de bonheur. Je ne méritais sûrement pas d'avoir dans ma vie quelqu'un comme Harry. Le héros, l'Elu.

- Pardon, j'étais dans mes pensées. Allons manger. Je meurs de faim, ma voix ne tremblait pas, et je m'en félicitai.

- Tu me caches quelque chose. Je le sais.

Je ne répondis pas. Je marchai, lui pris le bras et on partit tous les deux, côte à côte vers la Grande Salle. Je sentais le regard bleu de Théo fixé sur moi. Je savais que jamais il ne me poserait de question si je ne voulais pas répondre. Il n'était pas ainsi. Il savait garder le silence et respectait celui des autres. C'était un ami précieux pour moi.

Dans la Grande Salle, Harry et ses amis mangeaient tranquillement même si je remarquai que Harry le faisait avec moins d'entrain que d'ordinaire. Il touillait plus sa soupe qu'autre chose. Il releva ses beaux yeux vers moi quand j'entrai dans la pièce. Il me fit le signe de l'attendre après le repas. J'opinai. Je n'avais pas le choix. Il fallait bien que nous passions par là. Et en regardant la rousse à ses côtés, me narguant en exhibant sa victoire, je me sentis sur le point de vomir. C'était un peu comme si le petit être en moi se débattait aussi contre cette fin si proche.

Je ne mangeai rien de tout le repas. Je bus de l'eau jusqu'à plus soif. La foule autour de moi était comme un nuage dense et brouillé. J'étais seulement concentré sur les battements de mon cœur qui se faisait lourd dans ma poitrine. Je sentais comme un début de fissure en plein centre. J'avais besoin de lui. Il fallait qu'il lève ses yeux vers moi encore une fois. Regarde-moi Harry ! Que je lise dans tes yeux que tu n'es pas en train de me tuer.

Je me levai, dis au revoir à Théo qui me suivit des yeux. A la porte, je vis du coin de l'œil Harry se lever lui aussi. Je l'attendis dehors, tête baissée. Quand il sortit, il ne me prit pas dans ses bras comme toujours, il ne quémanda pas mes lèvres ni ne passa ses mains dans mes cheveux en me disant que je lui avais manqué. Il resta seulement debout en face de moi, comme une statue. Une statue de marbre, déterminée et intouchable.

- J'aimerais te parler seul à seul. Je vais aller prendre une douche d'abord. Peux-tu me rejoindre derrière l'arbuste ?

- Oui...

Je répondis si bas, incapable de parler plus fort, que je me demandai s'il m'avait entendu. Je ne le regardai toujours pas. Je vis seulement ses pieds faire demi-tour et partir vers la tour Gryffondor. J'ai eu envie de le suivre, de le forcer à me regarder et de l'embrasser. L'embrasser comme jamais personne ne pourra le faire, comme je ne l'ai jamais fait. Lui faire ressentir l'amour, la peine et la rage. Mais je ne le fis pas. J'avais trop peur de précipiter les choses. Je voulais le garder un peu pour moi encore quelques minutes.

Je me dirigeai seulement vers notre coin, dehors. Du côté du château en face du Saule Cogneur, se trouvait notre arbuste. Au printemps, il était en fleurs. En hiver, il était nu. Rachitiques, les fines branches partaient de son tronc pour se tendre vers le ciel comme des doigts crochus et tordus. Et moi, seul, j'eus peur. Je m'adossai aux pierres du mur de Poudlard. Ma rage, qui s'accumulait, devenait comme un monstre qui me dévorait les entrailles.

L'attitude coupable de Harry m'avait mis en rage après m'avoir tellement blessé. Alors c'est vrai ? Il m'a trompé avec cette pétasse ? Il en a eu marre de moi ? Il ne veut plus de moi ? Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je lui ai jamais rien demandé ! Je n'ai rien exigé de lui. J'ai accepté de tout lui donner. Mon corps, mon cœur et même un gosse ! J'avais trahi ma famille, compromis mon avenir, tourné le dos à mes croyances. J'essayais de voir le monde comme lui le voyait, de réfléchir à mes actes, à mes paroles pour qu'il soit fier de moi. J'ai été jusqu'à me renier moi-même. J'avais cadenassé ma fierté pour lui faire plaisir.

Quand il faisait des cauchemars, je restais éveillé pour le bercer. Je lui caressais les cheveux, embrassais son front. J'avais fait d'énormes efforts pour être plus doux, plus gentil. Moins arrogant, moins égoïste. Plus comme lui et moins comme moi. J'avais certes piqué des crises. Ma jalousie était devenue incontrôlable, presque risible. Mais qui ne le serait pas si l'homme qu'on aime si fort était dans les bras d'une autre, lui souriant, disparaissant avec elle. Donnant des nouvelles de temps en temps, quand il le pouvait. Des nouvelles de plus en plus rares, de moins en moins longues, comme si je disparaissais de ses pensées.

Je n'étais pas parfait. Même si j'aimais le dire, je n'étais pas parfait. Mais je faisais tellement d'efforts. C'était si dur de repousser ses anciennes manies pour en adopter des nouvelles. C'était tellement dur de se retenir de dire quelque chose parce qu'on savait que c'était méchant et que cela le blesserait. C'est dur parce que j'ai fait ça toute ma vie. Qu'on m'a enseigné à le faire. Mais je l'ai fait. J'ai tout fait !

Et au final ? Qu'y ai-je gagné ?

- Ah, tu es là...

Harry venait d'arriver. Je me forçai à relever la tête et à le regarder en face. Il était devant moi, après presque un mois sans le voir. En face, juste devant moi. Et pourtant si loin de moi. Il était fermement posté sur ses jambes, prêt à affronter la tempête. Il évitait mes yeux, semblant réfléchir. Je restai silencieux. Mais quand, au bout d'un moment, il ne dit rien, je parlai en premier :

- Tu m'as trompé ?

Il releva enfin la tête et plongea ses yeux dans les miens, et ne me quitta plus du regard. L'air étonné que je le sache. Pas même un peu coupable de sa trahison. Je le pris comme un affront, je me refusai à détourner les yeux.

- Réponds ! hurlai-je, désespéré.

- Qui te l'a dit ?

- Ginny, qui d'autre ? Elle est venue me voir pour me dire qu'elle savait pour nous et que tu as couché avec elle. Réponds-moi. M'as-tu trompé ?

- Oui.

J'aspirai de l'air difficilement entre mes sanglots que je voulais retenir. Et je ne baissai pas le regard. Jamais je ne lui ferais ce plaisir. Jamais on ne fera baisser les yeux à un Malfoy ! Je ne laisserai plus jamais personne me faire baisser les yeux. Je restai un moment silencieux, essayant de maîtriser ma voix, en gommant les tremblements.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je le voulais. Ginny et moi, on est ensemble. Je lui ai demandé si elle voulait sortir avec moi. Et elle a accepté et au bout d'un moment, et bien, ça s'est fait.

- Tu lui as demandé de sortir avec toi ? Alors qu'on est... qu'on est supposé être ensemble. On est censé être un couple. Pourquoi ?

Je n'arrivais plus à calmer mes tremblements. Ma voix tremblotait. Je sentais monter les larmes, mais j'étais bien trop anéanti pour m'en soucier. Mon cœur avait arrêté de battre.

- J'ai fait une erreur en sortant avec toi, continua-t-il d'une voix sombre et sans émotion. Passer tout ce temps sans toi me l'a fait comprendre. Tu étais une erreur. Je ne sais pas ce que tu m'as fait, mais jamais cela n'aurait dû arriver. Oui, tu étais une erreur. Une horrible et terrible erreur. Ginny m'a fait ouvrir les yeux sur toi, sur « nous ». Je n'aurais jamais été heureux avec toi. Je n'ai jamais été heureux avec toi. C'est comme si je sortais d'un brouillard.

- Tu mens...

- Non, je ne mens pas. Je l'aime, continua-t-il, un sourire tendre au visage. Elle a toujours été à mes côtés. Elle m'a soutenu. Elle est si forte, si belle, avec elle j'aurai une famille. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi. Je ne veux plus rien de toi. Ne me regarde plus, ne me parle plus et ne t'approche plus jamais de moi. C'est fini, Malfoy. Tout est fini.

- Non... non... rien n'est fini.

- Ce n'est plus à toi de décider. J'ai pris ma décision et je ne changerai pas d'avis.

- Non, Harry ! Tu ne comprends pas, tu ne peux pas me quitter.

Les larmes roulèrent de mes yeux, je m'approchai de lui, m'agrippai à son pull. Je ne contrôlais plus rien. Mon monde s'écroulait, ma vie tombait en ruines, mon cœur s'effritait en une fine poussière.

- Ne pars pas. J'ai tellement besoin de toi. Harry... tu ne peux pas faire ça.

Il saisit mes poignets et me força à le lâcher.

- Non...

Il lâcha mes bras et se retourna pour partir.

- Non ! Harry, non ! Ne pars pas ! Ne m'abandonne pas ! Je t'en prie ! Je t'en prie ! Harry ! **Harry **!

Il ne se retourna pas. Je tombai à genoux par terre. Ma bouche appelait inlassablement Harry. Je ne voyais plus rien. Le monde autour de moi était flou. Complètement flou. Le flou de mes larmes.

Perdu.

Seul.

Gelé.

Je ne contrôlais vraiment plus rien. Ma respiration s'emballait, mes sanglots se bousculaient dans ma gorge, mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de moi, espérant combler le vide en moi. J'étais si vide. Mon cœur était un trou béant dans ma poitrine, comme attaqué par de l'acide. Mon ventre, empli de vie, me faisait mal.

Harry...

Je fixai une pierre noire sur le sol. Je la fixai et me figeai. C'était comme si je m'étais déconnecté de mon corps. Ce n'était pas moi, ce jeune homme qui pleurait. Ce n'était pas moi, ce jeune homme qui se balançait d'avant en arrière, d'arrière en avant. Puis j'arrêtai de penser. Mon cerveau s'éteignit. J'arrêtai tout mouvement. Je suis resté ainsi, sans bouger, fixant cette pierre noire, pendant des heures. Dans le froid. Sous le vent.

Je revins à moi quand une forme floue se pencha sur moi. Je ne voyais plus la pierre. Je relevai les yeux lentement, le corps trop lourd pour aller vite. C'était Théo. Il retira son manteau et me le mit autour des épaules. Je ne bougeai pas. Je ne me réchauffai pas. Plus rien ne pourrait plus jamais me donner chaud. Je sentais que mon sang s'était transformé en un liquide froid et visqueux dans mes veines. Sang pompé par un cœur en morceaux battant comme il pouvait pour maintenir mon corps en vie.

Mon corps qui avait perdu son âme.

Théo, n'ayant pas de réponses à ses questions que je n'entendais de toute façon pas, me prit dans ses bras et me berça. Doucement, il caressa mes cheveux. Tendrement, il frotta mon dos. Par dessus son épaule, je vis la pierre noire. Alors je la fixai, sans bouger, au creux des bras de Théo. Théo qui resta avec moi pendant tout ce temps. Théo qui resta avec moi en me berçant. Théo qui se résolut à me soulever dans ses bras, quand ma peine me fit perdre conscience.

C'était fini. Tout était fini...

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

A la semaine prochaine.


	23. Chapter 22

**Titre** : Ni personne d'autre

**Disclamer** : Rien à moi, tout à JKR

**Paring** : HP/DM

**Rating** : M

**Note** : Bonjour tout le monde! Je vais faire court, j'ai rien à dire! ^^'' Donc je remercie Querty pour sa correction et vous tous de me lire!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 23:

Pour moi être au chômage, c'est pire que le bagne. Je n'ai rien à faire. J'avais déjà récuré toute la maison de Rogue, jusqu'à aller ranger son grenier qui n'avait pas vu l'ombre d'un plumeau depuis des années. Et tout ça à la main, bien entendu, sinon ça ne m'aurait pas occupé plus de dix minutes. Et encore, seulement si j'avais fait semblant de chercher dans un bouquin les formules. Chienne de vie. Heureusement que Rogue n'était pas au courant que je suis sans emploi. Sinon, j'imaginais d'ici la crise ! Ni une ni deux, je me retrouverais père célibataire vivant chez son père comme une pauvre âme pathétique qui n'arrive pas à s'assumer. Alors là, pas question ! Donc tous les matins, je faisais semblant de me lever pour aller travailler, j'emmenais Gaby à l'école et puis... je traînais dehors, regardant les petites annonces en attendant que Severus ne soit plus chez lui. Chienne de vie.

Bon, je vais aussi chez moi quand je sais qu'il reste chez lui. Ça lui arrive parfois de n'avoir aucun congrès auquel assister, ou de potion à faire chez un particulier, ou des amis à aller visiter. Et quand je suis chez moi, je fais le ménage, pourquoi changer les bonnes habitudes ? Mon appart' n'a jamais été aussi propre depuis que je n'ai plus de boulot. En même temps, il n'y a plus de gosse de cinq ans qui me dégueulasse mon travail avec ses bottes pleines de boue ! Ni ses satanées traces de feutres sur mon mur ! Chienne de vie !

Je ne supporte pas rester sans rien faire. Déjà jeune, je n'aimais pas ça. J'aimais bouger, faire des activités, être en mouvement ! Mais là... j'en suis presque à souhaiter que mon fils revienne de l'école pour avoir quelque chose à faire. Alors forcément, je mitonne de bons petits plats qui plaisent à tout le monde. Rien que pour ça, Rogue voudrait que je reste avec lui. Bah oui, il a une boniche et une cuisinière rien que pour lui, et gratuit en plus. De plus, j'en suis à mon cinquième pot de Häagen-daz au chocolat, j'ai même embrayé sur les Kinder Pingui. Et quand j'en arrive à manger les Kinder Pingui de mon fils, c'est que je suis au bord du gouffre.

Tous les jours, Théo m'envoie par hibou les petites annonces du jour suivant mais ils demandent beaucoup trop de diplômes et moi, ça me déprime. Mes pauvres petites BUSE ne me servent à rien. Bon j'ai toujours mon O en potion mais il n'est rien s'il n'est pas suivi par un O pour les ASPIC. Je suis foutu. Alors je déprime. Parce que je sais qu'un jour, quand je n'aurai plus d'économies et que mes allocations ne suffiront plus, je serais obligé de demander de l'aide à Severus et je ne veux pas !

Ah oui, vivement que les fêtes passent que je puisse enfin retourner chez moi. Comme ça, je n'aurai plus à faire semblant de rien. Je n'aurai plus à trouver des excuses à Severus pour être en pyjama et peignoir quand il rentre de ses rendez-vous. Ah ! Mon four sonne. Je sortis mon gratin dauphinois bien chaud et fumant que je posai au centre d'une table parfaitement dressée, comme dans mon ancien lieu de travail. Je regardai mon œuvre avec bonheur. J'effaçai un pli imaginaire de ma nappe blanche que j'avais nettoyée puis repassée directement sur la table à manger pour qu'elle soit parfaite. Je m'étonnais moi-même du point auquel j'étais arrivé. Surtout que Gabriel allait arriver et manger comme un porc ! J'ai pas encore réussi à lui apprendre à être propre...

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Ça devait être Théo et mon fils. Mon meilleur ami s'était proposé d'aller me chercher le petit pour me laisser le temps de chercher un nouveau job. Qu'il est gentil. Comme si j'avais vraiment besoin qu'on me retire une activité dans mes journées interminables, tssk... Je les accueillis quand même avec le sourire. Le sourire un peu crispé de celui qui veut se pendre. Théo marqua un temps d'arrêt en me regardant. Il fut probablement étonné par ma tenue, à moins que ce ne soit mes cheveux, ou bien mes pantoufles Bob l'éponge. Allez savoir.

- Gabriel, si tu allais jouer dans ta chambre, dit Théo en tapotant de dos de mon fils. Draco il faut qu'on parle sérieusement.

Il retira sa longue robe de sorcier pour dévoiler son pantalon en cuir et son T-shirt bien ajusté qui rendait justice à ses heures de musculation qu'il avait fait pour prendre du poids. Je me mis malgré moi à baver sur son postérieur. Merlin qu'il était bien foutu. Et s'il avait pas été mon meilleur ami, presque mon frère, je me serais jeté à ses pieds pour qu'il me prenne.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Si tu en es réduit à baver sur moi - littéralement ! - c'est que tu es en manque ! Toi mon petit père, je vais te faire sortir de ton trou et t'emmener dans un endroit où tu pourras allègrement te faire sauter !

Ce mot me ramena de mon monde de mec en manque. Je pense même être arrivé à un point où je ne sais même plus ce que c'est qu'un orgasme.

- Non mais pour qui tu me prends ? Je suis père de famille, je ne vais pas sortir pour me faire sauter ! D'ailleurs, je ne me suis jamais fait sauter !

- Alors comment Potter t'as fait ton gosse ? Il a éjaculé sur...

- Théo ! m'exclamai-je. Tu veux bien arrêter de parler comme ça ?

- Je suis vulgaire, et alors ? Si y a que ça pour te faire prendre conscience que tu es en manque... C'est pas de ma faute si tu n'as pas eu de relation sexuelle depuis l'Antiquité.

Je n'étais pas foncièrement d'accord pour le repère historique, cela ne faisait pas si longtemps. Et il y a beaucoup d'hommes et de femmes qui, dans le même cas que moi, n'ont pas eu de relations sexuelles eux aussi. Et puis je ne suis pas en manque. Pour être en manque, il faudrait avoir envie de coucher, et même d'imaginer coucher pour un rien. Genre, voir son meilleur ami dans un pantalon de cuir bien serré et se mettre à fantasmer. Voilà la définition d'un type en manque...

Chienne de vie !

- Puis t'as vu comment tu es habillé ? Si ça ce n'est pas un signe que tu as jeté l'éponge... Tu as un bandeau dans les cheveux et ils sont horriblement sales et gras. C'est moi où tu as un bouton sur le front ? Et puis franchement le pyjama, quoi ! T'as pas trouvé plus ringard que les petits carreaux genre bucheron canadien ?

Dans une autre époque, j'aurais filé vers la glace la plus proche pour vérifier si j'avais vraiment un bouton sur le visage. Mais là, j'avais vraiment pas envie. Je fis une grimace qui pour moi voulait dire « m'en fous » et Théo le savait bien. Il pratiquait le draconien depuis de longues années. Il s'approcha, me prit par le bras et m'emmena vers la salle de bains.

- Bon, je m'en fiche que tu ne sois pas d'accord mais je vais te faire sortir de gré ou de force. Alors tu vas me prendre une douche et te laver ses cheveux de merde que tu as sur le crâne. Je vais fouiller dans tes affaires pour essayer de trouver des vêtements potables et on sort ! Rogue est déjà au courant et j'en ai parlé avec Gabriel, et si tu ne fais pas ce que je dis, je te jure que je n'hésiterai pas à rapporter que tu n'as plus de boulot à ton parrain !

- Tu es un monstre...

- Il fallait mieux choisir tes amis !

Il me tira par le bras et m'obligea à monter les escaliers de la maison de Rogue. Pour faire bonne figure, je me retins au mur pour l'empêcher de me forcer à prendre une douche. Bon, je n'avais rien contre les douches, j'en prends une par jour, mais je voulais le faire juste pour être propre et non pas pour me faire beau. Puis de toute façon, qui voudra de moi ? On peut pas dire que les prétendants se bousculent aux portillons !

- Et pourquoi penses-tu que tu n'as pas de prétendants ? répliqua aussitôt Théo alors qu'il essayait de me faire lâcher le mur auquel j'étais accroché. Il faut que tu sortes de chez toi et que tu rencontres du monde ! Mais bordel, lâche ce mur Draco ou je te coupe les mains !

- Oui, c'est sûr, j'aurai encore plus de succès en étant manchot ! Abruti d'ami à la con !

- Je vais te noyer dans la douche, tu verras, et je donnerai ton corps à la science !

- Va crever !

- Allez tous les deux en Enfer mais en silence ! grogna Rogue, qui sortait de sa chambre.

Il croisa les bras et leva _un_ sourcil. Petit ,j'avais toujours été obnubilé par son sourcil et je m'étais entraîné pendant des années à le faire. Mais maintenant que je suis aussi un expert en haussement _du_ sourcil, je ne trouve plus cela fascinant. Théo me lâcha les bras et je m'écartai du mur. On avait l'air d'enfants pris en faute. On s'échangea des regards complices pendant que Severus nous fusillait du regard pour avoir fait du bruit dans la maison.

- Papaaaaaaaaa ! hurla d'une voix stridente mon fils.

Il déboula dans le couloir, un grand sourire aux lèvres, son bonnet encore sur la tête, ses mains tendues devant lui. Il s'approcha de moi et mit ses mains sous mon nez, ou du moins, le plus haut possible pour lui et ses petites jambes.

- Regarde papa !

Ses mains avaient de grosses plaques rouges.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? C'est quoi ces plaques ? Tu les as depuis combien de temps ?

- Depuis tout à l'heure.

- Bah, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? demanda Théo, une petite grimace au visage.

- Ben tu m'as rien demandé tonton...

C'est évident, voyons. Je pris les mains du gosse dans les miennes et les mis près d'une source de lumière pour mieux observer les plaques. Rogue vint à côté de moi et regarda lui aussi. Cela me semblait plus ressembler à une réaction allergique. Une simple potion à la _cortisona_ et le problème sera réglé. Je me demande si Rogue en a une ici...

- C'est certainement une allergie. Tu as touché quelque chose en particulier ?

- Non...

- Severus, tu as une potion à la _cortisona_? Si c'est une allergie, ça partira rapidement.

- Non ! hurla mon fils, retirant ses mains des miennes.

- Quoi encore ?

- Mais non, faut pas toucher ! Je suis en train de devenir en zombie. C'est trop cool !

Merlin, faites des gosses qu'ils disent ! Je regardai Gaby se barricader dans sa chambre pour pouvoir se transformer en zombie comme il le souhaitait. Je lui courus après et ce fut le branle-bas de combat pour attraper le monstre, lui faire prendre sa potion et le persuader qu'être un humain c'était aussi « cool » que d'être un zombie. Et entre deux chouinements du gosse, je me suis fait la réflexion que grâce à lui, je n'ai pas été obligé de sortir mais je déchantai bien vite quand il demanda à Théo avec un grand sourire :

- Pourquoi tu es habillé comme un coy-boy, tonton ?

- Cow-boy, le corrigeai-je par automatisme alors que Théo répondait :

- C'était pour aller dans un endroit de grands avec ton père, répondit Théo. Tu me trouves beau ?

- Ouais ! Trop cool !

- Et ton papa ?

Mon fils me regarda un moment, puis avec toujours son grand sourire, il se retourna vers son parrain et s'exclama.

- Pas cool !

Chienne de vie...

oO-Oo

Cette pièce ne me rappelait pas tellement de bons souvenirs. La fissure que cette journée occasionna dans la relation fusionnelle que mon père et moi avions a commencé dans cette pièce. La salle d'attente était toujours vide pour conserver la confidentialité des patients. Il y avait encore les bibelots sur les étagères que j'avais eu envie de voler étant jeune. Pour le moment, j'avais plus envie de les jeter sur les murs. Même en étant des objets, ces satanées choses semblaient trop heureuses pour que je puisse le supporter. Je serrai ma robe de sorcier sur moi comme j'avais l'habitude de faire depuis quelque temps. Cachant mon ventre.

Cela faisait deux semaines que Ha... que Potter m'avait quitté. Je m'étais juré de ne rien lui dire sur mon état. Cela ne le regardait plus. Cela ne regardait que moi. C'était mon problème. Juste mon problème. J'essaie de garder la tête haute mais je ne leurre personne. Potter et l'autre là, la rousse, savent parfaitement que je suis blessé. J'ai supplié Potter de ne pas me quitter. Si c'est pas un indice sur mon état d'esprit actuel ça !

Je sentis mes yeux picoter de nouveau. Je les fermai et pris une grande respiration. J'avais juré de ne plus pleurer. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, mon visage ne montrait plus de trace de douleur. Je parlais donc des bibelots. Non, justement je ne parlais pas de ces stupides bibelots trop joyeux pour moi, non je parlais de cette pièce... Oh et puis merde, je ne parlais de rien !

- Monsieur Malfoy, fit la secrétaire qui venait me chercher.

Je me levai et la suivis jusqu'au cabinet du docteur Klair. Il avait toujours l'air d'un gentil homme avec son sourire de charmeur de serpent, le même que quand je suis allé le voir à mes quatorze ans. Quand j'ai appris que j'étais un Sibyllin, capable de porter un enfant. Il avait peut-être un peu vieilli. Une ride ou deux sur le front, quelques cheveux blancs sur le dessus de la tête mais sinon tout était exactement comme avant. Il me serra la main et m'invita à m'asseoir. Ce que je fis. Il avait cette façon de me regarder comme si j'étais le plus beau diamant du monde... Ou comme un cobaye. Je savais que ce Médicomage était un spécialiste dans les affaires dites sales. Il était le Médicomage des Mangemorts mais aussi des personnes qui ne veulent pas qu'on connaisse leur secret.

Un peu comme moi.

Pour lui, je devais être une perle rare. Mais je ne connaissais que lui pour m'aider. J'avais beaucoup réfléchi et ma décision était prise.

- Bien, Monsieur Malfoy, vous me semblez en pleine forme. Qu'est-ce qui vous ammène donc ici ? demanda-t-il, les mains croisées sur son imposant bureau.

- Je suis venu pour me faire examiner. Je... je suis enceint.

- Hmm hm, en effet. J'imagine que si votre père n'est pas présent, c'est qu'il n'est pas au courant ?

- Occupez-vous de vos affaires...

Son sourire s'agrandit et il se leva. Il m'indiqua un paravent où je pourrais mettre la blouse blanche, le temps qu'il prépare la salle. Je me déshabillai et pliai soigneusement mes vêtements. Je ne regardai pas mon ventre une seule seconde. J'enfilai la blouse et me rendis dans la salle où je m'installai dans le fauteuil incliné. Klair posa un drap blanc sur mes jambes et remonta ma blouse pour dévoiler mon ventre rond. Je détournai les yeux. Il sortit sa baguette et incanta. La même fumée bleutée que la première fois fit son apparition, montrant au docteur l'intérieur de mon ventre.

- Oh... ah oui en effet, fit le docteur en bougeant sa baguette sur mon ventre. Bien, commençons les examens...

- Pas la peine ! Ce n'est pas pour vérifier que tout va bien que je suis venu. Débarrassez-en moi.

- Vous en débarrasser ? Vous voulez dire... avorter ?

- Oui, c'est exactement ce que j'ai dit!

- Il est interdit d'avorter.

- Pourquoi croyez-vous que je sois venu vous voir ? Ce n'est sûrement pas parce que vous êtes un honnête citoyen !

- Monsieur Malfoy, soupira-t-il en retirant sa baguette et remettant ma blouse en place, je ne peux pas vous retirer le fœtus. Pour deux raisons, déjà vous êtes un homme, un Sibyllin, et il est extrêmement dangereux de vous faire avorter, votre chance de survie ne serait que de 60%. Ensuite, vous êtes à presque trois mois de grossesse. Il est trop tard pour le faire.

- Vous ne comprenez pas ! m'exclamai-je en me redressant en position assise. Si mon père l'apprend, il va me tuer et je ne plaisante pas. Alors je m'en fiche que ce soit dangereux ou trop tard ! Je veux me débarrasser de cette chose !

- Impossible.

Il se releva avec un visage contrit. J'étais foutu. Je me rallongeai un moment, me résumant un peu ma situation. J'étais seul, enceint, le père me détestait, mon père me détestait et je ne pouvais même pas me débarrasser du fœtus. Je ne pourrai bientôt plus le cacher. Dans ce cas là, comment je ferai pour que mon père ne le sache pas. Surtout que c'est bientôt les vacances de Noël, je vais devoir rentrer chez moi. Mes parents le verront. J'en suis sûr.

- Vous savez, Monsieur Malfoy, si vous ne voulez pas de cet enfant, beaucoup de couples seront absolument ravis de s'en occuper.

- Aucun couple ne l'aura pour la simple et bonne raison que mon père va me tuer pour avoir mis au monde un bâtard ! Pour m'être fait engrosser.

- Je ne peux rien pour vous, jeune homme, sauf le mettre au monde quand il arrivera.

Je sortis du fauteuil et partis me rhabiller dans la pièce adjacente sans répondre. J'étais déjà un homme mort. A moins que...

oO-Oo

Faut vraiment avoir un grain en moins pour faire ce que je fais. Pourquoi j'ai eu envie d'aller m'aérer avec mon gosse dans le parc ? En plein hiver, alors qu'il fait un froid de canard. Et je me les pèle. En plus, je ne peux décemment pas aller dans le bac à sable jouer avec Gaby pour me réchauffer. Non, moi, je dois rester sur mon banc minable, à faire semblant de lire un livre alors que je remue mes sombres pensées. Gaby jouait avec le sable froid du bac à sable et trouvait amusant que le sable soit plus solide que d'habitude ce qui lui permettait de faire un grand château fort.

Il est mignon celui-là quand il s'y met. Il était concentré sur sa construction et sortait sa langue sous l'effort. Avec sa pelle, il creusait le bac pour faire un tas à l'endroit où il érigerait son château. Il avait même déjà préparé des bouts de bois pour consolider sa construction. Un jour, j'ai lu quelque part que vers six ans, en jouant à des jeux de construction, on peut deviner les talents de nos enfants. Certains sont plus dans la logique, d'autres dans la prévoyance, d'autres dans l'aménagement et ainsi de suite. Le mien est prévoyant. C'est plutôt cool comme truc je trouve.

Bon, j'ouvris mon livre et lus un paragraphe avant de m'arrêter et de penser que c'était Théo qui m'avait prêté le bouquin. Quand je pense à lui, j'essaie de me mettre à sa place. Si après plusieurs années d'amitié, de fraternité plus tard, toute l'aide que j'aurais donné me revenait en pleine face pour un mensonge, comment aurais-je réagi ? Je ne suis pas aussi bon que lui. Théo mérite tout l'amour du monde, j'aimerais tellement le rendre heureux. Faire quelque chose pour qu'il souris plus, qu'il soit moins seul, mais je ne vois pas trop quoi.

Je relevai les yeux et vis qu'un autre petit garçon avait rejoint Gaby dans son bac à sable. Il devait être un peu plus vieux que mon fils. Il avait une de ces dégaines : son pantalon était sale de boue, comme s'il s'était amusé à sauter dans les flaques d'eau. Il avait un bonnet de travers et son écharpe pendait sur son épaule négligemment. Gaby, toujours accroupi dans son sable, le regardait un peu méfiant. Le gamin lui parla avec animation d'une voix aiguë et finalement mon fils accepta que le garçon s'amuse avec lui.

C'était mignon à cet âge. Mais où était donc sa mère ? Je regardai autour de moi pour la trouver quand je captai que, derrière moi, se tenait une personne que je ne voulais pas voir même pour un million de gallions... - bon, peut-être pas, mais l'idée était là - Potter. Je me relevai, faisant tomber mon livre par terre, prêt à lui hurler dessus, quand il leva ses mains, paumes vers moi, en signe d'apaisement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu me suis ? Veux-tu bien arrêter de me harceler ?

- Alors d'un, je ne te harcèle pas ! De deux je ne te suis pas. Et enfin de trois, je suis là pour le gosse là-bas, qui joue avec Gaby.

- Alors comme tu ne peux pas avoir Gabriel, tu te jettes sur un autre gamin qui n'a rien demandé ?

- Quoi ? Mais pas du tout, Teddy est mon filleul ! Je le garde régulièrement quand sa grand-mère est trop fatiguée pour s'en occuper. Je ne faisais qu'une sortie avec lui.

- Du côté Moldu ?

- Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait des barrières entre ce monde et lui, répondit Potter du tac au tac.

- Dans mon quartier ?

Potter se mordit la lèvre, essaya de trouver une réplique mais finalement abandonna. Je soupirai et ramassai le livre de Théo qui, heureusement, était tomber sur un espace goudronné pas trop mouillé. Sinon mon meilleur ami m'aurait atomisé. Je me rassis sur mon siège et fit mine d'ignorer l'homme que j'aime qui me rejoignit sur le banc. Je l'observai du coin de l'œil en continuant de faire semblant de lire.

Il portait un grand manteau noir sur un pull bleu dont le col dépassait. Je trouvais toujours étrange de voir son visage sans ses lunettes. Je le trouvais plus mignon avec, il semblait plus lui-même. Et sa manie de les remonter sur son nez avec son index, il le faisait souvent quand il était gêné. Et ses cheveux lisses et bien coiffés, quoi qu'un peu longs, parfaitement plaqués sur son crâne bien que je voyais quelques mèches qui voulaient se rebeller. Il avait les joues rougies par le froid. Ses grandes mains étaient gentiment posées sur ses genoux. Il regardait les enfants jouer dans le bac à sable sans ciller. Il était gêné d'être près de moi, ça se sentait et ça se voyait.

- L'examen est terminé ? me demanda soudainement Potter.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- De toi en train de me reluquer.

- Pff, égocentrique en plus de ça...

Il ricana, joyeux. Il se tourna sur le banc pour mieux me regarder. Il se mordait les lèvres et je le trouvais horrible de me tenter de la sorte. Je mourrais d'envie de l'embrasser. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler et je fis un gros effort sur moi-même pour l'écouter au lieu de le dévorer.

- Je voulais m'excuser encore une fois pour Gabriel. Je n'aurais pas dû aller le voir alors que tu ne le voulais pas. Tu es son père, tu as tous les droits sur lui. Je ne peux pas m'y opposer. Pardonne-moi.

- Gabriel n'a rien eu au final. Mais... j'imagine que j'ai aussi ma part de responsabilité dans cette histoire. Mais je ne pense pas être encore prêt à te pardonner. Tu m'en demandes trop...

- Je sais. Enfin, j'imagine. Mais, Draco, je voudrais seulement te parler de quelque chose.

Je ne répondis pas mais je pensais me douter de ce qu'il voudrait.

- Quand on s'est revu pour la première fois... Tu sais, à la rentrée de Gabriel, je t'avais demandé un moment pour pouvoir te dire quelque chose.

Ah. Ouais, je m'attendais pas à ça.

- Oui, et alors ?

- Pourrais-tu m'accorder ces quelques minutes pour te parler ? Après ça, tu auras toutes les cartes en mains pour décider de la suite. Tu veux bien ?

Je jetai un regard à mon fils qui jouait comme un petit fou sous la direction du filleul de Potter. Mais de qui était cet enfant à la base ? Aucune idée. Ron et Granger sont encore en vie et aux dernières nouvelles n'ont pas d'enfants. Concentre-toi, Draco !

- Très bien, je t'écoute.

- Et bien... commença-t-il, en soufflant pour se donner du courage, c'est assez difficile à dire. Surtout après tout ce qui s'est passé depuis le temps. Mais je voulais te parler de nous et surtout de notre rupture, de notre histoire. J'ai été si idiot à l'époque... Je pensais que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. J'y avais beaucoup pensé, quand j'arrivais pas à dormir la nuit. Je mourrais de peur pour toi. J'avais peur que ton père te fasse du mal, peur qu'il t'oblige à être un Mangemort. J'ai essayé de t'imaginer te battant contre ton père, ou même te battant tout court. J'avais peur pour toi.

- C'est idiot. Je sais me battre, me défendre...

- Chut ! Laisse-moi finir. Je sais tout ça. Je sais que tu aurais pu te défendre. Même que tu aurais pu faire ce que Nott a fait. Je le savais. Mais j'avais peur pour toi, et il n'y avait pas que ça. J'étais le seul à pouvoir tuer Voldemort. Le seul. Et d'aussi loin que je me souvienne j'ai toujours été persuadé que je n'y survivrais pas. Je le sentais. Mais j'étais prêt à donner ma vie pour tuer Voldemort, pour faire cesser cette guerre. Prêt à tout pour que tu vives dans un monde en paix. Pour que Ron et Hermione puissent fonder leur famille sans danger. Pour qu'il n'y ait plus d'orphelins comme moi. Et, dans le noir, je me suis mis à ta place, je me posais cette question : « Comment je pourrais vivre en sachant que tu es mort ? » J'ai su que je ne pourrais tout simplement pas.

Potter ne me regardait plus maintenant. Il fixait l'horizon en se confiant à moi. Et moi, mes mains tremblaient sous l'émotion.

- Alors pour t'épargner la douleur de ma mort, je voulais que tu arrêtes de m'aimer et que tu me détestes à la place. Je me disais que si tu me haïssais, il serait plus facile pour toi de continuer à vivre après ma mort. Je ne voulais que ça... que tu continues à vivre, que tu sois heureux. Même si ça n'aurait pas été avec moi. Alors je t'ai quitté avec toute la cruauté nécessaire qu'il fallait que je t'inflige. J'ai dit des mots que je n'aurais jamais pensé dire un jour. J'ai fait des gestes qui m'étaient impossibles jusque là de faire. J'ai essayé de ne pas t'entendre pleurer, d'ignorer tes cris, ta peine. Pour te protéger de ma mort.

Les beaux yeux verts de Potter s'humidifiaient et il ferma les yeux pour se reprendre. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il les plongea dans les miens. Il me sondait de son regard comme il savait si bien le faire. Il s'approcha de moi sur le banc et me toucha la joue avec ses mains refroidies par le vent d'hiver.

- Et Ginny ? Tu n'as jamais couché avec elle quand nous étions ensemble?

- Non, jamais. Mais quand tu m'en as parlé, je me suis dit que je devais m'en servir. Mais je n'aurais jamais pu la toucher alors que j'étais avec toi. Mais après je lui en ai voulu. Parce qu'elle aussi t'avait fait de mal. Je devais me faire violence pour ne pas te supplier à genoux de me pardonner du mal que je te faisais. Et puis, un jour, tu as disparu. Et à la fin de cette foutue guerre, je t'ai cherché mais je n'ai pas réussi à te trouver. Alors je me suis résigné à refaire ma vie. A la faire auprès d'une personne pour qui j'ai beaucoup d'affection. Mais je n'ai jamais pu t'oublier.

Sa main sur ma joue remonta dans mes cheveux où Potter joua avec mes mèches blondes tout en me dévorant du regard, comme avant, lorsqu'on était ensemble. Avant cette guerre. Avant son choix.

- J'étais enceint. Tu m'avais abandonné. Je ne pouvais pas rester.

- Je comprends maintenant. Je n'aurais jamais pensé, malgré tous mes scénarios, que tu puisses disparaître. Je comptais te reconquérir si d'aventure je survivais. Je n'avais jamais imaginé ma vie sans toi...

- Mais tu es marié maintenant.

- Rien ne changera le fait que c'est toi que...

- Non ! Non, ne le dis pas, m'exclamai-je en me reculant, retirant sa main de mes cheveux. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me le dises...

- Très bien... Tu as raison.

- Tu es marié.

- Je sais... Je me suis engagé. Et je respecte mes engagements.

Mais c'est pas vrai. Et moi qui pensais que ma vie ne pouvait pas devenir encore plus compliquée. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a dit tout ça ? Pourquoi ? Ma vie était plus simple quand je pensais qu'il m'avait utilisé et jeté comme un mouchoir usagé. Et maintenant, il est question de ma responsabilité dans cette histoire. J'aurais pu faire confiance à Potter. J'aurais pu me persuader qu'il m'aim... qu'il voulait de moi. Au lieu de ça, je suis parti et je me suis caché. Tout aurait été différent... tout aurait été tellement mieux.

- J'ai tout gâché, murmurai-je.

- Non c'est de ma faute. J'aurais pas dû faire ce que j'ai fait. J'aurais dû t'en parler. Ou... je ne sais pas. Mais sûrement pas me servir de ta jalousie envers Ginny. Je savais qu'elle était une corde sensible pour toi. J'aurais dû réfléchir un peu plus. Tu aurais eu le temps de me dire que tu étais enceint et j'aurais réagi autrement.

- J'ai été borné. J'aurais dû te présenter Gabriel à la fin de la guerre au lieu d'être aussi fier et le garder pour moi. Me complaire dans mon rôle de victime. J'ai été si égoïste... Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que Gabriel me haïsse en grandissant.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu es un père fantastique.

Je me relevai, incapable de rester assis. Je fis quelques pas et Potter me suivit pour poser ses mains sur mes épaules et me forcer à me retourner. Il était si proche de moi. Nous étions deux beaux imbéciles pour avoir gâché ainsi nos vies. Cinq ans pour rien. J'avais envie de pleurer.

- Et on peut rien y faire maintenant ? continua Potter. On sera obligé de vivre chacun de notre côté ?

- Oui...

- Ne pourrions-nous pas être amis ? Se voir de temps à autres ?

- Non... c'est trop dur.

Et Gabriel ? Il n'est pas obligé de subir les choix de ses parents. Il devrait tout avoir. Mon ange devrait tout avoir. Être le garçon le plus heureux du monde pour avoir eu un père comme moi. Potter lâcha mes épaules puis s'écarta, la tête basse. Il eut un petit sourire contrit et appela son filleul pour partir. Il me regarda, souffla et me fit un petit signe de main avant de partir en prenant la main du petit garçon au cheveux étrangement bleus.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Gabriel qui avait le regard fixé sur Potter qu'il voyait partir. Mon fils s'était attaché à son père. Je passai frénétiquement de mon fils à l'homme que j'aimais. Je pouvais le faire. Je pouvais partager mon trésor. Un trésor que Potter m'avait donné. Je pouvais supporter d'avoir Potter comme élément constant de ma vie. Après tout, il a toujours été un élément de ma vie. Je courus rattraper Potter en lui prenant le bras. Il se tourna vers moi, étonné.

- Je dois arrêter de ne penser qu'à moi, ces cinq dernières années m'ont appris cette chose. Je sais qu'il me sera difficile de te voir souvent sans avoir cette douleur au cœur mais pour Gaby je suis prêt à le supporter.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- D'un droit de visite. Tu pourras venir chez moi, tous les dimanches, pour le voir l'après-midi. Et quand j'aurai plus confiance en toi et en tes capacités à t'occuper de mon fils, je lui dirai qui tu es pour lui et tu pourras le voir plus souvent. Ça te va ?

- Ce serait la plus belle chose dans ce monde. Voir mon fils et parler un peu avec toi. Mon bonheur ne dépend pas de grand chose au fond.

- Tu sais où j'habite ?

- Oui...

- Alors à dimanche. Vers 15 heures.

Potter opina de la tête avant de me toucher une dernière fois la joue, un sourire avait fleuri sur ses lèvres et quand j'annonçai la nouvelle à mon fils et que j'entendis son rire joyeux, je sus que j'avais fait le bon choix. C'est ainsi que Potter fit de nouveau partie de ma vie : par un droit de visite.

* * *

_A suivre..._

* * *

A la semaine prochaine!


	24. Chapter 24

**Titre** : Ni personne d'autre

**Disclamer** : Rien à moi, tout à JKR

**Paring** : HP/DM

**Rating** : M

**Note** : Bonjour tout le monde! Voici un chapitre spéciale (que j'ai oublier de vous annoncer la semaine dernière pour vous faire saliver :p). Voilà les pensées profondes de Harry, Héros National et mal aimé dans cette histoire! héhé! xD Merci à ma bêta pour sa correction!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

chapitre 24:

(Pov Harry)

La nuit avait toujours eu une signification particulière pour moi. Je ne l'aimais pas. J'ai toujours, malgré les années, peur des cauchemars. Peur d'entendre de nouveau les cris de ma mère, de sentir les yeux écarlates de Voldemort sur moi. Je sais que je suis le plus pathétique des Gryffondors. Alors je dors les rideaux ouverts sur la nuit pour avoir un point de repère, un peu de lumière. Et puis de là, je peux regarder la Lune.

Ginny, qui dort à côté de moi, a mis un cache yeux pour ne pas être gênée par la lumière, elle qui aime dormir dans le noir. Elle fut assez gentille de faire cette concession pour moi. Mais si elle savait ce à quoi je pensais en regardant dehors, elle fermerait les rideaux épais et me laisserait dans le noir. Je tournai la tête vers elle et regardait ses cheveux de feu étalés sur le coussin blanc. C'était d'autres cheveux que je voudrais regarder. Ils lui faisaient comme une auréole autour de sa tête, il était tellement beau.

Draco...

Ses cheveux étaient aussi clairs, aussi blonds, que la couleur de la Lune, c'est pour ça que j'aime la regarder. Oui, je sais, ça fait cul-cul la praline mais que voulez-vous ? J'ai le droit comme tout le monde de me faire une crise de guimauve. Surtout qu'il me manque... Il me manque depuis des années et, depuis des années, je rêve de le retrouver. Déjà avant de le revoir, mes yeux étaient attirés par les chevelures blondes que je croisais. Mais ce n'était jamais lui. Et maintenant, il est si près de moi et je n'ai pas le droit de le toucher. Alors que j'en rêve tellement. Il a à peine changé, son corps est toujours aussi magnifique, son odeur toujours aussi envoûtante et son regard... je tuerais pour qu'il me regarde.

Mais, malheureusement, je suis marié. C'est horrible de dire ça ! _Je_ suis horrible ! Comment je peux penser une telle chose ? Le mariage n'est pas censé rendre heureux ? Je ne sais pas. Je pensais être heureux avant, au début. Même si depuis quelques temps, même avant de revoir Draco, mon mariage battait un peu de l'aile, je n'avais jamais vraiment pensé que j'étais malheureux. Mais maintenant, quand je vois la vie que j'aurais pu avoir avec Draco et mon fils, je me dis que je suis prêt à me jeter par la fenêtre !

Non ! Harry, non ! Tu avais promis de ne plus jamais avoir de telles idées. La mort ne résout rien, tu le sais bien. La mort, tu la connais bien ! Bon, il faut que je me lève, rester à penser ne me réussit pas du tout. D'ailleurs, ça ne m'a jamais vraiment réussi... il faut l'avouer. Ne pas penser est mon crédo. Bon allez, je me lève. Doucement pour ne pas réveiller Ginny.

Lentement, et sans geste brusque, je me levai pour sortir du lit. Je sortis dans le couloir et une fois en bas, dans mon bureau, j'allumai les lumières. Merlin, que je n'aime pas le noir. Mon psy serait heureux de m'entendre dire ça... Et trois ans de thérapie en plus ! Vivement que tout ça s'arrête. En plus, j'ai mon concours à réviser. Je pourrais m'y mettre maintenant pour gagner un peu de temps... Mon ventre, dans un grognement digne d'un Troll des montagnes mal luné, me fit remarquer que je mourrais de faim. En effet, j'ai toujours faim. Je rattrape mes jeunes années. J'ai aussi besoin d'un bon café. Ça, c'est Ron qui ma contaminé ! Moi qui n'en buvais jamais, il a fallu passer des heures de filature avec lui pour être accro. Saleté de Ron, qu'est-ce que je peux l'adorer !

Au fait, il est quelle heure ? Cinq heures du matin ? Oulah, il est tôt. Bon au moins, je ne serai pas en retard pour le boulot. Enfin, c'est pas comme si j'ai déjà été en retard. Je suis trop content de sortir. Surtout depuis notre dernière dispute avec Ginny, il faut vraiment qu'on règle nos problèmes mais y a des choses que je ne suis pas prêt à faire. Comme une thérapie de couple ! Et puis quoi encore ? Je n'ai pas besoin de deux thérapies, merci bien ! Raaah, ça me met en rogne !

Je bus mon café rapidement et partis dans mon bureau. Le seul endroit où Ginny n'avait pas le droit d'entrer. Enfin, en théorie, elle a le droit mais elle ne le fait pas. Elle me laisse au moins un peu d'espace rien qu'à moi. Je sortis mes notes et mes cours et commençai mes révisions. Je ne voulais pas de passe-droit sous prétexte d'avoir sauvé l'Angleterre. Je passerai ce concours comme les autres et je l'aurai grâce à mes talents. Comme ma formation d'Auror, je l'ai passé et réussi seul. J'ai commencé en bas de l'échelle comme les autres ! C'est tout ce que je voulais. Une vie qui devienne un peu plus normale. Mais pas trop, je ne crois pas être fait pour l'immobilité ou l'inactivité.

Gabriel a l'air un peu comme ça aussi. Toujours en mouvement. Mais il ressemble aussi beaucoup à son père par son côté petite peste. Et même adulte, c'est toujours aussi adorable. J'avais toujours aimé ce trait de caractère chez Draco, étant jeune. Son visage si lisse qu'on ne pouvait pas lire ses émotions ou, à l'inverse, son visage qui se lisait comme un livre. Il pouvait être à la fois si froid et si chaleureux. Il était à la fois la Lune et le Soleil. Il était mon Soleil. J'adorais son sourire. J'aimais sentir ses mains qui caressaient mes cheveux.

Il me manque...

J'entendis du bruit dans les escaliers. Ginny était levée. Je regardai l'heure sur ma montre et vis qu'il était six heures trente du matin. L'heure à laquelle elle se lève pour se préparer à aller au boulot. Je pris une grande inspiration et sortis de mon bureau pour aller lui dire bonjour. Ce n'est pas parce que nous nous sommes couchés fâchés que je ne peux pas aller m'excuser. Même si elle a tort. Enfin dans ce genre de situation, tout le monde a tort !

Elle se servait du café que j'avais fait. Elle était dans une nuisette grise qui rendait son corps fin et très appétissant. C'était ma nuisette préférée. Mais bon, cela fait un moment qu'elle et moi n'avons pas... enfin pas... Pas le moment de penser à ça ! C'est avec ce genre de réflexion que je me dis que je ne suis pas vraiment homosexuel, sinon je ne serais pas attiré par les formes de ma femme mais seulement par celles de Draco. Mais il est le seul à me faire cet effet en bien plus fort que Ginny ne le fera jamais.

Après tout, je l'aim... non, c'est vrai, je n'ai pas le droit de le dire. C'est malheureux mais c'est ainsi. Ah, elle me regarde. Oulah, pas contente la petite femme. Bon je fais quoi ? Je reste gentil ? Ou je m'énerve comme elle ? Harry, sois adulte ! Mais elle aussi est une adulte, elle pourrait aussi faire des efforts. Enfin bref, souris et sois gentil. Sinon : prise de tête.

- Bonjour Ginny, bien dormi ?

- Oui. Mais franchement, j'en ai marre de me lever dans un lit vide. Il faut que tu ailles voir quelqu'un pour tes problèmes de sommeil. Tu ne tiendras pas à ce rythme. En plus, avec le concours qui arrive, il te faut toutes tes forces.

- Oh... me lever tôt ne me pose pas de problème.

- Moi, ça m'en pose ! Tu me réveilles en te levant ! Et tu n'as pas vu tes cernes. Tu as déjà fait les tabloïdes à cause de ça je te signale. Alors, Harry : dors !

- Ah bon ? J'ai encore eu ma tronche dans les torchons journalistiques ? Ils n'ont vraiment rien à faire d'autre que ça. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je mettrai un sort de glamour sur mes yeux, comme ça tu n'auras pas honte d'être marié avec moi, ô grande manager !

- Oh arrête Harry avec ce ton condescendant ! Je n'ai pas honte de toi. Je m'inquiète ! Et puis, arrête de te moquer de mon travail, je ne le fais pas moi.

- Parce que j'ai un boulot trop cool.

- Et pas le mien ?

- J'y comprends rien...

Ginny souffla et leva la main pour me faire taire puis elle monta se préparer. Ah là là, si on ne peut même plus parler... Avant, au début de notre mariage, on prenait les journaux et on en rigolait de mes têtes. On se taquinait toujours sur nos boulots. Elle s'en fichait de l'heure à laquelle je me levais et des fois même se levait avec moi et on restait dans le lit à parler jusqu'à pas d'heure. Et même des fois, on arrivait en retard au boulot. On était heureux. Et maintenant, on ne peut plus rien dire dans cette baraque !

Mon téléphone portable sonna et je me précipitai pour y répondre. C'était Ron.

- Allô, Pizza Hut, que puis-je pour vous ?

- Tu as toujours un humour aussi nul... achète-toi un clown pour t'apprendre ! me répondit-il, en rigolant comme un âne.

- Tu es libre quand ? répliquai-je.

- Désolé, je ne me déplace pas pour de la marmaille ! Reviens quand tu seras grand !

Alors que j'allais répliquer, j'entendis notre patron engueuler Ron qui explosa encore de rire. Il adorait se faire engueuler. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'il s'est marié avec Hermione. Il se reprit et me dit que je devais ramener ma fraise rapidement car le Premier Ministre faisait une visite de nos locaux avec des gens très fortunés qu'on devait impressionner. Donc, je devais être là.

- Mais franchement, je suis tellement plus impressionnant que toi ! fanfaronna Ron.

- C'est sûr, même qu'avec les palmes qui te servent de mains, on se demande comment tu fais pour ne rien casser.

- Bon, ramène ton ancienne tête de binoclard ! A tout de suite, beau-frère !

« Beau-frère »... Je n'aimais pas ce titre. Parce que ça voulait dire que j'étais marié à sa sœur et que je ne pouvais pas aller reconquérir Draco... Je me levai pour aller prendre une douche rapide, je mangerai un truc directement là-bas. J'entrai dans la salle de bain, où Ginny se maquillait et me déshabillai pour aller sous la douche. Je lui expliquai que je devais faire vite. Elle ne me répondit pas. Ce n'est pas grave, je n'avais pas envie qu'elle me réponde.

oO-Oo

Voilà, c'était fini... Draco n'était plus à moi. Mais c'était pour le protéger. Seulement pour le protéger. Il devait me haïr maintenant. Au moins, quand je serai mort, il ne sera pas triste. Peut-être même qu'il dira être heureux de me savoir mort. Il doit penser que je l'ai utilisé pour son corps. Même si son corps est magnifique, ce n'était pas que pour lui que Draco était mon petit-ami. J'entendais encore dans ma tête les cris de celui que j'aimais me suppliant de ne pas le quitter, j'ai dû faire appel à toute ma volonté pour ne pas me retourner et le prendre dans mes bras afin de lui demander pardon.

Et Ginny qui avait osé lui mentir ! Comment aurais-je pu regarder quelqu'un d'autre que Draco ? Bon, ça m'a été utile mais... comment a-t-elle pu faire ça ? Enfin, de toute façon, personne ne m'aura vu que je vais mourir. Il faudrait vraiment que je dorme pour être en forme demain - encore un Horcruxe à trouver et à détruire. Ginny est plus que certaine qu'il y en a un dans les parages. Il suffit de le trouver. Enfin, facile à dire, étant donné que nous sommes près du Ministère.

Draco... Au moins, il est en sécurité à Poudlard.

oO-Oo

Je suis en vie... Je suis vraiment en vie. Mais j'ai si mal partout. J'ouvris les yeux. Il y avait du blanc partout autour de moi, j'étais à l'hôpital. A côté de moi, il y avait d'autres blessés, dont Hermione. Poudlard avait été sauvagement attaqué par Voldemort. Et j'avais réussi... j'avais vaincu. J'étais en vie. Respirer faisait si mal. Je vis une touffe rousse à côté de moi. Je plissai les yeux pour distinguer les traits du visage de Ron sur une chaise entre nos lits, à Hermione et moi. Lui n'avait pas été blessé. Il était sauf. Il avait eu de la chance. Je voulus parler mais ma voix était éteinte. Je ne pouvais plus parler. Bah, ce n'est pas grave, ça reviendrait bien assez tôt. Je voulais dormir maintenant. J'étais si fatigué mais... j'avais réussi ! J'étais en vie !

Maintenant, j'allais guérir et partir à la recherche de Draco. Il avait disparu et il fallait que je le retrouve. Et quand il sera devant moi, je lui expliquerai et ferai tout pour qu'il me pardonne, car je sais qu'il faut que je sois avec lui pour être heureux. Il me faut son sourire et sa voix. Même si personne n'a des nouvelles de lui. Il est peut-être mort ? Son père l'a peut-être retrouvé ? Je ne pense pas que Lucius aurait fait du mal à son fils, mais on ne sait jamais. Après tout, il a tué sa propre femme. Draco doit être anéanti. Je le consolerai quand je l'aurai retrouvé, car je suis sûr qu'il est en vie. Enfin, pour le moment, il faut que je dorme...

oO-Oo

- Monsieur Harry James Potter, souhaitez-vous prendre, Ginevra Molly Weasley pour épouse, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

C'était le jour de mon mariage. Je regardai ma futur femme dans sa belle robe blanche. Ses cheveux roux étaient relevés en un beau chignon qui dégageait son cou. Elle était belle. Mais elle n'était qu'un second choix. On n'épouse pas son second choix ? C'est vrai, non ? On n'épouse pas le second choix ! Alors qu'est-ce que je fais là, habillé comme un pingouin à mon mariage ? Et bien, j'ai passé un an à chercher Draco sans le trouver et j'ai dû me faire à l'idée qu'il était peut-être mort et que je devais continuer ma vie. Sans lui.

- Oui, je le veux.

Je serai probablement heureux avec elle. Et puis j'aurai des enfants, tout est bien plus joyeux avec des enfants. C'est vrai, avec Draco, je n'aurais pas eu d'enfant à moi, de mon sang. Oui mais bon, ce n'était pas grave : de toute façon, le sang ne fait pas tout. Je considère Ron et Hermione comme mon frère et ma sœur, alors qu'eux et moi n'avons pas de sang en commun. Enfin avec Ron, on se sait pas vraiment vu que je crois bien avoir aperçu le nom de nos familles dans l'arbre généalogique des Black.

Harry, on se concentre, c'est ton mariage là ! Ah, c'est fini. On doit s'embrasser. Je me penchai vers la nouvelle madame Potter et on s'embrassa sous la multitude de flashs des journalistes. Même les yeux fermés j'ai vu les lumières ! Allez, maintenant, souris ! Souris, j'ai dit. Ron était si content que je sois officiellement de sa famille... Comment lui dire que sa sœur est mon second choix ? Tais-toi donc Harry, tu es désormais marié, alors oublie Draco. Il a disparu, probablement mort alors oublie-le !

On sortit de la salle main dans la main, tout sourire. Ron et Hermione, mariés aussi depuis peu, étaient ceux qui applaudissaient le plus fort, heureux pour moi, pour nous. Nous étions enfin de la même famille et rien que pour ça je me fis la réflexion que finalement, j'avais fait le bon choix, moi qui avais toujours rêvé d'une famille. Nous prîmes place pour la grande photo sur les marches de la magnifique salle de réception. Ron et Hermione à ma droite, comme il se devait pour mes témoins et ceux de Ginny à côté d'elle, Luna et son fiancé. Alors que je me forçais à faire un sourire, et non une grimace, je remarquai dans la foule de journalistes un visage qui ne m'était pas inconnu. C'était Nott...

A la fin de la photo, je m'excusai pour aller le voir, lui devait être au courant pour Draco. Je pourrais enfin savoir s'il est en vie, s'il va bien. J'esquivai les questions et les félicitations des journalistes pour seulement aller vers lui. Il avait pris un verre d'eau sur la table du banquet et buvait tranquillement. Je n'avais jamais parlé avec lui, même du temps où je sortais avec son meilleur ami. Il était avec nous, seulement parce qu'il était le meilleur ami de Draco et que celui-ci l'aimait beaucoup. Ron avait été à une époque assez proche de lui, de même que Hermione avec qui elle avait de longues discussions. Mais pas moi, ce qui avait toujours déplu à Draco.

- Nott ? demandai-je, juste au cas où je me serais trompé de personne.

- Oui ? Oh, tiens, Potter ! Que se passe-t-il ?

- Ah je ne me suis pas trompé, j'avais un peu peur de t'avoir confondu avec quelqu'un.

- Et bien non, c'est moi. Félicitations pour ton mariage.

- Merci... dis-moi, je me demandais : as-tu des nouvelles de Malfoy ?

- Non.

Sa réponse était courte et sans appel. Il me fixa de ses yeux trop bleus qui me mettaient mal à l'aise. Beaucoup trop mal à l'aise. Je lui dis au revoir et partit rejoindre ma femme. Des années d'habitudes m'avaient forgé un certain don pour savoir qui mentait. Et il n'y avait aucun doute : Nott m'avait menti, il savait où était Malfoy. Cela voulait dire qu'il était en vie, quelque part, et qu'à la fin de la guerre, il n'a pas essayé de me revoir. Il ne voulait plus de moi. Il me haïssait vraiment...

oO-Oo

- Dis moi, Ginny, ça t'embêterait qu'on donne le nom de mon père à un de nos fils, si nous avons un fils bien sûr ? demandai-je un soir à ma femme, après trois ans de mariage.

Elle sursauta et se tourna vers moi. On était dans la cuisine. J'écrivais mes rapports pour le boulot pendant qu'elle faisait le dîner de ce soir. J'avais pensé avoir cette conversation depuis un moment. Mais je ne trouvais jamais le bon moment. On s'encroûtait vraiment dans le train-train quotidien et je voulais trouver une vraie bonne raison pour qu'on reste ensemble. Des enfants, ce serait bien mieux que ce qui nous uni en ce moment... c'est-à-dire presque rien. Elle avait les yeux baissés et s'essuyait les mains avec une serviette depuis un moment déjà, signe qu'elle était nerveuse.

- Ginny ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Harry, il faut que je te dise quelque chose... Avec ma carrière qui commence enfin à décoller, il ne serait pas raisonnable d'avoir des enfants. Pas raisonnable du tout.

- Oh... et quand est-ce que ta carrière sera moins importante que ta famille ?

- Ne le prends pas comme ça ! Mon métier est important, je suis épanouie. Je ne veux pas seulement être 'la femme de' ou 'la mère de'. Je veux avoir un nom. Il est dur d'avoir une identité en étant à tes côtés.

- Ne rejette pas la faute sur moi. Je n'ai jamais voulu avoir un « nom », tu le sais bien. Et surtout, tu le savais quand tu m'as épousé. Et puis, dis-moi, tu oublies pas une chose ? Tu m'avais promis des enfants.

- Je n'en veux pas ! J'en ai jamais voulu ! Je sais que je ne serai jamais une bonne mère, je n'ai pas la fibre maternelle. Je ne veux pas être enceinte. C'est mon corps, j'en ai le droit.

- Mais tu ne te rends pas compte que je t'ai choisi que pour ça ? hurlai-je.

Elle posa sa serviette sur le comptoir et me regarda dans les yeux.

-Oui, je sais. Mais sache Harry qu'il est parti et que tu ne le reverras jamais alors... pourquoi essayer de lutter ? Et puis, moi, même si tu ne me crois pas, moi, je t'aime. Je t'aime vraiment.

- Tu as une drôle de façon d'aimer, Ginny.

- Un peu comme toi. Tu l'as tellement blessé qu'il s'est tout simplement enfui. Finalement, je préfère que tu m'aimes un peu moins que lui.

oO-Oo

Ma cravate me serrait vraiment le cou. Je détestais qu'on soit obligé de mettre un costume pour aller au travail. Si on devait aller se battre, un costume serait inapproprié et totalement ridicule... sauf si on est James Bond, et je ne suis pas James Bond. Je suis... Potter, Harry Potter ! Ouais, non... ça fait moins classe. Ron, dans un costume bleuté, vint s'asseoir en face de moi dans mon bureau, sur le siège des invités. Il me regarda de haut en bas, en tiquant sur ma tenue complètement noire.

- Tu aurais pas pu faire plus sinistre...

- Je ne sens pas en moi la même joie de vivre que toi. Et puis ce n'est que le Premier Ministre ! Il a vu ma tête tellement de fois qu'il pourrait me dessiner les yeux fermés.

- Comme à peu près tous les sorciers anglais du monde, ajouta Ron.

- Ah oui... Comment va Hermione ?

- La grossesse la rend dingue ! Et elle me rend fou ! Pourquoi veut-elle manger des citrons à tous les repas ? Je ne comprendrai jamais les femmes enceintes... et les hommes aussi, devrais-je dire.

- Veux-tu ne pas m'en parler, s'il-te-plaît ?

- Tu as dit à Ginny qu'il te donnait un droit de visite pour Gabriel ?

- J'ai pas eu le temps... On s'est engueulé avant. Bah, je commence à en avoir un peu l'habitude. Je lui en parlerai un autre jour. Mais rien ne m'empêchera d'aller voir mon fils !

- Ni lui.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Ron ? Tu as l'air sombre aujourd'hui...

- Non, c'est rien. Je sens seulement les emmerdes arriver à grands pas.

- Moi aussi, mais tu me connais. Dès qu'il y a des emmerdes, c'est pour moi !

- Les années n'y auront rien changé. Harry Potter, le Garçon-qui-a-survécu-juste-pour-hériter-des-emmerdes-des-autres!

- C'est dur ça...

- C'est la vie !

Notre commandant en chef arriva dans mon bureau pour envoyer Ron dans son box pour faire comme si nous travaillions pour la visite. Il était sûr et certain qu'il y aurait un petit arrêt dans mon bureau mais à ce moment-là, Ron devra m'appeler pour une soi-disante urgence, et j'irai me cacher dans les toilettes ! Un plan digne de nos jeunes années ! Bon, c'est vrai qu'on a fait mieux, il n'empêche qu'on est des génies. Je sortis quand même un peu de travail pour faire passer le temps jusqu'à dimanche, où je pourrai enfin revoir mon fils et mon blondinet.

Il est vrai que je ne suis pas fier de tout ce que je lui ai fait depuis que je l'ai revu devant l'école de Gaby. C'est vrai que j'ai accumulé les conneries et qu'il a raison de ne pas me faire confiance. J'ai été un beau salaud avec lui. Un vrai connard, en prime. Mais quand Ginny était venue me chercher au boulot, après mon entretien avec mon psy, et qu'on avait décidé de rentrer ensemble chez nous à pieds, j'ai cru rêver de le voir là. J'avais abandonné toute idée de le revoir un jour, je m'étais même résigné à ne jamais être père. Et puis, il est apparu. Comme un ange pour me dire de ne pas perdre espoir. Il avait à peine changé, il avait seulement gagné en maturité. J'avais senti en lui un changement dans son comportement et dans son langage, digne d'un parfait petit Moldu. Il avait les traits un peu fatigués mais un regard déterminé. Je n'avais pas vu tout de suite Gabriel, obnubilé par lui. Par sa beauté.

Mais après, le soir-même, je n'avais pas résisté à l'envie, au besoin d'aller de nouveau lui parler. Et peut-être même lui dire que je l'aimais encore. Sur le coup, j'avais pensé à lui dire tout ce qui me passait par la tête et le cœur. Mais j'ai vu un petit garçon à côté de lui. Un enfant qui l'appelait « papa ». J'ai eu tellement mal au cœur. Mon Draco avait eu un enfant quand nous étions encore ensemble. J'ai jamais eu aussi mal de ma vie. Et pourtant, on peut dire que j'ai beaucoup souffert. Mais il m'avait trompé et avait eu un enfant, il était évident qu'il m'avait oublié. Mais, perdu dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas remarqué le malaise de Draco qui essayait de cacher l'enfant.

Maintenant, c'est vrai que je comprends mieux son comportement. Il voulait me cacher mon fils. Je lui en ai voulu, énormément. Mais après m'être calmé, et après aussi avoir cherché dans son passé (chose dont je ne suis pas fier), après lui avoir encore dis des choses horribles, j'ai compris son point de vue. Il ne pouvait pas savoir que je l'attendais depuis cinq ans. Et que, maintenant que je l'ai enfin retrouvé, qu'on a de nouveau un lien entre nous, il n'était pas question que je le laisse disparaître de nouveau. Il est ma vie, j'en ai besoin.

Étrangement, Ginny fut très compréhensive par rapport à ma paternité. Je m'étais préparé à devoir batailler comme un lion pour avoir le droit de voir mon fils. Mais non. Elle comprit mon besoin et m'encouragea même à parler avec Draco pour arranger les choses entre nous pour le bien de notre enfant commun. Peut-être qu'elle était tout simplement soulagée de ne plus avoir cette conversation sur les enfants maintenant que j'en avais un. C'était sans doute ça. Oui, je pense que ça doit être ça.

Le Ministre entra dans mon bureau, suivi le l'homme à qui il faisait visiter les locaux. Des potentiels actionnaires pour notre service, on n'allait quand même pas cracher sur de l'argent. Je me levai, fis mon plus beau sourire (celui que j'ai sobrement surnommé le « sourire faux-cul ») que je réservais en principe aux journalistes et aux politiques. Puis mon téléphone sonna, c'était Ron. Que j'aime mon meilleur ami ! Je pris une voix mi-inquiète mi-professionnelle et je m'enfuis dans les toilettes pour m'y cacher jusqu'à la fin de la visite. Huum... j'aurais dû prendre un livre... Tiens, j'ai un _Tétris_ dans mon téléphone ! Allez, jouons !

oO-Oo

Oui, je regrette beaucoup de choses. Je regrette d'avoir rendu la vie de Draco si compliquée. Je regrette de rendre Ginny malheureuse parce que je ne l'aime pas autant que lui. Je regrette de faire de la peine à Molly parce qu'elle sait que le mariage de sa fille est un échec. Je regrette de ne pas avoir vu mon fils grandir. Qu'il ne sache pas qui je suis pour lui. Mais j'en ai parlé avec Hermione, elle est d'accord avec Draco sur ce point, il vaux mieux attendre que Gabriel s'habitue à moi avant de lui dire qui je suis. Comme ça, il ne sera pas traumatisé car il me connaîtra. Mais il faudra du temps avant que je prenne la même place que Draco pour lui. Car son papa, c'est lui et non moi.

J'avais acheté des _Playmobils_ pour le petit. Avec ça au moins, il ne pourra pas foncer dans un mur et aller à l'hôpital. Et puis son père sera au courant et on pourra veiller sur lui. Mais c'est un bon jeu, avec des animaux de ferme. Les gosses adorent les animaux de ferme. Je me trompe ? Non, les gosses adorent les animaux, le mien ne fera pas exception. Arrivé devant l'immeuble, je sonnai à l'interphone où il y était écrit « David Mallory », son nom d'emprunt. Il m'ouvrit sans prendre la peine de me répondre. Je montai les escaliers, le cœur battant à tout rompre car on était dimanche, et je me rendais chez l'homme que j'aimais voir mon fils.

* * *

_A suivre..._

* * *

_A la semaine prochaine!_


	25. Chapter 25

Titre

: Ni personne d'autre

**Disclamer** : Rien à moi, tout à JKR

**Paring** : HP/DM

**Rating** : M

**Note** : Bonjour tout le monde! Voilà un nouveau chapitre moité-passé, moité-présent! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Merci à Querty pour sa merveilleuse (si si!) correction!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 25:

Je ne pense que personne ne s'est vraiment intéressé au fond des toilettes mais en fait, c'est vachement beau quand on y pense. Cette forme ovale faite pour accueillir confortablement notre postérieur, et le doux clapotis de l'eau, hum... un délice, et puis ce fumet alléchant qui monte vers mon nez penché par-dessus la cuvette. Quel bonheur ! Et je vais ponctuer mes observations par un peu de vomi... Je me vidai l'estomac comme pratiquement tous les matins depuis une semaine. Quelle plaie ! Je me relevai, à genoux face au « trôôôôône » à attendre une autre secousse de mon estomac. Mais quand rien ne vint, je tirai la chasse d'eau puis me lavai le visage et les dents.

Je ne pourrai pas survivre six mois de plus à ce rythme... C'est vrai, quoi ! Je ne peux pas me lever tous les matins, avant que mon réveil sonne - c'est pour dire - pour aller vomir mon dîner de la veille ! Un léger coup à la porte m'indiqua que Théo voulait me parler. Il était le seul à frapper doucement aux portes, mes autres compagnons de chambre auraient tambouriné à cette porte jusqu'à ce que j'ouvre. Je me recoiffai, fis la tête la plus ordinaire possible et sortis pour me retrouver nez à nez avec mon meilleur ami. Il était complètement décoiffé et avait les yeux gonflés mais comme toujours, il s'inquiétait pour moi. Zabini derrière lui, tirait une de ces tronches, le pauvre, je ne voudrais pas être à sa place... bien que je ne pense pas que quelqu'un voudrait être à la mienne. Avec un alien dans le bide.

Je partis m'habiller en vitesse, essayant de cacher mon ventre arrondi aux yeux de mes compagnons de chambre. Pour éviter de prendre trop rapidement du poids et éveiller les soupçons, je ne mangeais pas beaucoup. Mais je ne perdais pas spécialement du poids pour autant mais bon, je limitais les dégâts. Bien que je savais que forcément, je finirai aussi gros qu'une vache échouée sur la plage. Bon, maintenant, il est question de savoir ce que la vache faisait sur la plage ? Bah, je pense que même les animaux de la ferme veulent des vacances... Après avoir abandonné l'idée d'attacher mon bouton de mon pantalon, je le cachai avec ma chemise que jamais auparavant je n'aurais laissé hors de mon pantalon. Bon, il est vrai que par le passé, je ne n'aurais pas laissé quelqu'un m'engrosser, mais bon... on ne décide pas toujours de tout dans la vie.

Théo revint dans la chambre après avoir fait une toilette rapide. Il était coiffé et un peu plus réveillé. Il s'habilla en me lançant des regards en coin absolument pas discrets. Une chaussette, une œillade. Son pantalon, un regard. Une manche de sa chemise, un long regard. Bordel, il pourrait pas arrêter, je vais finir par tout lui raconter... Mais pour le moment, je ne sais pas comment le faire. Et puis, je n'ai pas encore décidé de comment je lui cacherai l'identité du père. Il est, bien sûr, hors de question que je le lui dise, jamais plus je ne prononcerai son nom. Il restera un inconnu jusqu'à mon lit de mort, où éventuellement, je dirai le nom au fœtus. S'il est encore avec moi, bien évidemment... Ce qui m'étonnerait, je n'ai pas ce qu'on appelle la fibre paternelle... Je n'ai jamais voulu d'un gosse, surtout pas un que j'aurais porté... Ah, j'ai encore du temps avant de prendre une décision...

- Tu es prêt, Théo ? demandai-je après un énième regard venant de mon comparse.

- Oui... Je suis prêt...

- Me dis pas que tu reprends ton ancienne vitesse de diction ? Je pensais que tu en étais débarrassé ?

- Tu me... préoccupes... J'ai du mal... à me... concentrer.

- Bah fais-le !

Raaah, Merlin ! Je suis agressif maintenant... Mais cela n'eut pas l'air d'atteindre Théo qui continua à se perdre dans ses pensées. Il se leva et mit sa robe de sorcier, prit son sac et me fit un petit sourire pour me dire qu'il était prêt. Théo est un gars en or, le cœur sur la main. Alors il m'arrive souvent de me demander pourquoi il est à Serpentard ? Il est trop gentil... Probablement que les enfants de Mangemorts ne peuvent pas être ailleurs qu'ici... C'est assez dur comme façon de penser, car il est sûr que dans une autre maison, des gens se seraient occupés un peu mieux de lui. Et me voilà devenu sentimental... C'est pas vrai... Foutues hormones !

En cours de potion, je fis mon possible pour ignorer le trio d'or pas loin de moi. Je ne devais pas regarder Har... Potter. Je ne devais pas le regarder. Je n'étais pas assez fort pour le regarder sans me mettre à pleurer lamentablement. Je restai concentré sur le cours, même si je mourrais de faim... Je n'avais pas réussi à garder dans mon ventre ce que j'avais mangé ce matin. Maudites nausées ! Je vous hais ! En plus, j'ai vraiment faim ! Théo me donna un coup de coude pour me ramener sur terre où il n'y avait rien à manger...

- Suis un peu le cours ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es son filleul qu'il ne va pas te punir.

- J'ai plus de force. J'ai trop faim.

- Alors lis les instructions, je fais le reste. Par contre, je ne connais pas la différence entre ces deux plantes à l'étape 5 et 6. Tu peux aller les chercher ?

Je lus les noms des plantes. En effet, elles étaient très similaires, autant visuellement qu'olfactivement. Une chance que je sache les différencier. Je me levai pour aller prendre les ingrédients qui nous manquait. J'ignorai remarquablement Granger qui était elle aussi venue chercher des ingrédients. Elle essaya même pas de me parler, je ne sais pas ce que Potter a pu raconter mais je resterai aussi muet qu'une tombe. Pour moi, ils étaient tous morts.

Malheureusement, quand Théo rajoute la plante manquante au breuvage, une sale odeur monta de notre chaudron. Ok, c'était normal mais je m'attendais pas au haut-le-cœur qui me prit. Je plaquai ma main sur ma bouche et fermai les yeux afin de me concentrer pour ne pas vomir. Théo s'approcha de moi et posa sa main sur mon bras, soucieux.

- Draco...

Je vais vomir ! Je le repoussai et m'enfuis dans les couloirs pour me précipiter vers les toilettes les plus proches. Je n'eus pas le temps de les atteindre, malheureusement. Je vomis le peu qu'il me restait dans le couloir, sur un mur. Mince, ça fait mal !

- Dray...

Théo m'avait suivi. Avec le professeur Rogue. Celui-ci pointa sa baguette sur le mur et fit disparaître mon petit accident. Théo m'aidait à me relever.

- Tu es si pâle... Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir aller à l'infirmerie ?

- Oui, oui t'en fais pas...

- C'est cela, oui... répliqua Rogue, dans toute sa splendeur. Monsieur Nott, veillez à ce que Monsieur Malfoy soit soigné à l'infirmerie. Et je vérifierai. Alors obéissez, Monsieur Malfoy.

- Oui, monsieur, répondit Théo, m'obligeant à marcher avec lui vers l'infirmerie.

Danger ! Il ne faut pas que j'y aille ! L'infirmière pourrait deviner ce qui m'arrive. Je suis mineur, elle irait tout raconter à mon père. J'ai encore besoin de temps pour finir de mettre en place mon plan. Elle ne doit pas tout faire foirer. Bon, j'improviserai. Je sais parfaitement improviser. Après tout, je suis un assez bon acteur ! Je vais simplement dire que j'ai mangé un truc pas frais et puis ça passera. Elle me filera une potion pour les maux de ventre, si ça se trouve, ça calmera mes nausées et puis basta !

Bon allez, courage Draco ! Tu as survécu à bien pire... Oh oui, à bien pire... Potter...

- Théo, attends ! S'il-te-plaît, quoi que je dise, tu es d'accord avec moi. Ok ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Je t'expliquerai en détail ce soir. Mais pitié, c'est important !

- D'accord...

On entra dans l'infirmerie et Mme Pomfresh nous accueillit avec son éternelle fougue. En voyant mon teint un peu verdâtre, elle m'installa dans un lit. Elle voulait que je m'allonge mais il n'en était pas question. Allongé, mon ventre semblait plus gros qu'il ne l'était et franchement, la position assise me soulageait beaucoup. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Théo, probablement dans l'espoir de lui faire comprendre qu'il devait partir mais Théo fit comme s'il n'avait pas compris et pris un siège à côté de moi.

- Bon, qu'est-ce qui vous amène, Monsieur Malfoy ? demanda-t-elle, les poings sur les hanches.

- Et bien, le professeur Rogue a jugé qu'il était mieux que je vienne vous voir.

- Et pourquoi ?

- J'ai vomi... mais ce n'est pas grave, je me sentais pas bien déjà hier. J'ai dû manger un truc qui est pas passé.

- Hum... Je vais vous examiner. Allongez-vous je vous pris.

- Non, c'est bon, ça ira Madame. Je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant. Le professeur Rogue s'est inquiété pour rien. Je n'ai plus mal nulle part.

- C'est à moi d'en juger.

A mon humble avis, si je lui arrache les yeux, il se pourrait qu'elle le prenne mal...

- Et c'est moi qui décide. Je me sens bien.

- C'est vrai qu'il se sentait pas bien hier... fit Théo, calmement, puis il se tourna vers moi. Je pense que tu n'aurais pas dû reprendre deux fois de la glace, plus les chocolats que nous avons mangé dans la chambre... ça devait être un peu trop pour toi. Même moi je ne me sentais pas très bien après.

- Les chocolats seraient la cause ? demanda l'infirmière.

- Probablement. Mais comme je n'ai pas mangé de glace, après une bonne nuit, c'est passé tout seul.

- Mais maintenant je me sens vraiment mieux, martelai-je.

- Bon, très bien. Jetez-moi donc ces chocolats et vous Monsieur Malfoy, si vous avez de nouveau des douleurs, vous revenez me voir avant de retapisser les murs, c'est bien clair ?

- Oui, Madame.

Je descendis du lit et partis en compagnie de Théo. La cloche sonna, nous indiquant la fin du cours de potion. Mais nous devions aller reprendre nos affaires, alors nous sommes partis en direction des cachots. Je rassurai Rogue sur mes maux de ventres en lui disant que c'était un simple problème de chocolats.

- Bon, tu me diras tout quand ? attaqua Théo, dès que nous sommes sortis de la salle.

- Ce soir, après les cours. Au fait, merci beaucoup pour ton aide.

- Je suis ton ami mais tu as intérêt à tout me dire, sinon je te ferai parler !

Quand il veut, il peut faire peur. Je lui souris pour faire passer la potion mais il resta simplement à me regarder méchamment. A mon avis, je devais l'inquiéter. Alors quand le soir arriva, et qu'on fut seuls dans notre chambre, j'inspirai longuement pour me ressaisir et l'emmenai dans la salle de bain, pour que personne d'autre ne puisse voir ce que je comptais montrer. Une fois dedans, Théo partit s'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire pendant que je fermais la porte.

- Bon, que se passe-t-il ?

Je pris mon courage à deux mains, chose très compliquée pour moi, et me retournai vers lui. Sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir, et surtout pour ne pas me dégonfler, je défis ma robe de sorcier et retirai ma cravate et ma chemise. Une fois torse nu, Théo loucha sur mon ventre, ses yeux agrandis. Il passa de mon ventre à mon visage et de mon visage à mon ventre.

- Je suis enceint, Théo...

- Mais comment ? Tu es... Enfin...

- Ne panique pas ! Je suis un homme, enfin techniquement parlant je suis un homme. Je suis un Sibyllin, un hermaphrodite.

- Hermaphrodite...

- J'ai des organes sexuelles féminins et masculins. Sauf que le masculin ne fonctionne pas. Enfin, bref, je suis à la fois une fille et un garçon. Et je suis enceint...

- J'ai du mal à y croire... Je peux toucher ?

Personne n'avait jamais touché mon ventre d'hermaphrodite enceint. Mais si c'était Théo, je le voulais bien. Je m'approchai de lui et il posa doucement ses mains sur mon ventre, les yeux fixés sur mon nombril. Il me regarda, un peu choqué.

- Incroyable.

Je m'assis à côté de lui sur la baignoire.

- C'est pour ça que tu as des nausées ?

- Oui, la plaie des personnes enceintes. Je sais que c'est étrange. J'en ai particulièrement honte, tu sais ? J'ai appris ce que j'étais quand j'avais quatorze ans et j'ai tout fait pour essayer de l'oublier. Je voulais être normal, comme tout le monde. Et tu vois, j'ai la capacité incroyable d'oublier les choses qui me gênent, alors j'ai fait comme si j'étais normal.

- Ça s'appelle du déni...

- Voilà, j'étais en plein déni ! Et maintenant, je suis dans la merde. Si mon père l'apprend, il va me tuer. Et probablement m'ouvrir le bide pour aller prendre le fœtus. Pas que ça me gênerait, mais j'ai un peu peur qu'il ne m'endorme pas.

- Tu veux avorter ?

- J'ai essayé mais il est trop tard. Il semblerait que je sois enceint de trois mois.

- Et... qui est le père ?

- Personne. Je l'ai fait seul.

- C'est à cause de ce « personne » que tu es si malheureux ?

- Malheureux ? Qui est malheureux ? m'exclamai-je, en ricanant.

- Tu sais, je t'entends pleurer la nuit...

Quand la nuit vient, et que je me retrouve seul dans le noir, je ne suis plus obligé de faire comme si tout allait bien. Je n'ai plus à faire semblant de ne pas avoir le cœur en morceaux. Je n'ai plus à faire semblant de sourire, ni d'écouter les cours. Je n'ai même plus à faire semblant d'être encore en vie... Parce que, dans le noir, dans mon lit, je me sens mort. Je peux enfin arrêter de sourire, je peux enfin être muet et sourd. Et je peux pleurer.

- Désolé, si tu ne veux pas me le dire je comprends, continua Théo. Mais s'il-te-plaît, ne pleure pas, Draco.

Pleurer ? Je touchai mes joues pour en effet me rendre compte que je pleurais. Théo se leva, prit ma robe de sorcier pour me la mettre sur les épaules puis m'étreignit dans ses bras. J'essuyai mes larmes et restai dans les bras de mon meilleur ami. J'avais tellement de chance de l'avoir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? continua-t-il.

- Je vais m'enfuir. Pendant les vacances de Noël. Je vais passer du côté Moldu et disparaître jusqu'à la naissance. Il ne faut pas que mon père me retrouve, sinon je suis un type mort.

- Ok, tu as raison. Je vais t'aider.

- J'ai très peur, Théo.

- Moi aussi... j'ai peur pour toi. Mais tu n'as pas d'autre choix ?

- Non... rien...

- Alors je t'aiderai du mieux que je pourrai. Pour commencer, il faut te trouver un endroit où tu iras. Le mieux c'est que tu quittes Londres, tu devrais aller dans la campagne. Tu y seras en sécurité. Et surtout ne pas utiliser ta baguette. Tu as toujours la Trace. Et aussi...

Théo se leva, continuant à énumérer les points importants. Je restai assis et pris enfin conscience de ce que j'allais faire. Je n'avais pas pensé à la moitié de tous les détails que listait mon ami. Je n'étais vraiment pas doué. Ou peut-être beaucoup trop impliqué.

- Draco, tu m'écoutes ? s'exclama Théo.

- Merci. Merci Théo...

Et la semaine qui suivit, j'avais disparu...

oO-Oo

Il doit être dans les escaliers. Je dois être naturel. Je suis naturel. Je n'ai rien à cacher et surtout rien à dire ! Je lui ouvrirai et serai à la fois calme et distant. Je regardai une dernière fois mon salon que je venais de ranger. Bon, il n'était pas impressionnant mais il était parfait pour Gaby et moi. On était que deux, donc pas besoin de plus. On frappa à ma porte. C'était lui ! Je soufflai pour me donner du courage et lissai mes cheveux une dernière fois en partant ouvrir la porte. Et il était là. Dans un grand manteau noir, les joues rougies par le froid de Janvier. Il avait dans les mains un cadeau pour mon... pour notre fils. Il faut vraiment que je me mette en tête que Gaby n'est plus seulement à moi.

Je me décalai pour le laisser entrer. Il passa à côté de moi, près de moi, si près que je sentis son parfum qui me donna envie de le prendre dans mes bras et de le garder rien que pour moi. Mais il n'était plus à moi. Je fermai la porte et le suivis dans le salon. C'était vraiment trop bizarre de voir Potter dans mon salon, je voulais pas le penser mais il faisait un peu tache... Un peu trop bien habillé comparé à moi et mon jean déchiré au genou droit. C'est peut-être moi qui faisait tache après tout...

- Bonjour, tu vas bien ? demandai-je pour briser la glace, il était aussi gêné que moi.

- Euh oui, oui je vais bien. Je suis un peu nerveux.

- Bah pourquoi ? Gaby ne t'as pas oublié, tu sais. L'autre jour, il m'a dit qu'il voulait devenir un héros comme toi pour me sauver si j'étais en danger, alors tu vois bien ! Tu es son modèle ! Passe-moi ton manteau.

Il retira son manteau et je fis un grand effort pour ne pas baver devant la paire de fesse la plus extra que le monde ait porté. Il semblait s'être raffermi depuis notre adolescence. Sûrement son entraînement d'Auror. Il paraît que la formation est assez éprouvante physiquement et qu'ils doivent rester au top tout au long de leur carrière active. J'imagine un peu les abdos qu'il doit avoir... Non, Draco, tu n'imagines pas ça, dis donc ! Tiens, tu ne penses à rien. Je partis mettre sa veste sur le porte-manteau en essayant de rester naturel, comme si sa présence ne me faisait pas bouillonner.

- J'ai pris un cadeau pour Gaby. Ce sont des légos.

- Cool... Mais tu n'es pas obligé de venir avec des jouets à chaque fois tu sais. Il va finir pourri-gâté à ce rythme. Je voudrais éviter qu'il devienne comme moi, rajoutai-je en ricanant.

- C'est vrai que tu étais pas mal dans ton genre, petite peste !

- Non mais je ne te permets pas ! J'étais très bien ! Enfin, bref, je vais chercher Gaby. Il est dans sa chambre en train de jouer avec le cadeau de son grand-père Severus.

Pour Noël, mon très cher Parrain avait acheté, entre autre, une petite radio pour Gabriel. De tous les jouets, cette radio est ce qu'il aime le plus ! Alors depuis qu'il l'a, il se promène dans l'appartement la musique à fond et des fois il vient à côté de moi et me montre comment faire pour changer de station de radio, comment monter le son... Enfin bref... un gosse bien chiant avec un jouet qui fait du bruit ! Merci papi !

Il était sur son lit, sur le ventre, les pieds en l'air, et changeait de station de radio pour tomber sur celle pour les enfants. Il se mit à chantonner « Au clair de la Lune », en rythme et en se trompant sur la prononciation de certains mots. Je ne savais plus quoi faire pour palier à son petit problème de diction. Et pourtant, je parle bien moi ! Ça doit venir du côté Potter de ses gènes ! Gabriel me remarqua et je fis un sourire et je sentis qu'il allait partir dans un grand discours sur sa radio. Je me dépêchai de lui couper la parole.

- Gaby, viens avec moi dans le salon.

Mon fils se leva, posa respectueusement sa radio sur son lit et me suivit dans le salon. Il se stoppa quand il vit Potter qui l'attendait au centre de la pièce, l'air un peu gauche. Un grand sourire fleurit sur le visage joufflu de mon fils mais il resta à sa place et finalement me regarda. Il me demandait la permission.

- Tu peux y aller, Gaby.

Dans un cri, Gabriel se jeta comme un boulet de canon dans un grand rire. Potter souleva son enfant et le serra fort contre lui. Gabriel mit ses bras autour de son cou. Je regardai, en retrait, cette belle image. Potter était visiblement ému de retrouver son enfant et Gaby était heureux de revoir Potter, même s'il ne comprenait pas ce que tout cela signifiait. Mais je me rendis compte qu'il aimait beaucoup Potter et qu'il n'aurait probablement aucun mal à accepter que celui-ci soit son père. Il est venu le temps pour moi de partager mon fils... Finalement, Gaby retira son nez du cou de Potter mais resta fermement accroché à lui.

- Papa ! Tu as vu comment Harry est grand ? Je vois le monde encore mieux !

- Et oui, Potter est plus grand que moi. Mais tu sais que je reste le meilleur !

- Bah non ! Harry il a sauvé le monde !

- Je t'ai mis au monde ! Et je t'ai acheté des _Kinder Surprise_.

- Désolé Harry, mais papa est beaucoup plus meilleur que toi !

- Oh vraiment ? Je t'ai aussi acheté un cadeau.

- Une épée ?

- Non, je t'ai déjà dit que c'est moi qui gardai l'épée. Mais je t'ai acheté des _Playmobiles _!

Gabriel secoua ses jambes pour que Potter le pose par terre. Potter comprit au bout d'un moment, et finalement, posa le gamin. Il fallait en effet comprendre un peu la marmaille pour s'en occuper mais je suis persuadé qu'il prendra le coche rapidement. On se le dispute déjà à coup de cadeaux ! Gabriel s'émerveilla devant les légos et promis de me construire une grande maison pour que je puisse avoir ma salle de bains à moi. Il connait vraiment mon côté narcissique. Il prit la main de son père et l'emmena dans sa chambre pour jouer.

Je me retrouvai donc dans mon salon, seul, alors que mon ex-petit-ami dont je suis encore fou amoureux joue avec mon gamin. Je vais faire quoi ? Je ne peux pas les espionner, ça ne se fait pas. J'ai déjà rangé tout mon appartement. Je n'ai manifestement plus rien à faire. Je peux faire le goûter ! Une bonne idée, ça ! Je pris un livre de cuisine qu'on m'avait donné, dedans il y avait une très bonne recette de crêpes ! J'allumai aussi la télé pour avoir un fond sonore. Je haïssais le silence. Je sortis donc un grand saladier pour faire ma pâte à crêpes. Je versai la farine, le sucre et le lait, séparai les blancs des jaunes et pris mon fouet pour bien mélanger. A la télé, une émission attira mon attention. J'étais tellement captivé que je touillai ma préparation pendant bien un quart d'heure.

Ce fut Potter qui me ramena à la réalité. Je sursautai en couinant, le faisant exploser de rire. Merlin, que j'aimais son rire. Je l'avais presque oublié.

- Tu m'as fais peur ! Abruti ! Y'a pas idée d'apparaître comme... comme un fantôme !

- Désolé. Mais c'était beaucoup trop tentant de le faire ! Et puis je crois que ce que tu voulais préparer est bien mélangé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Les crêpes pour qu'elles soient bonnes, il faut qu'elles soient sans grumeaux !

- C'est le cas, je te rassure !

- Tais-toi donc ! Assis-toi.

Je pris les blancs des œufs et un batteur électrique pour les faire monter en neige. Potter, assis sur une chaise à la table où je mangeais avec mon fils, me regardait faire avec un sourire tendre. Il ne devait pas avoir de regard tendre envers moi...

- Tu ne joues plus avec Gaby ?

- Non, il m'a mis dehors. Il veut me faire un dessin et je ne dois pas regarder.

- Ah oui... fais gaffe, il va probablement te dessiner et tu vas te retrouver avec des cheveux d'une couleur improbable. Un jour, il m'a fait un caca nerveux parce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire les cheveux de Severus en vert. Ah, je l'aurais tué ce jour-là...

- Les cheveux de Rogue en vert ? Original... Mais qu'importe, tout ce qui vient de Gaby me plaira.

- Oui, je me disais la même chose mais au bout de la centième caricature de toi-même qu'il te fait, tu satures ! Je n'ai même plus de place sur mon frigo !

Potter jeta un œil audit frigo et opina devant la tonne de dessins du gamin qu'il y avait d'accrochés avec les magnets obtenus dans les paquets de yaourts. Ô diable, les magnets ! Je hais les magnets mais Gaby les adore. Surtout ceux en forme de lettre pour écrire tous les mots qu'il connaît et moi je dois rester à côté de lui et faire semblant de le trouver passionnant. Pourquoi une telle hypocrisie ? Si Théo m'avait fait la même chose, j'aurais explosé de rire et lui aurais envoyé un dictionnaire sur le nez ! Mais non, avec les enfants, il faut être patient et attendre qu'ils deviennent grands, qu'ils nous fassent leur crise d'adolescence, et enfin s'en débarrasser !

- Tu es de nouveau parti ? me demanda Potter, ce qui effectivement me ramena sur Terre.

Je remarquai que mes œufs étaient en neige. Je les incorporai délicatement à ma préparation. Il fallait meubler un peu le silence.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? Mis à part que tu es Auror.

- Oh, et bien, je prépare le concours pour être inspecteur.

- Inspecteur ? Il est pas dur ce concours ?

- Si, il n'y a que trente places. Et puis la formation dure un an, mais j'en ai un peu marre de faire la police, je veux enquêter. Ça fait un an que je me prépare pour le concours.

- Tu le passes quand ?

- C'est en mai. Début mai. Ça me fait penser que quand j'en ai parlé avec mon supérieur, il m'a dit que je n'avais pas besoin de le faire, qu'il pouvait me pistonner. Ce qui ne me sert à rien, vu que je peux demander moi-même au Premier Ministre de me donner une place. Mais je préfère réussir par mes propres moyens.

- Je vois. Et merci de me faire piger que tu as de l'influence auprès de notre « dirigeant chéri ».

- Ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai dit tout ça. « Dirigeant chéri »? Tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup...

- C'est lui qui ma sucré mon héritage. Ok, mon père n'est pas mort, mais même ce que ma mère ma légué n'est pas à moi. Il pourrit à Gringott et mes biens immobiliers pourrissent avec sur pied. Alors j'ai une petite dent contre lui.

Finalement, je vais faire des gaufres ! La pâte à crêpes devrait suffire... Je sortis mon appareil à gaufres que je branchai.

- Je comprends. Il a une politique un peu floue pour moi. Et j'essaie de toute façon de ne pas m'en mêler. J'ai déjà fait ma part pour toute une vie !

- Oui, c'est sûr. Mais j'ai bien hâte que les nouvelles élections aient lieu pour que je puisse voter pour un autre que lui. Tu te présentes ? demandai-je, en riant.

- Pourquoi, tu voterais pour moi ?

- Jamais de la vie ! Je te jetterais de pierres !

- Aoutch ! Tu es dur.

- C'est ta nouvelle coupe, elle m'assassine les yeux.

- Tu n'aimes pas ? Tout le monde m'a dit que ça m'allait bien.

- C'était des ennemis ou des amis ?

- Très drôle.

- Je préférais avant. Ça te donnait un air de sale gosse avec tes lunettes rondes. Et puis ta dégaine, tu était si mal habillé... Pour le coup, je préfère comme tu es fringué maintenant.

- Je te plais encore ?

- Pas avec ta gueule de premier de la classe ! répliquai-je en riant.

Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il était devenu sérieux. Je mis en route ma première gaufre, la plus difficile, et ne prêtai pas attention à lui quand il se leva. Ce fut seulement quand il se rapprocha de moi que je fis attention à lui. Il était trop proche de moi. Il était plus grand que moi. Il sentait bon. Je me tournai vers lui pour ne pas perdre face à lui, comme toujours. Il toucha mon visage du bout de son doigt, doucement. Je lui attrapai sa main et l'arrêtai.

- Que fais-tu ?

- Tu me manques. J'ai l'impression d'être incomplet sans toi. C'est Ginny et Hermione qui m'ont incité à changer. Et j'ai accepté parce que je suis devenu quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai enfilé la peau du pauvre type qui t'a largué. Mais j'ai de nombreuses fois voulu redevenir celui que j'étais. Avec mes lunettes.

- Potter, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit dans le parc ?

- Appelle-moi Harry, s'il-te-plaît, Draco.

- Tu n'es plus mon Harry. Tu es simplement Potter à présent. Et la seule raison pour laquelle j'accepte de te voir, c'est pour notre fils. Mais je ne suis pas un briseur de mariage. Et même si c'était pour me protéger, je ne peux pas te pardonner aussi facilement ce que tu m'as fait. La douleur était réelle...

- J'ai finiiiiiiiii! hurla Gabriel en déboulant dans le salon. Hmmm... ça sent bon !

Potter et moi nous sommes écartés rapidement l'un de l'autre. Il fit comme si le dessin du petit était génial et moi je sortis ma gaufre de l'appareil. Gabriel s'assit sur sa chaise haute et attendit patiemment en piaillant avec Potter que son goûter soit prêt. La journée finit ainsi, nous trois, ensemble, comme une famille. Le tableau était bien beau. Avec moi dans le rôle de la potiche... Ouais, oublions un peu la chose. A la fin de sa visite, au pas de la porte, Potter avait du mal à partir et moi je me retenais de le garder près de moi pour toujours.

Je l'aimais.

Quand il partit, je remarquai sur son cou une chaîne. Une chaîne que je connaissais parce que c'est pour lui que je l'avais faite faire, avec un médaillon où les initiales de nos prénoms s'entremêlaient.

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

A la semaine prochaine! :)


	26. Chapter 26

**Titre** : Ni personne d'autre

**Disclamer** : Rien à moi, tout à JKR

**Paring** : HP/DM

**Rating** : M

**Note** : Bonjour tout le monde. Voilà le nouveau chapitre de la semaine. Je dois vous dire que j'ai été (et suis toujours) malade et que, par conséquent, je n'ai pas put écrire le prochain chapitre, donc je ne sais pas si je pourrais poster mardi prochain. Je vais essayer mais je ne promet rien.

Mais votre soutient me donne beaucoup de force pour essayer et je vous en remercie!

Merci à Querty pour sa correction et comme je dis toujours : tu as bien du courage avec moi.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 26:

Je positionnai correctement mon gosse sur son siège rehaussé - il avait les cheveux bien mouillés - et je pris ma paire de ciseaux. Un peu tremblotant, je pris une boucle de ses cheveux blonds foncés et la coupai d'un mouvement un peu brusque qui fit sursauter Gaby. Il pinçait ses lèvres et je voyais à sa tête qu'il mourrait d'envie de partir loin de moi et de mes ciseaux. Mon petit avait de plus en plus les cheveux indisciplinés de son père. De son autre père. Et je voyais se former des épis entre ses boucles, ce qui me plaisait moyennement. Mais, une fois les cheveux un peu plus courts, il retrouverait une coupe bien plus jolie et plus digne d'un Malfoy.

- Et voilà, fini !, m'exclamai-je enfin.

Immédiatement, Gabriel toucha ses cheveux comme pour vérifier qu'il en avait encore sur le crâne. Malheureusement, il garda les lèvres pincées. Je pris un miroir et lui montrai sa tête. Et il reprit enfin une expression faciale un peu plus normale, et me fit même un petit sourire rassuré. Et oui, sale peste, je sais couper des cheveux !

- La confiance règne, grognai-je.

- Ben, tu avais l'air... comme quand tu es constipé, s'expliqua mon fils, très sérieux.

Donc en fait, quand je me concentre on pourrait croire que j'ai des problèmes rectaux... Intéressant à savoir, vraiment, si vous voulez avoir un avis cash, demandez à votre gosse ce qu'il en pense, en principe ça ne rate jamais. Je fis lever mon fils de son siège et frottai ses cheveux avec une serviette sèche avant de les coiffer. Il partit mettre son uniforme d'école pendant que je rangeais mon bazar. Aujourd'hui, à l'école de mon gamin, il y avait une vente de chocolats pour financer une sortie à la capitale pour les enfants. On devait aller dans la rue avec l'enfant et faire la collecte. Deux Mornilles le chocolat. Alors comme c'est un peu limite, j'ai décidé de mettre toutes les chances de notre côté et rendre mon fils encore plus mignon qu'il ne l'est déjà.

Celui qui vendra le plus de chocolat aura une récompense et je me voyais bien féliciter le petit de l'avoir gagné. Et puis ça lui ferait, un bon souvenir. Enfin, je ne sais pas s'il retiendra cette journée, il est un peu jeune mais de toute façon moi, je retiendrai ce moment et je pourrai lui dire qu'il vendait les chocolats plus vite que la lumière !

- Papa, je suis prêt !

Il arriva dans le salon et attendit mon habituelle inspection. Après avoir vérifié que sa cravate était bien mise, je lui pris la main, mon sac où était rangée ma robe de sorcier et on partit vers son école. Et dire qu'on allait passer la matinée ensemble à vendre des chocolats... Finalement, être au chômage sert à quelque chose. Je pouvais passer plus de temps avec lui. Bien que mes finances commençaient à être dans le rouge... Il me fallait un boulot, et vite. Mais avant, je veux passer une journée de plus avec mon fils.

Arrivéeau passage entre mon quartier et le chemin de Traverse, je mis ma robe de sorcier sous le regard fasciné de mon fils qui adorait toujours me voir habillé ainsi. Je lui repris la main et on partit enfin dans notre monde. D'autres parents, comme moi, apportaient leur gosse à l'école, peu resteraient les accompagner pour la vente des chocolats. En chemin, on rencontra le meilleur ami de Gabriel. Immédiatement, mon fils me lâcha la main pour foncer sur le petit garçon qui avait aussi lâchéla main de sa mère pour réceptionner mon petit blond. Même Gidéon était habitué à la façon très spéciale de Gaby pour dire bonjour.

Les deux garçons se donnèrent la main et marchèrent devant nous en parlant avec excitation. La mère de Gidéon vint marcher à côté de moi. Elle était vraiment une belle femme, très douce, un peu la mère idéale que tousles enfant auraient aimer avoir. Elle participait, elle aussi, à la vente. Je me sentirai un peu moins seul maintenant. Je ne parlais pas aux autres mères, ni aux rares pères d'ailleurs. Mais c'est parce que je suis et je reste un sauvage asocial.

Arrivés à l'école, la maîtresse d'école de mon fils nous indiqua le chemin de la salle de réunion où nous devions aller avec nos enfants. Fier de lui, Gabriel me fit une visite rapide de sa salle de classe, et de son bureau. Il est très important de montrer le bureau. Le bureau était fondamental, sinon il écrirait par terre, ce qui ne le changerait pas de la maison de toute façon. Et que ça parle, et que ça parle... Gaby est un vrai moulin à paroles. Fichtre ! Comment on coupe le son, déjà ?

- Mais oui, mais oui... Tu as raison...

- Papa ! rouspéta mon fils devant mon ton condescendant, tu es méchant !

La maîtresse vint nous chercher avant que nous nous engagions dans une conversation père/fils complètement puérile et gênante en public. Dans la salle de réunion, Gabriel s'assit d'office sur mes genoux. Il regarda autour de lui et observa les parents de ses camarades de classe. A un moment donné, il se tourna vers moi et s'exclama avec un grand sourire :

- Tu as vu comment les autres papas, ils sont pas beaux à côté de toi !

Je collai ma main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire et soutins les regards noirs des fameux pères autour de moi. Merlin, que j'ai mal éduqué mon gosse... Dès qu'on rentre, je lui enseigne la discrétion. Pas besoin de faire entendre à tout le monde nos remarques, même si elles sont véridiques. Je lui chuchotai à l'oreille de se taire et fis un sourire d'excuse au morse qui servait de père à une pauvre petite fille. Bon, il est vrai que tout le monde ne peut pas être aussi beau que moi mais il ne faut pas les dénigrer. Après tout, ils ont réussi l'exploit de se reproduire...

Hou, que je suis méchant !

Hou, que je suis vilain !

Mais ça fait du bien !

- Bonjour à tous les parents présents, commença l'institutrice en haussant la voix face au brouhaha de la salle. Comme vous le savez, aujourd'hui est organisée une vente de chocolats pour financer une sortie scolaire. Et pour rendre la vente plus amusante, le gagnant aura un vélo tout neuf en guise de cadeau.

Au mot vélo, mon fils frétilla sur mes jambes comme un poisson hors de l'eau et me regarda par-dessus son épaule. Mais d'un regard méchant, qui pourrait être traduit par « Tu n'as pas intérêt à tout faire foirer ! ». C'est dans ces moments que je sens l'amour et le respect que mon fils me porte. La maîtresse nous appela par ordre alphabétique pour nous donner un stock de chocolats à vendre. Une femme avant moi sur la liste fit soupirer mon gamin qui se laissa retomber contre mon torse.

- Bah quoi, bébé ?

- C'est la maman de Maximilien.

- Tu es toujours pas réconcilié avec ce garçon ? C'est dommage, tu es d'ordinaire si social.

- C'est pas ça... même si je sais pas ce que ça veut dire. C'est juste qu'on va pas gagner.

- Bah, pourquoi ?

Gabriel soupira encore plus fort, comme si j'étais un crétin qui ne comprenait rien même si on lui expliquait six fois la même chose. Bon, j'aime mon gosse mais des fois, il pourrait arrêter d'être comme mon père ! On arrête le brassage des gènes et il ne garde que les miens... et bon un peu ceux de son autre père, juste histoire qu'on nous prenne pas pour des frères.

- Il a treize frères et sœurs... et il est tonton... tonton de grands ! Et moi j'ai que toi _et_ tonton ! C'est trop nul !

Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir de frère, plus de parents et pas d'autres enfants ! En même temps, tu me diras, quand aurais-je pu les faire ? A dix-sept ans juste histoire de faire un record... Non mais attends, treize ? Treize gosses ? Mais comment c'est possible ? Cette femme est une machine en fait, ce n'est pas un être humain ! Non, parce que moi j'ai toujours pensé que sept était le grand maximum, celui qu'avait atteint les Weasley. Mais treize... c'est presque le double ! Et vu le tour de taille de l'usine à enfants, je pouvais un peu mieux me l'imaginer. C'est le genre de chose qui risque fort de me dégoûter d'avoir d'autres rapports sexuels dans ma vie.

- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai un plan, lui chuchotai-je.

La maîtresse nous donna le top départ et les parents présents partirent avec leurs progénitures pendant qu'elle prenait en charge ceux dont les parents n'avaient pu être là. Gabriel me tenait la main si fort que je me disais que s'il avait plus de force, il me l'aurait cassée. Une fois dans la rue, les participants s'éparpillèrent chacun de leur côté. J'emportai mon enfant dans le centre ville où il y aurait sûrement plus de monde. Et là devant nous, la cible parfaite. Je m'agenouillai devant le gosse pour lui enseigner une leçon de vie.

- Écoute-moi bien, tu vois les deux vielles là-bas ?

Gabriel pencha sa tête sur le côté et observa les deux vielles dames qui étaient assises sur un banc en train de parler. Il hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur moi.

- Et bien, les veilles sont toujours plus sensibles au charme de l'enfance. Tu me leur fais ta bouille d'ange et tu leur vends les chocolats. Je compte sur toi ! Rends-moi fier.

Gabriel me sourit d'un air entendu. Je me relevai et nous avançâmes vers les vielles. Arrivés devant elles, je lâchai la main du petit qui avança encore de deux pas pour bien se mettre devant elles. Elles arrêtèrent de parler et le regardèrent attentivement.

- Bonjour, commença mon fils, les mains dans le dos, sa bouille la plus angélique possible. Je suis élève à l'école des Petits Mages. Nous organisons une vente de chocolats pour une sortie avec la classe. Ils ne coûtent que deux Mornilles, vous voulez bien m'en acheter ?

Il me jeta un petit regard par-dessus son épaule et je plissai des yeux.

- Ah oui, « s'il vous plaît ».

- Mais avec plaisir, mon cœur. Tu es trop mignon, s'exclama une des veilles en fouillant dans son sac. Je te prends une barre de chocolat.

- Merci beaucoup, Madame mamie.

- Madame mamie ?

- Oui, c'est parce que vous ressemblez beaucoup à ma mamie sur les photos.

- Sur les photos ?

- Euh oui, repris-je à sa place, ma mère est morte avant sa naissance, en fait. Il ne l'a jamais connu.

- Oh mon pauvre petit.

- J'imagine qu'elle devait être aussi jolie que vous, baratina mon gamin.

- Tu sais quoi ? Je vais te prendre trois barres de chocolats. Tu veux bien me faire un beau sourire ?

- Je vais prendre pareil, dit la deuxième.

Gabriel, qui avait baissé la tête, d'un air accablé, releva sa bouille et fit un sourire très triste. Mais quand la première vielle lui demanda un plus beau sourire, Gabriel ne se fit pas prier et lui montra ses petites quenottes. Les deux vielles poussèrent des « ooohhh » à l'unisson et en reprirent encore. En partant, Gabriel fit de grands signes de bras en disant bruyamment « Au revoir, Madame mamie » avant que nous tournions à l'angle d'une ruelle. Hors de vue des vielles, Gaby baissa la main et me fit un sourire de canaille. Je me plaçai devant lui, les bras croisés.

- _Madame mamie_ ?

- Tu m'as dit d'être mignon.

- Tu es machiavélique.

- Si tu le dis. On cherche d'autres vielles ?

- Non mais quelle éducation !

- Là, c'est de ta faute. J'obéis seulement à mon papa ! Là ! Des vieux !

Gabriel montra du doigt un couple de vieux qui se promenaient en se tenant la main. Gabriel accourut pour aller les voir. Il leur sortit son petit discours en butant sur les mots, se concentrant à s'en faire plisser le front. Se qui fit absolument fondre la petite vielle qui fourra sa main dans les cheveux blonds de mon fils et acheta deux barres chocolatées. Finalement, la vente aux chocolats se transforma en une course effrénée pour trouver des vieux. Et même que Gabriel sortit le grand jeu devant des adolescentes en rougissant comme une pivoine ce qui fit craquer les jeunes filles. A la fin de la matinée, nous avions vendu près de trente chocolats et récolté donc soixante Mornilles.

Alors que Gabriel commençait à s'imaginer sur son vélo, roulant plus vite que les autres dans le parc, nous sommes tomber sur la femme-usine-à-enfants et son dernier marmot. Gabriel arrêta de parler pour ne rien dire et me prit la main pour aller vers le petit garçon et son extraterrestre de mère.

- Oh, bonjour monsieur Malfoy, me fit poliment la femme.

- Bonjour madame Laurenti.

- Salut Max !

- Salut Gaby, alors tu as bien vendu tes chocolats ?

- Ouais ! Et toi ?

- Oui. Maman, on a vendu combien, déjà ?

- Trente-neuf, mon chéri, répondit sa mère en lui souriant gentiment, entre les plis de graisse de son visage.

- Wahou... Et bien, nous, on en a vendu quarante-deux.

Le chiffre tiqua dans ma tête et je parvins à cesser de regarder le gros visage de cette femme qui me faisait face pour jeter un regard à mon gamin. A mon gamin menteur et vantard. Pour ne pas perdre la face sur le manque flagrant d'éducation et bonne conduite que j'avais oublié (de toute évidence) d'inculquer à mon fils, j'opinai de la tête.

- Quarante-deux ? s'étonna la femme. Bravo, tu es un vendeur né, mon petit. Si nous voulons une petite chance, nous devrions nous y mettre aussi! s'exclama-t-elle, en riant, comme si la petite compétition entre nos fils était amusante.

Elle devait être une mère très douce... ça donne envie. Je leur souhaitai bonne chance et pris mon fils à part. Je me mis à sa hauteur comme je le faisais toujours pour bien le regarder dans les yeux. Gabriel, pas bête, comprit qu'il avait fait une erreur. Il était bien trop orgueilleux pour son âge. Sale gosse ! Il me ressemble trop !

- Gabriel Severus Malfoy, vous avez honteusement menti !

- Mais papa !

- Il n'y a pas de « mais papa » qui tienne, tu as menti et tu me fais honte! Tu n'as pas pensé que les chocolats vendus seraient comptés, qu'elle verra que tu as menti et qu'il nous manque _douze_ chocolats !

- Douze ? Autant ?

- Ben oui ! De trente pour aller à quarante-deux, il faut bien douze !

- Mais je sais pas moi ! Je viens juste d'apprendre à compter.

- Ce n'est pas une excuse. Bon... nous allons essayer de vendre encore les douze qui nous manque et si nous n'y arrivons pas, tu iras faire tes excuses à la dame. Et tu n'auras pas de vélo !

- Mais papa, je veux ce vélo !

- Il y a beaucoup de chose que je veux aussi. Mais malheureusement, il est temps que tu apprennes que la vie s'en fiche de ce que tu veux. Je t'achèterai un vélo quand j'aurai jugé que tu t'es assez fait pardonner. J'ai honte de toi ! Tu sais que je déteste les mensonges !

Je me relevai et pris sa main. Le petit baissa la tête et fit la moue. Il était vexé et déçu. Il tournait la tête dès que je voulais lui montrer des éventuels acheteur. Mais personne n'achèterait du chocolat à un sale gosse. Mais il faut bien lui apprendre des choses quand même, faire preuve d'un peu d'autorité.

- Draco ?

Tiens ? Mon cœur s'arrêta soudainement alors que mon fils leva la tête avant de sourire de toutes ses dents. Potter était devant nous. Gabriel lâcha ma main pour foncer dans ses bras tendus. Il le prit dans ses bras et le serra bien fort contre lui, respirant son odeur de bébé, frottant son dos avec sa grande main. Je pris une grande inspiration. Merlin qu'il me faisait de l'effet avec notre enfant dans les bras.

- Que faites-vous ici ? me demanda-t-il.

- On vend des chocolats pour l'école, répondis-je en essayant de me maîtriser.

- Oui, c'est pour une sortie avec ma classe ! J'en ai vendu... continua le petit mais il s'arrêta, ayant sûrement oublié le chiffre.

- Trente.

- Ah oui, trente. J'avais oublié. Mais j'ai fait une bêtise et papa est en colère contre moi.

- Tu as fait quoi ?

- J'ai menti en disant que j'avais déjà vendu quarante-deux chocolats. Il nous en manque douze pour me rattraper. Tu veux bien en prendre ?

- Tu perds pas le nord toi, répliqua Potter, en faisant la moue.

- Bon, allez, aboule le fric ! m'exclamai-je. On a que jusqu'à midi pour réparer la bêtise de Gabriel. Tu as de l'argent sur toi ? C'est seulement deux Mornilles.

- C'est si gentiment demandé !

Il posa mon fils à terre et fouilla dans ses poches pour sortir deux Gallions. Je n'en avais pas vu depuis tellement d'années que ça me paraissait étrange. Il continua à fouiller et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait que ces deux Gallions dans ses affaires. Trop pour douze malheureux chocolats. Finalement, il pris mon sac contenant dix-sept chocolats et me donna les pièces. Je pense qu'avec ça nous avons gagné la compétition. Bon, je trouverai toujours un moyen de punir Gabriel pour avoir menti. Potter resta en face de moi, me dévorant des yeux, me rendant fébrile. J'avais envie de me mordre les lèvres sous l'effet de son regard. Je m'éclaircis la gorge.

- Bon et bien, nous devons y aller. Tu nous a acheté tous nos chocolats.

- Je peux toujours venir dimanche prochain ?

- Bien sûr. Tu sais, Gabriel t'aime beaucoup. Il a hâte que tu viennes nous voir.

- J'en suis heureux.

- A dimanche prochain, alors.

- Bye.

Il prit son fils dans ses bras pour lui dire au revoir, sincèrement désireux de le garder contre son cœur. Gabriel lui donna un bisou sonore avant de descendre par terre et de me donner la main. Nous sommes partis, le regard de Potter planté sur nos nuques. Je sentais presque l'envie de cet homme de venir avec nous. Et j'en mourrais d'envie également.

oO-Oo

En marchant dans la rue, main dans la main avec mon fils, nous avons regardé les magasins autour de nous. La vente se finissait dans une heure et nous avions jamais vraiment fait de promenade dans le monde sorcier. Bien qu'il me semblait toujours étrange de voir ce monde si précieux pour moi devenir si étranger. Il y avait des gamins de dix ans dans les rues, habillés comme de parfaits Moldus, qui roulaient sur des skates. Ils bousculaient des passants qui rouspétaient devant de si jeunes enfants. Un homme de trente ans me dépassa avec un téléphone portable dernier cris collé à son oreille. Jamais je ne pourrai m'y habituer.

Mon monde était en train de perdre son charme. Le charme qui avait de mon enfance un souvenir féérique, où on montait encore en calèche pour se promener en ville. Où les femmes portaient de grands chapeaux pour faire élégant. De la fenêtre d'un des appartements du quartier s'élevait le son d'une chaine-Hifi. Une chanson Moldue. Avant, pour encore moins que ça, nous avions le Ministère au cul pour détournement de l'artisanat Moldu. Les temps on bien changé... Et moi avec.

Tiens, j'y pense, c'est bien dans le coin qu'il y a la boutique des jumeaux Weasley, non ? J'avais promis à Fred que je viendrai le voir si je passais dans le coin, et en effet je passais dans le coin. Gabriel tira sur ma main pour qu'on continue d'avancer et finalement je me décidai. Il adorera cet endroit. Je lui souris et l'emportai avec moi. Plus nous nous approchions du magasin des jumeaux, plus la rumeur des conversations se faisait forte. Le grand magasin se dressait sur une petite bute, ce qui le rendait bien visible. Elle possédait une façade des plus incroyables et des plus colorées qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Autour du magasin, attirés par le succès de cette entreprise, des cafés et des restaurants s'étaient développés. Qui aurait pu croire que les enfants terribles des Weasley seraient un vecteur à l'expansion de l'activité de la ville ?

Les yeux de Gabriel brillaient même s'il me tenait encore plus fort la main. On avança. En poussant la porte, je me pris une araignée en plastique sur les cheveux ce qui me fit hurler de peur. Ce qui, comme un effet domino, fit hurler mon gosse dont j'avais lâché la main. Il n'y avait pas trop d'enfants pendant cette période scolaire. Seulement de 'grands enfants'. Je repris une respiration normale, donnais un coup de pied dans la chose immonde et repris la main de mon fils. Les adultes essayaient de ne pas rire mais je sentais bien que dès que je serais hors de leur vue...

-Oulah, ça c'était un hurlement ! s'exclama une voix bien connue qui sortit d'une pièce annexe.

Cette voix était celle de Fred qui montra sa tête rousse. Quand il me reconnut, son visage se fendit d'un grand sourire joyeux. Il était toujours bon de se sentir un peu apprécié quelque part. Il se précipita vers moi pour me faire une accolade. Je lâchai la main de Gaby pour la lui rendre du mieux que je pouvais. Je n'étais pas doué pour les démonstrations d'affections.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que le grand Draco Malfoy soit dans mon humble entreprise ! Et voilà donc le petit monstre que tu as mis au monde ! Salut !, s'exclama-t-il en se penchant vers Gabriel qui se cacha derrière mes jambes. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, j'ai arrêté de manger les petits monstres depuis longtemps maintenant.

- Je ne suis pas un petit monstre, répliqua courageusement mon fils, je suis un petit garçon.

- Hum... la différence est très mince mais tu as raison, tu es un petit garçon ! Dis-moi, tu veux voir quelque chose de super génial ?

Gabriel sortit son petit nez pointu de derrière ma cuisse pour observer Fred. Il était méfiant de nature. Habitude qu'il avait développé à mon contact. Après s'être mordillé la lèvre, il sortit de sa cachette en me demandant l'autorisation du regard. Je lui souris et le poussai doucement dans le dos. Fred lui prit la main d'office et l'emporta avec lui. Je les suivis car je savais que Gabriel n'aimait pas être sans moi dans un lieu inconnu. On partit dans l'arrière boutique, plus précisément dans l'atelier des jumeaux. Il y avait toute sorte de maquettes de projets et de jouets un peu partout. Un vrai paradis pour les enfants.

Fred souleva mon fils pour le poser sur la table de travail et lui donna une sorte de balle avec des petits trous dedans. Comme une passoire sphérique. Gabriel l'observa avec beaucoup d'attention et finalement, il dû toucher un bouton quelconque car des sortes de petites lumières bleues sortirent par les trous et entourèrent mon petit qui regardait émerveillé les petites lumières jouer autour de lui. Il essaya de les toucher et une lumière se posa sur sa main, gentiment. Gabriel sourit de toutes ses dents, complètement conquis.

- C'est une boîte à lucioles, m'expliqua Fred qui observait aussi Gabriel s'émerveiller. Je viens de l'inventer, je trouvais l'idée mignonne.

- C'est trop chou, lui répondis-je, sous le charme.

- Content que ça te plaise. Je suis dans ma période romantique. Je suis content que tu sois venu.

- J'ai pas eu le temps avant. Mais je suis content d'être venu. Où est Georges ?

- Il doit bientôt revenir de sa pause déjeuner. Viens on retourne dans la boutique. Tu viens, petit garçon ?

Gabriel sautilla sur sa table pour qu'on le fasse descendre. Je le pris et le posai par terre, il continuait à regarder les petites lumières danser autour de lui, la bouche ouverte. Il était adorable comme ça. Fred aussi regardait ce spectacle avec beaucoup de tendresse. Il passa derrière son comptoir pendant que je posais mon gosse dessus alors qu'il s'amusait à changer les couleurs de ses lumières.

- Alors que deviens-tu ? Un petit ami dans ta vie ? demanda-t-il.

- Hum... non, je n'ai personne dans ma vie pour le moment. Je me consacre à mon enfant. Et toi ?

- Je suis célibataire depuis peu. Je me suis fait larguer comme une chaussette mais ce n'est pas bien grave, je n'en étais pas amoureux. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle je me suis faire jeter. Ce n'est pas bien de sortir avec une personne qu'on aime pas.

- Je le pense aussi.

- En tout cas, il est vraiment très bien réussi ton fils. Adorable.

- Il va en briser des cœurs plus tard.

- Et pas qu'un peu ! Avec d'aussi jolis yeux. Les mêmes que Harry.

- Ça te gênerait de parler un peu moins fort ? Il ne sait pas... chuchotai-je, en me penchant vers lui.

- Oh, pardon.

- Cette situation ne te gène pas ? Je veux dire, par rapport à ta sœur ?

- Ginny fait sa vie, je fais la mienne. J'en veux un peu à Harry comme un peu beaucoup de monde dans ma famille mais c'était avant leur mariage. Et Gaby n'est en rien fautif. Toi non plus d'ailleurs. Donc non, Harry reste mon grand copain ! Tant qu'il ne fait pas pleurer ma sœur. Ce qui risque d'arriver...

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Une intuition ! Ah, Georges arrive !

Je me retournai pour voir qu'en effet, quelqu'un arrivait par la porte d'entrée. Il tint la porte pour laisser passer une jeune fille à la peau noire et au cheveux ondulés. J'avais déjà vu ce visage quelque part mais impossible de m'en souvenir. Je restais donc là où j'étais, attendant de voir le visage du frère jumeau de Fred. En tout point pareil, sauf l'oreille qu'il avait en moins. Il sursauta quand il me vit et me fit le même sourire que son frère avant de se jeter sur moi sous le rire de la jeune femme. Je butai contre le comptoir quand je me pris le jeune homme dans le buste, me faisant mal. Je gémis et repoussai le jeune homme, ce qui le fit rire. M'embêter avait toujours été leur jeu préféré.

- Merlin ! Tu es devenu un joli morceau de viande, toi ! s'exclama Georges.

- C'est ce que je pensais ! répliqua son frère.

- Vous êtes pas croyables vous deux ! fit la jeune femme. Et on me présente pas ?

- Mais bien sûr. Draco, voici ma fiancée, Angelina, présenta Gorges, en faisant une révérence ratée.

- Tu es fiancé ?

- Oui, même moi ça m'étonne mais cette charmante jeune femme à bien voulu se passer la corde au cou avec moi ! Il faut donc que je la garde, sinon je ne l'aurai plus !

- Mais tu n'as pas peur avec cette chose ? demandai-je à la jeune femme.

- Un bon coup de matraque et il redevient normal, répliqua Angelina qui se fit huer par son fiancé qui avait posé une main sur son cœur. Et comme il a oublié de te présenter, quel est ton nom ?

- Mais tu le connais ! C'est Draco Malfoy !

- Malfoy ? Ouah, quel choc, tu as tellement changé. Je ne pense pas que tu te souviennes de moi mais je jouais dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. J'ai même été Capitaine, mais tu n'étais déjà plus là.

- Oui, ton visage me disais quelque chose. Tu était poursuiveuse ?

- Et oui. Les Attrapeurs n'ont pas l'habitude de regarder autre chose que le Vif d'Or et leur adversaire.

- En effet. Et voici mon fils, Gabriel.

- Trop mignon ! J'en veux un pareil !

- Pour les cheveux blonds, ça risque d'être problématique... marmonna Georges. Mais avec un peu de teinture...!

- Sauvage ! répliqua sa future femme.

Ils continuèrent à se chamailler avec bonne humeur. Cette jeune femme était manifestement parfaite pour Georges. Fred fit le tour du comptoir et s'y accouda à côté de moi. Il me donna une chocogrenouille, chose que je n'avais pas mangé depuis des années. Je le remercie, la pris mais je préférai la donner à mon fils qui me fit un grand sourire. Et le sourire de mon morpion est vraiment le plus important.

- Dis moi, tu es libre un de ces soirs ? me demanda Fred, alors qu'Angelina s'attaquait aux cheveux de son homme. Je t'invite à dîner.

- Oh, et bien... pourquoi pas.

- Cool ! Tu me donnes ton numéro ? A moins que tu préfères les hiboux ?

- Non le téléphone est préférable. Les hiboux sont assez rares dans un quartier moldu.

- Très bien. Pour le moment je ne peux pas, on lance de nouveaux produits sur le marché et ça nous prend tout notre temps mais quand ça sera fini, je t'appelle et on fixe un rendez-vous ?

- Avec plaisir.

Et en disant ça, je réalisai en même temps que dans peu de temps j'aurai enfin un rendez-vous galant. Le premier en presque six ans ! Il faut que j'appelle Théo ! Il faut que je trouve quoi me mettre ! Il me faut de nouveau sous-vêtements ! Merde, il faut que j'aille chez le coiffeur ! Et une baby-sitter ! Potter fera l'affaire ! Un rendez-vous ! Et dans ma tête, je faisais une danse de la victoire...

* * *

_A suivre..._

* * *

A la prochaine! byebye :)


	27. Chapter 27

**Titre** : Ni personne d'autre

**Disclamer** : Rien à moi, tout à JKR

**Paring** : HP/DM

**Rating** : M

**Note:** Bonjour tout le monde! Pardon pour cet horrible retard mais on a eut un petit problème de compréhension et de chapitre avec ma bêta dû fait de ma maladie. Je vais beaucoup mieux, ne vous en faite pas et je vous remercie pour vos gentils mots de soutient! Il m'ont fait super plaisir et sa motive vraiment beaucoup pour écrire. Dès que je vous lis j'ai une furieuse envie d'écrire c'est fou! Je compte, en principe, vous poster le prochain chapitre mardi comme toujours :)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 27:**

La vie avait le goût salé d'une mer calme. La campagne, où j'avais trouvé refuge, s'éveillait grâce au printemps qui revenait. Il commençait à faire de plus en plus chaud aussi. Comme tous les matins, j'étais parti faire un tour dehors. Même si j'avais de plus en plus de mal à marcher avec le temps qui passait, et je m'asseyais par terre, entre les racines d'un arbre dans la forêt. Je posai une main distraite sur mon ventre arrondi par pure habitude plus que par envie. Nous étions en Avril. J'étais enceint de sept mois. Mon ventre proéminent était devenu un handicap dans ma vie de tous les jours. J'avais dû mal à me lever, à m'asseoir, à marcher ou même à monter les escaliers.

Je m'étais enfui de Poudlard grâce à Théo, à la faveur de la nuit. J'avais mis un sort sur un sac qui me permettait de mettre autant d'objet que je voulais. Ainsi, dans mon sac de cours, j'avais entassé tout ce qui était nécessaire d'avoir. Des vêtements de rechange, ceux de grossesse que je m'étais achetés, des livres pour le plaisir mais aussi pour l'utile. J'y avais aussi mis une tente, au cas où, bien que je ne sache pas l'utiliser. J'avais pris une boîte avec des ingrédients de potion. Des draps aussi. Et des souvenirs. Un album photo. Ma vie dans un sac.

Théo m'avait donné de l'argent de son compte en banque pour que mon père ne se doute de rien. Et j'avais pris mon courage à deux mains pour aller dans le monde Moldu. Je me souviens avoir dit longtemps au revoir à mon ami. On était resté dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans rien dire. Je n'avais pas idée de quand je le reverrai. Même si je le reverrais un jour. Il allait me manquer. Atrocement. Comment allait-il faire, seul dans les couloirs de l'école, sans moi ? Allait-il retourner dans son mutisme, insensible au monde qui l'entourait ? Personne ne lui tendrait la main pour l'aider. Il s'était détaché de moi et m'avais donné une douce impulsion.

On avait réfléchi à un plan pour me mettre en sécurité moi et l'enfant que je portais. J'allais aller dans la campagne Moldue, dans une maison d'hôtes loin de tout pour le restant de ma grossesse. Et quand le danger serait passé, Théo viendrait me chercher. La suite, n'appartiendrait qu'à moi. Garder ou non cet enfant. La première sensation quand je poussai la porte du bar de liaison, ce fut l'odeur. Une odeur horrible de pollution qui m'agressa les narines. Je me suis retourné une dernière fois pour graver le visage de mon frère de cœur dans mon esprit. Je ne savais qu'il me faudrait attendre une année pour le revoir.

Puis je suis parti. Après l'odeur, ce fut le son. Un son horrible de choses en ferraille qui roulaient avec des gens dedans. D'ailleurs c'est de ces choses dont sortait l'horrible odeur qui me donnait de furieuses envies de vomir. Je mis ma main sur mon nez pour atténuer l'odeur, je n'allais quand même pas vomir pour si peu. Surtout en pleine rue ! Planter en plein milieu du trottoir, je me fis bousculer par un Moldu d'âge mûr qui ne s'excusa pas du tout. Pris par la peur, je me collai contre un mur le temps de m'habituer à l'ambiance tellement étrange et différente de mon monde.

Je remis mes cheveux quelque peu longs en place devant mon visage et pris mon courage à deux mains pour avancer. Je sortis un plan de ma poche, de l'endroit où j'étais à celui où je devais me rendre. Dans une gare prendre un « TGV » pour aller dans la campagne. Bon, gare je connais, l'autre mot, non... Avec Théo nous n'avions pas trouver ce que cela voulait dire. Je me décollais du mur et remit encore une fois mes cheveux longs devant mes yeux, dérangés par le vent. Pour passer inaperçu, j'avais décidé de me déguiser en fille. Car après tout, dans le monde Moldu, et d'ailleurs comme dans le monde sorcier, se sont les filles qui portent des enfants. Même si je suis l'exception à la règle, je trouvais toujours cela un peu étrange. Quand il avait vu que j'avais fait pousser mes cheveux, Théo avait sursauté. Je ressemblais ainsi à ma mère. J'avais fait une frange sur le côté pour cacher un peu mieux mon visage. Bon, j'étais quand même habillé en garçon Moldu. Un « jean », une grande chemise et des « basket ».

Dans la rue, je passais un peu inaperçu. Mais je cherchais des yeux une indication de l'endroit où était la gare. Il y avait tellement de monde, tellement de bruit et de lumière. Et chose intrigante, une espèce de boîte avec trois couleurs : rouge, orange et vert qui alternaient, trônait un peu partout dans la ville. Au rouge, les choses en métal stoppaient pour ne repartir que quand c'était vert. Par terre, étaient dessinées des bandes blanches qui semblaient délimiter des choses, mais je ne sais pas quoi. Je n'y prêtai pas attention. Je continuai à suivre le chemin que m'indiquait mon parchemin.

J'avais continué à tourner en rond avant de finalement trouver ce que je cherchais. La gare, il y avait un panneau nommé « accueil » et je m'y étais dirigé. Faire comprendre que je voulais prendre le « TGV » pour aller dans le Yorkshire à été très compliqué. Mais finalement, j'avais réussi à avoir le billet de train. J'avais passé quatre heures dans le train, entre les toilettes pour vomir et mon siège pour dormir.

La femme qui gérait la maison d'hôtes ne me posa pas de questions. C'était une vieille femme un peu revêche qui était sèche et un peu dure avec moi. Elle le devint un peu moins quand elle vit mon ventre grossir. Elle avait compris ce qui m'amenait dans un endroit aussi reculé dans la campagne mais encore une fois, elle ne me posa pas de questions et me laissa tranquille. Tans que je payais pour le logement et la nourriture...

Je levai mon visage vers les rayons du soleil qui passaient entre les branches des arbres. Le soleil était si rare. Pourtant, dans le ciel, il y avait des nuages menaçants. Je sursautai de douleur. L'enfant me donnait de sacrés coups de pieds depuis un certain temps, droit dans les hanches. Je posai ma main là où les pieds tapaient pour les intercepter et appuyais un peu pour le calmer. Puis au bout d'un moment, l'enfant arrêta et ne fit que gigoter. Il devait se sentir bien dans mon ventre... Je me relevai. Avec difficulté. J'avais remarqué que marcher rendait l'enfant plus calme et qu'il donnait moins de coups. Alors, doucement, je me baladai dans la campagne. On n'était pas loin de la mer. J'avais bien choisi l'endroit où je voulais me cacher. J'avais toujours aimé la mer.

Mais il était de plus en plus dur d'y aller depuis qu'il avait bien grandi en moi. Je marchais une demi-heure dans la broussaille de la lande et entre deux vallons, avant d'arriver au bord d'une falaise. J'avais à de nombreuses reprises pensé qu'il serait plus simple de sauter et d'arrêter d'avoir aussi mal. L'emplacement de mon cœur était devenu une plaie béante sur lequel on jetait du sel. Et l'enfant qui vivait en moi me le rappelait. Je ne pouvais le garder. Je l'avais décider. De plus, je sais que je serai un père horrible. Comme le mien, je n'ai eu aucun autre exemple sur lequel me reposer. Et comment élever son enfant à _lui ? _Comment le faire sans haïr cette chose qui vient de me gâcher la vie ? De me prendre une année de ma vie ? Pour rien, ou justement si : pour souffrir un peu plus !

Être en cloque me donnait de furieuse envie de pleurer. Je retins mes larmes du mieux que je pus mais rien n'y fit, je me suis un peu habitué à finir en larmes pour un oui ou pour un non. Ma décision était prise. J'avais beaucoup réfléchi, beaucoup pensé. Pesé le pour et le contre. Cet enfant est une horrible bêtise, la pire de toutes, mais il n'a rien fait pour mériter d'être malheureux. Alors je le ferai adopter par une gentille famille qui s'occupera bien de lui. Et moi, je finirai seul, comme maintenant et je continuerai à vivre ma vie, en essayant de me reconstruire, en oubliant mon ancienne vie pour en recommencer une nouvelle. Je ne changerais pas d'avis. Je l'oublierai _lui_ et cet enfant.

Alors que je me relevais pour repartir vers la pension, je sentis un grand frisson remonter le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Une sorte d'onde de choc que seule une personne sevrée pouvait reconnaître. De la magie. Le flux de magie disparut et sur la plage, en bas de la falaise, trois personnes apparurent. Trois personnes dont je reconnus les silhouettes, tant je les avais redouté : celles de mon père, de ma tante et de mon Parrain. Ils m'avaient finalement retrouver...

oO-Oo

On était dimanche. Le dimanche était devenu un jour particulier. Gabriel attendait avec impatience que Potter arrive à la maison. Mais aujourd'hui il y avait quelque chose de très important à la télé, et il n'était pas question que je le rate. De même que pour Gabriel. On sonna à la porte. Je remis rapidement mes cheveux en place, lissai ma chemise et souris à mon reflet. Aujourd'hui, j'étais particulièrement beau. Mais ce n'est que pour moi, pas pour lui, évidemment. Je ne drague pas les chasse-gardées. Je ne suis pas fou, sûrement pas... Il sonna une seconde fois et je me forçai à quitter mon miroir pour aller lui ouvrir.

Il était toujours aussi beau mais cette fois-ci, il était venu en tenu décontractée. Un simple jean noir et un pull rouge dessous une veste noire. Il me sourit et s'approcha de moi pour me faire la bise, comme deux êtres civilisés. Je me décalai pour lui laisser la place de marcher pour aller dans le salon. Je fermai la porte et respirai profondément. Il sentait encore si bon ! Non, on se calme mon cœur ! Le cœur se doit d'être calme et de retourner bien gentiment dans sa cage thoracique, merci !

Je partis dans le salon pour trouver Gabriel pendu au cou de Potter qui riait des couinement du petit garçon blond qui était manifestement content de le voir. Je pris la télécommande de ma petite télé et changeai de chaîne, j'avais des choses plus importantes à regarder que des dessins animés. Gabriel grogna mais fut distrait par Potter qui essayait de le reposer par terre.

- Alors comment s'est finie cette vente de chocolats ? demanda-t-il.

- J'ai perdu ! s'exclama Gabriel, en faisant la moue.

- Ce n'est pas plus mal... répliquai-je en me laissant misérablement tomber sur mon canapé.

- Papa est si méchant avec moi... Tu viens jouer avec moi, toi ?

- C'est pour ça que je suis là !

Ils partirent tous les deux dans la chambre du sale gosse que j'avais pondu. Enfin un peu de silence. Je montai le son de ma télé et attendis impatiemment que la pub passe pour enfin voir mon émission de télé-crochet. C'était une rediffusion de l'émission que j'avais raté et c'était une question de vie ou de mort de la visionner là, tout de suite. C'était une émission de musique pour promouvoir de nouveaux chanteurs. Et j'avais mon petit préféré que je trouvais vraiment canon avec son regard de braise et sa voix cassée. Pendant le jingle du début, je me précipitai sur mon frigo pour me prendre quelque chose à grignoter. Tiens, des noix de pékan ! Depuis quand avais-je ça ? Surtout dans mon frigo ? Je le reniflai et finalement le pris quand même, jugeant que c'était encore bon sans risquer l'intoxication alimentaire.

Ah ça commençait ! Bon sang, qu'il est beau ce chanteur ! Je me retrouvais à baver comme un adolescent bourré d'hormones devant un beau garçon – ou une belle fille. Mais je me fichais complètement d'être un peu débile, j'ai toujours eu un côté un peu taré. Que j'ai donné à mon fils. Malheureusement d'ailleurs...

J'entendis un grand fracas dans la chambre du môme et immédiatement je me levai pour m'y précipiter. En ouvrant la porte à la volée, je trouvai Potter allongé par terre, un rictus de douleur sur le visage, et le petit debout l'air coupable. Je m'approchai et m'agenouillai devant la malheureuse victime. Il essayait de me sourire mais il semblerait qu'il ait vraiment mal.

- Il s'est passé quoi ?

- Je ne suis plus aussi performant qu'avant... Il vient juste de me faire très mal là où j'ai pas encore guéri.

- Tu es blessé?

- Je me suis fait attaquer pendant mon boulot, ça a du mal à cicatriser malgré la magie.

Je lui tendis ma main qu'il prit et je l'aidai de la force de mes maigres bras à le relever. Je l'emportai dans ma salle de bains pour regarder un peu les dégâts. Quand il retira son pull, j'ai dans un premier temps arrêter de respirer, Merlin qu'il était bien foutu ! Puis dans un second temps, j'ai vu les nombreuses cicatrises sur son corps, anciennes pour la plupart. Mais celle qui lui faisait mal était plus rouge et semblait en effet bien douloureuse.

- Elle ne s'est pas rouverte.

- Ah tant mieux, elle me fait un mal de chien.

- Tu aurais dû me le dire, j'aurais briefer Gabriel. Il aurait été moins fou-fou.

- Oh, je le trouve nettement mieux dans ses délires. Il est adorable.

- Hmm... Je dois avoir de la pommade pour les contusions si tu veux. Elle atténue bien les douleurs.

- Avec plaisir.

Il s'appuya sur le rebord de mon lavabo et me tendit son dos sensuellement. Je fouillai lentement dans ma pharmacie rien que pour continuer à regarder se spectacle, les yeux rivés sur le miroir qui me renvoyait son image. Merlin qu'il est sexy ! Je le veux ! Quoi, je pensais avoir déjà eu cette conversation à un moment donné, non ? Je ne drague pas les chasse-gardées. Même s'il m'a avoué être encore amoureux de moi, je dois me protéger... des maladies sexuellement transmissibles parce que je vais me le taper !

Je sortis la crème et mit une généreuse noisette dans ma main. Un peu tremblant, je posai mes mains sur son dos qui se contracta à mon contact. Doucement, pour ne pas lui faire de mal, j'appliquai la crème sur sa cicatrice brûlante sous mes doigts. Un instant, il gémit. Je m'arrêtai et m'excusai.

- Non, ne t'arrête pas, chuchota-t-il.

Qui étais-je pour désobéir ? Je reposai mes mains sur son large dos et continuai ma besogne. Sa peau était douce, chaude et irrégulière sous mes doigts. Je voyais ses omoplates saillir sous sa peau dorée. J'avais toujours aimer le contraste entre ma peau si pâle, si blanche et le doré de la sienne. Il donnait toujours autant cette impression de chaleur. Et la vue de la chaîne que je lui avait offerte autour de son cou me rendait nerveux. La cicatrice allait du milieu des omoplates jusqu'au début du rein droit. Il poussa une sorte de gémissement quand mes mains s'approchèrent de cette endroit. Il avait toujours été sensible dans cette zone. Je le sais bien. Je sais tout de son corps.

Il se retourna et me fit fondre de son intense regard vert. Finalement, je ne sais plus grand chose de son corps. Le jeune homme de vingt-deux ans se superposait à celui de seize ans, balayant toutes mes défense. Il avait des abdos de rêve et il vit parfaitement que je ne pouvais le quitter des yeux. Il s'approcha de moi et un petit reste de conscience me fit reculer d'un pas. Ma salle de bains était tellement petite que je butai contre le mur. Il m'emprisonna entre ses bras qu'il posa contre le mur, de part et d'autre de ma tête. Il avait toujours cette habitude de plonger son regard dans celui des autres et ce regard me faisait perdre pied.

Il approcha sa tête de moi et alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'il m'embrasse, il s'approcha de mon oreille et commença à parler doucement :

- Draco, il faudrait que tu sortes rapidement de cette pièce sinon je ne répondrai plus de rien. J'ai tellement envie de toi...

Je rougis violemment et repoussai se corps magnifique pour sortir de ma salle de bains, le laissant seul. Je ne voulais même pas savoir ce qu'il comptait faire tout seul dans cette pièce. Je partis dans le salon et prit un grand verre d'eau fraîche. Gabriel s'était immédiatement mit au coin, les mains dans le dos. J'eus un peu pitié pour lui. Il devait s'en vouloir d'avoir fait du mal à son héros. Je m'approchai de lui et me mis à genoux pour le prendre dans mes bras. Gabriel renifla. Il avait pleurer.

-Ne pleure pas, Bébé. Il va bien. Papa l'a soigné.

Et il semblerait que je l'ai aussi excité mais il n'avait pas besoin de tous les détails. Je pris mon fils par les épaules et le fit se retourner pour voir ses beaux yeux noyés de larmes. Il m'était difficilement possible de ne pas être peiné par des yeux pareils à l'émeraude en pleures. Surtout ceux de mon fils. Je le pris dans mes bras et le serrai très fort contre moi en lui frottant le dos. J'entendis la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et Potter revint dans le salon, un peu mal à l'aise. Mais quand il vit l'état de son enfant, il s'approcha et prit ma place dans les bras du gamin. Je me relevai précipitamment pour m'écarter de cet homme.

Il lui chuchota des mots apaisants et finalement, Gabriel consentit à refaire un petit sourire timide. Potter se releva tenant encore son fils dans ses bras. Ils étaient tellement attendrissant comme ça. Potter ouvrit la bouche pour parler, d'une voix un peu trop chaude à mon goût.

- J'aurais aimé vous emmener quelque part, tous les deux. Tu veux bien ?

- Nous emmener où ?

- C'est une surprise.

Je fronçai un peu les sourcils. Je n'étais pas un mec à aimer les surprises. Je partis chercher mon manteau et celui de mon fils. Potter posa Gabriel qui partit vers moi et attendit sagement que je lui tende son manteau. Comme il en avait pris l'habitude, il étala son manteau par terre, bien étendu et tout en mettant ses bras dans les manches, fit passer le manteau par dessus sa tête pour le mettre bien en place. Je lui tendis son écharpe et mis d'office un bonnet sur son crâne. J'enfilai le mien pendant que Potter remettait son manteau noir.

- Par contre, prend aussi une robe de sorcier, on en aura besoin.

- On va dans le monde sorcier ?

- Pas exactement. Enfin tu verras. Allez, fais-moi confiance.

Hmm... Je pris mon sac en bandoulière où j'avais mis les robes de sorcier de mon fils et la mienne. Le sac et ma robe dataient de Poudlard. Et Potter reconnu mon sac en cuir marron usé dont il prit la partie rabattable pour regarder dans un coin où, dans un excès de niaiserie, il avait gravé un cœur avec notre symbole à nous, nos initiales entrelacées.

En sortant, la vielle dame qui s'occupait des fois de Gabriel me tient la manche en me demandant de mes nouvelles. Je parlais un peu avec elle, lui présentant Potter comme un vieil ami, et finalement, après lui avoir promis de venir l'aider à monter ses étagères (elle me le demande à moi alors que je n'ai jamais bricolé de ma vie !) nous sommes partis tous les trois.

Dans la rue, Gabriel sautillait joyeusement accroché à nos mains, entre Potter et moi. Heureux, il nous demandait de le faire « voler » c'est à dire le balancer pour qu'il décolle du sol. J'adorais aussi faire ça quand j'étais petit et c'est avec plaisir qu'avec Potter, nous comptions jusqu'à trois pour le faire voler. J'aimais entendre le rire de Potter et de Gabriel, ils avaient presque le même. Même si, bien sûr, Gaby avait la voix aiguë des mômes de cinq ans.

Arrivés au bar-café de liaison avec notre monde, on enfila nos robes de sorciers. Potter me fit la réflexion que ma robe était démodée, et il savait que la mode pour moi était vitale et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui tirer la langue dans son dos faisant glousser mon gosse à qui j'avais fait exprès de montrer mon geste. Je suis un très mauvais exemple. Notre jeu, sur la route du Chemin de Traverse, était de lui tirer la langue quand il ne regardait pas et d'éclater de rire quand il nous regardait. Potter ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre qu'on rigolait à ses dépends et me chatouilla pour me forcer à lui dire ce qui se passait.

- Je ne sais pas qui est la pire peste entre toi et lui ! s'exclama-t-il, après que je lui ai raconté.

On quitta le Chemin pour aller dans les environs. C'était un des nouveau quartier de la ville. Je pouvais voir sur le panneau à l'entrée le nom du quartier qui était « Nouveau quartier mixte ». En entrant dans la rue, j'eus l'impression d'être dans un banal quartier Moldu. Sauf qu'il y avait, à un coin de rue, une bonne femme avec un grand chapeau rond, bien représentatif de ma race. Mais des fois, il y avait des gens qui semblaient vraiment être Moldus. Je tiquai sur cette observation.

- Potter, tu m'expliques ?

- Bien sûr. Ce quartier à été le point d'orgue de la campagne de notre Premier Ministre. Il a voulu rapprocher les sorciers des Moldus pour soit disant éviter la ségrégation. Enfin, bref, l'idée est bonne et je me fiche un peu de ses motivations. En clair, ici, il y des Moldus et des sorciers qui veulent vivre comme des Moldus, très à la mode ces temps-ci.

- Mais on porte nos robes de sorcier ! m'exclamai-je, inquiet.

- Ne t'en fais pas, il y a des sorts de _désillusion_. Les Moldus ne voient pas nos robes, ni nos baguettes, ni nos chapeaux ni rien qui appartienne au monde magique. De même, ici, la magie est parfaitement autorisée dans les propriétés car il y a aussi un sort spécial sur toutes les maisons sorcières, mais on doit éviter d'en faire dans la rue car bien entendu la loi l'interdit. « Pas de magie devant les Moldus ». Alors, tu en penses quoi ?

- Euh, rien de spécial. Je vis chez les Moldus donc tout est devenu normal pour moi.

- Ah on est arrivé.

Il s'arrêta devant une maison. Elle était très belle, pas trop grande mais juste assez pour avoir de l'espace et était construite en deux étages. Une toiture rouge vive s'étalait sur son dessus et ses murs étaient en pierres d'un marron très clair, les volets – chose inhabituelle en Angleterre – avait été peints de la même couleur que le toit ce qui donnait à la maison une apparence de chaleur. Elle possédait un jardin qui faisait le tour de la maison. Il y avait dans un coin, un joli sapin bien vert dont je sentait l'odeur de là où j'étais. Il y avait quelques marches devant la porte d'entrée et un petit perron.

- Jolie maison.

- On va entrer.

Il poussa le petit portail et m'invita à le suivre. Par habitude, je pris la main de Gabriel pour qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtise. Potter ferma le portillon derrière moi et me prit par la taille pour me conduire jusque la maison dont il sortit les clés pour me l'ouvrir. Une fois dedans, je fus un peu sous le choc. Il y avait un grand salon avec de grandes baies vitrées qui donnaient dans le jardin en friche. La décoration du salon était vieille et obsolète, dans un papier peint à grosses fleurs jaunes et roses mais le parquet était magnifique. Il me rappelait celui de ma maison familiale. La cuisine donnait directement dans le salon, c'était – je crois – une cuisine à l'américaine. Je ne suis pas un expert soit dit en passant.

La cuisine était bien plus grande que la mienne et parfaitement équipée, bien que visuellement, elle soit aussi moche que le salon à cause de cette horrible papier peint et la multitude de babioles accrochées un peu partout sur les murs – comme ces faïences jaune pâle ou ce... poêle. Mais la table de travail était dans un beau marbre vert moucheté de noir et de gris joliment travaillé. Un peu le même vert que les yeux de Potter mais en plus clair. Gabriel lâcha ma main pour aller visiter lui-même.

- Jolie maison...

- Tu te répètes !

- Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, répliquai-je en avançant pour essayer de trouver où était partit le gosse.

Derrière le salon il y avait une porte qui menait aux toilettes et une autre au garage. Près de la cuisine, une autre qui donnait sur le garde-manger. Gabriel avait déjà été envahir l'étage supérieur. Potter me fit signe de monter. Je passai devant lui montant lentement les escaliers. Au deuxième étage, il y avait quatre chambres et une salle de bains. Gabriel s'était déjà précipité dans celle qui avait le plus grand espace, avec des murs bleus où jouaient des moutons. Il regardait le jardin par la fenêtre.

Une autre chambre était dans les tons blancs avec des voiliers et les continents du monde peints sur les quatre murs. Et un petit lit dans un coin. De cette chambre, on avait vu sur la rue. Il y avait en effet des hommes en robes de sorcier qui marchait tranquillement à côté des Moldus. Mon père aurait fait une attaque en apprenant ça. A côté de la chambre aux voiliers, il y avait la chambre de princesse, avec du rose, des fleurs et des plumes un peu partout. Je ne comprenais pas cette manie de mettre du rose pour les filles et du bleu pour les garçons... Et la dernière pièce devait être une chambre changée en bureau dont les murs étaient cachés par une peinture blanche et grise d'un neutre affolant.

- Potter, peux-tu me dire ce que je fais dans cette maison où les habitants ont un goût qui laisse à désirer ?

- Une dernière pièce ! Et appelle-moi Harry.

Je croisai les bras mais rien n'y fit, il me prit par la taille et m'emporta vers une dernière porte. En l'ouvrant, je découvris un escalier qui donnait sous les combles. Ma curiosité piquée, je montai les marches. C'était une suite parentale. Et enfin une pièce à mon goût ! Sur une sorte de petite estrade, il y avait le lit à baldaquin typiquement sorcier, blanc et vaporeux. La décoration était simple et chaleureuse avec des tons jaunes et orangés. La pièce était grande et le toit en pente donnait un côté cocon à la pièce. Dans un coin, il y avait même une salle de bains privée. Je m'y précipitai.

Une baignoire était coincée entre deux poutres qui soutenaient le plafond avec un grand plan de travail où trônait un grand miroir en fer forgé. Il y avait largement assez d'étagères pour tous les produits de beauté du monde. Sur le plafond en pente, il y avait des Velux qui donnait beaucoup de lumière à la pièce.

C'était vraiment une belle pièce.

- Et le meilleur pour la fin ! s'exclama Potter, heureux.

- Et pourquoi tu me fais visiter cette maison ?

- En fait, je compte te l'acheter.

M'acheter une maison ? J'ouvris exagérément les yeux et un coup de marteau sur le sommet du crâne ne m'aurait pas fait plus d'effet. Il voulait m'acheter une maison ?

- Mais tu es malade !

- Non, pas du tout. Penses-y ! Bon, la déco est moche, mais c'est juste que les anciens propriétaires étaient de vieilles personnes qui avaient des goûts spéciaux mais tu pourras la changer avec le temps. Et puis cette pièce est vraiment la plus belle. Mais bon si tu préfères, il y a trois autres maisons en vente dans le secteur, j'ai demandé à l'agent immobilier de les laisser libre pour que je puisse te les faire visiter si celle-là ne te plaît pas.

- Mais Harry, tu te rends compte que tu veux m'acheter une _maison_ ?

- Réfléchis un peu. Je veux faire partie de ta vie et de celle de Gabriel mais pour cela on doit régler beaucoup de choses entre nous. En principe, j'aurais dû te payer une pension alimentaire pour les cinq ans passés. Or, je n'ai rien pu te donner. Donc je me suis dit qu'une maison serait un moyen d'échange acceptable.

- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé d'argent, Harry.

- Je sais, mais je veux bien faire les choses. Mais avant tout, tu mérites ce qu'il y a de mieux au monde et je pensais qu'une maison serait un bon point de départ. Et je pense à Gabriel, il serait encore plus heureux avec un jardin où il pourrait courir tranquillement. Et puis comme c'est un quartier semi-moldu, tu n'auras aucun problème pour t'acclimater. Il faut un dossier solide pour être accepté dans le quartier mais tu passes sans aucun soucis. Et puis comme ça, tu te rapproches de ton monde et de l'école de Gabriel.

- Tu veux m'acheter une maison... Et ta femme en pense quoi ?

- Je lui en ai parlé et elle est d'accord. De toute façon, un juge voudra que je te rembourse tous les frais que je te dois pour notre fils. Comme ça, c'est réglé. Et c'est mieux quand même que de l'argent.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit très équivalent...

- Non, la maison est en effet plus chère, mais l'argent n'est pas un problème pour moi et tu le sais. Tu sais, l'agent immobilier me fait une faveur en la laissant libre pendant une semaine. Réfléchis et donne-moi ta réponse, je signe l'accord de vente et toi, tu emménages.

- Tu es cinglé...

- Je l'ai toujours été !

- Tu as parlé d'un juge ? Pourquoi ?

- Et bien, je me suis seulement renseigné... Écoute, j'aimerais beaucoup reconnaître Gabriel comme mon fils. Bien sûr c'est seulement si tu le veux bien. Mais je voulais un peu savoir les tenants et les aboutissants de cette décision. Mais je veux le faire. Quand tu auras jugé que je suis assez bien pour lui.

- Je lui dirai dans peu de temps. Tu me fais bonne impression ! Je vais y songer... pour la maison, je veux dire. C'est très tentant, je veux bien l'avouer. Je pourrai refaire de la magie...

- Ça doit horriblement te manquer.

- Oh oui...

- Wahouuu ! Que la maison est grande ! Tu as vu papa ? s'exclama Gabriel qui venait de rentrer dans la suite parentale.

Gabriel émerveillé se jeta dans les bras de Harry. Harry ? Depuis quand je l'appelle de nouveau Harry moi ? Je fonçai les sourcils, en plus j'ai fait la gaffe à plusieurs reprises... Il faut que je sois un peu plus rigoureux. Oh oui, bien plus rigoureux !

* * *

_A suivre..._

* * *

A la prochaine!


	28. Chapter 28

**Titre** : Ni personne d'autre

**Disclamer** : Rien à moi, tout à JKR

**Paring** : HP/DM

**Rating** : M

**Note** : Bonjour tout le monde! Voilà le nouveau chapitre comme promis! J'espère que vous l'aimerez! ^^ Et bonne vacance à ceux qui le sont (ce qui n'est pas mon cas malheureusement ^^). Un grand merci à Querty qui se donne beaucoup de mal pour me corriger et vous qui me lisez! ^^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 28:

Je regardais le contrat de vente avec toujours autant de méfiance. Il était posé sur la table à manger et me narguait. Je ne voulais pas faire de nouveau une fâcheuse erreur. Je ne serai plus le seul à en subir les conséquences. J'ai un petit être de cinq ans à protéger. Il me fallait l'aide de quelqu'un qui ait un peu de recul. C'est pour ça que je passai un coup de fil à mon parrain. Et puis, je voulais prendre de ses nouvelles, alors autant faire d'une pierre deux sortilèges.

- Allô ? fit-il après avoir décroché son téléphone (invention subtilement géniale.)

- Allô, c'est moi, ton filleul ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien, tiens, tant que je t'ai sous la main autant en profiter pour t'annoncer que je suis nominé à une remise de récompenses pour mes travaux sur la potion tue-loup. Je vais aller à cette cérémonie et j'aimerais beaucoup que tu viennes avec moi.

- Ah, oui bien sûr, Gaby et moi serons là ! Mais dis-moi tu en as mis du temps avant d'être récompensé...

- Je suis nominé, j'ai pas encore gagné, nuance. Malheureusement, je n'ai jamais été choisi comme gagnant, seulement nominé et ce à maintes reprises. Mais avec la guerre, j'ai bon espoir que ça change la donne.

- Oui, mieux vaut profiter des occasions comme celles-ci...

- Et bien, nous sommes de Serpentard! Nous devons être _un peu_ vénal.

Tiens donc, pas étonnant que les gens se fassent une mauvaise opinion de Serpentard avec des dires pareils !

- La récompense est de combien ? me renseignai-je par curiosité.

- Mille Gallions.

Ah oui, quand même. Il avait de la veine le papi Sev' ! On continua à parler de nos petites vies, j'acceptai d'aller déjeuner avec lui samedi après-midi et finalement lui exposai mon petit problème.

- Potter veut t'acheter une maison ? s'exclama-t-il.

- Oui, pour compenser les cinq ans de pension alimentaire pour Gaby. Tu en penses quoi ?

- Sa femme est d'accord, il a prévenu que la maison serait à toi, je ne vois pas trop d'inconvénients. Tu en as parlé avec Théo ?

- Non, seulement à toi pour l'instant. Théo est beaucoup plus vindicatif que toi ! Mais merci quand même. J'hésite un peu à le faire, mais après tout, ce n'est qu'une maison. En plus, arrangée niveau déco, elle sera vraiment belle.

- Tu meurs d'envie d'accepter, avoue !

- J'en fais même des rêves...

Des rêves érotiques pour tout avouer. Je rêvais que Potter et moi nous le faisions sur la table de la cuisine, sur le canapé et même au pied du sapin. Et pour finir, un rêve très chaud où on couchait dans le grand lit de la suite parentale. Je n'avais pas fait se genre de rêves depuis notre rupture et franchement, je m'en passais très bien, merci. Mais je suis redevenu un adolescent pour mes hormones et plus rien ne me contrôle... C'en est limite pathétique.

- Bon, je te laisse et à samedi. Tiens-moi au courant pour cette maison.

- Très bien. A plus tard.

Je raccrochai et croisai mes mains sous mon menton pour réfléchir. Il me fallait penser avec ma tête. Même si le rêve de cette nuit m'avait donné bien envie d'y aller... J'ai dit avec la _tête_ Draco ! Pour penser à autre chose, je pris les journaux, ceux Moldus et sorciers que m'envoyaient Théo. Je me cherchais toujours un emploi, mes économies étaient dans le rouge et il m'en fallait un rapidement. Et l'idée d'accepter cette maison me séduisait encore plus car je n'aurais plus de loyer pour me sucrer ma maigre pension de chômage.

Le téléphone sonna.

- Allô ? fis-je en décrochant un peu surpris, seules deux personnes m'appelaient généralement.

- Allô, c'est Harry à l'appareil.

- Potter ? Que veux-tu ? Comment tu as eu mon numéro ?

- Potter ? J'ai plus le droit au « Harry »? Tu régresses, Draco.

- Je t'emmerde. Que veux-tu ? redemandai-je.

- Petite question : tu as toujours pas retrouvé un boulot ?

- Comment tu sais ça, toi ?

-Tu me l'as dit ! fut sa réponse, quasi immédiate.

- Je ne t'ai jamais rien dit !

- Bon d'accord, c'est juste qu'un jour, je suis allé au restaurant pour te voir et on m'a dit que tu avais été renvoyé. En partie à cause de moi, d'ailleurs, j'ai dû confirmer à ton ex-patron par ma présence qu'il a bien fait de te mettre à la porte.

- Merci de me le rappeler...

- Donc, je me sens un peu coupable. Mais j'ai sûrement une solution si tu n'as pas déjà retrouvé un boulot (je ne répondis pas le laissant continuer après un simple « hum »). Et bien, un ami fleuriste cherche un assistant. Je le connais grâce à Neville et par les études d'Auror. Il fait des fleurs pour la décoration mais aussi des ingrédients de potion à base de fleurs rares. Et je lui ai parlé de toi et de ta connaissance en potionologie. Il semblait intéressé. Et puis, il me doit un service. Tu en penses quoi ? C'est dans le monde sorcier, sur le Chemin de Traverse.

- Tu sais, depuis qu'on a décidé d'être, disons amicaux, tu m'as à de nombreuses reprises montré à quel point tu peux être influent. Est-ce fait exprès ?

- Mais pas du tout... Je voulais seulement t'aider.

Son ton avait l'air las et quelque peu agacé. C'est vrai qu'il n'a jamais vraiment aimé sa célébrité...

- Tu veux m'acheter une maison, me payer une pension alimentaire et me trouver un boulot... Un vrai saint !

- Tu ne veux pas ?

- Je ne suis pas assez fou pour dire non. J'ai besoin d'un boulot et rapidement ! Mais j'ai tellement de retard pour les connaissances... J'ai jamais eu mes Aspics.

- Oui, je lui ai expliqué pourquoi mais je lui ai aussi dit de qui tu étais le filleul et il a été très intéressé par ton lien avec Rogue. Et puis, tu as toujours été doué dans cette matière et en botanique aussi tu as toujours eu du doigté. Alors, je lui dis que tu veux bien ?

- Bien sûr !

- Très bien, je te rappellerai pour confirmer et te dire quand tu dois y aller.

- Merci beaucoup, Harry.

- Ah j'ai compris, tu m'appelles par mon prénom quand je fais un truc génial pour toi ! Sale teigne !

- Non mais je ne te permets pas, Potter ! Je suis loin d'être une teigne !

Potter ricana avant de raccrocher. Ce qu'il m'énerve quand il s'y met ! Mais n'empêche, il vient de me trouver une boulot. Chose que je désespérais un jour trouver. Au Chemin de Traverse, là où est l'école de mon fils, mon futur boulot, peut-être ma future maison, là où travail Théo. Tiens, Potter vit aussi sur le Chemin. Enfin je crois, je me souviens plus vraiment. Il faut que je retrouve mes bouquins pour me remettre un peu à niveau.

Je me jetai dans ma chambre et sur mon coffre d'étudiant datant de Poudlard, là où j'avais gravé mes initiales avec un couteau le premier jour de cours. Avec un couteau que j'avais chipé au réfectoire. Je me souviens que Crabbe et Goyle étaient restés à me regarder d'un air un peu absent, le temps que finisse ma crise de fierté sur mon nom. J'ouvris ma malle et trouvai dans un coin mes livres miniaturisés et bien rangés. Une pile pour les livres de loisir une autre pour ceux des cours. Je pris la pile pour les cours et dès qu'ils sortirent de ma malle, ils reprirent leur taille initiale. C'était un sort permanent que mon père avait jeté sur ma malle qui permettait ce phénomène. Tous ce qui entrait dans la malle et qui était non vivant était rétréci et vice versa.

Je posai ma pile de livres et cherchai ceux qui avait un lien avec les potions et la botanique et rangeai ceux qui m'intéressaient le moins. Du bout de la main, je touchai un gros sac plastique qui datait d'une crise de folie que j'avais faite. Ah oui, après une dispute avec lui. Comme toujours. Je sortis le sac poubelle et en défis le nœud. Dedans, il y avait mon uniforme d'étudiant que je repliai calmement et proprement. Il y avait des photos de nous. Un peu jeunes et idiots, fou amoureux l'un de l'autre. Des cadeaux qu'on s'était fait, à la fois tendres, mièvres et coquins. Et au fond du sac, accrochée à une chaîne, la chevalière qu'il m'avait acheté. Par curiosité, je la passai à mon doigt et fus heureux de voir qu'elle m'allait toujours aussi bien.

C'est étrange. Avant, j'aurais éclaté en sanglots. Mais là maintenant, je n'ai qu'une douce chaleur avec un peu de peine qui m'envahit. Serais-je en train de grandir ? D'oublier ? De pardonner ? Il semblerait. Mais repenser à tout cela ne me fait plus autant de peine que je le pensais. Le téléphone sonna de nouveau, je retirai précipitamment ma bague que je posai sur ma commode pendant que je me levais. Ils se sont tous fait passer le mot ou quoi ? Je décrochais donc encore une fois mon téléphone :

- Allô ?

- Allô, Allô ! C'est moi, Fred !

Entendre la voix de Fred me mit du baume au cœur. Il ne m'avait pas oublié.

- Tiens, salut Fred ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, bien! On avance plus vite qu'on ne le pensait pour le lancement de notre nouvelle liste de déguisements de Héros Moldus, plus vrais que nature. Enfin, un carton moi je dis ! Bref, je ne suis pas là pour me venter mais t'inviter à dîner ce soir. N'est-ce pas original de faire ça un lundi au lieu du traditionnel samedi ?

Toujours aussi excité celui-là !

- Et bien, je pense que ça peut se faire.

- C'est vrai ? Tu auras pas de soucis pour le petit ?

- Non, je pense pas. J'ai un baby-sitter attitré qui me coûte rien du tout !

oO-Oo

- Comment ça, je te coûte rien ? grogna Théo, quand il arriva le soir-même.

- Bah quoi ? C'est pas vrai ? Tu gardes Gaby gratuitement.

- Et ben tu sais quoi ? Je vais te coûter une pizza, une bière et un film porno. Ça te dérange ?

- Si c'est un porno chic, non.

- Alors comme ça, tu as un rancard...

Il entra dans le salon et s'installa d'office dans le canapé. Gabriel faisait du bruit dans son bain comme je le lui demandais toujours pour me rassurer, un accident était si vite arrivé... Je m'assis à côté de Théo, on avait enfin un peu de temps pour parler entre nous.

- Ouais, avec Fred Weasley.

- L'invasion des terreurs rousses reprend !

- Oh ça va, les jumeaux sont géniaux, tu les appréciais, non ? Et puis on les connaît pas tous.

- Encore heureux, mais franchement, quatre sur sept... on en a fait plus de la moitié ! Mais bon, c'est vrai qu'il y a pire qu'eux. Et puis en même temps...

- Potter me propose de m'acheter une maison ! m'exclamai-je d'un coup, lui coupant efficacement la parole.

Théo sursauta et s'étrangla avec sa propre salive. Il se retourna vers moi si rapidement que j'eus peur que sa tête ne se dévisse de ses épaules, les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche en quête de mots.

- Quoi ?

- Oui, hier. Tu sais, pendant sa visite du dimanche, et bien il m'a fait visiter le nouveau quartier mixte près du Chemin, tu vois ? (Théo opina de la tête et j'en profitai pour enchaîner) Et bien il m'a proposé de m'acheter une maison dans ce quartier, et puis il voudrait me verser une pension alimentaire pour le gosse et m'a même trouvé un boulot chez un de ses amis. Tu en penses quoi ?

- Hum...

Théo ne pipa pas mot pendant un moment, digérant l'information. Je savais qu'il était dans les habitudes de mon meilleur ami de beaucoup penser avant de parler, même des fois de trop réfléchir mais comme j'étais une pile électrique, il m'étais impossible de rester sage sans rien dire.

- Sa femme est au courant et elle est d'accord pour cette démarche, il me l'a assuré. Je ne veux pas poser de problèmes. Mais en même temps, je ne veux pas me jeter tête baissée dans les emmerdes. Surtout que j'ai un rendez-vous dans un peu moins d'une heure et que je stresse à mort. Donne-moi ton avis.

- Non, non, rien... C'est juste que j'ai un peu l'impression qu'il essaie de t'entretenir.

- De m'entretenir ? Je m'occupe très bien de moi tout seul.

- Ouais, il t'achète une maison, comme un gentil mari riche, t'offre de te donner de l'argent tous les mois. Bon, la pension, ok, il te la doit vu que tu élèves son gamin. Et puis, il t'offre un boulot pas loin de chez lui... Sans lui, tu n'aurais rien eu de tout ça. C'est peut-être vraiment pour se racheter et être gentil avec toi, parce qu'il est inquiet mais je trouve un peu étrange qu'il fasse tout ça en même temps. Mais après tout, une maison n'a jamais tué personne.

- Il m'a donné un contrat, tu veux le lire ?

- Fais voir.

Je partis le chercher. C'était un simple contrat entre lui et moi qui stipulait que la maison était en réparation pour les cinq ans de pension qu'il me devait et pour rien d'autre. Je l'avais relu des centaines de fois, l'ai fait lire à Rogue, et maintenant à Théo et je n'ai rien d'autre à rajouter. Il n'y a même pas d'obligation pour moi de faire reconnaître Potter comme étant le second père de Gabriel. Il me laissait vraiment maître de la situation, ce qui était agréable dans le sens où j'ai toujours été le maître dans la vie de Gabriel.

Je tendis le parchemin à Théo qui prit son temps pour le lire. Avec son œil critique et son recul, je me disais que peut-être il trouverait un moyen de me donner une piste pour prendre ma décision. Mais même lui ne trouva rien alors qu'il est naturellement plus suspicieux que moi. Ce qui entre autre me rassura. Il posa le document sur la table basse.

- Tu y as beaucoup réfléchi ?

- Beaucoup, oui. Mais j'ai encore une semaine pour donner une réponse alors tout va bien.

- Bon, alors parlons de ton rendez-vous. Il t'emmène où ? Tu fais quoi ? Et surtout, tu comptes coucher avec lui ou non ?

- Alors, je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas et je ne pense pas ! J'ai très envie de refaire l'amour, rien que parce que je suis en manque. Mais en même temps, je ne veux pas faire le mec désespéré qui saute sur le premier venu qui s'intéresse à lui, tu saisis ?

- C'est exactement ce que tu es ! répliqua Théo en rigolant mais face à mon regard noir, il arrêta de rire et reprit un air sérieux. Sois simplement toi-même. Tu n'as rien à changer de ce côté-là. Et puis tu t'es fait tout beau, ma parole !

- Bah attend, j'ai toujours autant la classe, même dans des guenilles ! Je suis un Malfoy après tout!

- Et le voilà qui recommence !

On frappa soudain à ma porte. Comme monté sur ressors, je me levai et partis ouvrir la porte. Sur la poignée je comptai jusqu'à trois, respirai un grand coup et ouvris la porte avec un sourire charmant. Fred était là, parfaitement habillé, ni trop classe, ni trop négligé et je sentais l'odeur de son shampoing. Il avait toujours son sourire charmant au visage. Sourire qu'il perdit immédiatement quand il regarda derrière moi. Je me retournai pour voir que ce n'était que Théo qui était venu dire bonjour avec son air revêche.

- Bonjour, Weasley.

- Sa-salut Nott... ça gaze ?

- Euh... ouais, je garde le petit, alors amusez-vous bien.

Je pris ma veste et après un dernier bisou à mon fils et à Théo, nous sommes partis manger ensemble, Fred et moi. Mon premier rencard en six ans.

oO-Oo

La soirée se passa extrêmement bien. On était allé manger dans un petit restaurant de poissons très simple et très bon, où l'ambiance était joyeuse avec un petit groupe local qui avait joué pendant le repas. Fred était de bonne compagnie, bavard de nature, je me sentait immédiatement à l'aise avec lui. Je n'avais plus ri autant depuis longtemps. Même raconter quelques petites anecdote de ma grossesse (qui avant me fendaient le cœur) ne me fit presque rien, tant il trouvait toujours une chose drôle à dire. Et mes déboires avec mon fils, lui avec son magasin et ses amours...

Après le repas, on s'est promené pour digérer jusqu'à son appartement au-dessus de son magasin. Georges, lui, vivait avec sa fiancée dans un village sorcier un peu plus au Nord de l'Angleterre. Il venait tous les matins par cheminette pour travailler. L'appartement était un chantier apparemment bien rangé, où se côtoyaient des esquisses de nouveaux projets et des piles de livres bancales. On s'assit dans le canapé pour boire un dernier verre, puis un autre, puis encore un et au final, c'est un peu pompettes qu'on rigolait comme des ânes.

- Et tu sais ce que j'ai fait ? me dit Fred, après m'avoir raconté une de ses aventures amoureuses d'un an. J'ai pris ses vêtements et j'ai tout jeté par la fenêtre du train ! Il était vert de rage !

J'explosai de rire de concert avec lui.

- Non mais il me prenait pour qui ?

- Pour un con ! Aucun doute !

Fred ricana encore un bon moment avec moi avant se nous affaler encore plus dans le canapé en essayant de reprendre notre respiration. Je posai avec difficulté mon verre sur la table basse et discrètement, m'assis un peu plus près de lui. Fred posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

- Enfin voilà, après lui, j'ai pas eu de plus belle histoire, chuchota-t-il.

Je jetai un coup d'œil, un peu vitreux, à son visage. Et soudain, je pris mon courage – le courage du lâche – à deux mains et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Jamais de ma courte et mouvementée de vie, je ne m'étais fait repousser aussi vite.

- Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ? s'exclama Fred, rouge comme une tomate.

- Bah je sais pas moi, l'ambiance, l'alcool... Et puis tu avais pas l'air de vouloir de faire, alors j'ai pris les devants...

- Justement ! Je-je crois qu'il doit y avoir un malentendu, je n'ai jamais pensé sortir avec toi, c'était un rendez-vous amical... (son visage se teinta de compréhension alors que je devenais livide) Oh, désolé si j'ai pas été clair. Ne m'en veux pas, Draco.

Je baissais les yeux, prêt à me lever pour rentrer chez moi, mort de honte.

- Non, attends Draco. Laisse-moi t'expliquer. Ce n'est pas contre toi. Arrête de remettre ton manteau !

Il me prit mon manteau des mains, alors que je n'osais toujours pas relever la tête vers lui. Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules et me força à le regarder. Il avait ce visage sérieux qu'il pouvait avoir quand les choses étaient importantes. Il me ramena vers le canapé où je m'assis. Il pris sa baguette pour nous jeter un sort de dégrisement. Je repris mes esprits mais j'avais toujours aussi honte.

- Ce n'est pas contre toi, tu es hyper canon, et franchement si la situation n'était pas aussi compliquée c'est avec beaucoup de plaisir que j'aurais fait un tour dans ton pantalon.

- Quelle situation ? fis-je malgré moi, piqué par la curiosité.

- Je suis fou amoureux de quelqu'un, et je ne peux pas m'engager avec toi. Et tu mérites mieux que moi. Toi, tu mérites qu'on t'épouse, ce qui ne sera pas mon cas.

- Bien sûr, je mérite mieux... Et bien pour le moment, j'ai pas trop su où était le mieux. Potter n'est pas vraiment un exemple en la matière...

- Ne me parle pas de lui, s'il-te-plaît... fit Fred, d'un ton menaçant.

- Et pourquoi donc ? Parce que j'ai eu une aventure avec lui étant jeune ? On peut pas m'en vouloir pour ça.

- Évidemment que non, personne ne t'en veut, tu es réglo comme mec. Tu as été très clair et personne ne met en cause quoi que se soit venant de toi. C'est juste lui...

- Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Non rien, j'ai pas le droit de le dire.

- Après m'avoir repoussé comme tu viens de le faire, tu me dois bien ça.

Fred mit un moment avant de répondre. Il tordait sa bouche comme s'il voulait absolument me le dire mais que sa conscience l'en empêchait. Puis finalement, il soupira et me donna une réponse du bout des lèvres.

- Il a quitté Ginny.

Je hoquetai violemment. Harry avait fait quoi ? Quitté... sa femme ? Je secouai la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de faire des scènes dans ma tête, ni l'heure, ni même bon pour le moral de faire des suppositions idiotes sur une chose dont je ne savais encore rien.

- Enfin, il a quitté le foyer et vit dans un appartement tout seul. Il a fait beaucoup pleurer ma sœur, et je tiens beaucoup à ma sœur, c'est normal. La famille c'est ce qu'il y a de plus important. Même si les choses allaient mal entre eux... Enfin, depuis c'est pas trop la joie dans la famille Weasley. Ron lui en veut aussi énormément et en souffre aussi parce que Harry est comme son frère pour lui et Hermione aussi est dans un état de déprime parce qu'elle aime les deux très fort mais ne peut pas aller chez Harry sans trahir son mari, et comme elle est enceinte, ça pèse sur sa grossesse. Enfin voilà, tu sais tout. Mais ne le dis à personne, par pitié, je vais me faire tuer sinon !

Je restai un moment muet pour digérer la nouvelle. Harry avait quitté le foyer conjugal. Je savais au fond de moi que c'était pour moi et pour Gabriel. Il était fort possible que Fred le sache aussi. Ainsi que toute la famille Weasley. Il fallait que je le dise à Théo ! Non, Draco, tu restes calme et tu ne t'emballes pas ! Il pourra ramper devant toi que tu resteras de marbre. D'ailleurs, il ne l'a peut être pas fait pour toi. Pour lui, peut-être que son mariage se passait tellement mal qu'il a dû en avoir marre et décidé de faire une pause entre eux. Il y avait beaucoup de possibilités, et puis tu n'es pas censé le savoir.

- Tu penses que c'est à cause de moi ? demandai-je, sans m'en rendre compte.

- Sans aucun doute. Il est toujours aussi amoureux de toi.

- C'est bien ça le plus grand problème de notre vie. Je crois qu'on ne peut vivre l'un sans l'autre. Ce qui est triste dans un sens, je n'ai pratiquement connu que lui et je n'ai pas été embrassé depuis très longtemps, alors désolé de m'être jeté sur toi. Tu es gentil et mignon et c'était flatteur de penser que tu étais intéressé par moi d'une quelconque manière.

- Tu es très beau, tu n'auras aucun mal à te trouver un homme. Je peux même te présenter des copains qui seraient prêts à payer rien que pour te tenir une porte.

- C'est gentil de me dire ça... même si ça fait un peu gigolo...

- Fais pas cette tête, regarde-moi.

Tout en faisant la moue, je levai les yeux vers lui et au moment où je m'y attendais le moins, Fred posa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il m'embrassa doucement et sensuellement tout en passant une main dans mes cheveux. Mais le baiser se termina vite, me laissant pantois. Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux avant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

- Mais...

- Comme ça, tu auras été embrassé par quelqu'un d'autre. J'espère que tu as aimé.

- C'était un peu trop court... mais merci beaucoup. Et pour ce mec que tu aimes, c'est pas gênant que tu aies fait ça ?

- Je ne sors pas avec lui. Je pense même qu'il ne sait pas vraiment que j'existe. Mais je le trouve tellement formidable, tellement beau et sexy aussi. J'ai tellement envie de le faire sourire, de le rendre heureux et de fonder une famille avec lui. J'en deviens très niais !

- Et qui est cette personne ? Je la connais ?

- Tu es même la personne la plus proche de lui.

Harry ? Non ! Pas Harry ! Il est à moi!

- C'est Théo, me souffla-t-il.

Oh... mon cœur emballé par l'idée que Fred puisse aimer Harry se calma rapidement pour envisager l'idée qu'il puisse aimer mon meilleur ami. Mon meilleur ami associable, froid, sarcastique, volage et totalement hétéro. Mon meilleur ami si seul, si triste qui aurait tellement besoin d'une personne qui l'aime plus que tout, d'une personne de joyeuse et pleine de vie. Le genre de personne que Fred semble être.

- Mon Théo ?

- Oui. Je l'avais pas réalisé. Mais pendant, l'AD même si c'était toi que j'embêtais pour m'amuser, c'est lui que j'attendais. J'ai fini par un peu oublier mais au final, je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais jamais oublier mes sentiments et qu'ils sont trop forts. Alors j'ai besoin de ton aide.

- Mais Théo aime les femmes.

- Je m'en fiche, je veux seulement faire partie de sa vie. Être seulement son ami me suffirait. Je pourrais essayer de le rendre plus heureux par mon amitié.

- Dis-moi, c'est pour ça que tu voulais qu'on se revoie ?

- Entre autre, mais je voulais aussi te revoir parce que tu es un type bien, que j'ai appris à apprécier malgré nos débuts un peu compliqués.

- Je vais t'aider !

- Vraiment ?

- Je ferai tout pour rendre mon ami heureux. Ça fait depuis un moment que c'est ce que je veux mais je ne voyais pas trop comment m'y prendre, je pourrai même essayer de voir s'il n'a pas de problème avec le fait d'essayer les hommes. Mais fais gaffe, Weasley, si tu le fais pleurer, ou lui fais ne serait-ce qu'une égratignure, je t'apprendrai à avoir peur du noir.

oO-Oo

Quand je rentrai chez moi le soir-même, j'ai trouvé toutes les lumières éteintes. Sur la table du salon, des feuilles de papier et des pots de peinture avaient été laissés à l'abandon. Il semblerait que Théo et Gaby aient fait un atelier artistique. Je voyais la différence entre l'adulte et l'enfant : Théo ne dépassait pas des lignes ! Je rangerai demain. Je passai la tête par la l'entrebâillement de la porte de la chambre de Gabriel pour vérifier qu'il dormait. Et c'était le cas, il était profondément endormi à plat ventre, un bras hors du lit, la bouche ouverte.

Dans ma chambre, il y avait Théo qui dormait en étoile, un bras replié sur ses yeux, en plein milieux du lit. Sur ses mains, je voyais des restes de la peinture qu'il avait utilisé. Ses vêtements étaient éparpillés sur le sol autour du lit comme s'il s'était battu avec. Il émit un bruit, je me préparai à me faire pardonner de l'avoir réveillé mais celui-ci ne se réveilla finalement pas. Je pris mon pyjama et un coussin sur mon lit, prêt à dormir sur le canapé.

Je pris une couverture dans la penderie et partis installer mon petit coin pour la nuit. J'étais si fatigué que je ne ferais même pas le gars réticent et dormirais comme une souche sur mon petit canapé défoncé. L'odeur de la peinture à l'eau me montait au nez, je n'avais plus aucune sensation d'ivresse dans le sang et l'attitude que j'avais eu avec Fred me faisait un peu honte. Sobre, jamais je n'aurais essayé de l'embrasser. Jamais ! Je suis plus subtil, j'aurais pigé qu'il n'était pas intéressé par moi. Je suis vraiment pathétique, l'alcool n'a jamais été mon ami.

C'est décidé, j'arrête de boire !

Il semble qu'il n'y ait qu'une seule personne qui soit tombée amoureuse de moi. Peut-être ne suis-je fait que pour elle ? C'est d'un romantique... je me fais pitié ! Je me relevai, décidé à ranger la peinture qui me montait un peu trop à la tête. Je remarquai le contrat et me jetai dessus, il y avait un peu de vert dessus mais dans l'ensemble, il avait survécu à l'attaque des deux gosses qui sont dans ma maison.

Maison ?...

Je repartis vers mon canapé, le papier à la main et sur la table basse, je signai le contrat. Puis l'esprit et le cœur en paix, je m'endormis.

Le lendemain, je fus réveillé par la petite main de mon fils dans les cheveux. J'ouvris un œil ensommeillé. Je grognai comme toujours et le petit s'assit par terre pour regarder la télé, me laissant émerger de mon brouillard avant de me réclamer son petit-déjeuner. Le machin avait probablement faim. Une ombre me surplomba et je reconnus mon meilleur ami. Il avait décidé de laisser ses cheveux bruns pousser pour le vieillir un peu, mais je ne pensais pas que ça fonctionnait vraiment, même si ça lui allait vraiment bien.

- Debout, il faut que je me sauve, me dit-il.

- Déjà ? Grommelai-je de façon peu distincte.

- J'ai une interview à faire. Tu n'as pas dormi avec moi ? Ni avec Fred ?

- Tu prenais tellement de place que même Gaby n'aurait pas pu dormir avec toi ! répliquai-je, en me levant de mon canapé et me dirigeant vers la cuisine.

- Je prends pas de place, le nain !

- Je suis pas petit !

- C'est ça... Je t'appelle ce soir pour que tu me racontes ! Bye ! Gaby tu viens me dire au revoir ?

- Au revoir, tonton !

Gaby lui sauta dessus pour lui souhaiter une bonne journée et Théo partit après un dernier salut. Je préparai le petit-déjeuner pour Gabriel. Le petit monta son son siège haut et attendit patiemment que je le serve. Je lui donnai son chocolat chaud et lui beurrai ses tartines. Je mangeai distraitement, un peu dans la Lune. Il fallait que je parle avec Gabriel.

Pendant que je rangeais la cuisine, après le repas, et pendant que mon fils essayait de s'habiller dans sa chambre, je pris une décision importante. Si je devais vivre dans la maison que Potter m'avait acheté, autant expliquer le pourquoi du comment à mon fils. Je soupirai et partis dans la chambre. Gabriel était en slip et avait oublié qu'il devait mettre son pantalon alors qu'il jouait avec son train. Je levai les yeux au ciel et finis de l'habiller avant de le prendre sur mes genoux, adossé au pied de son lit.

- Gabriel, je voudrais te parler de quelque chose de très important.

- Oui ?

- Et bien, tu te souviens de la maison que nous sommes allés voir avec Harry (Gabriel opina de la tête l'air heureux comme à chaque fois qu'on parlait de Potter) et bien, il va nous l'acheter et on va y habiter.

- C'est vrai ? Tous les trois ? s'enthousiasma-t-il.

- Euh, non... seulement nous deux mais Harry continuera à venir te voir. Rien ne changera, sauf qu'on vivra dans une grande maison avec un beau jardin où on aura un potager.

- Je pourrai faire pousser les tomates ?

- Bien sûr !

- Youpi ! hurla mon fils, les mains en l'air.

- J'ai pas fini. Tu te souviens, encore une fois, du jour où tu m'as demandé où était ta maman ?

- Oui, tu as dit que tu étais comme ma maman, que tu m'avais porté dans ton ventre.

- Et bien, j'aimerais te dire qui est ton père.

- Mais c'est toi.

- Tu te souviens de l'histoire de l'ange ? L'ange est ton papa. Moi, je suis comme ta maman.

- L'ange...

- Harry est l'ange.

A peine eus-je terminé ma phrase que Gabriel se redressa brusquement, les sourcils froncés, l'air en colère.

- Non! Harry c'est pas l'ange, parce que l'ange est méchant et qu'il voulait pas de moi ! L'ange est méchant et je l'aime pas ! Harry est gentil ! Harry est un héros ! Tu mens !

Gabriel se leva de mes genoux et croisa ses bras devant lui comme pour se protéger. Il avait un peu plus froncé et ses lèvres étaient pincées. Ses beaux yeux verts commençaient à se teindre d'une colère noire qui m'était sans nul doute destinée. Je me mis à genoux pour me mettre à sa hauteur.

- Je ne mens pas Gabriel. Harry est quelqu'un de très gentil, et il t'aime beaucoup. Autant que moi. Il y a juste eut d'horribles circonstances qui on fait qu'il a dû partir.

- Mais tu as dit que l'ange était parti parce qu'il ne voulait pas de toi ! Ni de moi ! Tu as menti...

- Je pensais que c'était la raison, mais j'avais tort. Jamais l'ange ne nous a abandonné, il nous a protégé. Gabriel, je t'en prie, ne pleure pas, mon bébé.

- Je pleure pas, d'abord !

Il essuya rapidement ses larmes de ses yeux avec ses poings, furieux. Puis finalement, tendit ses bras, tête basse, pour un câlin. Je le pris et le serrai contre mon cœur. Mon cœur qui battait la chamade. Alors voilà, avais-je perdu l'amour de mon fils ? Allait-il me haïr ? Garder toute sa vie une rancœur envers moi pour l'avoir privé de son père ? Et pour Harry ? Acceptera-t-il cet homme comme son père ? Nous pardonnera-t-il, à nous, qui n'étions encore que des enfants à cette époque ?

* * *

_A suivre..._

* * *

A la prochaine!


	29. Chapter 29

**Titre** : Ni personne d'autre

**Disclamer** : Rien à moi, tout à JKR

**Paring** : HP/DM

**Rating** : M

**Note** : Bonjour à tous! Voilà un nouveau chapitre, tout beau, tout nouveau qui j'espère vous plaira! Vous avez vu, pour ceux qui le peuvent, j'ai de nouveau le temps de répondre aux reviews (j'espère que ça continura comme ça) et pour les anonymes, je vous remercie aussi ^^ Merci à ma grande bêta pour le boulot qu'elle fait, à la base mes écrit ne ressemble pas trop à ça! ^^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 29 :

C'était mon premier jour à mon nouveau travail. Nous étions jeudi. Mon nouveau patron n'avait pas eu besoin de mes services avant ce jour et c'est avec beaucoup de trac que je me rendis à la boutique après avoir déposé Gabriel à l'école. Celui-ci m'avait pardonné, je pense, ma révélation à propos de son père. Ou du moins, il ne m'en parle plus. Probablement un effet de son jeune âge, ou déjà, à son âge, une forte envie de ne pas montrer ses émotions. Comme moi étant enfant, qui cachais tous mes sentiments. J'étais un peu triste de tout ça...

Je soupirai. Je devais me concentrer et plaire à mon futur patron. Sur le Chemin de Traverse, loin de l'avenue principale noire de monde, dans une des ruelles parallèles, il y avait la boutique. Elle était simple et haute. Elle possédait de grandes fenêtres qui laissaient passer beaucoup de lumière et au travers des vitres, on voyait les feuillages des plantes, on pouvait presque sentir la douce odeur des plantes. Je voyais, du coin de la rue où je m'étais posté, des clients entrer ou sortir avec des fleurs entre les mains. Je remis mes cheveux en place, vérifiai mon haleine et avançai vers la boutique.

En entrant, je fis sonner la cloche qui était accrochée à la porte. La boutique était silencieuse. Je fis un bonjour de la tête aux rares clients présents. J'avançai et derrière son comptoir, un homme tenait la caisse. C'était Mr Zeinberg, mon nouveau patron. Il me remarqua et me fit signe d'attendre. Il servit les clients avec calme et sérieux puis vint vers moi. Il avait la cinquantaine et avait perdu la totalité de ses cheveux, dévoilant ainsi son crâne brillant. Il avait dû être très grand étant jeune et les années l'avaient fait se recourber. Il avait l'allure d'un hameçon. Il était habillé d'un tablier vert avec l'insigne de son établissement : une simple rose.

- Bonjour, je présume que vous êtes Monsieur Malfoy, commença-t-il avec une voix d'un homme de grand éducation , on aurait dit la voix d'un maitre d'hôtel.

J'opinai de la tête, la bouche un peu sèche.

- Je suis Mr Zeinberg, le propriétaire de cette boutique. Mr Potter m'a affirmé que vous étiez celui que je cherchais pour remplacer mon apprenti parti pour parcourir le monde et revenir un jour, probablement pour me faire de la concurrence en ouvrant son propre établissement... Rare et étrange trahison...

Oulah... voilà un bien étrange spécimen... Aller ouvre la bouche, Draco !

- Ravi de vous rencontrer, Monsieur.

- Je crois comprendre pourquoi Monsieur Potter m'a dit que vous seriez parfait... fit-il, en plissant son front. Je vais vous prendre à l'épreuve pour deux semaines, si cela ne marche pas, je ne vous retiendrai pas. Je vais vous faire visiter et vous expliquer vos tâches dans la boutique.

Il se tourna. De dos, on pourrait presque croire qu'il ne possédait pas de tête. Il commença par l'arrière boutique, où je pouvais poser mes affaires et mettre moi aussi le fameux tablier vert. Je l'enfilai, alors que l'homme me regardait faire, comme si je passais un examen médical devant un médecin. Quand je fus prêt, il me fit signe de le suivre et on retourna dans l'office.

- Dans cette partie de l'établissement, celle où vous serez le plus souvent, se trouve les plantes décoratives. Les fleurs, les arbustes, les arbres, les graines (il énuméra les étales en nous faisant zigzaguer entre elles), ici vous avez les ustensiles pour le jardinage, les bêches, les pelles, les brouettes. Et ainsi de suite. Tout ce qu'il faut pour la botanique. Votre rôle principal est la vente et le conseils des clients. Je vous donnerai tous les documents nécessaires, que vous étudierez pour les semaines qui viennent, pour vous y retrouver.

On retourna au comptoir qu'il me présenta. C'était une simple table en chêne massif, bien ancrée dans le salon, où une grande partie était disponible pour poser les articles que les clients voulaient acheter. Il me montra comment ouvrir le tiroir-caisse. Il sortit un grand agenda où je devais prendre les rendez-vous pour lui.

- Pour la partie vente de plantes rares pour les potions, c'est moi qui m'en occupe. Je ne vends que des produits rares et d'exception. Pour cela, les clients prennent rendez-vous avec moi pour la recherche et la mise en vente, c'est à vous de prendre et de gérer mes rendez-vous le plus simplement et efficacement possible. Il m'arrive de m'absenter très longtemps pour chercher ce qu'il faut et pour cela, je dois avoir confiance en vous. Pendant votre mise à l'épreuve, je ne prendrai aucun rendez-vous qui m'obligerait à partir avant au moins un mois (il me tendit une liste sur un parchemin) Voici la liste des plantes qui me prennent beaucoup de temps, pour les clients qui voudrait ce genre de plantes, il faudra bien préciser le temps d'attente. Des questions ?

Il avait le débit rapide de l'homme qui à l'habitude de parler et d'être écouté. J'essayais de faire entrer dans ma tête tous les éléments qu'il déblatérait. Je quittai des yeux la liste des plantes rares et exceptionnelles (titre de la liste) pour le regarder. Il avait les yeux d'un noir très profond.

- Je pense avoir compris. Mais combien de temps il vous faut pour trouver ce genre d'ingrédients ?

- Oh, ça dépend. Mais j'ai un bon réseau.

- C'est pour ça que vous n'étiez pas content que votre apprenti parte ? Vous avez dû lui en dire beaucoup sur votre réseau, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, c'est parfaitement ça... Mais vous verrez avec le temps, vous serez à l'aise. Je n'm'attends pas à des miracles pour les premiers jours et je vous assisterai. Dites-moi maintenant des choses sur vous, Mr Malfoy. J'en sais très peu.

- Oh... et bien, j'ai vingt-deux ans et j'ai un enfant.

- Ah oui ? Quel âge?

- Il a... cinq ans, c'est un garçon qui s'appelle Gabriel.

- Cinq ans ? Vous l'avez fait drôlement tôt, non ? Ce sont des choses qui arrivent... Mr Potter m'a dit beaucoup de bien de vous. Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?

- Nous... avons été ensemble à Poudlard. Nous sommes un peu amis.

- Un peu seulement ?

- C'est assez compliqué.

- Hum... je vois. En tout cas, vous êtes un bel homme ce qui ne peut que plaire aux clients. Mon ancien apprenti était d'une laideur... Mr Potter n'avait pas tort sur ce point. Vous avez l'air aussi d'avoir beaucoup d'éducation. Malfoy... En même temps, avec un nom pareil.

- Euh... ouais...

Mais où suis-je ? Cet homme ne semblait pas méchant mais foncièrement étrange. Peut-être était-il de ceux qui aiment les beaux jeunes hommes ? J'ai bien ma veine, enfin Potter ne m'aurait pas envoyé dans la gueule d'un horrible pervers !... Si ?

La clochette sonna et mon nouveau étrange patron prit ma place au comptoir, je m'installai à ses côtés pour qu'il me montre comment faire. Il me présenta à une vieille dame qui semblait être une cliente récurrente. Elle prenait régulièrement une plante pour une potion contre les rhumatismes.

- C'est de la _forcicia_ qu'il vous faut ? dis-je, sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

- Exactement ! C'est votre nouvel apprenti ?

- Pas vraiment. Je vais vous servir.

Je le suivis pour savoir où était les fameuses plantes. Dans un coin, il y avait des herbes médicinales de premier secours. Je me suis émerveillé tout seul de les reconnaître encore malgré le nombre d'années sans en voir. Monsieur Zeinberg servit la vieille dame et lui souhaita une bonne journée. On se retrouva de nouveau seuls.

- Je vois que vous avez quelques connaissances.

- Oui, je n'ai malheureusement pas pu continuer mes études.

- Combien en potion ?

- O. Et E en botanique, rajoutai-je.

- Donc vous n'êtes pas seulement que séduisant...

Oui, bon ok, j'ai compris ! Les blonds ne sont pas stupides. J'ai un cerveau, abruti ! Mais qu'est-ce que Potter a bien pu lui dire ? Je lui servis mon sourire le plus hypocrite et finalement la journée se passa ainsi, entre les clients que j'essayais de servir, les noms de plantes que je devais trouver et une pile de livres que mon nouveau patron m'avait demandé de lire pour les semaines qui à venir. Je dois être à son goût. Je crois. En même temps, c'est pas si impossible, je suis tellement beau !

oO-Oo

Il était encore tôt. Je décidai de laisser un peu mon fils à la gardienne pour aller voir Fred. Il me fallait de l'aide pour le weekend où je prévoyais de déménager dans mon nouveau domicile. Bon, il fallait aussi que je prévienne Potter que j'avais accepté sa proposition. Peut-être qu'il faudrait que je lui dise avant de déménager ? Je n'ai pas beaucoup de connaissance pour m'aider... Quand j'entendis les hurlements des enfants dans le magasin, je sus que j'y étais.

C'était Georges qui était à la caisse. Il déballait son discours de commerçant pour vendre un tout nouveau produit à une cliente qui semblait de plus en plus emballée. Le baratin et les jumeaux étaient bien deux choses qui allaient ensemble. Il était évident qu'ils étaient faits pour ça. Georges me remarqua et me fit signe d'attendre. Pas de Fred en vue. Dommage...

- Il y a drôlement de monde ! m'exclamai-je, une fois Georges libre.

- Ouais, un vrai carnage. Mais c'est bon pour les affaires. On attend avec impatience les enfants de Poudlard pour les prochaines vacances. Là, tu verras le monde qu'il y aura. Je vais chercher Fred !

Mais ils ont quoi les gens à parler aussi vite ? Un peu de calme, de flegme, soyez un peu plus anglais ma parole ! Et en plus, avec Gabriel qui a un débit rapide je sens que j'aurai besoin d'une bonne dose d'aspirine. Fred arriva avec un sourire et me prit dans ses bras.

- Comment vas-tu ? me demanda-t-il, adossé à son comptoir.

- J'ai fait ma première journée dans mon nouveau boulot. Mon patron est un peu étrange.

- C'est qui ?

-Zeinberg, le marchant de fleurs et plantes rares.

- Il a un faible pour la beauté et les éphèbes, répondit Georges, entre deux clients.

- Tu dois lui plaire, mais il n'est pas méchant pour un sou. Une fois, on a eu besoin de ses services pour un des produits qui n'a pas fonctionné et nous n'étions pas à son goût ! Il doit pas aimer les roux !

- Et je le comprends ! Rien n'est mieux que les blonds !

- On le massacre ? demanda Fred à son frère avec un sourire carnassier. Au fait, tu voulais nous voir ou tu voulais nous dire quelque chose ?

- Euh oui, je vais déménager dans les jours qui viennent, enfin c'est pas trop réglé mais bon j'emménage dans le quartier mixte (Fred opina de la tête, il voyait de quoi je parlais) et je voulais savoir si le jour J vous pourriez venir m'aider ? demandais-je, puis je me penchai à l'oreille de Fred et lui chuchotai : Je vais aussi engager Théo, alors si tu veux le voir...

- Oh toi je t'aime ! s'exclama Fred en me sautant dessus.

Il entoura mon cou de ses bras et me serra contre lui en sautillant sur place, me faisant un peu mal. Puis, il se mit à tourner autour de moi, m'emportant avec lui en riant. Georges se joignit à la danse en prenant mon bras et on tourna de plus en plus vite. J'avais le tournis et grognai pour qu'il me laisse respirer. Ils me lâchèrent et Fred sauta sur son frère. Je pense qu'il devait être au courant du béguin de son jumeau pour mon meilleur ami. Soudain, je remarquai une trace sur le visage de Fred.

- Fred, c'est moi ou tu as un coquard ?

Il toucha son visage et fit une petite grimace. Ses cheveux cuivres lui tombaient sur les yeux et cachait à peine la lueur de colère qu'il avait. Puis, il me répondit :

- Ouais, c'est Harry.

- Harry ? Pourquoi ?

- Oh, entre deux coups je crois qu'il a entendu parler de notre rendez-vous. Il était furieux.

- Je vais le tuer ! Je te rappelle pour le déménagement !

Je partis comme une furie de la boutique. Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Je ne lui appartiens pas, je fais ce que je veux ! Surtout qu'il ne s'est rien passé ! Je passai par l'école pour reprendre Gabriel qui jouait dans la cour avec ses copains à se courir les uns après les autres en riant. Quand il me vit, il fit un signe d'au revoir à ses copains et courut vers moi. Il me mit son sac dans les mains et me tendit la sienne. Que je pris avec plaisir.

Arrivés à la maison, Gabriel partit dans sa chambre pour se changer. Je l'entendis allumer sa radio pour écouter des comptines pour enfants et chantonner de sa voix fluette et fausse. Je retirai mon sac où il y avait nos robes de sorciers et accrochai mon manteau dans l'entrée. Je retirai mes chaussures puis mis en route ma cafetière. J'aurai besoin d'un bon café. Je pris mon téléphone, mon calepin et m'installai à la table de la cuisine. Je composai le numéro de téléphone de Potter.

- Allô ? dit-il, après deux sonneries.

- C'est moi...

- Draco! s'exclama-t-il et, dans sa voix, je sentis sa joie. Je comptais justement te téléphoner, je suis content que tu l'aies fait.

- Je viens d'apprendre que tu t'es battu avec Fred, c'est pour ça que j'appelle.

Il ne répondit pas, le silence s'épaissit mais je me refusais à perdre mon calme. Gabriel revint dans le salon quand il reprit enfin la parole. En fond, j'entendis les dessins animés que le gamin devait regarder.

- Oui, c'est vrai.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Tu n'en avais pas le droit !

- Lui sait très bien pourquoi j'ai fait ça !

- Oui, et moi aussi, tu n'en avais pas le droit ! répétai-je.

Il râla puis raccrocha soudainement. Si vite que pendant un moment, j'ai cru qu'il y avait un problème de ligne mais non, il venait réellement de me raccrocher au nez. Jamais personne ne me l'avait fait. En plus, il était en tort, c'était à moi de le faire. Et puis, il pouvait me parler, bon il est en colère, moi aussi et je me maîtrise. Je reposai le combiné et me retournai vers mon fils qui zyeutait vers moi.

- Tu te rends compte, il vient de me raccrocher au nez !

Gabriel fit une moue contrariée et éteignit la télé pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il avait encore du mal à digérer que Potter soit son père. J'aurais aimé être dans sa tête pour savoir ce qu'il pensait, pour savoir s'il m'en voulait. J'aimerais connaître le futur pour savoir s'il me pardonnerait, ou si avec le temps, il aurait oublié. Si on retrouvera notre complicité. Il nous fallait un changement mais je savais qu'il fallait qu'il sache, j'avais assez profité du petit rien que pour moi.

On frappa à ma porte. Je me levai de ma chaise et partis ouvrir pour découvrir que c'était Potter. Il portait des vêtements simples et de bonne facture. Il avait les cheveux un peu moins bien coiffés que d'ordinaire, un peu plus comme avant et dans ses beaux yeux dansait une lueur de colère mais aussi de détermination. Je m'écartai pour le laisser entrer.

- J'ai transplané, je pensais qu'il était plus logique qu'on parle l'un en face de l'autre, déclara-t-il avant que je puisse en placer une pour le réprimander.

- Tu aurais pu me prévenir, ce sont des choses qui se font, répliquai-je, en croisant les bras. Pourquoi as-tu agressé Fred ?

- Je croyais que tu connaissais la réponse ? Tu es bien sorti avec lui, non ?

- Et donc ça te donne le droit de le frapper ? Je fais encore ce que je veux ! Et vous êtes de la même famille j'te signale, tu n'as pas à lui faire du mal.

- Je fais _moi aussi_ ce que je veux. Et tu n'étais pas là, il n'avait pas à dire les choses de cette façon, juste pour me provoquer. Tu es un sujet sensible. Et puis, ce n'est pas parce que tu es en manque d'hommes qu'il faut que tu te jettes sur le premier passant qui veut bien de toi !

Je m'avançai et lui donnai une gifle. Celle qu'il méritait depuis tellement d'années. Alors il n'avait pas compris ! Il n'avait pas encore compris que je n'aimais que lui et rien que lui. Que je n'ai jamais réussi à aller dans les bras d'un autre, ni même à imaginer qu'un autre puisse me toucher. Moi qui lui appartiens corps et âme... Il ne comprenait pas ma douleur.

- J'ai avoué à Gabriel que tu étais son père.

Les yeux de Potter s'agrandir et un mélange de joie et de peur s'y inscrivit.

- Et si tu veux tout savoir, il te déteste. Il déteste « l'ange » et je sais que tu connais cette histoire, il te hait, Harry.

Je fis une pause et repris :

- Tu vois, moi aussi je peux te faire du mal.

Il ferma son poing avant de le décrisper, ça devait le gêner de me rendre ma gifle. Il mordit sa lèvre et prit sa baguette pour invoquer une bulle de silence autour de nous pour que notre fils ne nous entende pas. Puis il explosa :

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui as-tu raconté cette histoire ? Pourquoi lui as-tu dis ça ?

- C'était la vérité! (il ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais je ne lui laissai pas le temps de parler) C'était la seule et unique vérité à cette époque. Tu n'étais pas censé revenir dans ma vie, tu étais censé ne jamais revenir. Tu devais rester un fantôme douloureux de mon passé. Alors j'ai inventé cette histoire pour qu'il sache qu'il y en a au moins un qui a voulu de lui.

- Tu lui as dit que tu avais voulu un enfant de moi, c'était vrai ça aussi peut-être ?

- Non, c'était faux, admis-je. Je n'ai jamais voulu d'enfant, ou du moins jamais je n'ai voulu en porter un.

- Alors pourquoi me faire passer pour l'ordure qui vous a abandonné après t'avoir engrossé ? fit-il, amer.

- Parce que je ne voulais pas de lui ! hurlai-je. Je n'ai jamais voulu de lui ! A la seconde où j'ai su que j'étais enceint, j'ai pensé immédiatement à m'en débarrasser. Je n'ai jamais voulu d'enfant, jamais je n'ai voulu en porter un. Il m'a gâché mon enfance, ma jeunesse, mon futur. Il m'a empêché de t'oublier après que tu m'aies largué. Et à cette époque, je pensais que tu m'avais utilisé puis jeté comme la merde que je pensais être. Mais je ne suis pas cruel, je n'allais pas lui dire que ni toi ni moi n'avions voulu de lui !

J'essuyais rageusement les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues. Harry s'approcha de moi et m'enserra fortement dans ses bras, m'étreignant contre son torse et contre son cœur qui battait la chamade. Il frotta mon dos de sa grande main et enfouit son nez dans mes cheveux blonds.

- Je suis tellement désolé..., chuchota-t-il, son souffle dans mes cheveux alors que je m'accrochai à sa chemise de toutes mes forces. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire autant de mal. Je vous aime tellement tous les deux. Oui, je sais ! s'écria-t-il, alors que je voulus le repousser après cette phrase. Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire, mais je vous aime tellement. Je me rachèterai, je vous rendrai heureux.

Il prit mon visage dans ses mains et se pencha vers moi. Doucement, comme pour me laisser le temps de m'écarter, il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Puis, voyant que je me laissais faire, il approfondit le baiser. Pour le moment, je ne voulais pas penser aux conséquences. Rien à faire qu'il soit marié, que je sois si malheureux à cause de lui. Mon cœur, alors que je suis dans ses bras, est enfin réparé. Il retira ses lèvres et me prit dans ses bras, son nez dans mon cou respirant mon odeur.

- J'arrangerai tout, Draco, alors je t'en pris, attends-moi...

- Gabriel est plus important que moi. Arrange les choses avec ton fils avant de pouvoir espérer quoi que se soit de plus de ma part.

Il joua un moment avec une mèche de mes cheveux puis laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps, caressant le mien au passage. Je me retournai, tête baissée, pour aller vers mon évier. Pour me donner contenance, je me servis une tasse de café.

- Il est dans sa chambre ? demanda Harry.

- Oui.

J'entendis ses pas s'éloigner de moi pour aller vers la chambre de Gabriel. Je tournai ma tête vers lui. Je vis son dos, ses larges épaules. Je sentais encore un peu le goût de ses lèvres sur les miennes ainsi que la chaleur de sa peau sur mon visage. Je baissais les yeux. Je n'avais pas le droit de ressentir tout ça pour lui. Mais, il m'était impossible d'y résister. Je me retins d'aller écouter à la porte pour savoir ce que le père et le fils se disaient.

Ce n'était pas mon histoire. C'était la leur. Alors je suis resté dans ma cuisine, ma tasse de café qui s'était refroidi avec le temps. J'imaginais la scène. Mon fils assis à son bureau en train de faire ses devoirs, et Harry trop grand et trop décalé, un peu gauche, qui attendait que celui-ci daigne bouger.

J'imaginais Gabriel se lever et pincer les lèvres de contrariété. Ou peut-être lui lancer un regard mauvais de ses yeux verts. Peut-être lui fera-t-il une moue triste ? Lui tendra les bras pour être câliner ? Je posai ma tasse sur ma table et fit deux pas pour aller voir. Il fallait que je sache. Il était mon fils après tout... Mais encore une fois, je me résonnai. Ce n'était pas mon histoire.

Gabriel était peut-être en train de pleurer ? Ou il le frappait pour lui faire mal ? Harry aurait-il les mots pour calmer l'enfant, pour le réconforter ou lui assurer qu'il l'aimait ? Oui, Harry aurait les mots. Je m'assis et attendis. Une heure en tout. Puis finalement, Harry sortit de la pièce, les yeux un peu rouges. Pleures ? Oh oui je pense qu'il a dû pleurer.

Je me relevai quand mon fils arriva dans le salon. Il attrapa la main de Harry et me sourit. Je sentis une grande vague de soulagement remonter en moi. Gabriel serait peut-être pas si fâché contre moi ou contre nous. Puis, comme si de rien n'était, il partit se poster devant la télé pour regarder ses émissions préférées.

oO-Oo

Et comme j'aime finir ce que je commence, Harry et moi avons convenu d'un grand rendez-vous. Un très important rendez-vous. C'était un mercredi, après le travail, une semaine après ce jour. Severus m'avait affirmé qu'il pourrait s'occuper de Gabriel pendant que je n'étais pas là. J'avais mis ma capuche pour cacher mes cheveux, étant toujours un peu gêné qu'on me reconnaisse même si ce monde allait redevenir le mien.

Je me suis rendu au ministère. Harry m'y attendait déjà. En même temps, il y travaillait. Il m'avait dit qu'il m'attendrait au pied de la statut de Dumbledore et c'est en effet à cet endroit que je l'y retrouvai. Il souriait gentiment aux passants qui le saluaient. Je savais qu'il ne devait pas apprécier toute cette attention autour de lui. Il n'était pas ainsi. Il s'avança vers moi quand il me reconnut dans la foule des travailleurs qui, pour certains, rentraient chez eux.

Il fit une petite moue devant mon visage caché et d'un mouvement rapide, il retira ma capuche. Je sursautai et regardai autour de moi mais personne ne me prêtait attention.

- C'est chez toi aussi.

- Mouais... Allons-y.

Nous avions rendez-vous au Département de la Justice, aux affaires familiales. J'avais pris rendez-vous avec une juge pour faire reconnaître Gabriel comme étant le fils de Harry. On en avait discuté, cela resterait entre nous. Je ne voulais pas d'un parterre de journalistes devant chez moi pour venir m'épier ou pour suivre mon enfant. Je voulais aussi que personne ne sache pour mon anomalie ni pour notre histoire. Harry fut d'accord, il nous protégerait des médias. Mais il était important que Harry soit marqué comme son père sur les papiers.

On attendit en silence dans la salle d'attente. Je pris un magazine pour me donner une contenance. Harry avait l'air légèrement plus détendu que moi. Je n'avais jamais aimé les administrations. Inconsciemment, mon genou sautillait sur place à cause de ma nervosité. Harry posa doucement sa main sur la mienne pour me prodiguer un peu de son calme. La secrétaire vint nous chercher pour notre rendez-vous.

Je me levai, suivi de Harry et nous sommes partis dans le bureau de la juge. Une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année aux cheveux bien grisonnants. Elle avait des lunettes en demi-lune sur le bout de son nez et l'air revêche d'une ancienne maîtresse d'école. Elle ne daigna même pas se lever pour nous accueillir et se s'émut même pas de la présence du Héros National.

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à vous consacrer, déclara-t-elle sans préambule. Mr Malfoy, vous êtes sûr de votre choix ?

- Oui, oui, complètement sûr.

- Très bien. Voici les papiers, veuillez signer chaque exemplaire en indiquant le nom du second père.

Elle me tendit une liasse de feuilles avec sur l'en-tête, écrit en gros, « Acte de naissance ». C'était les papiers que j'avais signé à la naissance de Gabriel. Je reconnaissais mon écriture un peu tremblante quand j'avais apposé mon nom et celui de mon fils. Je tremblais d'avoir au final pris la décision de m'occuper de Gabriel au lieu de le faire adopter comme j'avais prévu de le faire à la base. A l'endroit où il y était censé y avoir le nom du père, il y avait la mention « inconnu ». D'un coup de baguette, la juge fit disparaître la mention et d'une main un peu plus assurée qu'auparavant, j'écrivis le nom du père de mon fils : Harry James Potter.

- Bien... continua la femme, félicitations Mr Potter vous êtes officiellement le père de cet enfant. Je vais mettre au point les aspects juridique de la chose. Mr Malfoy détient toujours, bien entendu, la garde complète et exclusive de l'enfant. Vous aurez un droit de visite qui prend effet les dimanches et la moitié des vacances scolaires. Vous pouvez ensuite vous arranger avec Mr Malfoy si vous voulez plus, mais sinon, en cas de litige, c'est cet arrangement qui primera. Vous verserez une pension alimentaire qui prend en compte la nourriture et l'éducation de l'enfant jusqu'à ce que celui-ci soit financièrement indépendant. (Elle fouilla dans ses papiers) Je vois que vous avez acheté une maison à Mr Malfoy pour compensation des cinq ans passés. Rien à redire ? me demanda-t-elle en me fixant alors que je secouai la tête. Bien. Vous avez emménagé ?

- Pas encore, il a eu des problèmes avec les papiers, répondit Harry. Mais ça ne saurait tarder.

- Bien. Pour ce qui est des décisions concernant l'enfant, Mr Potter devra avoir connaissance de toutes les informations et tous les papiers relatifs à l'enfant mais en cas de désaccord, c'est l'avis de Monsieur Malfoy qui tranchera. Et comme vous l'avez précisé, ce changement d'acte de naissance ne sera pas porté à la presse. Je le comprends, il vaut mieux être discret sur ce sujet. Des questions ?

Je regardai Harry, il avait un petit sourire en coin qui prouvait qu'il était heureux. Gabriel était son fils maintenant. Une longue semaine de préparation pour en arriver là. J'avais dû chercher pendant des jours tous les papiers que la juge me demandait, dont certains que je n'avais plus et que j'ai dû refaire. Il m'a été un peu compliqué ensuite de me faire à cette idée. Gaby était redevenu fan de son père et passait son temps à dire qu'il voudrait être comme « papa » plus tard, un héros.

Il avait un peu de mal à nous différencier. Après tout, on est tous les deux des hommes, on est tous les deux ses pères. Alors des fois, c'est un peu confus et je ne sais pas trop de qui il parle. Alors par moment, il s'exclame « papa blond » et je sais que c'est moi, mais s'il dit un truc avec héros, ou grand ou bien fort je sais que c'est de Harry qu'il parle.

Oh, je finirai bien par m'y habituer. La juge donna un exemplaire des nouveaux papiers à Harry qui les prit comme s'il s'agissait de reliques précieuses. Et nous prîmes congé de la femme de loi qui me sortait un peu par le bout de la baguette. Dans les couloirs, Harry me regarda, un peu ému.

- Merci, j'arrive à peine à y croire.

- Pareil. Et sans se disputer, ce qui tient du miracle !

- Juste ce qu'il faut. C'est ce weekend que tu déménages ? J'ai rendez-vous avec l'agent immobilier ce vendredi pour finir les papiers de la vente et je te les passerai.

- Je commence à en avoir marre de toute cette paperasse ! râlai-je. Oui, c'est ce weekend, le bail de mon appartement est fini. Tu viendras ?

- Si tu m'invites, oui.

- J'aurai besoin de bras pour m'aider. Et il n'y a jamais assez de monde pour aider. Je ferai aussi un repas pour vous remercier. Un buffet rien de bien compliqué.

- J'apporterai quelque chose si tu veux, je cuisine très bien malgré les apparences ! Un dessert ? Tu aimes toujours les pommes?

- Oui, oui, une tarte aux pommes serait parfaite ! Mais fais-en pas trop, je veux pas prendre de poids ! Donc on se voit ce weekend alors.

Je lui servis un petit sourire, peu désireux de m'attarder ici. Je n'y avais pas passé de très bons moment, après la naissance de Gabriel. Il me fallait retourner dans mon appartement pour y finir mes cartons, mettre cinq ans de vie dans des boîtes et quitter un monde qui avait été un peu le mien pour cette période pour enfin retrouver le mien. Le vrai, celui où je suis né, celui que je suis tellement heureux de retrouver. Le monde magique.

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

A la semaine prochaine! (et personnellement je pense que vous aimerez le prochaine chapitre ^^)


	30. Chapter 30

**Titre** : Ni personne d'autre

**Disclamer** : Rien à moi, tout à JKR

**Paring** : HP/DM

**Rating** : M

**Note** : Bonjour tout le monde! Je vous présente solennellement le dernier chapitre flash-back! J'espère que vous aimerez sinon je vous aurais fait saliver pour rien! Merci tout le monde!

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 30:

Je reculais, lentement et silencieusement en me baissant du mieux que je pouvais pour qu'ils ne me voient pas. Je soutins mon ventre proéminent d'un bras pour pouvoir marcher plus facilement. Mon cœur battait si fort contre mes côtes et le sang me montait à la tête. Je mourrais de peur. Quand je pensai être assez loin d'eux, je me mis à courir comme je pouvais, c'est-à-dire très difficilement et à vitesse moindre, vers la pension.

Ils m'avaient retrouvé... C'était impossible, seul Théo était au courant de l'endroit où je me trouvais. Je n'avais pas utilisé la magie depuis que j'étais sorti du monde sorcier. Comment m'avaient-ils retrouvé ? Je n'avais pas laissé laTrace. Ce serait Théo qui...? Non, Théo ne m'aurait jamais trahi ! Non, il était un frère pour moi, il était ma famille, je l'aimais comme un frère. Il ne m'avait pas vendu. Non, c'était forcément autre chose !

J'arrivai, essoufflé, à la pension. Dans le grand salon, des clients du début de saison, des retraités pour la plupart, regardaient la télévision en déjeunant. La propriétaire me vit passer devant elle pour me précipiter dans ma chambre avec étonnement. Une fois dans ma chambre, que j'avais investi depuis de longs mois, je m'emparai de mon sac de cours où je fourrai toutes mes affaires. Le sort que j'avais jeté sur ce sac me permit d'y mettre énormément de choses.

On frappa à ma porte. Je sursautai et, en respirant rapidement, je partis ouvrir la porte. C'était la propriétaire de la pension. Elle jeta un coup d'œil réprobateur à mon ventre, comme toujours depuis que je suis ici.

-Narcissa, je peux savoir ce qui vous arrive ? Vous semblez effrayée.

Le prénom de ma mère m'était venu naturellement quand elle m'avait demandé comment je m'appelais. Narcissa Mallory. Je repris ma respiration et essayai d'avoir une tête normale. Je réussis à me calmer et lui souris respectueusement.

- Tout va bien, j'ai seulement mal au ventre.

- Le bébé ?

- Il donne des coups, je vais dormir un moment je pense. Ça ira mieux après.

- Si jamais vous avez des ennuis, appelez-moi.

Je secouai la tête et fermai la porte à son nez. Je venais de perdre un temps précieux. Trop précieux. Mon père devait être en chemin. Je m'approchai de mon lit et enfilai un sweat bleu qui ne cachait maintenant plus du tout mon ventre, mais il était chaud et j'aurai besoin de tout dans ma cavale. Je détachai mes longs cheveux blonds et mis une casquette sur ma tête pour cacher un tant soit peu mon visage. Je mis mon sac sur mon dos et m'approchai de la porte.

Je m'y accolai et tendis l'oreille pour percevoir les bruits venant du couloir. Je n'entendis aucun son. La propriétaire devait être partie. Il fallait que je passe par les cuisines pour prendre de la nourriture. J'ouvris la porte et jetai un coup d'œil, il n'y avait personne. Je sortis de ma chambre fermant ma porte pour gagner du temps. Je descendis les escaliers et discrètement, naturellement, je partis vers les cuisines. Personne ne prêta attention à moi. Une fois dans la cuisine, j'attendis que le cuisinier soit retourné pour chiper du pain et des pommes qu'ils posés près de moi.

C'était peu, mais j'avais peur d'en faire plus, et puis je n'avais pas le temps. Mon père était peut-être aux portes de la pension. Je fourrai le tout dans mon sac et sortit ma baguette que je mis dans la poche ventrale de mon sweat. On la voyait à travers le tissu tant mon ventre était gonflé. Je sortis par la porte de derrière et m'enfuis de la pension.

Le ciel était couvert par de gros nuages annonçant un orage ou une forte pluie. J'espérais beaucoup qu'il pleuve, cela cacherait mes traces. Et peut-être que mes poursuivants s'arrêteraient le temps que la pluie cesse. Mon père n'était pas du genre à se salir... mais peut-être que j'espèrais tout simplement un miracle...

La peur me donnait des ailes. J'oubliais mes jambes lourdes et mon ventre trop lourd pour marcher le plus rapidement possible, sans ralentir. Je jetais des coup d'œil derrière moi, tendais l'oreille et priais Merlin de me protéger. La lande, en friche, ne me cachait pas et je me sentais tellement à découvert... Comme un lapin qu'on chasse et qui ne retrouve plus sa tanière. Je fus obligé d'arrêter de marcher quand l'enfant me donna une série de coups de pieds dans les hanches, me frappant inlassablement. Je savais qu'il était normal qu'il le fasse, il n'aimait pas que je bouge trop, cela le réveillait.

J'appuyai sur ses pieds pour le calmer. Je soufflai et respirai pour atténuer la douleur. Il était en forme. Je fermai les yeux, retenant mes larmes de douleur et continuai à marcher malgré tout. J'ahanais, fatigué. Je n'avais plus la forme physique pour m'enfuir. Soudain, je sentis encore une fois _le_ frisson le long de ma colonne vertébrale, celui de la magie qu'on utilise.

Je me retournai pour essayer de savoir où ils étaient. Ils étaient forcément quelque part. Ils avaient transplané... Je m'accroupis du mieux que je pus pour me cacher dans les bruyères et les herbes hautes. Ils ne me cachaient pas vraiment mais me rendaient un peu moins voyant. Comment faire ? Je n'arriverais pas à m'enfuir. Je ne pouvais pas courir. Je sortis ma baguette de ma poche ventrale. Il ne me restait plus que ça à faire. Me battre. Je n'aurais aucune chance, cela faisait trop longtemps que je n'avais pas utilisé ma magie. Et, surtout, que faire face à mon père, qui possède tellement plus d'expérience que moi ?

J'attendis. Il régnait un silence de plomb. Même le vent ne soufflait plus. Les nuages, menaçants, assombrissaient le décor. Je serrai les dents, alors que dans mon ventre, l'enfant gigotait. Puis j'entendis des bruits de pas. Mon cœur avait cessé de battre. Comme si son absence de mouvement pouvait cacher encore plus ma présence. Je retins mon souffle. Je baissai la tête pour me faire encore plus petit.

Mais une ombre me surplomba. Une ombre qui avait de longs cheveux fins. Je levai les yeux et fixai, effrayé, le visage sombre et fermé de mon père. Il avait pris des rides depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, il avait aussi perdu du poids. Il crispait sa mâchoire, férocement, il me tuait de son regard bleu.

Je me relevai, lentement, et reculai de quelques pas. Il ne bougea pas, il savait que je ne pouvais pas m'enfuir. J'étais fini. Il regarda mon ventre. Ses yeux étaient remplis de haine. Jamais je ne m'habituerais à voir mon père poser un regard pareil sur moi...

Il était seul. Ils avaient dû se séparer pour mieux me chercher. Il avança d'un pas vers moi et instinctivement je pointai ma baguette sur lui. Il s'arrêta et ses lèvres se tordirent dans un rictus de dédain et de colère. Jamais, enfant, je n'aurais pensé que je menacerais un jour mon père. Je tremblais. Je déglutis avec difficulté.

Dans mon esprit, je le suppliais de partir et de me laisser tranquille. Je sentais l'enfant que j'étais vouloir supplier son père de ne pas le punir. Mais... je gardai la bouche fermée. Nos regards restèrent fixés l'un à l'autre. Le vent souffla de nouveau, violemment, faisant voler ma casquette et virevolter mes cheveux devant mes yeux, m'aveuglant quelques secondes.

Il en profita pour s'approcher rapidement de moi et empoigner mon poignet fortement, m'arracher ma baguette et la lancer au loin. Avec son autre main, il empoigna mes cheveux et me força à le regarder dans les yeux. Ses yeux bleu ciel, si clairs, si haineux, me mettaient au supplice. Ma main libre essaya de dégager mes cheveux de sa main mais rien n'y fit, sa colère décuplait ses forces.

- Mais qu'as-tu fait, Draco ? finit-il par dire, sa voix sifflant comme le ferait un serpent. J'avais prévu, tout prévu. Ton avenir aurait été tellement plus beau si tu m'avais écouté ! Mais regarde-toi ! J'ai passé près de cinq mois à te chercher !

Il me secoua violemment, faisant s'entrechoquer mes dents. Je me débattis mais mes pauvres forces ne me servirent à rien. Il me secoua de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort pour finalement me jeter par terre. Je tombai sur le dos, me frappant à une pierre qui s'enfonça dans ma chair. Je gémis de douleur et me redressai pour reculer, me traînant au sol.

- Tu n'es qu'une traînée ! Une sale petite traînée ! hurla-t-il en se jetant sur moi pour me frapper. Qui est le père ? Dis-moi qui est le père !

Il mit ses mains autour de mon cou et serra fort, me coupant la respiration. Je me débattis, empoignant ses mains pour dégager un peu d'espace afin de respirer. Mon père était comme un dément au-dessus de moi.

- Tu es une disgrâce ! Le Lord me demande de te ramener, petit traître ! Sale traînée ! J'avais tout prévu ! Tout, absolument tout pour garder notre place et notre honneur ! Tu as tout gâché !

- Arrêtez... arrivai-je à chuchoter, des points noirs dansant devant mes yeux. Pitié...

- Pitié? Oh, non je vais te tuer, Draco ! Tu entends, je vais te tuer !

Il y eut un éclair blanc et mon père s'écroula par terre, à côté de moi, inconscient. J'inspirai de profonde et de douloureuses goulées d'air. Un homme se pencha vers moi, un homme habillé en noir. Rogue... Il s'agenouilla devant moi et me toucha doucement le front. Mes larmes coulèrent sans que je ne puisse les arrêter. Je sanglotais, allongé par terre, le cou douloureux où des marques rouges devaient sûrement être visibles.

- Je vais te sauver, me dit Rogue en posant ses mains sur mes épaules. Fais-moi confiance.

- Tu vas me faire du mal ? gémis-je, la voix cassée par la strangulation.

- Jamais... Jamais je ne te ferrai du mal. Fais-moi confiance, je vais t'amener chez moi. Tu seras en sécurité.

Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter de pleurer. Mes larmes coulaient sur mes joues, jusqu'à mon cou. Il toucha doucement ma joue pour me calmer et me rassurer. Il m'aida à me redresser. Ma tête me tourna un moment. Je posai, instinctivement, une main sur mon ventre. L'enfant ne bougeait plus.

- Il ne bouge pas...

Rogue posa sa baguette sur mon ventre et incanta. Il fit apparaître une fumée bleutée que je connaissais bien. Il me montra pour la première fois l'enfant qui grandissait dans mon ventre. Je détournai les yeux. Je ne voulais pas voir ça... Jamais... Puis, j'entendis les battements de son petit cœur. Cœur qui battait avec force et régularité. Il était vivant...

- Il est en vie, dit Rogue. Nous devons partir, ta tante va bientôt arriver. Et je ne pense pas que tu veuilles la voir.

Au loin, on entendit le rire démentiel de ma folle de tante. Je pris peur et entourai de mes bras le cou de Rogue. Il comprit le message et m'aida à me relever. Je ne jetai pas un seul regard à mon père, étendu par terre. Rogue transplana, m'emportant avec lui.

On arriva chez lui. Immédiatement, Rogue mit en place des sorts de protection de grande efficacité. Je restai stoïque, droit, dans son sombre salon. Je posai un doigt sur mon cou douloureux. Je sentis sous ce doigt, l'irrégularité du probable hématome que je devais avoir. Je sentis des gouttes d'eau glisser de mes yeux voilés. Mon autre main était crispée sur mon ventre arrondi dont l'occupant bougeait doucement.

Rogue posa ses mains sur mes épaules. Je levai mes yeux vers lui. Il avait le visage peiné et fatigué. La guerre ne l'avait pas épargné. Ses lèvres fines étaient pincées de colère. Il m'obligea à avancer vers le canapé qui avait été vert un jour et de me fit asseoir. Son regard descendit sur mon ventre comme s'il ne croyait pas ce qu'il voyait.

- Quand ton père me l'a avoué, je dois te dire que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à y croire. Mais tu es réellement capable de donner la vie, me déclara-t-il d'une voix sourde. Tu as bien fait de t'enfuir, mais tu aurais dû venir me voir. Je t'aurais protégé.

- Ce n'est pas le rôle de mon père de me protéger ? chuchotai-je, sans le regarder. Il n'est pas censé m'aimer ? Je suis un adolescent, un enfant, c'est mon rôle de faire des bêtises. Je suis censé faire des bêtises, et lui, il doit me sermonner mais surtout il doit m'aimer, me pardonner. Il ne doit pas tenter de m'étrangler...

- Draco... commença Rogue.

- J'étais terrorisé. J'avais tellement peur de mon père. On est pas censé avoir peur de son père. Mais j'ai peur de lui depuis le jour où on a apprit que j'étais... ça, dis-je en montrant mon ventre. Il me déteste.

- Le Lord lui a demandé de te retrouver. Pour te punir de l'avoir trahi. Ton père avait perdu son statut, son rôle et le respect de ses paires. Pour retrouver tout ça, il fallait qu'il te retrouve toi.

- Pour mieux me faire tuer par le Lord ?

- Te tuer... ou bien pire, déclara mon Parrain en posant une main sur mon ventre.

- Comment vous m'avez retrouvé ? Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui savait où j'étais. Je refuse de croire que Théo m'a trahi. Il est mon frère.

Rogue baissa les yeux, refusant de me regarder. Je sentis monter en moi la peur et la peine de la possible trahison de mon meilleur ami. Pas lui. Il ne m'aurait pas vendu...

- Nott fait partie de la Résistance, expliqua Rogue. Il est celui qui guérit les combattants. Il a demandé à ne pas se battre de peur de se retrouver devant son père. Alors il a suivi une formation médicale pour sauver des vies sur les champs de batailles. Il y a eu une attaque de grande envergure sur le Chemin de Traverse il y a quelques jours. Nott y était.

Il fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle et rassembler ses idées.

- Nous y étions aussi. Ta tante l'a aperçu. On savait que vous étiez amis. Elle a prévenu ton père et ils se sont mis à sa poursuite. Je ne pouvais rien faire pour lui sans ruiner ma couverture, alors j'ai suivi le mouvement pour éviter qu'ils... ne le tuent.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Il s'est débattu du mieux qu'il a pu. Mais il est jeune et inexpérimenté. Ta tante l'a désarmé et acculé dans une ruelle. Elle... l'a torturé. Il a résisté le plus longtemps possible mais il a fini par craquer et a tout avoué. On l'a laissé pour mort dans cette ruelle.

- Théo n'est pas mort ?

- J'ai réussi à prévenir un des jumeaux Weasley, Fred je crois. Mais je n'ai aucune nouvelle depuis. Si seulement tu étais venu me voir pour que je te mette en sécurité...

- Tu es un Mangemort ! hurlai-je. Un ami de mon père ! Comment pouvais-je avoir confiance en toi ? Comment je pouvais savoir que tu étais un espion ? Je ne savais pas. Je n'avais confiance qu'en Théo et maintenant il est peut-être mort !

- Ma couverture est fichue maintenant, soupira Rogue. J'irais me renseigner pour Nott.

Je l'espérais tellement. Ma tante n'est pas un enfant de cœur, je n'osais imaginer ce qu'il avait vécu et je ne voulais même pas le demander à Severus. Il ne pouvait pas être mort, il était plus fort que ça. Il voulait sauver son père, il voulait pouvoir vivre sa vie.

- Bien, continua Severus. Je vais aller prévenir Dumbledore que tu es là. Vu ton état, je lui expliquerai que tu ne peux pas te battre, je ne dirai pas la raison si tu ne le souhaites pas. (il fit une pause) Dis-moi, tu veux que je prévienne le père ?

- Y'a pas de père... Dis-moi seulement si Théo va bien...

Il n'y a pas de père...

oO-Oo

Je lisais encore une fois la recette. Farine, œufs, sucre, crème et lait. Et des fraises. Beaucoup de fraises. Et puis la pâte sablée. Je refis dans ma tête le mode opératoire que j'avais exécuté. Je n'y voyais aucune erreur. Je vérifiai que le sucre était bien du sucre et non du sel, mais non... Alors _pourquoi_ ma tarte aux fraises était-elle aussi dégueulasse ?

C'est à n'y rien comprendre... Pourtant j'ai utilisé de la nourriture alors pourquoi ce n'en est plus à la fin ? Je pris ma tarte et je la tapais sur le plan de travail, elle fit le même bruit que du bois... Encore un échec. Et heureusement que Severus n'était pas là. Il aurait bien rigolé face à ma mésaventure. Je pense que je n'arriverai jamais à cuisiner... Sauf des pâtes ! Ça, je sais faire. C'est même enfantin.

- Aïe ! grognai-je, en posant mes mains sur mon ventre alors que l'enfant donnait des coups.

Je serrai les dents et attendis que ça passe. Je soufflai en rythme pour faire diminuer la douleur comme c'était écrit dans le livre que m'avait donné Rogue sur les techniques de relaxation. C'était censé amoindrir la douleur. Franchement utile comme truc !

On était fin Mai. Mon ventre était tellement gros... Il me déprimait. Et puis c'était long à force. Neuf mois. Je commençais à en avoir vraiment marre. Je rangeai rapidement la cuisine et fit chauffer de l'eau pour faire du thé. Rogue était parti depuis quelques jours, me laissant seul. Il avait reçu des informations d'une attaque de très grande envergure sur Poudlard. Là où _il_ était maintenu en sécurité. J'avais peur pour Rogue, et pour Théo. Ça faisait maintenant deux mois qu'il avait été torturé par ma tante, et j'avais peur qu'il en garde des séquelles.

Et je ne servais à rien. Je restais seulement dans la maison de Rogue, comme un parasite, à faire de la bouffe immangeable et à regarder la télévision. L'eau commença à bouillir et je la versai dans ma tasse. Je fis tremper mon sachet de thé et partis dans le salon. Je pris la télécommande pour allumer la télé et souris face à la publicité. J'adorais la publicité !

- L'Oréal parce que je le vaux bien ! m'exclamai-je, en même temps que l'actrice.

Je posai ma tasse sur mon énorme ventre, qui me servait de table. Avec mes jambes - lourdes et gonflées - posées sur un coussin lui-même posé sur la table, j'étais au mieux de ma forme. Dans cette position, je ne voyais même pas mes pieds. Je ne voyais qu'une montagne de peau devant mes yeux. Et moi qui pensais qu'un bébé était petit... pas celui-là... Pourtant on ne peut pas dire que je mange beaucoup, comme avant.

Oh ? Les _Feux de l'amour_ ! Je me calai encore plus confortablement dans le canapé et regardai mon feuilleton de l'après-midi pour m'occuper.

- Aïe ! criai-je, surpris de la soudaine douleur. Ouhhh...

Puis ça se calma. Je commençais aussi à en avoir marre d'avoir mal. J'étais une chochotte. Je n'avais jamais souffert de ma vie et je crois que je suis puni de toutes ces années sans douleur. Je finis ma tasse de thé et essayai de la poser sur la table avant de laisser tomber quand je n'arrivai même pas à me décoller du dossier.

Soudain, la cheminée où dansaient des flammes rougeoyantes s'illumina de vert, annonçant l'arrivée de Severus. Il avait l'air paniqué et je compris qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave. Il s'approcha de moi et m'aida à me relever.

- Poudlard est attaqué. Je voulais te prévenir. La bataille commence. Je vais rajouter des sorts sur la maison pour le protéger. A ce stade de ta grossesse tu ne pourras pas te défendre. Tu n'as plus de magie disponible pour toi.

Le bébé me pompait ma magie pour grandir. Je resserrai mes mains sur mes épaules recouvertes d'une chemise de Rogue, assez large pour mon gros ventre. Pas que Rogue soit gros mais il avait la mauvaise habitude de prendre des vêtements qui n'étaient pas à sa taille. Mais de quoi je parle ? Y a quand même plus urgent que les habits de mon parrain ! Severus avait déjà bardé la maison de sorts de protection les plus compliqués possibles pour me protéger.

- Il faut que je parte, ils ont besoin de moi. Tu restes ici. J'ai prévenu Théo que tu te trouvais ici comme ça, en cas de problème, quelqu'un viendra s'occuper de toi.

- Sev'!

Je m'approchai de lui et le pris comme je pus dans mes bras. Il me serra à son tour.

- Ne meurs pas... je t'en prie.

- Je ferrai ce que je peux...

Il me repoussa et partit dans la cheminée. Nous étions le 31 mai et la guerre avait commencé.

oO-Oo

Je ne voulais pas m'endormir mais depuis quelque temps, je dormais comme une tombe sans même m'en apercevoir. J'étais dans la chambre de Rogue quand il était enfant. Je dormais sur le dos ne pouvant plus prendre une autre position. Je gémissais. Je ne me sentais pas bien. J'ouvris les yeux quand une douleur me prit soudainement. Je gémis de douleur en me tenant le ventre. Que m'arrivait-il ? La douleur prit de l'ampleur et je poussai un hurlement quand la douleur se fit trop forte. Je n'avais jamais eu aussi mal de ma vie.

La douleur partit vite. Je sentis quelque chose d'humide dans mon lit. Je ne m'étais quand même pas pissé dessus ? Mort de honte, je soulevais ma couverture et essayai de me pousser pour mieux voir le lit. Les draps étaient en effet mouillés mais ce n'était pas de l'urine, le liquide – de l'eau ? – n'avait pas d'odeur en particulier. Je me relevai dans l'optique de me nettoyer. Une fois debout, je sentis le liquide couler le long de mes jambes.

Ne pouvant rien voir à cause de mon ventre, je partis explorer à tâtons pour savoir d'où s'échappait toute cette eau. Et, apparemment, elle me sortait des fesses... Je sentis monter une autre douleur. Je posais mes mains sur la table de nuit pour me tenir alors que la douleur devenait allait crescendo, m'arrachant un hurlement de douleur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Il m'arrive quoi ?...

Personne n'avait pris le temps de m'expliquer quoi que ce soit. Paniqué, je me décidai à aller à Ste Mangouste. C'était dangereux mais j'avais peur. Je sentais qu'il se passait quelque chose d'important. En pyjama, je me traînai vers la cheminée. Je tenais mon ventre, l'enfant bougeait de plus en plus en donnant, par moment, des coups dans mes côtes. Descendre les escaliers fut une épreuve, je ne voyais pas où je posais les yeux et en temps normal je prenais beaucoup de temps mais là, le pressentiment et cette sensation d'urgence me fit presser le pas. Je suais à grosses gouttes, il faisait une chaleur de chaudron en ce premier jour de juin.

Je pris la poudre de cheminette. J'eus le temps de voir qu'il était huit heures du matin. Je soufflai en rythme pour calmer mes petites douleurs. Je pris une grosse poignée de la poudre verte émeraude puis la lançai dans la cheminée. Les flammes devinrent virèrent au vert et je réussis à gémir le nom le l'hôpital. Je plongeai ensuite dans les flammes. Le tourbillon du transport me donna le tournis et une fois arrivé aux urgences de l'hôpital je ne pus m'empêcher de vomir. A genoux par terre, je ne réalisai pas de suite la tourmente autour de moi.

Des blessés avaient même été placés dans les couloirs. Il y en avait partout. Les moins atteints attendaient, parfois à même le sol, qu'on viennent les soigner. Il y avait aussi des morts. Je voyais un drap remonté sur le visage d'un cadavre qu'on avait déposé dans un coin pour qu'il ne gène pas le chemin. Personne ne vit que j'étais arrivé. On me remarqua que quand une des fameuses douleurs revint et me fit hurler. Mon cri résonna dans la pièce.

C'était la guerre. Et Ste Mangouste était débordée. Je vis passer devant moi un élève de Poudlard qui tenait son bras droit sanguinolent.

- Aidez-moi... soufflai-je.

Une ombre se pencha vers moi. La personne portait une robe de médicomage jaune citron typique de l'hôpital. Je lus sur son badge son nom. Smith. Un interne apparemment. Un étudiant. Je levais les yeux vers son visage, il avait les traits tirés et des cernes autour de ses yeux noisettes. Il entoura d'un bras mon bassin pour m'aider à me lever.

- Ce n'est pas le bon jour pour accoucher, mademoiselle, déclara-t-il d'une voix alarmée.

Accoucher ? Comment ça « accoucher » ? Non, non ! Je n'accouche pas, j'ai seulement mal. Je voulus contredire son diagnostic mais une douleur revint et je ne fis que pousser un long gémissement de bête blessée en me courbant de douleur. L'interne me soutint, aidé par un patient en assez bon état. J'attrapai un des bras qui m'entourait et le serrai aussi fort que je pus pour supporter la douleur. Manque de chance, c'était celui du patient au bras sanglant qui, d'ailleurs, hurla de douleur avec moi. Sympa d'être solidaire même dans la douleur... Quand le mal fut passé, je lui lâchai le bras en m'excusant et on m'aida à m'asseoir sur une chaise.

- Je vais revenir avec un médecin, déclara le jeune médecin. Restez ici.

- Où veux-tu que j'aille ? hurlai-je.

Il ne prit pas attention au ton meurtrier que je venais de prendre. Il se leva et partit à la recherche d'un médecin plus expérimenté que lui. Une femme s'approcha de moi et me conseilla de bien respirer, « comme un petit chien » m'expliqua-t-elle. Elle me montra et je l'imitai. J'étais tellement assailli de douleur que j'aurais bien pris une matraque pour m'assommer. Je vis l'interne repasser devant moi pour se diriger vers une autre aile de l'hôpital, d'un air paniqué.

Minute... Pourquoi ce Smith paniquait ? C'était pas rassurant... Je respirai rapidement, en proie à la plus grande peur qu'il m'ait été donnée de connaître. Accoucher ? Je ne voulais pas accoucher, bordel ! Bon je savais bien qu'un jour l'enfant naîtrait mais je n'avais aucune connaissance sur ce moment. On ne m'avait rien expliqué. Je ne savais pas comment on faisait. Et je pleurais. J'avais tellement peur, et l'inconnu de ma situation me terrorisait.

Le médecin revint, bredouille.

- Ils sont tous occupés... Je vais vous emmener dans une chambre, vous serez mieux sur un lit, mademoiselle. Et je vais faire de mon mieux mais il n'y a plus que moi. Je vais chercher une infirmière... Mais d'abord, un lit pour vous.

Quoi ? Il n'y a pas de médecin ? Juste... ça ! Un jeune homme inexpérimenté va s'occuper de moi ? Bon, j'imagine que c'est mieux que rien. Il a au moins fait des études... On m'aida à me relever de mon siège et on m'emporta vers un escalier. L'homme dont j'avais broyé le bras avait fait en sorte de les placer hors d'atteinte de mes mains que je crispais du coup sur mon ventre. L'interne cherchait des yeux une infirmière de libre aux urgences. Il dut en trouver une vu qu'il sourit.

Il ouvrit une pièce qui était une salle d'attente pour les accidents magiques. Il y avait déjà un patient et un lit vide. On m'aida à m'y installer. L'interne lui demanda s'il pouvait rester avec moi le temps qu'il aille chercher la fameuse infirmière qu'il avait vu. L'homme accepta. Il avait un bandage autour de la tête et s'assit sur un siège, le teint pâle. Le dossier du lit était relevé de sorte à ce que je fus assis. Sur les côtés du lit, il y avait des barreaux rabaissés. Je m'en servis pour les empoigner alors que la douleur reprenait. Je poussai un hurlement entre mes dents serrées.

L'interne revint avec une très jeune infirmière. Trop jeune... Pourquoi c'était des jeunes qui s'occupaient de moi ? La jeune femme s'approcha de moi et me regarda comme on regarde un danger immédiat : avec peur. Ils étaient aussi paniqués que moi.

- Je connais seulement la théorie, expliqua la jeune infirmière à l'interne. Ça fait seulement deux ans que je travaille ici.

- Moi, c'est ma première année...

- Et moi j'ai maaaaal ! hurlai-je.

L'interne se concentra et me mit les jambes dans des sortes d'étriers qui me firent écarter exagérément les cuisses. Je n'avais jamais été dans une position aussi ridicule de toute ma vie. Il pointa sa baguette sur moi et je me retrouvai en blouse blanche d'hôpital. Il s'accroupit, n'ayant pas de siège et regarda entre mes jambes. Je sursautai en même temps que lui. J'avais oublié de les prévenir de mon... anomalie. Comme monté sur ressort, le docteur se redressa.

Il me regarda, l'air... à la fois étonné et incrédule. Je trouvai la force de lui sourire et de souffler :

- Je suis un Sibyllin.

- Oh la merde...

- On n'est pas habilité à faire accoucher un Sibyllin, déclara la jeune infirmière d'un ton paniqué.

- Pourquoi ? C'est quoi le problème ?

Smith s'approcha de moi, en jetant un regard à l'infirmière dont je vis le prénom sur sa blouse : Nébula.

- Tu ne sais pas comment l'enfant va naître ? me demanda-t-elle en adoptant tout de suite un ton plus familier. Sûrement un truc d'infirmière pour mettre le patient en confiance... Bizarrement, ça faisait pas vraiment effet sur moi.

Je me décidai à répondre entre deux vagues de douleur :

- Non... on m'a rien dit ! Je sais même pas ce qu'il m'arrive! Et puis pourquoi j'ai aussi mal ?

- Ce sont des contractions... me répondit Nébula.

- Content de le savoir...

Alors une de ces fameuses contraction reprit et je hurlai le plus fort possible, comme si ça allait faire disparaître ma souffrance. L'infirmière dit un truc comme quoi elle allait essayer de trouver de l'aide. Une nouvelle vague de contractions déferla et l'interne me mit une compresse d'eau fraîche qu'il venait d'invoquer sur le front.

Il crut bon de lancer :

- Quand une femme accouche, l'enfant passe par les voies génitales.

- Il va me passer par le cul ? m'écriai-je, paniqué.

- Bien sûr que non ! On va devoir faire une césarienne, déclara-t-il, il anticipa ma question en enchaînant : C'est-à-dire que nous allons ouvrir votre ventre pour aller le chercher. Pour une femme, les contractions servent à ouvrir le col de l'utérus pour permettre le passage de l'enfant, pour vous, elles servent à le faire remonter pour faciliter la naissance. C'est pour ça que vous avez mal. Si seulement je trouvais un médecin pour vous faire une anesthésie... Je ne sais pas les faire...

L'homme au bandage, qui était toujours là, gémit soudainement et l'interne fut à ses côtés en un rien de temps. Je voyais du sang couler le long de sa joue, sa blessure s'était rouverte. Je regardais l'interne retirer le bandage et essayer d'arrêter l'hémorragie. Je regardais ses gestes assurés et repris un peu confiance. L'infirmière revint bredouille, sans médecin plus vieux avec elle, mais l'air horrifiée.

- Pré-au-lard est tombé. Ils s'approchent de plus en plus de Poudlard. Les blessés arrivent par centaines, les médecins sont tous débordés.

Pourquoi j'accouche un jour comme celui-là moi ? Il pouvait pas attendre encore un peu ? Je ne suis pas pressé de le voir moi, il pouvait attendre. La jeune femme aida l'interne à soigner l'homme et lui dit qu'il pouvait partir pour aller s'allonger un peu.

- Les contractions ne sont pas assez rapprochées, nous avons encore du temps, fit l'interne. Je vais essayer de trouver tous les livres qui pourraient nous aider. Enfin, si vous pouvez m'apporter votre aide Nébula ?

- Bien sûr, je veille sur lui.

L'interne partit en courant. Elle s'approcha de moi et me cala un coussin dans le dos pour que je sois mieux installé. Elle partit voir l'autre occupant de la salle d'attente transformée en salle de soin. Il dormait, un cathéter de potion relié directement à son bras. Je remarquai pour la première fois un affaissement dans le drap, là où il aurait du y avoir une jambe. Je soufflai, une douleur revenant. L'infirmière revint vers moi pour me soutenir.

- Où en est la guerre ? demandai-je, désireux de me changer les idées.

- Ils ont attaqué le Chemin hier et Pré-au-lard vient de tomber. Ils veulent Poudlard, où à été mis en sécurité Harry Potter. Vous-savez-qui semble vouloir en finir rapidement, ils auraient trouvé un moyen de faire rentrer les Mangemorts dans l'école. Je n'en sais pas plus.

La porte s'ouvrit sur l'interne qui avait de nombreux livres avec lui.

- Je n'avais pas le temps de chercher. Allez dans le hall, ils ont besoin d'aide, je viendrai vous chercher le moment venu.

- Très bien.

Elle partit et le jeune homme posa ses livres et les ouvrit à différentes pages. Il y avait des croquis anatomiques, et des pointillés montrant les endroits à inciser. Je détournai les yeux. Je ne voulais pas savoir ce qu'on comptait me faire.

Soudain, il y eut une explosion. Il me sembla que l'hôpital entier avait tremblé. L'interne jura et sortit en trombe pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Puis il revint.

- Je crois qu'ils sont en train de s'attaquer à l'hôpital. Nous allons bouger.

Il s'approcha de moi et m'aida à me lever. On partit, laissant l'homme amputé dans son lit. Dans le couloir, on entendait les hurlement des blessés paniqués. En bas des escaliers, des bruits de combats nous parvinrent. Smith me fit partir dans une direction. Il enjoignit les autres patients à le suivre en aidant les plus endommagés à suivre.

- Il y a une pièce pas loin où nous pourrons nous cacher. Elle est cachée par des sorts, on avait prévu une attaque sur l'hôpital.

On revit l'infirmière qui guidait aussi les patients vers les fameuses pièces sécurisées. Elle nous vit et nous suivit, me prenant par un bras pour m'aider. Une contraction me surprit et nous obligea à nous arrêter le temps qu'elle passe. J'essayai de retenir mon cri le plus possible. On entra dans une pièce et on s'écroula par terre. Nébula se mit derrière moi pour me servir de dossier. L'interne ferma la porte et jeta un sort. Dans la pièce, il n'y avait que des blessés. Il était le seul médecin mais il y avait deux autres infirmières.

Une autre contraction m'obligea à hurler et à empoigner fermement les jambes de l'infirmière qui gémit de douleur avec moi. Une fois passée, le silence prit place que seuls mes halètements venaient troubler. Il n'y avait plus de bruit de combat. On entendit soudainement les rires des Mangemorts qui passaient dans les couloirs. Est-ce que Ste Mangouste allait elle aussi tomber ?

- Où sont-ils ? cria un des Mangemorts dont je ne reconnus pas la voix. Faut tous les tuer !

- Il doit y avoir des salles cachées. Je me souviens qu'il y avait des salles dans ce couloir, répliqua un autre dont la voix était indéniablement jeune.

Personne ne faisait de bruit mais je sentis une autre contraction venir. L'infirmière plaqua sa main sur ma bouche pour me bâillonner. L'interne vint et me donna ses bras pour que je puisse les serrer le plus fort possible. J'en pleurais. Elle dura un temps qui me parut interminable.

- Elles sont de plus en plus proches, chuchota Smith. Et plus fortes aussi. Le bébé va bientôt naître.

- On ne va pas lui faire la césarienne ici quand même ?

- Si, on n'a pas le choix.

Mais je n'veux pas ! J'ai pas le choix, moi ? Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas qu'on m'ouvre le bide pour aller chercher ce bâtard qui me gâche ma vie ! Je devrais être en train de me battre à Poudlard, et non pas ici, allongé par terre dans une salle cachée, menacé par des Mangemorts qui veulent tous nous tuer. Je devrais être en train de me battre, aux côtés de Théo, je devrais, comme lui, gagner ma liberté à coup de sortilèges. Je ne devrais pas être seul pour mon accouchement...

Je pleurnichais comme quand j'étais enfant. J'avais horriblement peur, tellement mal. Et les regards des autres patients me donnaient envie de vomir. Regardez ailleurs ! Je ne suis pas une attraction ! Laissez-moi tranquille...

- Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer, je te le jure, me certifia Smith, même si je savais qu'il me mentait.

- Crevez sales Mangemorts ! hurlèrent des voix dans les couloirs.

- Les Aurors ? s'exclama un patient.

Des Aurors ? Nous sommes sauvés ? On entendit des déflagrations, des incantations fusaient dans les couloirs. L'interne se leva et demanda aux valides de le suivre. Les valides avec des baguettes bien sûr. Des hommes et femmes se levèrent, dont une infirmière, et ils ouvrirent la porte pour aller se battre. La porte fut fermée et on tendit l'oreille pour essayer de savoir ce qu'il se passait. Enfin, je le fis un moment avant d'être occupé à hurler de toute la force de mes poumons. L'infirmière me bâillonna encore une fois. J'avais l'impression d'avoir une énorme et longue courbature dans tout le corps.

Je suis obligé de le dire : c'est une femme qui a accouché qui a inventé le _Doloris_ !

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Auror qui nous ordonna de partir rapidement de l'hôpital vers le Ministère. Ils aidèrent les invalides à partir et furent un peu surpris face à moi, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Heureusement mon interne revint et prit les choses en main. Je n'étais pas de ceux qui pouvaient partir. Un des Aurors m'aida avec Smith à me relever. Il avait trouvé une chambre intacte pour m'aider à accoucher. Sur le chemin, il y avait des morts. Mais une contraction me fit perdre le fil de mes pensées.

On m'installa dans un lit. Une autre infirmière s'était portée volontaire pour m'aider. Les deux infirmières invoquèrent autour de moi une bulle stérile. L'interne avait fait apparaître une blouse d'opération verte pomme, mit des gants et une charlotte sur ses cheveux. Les infirmières après avoir fini d'invoquer une grand bulle de stérilité autour de nous, firent de même.

Je regardai cette agitation avec angoisse. Devant la porte, l'Auror qui nous avait accompagné faisait le guet, prêt à se battre. Nébula invoqua un voile opaque qui tomba juste au-dessus de mon ventre pour me cacher la vue de l'opération qui allait suivre. Une dernière contraction me fit hurler mais les femmes me tinrent fermement en place pour que je ne bouge pas. L'infirmière volontaire était plus vieille et plus expérimentée. Elle indiqua à l'interne comment faire pour m'anesthésier à partir de la taille. Il était beaucoup trop dangereux de m'endormir complètement vu l'inexpérience de mon chirurgien. En étant réveillé, ils pouvaient plus facilement savoir si j'étais encore en vie. Rassurant, n'est-ce pas ? Et là, d'un coup, en pleine contraction, je ne sentis plus rien. Ce fut un réel soulagement...

Je serrai dans mes poings la barrière de sécurité rabaissée, ne sachant que faire de mes mains. Le voile m'empêchait de voir ce qu'il se passait. Mais je ne sentais rien. Plus rien, je ne pouvais même plus bouger mes jambes. Je regardais le plafond, caché par la bulle bleutée de la stérilisation. Je les entendais parler de quelle était la meilleure façon pour me faire accoucher. Je ne sentais pas la douleur mais je sentis quelque chose passer le long de mon ventre, à l'horizontale. Je compris que le médecin m'ouvrait le ventre. Les deux femmes restaient concentrées, le visage sévère, tenant les lèvres de ma plaie.

La plus jeune des infirmières me regarda. Elle portait un masque sur son visage mais je sentais qu'elle était dépassée par les évènements. Elle tint bon, reprit courage et retourna à mon opération. Je sentis des mains plonger dans mon ventre. Je n'avais pas mal... rien du tout. Ce n'était même pas désagréable, je sentais seulement les choses. Et puis, comme dans un mirage, j'entendis un cri, suivi de pleures.

Il était né.

L'infirmière Nébula fit apparaître un linge dont elle enveloppa l'enfant qui continuait à pousser des vagissements. Je ne pus m'empêcher de la suivre des yeux alors qu'elle vérifiait sur une table de chevet que l'enfant allait bien. Smith murmura un sort et je sentis mon ventre se refermer. Il continua sa besogne jusqu'à murmurer un sort pour faire disparaître ma cicatrice du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il remit en place ma blouse ensanglantée et fit disparaître le voile opaque. Il était essoufflé, tremblant et émerveillé. Il retira son masque et je lus sur son visage qu'il n'en revenait pas.

Puis, la jeune femme s'approcha de moi, avec l'enfant dans son drap. Elle l'avait un peu nettoyé, et il avait arrêté de gigoter. Elle me sourit et posa l'enfant sur mon torse, doucement. Instinctivement, j'entourai de mes bras ce petit être. Je ne voyais que le haut de son crâne. Il avait une touffe de cheveux noirs et sa peau avait une teinte rougeâtre.

Puis, j'inclinai ma tête pour voir son visage. Il serrait ses poings très fort. Il avait de grosses joues et une toute petite bouche. Et il ouvrit ses yeux pour me regarder immédiatement. Il couina un moment puis arrêta de faire du bruit. Il gardait ses grands yeux fixés sur moi, comme s'il avait peur que je parte. Je n'arrivais pas à le quitter du regard. Je sentais mes yeux se noyer de larmes. Il était là, dans mes bras.

Dans les couloirs, on entendit soudainement un grand hurlement de joie, poussé par des milliers de personnes. L'Auror, qui s'était approché, partit voir ce qu'il se passait. Je vis par l'entrebâillement de la porte des personnes se jeter dans les bras d'autres personnes, en riant aux éclats. Et je compris. _Il_ avait réussi. _Il_ avait enfin réussi. Le Lord était mort.

Je serrai mon enfant plus fort encore contre mon cœur. On avait réussi, nous étions libres. Je regardai mon enfant. Je retirai un morceau du drap pour regarder son sexe. C'était un petit garçon. _Tu_ entends, c'est un garçon. Je suis père ? Je suis vraiment père ? Mon fils avait fermé les yeux et dormait tranquillement. Cette journée avait du être éprouvante pour lui. Il était né.

L'interne s'approcha de moi et me posa une main sur mon front. Il me sourit et me demanda :

- Comment vas-tu l'appeler ?

- Quel est votre nom ?, demandai-je avec plus de respect que plus tôt dans la journée.

- Gabriel. Gabriel Smith.

- Alors il s'appellera Gabriel. Merci. Merci de ne pas m'avoir abandonné...

Je serrai mon enfant contre moi. Je sentais son petit corps contre mon cœur. Mon cœur qui avait été meurtri et brisé par son père. Je sentis comme un lien le panser et le maintenir en place. Et c'était mon fils qui venait de le faire. Mon fils, Gabriel.

* * *

_A suivre..._

* * *

A la semaine prochaine!


	31. Chapter 31

**Titre** : Ni personne d'autre

**Disclamer** : Rien à moi, tout à JKR

**Paring** : HP/DM

**Rating** : M

**Note** : Bonjour tout le monde! Je suis contente que vous aimiez mon précédent chapitre, comme il est le dernier c'est plutôt cool. Enfin je trouve ça boucle bien le passé^^ BOn maintenant, c'est le présent, le présent, et surtout à la fin, ne pas me tuez! Je veux rester en vie! Merci tout le monde au faite pour vos commentaires! Et pour Querty qui ma tuer avec ses propres commentaires, pendant sa correction dans le chapitre, j'étais morte de rire ^^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 31:

Je mis un gros morceau de scotch marron sur mon dernier carton où j'avais écrit en gros « ma chambre », il contenait mes vêtements et, en tassant bien, j'avais réussi à y faire rentrer mes rares chaussures. Je le portais dans le salon de mon appartement vide. Gabriel poussait avec difficulté un carton pour pouvoir atteindre le canapé. Finalement, il préféra monter dessus pour passer.

Je regardai autour de moi mon appartement vide. Cinq ans dans des cartons. J'étais un minimum maniaque, je le sais bien, mais jamais il n'avait été aussi propre. Plus un seul jouet du gosse par terre, pas un de mes manteaux jeté sur une chaise, plus de casseroles sur la gazinière. Mine de rien, cela me fit quelque chose. C'est là que Gabriel avait grandi. C'est sur cette table que je changeais ses couches parce qu'il n'y avait pas de place dans la salle de bains pour une table à langer.

Je partis rejoindre mon fils sur le canapé défoncé. Il avait posé ses mains sur ses genoux et regardait autour de lui comme pour graver dans sa mémoire cet endroit, bien qu'il allait l'oublier avec le temps étant trop petit pour se souvenir de ce genre de chose. Mais peut-être que mon fils était exceptionnellement intelligent et qu'il allait se souvenir de tout ? Aaah, c'est beau de rêver !

- C'est drôlement vide... Et ça résonne ! s'exclama mon fils.

- Ouais, ça fait bizarre... Quand je pense que tu as passé toute ta petite vie ici !

- Bah pas toi ? me demanda-t-il, franchement étonné.

- Bien sûr que non ! Je vivais ailleurs avant ta naissance.

- Où ?

- Dans une très grande maison. Elle était si grande, que quand j'étais petit comme toi, je me perdais dans les couloirs ! Notre jardin était immense, à tel point que nous possédions même la forêt d'à côté où il y avait des daims, et j'adorais aller dans cette forêt pour les observer.

- Je pourrai faire la même chose dans notre jardin ?

- Oh tu sais, je suis sûr qu'il y a des taupes dans ce jardin ! Tu auras largement de quoi faire ! rigolai-je devant le visage extatique de Gabriel.

- Trop cool !

Je regardai l'heure à ma montre. Il était étrange que personne ne soit encore arrivée pour venir m'aider. Pourtant Théo m'avait dit qu'il viendrait tôt pour m'aider. Harry aussi avait promis d'être là, quoi qu'un peu plus tard à cause d'un impératif dû à son boulot. Et les jumeaux aussi... ils m'avaient assuré qu'ils seraient là. Il devait même y avoir la fiancée de Georges. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'étais encore seul dans mon appartement.

On sonna à mon interphone. Je me levai pour aller répondre, zigzaguant entre les cartons pour passer sans tomber, moi et ma maladresse, j'vous jure... Je décrochai, c'était le camion de déménagement. Bon, je le ferai seul si personne ne veut venir m'aider. Avec le chauffeur du camion et Gabriel, qui ouvrait les portes pour nous, je descendis tous mes cartons. Je n'étais pratiquement jamais monté dans une voiture. Les autobus ne comptant pas, bien évidement. Je regardai avec beaucoup de curiosité le chauffeur jouer avec les pédales et un espèce de levier qu'il bougeait de position de temps en temps.

Il y avait deux entrées pour aller dans le nouveau quartier mixte. Il porte ce nom, d'ailleurs, que pour les sorciers. Pour les Moldus, il porte un 'vrai' nom. Je disais donc : il y avait deux entrées. Celle magique qui pour les Moldus est une espèce de petite ruelle entre deux maisons qui appartiennent à des gardiens sorciers. Sinon la deuxième est une route banale, par où mon camion arriva. Je voyais un sorcier d'âge moyen en robe, jouant à faire tourner sa baguette entre ses mains, tout en parlant avec une vieille Moldue sans que celle-ci ne s'aperçoive de rien.

Je me disais que je pourrais facilement vivre ici. Voir ma maison me fit un coup au cœur. J'avais enfin un chez moi. Je descendis du camion, avec Gabriel qui sautillait de joie. Assis sur le perron, il y avait mes amis. Tous au complet. Sauf Harry, mais il n'est pas un ami. Théo se leva, un peu précipitamment, preuve qu'il était nerveux.

- Eh ben, tu étais où ? On t'attend depuis deux heures ! s'exclama-t-il, les mains sur les hanches.

- J'étais chez moi à faire mes cartons. Seul ! Je croyais que vous deviez venir à la maison pour m'aider !

- Bah on est à la maison ! fit-il en montrant ma maison de la main.

- Mais la maison c'était l'appartement !

- Tu me dis « la maison » alors moi je pense, naïvement, que tu parles d'une vraie maison.

- Moi aussi j'ai compris ça, déclara Fred, qui nous avait rejoint avec son frère et sa future belle-sœur.

- Bah tu vois, vous pensez pareil, mais vous pensez mal ! répliquai-je, en boudant.

- Je trouve que toutes les personnes qui pensent comme moi sont des génies ! fit Fred.

- Tout à fait d'accord ! approuva Théo.

- Bon, maintenant, allez bosser ! Vous avez un camion à décharger ! J'ai mis le nom de la pièce où ils doivent aller donc pour aller plus vite lors du déballage, vous les posez au bon endroit. Je vais ouvrir la maison pendant ce temps.

Fred et Georges, sans se consulter, firent un salut militaire avant d'aller vers le camion. Théo me fit signe qu'il voudrait me parler après. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'il était trognon habillé comme il l'était. Dans un bermuda noir et un T-shirt bleu. Il faisait surfeur un peu paumé. Il suivit les jumeaux, mains dans les poches, un peu gauche. Il avait passé deux heures avec eux ? Je viens d'y penser, c'est Fred qui devait être content !

J'ouvris la porte de ma nouvelle maison avec ma clé. En entrant, je me pris une grande bouffée de l'odeur de renfermé. Je grimaçai puis allumai la lumière. Je sentis la petite main de Gabriel s'accrocher à mon pantalon. Les anciens propriétaires m'avaient vendu leurs meubles en même temps que la maison. Je les changerai quand j'aurai assez d'argent. J'ouvris les baies vitrées pour faire entrer de la lumière naturelle et de l'air frais.

Je grimaçai face à la décoration des murs de cette maison. J'avais hâte de tout changer pour que ce soit à mon goût. J'entendis Théo râler dehors en portant un carton qui devait être lourd. Il le posa dans le salon et s'approcha de moi.

- Elle va être très belle une fois réarrangée, me dit-il, les mains sur les hanches.

- Oh oui, mais tu n'as pas des cartons à déballer toi ?

- Tortionnaire...

Il rigola en allant de nouveau vers le camion. Je le suivis quand même, dehors les jumeaux faisaient une chaîne humaine pour sortir tous les cartons du camion. Angelina les encourageait en faisant une sorte de danse de pompon-girl. Ils étaient complètement fous... Je vis Théo se baisser pour prendre un carton et le regard de Fred s'arrêta un moment sur sa chute de reins. Sale pervers !

- Salut ! fit une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournai pour constater que Potter était enfin arrivé. Il marcha jusqu'à moi et me fit la bise. C'était drôlement sage comparé à la lueur dans ses yeux. Je lui souris, quelque peu troublé par lui. Il portait une petite sacoche au bout de son bras. Soudain, je me concentrai sur autre chose que lui et je remarquai l'enfant qui était à ses côtés. Un petit garçon d'environ sept ans, aux cheveux bleus et une égratignure sur le front.

- Oh... bonjour toi, dis-je en me courbant pour paraître moins grand.

- Salut, t'es le vieux du parc, non ?

- Vieux ? fis-je, interloqué.

- Teddy, il n'est pas vieux ! Et moi non plus.

- Bon, d'accord, mais c'est bien le papa du petit garçon blond du parc dont tu me parles tout le temps ? demanda le petit et insolent garçon à Harry.

- Oui c'est lui.

- Donc il est où le petit garçon blond ? Je veux jouer avec lui !

- Il doit être quelque part dans la maison...

- Va le chercher ! ordonna l'enfant, en faisant la moue.

- Teddy, sois poli !

- D'accord. Tu peux aller me chercher le petit garçon blond ?

- Je ne sais pas où il est, dis-je déconcerté.

- Tu vois, papa, ça marche pas la politesse ! râla l'enfant en regardant Potter.

- Papa ?

- Je suis son parrain.

- Je vais voir si je trouve Gabriel, finis-je par dire sous le regard impérieux de l'enfant.

- J'ai des papiers pour toi aussi.

Je lui fis signe de me suivre dans la maison. Teddy, un sale gosse pire que Gaby, tendit sa main vers son parrain pour qu'il la prenne. Main dans la main, ils avancèrent avec moi dans la maison. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus Théo me regarder. Il avait un petit sourire en coin et je l'entendis ricaner. Une fois dans la maison, je hurlai dans les escaliers pour appeler Gaby qui était dans les étages. On l'entendit dévaler les escaliers comme une furie pour ensuite se jeter dans les bras de son père. Harry, qui commençait à prendre le coup de main avec lui, le prit au vol et le tendit à bout de bras au-dessus de sa tête. Gabriel explosa de rire.

- Petit garçon blond ! s'exclama Teddy.

- Oh, cheveux bleus ! Papa, lâche-moi.

Harry posa Gabriel par terre et celui-ci s'approcha du garçon, les mains croisées dans le dos. Teddy posa une main sur l'épaule de Gabriel qui fut très content.

- Je m'appelle Teddy et je suis ton grand-frère.

- Ah bon ?

Il se tourna vers moi et fit :

- J'ai un grand-frère ? me demanda-t-il, vraiment perplexe.

- Pas que je sache...

- Ben si, Harry est mon parrain, j'ai plus de parents alors Harry est mon papa. Et toi, Gaby, c'est aussi ton papa. Donc tu es mon petit frère.

- J'ai un grand-frère ? Trop bien !

- J'ai toujours voulu un petit frère. Le mieux, ça serait qu'on vive tous ensemble. Je serais même prêt à accepter ta maman comme la mienne !

- Ma maman ? Mais j'ai pas de maman.

- Bah et lui ! répliqua l'enfant en me pointant du doigt.

- C'est mon papa. Mon petit papa, précisa-t-il.

- Je ne suis pas petit... grognai-je.

- Oh, je veux bien de deux pères. Tu viens jouer dehors ? J'ai un ballon dans mon sac. On jouera au foot.

- Je sais pas jouer.

- C'est le boulot d'un grand-frère de t'apprendre tout ça. Papa, tu me donnes mon ballon, s'te-plaît ?

Harry sortit de sa sacoche un ballon miniaturisé auquel il rendit sa taille normale. Il la lança au garçon au cheveux bleus qui l'attrapa puis empoigna mon fils pour aller jouer dehors. C'était si simple de se faire des amisà cet âge là. Teddy avait l'air de prendre la paternité de son « papa » de la meilleure façon qu'il soit. Je me disais que Harry devait avoir bien expliqué la chose.

- J'ai pensé que lui faire voir sa 'nouvelle famille' serait la meilleure façon de lui faire comprendre que j'avais un enfant. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente exclu. J'espère que tu n'es pas fâché ? me demanda Harry, penaud.

- Le bonheur d'un enfant ne me rendra jamais fâché. Il a besoin d'une famille.

- Je tiens beaucoup à Teddy. Il est un peu comme moi.

- Mais je ne vois pas qui sont ses parents. Tu ne me l'as jamais dit. Autant le savoir si je dois devenir sa « mère ».

- C'est Remus et Tonks.

- Je suis censé connaître...?

- Oh euh, le professeur Lupin de notre troisième année et Nymphadora Tonks, ta...

- Ma cousine... Je pensais que « Tonks » était son prénom. C'était la fille d'Androméda, ma tante reniée.

- C'est elle. Une métamorphomage, Teddy a hérité d'elle.

- Le professeur Lupin n'était-il pas un loup-garou ?

- Teddy n'a pas hérité ça de Remus. Heureusement, il est simplement très influencé par la Lune, ou plutôt son humeur est influencée. Mais il n'est pas méchant pour un sou. Remus était très important pour moi, il était comme un père et il faisait vivre la mémoire de mon père et de Sirius.

- Tu es celui qui fait vivre la mémoire de ton père et Teddy celle du sien, tu ne penses pas ?

- Tu es merveilleux, me dit-il en me touchant la joue.

- Tu entres en zone rouge. Alors, ces papiers ?

- Bien sûr.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et s'assit au comptoir « à l'américaine » sur une des chaises hautes. Je m'assis à côté de lui et regardai les papiers qu'il sortait. Tous les papiers avaient été signés de sa main. Il y avait l'acte de vente et l'acte de propriété que je devais signer. Il me tendit une plume et je signai rapidement.

- Et voilà, tu es officiellement le propriétaire de cette maison.

- Parfait ! Bon, allons aider les autres, il me faut mes cartons « cuisine » sinon je ne pourrai jamais faire un bon repas pour vous récompenser.

- Oh tiens au fait, j'ai fait une tarte aux pommes.

Il sortit de sa sacoche une tarte miniaturisée placée dans un Tupperware. Il la sortit et elle avait l'air merveilleusement bonne. Et moi qui adorai les pommes. Harry dut voir qu'elle me plaisait car il eut un petit sourire satisfait. Je la pris et la posai sur le plan de travail puis on sortit ensemble. Cette journée fut pleine de surprises vu qu'il y avait un nouveau roux devant mes cartons.

- Ron ? m'étonnai-je.

Il avait changé. Très grand, comme toujours, ses bras légèrement trop grands par rapport à sa stature. Il avait les cheveux un peu plus longs qu'il avait attaché en catogan. Son visage pâle était toujours criblé de taches de sons et ses beaux yeux bleus étaient toujours aussi rieurs. Il était habillé avec goût et pour une fois, ce n'était pas les vêtements de ses frères qu'il avait sur le dos. Hermione avait dû intervenir dans ce changement... Je cherchai autour de moi mais je ne la vis pas. Sa grossesse ne devait pas lui permettre de se déplacer... Vers la fin, moi aussi je n'arrivais pas à me déplacer.

- Hey, Draco ! s'exclama Ron. Ça fait vraiment trop longtemps !

Il s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras. Il me dépassait d'une bonne tête. Il salua Harry vivement, et chercha de l'œil quelque chose. Je regardai autour de moi mais je ne compris pas ce qu'il voulait.

- Harry, il est où le petit Gabriel ? Je veux le voir !

- Il doit être en train de jouer dans le jardin avec son nouveau grand-frère. Tu es venu pour voir Gabriel ? demandai-je.

- Et te voir toi aussi. Personne n'a jamais plus voulu jouer aux échecs avec moi depuis que tu es parti. Alors je compte bien me rattraper !

- Bon c'est bien beau mais on va passer combien d'heures pour mettre mes cartons dans ma maison ! Je vais chercher Gabriel, et hop, tout le monde au boulot, sinon vous n'aurez rien à manger !

Je partis chercher mon fils, et je remarquai que Théo avait aussi disparu. Harry et Ron s'étaient réconciliés ? Harry et Fred aussi ? Je n'en savais pas grand chose au fond mais peut-être que oui. Oh, après tout, Harry sait que Fred et moi ne sommes pas en couple donc peut-être qu'ils se sont réconciliés... Oh et puis je m'en fiche, j'ai assez de problèmes comme ça sans y rajouter ceux des autres. Théo était assis au pied d'un arbre dans le jardin, une bouteille de bière à la main. Je m'avançais vers lui et m'assis à ses côtés.

- Tu as refait une crise d'agoraphobie ou quoi ?

- Mais non, j'avais envie d'être un peu seul. Les Weasley sont bruyants ensemble. Je crois qu'il fond semblant de pardonner à Potter d'avoir quitté la Weaslette. D'ailleurs, il t'en à toujours pas parlé ?

- Non, toujours pas. Mais fais gaffe, tu n'es pas censé être au courant non plus. Fred m'a demandé de garder le secret.

- Je suis muet comme une tombe. Tu en veux une ?

Il me tendit une bouteille de bière que je pris. Je la décapsulai et savourai ma premier gorgée avec délice. Les deux garçons jouaient au ballon devant nous, et je n'avais pas envie de les arrêter. Ils étaient mignons comme tout. Teddy essayait d'apprendre à Gabriel à tirer avec son pied au ballon. Mon fils n'avait pas une très bonne coordination ni un très bon équilibre, un peu comme moi. Un truc de famille.

- Tu crois qu'il a une bonne raison pour ne me rien dire ? repris-je, au bout d'un moment de silence.

- Je pense, oui. Laisse-lui le temps.

- Tu le défends ?

- Non, je suis réaliste. Il doit être un peu gêné de te le dire vu que c'est pour toi qu'il l'a fait. Il connaît l'importance que le mariage a pour toi. Et puis, je te vois mal comme l'amant d'un homme théoriquement marié.

- Je ne serai jamais un briseur de ménage. Bon, on rejoint les autres ?

- Je reste encore quelques minutes ici.

- Ok, je prends Gabriel. Ron veut le voir.

Je me levai pour aller chercher mon fils et Teddy nous suivit en espérant une part de tarte. Merlin, que les enfants sont des opportunistes. Main dans la main, nous sommes partis vers ma maison, laissant Théo seul sous son arbre. Je ne vis jamais la détresse dans les yeux de mon meilleur ami.

Dans le salon, Harry prit en charge les présentations entre son fils et son meilleur ami. Gabriel fut un peu intimidé face au géant qu'était Ron pour lui. Ce type était vraiment trop grand, mais finalement, il s'accroupit pour un peu moins impressionner le garçonnet et Gabriel reprit son naturel et charma en un tour de main de grand rouquin.

Fred, dans un coin reculé du salon près des baies vitrées, me fit signe de venir. Je le rejoignis, de là où nous étions nous vîmes Théo dans le jardin buvant encore une autre bouteille de bière. Fred avait l'air tellement triste, cela n'allait pas avec le personne qu'il était. Je posai une main réconfortante sur son dos et l'interrogeai.

- Il me déteste... murmura Fred en faisant la moue. Pendant les deux heures où nous t'attendions, j'étais tellement nerveux que j'ai parlé comme un malade. Je parle toujours quand je suis stressé. Mais j'ai dit n'importe quoi... Il me déteste, il n'a rien dit, il est resté de marbre comme une statut. J'étais tellement content de le revoir.

Il fit une pause et soupira :

- Il est tellement beau...

- Tu t'attendais à quoi venant de lui ? m'exclamai-je, il tourna sa tête vers moi l'air choqué. Même moi il m'a fallu des mois avant qu'il ne me parle normalement et de son plein gré. J'aurais été passablement jaloux et en colère si jamais il t'avais accepté du premier coup. Écoute-moi, je suis passé expert dans l'art « Théodore Nott », il faut que tu l'imagines comme un chat sauvage.

Fred leva les yeux au ciel et ne put s'empêcher de répliquer :

- Théo n'est pas un chat, c'est une panthère. Tellement sexy...

- Ton avis est faussé Fred, ça ne compte pas. Mais crois-moi, Théo est un chat sauvage. Il faut l'apprivoiser. Dans un premier temps, il faut l'habituer à ta présence, rester le plus longtemps dans son secteur, tout en étant naturel, il faut juste que tu deviennes un élément de son décor. Ensuite, quand le chat est assuré que tu fasses bien partie de son territoire, tu peux t'approcher de lui. Doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer et devoir tout recommencer, et quand enfin tu as approché le chat, tu peux tendre la main pour le toucher. Tu piges ?

- Théo est un chat, ok, chat sauvage.

J'opinai du chef alors qu'il répétait que Théo était un chat.

- Mais ça va prendre combien de temps ? Et il va vraiment m'accepter autour de lui? Dans sa vie ?

- Et bien, il a mis des mois avant de m'accepter mais tu sais, Théo est comme ça. Si tu l'aimes autant que tu me le fais croire, alors il faut que tu sois patient. Et puis, j'espère que je ne serai pas obligé de réitérer ma menace...

- Jamais je lui ferai de mal.

Alors que je comptais me moquer un peu de lui, un hibou entra en trombe dans ma maison, me faisant sursauter et hurler Gabriel qui se précipita vers moi pour être protégé. Je le pris dans mes bras et lui frottai le dos. Le hibou se posa sur mon comptoir et tendit sa patte vers Ron. Il prit le mot dans sa main et le lut. Il devint livide puis rouge alors qu'un grand sourire s'épanouissait sur son visage.

- Hermione à perdu les eaux ! hurla-t-il.

Soudain, tous les Weasley – et ceux par alliance aussi – explosèrent de joie. Ron voulut utiliser ma cheminée mais elle n'était pas encore raccordée aux voies des cheminettes, il se résigna à devoir transplaner. Il tournait en rond dans le salon, trop heureux pour se concentrer, alors que je savais que Hermione ne devait pas passer un bon moment. Finalement Harry arriva à le calmer pour qu'il puisse respirer calmement.

- Bon, Fred et Georges, vous allez prévenir le reste de la famille et nous on y va ! ordonna Ron. Harry prépare-toi à voir ta ou ton filleul !

- Il va naître ! Désolé Draco, on doit y aller.

- Que faites-vous encore là ? Je garde Teddy si tu veux. Et si Teddy veux rester.

- Je veux ! Je dois rester avec mon frère et ma nouvelle maman, répondit le garçon sûr de lui.

Harry lui frotta les cheveux, fit de même pour son fils et me fit la bise en me prenant dans ses bras. Il avait un grand sourire sur son visage et son bonheur le rendait tellement beau. Il était tellement magnifique que je dus me faire violence pour ne pas l'embrasser. Je me forçai à le lâcher, inconscient de lui avoir rendu son étreinte.

En sortant, Ron faillit entrer dans Théo qui venait de revenir. Le futur père posa ses mains sur les épaules de Théo pour rétablir son équilibre et s'exclama :

- Je vais être père ! Il faut se dépêcher !

Il lâcha Théo qui se poussa pour laisser passer Ron et Harry qui les fit transplaner. Les jumeaux se préparèrent à prévenir toute leur famille. Angelina ne trouvait pas son manteau et Fred était dans un état d'euphorie avancée. Théo me rejoignit devant les baies vitrées. Ils nous dirent au revoir, un gros câlin pour moi et d'office, Théo leur tendit sa main pour éviter les embrassades.

- Gaby, on va jouer au foot ? demanda Teddy, à peine conscient des évènements.

- Bien sûr, grand-frère!

Et ils partirent au galop dans le jardin pour rependre là où ils en étaient. Finalement, Théo m'indiqua qu'il devait rentrer chez lui. Je le laissai partir, un peu soucieux. Il avait une démarche un peu vacillante. Après son départ, je sortis dans mon jardin surveiller les enfants (je n'allais pas blesser le filleul de Harry dès les premières minutes) et près de l'arbre qu'occupait auparavant mon ami, je découvris la bonne dizaine de bières qu'il avait bu. Je ne pus empêcher un mauvais pressentiment de se faufiler dans mes veines comme le ferait du poison.

oO-Oo

Je me sentais un peu nerveux. C'était un choix difficile. Après tout, j'allais la revoir après tant d'années pour une raison tellement importante... Et puis, elle allait rencontrer mon fils, je voulais faire bonne impression. Bien que je sache que je ne devais pas avoir le beau rôle dans cette famille. Je me disais qu'un bouquet de fleurs belles et simples serait le mieux pour cette occasion. Moi, qu'aurais-je aimé comme fleurs ce jour-là ? J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les violettes, discrètes mais leur couleur est ravissante. Moins ostentatoires que les roses.

Mais attends ! Hermione aime-t-elle les violettes ? Ne préférerait-elle pas des roses ? Ou des œillets ? Ou des tulipes ? Mais mon regard n'était qu'attiré par les violettes. J'aime vraiment cette couleur, et cette odeur. Sûrement parce que dans le parc de ma maison il en poussait des centaines, et enfant, j'aimais m'allonger dedans pour regarder les nuages.

Je suis d'un mièvre...

J'étais au travail. J'avais finit ma journée et je restais bloqué face au bouquet de fleurs que j'avais moi-même confectionné. Et j'avais fait celui de violettes en prévision de cette visite. Mais allais-je le prendre ? Mon patron, toujours aussi guindé, vint à mes côtés et me conseilla de le prendre quand même et de partir le plus rapidement possible avant qu'il ne me donne encore du travail. Je pris le bouquet, que je paierais la prochaine fois et partis.

Je suis allé chercher Gabriel à l'école et il voulut absolument tenir le bouquet de fleurs, mais j'eus peur qu'elles n'arrivent pas en entier à Ste Mangouste. Je lui proposai un deal : c'est moi qui les tenais pendant la route et c'est lui qui les donnerait. Il accepta. Encore heureux, j'étais trop nerveux pour gérer une crise.

Nous sommes arrivés à l'hôpital vers les coups de seize heures. Il y avait encore beaucoup de monde. Je n'aimais pas les hôpitaux. Trop de mauvais souvenirs étaient liés à ce genre d'endroit. Je m'approchai de l'accueil et demandai la chambre de Hermione Weasley. Gabriel sautillait en s'exclamant qu'il allait voir un bébé encore plus petit que lui.

Au loin, je reconnus une silhouette qui me rappela beaucoup de souvenirs. Je n'avais pas eu beaucoup de temps pour lui parler la dernière fois. Et puis, comme il se souvenait de moi, j'étais moins gêné de l'aborder. Mon très cher interne, le docteur Gabriel Smith. Je lui tapotai l'épaule, il avait bien poussé depuis cinq ans. Il se retourna et me sourit. Il m'avait reconnu.

- Monsieur Malfoy ! Quelle surprise de vous voir là. J'espère que ce n'est pas pour le petit...

- Oh non, il tient la forme. Une vieille amie vient d'accoucher. D'où les fleurs. Gabriel, dis bonjour.

- Bonjour, monsieur, obéit Gaby, la bouche en cœur.

- Bonjour bonhomme. Alors, comment allez-vous ? me demanda-t-il.

- Oh, très bien. J'ai décidé de revenir dans le monde magique, j'en suis plutôt heureux.

- Rien n'est mieux que son monde d'origine, me dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Et vous avez des nouvelles de l'infirmière Nébula ? Que devient-elle ?

- Ah, je sais parfaitement ce qu'elle devient ! Tenez-vous bien, nous nous sommes mariés l'année dernière. Après votre accouchement, nous avons commencé à nous fréquenter, et maintenant elle est en congé grossesse !

- Oh ! Génial ! Je suis un Cupidon !

Je me retournai vers Gabriel et m'exclamai :

- Tu as entendu, je suis un Cupidon ! Oh... mais attendez ! Vous êtes tombés amoureux au-dessus de mon bide ouvert ? Y a vraiment que le personnel médical qui puisse trouver ça romantique...

Le docteur rigola de bon cœur. Gabriel aussi même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi. Je sentis soudainement un bras entourer ma taille et un corps chaud et musclé se coller contre mon dos. Je sentis les effluves de son parfum. Je tournai la tête vers Harry dont les yeux verts étaient foncés par la contrariété. Il avait la mâchoire crispée. Mon docteur, le reconnaissant, fut surpris de le voir et surtout de son attitude envers moi.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il d'une voie sourde.

- Je te présente le docteur Smith, celui qui a mis Gabriel au monde, répondis-je, sentant un certain mécontentement poindre le bout de son nez.

- Bien, enchanté. Draco, nous devons y aller, Hermione nous attend. Gabriel, donne-moi la main.

- Potter, lâche-moi maintenant avant que je ne t'arrache le bras.

Il fit ce que je demandai mais resta derrière moi. J'aurais presque voulu m'excuser auprès du docteur mais je me retins, je n'avais rien fait de mal. Je lui dis donc au revoir en lui serrant la main et en le félicitant pour le futur beau événement qui allait arriver. Harry entoura de nouveau ma taille pour m'indiquer le chemin à suivre. Quand nous fûmes arrivés devant la porte de la chambre de Hermione, je retins Harry.

- Il faut que je te parle. Gabriel, tu restes assis sur les sièges tranquillement, on revient.

Notre fils m'obéit et s'assit sagement sur un siège. Je tirai Harry vers une salle d'attente vide et lui ordonnai de mettre un sort de silence. Puis j'explosai :

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça à l'instant ? Non, ne réponds pas, je ne veux même pas entendre tes excuses plates et idiotes. Tu sais quoi ? Ta jalousie est incontrôlable et excessive ! Tu en deviens ridicule.

- Ma jalousie est incontrôlable ? Si je me souviens bien, la tienne était pire que la mienne.

- Ma jalousie était pire que la tienne? Tu rigoles là ? Je n'étais pas jaloux d'un hétéro, marié et futur père qui aurait pu te parler du bon vieux temps !

- Ah bon ? Tu es sûr ? Tu as été à un moment donné mort de jalousie à propos de Neville! Et puis, ne parlons pas de Ginny !

- Ah non, tu as raison ne parlons pas de ta femme ! Ce n'est pas moi qui suis marié. Je suis adulte, célibataire et absolument pas jaloux. Enfin, quoi ? Ce type a mis Gabriel au monde. Il ma ouvert le ventre, fouillé dans mes intestins, cherché le gosse, l'a ressorti, tout remis en place et ensuite m'a refermé ! Il y a quand même mieux pour tomber sous mon charme.

- Bon, d'accord, j'ai peut-être été un peu jaloux. Je ne supporte pas qu'un homme te parle et essaie de te prendre à moi.

- De te prendre à toi ? Il faudrait plus qu'un petit médecin pour me voler à toi ! m'écriai-je, exaspéré.

J'ouvris soudainement les yeux et plaquai ma main sur ma bouche. Je ne venais pas de dire ce que je pensais avoir dit, si ? Je regardai Harry et au vu de son petit sourire en coin, je compris que je venais bien de le dire. Je rougis tellement que j'avais l'impression d'avoir pris feu. Il s'approcha de moi et posa ses mains en coupe autour de mon visage pivoine.

- Très bien, je retiens ce que tu viens de me dire Draco. Si personne ne peut te voler à moi, je n'aurai plus de raison d'être jaloux.

- Gabriel doit–doit nous attendre, lâ–lâche-moi, balbutiai-je, le cœur battant la chamade.

- Tu pourras nous fuir autant que tu voudras mais un jour, c'est toi qui viendra à moi, chuchota-t-il avant de se pencher en avant et de m'embrasser tendrement, comme une promesse.

Il n'approfondit pas le baiser et me lâcha presque immédiatement, me regardant avec son sourire de canaille car il savait qu'il venait de gagner. Je le poussais, épargnant à peine mes fleurs que j'avais broyé sous ma poigne et sortis de cette pièce. Gabriel nous attendait toujours, un peu soucieux, je passai devant lui, sans vraiment m'y intéresser trop occupé à me flageller mentalement pour ce manque de maîtrise. Mais Harry, et je le vis bien, lui fit un clin d'œil et immédiatement Gaby fit un grand sourire avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

Je tapotai mes joues, pris une grande respiration et frappai à la porte de la chambre de Hermione. Une voix nous indiqua d'entrer. Je poussai la porte suivi par Harry et mon fils toujours accroché à lui. Hermione était dans son lit, avec Ron qui la couvait de ses yeux amoureux. Elle m'accueillit avec un beau sourire. Elle avait embelli avec les années et ses cheveux coupés courts lui donnaient un côté mature.

Harry posa Gabriel par terre qui marcha vers elle avec le bouquet de fleurs que je lui avait tendu. Je sentis Hermione fondre face à mon fils qui monta sur le lit et s'assit à côté d'elle, les yeux grands ouverts.

- Tu es une maman ? Demanda-t-il, émerveillé.

- Depuis peu, oui.

- Tu es belle. Toutes les mamans sont belles. Et lui (il me pointa du doigt) c'est comme ma maman c'est pour ça qu'il est le plus beau des petits papas ! Mais lui (il montra Harry) c'est mon papa-trop-fort.

- Ouha, tu en a de la chance.

- Je sais.

- Bonjour Hermione, dis-je me m'approchant, tu as l'air en forme.

- Je me sens bien mieux maintenant. C'est une petite fille, au cas où tu poserais la question.

- Je me le demandais, oui. Et quel est son nom ?

- Rose.

- Oh, c'est classe ! Il manque plus qu'elle ait hérité de ton intelligence !

- J'espère bien, s'exclama Ron, fier comme un coq.

- Ça sera pas trop dur avec toi comme père, répliqua vicieusement Harry, un petit sourire en coin.

Je m'approchai de Hermione pendant que Ron se jetait sur Harry pour se venger. Bande de gosses. Je suis quand même content qu'ils se soient réconciliés. Je demanderai plus de renseignements à Fred sur le pourquoi du comment. Ça m'intrigue. La porte s'ouvrit sur une infirmière qui poussait un petit lit avec un bébé dedans. Les deux grands garçons arrêtèrent de se chamailler. La femme donna la petite fille à sa mère. Elle était minuscule. Je portai Gabriel pour qu'il puisse mieux la voir.

- Oh, un bébé.

Puis nous nous sommes reculés pour laisser un peu d'intimité à cette jeune famille. Harry s'approcha de moi et posa sa main sur la tête de Gabriel. Ils étaient tellement mignons tous les trois, avec cette petite fille. Ça me rend presque nostalgique.

- C'est mignon.

- Elle me rappelle Gabriel quand il est né. Il était tellement petit. Ça rappelle des souvenirs.

- Ça donne envie.

Je ne répondis pas. Un enfant me suffisait largement. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait dit cette phrase pour moi, je ne suis pas à ce point narcissique. Bon, si je le suis mais de toute façon je n'aurai jamais plus d'enfant, c'est comme ça.

Et la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau pour laisser passer la dernière des personnes que j'aurais souhaité voir : Ginny Potter.

* * *

_A suivre..._

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite! (ne pas tuez! ^^ )


	32. Chapter 32

**Titre** : Ni personne d'autre

**Disclamer** : Rien à moi, tout à JKR

**Paring** : HP/DM

**Rating** : M

**Note** : Bonjour tout le monde! Voila la suite t'en voulut! ^^ j'espère que vous aimerez ^^ Merci d'avoir aimer mon sadiquer de dernier chapitre, moi aussi je vous aime! Merci Querty pour sa correction ^^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 32:

Je déglutis. Harry se raidit. Et Gabriel ouvrit bien grand la bouche. Elle me regarda, passa de son mari puis à moi qui m'étais décalé sensiblement de Harry. Elle me jeta un regard meurtrier et finalement s'approcha de sa belle-sœur et de sa nièce. Je poussai un soupir. J'avais soudainement envie de me tirer d'ici. Mais je ne voulais pas montrer à la Weaslette que sa présence me mettait mal à l'aise. Je n'avais rien fait de mal.

– Tu as l'air d'aller bien. Oh, quelle merveille ! minauda-t-elle, face à sa nièce.

Gabriel gigota pour que je le laisse descendre de mes bras. Et puis il commençait à être un peu lourd. Il s'avança vers Ginny pour se mettre à ses côtés. Elle le regarda avec tendresse, comme si cet enfant n'avait aucun lien de parenté avec moi. Je sentis un peu de jalousie couler dans mes veines quand Gaby lui offrit un de ses beaux sourires. Il ressemblait à son père. Charmeur, sauf que Gaby lui le savait parfaitement...

Je croisai les bras de frustration. Pour moi, Gabriel devait détester la Weaslette. Harry me jeta un coup d'œil et reconnut probablement une de mes crises de jalousie. Malgré tout ce que je pouvais dire, je savais que j'étais particulièrement jaloux de beaucoup de choses. Comme des chaussures de Ron. A ma taille, elles me siéraient parfaitement. Et j'étais jaloux que mon fils face du charme à La Ginny. Harry posa une main sur mon épaule.

La Ginny le vit et mon côté Serpentard resurgit : j'entendis presque une voix malfaisante me chuchoter à l'oreille de me venger d'elle. Je lui servis mon sourire en coin annonciateur de malveillance. Je me retournai vers Harry et lui fis mon sourire le plus charmeur possible. Je m'approchai de lui et lui demandai en chuchotant ce qu'il voulait. La Ginny n'entendit pas mes paroles – somme toute pas très séductrices – mais devait voir nos visage bien plus proches qu'ils ne devraient l'être. Harry rougit lamentablement. Il secoua la tête et retira doucement sa main. Je penchai ma tête sur le côté, lui montrant mon cou, et je savais que j'étais beau comme ça.

Quand je regardai de nouveau la Weaslette, elle avait des baguettes à la place des yeux. Elle semblait lancer des _Avada Kedavra_ à la seule force de son regard. Elle posa ensuite sa main sur les cheveux de mon fils, qui en soupira de contentement. Elle le porta pour lui permettre de mieux voir la petite fille et lui parlait gentiment, en lui disant qu'il était adorable « comme son père ». Et Gabriel rougissait... Et La Ginny me nargua du regard.

Finalement, même si les années avaient passé, elle et moi sommes toujours ennemis. Même si je sais parfaitement que si je parle, Gaby m'écoutera et m'obéira. Il m'aime _moi_. Il est seulement faible face aux femmes qui peuvent être des mamans. C'est tout ce qui l'intéresse. Mais cela n'empêchait pas que j'étais jaloux. Je posai une main sur le bras de Harry pour attirer son attention – pas que je l'ai perdue depuis.

– Je vais aller chercher du café, tu en veux ?

– Oui, oui bien sûr. Noir, sans sucre.

– Un vrai homme des cavernes. Le contraire m'aurait étonné.

Il me sourit en rougissant. Il fonça un peu les sourcils face à mon attitude. Je devais pas avoir l'air aussi naturel que d'ordinaire mais la présence de ma folle-à-lier d'ennemie me rendait un peu moins subtil que d'ordinaire. Oh, et puis ça marchait bien ! – il ne me quittait pas des yeux. Je me retournai vers les autres.

– Et vous, du café ? Autant faire une tournée générale.

– Moi je prends comme Harry, me répondit Ron. Et Hermione, si je me souviens bien, c'est un thé à la camomille que tu prends ?

– Exact, avec du sucre.

– Et avec du sucre, répéta Ron, complètement niais.

– Et toi, Potter ? fis-je, me tournant vers La Ginny, avec mon plus beau sourire hypocrite.

– Avec du lait et sans sucre, merci.

– Gabriel, tu viens aider papa ou tu veux rester ici ?

– Je préfère rester avec Bébé.

– Alors tu obéis à ton père, pendant que je ne suis pas là.

– Pas de problème !

Petite allusion subtile à notre aventure, à Harry et moi. Je partis ensuite, d'une démarche la plus sensuelle possible et je crus bien entendre Harry soupirer. Je suis trop fort. Il faut croire que je n'ai rien perdu de mon charme. Je partis en direction de la cafétéria. Je fis la queue comme les autres. Puis je ricanai de ma bêtise. J'avais l'impression d'être de nouveau redevenu un adolescent de quinze ans, fou amoureux et jaloux. Merlin, que j'avais été stupide. Je me promis de ne pas recommencer, je ne voulais pas aussi donner de faux espoirs à Harry...

Quand ce fut mon tour, je commandai exactement ce qu'on m'avait demandé, même pour La Ginny. Je pris aussi un chocolat chaud pour mon fils ainsi qu'un petit biscuit pour son goûter. La bouffe, voilà ce qui le fera se décoller de l'autre pouffe ! Non ! Draco, on a dit qu'on n'était plus jaloux. Gabriel a cinq ans, et n'a jamais eu de femme dans son entourage, c'est normal qu'il aime leur présence, même celle de cette connasse qui lui a volé son père... Bon, ma bonne résolution est légèrement en train de perdre de sa force.

Je repartis lentement, pour ne rien renverser, vers la chambre. Je comptais rester le temps qu'on boive nos cafés puis je prendrai mon gosse, je l'instruirai sur cette « femme » et puis on rentrera chez nous. Je n'ai toujours pas fini – ni même commencé – de déballer mes cartons. Tiens, bonne excuse, ça !

En chemin, je tombai sur Ginny. Comme par hasard. Elle attendait sur les sièges, où Gabriel avait attendu lui aussi plus tôt. Elle se leva quand elle me vit arriver. Je fronçai les sourcils, puis continuai à avancer, n'ayant rien à me reprocher. Sauf d'avoir fait un petit rentre dedans à son mari. En plus, je ne suis pas censé savoir qu'il l'a quitté. Elle me prit quelques uns des cafés, les plus instables, pour m'aider. A moins qu'elle veuille m'en renverser un sur la tête ? Ah non, je confonds avec moi.

– J'aimerais bien te poser une question, me fit-elle et comme je restai stoïque, elle enchaîna : Quelle effet ça fait de coucher avec un homme marié ?

– Comment on se sent quand on a privé un enfant de son père pendant cinq ans ? répliquai-je, sans perdre mon sourire. Et je ne couche pas avec ton mari. Bien que ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui manque. En même temps, il suffit de voir un peu avec _quoi_ il était pendant tout ce temps.

– Et pourtant, il était infatigable lors de notre nuit de noce. Toute la nuit. Et même le lendemain matin. Il était bestial et sensuel, susurra-t-elle.

– Il devait s'être jeté un sort.

– Tu n'as pas changé. Tu es toujours aussi imbu de toi-même. Mais, tu sais, j'aime Harry et je ferai tout pour que mon mariage soit une réussite. Je lui ferai oublier que tu existes.

– Comme quand tu lui a menti ? Quand tu m'as fait croire qu'il m'avait trompé avec toi, alors que c'était faux ? Alors même qu'il est malheureux comme une pierre avec toi ? Tu sais, je suis infiniment heureux que tu ne sois pas amoureuse de moi. Tu aimes si mal...

– Oui, je sais. Mais je ne sais qu'aimer ainsi. Oh, pourtant je ne suis pas fière de ce que j'ai fait à cette époque... Je savais qu'il était heureux avec toi, même si je ne comprenais pas comment on pouvait trouver du plaisir à être avec toi. Je m'en veux de lui avoir menti, je l'avoir manipulé et de l'avoir rendu malheureux. Mais je ne sais pas aimer autrement et je l'aime vraiment. Sans lui, je ne suis rien.

– Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Toi et moi, nous n'avons pas la même façon d'aimer. Moi, j'ai préféré le laisser partir quand il m'a quitté. Et toi, tu le retiens avec tes serres de harpie... Mais je ne sais pas qu'elle la meilleure façon de faire. Au final, nous voulons la même chose.

– Je me battrai pour lui. Je ne suis plus une adolescente. Je suis une adulte. Et je ferai marcher mon mariage !

– Ah ouais ? Et comment, je te prie ? Alors qu'il t'a quitté !

– Comment tu sais ça ? s'exclama-t-elle.

Je me mordis la lèvre. Puis finalement, je m'en fiche.

– J'ai des espions un peu partout. Je suis un Malfoy après tout. Mais je sais qu'il t'a quitté et qu'il vit dans son propre appartement. Alors dis-moi un peu comment tu comptes faire pour le récupérer ?

– Tu es une ordure, siffla-t-elle.

– Tu pensais avoir le dessus sur moi mais je vais te dire un truc ma pauvre Ginny, je ne fais que reprendre ce qui est à moi.

– Draco ?

Harry venait de sortir de la chambre. Notre altercation devait l'avoir alerté. Je rougis de honte. Comment jouer les inaccessibles si je dis dans la même journée qu'il est à moi et que personne ne peut me voler à lui ? Ginny crispait les dents de rage. Ou de peine. Je voyais un début de larmes dans ses yeux. Harry s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur ses épaules, j'en profitai pour m'enfuir. Je ne comptais pas aller bien loin, j'avais le gosse à récupérer. Mais Harry tendit sa main pour m'attraper le bras, me faisant lâcher les cafés.

– Lâche-moi, m'écriai-je tout en essayant, en vain, de lui faire lâcher prise.

– Non, il faut qu'on parle. Tous les trois. Allons dans la salle d'attente. Et tu obéis, Draco.

– Excuse-moi de ne pas vouloir être en présence de ta femme ! lui hurlai-je, près de son visage.

– Je ne veux pas parler à ton amant, répliqua Ginny en croisant les bras.

– Vous la fermez ! J'en ai marre de vous deux, tout le monde nous regarde. On rentre dans cette salle d'attente même si je dois vous y tirer par la peau des fesses !

En effet, du personnel soignant et quelques malades nous regardaient. Ginny alla dans la salle la tête haute, j'aurais aimer faire pareil mais Harry me tenait toujours le bras et me traîna derrière lui. Comme s'il avait peur que je parte. Bon, cette idée m'a bien _effleuré_ l'esprit. Mais juste effleuré, hein !

Une fois dans la salle, Harry mis un _collaporta_ et un _silencio_ et, en deux sorts, j'étais prisonnier. Il consentit enfin à me lâcher le bras. C'est qu'il me tenait fort. Je frottai mon bras en gémissant de douleur. Harry et Ginny, dans un bel ensemble, levèrent les yeux au ciel. Oh, c'est bon, je suis fragile, moi !

– Bon, commença Harry, je crois qu'il est vraiment temps que nous parlions. Ginny, Draco et moi ne sommes pas amants...

– Mais c'est pas l'envie qui te manque, Harry ! coupa Ginny, hargneuse.

– Tu as raison, je rêve du corps de Draco, répliqua Harry les yeux rageurs.

– Hé ! Parle pas de moi comme ça ! Il est évident que je ne devrais pas être là.

Je partis vers la porte mais Harry me reprit le bras pour me stopper et me fit revenir là où j'étais avant. Il avait les yeux sombres, il était méchamment en colère et je préférai me taire. Il ne pouvait pas me faire de mal, il était amoureux de moi. Il me l'avait dit.

– Donc, je disais que nous ne sommes pas amant. Je ne t'ai pas trompé Ginny et je ne le ferai pas. Mais j'aime Draco. Alors je trouverai une solution.

Je résistai à l'envie de ramener ma fraise. Et moi ? J'avais pas mon mot à dire dans l'histoire ?

– Je suis désolé que notre mariage n'est pas fonctionné. Mais je t'aime beaucoup Ginny, tu es tellement importante pour moi, cela me fait beaucoup de mal de nous voir nous déchirer comme ça depuis des semaines.

Comment ça, il l'aime ? Ah, non, non, non ! Il ne peut pas l'aimer elle après avoir dit qu'il m'aimait moi. On n'a rien en commun cette folle et moi ! Je croisai les bras et m'obligeai à ne rien dire.

– Reviens à la maison, on peut encore faire de notre mariage quelque chose de beau. Je suis sûre que ça peut fonctionner ! J'accepterai même que tu continues à le voir, lui, dit-elle en me montrant du doigt.

J'ouvris la bouche pour m'offusquer mais Harry fut plus rapide.

– Non, ça fonctionnera pas Ginny et tu le sais. Tu es mon second choix. Draco restera pour toujours celui que je veux à mes côtés en priorité. Il passera toujours avant tout le monde, même avant moi. Je lui ai fait beaucoup de mal, il m'a donné un magnifique enfant, je l'aime plus que tout, alors Ginny, accepte.

– Non ! Jamais ! Je te laisserai pas avec ce fils de Mangemort !

Alors là, il y a des choses qu'il ne faut pas pas me dire. Il ne faut surtout pas parler de mon père. Je lui sautai dessus avant que Harry puisse me retenir et je la plaquai contre un mur, mon visage très près du sien. Avant que je puisse cracher mon venin, Harry me prit par la taille et me souleva comme si je ne pesais rien.

– Lâche-moi, Potter ! Je t'interdis de parler de mon père ! Je t'interdis de m'insulter ! hurlai-je. Tu ne sais rien de moi, tu ne sais rien de mon père, tu ne sais rien de ma douleur...! Je t'ai dit de me lâcher, Potter.

– Non, calme-toi. Viens.

Il m'emmena le plus loin possible dans la pièce et me serra contre lui, mon dos contre son torse, ses bras, si forts, autour de mes bras. Il mit son nez dans mon cou et me chuchota des mots appaisants. J'arrêtai de me débattre et me laissai faire. Je ne pouvais pas lutter contre lui, ni contre ses bras, sa voix, son odeur.

– Je suis à toi, Draco, me chuchota-t-il. Fais-moi confiance.

– Je te fais confiance...

Il me lâcha enfin, ou malheureusement. On retourna vers elle. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle croisait ses bras comme pour se protéger. Elle n'osait pas nous regarder.

– Ginny, je ne suis pas celui qu'il te faut. Nous n'étions pas fait l'un pour l'autre. Avec le temps, tu t'en rendras compte. Accepte, Ginny.

Elle secoua la tête. Je ne savais pas de quoi ils parlaient.

– Si tu m'aimes, si tu m'aimes comme tu le dis, tu accepterais.

– Je ne suis pas lui ! J'suis pas capable de te laisser partir...

– Réfléchis bien, parce que j'y arriverai. Même sans ton aide. J'ai bien plus à gagner qu'à perdre.

Il annula ses sorts et Ginny partit précipitamment. Il soupira et remit les sorts en place. Je croisai les bras à mon tour et partis m'asseoir sur un siège. Cette journée, qui à la base n'était qu'une simple visite à Hermione et son bébé, se transformait en vaudeville. Harry s'assit à côté de moi. Il posa sa main sur mon genou.

– Comment as-tu su que j'avais quitté Ginny ?

– C'est quelqu'un qui me l'a dit. Sous ma menace, je tiens à le préciser. Mais je ne te dirai pas qui.

– Oh, j'imagine qui ça peut être. Fred peut donner l'impression d'être maladroit mais n'en reste pas moins manipulateur. Je suis étrangement surpris que tu ne m'aies fait aucune remarque sur le sujet.

– Je n'avais rien à dire.

– Pourtant, tu sais que c'est pour toi que je le fais.

– Harry, je ne sais pas ce que tu veux faire, m'écriai-je en me retournant vers lui. Et oui, Harry je ne sais pas pourquoi tu l'as quitté. Si tu penses que ça changera quoique ce soit, tu te trompes. Le mariage est sacré, je ne ferai jamais rien avec un homme marié.

– Tu sais que je ne peux pas divorcer.

– Tu me prends pour quoi ? Pour qui ? Je suis un sang-pur, d'une très vieille famille ! Je sais parfaitement que le divorce est interdit dans notre monde, ne me prends pas pour un Moldu. J'ai vécu chez eux mais je n'en ai pas oublié nos lois pour autant !

– Je sais ! Ne prends pas la mouche comme ça ! Je ne peux pas divorcer, mais j'ai assez de pouvoir, de contacts et d'influence pour faire annuler mon mariage, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Mais j'ai besoin de l'accord de Ginny, le problème c'est qu'elle est têtue. Elle pense que nous pouvons sauver notre couple. Mais il n'y a plus rien à sauver maintenant.

Il releva mon visage et me fit le regarder dans les yeux. Ses si beaux yeux.

– C'est toi que je veux. Toi et seulement toi. Et je ferai tout pour y arriver.

– Cette journée est bien étrange... murmurai-je.

– Tu es à moi. Tu me l'as avoué. J'arrangerai tout. Si tu le veux, bien sûr.

– Je le veux.

– Dis-le moi. Dis-moi que tu m'aimes, donne-moi la force de le faire.

Ses yeux verts étaient tellement profonds. Sa main sur ma joue était si chaude. Mon cœur battait comme un fou dans ma poitrine, j'avais le corps en feu. Je fixais ses lèvres. Je me penchai pour l'embrasser. Notre baiser fut profond, sensuel et nous laissa le souffle coupé.

– Je t'aime, chuchotai-je contre ses lèvres.

Il reprit mes lèvres. Il en prit possession, comme si elles avaient toujours été à lui. Et elles ont toujours été à lui. Je les entrouvris quand sa langue se frotta contre elles. Il approfondit notre baiser, explorant toutes les parties de ma bouche, réapprenant ses contours, la reconquérant. Sa main sur ma joue remonta dans mes cheveux pendant que l'autre se faufila sous ma chemise, caressant mon dos. Je sentis mon corps s'embraser, comme jamais il ne l'avait fait en ces cinq ans passés. J'avais chaud, j'avais le tournis. Je m'accrochai à lui, désespérément. Le souffle me manquait. On finit par se séparer, gardant nos fronts collés.

Il me sourit, heureux. J'étais troublé. J'étais aussi excité. Je n'avais pas été dans cet état depuis très longtemps. Mais Harry, voyant sûrement mon trouble, se contenta de me caresser doucement les cheveux, retirant sa main de mon dos. Il embrassa le bout de mon nez, me faisant rire et me mordre les lèvres.

Mais je ne pensais qu'à une seule et unique chose : j'avais mis six ans à lui dire que je l'aimais.

oO-Oo

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées. Nous étions en avril. Le printemps s'était bien installé. Et j'aimais le printemps. J'étais dans mon jardin. Je plantais mes fleurs. Travailler chez un fleuriste m'avait appris beaucoup de choses. J'avais mis mon vieux pantalon en jean troué aux genoux, mon tout premier jean que j'avais acheté. J'avais un tablier et des gants de jardinage. Je plantais un parterre de violettes et de tulipes devant le perron de ma maison. J'avais mis un bandeau sur ma tête pour tenir ma frange qui me gênait pour bosser. D'une main sûre, je pris un bulbe de tulipe pour le mettre dans la terre que j'avais mélangé avec de l'engrais pour la rendre meilleure.

Je m'étais bien intégré à mon nouveau quartier. Autour de moi, il n'y avait que des Moldus. Ils étaient venus chacun leur tour me souhaiter la bienvenue avec des tartes. J'avais trouvé l'idée touchante. Mais, les sorciers du quartier ne m'appréciaient pas. Quand je leur avais dit mon nom, ne voulant pas me cacher, ils avaient pris des expressions fermées et avaient perdu tout sourire. Mais ce n'était pas grave, ils me laissaient tranquille même s'ils me snobaient. Après tout, je n'avais pas besoin d'eux. Je me suffisais à moi-même.

J'étais en pleins travaux dans ma maison, je refaisais enfin la décoration de mes murs. Pour m'occuper l'esprit depuis ma dernière conversation avec Harry. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je lui avais dit ses mots. C'était sûrement un moment de faiblesse. Maintenant, je ne pouvais pas regarder Harry sans rougir comme une midinette et éviter son regard. Je suis sûr que ça le fait bander de me voir ainsi ! Je poussai un soupir.

Il faisait trop beau pour se prendre la tête. Et puis, mes murs devaient sécher. J'avais fait mon salon dans des tons chauds et chaleureux pour en faire un nid douillet. Je comptais mettre beaucoup de plantes dans cette pièce pour apporter une touche de verdure. Je trouvais les plantes tellement calmantes et apaisantes...

Fred et moi nous fomentions toujours des raisons diverses et variées pour que Théo soit en sa présence. Bon, pour le moment, mon taciturne de meilleur ami n'arrivait pas à être naturel mais je savais qu'on y arriverait. Fred était toujours au bord de la dépression nerveuse quand celui-ci se renfermait devant lui. Et Fred était sincèrement sensible au charme de mon beau brun. Enfin beau brun... je ne parle pas de Harry, hein ! Je parle de Théo !

– Aaaaaaaah ! hurlai-je de dépit en m'arrachant presque les cheveux.

Je devais arrêter de parler de lui. Pourquoi une simple conversation avec moi-même tournait immédiatement autour de lui ? Sur son sourire, sa voix, ses yeux et le souvenir de son dos musclé et de ses abdos alléchants...

Je. Veux. Mourir...

– Salazar, tue-moi sur l'instant ! grognai-je, souhaitant que mon père spirituel me foudroie.

Il y avait des règles très strictes pour les sorciers vivant dans mon quartier. Il fallait utiliser la magie le moins possible. Il n'était pas conseillé de trop en faire de peur d'alerter les Moldus autour de nous. Nous pouvions le faire pour des tâches ingrates ou fatigantes. J'avais opté pour le récurage des toilettes et les poussières. Deux activités que j'avais toujours détesté. Je me souviens de la première fois que j'avais utilisé la magie...

Enfin la première fois depuis mon exile. J'avais pris ma baguette dans ma malle. Je l'avais entouré dans un carré de velours pour la protéger. J'avais senti la petite irrégularité sur son manche, et le poids si particulier de ma baguette. En aubépine, trente centimètres et un crin de licorne. Ma baguette. Gabriel était entré dans ma chambre sous les combles et avait été hypnotisé par elle. Pour le moment, il n'avait vu que celles de son grand-père Severus, de Théo et de son père. Son père qui...

Non, Draco, on se concentre !

Donc bref, il n'avait jamais vu ma baguette. Il avait l'air fasciné par l'image que je devais renvoyer. Je devais enfin avoir l'air d'un sorcier. D'un sorcier de sang-pur en plus ! Je m'étais relevé et j'avais demandé à Gabriel s'il voulait voir son papa faire de la magie. Gaby avait explosé de joie et était parti chercher Monsieur Ronron, son chat en peluche, pour que lui aussi voie son papa faire de la magie. Pour Gabriel, j'étais aussi le papa du doudou. Il s'était accroupi par terre et m'avait regardé bouche-bée.

Sur le coup, je n'avais pas pensé que m'entraîner avant aurait été une bonne idée... Je voulus commencer par un sort que je savais bien faire en mon temps. Un simple _Accio_. Un truc simple et banal. J'avais visé la télécommande et crié un « _Accio_ télécommande ». Mais rien ne s'était passé. Je regardai ma baguette comme si elle avait un problème puis recommençai. Mais rien n'y fit, j'avais perdu la main. Gaby avait fait une moue un peu moqueuse et avait dit calmement que « papa-trop-fort lui sait le faire » puis s'était levé et était parti en parlant avec son doudou en disant qu'il demanderait à son père de lui montrer comment on fait.

J'avais ravalé ma fierté.

Depuis, je me débrouillais beaucoup mieux. J'étais seulement un peu rouillé. Mais je sais maintenant refaire de la magie comme avant. D'ailleurs, j'avais repris l'habitude d'avoir ma baguette toujours sur moi. Pour les Moldus (je m'étais renseigné) il ne la voyait pas. Purement et simplement. Mais pour certains, un peu plus sensibles à la magie ou ayant un ancêtre sorcier, y voyait une cuillère en bois.

Heureusement, aucun de mes voisins immédiats ne semblait me voir avec une cuillère en bois dépassant du pantalon, ce qui me rassurait. Je ne voulais pas d'une mauvaise réputation...

– Papa ! hurla mon fils dans la rue.

Je me relevai pour accueillir mon fils qui se jeta sur moi de son habituel boulet de canon. Il avait passé la journée avec son père, nous étions dimanche. Celui-ci était à quelques pas de nous et attendait sagement que je dise correctement bonjour à mon fils que je n'avais pas vu de la journée. Harry étant venu le chercher tôt pour l'emmener se promener.

– Comment tu vas mon bébé ?

– Bien ! J'ai été dans la maison de papa et j'ai vu où dormaient grand-père James et grand-mère Lily ! C'est un endroit comme celui où dort grand-mère Cissy.

– C'est bien ça. Oh, ne rentre pas encore dans la maison, la peinture est en train de sécher, je t'ai sorti ton ballon si tu veux t'entraîner à jouer au foot pour Teddy.

– D'acco-d'acc !

Je le posai à terre et il partit jouer. Harry s'approcha de moi et je me fis violence pour ne pas m'enfuir. Je rougis bien entendu. Il me sourit, se mordant la lèvre pour se retenir de me toucher. Je le savais, je le sentais. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et parla :

– Le weekend prochain, Ron et Hermione font un barbecue pour fêter la naissance de Rose, tu voudras venir ? Il t'invite.

– Euh... oui, oui ça devrait pas poser de soucis. Je pourrai venir avec Théo ? J'ai pas très envie d'être seul entouré d'une meute de lions affamés.

– Tu sais bien que je te protégerai toujours ! Mais bien évidemment, tu peux venir avec Théo.

J'opinai de la tête. J'étais tellement mal à l'aise avec lui. Il secoua la tête et ricana avant de me toucher la joue tendrement. Il me chuchota au creux de l'oreille :

– J'ai hâte d'être enfin avec toi.

Puis il partit dire au revoir à Gabriel. Me laissant seul, les joues en feu et le cœur léger. J'avais tellement hâte d'être à notre prochaine rencontre... Son visage et sa présence étaient comme une drogue pour moi. Il me fallait ma dose pour me sentir bien. Il fallait seulement qu'il soit près de moi. Et j'ignorai au mieux mon corps en feu.

* * *

_A suivre..._

A la prochaine!


	33. Chapter 33

**Titre** : Ni personne d'autre

**Disclamer** : Rien à moi, tout à JKR

**Paring** : HP/DM

**Rating** : M

**Note** : Bonjour tout le monde! J'espère que vous avez passer une bonne journée! Désolé de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews mais je n'ai pas eut de temps cette semaine entre mes examens et des tonnes d'autres choses. Je me suis dis que vous préférerez avoir les chapitres que mes réponses ^^ Merci à Qwerty pour sa correction! Désolé tu retard, c'est ffnet qui bug ^^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 33:

J'étais dans mon salon. Dans mon grand canapé en cuir noir. Je regardais le feu crépiter dans la cheminée. Je sentais la chaleur du feu sur mon visage. J'étais en costume de soirée gris perle avec un soupçon de bleu qui rendait à mon regard ses armes d'antan. Il faisait presque nuit, le soleil se couchait. Je tenais dans ma main un verre de Whisky Pur-Feu. La chaleur de l'alcool dans mon corps était aussi agréable que celle du feu.

On frappa à la porte. Je me levais de par terre où j'avais finis par m'asseoir, attiré par le tapis moelleux devant le feu ronflant. Je marchai pied-nu dans les couloirs un peu froids de la maison. Je descendis les escaliers qui m'amenèrent vers les portes à double battant de ma demeure. Elles s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes. Derrière elles, mon visiteur. Harry Potter était magnifique dans l'auréole de la lumière décroissante du jour. Ses cheveux étaient désordonnés, ses yeux brillaient de désir et il avait son petit sourire de canaille, qui me faisait fondre.

Il entra chez moi. Il me colla à son torse d'un bras pendant que son autre main me touchait le visage. Il m'embrassa. Il me plaqua contre un mur. Puis me fit basculer sur mon lit à baldaquin blanc. Un vent frais fit voler les voiles. Il ouvrit ma robe en soie grise et toucha, tâta mon corps qui lui était offert. Il se glissa contre moi et frotta son merveilleux corps contre le mien. Lentement, de haut en bas, il imprima un mouvement de friction qui me laissa pantelant.

Doucement, au-dessus de moi, il retira sa chemise, me laissant admirer de tout mon saoul son torse développé et ses abdominaux faits d'acier. Je ne résistai pas à l'envie de le toucher. Mes mains descendirent le long de son dos pour terminer sur son fessier musclé et nu sous mes doigts. Il avait sa bouche contre mon oreille et sa respiration s'érailler quand je le caressais. Il prit le lobe de mon oreille entre ses dents, me faisant frissonner comme à chaque fois qu'on me touchait les oreilles.

Nos corps enlacés, d'eux-mêmes – comme une danse connue d'eux seuls – bougèrent ensemble, suivant une musique venue de nulle part. Ma respiration était hachée et mes mouvements incontrôlables. Ses mains, grandes et rugueuses, touchaient mes flancs, mes hanches et mes fesses. Je sentis une de ses mains s'approcher de mon intimité et y faire entrer doucement, tendrement même, un doigt. Je me cambrai en gémissant. Il approcha sa bouche de mon oreille et tout en me faisant frissonner, il me chuchota :

– Tu es à moi...

Je me réveillai en sursaut. J'étais dans ma chambre, dans mon lit, seul, en sueur et surtout très _mouillé_. Je soulevai ma couverture. Je venais de... venir dans mon pyjama. Je repris mon souffle du mieux que je pus. Je venais de.. rêver de Harry. Je restai un moment les bras en croix dans mon lit à me flageller mentalement. J'étais qu'un sale adolescent en manque bourré d'hormones et je me dégoûtais ! Je suis dégoûtant !

Je me relevai et regardai l'heure : trois heures du matin. Je partis en soupirant dans ma salle de bains et retirai mon pantalon pour me changer et me laver l'entre-jambe. Il n'était pas très agréable de rester avec du sperme dans le pantalon... Soudain, j'entendis un bruit en bas. J'avais toujours eu une ouïe fine. Je mis un nouveau pyjama et pris ma baguette.

Je sortis de ma chambre et descendis les escaliers. Je murmurai un _lumos_ pour éclairer mon chemin. Passant devant la porte de la chambre de mon fils, je mis un assez puissant _collaporta_ pour que personne ne puisse y entrer et je continuai mon chemin. Une fois en haut des escaliers qui descendaient dans le salon, je tendis l'oreille. Je serrai mon poing autour de ma baguette, un sort particulièrement douloureux au bout de la langue. Un sort de magie noire, bien entendu.

Je descendis les escaliers, en me faisant silencieux. Il faisait sombre dans mon salon et rien n'avait bougé. Mon cœur battait la chamade dans ma poitrine. Je m'approchai de ma cheminée et jetai de la poudre de cheminette, puis j'attendis que la liaison se fasse. Je sentis un courant d'air froid. Quelqu'un avait ouvert une fenêtre, ou une porte. Une tête apparut dans le feu vert de la cheminé.

– Tu te rends compte de l'heure qu'il est ? rouspéta Harry que je venais d'appeler.

– Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un chez moi, lui répondis-je à voix basse puis un bruit de pas me parvint, mais je ne savais pas d'où il venait.

Harry apparut à côté de moi sur l'instant. Il venait de passer par la cheminée et tenait sa baguette fermement brandie devant lui. Il se mit devant moi et me poussa avec sa main vers un coin pour que je ne sois pas dans le chemin. Je lui obéis. Il s'avança vers l'endroit d'où venait le bruit. On entendit des bruits de transplanage. Harry jura et alluma les lumières de mon salon. La porte d'entrée avait été forcée. Il la répara et revint vers moi.

Il était en pyjama et ses cheveux étaient dans un désordre incroyable. Il fronçait les sourcils et j'essayai de ne pas me souvenir de mon récent rêve. Je lui souris et me détendis un peu.

– Tu vas bien ?

– Oui, ça va. J'ai eu seulement un peu peur.

– Ils sont partis. Les défenses de ta maison laisse à désirer... Je vais en mettre de meilleures demain, pour ta sécurité et celle de notre fils.

– J'ai pris les défenses _standard_ d'une maison. Mais il y eut de nombreux cambriolages dans le quartier depuis quelques jours. Chez les sorciers uniquement.

– Je vais mettre d'autres protections. Tu seras en sécurité. Je n'ai pas le matériel sur moi alors je reviendrai demain.

– Mais, ils peuvent revenir cette nuit ! contrai-je.

– Tu veux que je reste ? me demanda-t-il, en s'approchant de moi.

– Je croyais que la sécurité de ton enfant était importante, me serais-je trompé ?

– Je serai très heureux de rester ici pour votre sécurité, monseigneur Malfoy.

– Je cadenasserai ma chambre.

– Si tu veux jouer les inaccessibles, me murmura-t-il son visage très – trop ! – près du mien. Je viens de te sauver, aurai-je droit à une récompense ?

– Tu n'as rien fait à part leur faire peur avec ta coupe de cheveux ! Il y a une chambre d'ami à côté de la chambre de Gabriel, indiquai-je. Bonne nuit.

Je partis sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, beaucoup trop tenté de lui donner une très _profonde_ récompense. Je ne réussis cependant pas à me rendormir de la nuit. Je n'avais pas fermé ma porte et j'avais espéré qu'il vienne, mais il resta bien sagement dans sa chambre. Il était beaucoup trop vertueux pour son bien. Un gentil Gryffondor.

Le lendemain, j'étais en train de préparer le petit déjeuner quand il arriva dans la cuisine, à peine réveillé. Il s'assit sur une chaise tirée de sous la table, les yeux à moitié fermés. Il n'avait l'air de dormir debout. Je lui servis une tasse de café. Il me remercia et bus d'une traite le liquide. Il grimaça et eut un gémissement de dégoût.

– Il est pas bon ton café...

– Je t'emmerde, grinçai-je.

– Ne prends pas la mouche, voyons ! Si tu aimes les cafés pas forts... Tu as bien dormi ?

– J'ai réussi à me rendormir, oui. Par contre toi, tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir eu une bonne nuit.

– J'ai lutté toute la nuit pour ne pas me glisser dans ton lit. Une vraie torture. Tu aurais fait fureur pendant la guerre.

Je secouai la tête, blasé par cet homme. Je repartis avec sa tasse lui resservir un autre de mes abominables cafés. Et sortis le pain et les confitures. Il regarda d'un œil un peu perplexe mes condiments pour le repas du matin, et me demanda si je pouvais lui faire des œufs. Je faillis l'envoyer chier mais il m'avait protégé hier, donc je m'exécutai. Je sortis un poêle et cassai des œufs. Je regardai par-dessus mon épaule et je vis Harry, un petit sourire joyeux aux lèvres.

– Qu'est-ce t'as à sourire comme ça ?

– Oh, rien, je me disais seulement que c'était sûrement ça le bonheur.

Je ne répondis pas et préférai lui servir les œufs au plat dans une assiette avant de les lui apporter. Je m'assis à côté de lui pour me faire une tartine de confiture à la fraise. Tiens, c'était étrange que Gaby ne soit pas avec nous... Je tendis l'oreille et je ne l'entendis pas bouger dans la chambre. Je prévins Harry que je partais aller réveiller notre fils.

Arrivé devant sa porte, j'entendis des petits sanglots. Paniqué, je voulus ouvrir la porte avant de me rendre compte qu'elle était fermée par mon sort de la nuit dernière. Je fonçai dans ma chambre chercher ma baguette et redescendis ouvrir à Gabriel. Il était à genoux par terre, en pleures. Je me jetai sur lui pour lui faire un gros câlin. Il entoura mon cou de ses petits bras.

Harry arriva lui aussi, ayant entendu les bruits de cavalcade et s'agenouilla lui aussi à côté de son fils et lui frotta le dos. Il avait du être angoissé de ne pas pouvoir sortir de sa chambre. Gabriel est un froussard de nature, un peu comme moi. Il sortit son nez pointu de mon cou et me fusilla du regard.

– J'étais enfermé dans ma chambre, j'ai eu peur !

– Désolé, j'ai oublié de retirer le sort d'hier. Ne m'en veux pas mon bébé...

– Tu m'as oublié ! s'offusqua-t-il. Mais je suis ton bébé ! Tu n'aurais pas oublié, toi ? demanda-t-il à Harry.

– Moi ? Jamais de la vie !

– Ah tu vois ! Papa-Héros ne m'aurait pas oublié, lui !

– Il t'as pas réclamé non plus...

Harry et Gabriel firent la même grimace avec leur bouche. Je levai les yeux au ciel et essuyai les yeux de mon fils avec ma manche. Il se laissa faire et on se mit debout, il demanda à son père de le prendre dans ses bras pour le porter. Gabriel se remit de ses émotions avec un chocolat chaud que je lui servis pendant que son père lui tartinai généreusement ses toasts.

Harry avait probablement raison. Le bonheur devait ressembler à ça.

oO-Oo

Je ne savais pas comment habiller Gabriel. Je le voulais mignon mais assez décontracté pour qu'il puisse jouer. Mais je voulais surtout qu'il soit mignon. Que tout le monde s'extasie devant lui. Que tout le monde le trouve beau et adorable. Bien élevé et qu'on dise qu'il fera des ravages plus tard. Je veux qu'on me dise qu'il me ressemble. Bon j'ai pas fait des ravages, seulement un, mais c'est déjà pas mal. Je pourrais lui mettre sa petite salopette avec sa marinière bleue et blanche... Il est tellement adorable dedans.

Je hurlai dans la maison pour qu'il vienne me retrouver dans sa chambre. Il arriva en courant du salon où il regardait la télé. Il se planta à côté de moi et je lui tendis sa salopette. Il grimaça, il n'aimait pas s'habiller avec. De toute façon, je ne lui laissais pas le choix. Il prit une douche rapide, il n'aimait pas avoir les cheveux mouillés, mais c'est pas comme si je lui laissais le choix – encore une fois. Nous étions presque en retard. J'avais pris un peu trop de temps pour me préparer que j'en avais oublié le gamin.

Une fois sec et habillé, j'admirai mon enfant qui était vraiment trop mignon dans ses vêtements. Avec un enfant aussi beau, personne n'oserait me faire du mal. J'étais gentil et mignon et j'avais fait un enfant tout aussi beau. Je déglutis. J'allais mourir. Pourquoi j'avais accepté d'aller chez Ron et Hermione pour fêter la naissance de Rose ? J'étais sûr qu'il y aurait toute leur famille et aussi La Ginny et pourquoi pas que des Griffondors. Et je n'avais toujours pas des nouvelles de Théo qui devait venir avec moi.

Je stressais. Du coup, mon fils serait mon faire-valoir. J'y allais parce que je ne laisserai pas mon fils tout seul sans moi, même si son autre père est avec lui. Je commençais à peine à lui faire confiance... Je pris la main de Gabriel pour le faire passer devant moi. J'avais préparé un petit cadeau pour la petit fille, une petite robe brune et bleue pour quand elle aura grandi. Mais les enfants grandissent si vite...

Je me souviens de Gabriel qui avait poussé si vite – trop vite. Il m'avait coûté une fortune en vêtements. Il fallait suivre un peu le mouvement. La petite n'y fera pas exception. Surtout que son père est très grand, elle avait de forte chance d'être aussi grande ! Bon, peut-être pas deux mètres mais au moins aussi grande que moi !

Et Je ne suis pas petit ! Ce n'était qu'un point de comparaison.

Ma cheminée s'illumina de flammes vertes. Seules deux personnes pouvaient entrer chez moi par la cheminée sans que je sois prévenu : Théo et Severus. Surtout pas Harry, lui, je veux être prévenu s'il vient. Enfin bref, Théo était là, dans toute sa splendeur, habillé de noir, ses cheveux de nouveau courts après avoir compris qu'il n'était pas spécialement plus vieux ainsi. Gabriel lui sauta dessus pour lui dire bonjour. Théo le prit longuement dans les bras.

Je le saluai avec entrain, le stress me faisant toujours un peu trop parler. Il était encore plus taciturne que d'ordinaire. Je n'insistai pas. Je connaissais mon meilleur ami, quand il était comme ça, c'est qu'il n'était pas à l'aise. Je le prévins que la fête était au Terrier, où il y avait assez de place pour autant de monde. Il acquiesça, sans dire un mot.

On prit la poudre de cheminette pour y aller. J'avais pris Gabriel dans mes bras et j'atterris à peu près bien comme il faut dans la maison des Weasley. Elle était dans un désordre ordonné et propre comme un sou neuf. Je regardai pour la première fois la maison où avaient grandi les membres de la famille Weasley et me surpris à les envier. Ma maison à moi n'avait pas l'air aussi chaleureuse et accueillante. Théo arriva à côté de moi. Lui aussi regarda autour de lui. Il connaissait cette maison, il y avait passé un été quand son père lui avait demandé de revenir chez lui pour devenir un Mangemort.

Il ne m'avait jamais raconté son séjour ici. On ne pouvait que s'y sentir bien. La mère Weasley arriva et son sourire perdit un peu de sa puissance quand elle nous reconnut mais elle se reprit vite. Madame Weasley nous prit dans ses bras, chose qu'elle n'était pas obligée de faire – je n'étais pas trop tactile. Elle s'extasia devant mon fils et tapota la joue de Théo en disant qu'il avait bien grandi et qu'il aurait dû venir plus souvent.

Elle nous pria de la suivre. Elle nous avoua en fait qu'elle s'était attendu à une autre personne. A son fils Charlie qui devait revenir après un long moment d'absence et qu'elle attendait de pied ferme. « Charlie » ne me disait rien, de même que le grand homme roux, sexy en diable, avec une balafre sur le visage. Il se présenta sous le nom de Bill. Je me sentis un peu flagada au niveau des jambes. Théo leva les yeux au ciel et me donna un coup de coude assez violent pour me faire reprendre mes esprits.

Il y avait dans un coin un certain Percy qui souriait avec un peu de retrait. Lui, il me parlait un peu plus, je crois qu'il était préfet en son temps à Poudlard. Mais je ne me souvenais pas de plus le concernant. Il restait un peu à l'écart comme s'il était gêné d'être présent. Les jumeaux nous sautèrent dessus. Eux, je connaissais ! Georges me donna un coup de coude aussi – il m'avait vu baver devant son frère aîné. Fred conversait avec Théo d'un certain sujet connu que d'eux seuls. Il avait réussi à apprivoiser mon ami qui lui répondait avec respect. C'était le début, ensuite il lui parlerait avec chaleur puis avec amitié.

Il y avait des gens qui ne faisait pas partie de la famille Weasley. Je compris qu'il y avait des Weasley par alliance. Comme la blonde plantureuse – dont je me souviens du visage – qui avait participé au Tournois des Trois Sorciers. Elle était la femme de mec-super-sexy. Ils allaient vraiment bien ensemble. Ils avaient une petite fille et un petit garçon. Ils étaient trognons tous les quatre.

Il y eut une effervescence parmi les rouquins quand arriva le dernier que Molly avait attendu comme Merlin. Un autre rouquin sexy, plus jeune que le fameux Bill. Je me penchai pour dire à Théo que finalement, il y en avait des mignons parmi les Weasley. Les jumeaux, comme le reste des frères présents, se jetèrent sur lui. Théo ne répondit pas, restant silencieux comme une tombe.

J'aperçus un enfant aux cheveux d'un rouge pétant sortir de la maison comme un petit fou et sauter dans les bras de Bill pour lui faire un gros bisou. Le petit Teddy était dans la la place. Il sourit, de toute ses petites dents légèrement pointues, prit par la main la petite fille à Bill, une jolie blonde de son âge, et la tira derrière lui pour jouer. Je lui fis coucou de la main et il sourit encore plus et se précipita vers moi traînant la petite fille. Gabriel remua sur place, impressionné par son « grand-frère ».

– Bonjour, Maman ! Salut Gaby !

– Je suis pas une maman... marmonnai-je. Bonjour Teddy, comment tu vas ?

– Trop, trop, trop bien. Tu as vu, je suis roux aujourd'hui ! dit-il en montrant ses cheveux.

– Tu es mignon comme ça. Tu ne nous présentes pas à la jolie petite demoiselle ?

– C'est seulement Victoire. Je peux jouer avec Gabriel ?

– Bien sûr, amusez-vous bien.

Teddy prit la main de Gabriel, comme il l'avait fait pour Victoire et ils partirent jouer ensemble dans un coin du jardin. Théo et moi sommes restés dans notre coin, un peu mal à l'aise. Les jumeaux le virent et vinrent nous rejoindre. Ils apportèrent Charlie avec eux et nous le présentèrent. Il était plus vieux que nous et un peu farouche, comme Théo en somme. Il me regarda de ses yeux perçants et hocha la tête. Je ne compris pas pourquoi mais je préférai ne rien dire.

– Les nouveaux parents ne sont pas présents ? demandai-je à Georges.

– Pas encore, on attend que tous le monde soit présent pour leur dire de venir ! Mais presque tout le monde est là maintenant. Si Teddy est là, ça veux dire que Harry et Andromeda sont aussi ici. Ils doivent s'être faits harponner par ma mère.

– Et ta sœur est là ? demandai-je, mine de rien.

– Oh, quelque part. Ne vous disputez pas, hein ?

– C'est pas mon genre...

– Andromeda n'est pas ta tante ? me demanda Théo, d'une voix sourde.

– Si, c'est la grande-sœur de ma mère. Mais, je ne l'ai jamais connue.

– Tu ne l'as jamais connue ? s'étonna Fred.

– Non, elle a été bannie de la famille Black avant ma naissance. J'ai connu son existence quand ma mère m'a parlé de sa famille quand j'avais huit ans. La famille Black est très dure. J'imagine que s'il en restait un autre que moi, j'aurais aussi été effacé de l'arbre généalogique.

– C'est triste, fit simplement Charlie avant de partir.

– Il est toujours comme ça ?

– Oui, un vrai sauvageon. Mais il n'est pas méchant. Oh, Harry ?

Harry s'avança vers moi. Enfin vers nous mais il me regardait. Il salua les jumeaux d'une accolade. C'est dingue, je ne comprenais pas les Weasley : comment faisaient-ils pour faire comme si de rien n'était alors qu'il prévoit de divorcer, ou plutôt d'annuler son mariage avec leur sœur, et drague ouvertement son ex ? Bon, on peut toujours sortir l'excuse qu'il m'a demandé de venir pour Gabriel mais tout le monde sait la vérité. Je lui demanderai bien des explications. Je lui indiquai du doigt l'endroit où son fils était et il partit lui dire bonjour. Je me fis violence pour ne pas regarder ses fesses.

Une femme arriva dans mon champ de vision. Elle me fit sursauter et me fit frissonner de peur. Je me résonnai. C'était instinctif. Elle s'approcha de moi et me sourit gentiment. Elle lui ressemblait tellement... Je ne pouvais même pas douter de l'identité de cette femme. Andromeda Black. Ma tante. Elle était le portrait craché de tante Bellatrix mais son visage était plus doux et plus calme, bien que marqué par la guerre. Elle avait perdu en peu de temps son mari, sa fille et son gendre. Mais dans ce visage si semblable à ma méprisable tante, il y avait les yeux de ma mère.

– Alors, c'est toi, Draco? Le fils de ma sœur? Tu lui ressembles...

– Je ne pense pas, je suis le portrait de mon père.

– Tu as les yeux gris des Black, et si je me souviens bien, les gènes altérés de notre famille.

Je rougis comme à chaque fois qu'on parlait de mon anomalie. Elle était forcément au courant. Son cousin Regulus avait été comme moi. Et j'imagine que ce genre de secret de famille est bien connu. Elle s'approcha et toucha ma joue. Elle avait le même sourire mélancolique que ma mère.

– J'aimerais bien parler avec toi. Nous sommes de la même famille après tout. J'ai cru comprendre que mon petit-fils avait décidé que tu étais sa mère.

– Il est têtu.

– Comme sa mère... Tu viens ?

Ce fut un peu nerveux que je la suivis. Je fis un signe à Théo qui opina de la tête. Nous sommes revenus dans le salon et nous nous sommes assis dans le canapé. Je posai mes mains sur mes genoux, comme un enfant sage. Elle me regarda.

– Oui, tu ressembles à ton père physiquement. Mais ce n'est pas bien grave, c'était un bel homme. Enfin, il doit l'être encore.

Je fermai les yeux, préférant oublier le visage de mon père.

– Je n'aime pas trop parler de lui. J'ai honte d'avoir un père comme lui. De ce qu'il a fait, du fardeau qu'il nous force à porter, à moi et à Gabriel.

– Je comprends.

– De quoi vouliez-vous me parler ?

– De ma sœur. Quand je me suis mariée, notre mère nous a interdit de nous voir, de nous parler. J'ai été coupée de ma famille et de mes sœurs pendant tellement longtemps... Je voyais les photos dans les journaux. Celui de leur mariage, et celle de ta naissance. Mais au fond, je ne savais pas si elle était heureuse. Je ne te demande pas pour Bella, il est évident qu'elle est perdue pour toujours mais ma chère petite sœur... Si j'avais été plus forte, je l'aurais emmené avec moi. Si je m'étais battue, je l'aurais sans doute sauvé elle-aussi.

– Je ne sais pas si ma mère à été heureuse avec mon père. Mais je sais qu'elle a été seule dans sa propre maison. Mon père m'avait éduqué pour que je l'aime lui et pas elle. Et avec les années, en grandissant, je n'ai pas été capable de faire marche arrière. Je m'en voudrai toute ma vie d'avoir laissé ma mère seule. Je me rends compte maintenant avec mon enfant combien il est dur de penser que son enfant puisse nous détester.

– Qui est responsable de sa mort ?

– Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas qui la tuée. Mais je sais que mon père à quelque chose à avoir dans sa mort. Elle voulait me protéger. Elle ne voulait pas que mon père me retrouve alors que j'étais enceint de Gabriel. Elle est morte pour moi.

– Je serais morte pour ma fille. C'est dans l'ordre des choses. Je suis heureuse de t'avoir enfin rencontré, Draco. Tu es un jeune homme magnifique. Ta mère aurait été si fière de toi.

Mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine. J'arrivais à déceler dans la voix de ma tante, un soupçon de la voix de ma mère. Finalement, elle ressemblait bien plus à Narcissa qu'à Bellatrix. Je lui souris. On entendit un gros brouhaha dans le jardin. Les invités étaient arrivés. On se leva, je l'aidai à se relever du canapé. Et on marcha, son bras autour du mien, vers le jardin où tout le monde applaudissait les jeune parents.

Ron, si grand qu'on le voyait de loin, entourait de son bras Hermione qui tenait l'enfant dans ses bras. Andromeda et moi sommes restés un peu à l'écart. Nous n'étions pas de cette famille et l'évènement restait un spectacle que nous devions regarder de loin. Je cherchai Théo des yeux. Je ne le vis pas. Je remarquai la touffe de cheveux noirs de Harry qui avait Gabriel à côté de lui qui souriait face au bébé.

Ma tante me chuchota que mon enfant était beau. Je lui promis de le lui présenter. Teddy était aussi à côté de son papa de substitution. Hermione se baissait pour qu'ils puissent bien la voir. Les autres enfants approchèrent, dont ceux de Bill et de Percy qui s'extasièrent devant le nouveau-né. Ron était fier comme un paon.

Je sentis Andromeda faiblir. Elle n'était plus toute jeune et la dureté de la vie l'avait rendue fragile. Je partis lui chercher un siège pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir. Je remarquai aussi La Ginny dans la foule de rouquins. Je ravalai mon venin : je ne me mettrai pas en colère. Je resterai cette fois-ci très stoïque. Je m'assurai que ma tante allait bien et partit lui chercher un verre d'eau.

Dans le salon, des tables étaient chargées de boissons. Je pris un verre et le lui d'eau bien fraîche. J'entendis des pas derrière moi et me retournai. C'était Harry.

– Alors, comment c'était avec ta tante ?

– C'était étrange... et un peu douloureux. Elle me fait tellement penser à ma mère.

– C'est bien d'avoir sa famille autour de soi. C'est ce qu'il me manque le plus. Ma famille... Je voulais te parler un moment.

– Attends-moi ici, je vais apporter le verre à ma tante. Je reviens.

Je passai à côté de lui pour aller rejoindre ma tante, elle continuait de regarder les Weasley devenir de plus en plus fous face à l'enfant. Gabriel était juché sur les épaules de Fred qu'il avait adopté en un rien de temps. Je tendis le verre à la vieille femme. Elle me remercia. Je restai un moment silencieux. Elle avait le port de tête si noble... Elle était un peu comme moi, comme ma mère. Je repensai un peu à ce que Harry m'avait dit. La famille. J'en avais si peu.

– Dites-moi, commençai-je, elle se tourna vers moi, cela vous dirait que l'on reste en contact ? Vous êtes ce qui me rapproche le plus de ma mère.

– J'attendais que tu me le proposes. Je pense avoir aussi besoin de l'enfant de ma sœur.

Je lui souris et repartis le cœur un peu plus léger vers Harry. Il était dans le salon en train de boire un peu de Bièraubeurre. Il me tendis un verre pour moi. Je le pris et bus une gorgée en m'installant à ses côtés. J'attendis qu'il parle. Mais il cherchait encore ses mots, je pris donc la parole.

– Je peux te demander comment tu as fait pour te faire pardonner d'avoir quitté la Weaslette ?

– Appelle la Ginny !

Je fis la moue sans le regarder et il soupira.

– Bon... un jour, Ron est venu chez moi. C'était après une semaine sans se voir. Il m'en voulait de faire du mal à sa sœur, et je le comprends, je pense que j'aurais réagit pareillement à sa place. Il m'a hurlé dessus comme du hareng pourri puis m'est tombé dans les bras. On s'est manqué. Et je lui est expliqué pourquoi j'avais fait ça. Je lui ai parlé de toi, de nous et de Gabriel. Je lui ai dit que j'avais essayé de rendre sa sœur heureuse, que je l'avais aimé mais que rien n'est plus fort que ce que je ressens pour toi. Il a compris. Il m'a pardonné. Il a parlé à sa famille et avec l'aide de Ginny, ils m'ont de nouveau accepté comme l'un des leurs.

– Tu as dû être soulagé. Je sais que tu aimes beaucoup cette famille, fis-je un peu énervé et jaloux que La Ginny ait contribué au fait qu'il soit pardonné par sa famille d'adoption.

– Je les aime vraiment beaucoup. C'est avec eux que j'ai compris ce qu'était une famille. Une vraie. C'est grâce à eux que j'ai arrêté de me sentir si seul dans ce monde. Que j'ai eu un foyer où j'avais le droit de venir et où j'étais le bienvenu.

– C'est peut-être pas la même chose, mais tu es toujours le bienvenu chez moi.

– Me dis pas ça, je passe mon temps à me raisonner pour ne pas m'incruster chez toi tous les jours ! répliqua-t-il, en rejetant sa tête en arrière, sur le dossier.

– Je suis toujours heureux de te voir, continuai-je en regardant son cou ainsi offert.

Il sourit. Il était tellement beau ainsi. Il baissa la tête et me regarda avec son sourire en coin, celui de canaille qui me faisait si bien fondre. Depuis qu'il avait quitté La Ginny, ses cheveux étaient bien moins coiffés et redevenaient sauvages et indisciplinés. Quelques mèches lui tombaient sur les yeux et d'autres caressaient sa mâchoire carrée. Je détournai les yeux, en rougissant. Il me faisait beaucoup trop d'effet.

– Je ne t'ai jamais remercié, reprit-il en se laissant glisser près de moi.

Il colla sa jambe contre la mienne et mit un bras sur le dossier derrière moi. Je me raidis et n'osai pas le regarder. Il pencha sa tête sur le côté et continua :

– Regarde-moi, je veux voir tes yeux.

– Je pris mon courage pour le regarder. Ses yeux verts me happèrent. Il était (trop) beau. Je soupirai, le faisant sourire, il savait l'effet qu'il me faisait.

– Merci d'avoir mis Gabriel au monde. Quand je vois Rose, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à notre fils. Il est merveilleux. Il n'y avait que toi pour mettre un enfant comme lui au monde. Alors merci infiniment pour avoir donné la vie à cet enfant.

Jamais personne ne m'avait remercié pour ça. Je baissai les yeux.

– Tu y es pour beaucoup dans la beauté de notre enfant. Tu es son père aussi.

– Merci de me laisser faire partie de ta vie.

– Gabriel a besoin de toi.

– Merci de m'avoir pardonné.

– J'ai... besoin de toi.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, on s'embrassa. Il resserra ses bras autour de moi, me dominant dans notre baiser dont il prit rapidement les rênes. Il se redressa et me surplomba de son corps, m'embrassa, me goûta, s'empara de moi. Il passa une main sur mon visage et la fit glisser dans mes cheveux. Je m'accrochai à sa chemise pour qu'il ne me quitte plus jamais. Je serrai les poings et l'approchai de moi.

Quand l'air nous manqua, on lâcha les lèvres de l'autre. Il resta près de moi. Je tremblai dans ses bras. Il me sourit et embrassa le bout de mon nez, mutin. Il caressa doucement mon visage, me dévorant des yeux.

– Quand nous pourrons enfin être ensemble, je t'enfermerai dans une chambre et je ne te laisserai plus ressortir avant au moins une semaine, me promit-il.

– Pas même pour manger ?

– Seulement si je pourrai manger sur ton corps.

Je ricanai, un peu crispé. Bordel, j'étais excité. On entendit dans le jardin des « à table ! » on se leva doucement et je remis en place mes cheveux, pendant qu'il défroissait sa chemise. Je repris contenance et je partis vers le jardin sans l'attendre. Une longue table avait été dressée dans le jardin. Ron et Hermione étaient en début de table et conversaient joyeusement avec leurs invités. La petite Rose était dans un petit landau à côté de sa mère. Je repérai Théo, seul sur une chaise. Je partis m'asseoir avec lui, il releva la tête en me voyant, fronça les sourcils face à mes joues rouges et observa Harry. Il eut un petit sourire de compréhension. Je voulus le contredire dans ses pensées mais Fred et Georges arrivèrent et se placèrent de part et d'autre de nous.

Gabriel vint vers moi et s'assit à mes côtés, faisant par la même se décaler l'un des jumeaux. Nous étions assez loin des nouveaux parents, ce qui n'était pas plus mal. La nourriture arriva et nous mangeâmes de bon cœur. Je servis et coupai la viande de Gaby pour qu'il puisse manger. Je lui servis aussi d'office des légumes. Théo ne mangeait pas grand chose. Il se servit plusieurs verres de vin.

Le repas se passa entre les blagues, parfois douteuses, des jumeaux et de la fiancée de Georges, aussi délurée qu'eux. Teddy vint à un moment avec nous, et comme une mascotte, devint le centre de l'attention de la fin de table. Il s'amusait à changer son nez, pour s'entraîner à être comme sa maman puis il se tourna vers moi et me rassura en disant que j'étais comme Harry, son « autre maman » et qu'il m'aimait. Puis il repartit montrer ses progrès en métamorphomagie à son Parrain.

Le repas se finit et on donna les cadeaux pour la petite fille. Je me sentis un peu honteux de donner le mien, je préférai le donner à Harry pour qu'il le leur donne. Ron fronça les sourcils et me força à le faire. Je crus mourir de honte mais je relevai la tête et fis mon petit aristocrate ce qui fit énormément rire Ron et Hermione. Puis je retournai dans un coin avec Théo qui me fusillait du regard. Je ne compris pas mais quand je voulus lui demander ce qu'il avait, il me fit taire d'un regard noir.

Et plus tard dans la soirée, on mit un peu de musique pour danser. Le bébé était couché et les enfants jouaient tranquillement avec les jumeaux qui s'étaient auto-désignés clowns. Ils leur racontèrent des tas d'histoires. Gabriel était au premier rang avec le petit Dominique, le deuxième enfant de Bill et Fleur.

Ron et Hermione dansaient amoureusement, seuls au monde, au rythme de la musique. Ils semblaient tellement amoureux l'un de l'autre... Molly et Arthur dansaient aussi. Charlie avait pris sa future belle-sœur Angelina pour danser avec elle, Georges étant occupé avec les enfants. Et Théo avait encore disparu. Harry s'approcha de moi mais je l'assassinai du regard : s'il pensait pouvoir danser avec moi, c'était peine perdue ! Il leva les mains en signe de paix et repartit.

Je secouai la tête en levant les yeux au ciel. Puis je partis en quête de Théo. Il n'était plus dans le jardin, ni dans le salon. Je vis l'heure qu'il était, près de onze heure du soir. Je pensais distraitement qu'il était sûrement temps pour nous de partir. J'entendis un bruit. Je partis vers la porte d'entrée. Théo était assis sur les marches du perron. Une bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu à la main. Quand il me vit, il se leva en titubant. Il avait les joues rouges et les yeux embrumés. Sa bouche était tordue dans un rictus de colère et ses yeux me lançaient des éclairs.

– Théo ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

– Rien, me répondit-il d'une voix rauque. Rien du tout. Tout est parfait ! Je bois à la naissance de la petite Rose ! Longue vie à la princesse !

Il but une longue gorgée directement au goulot. Je m'approchai de lui pour lui retirer la bouteille mais il me repoussa de toutes ses forces. Il descendit les escaliers et marcha un peu en titubant de plus en plus. Puis il s'immobilisa et me regarda dans les yeux.

– Tu dois être heureux, non ? Tout le monde veut bien de toi. Tu as retrouvé un membre de ta famille et Potter te saute dessus dès que vous êtes seuls. Mais où est donc partie ta bonne éducation ? Ne t'a-t-on jamais appris à ne pas te faire un homme marié ?

– Théo tu es soûl, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis...

– Je sais parfaitement ce que je dis ! hurla-t-il. Tu n'as peut-être pas couché avec lui mais il n'empêche que tu le désires ! Mais Draco, ne te gène pas, saute-lui dessus !

– Qu'est-ce que tu as ? m'énervai-je. Pourquoi tu t'en prends à moi ? Je ne t'ai rien fait !

– Non, bien sûr, tu ne m'as rien fait. Tu es innocent. Une blanche colombe ! cracha-t-il méchamment.

Je descendis les escaliers et m'approchai de lui, il était tellement soûl qu'il n'osa pas bouger. Mais il me menaça de son poing. Je m'arrêtai.

– Théo, dis-moi ce que tu me reproches, je ne comprends pas.

– C'est ça ton problème, tu ne comprends jamais rien. Tu comprends _ta_ douleur, _ta_ peine, _ta_ solitude mais pas celles des autres. Tu n'as jamais compris _ma_ douleur, _ma_ peine, _ma_ solitude. Tu n'as jamais compris ou voulu comprendre que j'avais besoin de toi, non, il fallait surtout qu'on soit toujours là pour toi !

– Pourquoi vous hurlez comme ça ? demanda une voix derrière nous.

Je me retournai pour voir qu'il y avait Harry, Ron, Hermione ainsi que les jumeaux. Je regardais Théo qui buvait encore une gorgée d'alcool. Je m'approchai et cette fois-ci lui pris la bouteille. Théo, en colère et sa raison embrumée par l'alcool, me repoussa violemment en hurlant :

– Je gueule si je veux, Potter ! Je fais ce que je veux ! Si j'ai envie de hurler, je peux le faire ! Je me retiens depuis des années de hurler ! Il ne faut pas hurler, non, il faut tout garder pour soi !

– Théo, qu'est-ce que tu as ? répliquai-je, perdant patience. Si tu as quelque chose à me reprocher, alors dis-le-moi ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, bordel ?

– Tu m'obliges à être avec eux ! s'exclama-t-il, en les pointant du doigt. Tu m'obliges à les côtoyer, à les voir ! Tu n'as pas arrêté de m'inviter chez les jumeaux, tu me forces à les voir, tu m'obliges à t'écouter parler d'eux... Mais Draco, j'aurais continué à t'écouter, rongeant mon frein, aussi longtemps qu'il le fallait. J'avais compris que tu aimais être avec eux. Je sais que tu aimes être avec eux. Mais là, tu veux me tuer ?

– Tu détestes à ce point les jumeaux ?...

– C'est pas d'eux dont je parle ! Je me fiche des jumeaux. Je supporte de les voir et que tu me parles d'eux ! Je peux supporter ces deux-là, mais comment tu as pu m'inviter à regarder le bonheur de l'homme qui a tué mon père ? (Je n'avais jamais vu autant de haine dans le regard que Théo lança à Ron, qui pâlit) N'as-tu pas de cœur, Draco ? Comment tu as pu me faire ça ? M'obliger à le regarder être heureux, être amoureux, de regarder sa fille alors qu'il a tué la seule et unique famille qui me restait. Alors qu'il ne m'a même pas laissé le temps d'essayer de le sauver. Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? chuchota-t-il en pleurant.

Je n'avais jamais vu Théo pleurer. Pas même quand nous avions mis en terre son père. Mais là, des années de peine coulaient de ses yeux. Je voulus m'approcher de lui mais il recula en secouant la tête. Il prit sa tête dans ses mains et hurla.

– Pourquoi ? Me détestes-tu à ce point ?

– Mais non, Théo, je t'aime, tu es mon frère... Je suis désolé je n'ai pas réfléchi, je n'ai pas pensé à Ron, je suis désolé. Théo, ne me déteste pas !

– Théo, ce n'est pas de la faute de Draco, c'est la mienne.

Fred vint à côté de moi et regarda Théo dans les yeux.

– J'ai obligé Draco à t'inviter à chaque fois, à chaque dîner, à chaque sortie. J'ai même demandé à connaître tes endroits préférés, ton emploi du temps juste pour pouvoir te voir plus souvent. J'ai demandé à Draco de t'emmener ici aujourd'hui. Tout est de ma faute, si tu dois détester quelqu'un, c'est moi.

– Pourquoi ?

– Je t'aime, Théo, déclara-t-il. Je voulais seulement faire partie de ta vie. Je ne connaissais pas ta douleur. Je suis désolé.

– Personne ne m'a jamais compris... Vous, tous, ne vous approchez plus jamais de moi ! cria-t-il en se retournant et en courant.

– Théo, non !

Je voulus le poursuivre mais Fred me coupa la route et Harry me retint par le bras.

– Putain, lâchez-moi !

– Laisse-moi faire ! me supplia Fred. Je t'en prie, laisse-moi lui venir en aide, c'est peut-être ma seule chance de lui faire comprendre que je l'aime ! Je t'en prie. Je sais que je peux le rendre heureux, plus heureux que n'importe qui en ce monde. Mais par pitié laisse-moi faire...!

– Fais-lui confiance, me dit Harry derrière moi.

Je regardai les yeux bleus de Fred et opinai. Il me sourit et partit à la poursuite de Théo. Il ne devait pas être allé bien loin avec tout l'alcool qu'il avait dans le sang. Harry m'entoura de ses bras et me serra contre son torse. Je me retournai et enfouis mon nez dans son cou. Par-dessus l'épaule de Harry, je vis Ron, assis sur les marches du perron, perdu dans ses pensées, celles du jour où il a tué un homme alors qu'il avait seize ans.

On dit que quand on tue une personne, on perd un morceau de notre âme.

Finalement, cela doit être vrai.

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

A la semaine prochaine pour un chapitre spéciale. Je vous laisse devinez sur qui? (en même temps ce n'est pas trop dure!) ^^


	34. Chapter 34

**Titre** : Ni personne d'autre

**Disclamer** : Rien à moi, tout à JKR

**Paring** : HP/DM

**Rating** : M

**Note** : Bonjour tout le monde! Bon finalement, je suis le bon jour mais un peu tard mais bon ma bêta a eut des problèmes avec son compte ffnet! D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, elle sera pas disponible pour les corrections de mes chapitres pour ses examens, donc si y'en a une bêta pour un remplacement temporaire. J'ai nettement trop honte pour poster mes textes bourrés de fautes ^^ Je tiens aussi a dire que j'approche moi aussi de mes examens, donc si des fois j'aurais du retard, c'est normal, pour le moment ça devrait aller mais un jour je vous le dirais! ^^ Merci de votre compréhension ^^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 34:

(Pov Théo)

Le monde extérieur m'avait toujours fait peur. Les gens m'ont toujours fait peur. Depuis tout petit, j'ai peur. J'en souffre d'avoir peur. Quand je sens les regards des gens sur moi, j'ai peur qu'ils me fassent du mal. Je n'aime pas les contacts physiques, je n'aime pas qu'on me parle. J'ai l'impression d'avoir toujours été ainsi. Une petit garçon effrayé. Pourtant je ne suis plus un enfant, je suis un adulte maintenant, j'ai un travail, j'arrive même à avoir des amantes. Je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'un jour je puisse laisser une personne me toucher. Mais j'ai trouvé la parade, je ferme bien fort les yeux et je mets ma peur dans une boîte que j'enferme dans mon armoire.

Ça fonctionne depuis des années.

Mais je cours pourtant. Je n'ai jamais couru. Et j'entends des pas qui me poursuivent. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je fus heureux qu'on coure après moi. Je compte pour quelqu'un alors. J'ai la tête qui tourne, le sol est bancal et je vais vomir. Je n'avais jamais autant bu de ma vie. Je n'avais jamais été aussi haineux de ma vie.

On m'attrapa le bras me coupant dans ma course. Ce brusque mouvement d'arrêt me fit tomber par terre. Des bras petits mais forts m'entourèrent, je me sentis soutenu. J'eus des hauts le cœur. La personne derrière moi me fit me pencher sur le côté pour que je dégobille sur le sol au lieu de sur moi. Je me vidai de mon alcool ingurgité. J'en pleurai, tans ça me faisait mal. Ma vision était trouble, ma gorge me faisait mal d'avoir hurlé et j'avais la trachée en feu. Je me laissai tomber contre le torse derrière moi et fermai les yeux.

Je n'avais pas pu enfermer ma boîte dans mon armoire. Elle avait refusé de rester fermée. Pourtant, ça faisait des années que ça marchait... Ce trop plein d'émotion m'avait pris au dépourvu, sans que j'y comprenne quelque chose. Je fermai les yeux, ne voulant plus me souvenir de cette journée. Mieux, je voulais tout oublier...

oO-Oo

Pourtant ma vie avait tellement bien commencé. J'étais né dans une famille riche et de Sang-Pur. Mon père était riche et ma mère était belle. Je ne me souviens pas de son visage... Mais je me souviens de ses mains sur mes cheveux. J'avais des photos d'elle. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et de grands yeux bleus. Elle regardait mon père, de l'amour plein les yeux, lors de leur mariage. Elle me tenait, nouveau-né, près de son cœur.

Mais le seul vrai souvenir que j'ai d'elle est celui de _ce_ jour, quand j'avais six ans. Je revenais de l'école. Mon père était venu me chercher, il souriait, il riait. Il était heureux. Tellement heureux. Il était fou amoureux de ma mère. Elle était la femme de sa vie. Sans elle, il n'était rien. Ce fut la dernière fois que je le vis sourire. Une fois rentrés à la maison, il s'était dirigé vers son bureau pour travailler alors que moi je partis à la recherche de ma mère pour lui faire un câlin. J'aimais les câlins à cette époque.

Je l'avais trouvée. Dans la cuisine. Sur le sol. Une marre de sang l'entourait, s'écoulant de ses poignets torturés. J'étais resté ainsi, sans bouger, à regarder ma mère étendue par terre. Morte. J'étais trop petit pour comprendre mais je savais que c'était grave. Mais je n'ai pas bougé. Mon père avait fini par arriver dans la cuisine, il avait regardé sa défunte femme sur le sol. Il avait marché doucement vers elle, posé un genou à terre, dans le sang, et s'était écroulé sur le corps sans vie de ma mère.

J'étais resté debout, sans bouger, à écouter mon père pleurer, hurler. J'étais petit, je ne savais pas que ma mère était morte. Je ne savais pas que jamais plus je ne la reverrais. Je ne savais pas que les derniers mots que je lui avais dit resteraient un simple « bonne nuit ». Je n'aurai jamais pu lui demander pourquoi elle m'avait abandonné.

Ni moi, ni mon père n'avons su pourquoi elle s'était donné la mort. Nous ne l'avions pas assez aimée ? Nous n'étions pas assez biens pour elle ? Avait-elle fait quelque chose de grave pour laquelle elle s'était punie ? Je n'ai jamais su...

Mais la mort de ma mère tua mon père. Il ne fut plus jamais celui que j'avais connu. Il devint froid – voire glacial – renfermé et muet. Ses yeux noirs ne montrèrent plus jamais la moindre étincelle. En grandissant, je me disais qu'il était peut-être au courant de la raison de la mort de ma mère mais des fois, je me disais que non. Il avait une interrogation permanente dans le regard. Un début de réponse puis plus rien. A la mort de ma mère, il devint un Mangemort plus virulent, plus fervent à la cause.

Je ne pense pas qu'il arrivait à avoir de la ferveur. Il n'arrivait plus à croire en rien. Il le faisait parce qu'il avait tout perdu et qu'il devait se raccrocher à quelque chose. Il avait peut-être trouver là un exutoire pour laisser exploser sa peine. Je ne savais pas. Je me contentais de le regarder de loin. Souvent dans les escaliers, la nuit, je le regardais partir en mission ou en réunion.

Mon père ne parlait plus. Sa peau était froide. Et il me laissait seul me noyer dans ma propre peine d'avoir perdu ma mère. Il me laissait détester ma mère de nous avoir abandonné. J'ai grandis ainsi, entre la froideur de mon père et l'absence inexpliquée de ma mère. Et j'ai commencé, tout doucement, à vouloir rester seul, à devenir muet moi-aussi. Personne ne parlait dans cette maison. La cuisine avait été scellée.

oO-Oo

Je me réveillai avec un mal de tête absolument incroyable. J'étais dans un lit d'où émanait une odeur loin d'être la mienne. Et il régnait une chaleur et une atmosphère paisible dans la pièce où je me trouvais. Je me redressai en grimaçant. La chambre dans laquelle je me trouvais était en désordre, il y avait des vêtements par terre, dont les miens. Je soulevai la couverture pour voir que j'étais en caleçon. Je rougis un peu. Je ne me souvenais pas de la soirée d'hier. Rien du tout, un gros trou noir.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur une tête rousse au visage inquiet. Fred Weasley. Il me regardait avec réserve. Mais qu'est-ce que je faisais dans la maison de Weasley ? Je fermai les yeux, pris d'une migraine. Il s'approcha de moi et me tendit une fiole de potion. Je la bus sans même m'inquiéter de ce qu'elle contenait, une petite voix me disant que Fred ne me ferait pas de mal. La migraine régressa avant de disparaître et mes souvenirs revinrent en même temps qu'elle s'envolait.

Oh... Je devais aller voir Draco. J'avais été inutilement cruel avec lui.

Fred s'assit sur son lit en face de moi, avec cette réserve que je ne lui connaissais pas. Mais son regard, braqué sur moi, était toujours d'une grande franchise et c'était comme s'il me mettait au défi de le faire détourner les yeux. Au final, c'est moi qui le fis. Je me souvenais très bien de ce qu'il m'avait dit. Je me souvenais des mots que jamais personne ne m'avait dits.

Enfin si, certaines femmes me les ont déjà dits mais je ne les ai jamais crues. Elles voulaient seulement coucher avec moi. Et je ne demandais pas plus. Je fermais la boîte et faisais comme si j'étais vraiment aimé. Il était tellement agréable de penser que l'on puisse être aimé. J'avais toujours envié Draco pour être aimé si fort par Potter.

– Comment te sens-tu ? demanda Fred.

– Bien... Je vais... toujours bien...

Si Draco était là, il grimacerait face à ma diction. Mais elle me protégeait des autres. Elle me permettait de prendre le temps de me dégonfler et de fuir... avant de dire des mots que je regretterais ou qui me lieraient aux gens. Comme j'ai faillis le faire avec Fred. Je n'étais pas habitué à sa tendresse...

– Tu es sûr ? Pourtant, après hier, j'aurais pensé que tu serais un peu plus triste.

– Je... le suis.

– J'ai été sincère avec toi. Je t'aime vraiment.

– Il n'y a rien à aimer chez moi ! m'exclamai-je.

Il plissa les yeux et me sourit.

– Je pourrais écrire une liste de choses que j'aime chez toi. Pourtant je te connais si peu, j'aimerais tellement te connaître par cœur, tout savoir de toi, tes secrets, comprendre chaque tic de ton visage sans que tu aies besoin de parler. Mais pour l'apprendre, il faudrait que tu acceptes que je fasse partie de ta vie.

– Je... dois y aller. J'ai été... cruel avec... Draco...

Fred baissa les yeux, vaincu.

Je crois que je rêvais d'être aimé. Mais cela ne devait rester qu'un rêve.

oO-Oo

Draco a toujours été un « personnage » pour moi. Quand j'étais jeune, ou plutôt quand j'étais gosse – car je suis encore jeune – je voyais Draco comme un personnage de théâtre. Il jouait un rôle. Il avait ce sourire méchant, cette langue acerbe et ce regard mauvais. Je l'entendais dire des choses horribles, se moquer de la mort des parents de Potter, ricaner face aux blessés lors de notre deuxième année. Mais ni la mort, ni la peine ne doit être raillée. Je n'aimais pas Draco.

Il me faisait peur, aussi. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se moque de ma mère.

Personne ne me parlait. Les professeurs ne m'interrogeaient jamais non plus. C'était un peu comme si tout le monde s'était mis d'accord pour m'ignorer. Je pensais que c'était ce que je voulais. J'avais tellement peur qu'on me parle, qu'on sache des choses sur moi, qu'on devine que ma mère n'avait pas voulu de moi. Personne ne savait comment je me nommais, ni mon plat préféré, ni ma couleur favorite, rien...

Alors, en quatrième année, quand mon père et moi sommes allés chez les Malfoy, et que pour la première fois en quatre ans, j'échangeai un mot avec un élève de Poudlard, j'ai changé d'opinion sur le blond. Il avait changé, c'était indéniable. Il avait perdu la dureté de son regard, défroissé les traits de son visage et radouci le ton de sa voix. Et à ce moment là, j'ai eu plus peur de lui que jamais.

J'étais habitué à la froideur et à l'ignorance, j'ai grandi ainsi. Mais, la chaleur et la gentillesse étaient des choses nouvelles pour moi. J'avais découvert le vrai Draco, celui qui était à la fois gentil, confiant, courageux, orgueilleux, fantasque et fragile. Il s'était assis à côté de moi, il m'avait parlé et je n'avais jamais autant parlé de ma vie. Au début, j'avais pensé qu'il me parlait seulement parce que j'étais là, je pensais qu'il ferait comme si j'étais invisible une fois que je serais parti mais...

« J'ai trouvé pour qui tu pourrais te battre ! Pour moi !

– Je ne suis pas gay...

– Il n'y a pas que pour l'amour que l'on peut se battre, mais aussi pour l'amitié. Si tu veux, je peux aussi me battre pour toi ! »

Je me souviens de quand il m'a dit cette phrase. Se battre pour moi ? Ri-di-cu-le. Ma propre mère n'a pas voulu le faire, alors comment un petit garçon blond pourrait le faire, lui ? J'avais été surpris et une douce chaleur avait envahi mon cœur. Je n'avais pas ressenti de sentiments pareils depuis tellement longtemps... Mon cœur et mon âme avaient été figés dans le temps, et n'avaient pas grandi avec moi.

C'est ce que je pense. Mon cœur est trop immature pour l'amour. Il est encore un adolescent, voire même un enfant. Il n'a sûrement pas assez grandi pour autre chose que l'amour fraternel que je ressens pour Draco, celle filiale que j'ai pour Gabriel et celle respectueuse que j'ai pour Rogue. Ce qui est déjà pas mal au vu de mon passé.

J'étais devant la porte de la maison de Draco, il fallait que je lui parle. J'avais été trop ignoble avec lui et lui faire du mal m'est insupportable. Il a fait tellement pour moi... Il m'a rendu un peu plus humain. M'as fait me sentir humain. M'as fait ressentir comme un humain. C'était la première fois que j'avais l'impression d'être important pour quelqu'un. J'ai besoin de lui. J'ai besoin de Gaby. Ils sont ma seule famille.

Je sonnai à la porte. D'ordinaire, je rentre juste après. Mais pas là. J'ai peur de l'avoir face à moi. J'ai peur qu'il ne veuille plus de moi. Comment vais-je faire si je me retrouve de nouveau seul ? Comment je ferais si Gabriel ne m'accueille plus comme son oncle ? Grandira-t-il et finira-t-il par m'oublier ?

La porte s'ouvrit sur mon meilleur ami – ou peut-être bientôt ex-meilleur ami. Il avait les yeux gonflés et cernés. Ses cheveux étaient en désordre et il portait encore les vêtements de la veille. Quand il me reconnut, il se jeta dans mes bras. Cette réaction si spontanée, tellement lui, fit s'envoler l'amertume et la peur de mon cœur. Je sentis des larmes couler le long de mon cou. Moi qui avait tant de fois vu Draco pleurer _à cause des autres_...

– Je suis désolé ! s'écria Draco. Je suis un ami indigne et minable. Mais je t'en prie, ne m'en veut plus ! Je suis tellement désolé ! Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, je voulais seulement te rendre heureux... Fred est quelqu'un de bien et il est fou de toi. Je voulais seulement que de toutes les personnes sur cette Terre, tu sois le plus heureux. Je n'avais pas une seule fois pensé à ton père, ni à Ron. A rien, je suis si minable ! Tellement minable... Toi tu penses toujours à tout !

Je le pris par les épaules et le fis reculer dans sa maison. Je ne voulais pas nous donner en spectacle, et de toute façon, personne ne comprendrait rien à nous. Je l'assis sur son canapé et regardai ce jeune homme essuyer vivement les larmes de ses yeux pour me faire face. Il se pinçait les lèvres et battait des cils pour éviter la formation de nouvelles larmes. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire face à Draco. Il n'avait pas changé.

– C'est à moi de m'excuser, commençai-je. J'ai été cruel avec toi. Mais je sais pourquoi je m'en suis pris à toi. Pas seulement parce que tu m'as obligé à rester dans la même pièce que l'assassin de mon père, mais... Ah là là, tu vas trouver ça ridicule...

– Dis-moi !

– J'ai... tellement l'impression... que... tu ne veux plus... de moi...

– Et pourquoi tu penses ça ?

– Tu es... tellement heureux... d'être... avec eux... Avec Potter aussi... J'ai honte de le dire. Mais je suis un peu... jaloux... des Weasley. J'ai peur que tu ne veuilles plus de moi comme ami...

– Oh non, ne dis pas ça ! Je te poursuivrais même en enfer ! La seule façon de te débarrasser de moi serait de prendre un pied-de-biche ! Et encore, un pied-de-biche de six mètres de long ! Je te collerais comme ton ombre, je te suivrais de près ! Je surveillerais ta maison, fouillerais tes poubelles, m'installerais dans ton jardin et mangerais tes restes s'il le fallait, et tout ça pour que tu restes avec moi !

– Tu es un malade... Tu es complètement taré !

– C'est de famille ! Et malheureusement, tu en fais partie !

– Bon... il me reste plus qu'à aller me pendre !

– N'oublie pas que je te suivrai !

Je poussai un faux soupir désespéré.

– Donc le mieux c'est que tu restes en vie, près de moi !

– Ça peut se faire ! Encore désolé de t'avoir fait pleuré...

– Encore désolé de t'avoir blessé...

Draco reste pour moi un élément important de ma vie. Après la guerre, j'ai eu le droit à des séances chez une psychomage pour pouvoir parler et évaluer mon mentale. Sûrement pour savoir si j'avais été traumatisé par la guerre. Tout le monde est traumatisé par une guerre. Mais, toutes les images que j'ai vues, les morts, les blessés ; tous ce que j'ai vécu, l'abandon et la torture, à été effacé par la mort de mon père.

Alors je me rattaché à ce qu'il me restait. La psychomage avait pensé que j'étais amoureux de Draco et j'y ai réfléchi, mais non... Quand je vois ce qu'est l'amour, à travers les yeux de Draco, je me dis que non, c'est impossible. M'imaginer l'embrasser me donne la gerbe... alors qu'en principe ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai déjà vu Draco en sous-vêtement et ça me laisse de marbre. Alors j'ai arrêté de voir cette psychomage. Elle était trop nulle. Mais si elle me voyait maintenant, elle me dirait quoi ?

oO-Oo

Je n'aime pas mon boulot. Je n'aime pas mon patron. Je n'aime pas mes collègues. Mais mon ancien job était pire, alors je m'en contente. Je n'aime pas les ordinateurs, ni devoir taper au clavier mes articles. D'ailleurs, je n'aime pas les articles qu'on me donne à rédiger. Ce n'est pas passionnant. Ce n'est pas du vécu mais au moins, on ne m'envoie pas à l'autre bout du monde pendant six mois juste parce qu'on ne veut plus de moi dans le secteur...

Mon nom fait tache mais je me force à signer ce que j'écris de ce nom. Le changer montrerait que j'en ai honte, que je n'assume pas et je ne suis pas prêt à le faire. J'ai – malgré mon apathie émotionnelle – ma petite fierté. Alors je mets mon prénom et mon nom : Théodore Junior Nott. D'ailleurs, personne ne m'a jamais appelé Théodore. C'est pourtant mon vrai prénom. Probablement parce que ce nom est celui de mon père. Lui seul était appelé Théodore, pas moi, moi je suis juste Théo.

Je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de faire une pause. Je me levai pour aller me prendre un thé à la salle de repos. Il n'y avait personne et tant mieux, je n'étais pas à l'aise avec eux. Je retirai mes fausses lunettes, je trouvais qu'elles me vieillissaient. J'étais obsédé par ça. Une fois, j'étais allé dans un bar et on m'avait demandé de prouver que je n'étais pas mineur. J'avais été incroyablement vexé. Parce que pour moi, être mineur me ramène à Poudlard et Poudlard à la guerre et la guerre à la mort de mon père. Je m'habille toujours plus vieux que mon âge au boulot même si ça ne fonctionne pas.

Une de mes collègues entra dans la salle et me sourit quand elle me vit. Elle était gentille avec moi, elle. Elle prit son café et s'installa en face de moi. Elle était belle. Des cheveux noirs et des yeux noisettes. Elle était grande et j'aimais les femmes grandes. Je me perdis dans mes pensées alors qu'elle parlait, elle était malheureusement trop bavarde. Je la trouvais très belle, et je me disais que je l'inviterais bien à dîner pour pouvoir coucher avec elle. J'aime le sexe. Et je ne vois aucun mal à le dire.

Je pensai soudainement à Fred. Lui aussi, pensait-il la même chose de moi ? Voulait-il coucher avec moi ? M'embrasser ? Me toucher ? Ou juste pouvoir être à mes côtés ? Je ne sais pas trop, malheureusement. Je me comprends déjà à peine... Je suis trop compliqué pour moi-même alors comment comprendre un homme qui se dit amoureux de moi ? Il n'y a vraiment rien à aimer chez moi. Je sentis un pied glisser le long de ma jambe et je sortis de mes pensées. Elle me faisait du pied. Elle avait un sourire aguicheur. J'avais envie. Alors je répondis à ses avances.

Je sais que je suis attirant. Et que je suis bon amant. Mais à part ça, je ne vois pas ce qu'on voudrait de plus. Je suis comme une ombre à l'intérieur de moi, tout est figé dans le temps. Et j'ai un cœur d'enfant.

Quand je rentrai chez moi, après avoir passé la soirée et la nuit chez ma collègue, je découvris une chouette qui m'attendait. Je pris la lettre et donnai un gros biscuit à la bête qui repartit en hululant. Je sentais le sexe et le parfum de cette femme. J'étais partis alors qu'elle dormait. J'avais eu tellement l'impression d'être aimé et comme toujours, après, j'avais retrouvé la raison. Elle ne m'aimait pas. Alors je suis parti.

Je n'aime pas ma maison. Je n'aime pas mon jardin. Je n'aime pas les portraits. Mais je reste dedans car je n'ai pas mieux. La demeure est froide, le carrelage est blanc et la cuisine est toujours scellée. Comme d'habitude, dès que je rentre chez moi, je pose la main sur la porte en bois close de cette pièce. Je la touche comme si je pouvais toucher ma mère à travers elle. Mais je sais que je ne l'ouvrirai jamais. J'ai trop peur des fantômes. Je me souvins de la lettre. Je partis dans le salon et m'assis dans un fauteuil, celui en face de la cheminée. La décoration et les meubles n'avaient pas changé depuis des années. Je n'aimais pas les changements. J'ouvris la lettre. Je regardai le nom à la fin et mon cœur fit un étrange bond. Fred...

« Il y a deux semaines, tu dormais chez moi. A ton réveil, je t'ai avoué mes sentiments, je voulais le faire une fois que tu serais sobre. Et tu m'as dit qu'il n'y avait rien à aimer chez toi. Alors j'ai réfléchi et je me suis mis à écrire cette liste. Lis et apprends.

Liste des choses que j'aime chez toi

J'aime ton regard.

J'aime ton sourire.

J'aime ta voix.

Même si ça me fait passer pour un pervers, j'aime tes fesses.

J'ai toujours aimé ta façon de sursauter quand, à Poudlard, on t'adressait la parole.

Même si je n'aimais pas que tu réagisses de la sorte quand c'était moi qui te parlais.

J'aime la relation étrange que tu as avec Draco.

Même si elle me rend un peu jaloux.

Voire beaucoup.

J'aime le mystère qui t'entoure.

J'aime ta façon de penser.

J'aime ta beauté.

Tu _es_ beau.

Tu as de l'humour et il s'accorde au mien !

J'aime ta façon de t'habiller.

J'aime ta façon d'écrire tes articles.

Je les lis tous, tant c'est beau.

J'aime ta grande taille.

Je suis fou de tes lèvres.

J'aime ta façon de marcher.

J'aime tes mains, elle sont fines et semblent si douces...

J'aime ta nuque.

J'aime ta douceur et ta gentillesse.

J'admire le courage que tu as eu pendant la guerre, je n'aurais jamais pu me rebeller contre mon père comme tu l'as fait.

J'ai aimé m'occuper de toi après que tu aies été torturé.

Je suis tombé amoureux de toi à ce moment-là. Te voir presque mort sur le sol m'a fait comprendre que si tu n'étais plus là, je ne pourrais pas vivre.

Et pourtant je t'ai laissé sortir de ma vie, alors j'aime aussi le fait que tu me laisses y revenir.

J'aime ta peine, et je l'aime surtout parce que je veux la porter avec toi.

Pour toi

Je t'aime.

Fais ce que tu veux avec cette liste. Brûle-la si tu le juges utile. Je m'en fiche, ce ne sont que des mots sur un papier et ça ne les effacera pas. Et sache que j'en pense chaque mot.

Fred Weasley. »

oO-Oo

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis ici. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je serre cette liste contre moi. Je ne fais jamais rien d'irraisonné. Je réfléchis toujours à tout ce que je fais, à tout ce que je dis. Je fais ce que je pense après avoir étudié toutes les possibilités. Et tant que je n'ai pas tout évalué, je ne fais rien. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de spontané. Je ne suis pas émotionnel. Je suis calme. Frois. Je me protège des autres. Surtout de ceux qui me font perdre le contrôle.

Alors pourquoi je suis ici ? La lettre froissée à force d'être lue. Les mains moites face au magasin des jumeaux où Fred vit. Pourquoi je fixe cette porte depuis une bonne demi-heure, incapable de prendre une décision ? Le plus sage serait de partir et de brûler cette lettre comme il m'a suggéré de le faire. Comme il me met au défi de faire. Mais je n'y arrive pas... Alors je la relis encore une fois, m'arrêtant sur chaque phrase et essayant de bien comprendre le sens des mots. Les mots, ils sont importants. Et puis, j'ai froid. Même si nous sommes au printemps – en avril plus précisément – le vent est froid.

La porte s'ouvrit. Fred était là, en pyjama. Il venait de se réveiller. Il pencha sa tête sur le côté. Il me sourit quand il vit la lettre.

– Tu comptais rester combien de temps ici ? Ça fait un moment que j'attends que tu frappes.

– Je ne sais pas ! Pourquoi m'as-tu écrit cette lettre ?

– Tu veux vraiment que je le dise encore ? Ce n'est pas grave, je suis capable de le dire encore une centaine de fois : c'est parce que je t'aime.

– Tu es dingue. Tout ce qui est écrit dans cette lettre est faux. Je n'y crois pas !

– Alors jette-la au feu ! s'exclama Fred en sortant de chez lui pour se mettre bien face à moi. Jette-la dans les égouts, ou si tu veux rends-la-moi !

– Non ! m'écriai-je sans pouvoir me retenir.

– Théo. Il faut qu'on parle. Viens avec moi.

Il se retourna pour rentrer chez lui sans vérifier que je le suivais. Bon, je l'ai suivi... Je voulais comprendre un peu le rouquin. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi sérieux. Lui, il sourit, il rit, il vit sa vie. Il est un vrai Soleil. Le voir aussi sombre me rend un peu mal à l'aise. Ça fait bien deux mois que nous sommes de nouveau en contact, je me suis habitué à sa présence. Je n'arrive pas à être aussi naturel qu'avec Draco mais je sentais bien que ça viendrait. On avait beaucoup de choses en commun. Enfin j'imagine, on parlait toujours sans devoir se forcer à trouver un sujet de conversation.

– A quoi tu penses ? me demanda-t-il, une fois chez lui.

– A toi.

– Me dis pas ça, tu me donnes de l'espoir.

– Je peux te demander pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? Tu sais que tu n'as aucune chance avec moi. J'aime les femmes et elles me le rendent bien.

– Merci de me rappeler que je n'ai pas le droit de te toucher... Mais, dis-moi, si on doit parler de choses aussi intimes, on pourrait faire une sorte de jeu. Je réponds à tes questions le plus sincèrement possible et tu fais de même avec les miennes.

– Si tu veux...

– Tu me détestes ?

– Pas toi, non. Ton frère. Je le hais. Que veux-tu de moi ?

– C'est toi que je veux. Toi entier. Je veux ton corps, ton cœur et je veux être avec toi tous les jours, te prendre dans mes bras, caresser tes cheveux, te dévorer des yeux. Je veux te faire l'amour aussi. Cela t'étonne ?

– Beaucoup. Beaucoup de personnes me l'ont dit. Alors pourquoi devrais-je te croire ?

– C'est de ça dont tu as peur ?

– Réponds...

– J'ai gardé avec moi toutes les photos de toi que j'ai pu avoir. J'ai coupé et gardé tout ce que tu as écrit. Je parle de toi tout le temps à Draco, je pense à toi, je rêve de toi. Je suis même d'accord pour tu pratiques la légilimancie pour le voir par toi-même. J'ai envie de tuer toutes les femmes qui t'ont touché. Qui t'ont menti pour t'avoir. Alors que moi, je dis la vérité et que je ne t'aurai pas. Et je hais la femme qui vient de passer la nuit avec toi... Tu as bien été avec une femme ? Je vois le suçon.

– Oui, j'ai été avec une femme. Et tu n'as rien à me dire, tu as bien été avec Draco ! m'écriai-je.

– Draco ?

– Bien sûr ! Tu es sorti avec lui, je le sais parfaitement, n'oublie pas que je gardais Gabriel pendant ce temps-là. Je me souviens bien qu'à Poudlard, tu passais ton temps à le regarder et à vouloir être avec lui. Tu le touchais tout le temps aussi !

– Tu es jaloux ?

– Réponds !

– Pose-moi une question alors.

– Pourquoi ? Tu as changé de Serpentard parce que tu ne pouvais pas avoir Draco ?

– Je n'ai jamais été amoureux de Draco, il est beau, certes, mais je n'ai jamais été attiré par lui. Ce rendez-vous c'était pour lui avouer que je t'aimais et lui demander de l'aide pour que je puisse revenir dans ta vie. Es-tu jaloux ?

– Non... Juste troublé. On ne peut pas passer de Draco à moi.

– Arrête de te dégrader sans arrêt. Tu es magnifique. Tu me rends fou de parler comme ça de toi ! hurla-t-il. Comme si tu valais rien de bien, rien de beau. Comme si tu étais pas assez bien pour qu'on veuille rester avec toi ! Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans ta vie pour que tu ne fasses confiance à personne et pas même à toi ? Je peux comprendre que tu n'aimes pas les hommes, je peux aussi comprendre que tu ne sois pas attiré par moi. Mais je ne peux pas te laisser de dénigrer de cette façon ! Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

– Parce que c'est toujours faux. Tu n'es pas le premier à me dire que je suis beau, que tu m'aimes. D'autres l'ont dit, et pourtant rien n'a empêché ces gens de m'abandonner ou de me mentir. J'ai beaucoup souffert. Tu ne sais rien de moi, rien de ma vie et tu arrives comme ça en prétendant m'aimer et ensuite tu t'étonnes que je ne veuille pas laisser quelqu'un être assez proche de moi pour me faire du mal.

– Pourtant tu as laissé Draco le faire, non ?

– Lui, il est spécial. Il a été le premier à se battre pour moi. Il s'est battu pour moi, pour être mon ami. Personne ne s'était jamais donné la peine de le faire.

– Alors il faut que je me batte aussi, c'est ça ? Tu ne me détestes pas ? Tu as seulement peur d'être abandonné ? Tu ne veux plus souffrir ? Pour te mériter, il faut se battre _contre_ toi _pour_ toi ? Très bien, s'il le faut, je le ferai. Je me battrai pour toi et je te prouverai que tu mérites toutes les peines du monde. Crois-moi, je t'aime. Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne et te voir ainsi, à attendre désespérément qu'on te donne de l'amour, sache que tu me rends encore plus déterminé à t'avoir.

– Je ne te crois pas.

– Alors je me battrai contre toi aussi ! Je ne te laisserai pas partir. Jamais...

Je baissai les yeux. Je serrai cette lettre contre moi. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. La première personne à s'être battue pour moi était Draco. Il s'était battu pour mon amitié. Pour la mienne, moi, alors que je ne suis rien. Il était passé à travers mon amure pour me voir tel que je suis. Et ce jour, j'avais été si terrifié à l'idée que si je le laissais faire, il verrait seulement quelque chose qu'il n'aimerait pas. Et ce n'était qu'une question d'_amitié_. Là, je me sens pris au piège. Je me sens étrangement bien, sous le regard de Fred. J'ai peur qu'il retire ce qu'il vient de dire. J'ai peur qu'il s'enfuie une fois qu'il aura tout vu de moi. Je préfère garder cette impression d'être aimé, celle que je cherche depuis tellement d'années.

– Tu vas t'enfuir, et m'abandonner. Comme tout le monde l'a fait et le fera. Comme mes parents l'ont fait, comme Draco le fera un jour. Tu ne voudras plus de moi. C'est trop tard pour Draco, je ne peux pas me défaire de lui, mais je ne supporterai pas que tu ne veuilles plus de moi si je te laisse m'approcher.

– Je t'abandonnerai pas. Donne-moi une chance.

Je secouai la tête. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je croyais vraiment qu'on puisse m'aimer. Je croyais que Fred pouvait m'aimer. Et c'est cette vérité qui me faisait peur, parce mon cœur immature pourrait se laisser aller à aimer aussi. Il s'approcha de moi et leva son visage vers moi. Il posa sa grande main sur mon visage. Il était petit, mais si fort. Il monta sa main dans mes cheveux et appuya sur ma nuque pour me faire pencher la tête en avant pour qu'il puisse poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je n'avais jamais été embrassé par un homme. La sensation d'être aspiré par lui m'était inconnue. Je fermais mes yeux quand je sentis sa langue qui voulait approfondir notre baiser. Je me laissai faire, moi qui jamais n'avais laissé une de mes amantes contrôler ces moments... Il se détacha et garda mon visage près du sien. Dans son regard, il y avait une lueur qui me fit frissonner. Il était déterminé. Et ce frisson était celui de l'espoir.

oO-Oo

J'avais besoin de réponse. Je mis mon plus beau costume et partis acheter un bouquet de fleurs. Des roses blanches et des œillets jaunes. Un pour la tombe de ma mère, l'autre pour celle de mon père. Je partis vers le cimetière où tous les membres de ma famille étaient enterrés. Il faisait beau. Deux semaines étaient passées. Deux de plus. Depuis que Fred avait décidé de se battre pour moi. Depuis notre premier baiser. Même Draco était de mèche. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sentir mon cœur battre la chamade dès que je pensais au jeune homme roux. Je n'avais jamais été attiré par les hommes, mais je n'avais jamais été attiré par les femmes non plus. Elles me faisaient seulement sentir moins seul. Mais Fred lui, il me faisait espérer. Et l'espoir n'était pas quelque chose de bon. Il fallait que je me raisonne. Rien, ni personne, ne pourra être aussi proche de moi. C'est trop effrayant.

J'arrivais dans la partie du cimetière qui était réservée à ma famille, dont je suis le dernier membre. Je passai devant les tombes des aïeuls dont j'avais lu les biographies dans les mémoires de notre famille, entendu les contes par les tableaux de ma maison. Je jetais un œil à celles de mes grand-parents que je n'avais jamais connus. Puis celles de mes parents. Celle de ma mère était plus vieille que celle de mon père.

Après la guerre, le Magenmagot avait décidé de ne pas me punir pour les infamies de ma famille parce que je m'étais battu. Ils avaient voulu me récompenser mais je n'ai rien voulu. Je voulais seulement avoir le droit d'enterrer mon père dans la dignité. Ils me l'ont accordé. Ce fut seul que j'enterrai mon père. C'était bien la dernière chose que j'avais pu faire pour lui.

Draco m'avait rejoint un peu plus tard, comme je le lui avais demandé. Avec son nouveau-né. Un enfant si petit, si fragile dans un monde si dur. Je m'étais refusé à aimer cet enfant, parce que je n'en avais pas le droit, il était à Draco. Il ne serait plus seul, pas comme moi. Puis, il me proposa d'être son parrain. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai pleuré face à quelqu'un.

Maintenant, je suis adulte, mais je suis toujours un enfant. Je posai les fleurs sur les tombes. Et regardai le nom de mon père inscrit sur la pierre. Étrangement, comme toujours, je me fis la réflexion que c'était aussi mon prénom. Des fois j'avais l'impression d'être en face de ma tombe. Je m'agenouillai face à mon père. Et je me rendis compte que j'étais vraiment seul. Un peu trop même. Mais Fred...

– Père, je me demande ce que vous auriez pensé de cette situation. Auriez-vous été déçu ? Effrayé ? En colère ? Ou heureux pour moi ? Enfin, heureux de quoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais comme vous. Je suis différent, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui, tu es différent...

Je ne me retournai pas.

– Pourquoi es-tu là, Fred ?

– J'ai pensé que tu viendrais ici. C'est le jour de la mort de ton père. Je voulais être avec toi. Personne ne devrait être seul un jour comme celui-ci.

Il s'approcha de moi et s'assit aussi tout en posant des fleurs sur la tombe de mon père. Des orchidées. J'appréciai le geste. Il resta silencieux à mes côtés. Je devais lui parler, le faire arrêter d'espérer. Lui montrer que je ne suis pas celui qu'il lui faut.

– Fred, je te présente ma mère aussi.

– Bonjour madame. Tu ne parles pas beaucoup d'elle.

– Elle est morte quand j'étais jeune. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs d'elle et pourtant ce n'est qu'après sa mort que sa présence s'est faite pesante. Mon père l'aimait à la folie. Il en était si amoureux que même enfant je le sentais. Je voulais la même chose. Mais elle est morte et ce jour-là, elle a tué mon père.

– Tu as peur que la même chose t'arrive ? Mais Théo, je ne mourrai pas.

– Si, un jour.

– Quand on sera très vieux. Et je te jure de mourir après toi pour que tu ne sois pas seul.

– Il n'a plus jamais souri, à peine parlé. La maison était sombre et silencieuse, comme si personne n'y habitait. Mon père était un fantôme. Et moi j'étais seul. Ma mère s'est donné la mort. Et même maintenant, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais je sais que s'il elle l'a fait, c'est qu'elle ne nous aimait pas ni mon père ni moi. Alors si la mère elle-même n'aime pas son enfant, comment un étranger peut-il le faire ?

– Je ne suis pas un étranger et je t'aime, et rien de ce que tu diras me fera changer d'avis.

– Fred, je ne peux pas. Pas toi. Ce n'est pas une question de peur, même si j'ai peur. Ni une question de mort. Je ne peux pas tomber amoureux de toi. C'est impossible. Pas toi. Si tu n'avais pas été toi, les choses auraient été différentes.

– Tu me hais à ce point ?

– Non... je ne te hais pas. Pour beaucoup de personne, mon père était un homme mauvais. Un Mangemort. Je sais qu'il a fait des choses horribles et je ne nie pas qu'il a dû faire beaucoup de mal. Mais c'est _mon père_. Il n'était pas parfait. Il était seulement éteint. Mais des fois, il venait dans ma chambre quand il faisait froid et vérifiait que ma fenêtre était bien fermée, ou m'apportait une autre couverture pour que je ne prenne pas froid. Quand j'étais malade, il passait sa nuit à me veiller, il mettait des compresses froides sur mon front. Quand je rentrais de Poudlard, il passait ses mains dans mes cheveux. Mon père a fait des choses horribles mais il reste mon père. Et malgré tout, je l'ai trahi. De la pire façon qu'il soit. Je me suis battu contre lui, contre son camp, j'ai précipité sa mort. Je voulais le sauver, je voulais qu'il vive avec moi. Mais j'n'ai pas réussi. Il ne m'a pas écouté et ton frère l'a tué.

– Je suis désolé.

– Je l'ai trahi... Ne serait-ce pas horrible de tomber amoureux du frère de son meurtrier ? Il n'y aurait pas pire trahison que de t'aimer ? Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas lui faire ça...

J'entendis Fred faire du bruit à côté de moi. Je me crispai, attendant sa réaction. Je sentis une main forte sous mon menton qui m'obligea à le regarder. Il embrassa doucement mes lèvres à plusieurs reprises. Doucement et tendrement. Je rougis face à l'attention.

– Tu me dis ça pour que je laisser tomber. Mais ça ne marche pas, Théo, je suis plus têtu que tu ne le penses. Je continuerai à me battre pour toi. Mais, Théo, même si les morts méritent notre respect, penses-tu que ton père ne voudrait pas te voir heureux ? Je suis désolé, Monsieur Nott, mais je vous aime et jamais je ne lâcherai.

Il se leva et je le regardai partir. Je pensais ce que je disais. Je le pensais vraiment. Mais par-dessus tout, je ne voulais pas être aussi éteint que mon père. Jamais...

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

Voilà, à la prochaine! ^^


	35. Chapter 35

**Titre : Ni personne d'autre**

**Disclamer : Rien à moi, tout à JKR**

**Paring : HP/DM**

**Rating : M**

**Note :** Bonjour tout le monde! J'espère que vous avez passer une bonne semaine? ^^ Au tout cas, un jour, je me suis connecter sur le site et j'ai vu un nombre incroyable, qui m'a fait bugué... Je ne pensais pas y arrivée et c'est grace à vous alors je vous remercie beaucoup ^^ Ah, et merci à Djianara qui a corrigé pour la première fois une de mes chapitres ^^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 35:

Je me disais que j'achèterais bien une nouvelle télé. La mienne est trop petite. Et puis elle prend beaucoup de place. Elle pourrait être un peu plus grande et plus neuve. Juste de ne pas voir les pixels de tous les personnage... J'étais en train de me faire cette réflexion alors que mes pâtes cuisaient pour le dîner. Théo était assis dans le canapé et regardait la télé en se rongeant les ongles. Depuis l'épisode du barbecue, il avait investit ma maison et y restait presque tous les jours. Ça me dérangeais pas spécialement d'avoir mon meilleur ami avec moi mais je trouvais ça un peu louche. J'avais dans l'esprit qu'un certain rouquin, bien décider à le séduire, devait le mettre dans cet état. Il devait sentir que son monde bien réglé était en train de changer.

-Je prendrais bien une autre télé... dis-je, à Théo qui me regarda.

-Pourquoi? Elle fonctionne très bien la tienne.

-Elle est vieille... Je suis allé me promener dans des magasins moldus pour voir un peu les nouveautés, je voulais prendre un micro-onde et j'ai vu des télés, très grandes et très fine. Et si tu avais vu la qualité de l'image...

Je quittais la cuisine pour aller avec lui.

-Ils appellent ça des « écrans plats », bon ce n'est pas très innovant comme nom mais la télé est très belle. Je me dis que ça serait mieux pour regarder nos films. Et puis Gaby serait fou, il pourra enfin regarder les pokémons en grand. Il ressentira bien l'intensité de l'attaque « tonnerre » de Pikachu!

Théo fit les gros yeux et me regarda comme si j'avais une deuxième tête qui venait de me pousser sur les épaules. Gabriel arriva à l'appelle de son estomac. Il se planta devant moi, les point sur les hanches, les lèvres pincées et un petit air contrarié.

-Tu as tout faux papa! C'est pas l'attaque « tonnerre » la meilleure c'est « fatal'foudre »! Tu es vraiment pas doué.

Et il repartit comme si de rien n'était vers sa chambre, s'étant rendu compte que le repas n'était pas près et que je n'étais pas un expert en Pokémon.

-C'est qui « fatal'foudre »? me demanda Théo, franchement perdu.

-Demande à Gaby, je suis assez honteux de connaître assez les Pokémons pour me rendre compte que je m'étais en effet trompé... C'est horrible de vivre un gosse, tu es obligé de connaître leur truc... C'est comme si je me gossifiais!

-Hum... tu as un grain en moins... que Merlin me préserve de me reproduire!

-En même temps, il te sera un peu compliquer de donner de ton ADN à ton enfant avec Fred...

-Ne. Me. Parle. Pas. De. Lui... fit Théo, crispé.

-Pourquoi? Il a fait quoi? Il t'a encore écrit une belle lettre où il vante tes atouts?

-Arrête de me parler de cette lettre, je n'aurais jamais dû te la montrer! Et non, Fred n'a plus fait quelque chose d'aussi gênant...

Je regardais Théo rougir avec beaucoup de attention. Il était adorable ainsi. Et c'était la même réaction à chaque fois qu'on discutait de Fred, ou qu'on évoquait Fred ou même dès qu'on apercevait Fred. Et de toute façon, moi j'étais du côté de mon rouquin préféré pour l'aider à avoir le cœur de Théo.

-Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas une frénésie d'achat seulement parce que nous sommes le trois juin et que tu vas avoir vingt-trois ans dans deux jours?

Je sais qu'il est ridicule de se sentir ainsi quand on est aussi jeune. Mais je suis déprimé de vieillir. Gabriel, lui, n'a pas eu de problème de ce genre le premier juin. On avait fait une petite fête avec tout ces copains d'école, même le petit Maximilien, que Gaby n'avait pas voulu inviter. Pour ne pas faire de la peine à ce petit garçon, c'est moi qui ai demandé à sa mère s'il voulait bien venir. Mais finalement, toute cette bande de gosse s'est bien amusée.

Harry n'avait pas pu être présent étant donné que ce jour était aussi la fête de la fin de la guerre et qu'il était obligé d'être avec le premier ministre. Il m'a expliqué que c'est cet homme qui peut faire annuler son mariage et que pour ce faire, il est obligé de se montrer avec lui en public. Harry, qui déteste faire ça, ne doit pas être spécialement heureux de sacrifier l'anniversaire de son fils pour ce vieux ronflon... Mais il était venu le lendemain et avait profité de son fils toute la journée. Il l'avait couvert de cadeaux et bien sûr, avait amené le petit Teddy avec lui.

Mais fêter une année qui passe quand on a six ans c'est trop cool... mais à vingt-trois ans... Théo se moque de moi parce que lui ça fait deux mois qu'il a cet âge et qu'il accepte parfaitement de vieillir mais pas moi. Je n'aime pas cette partie de l'année. Déjà, parce que ma mère est morte il y une semaine, l'anniversaire de Gabriel me rappelle ce jour où j'ai pas mal souffert et puis j'augmente d'une année. Et une année sans Harry...

-Même pas, je me contre fiche d'avoir une année de plus. Je suis encore très jeune!

-Oui, je sais, je te rappelle qu'on a le même age. Mais dans ta tête, tu es tellement plus vieux que moi. Enfin, tu fais vieux...

-C'est parce que j'ai un gosse? Les gosses ça fait vieux. Surtout quand ton gosse a six ans... Mais tu te rend compte? Quand il aura onze ans, je n'aurai que vingt-huit ans... Et j'aurai un gosse de onze ans, un gosse à Poudlard!

-C'est ça qui te déprime? La faible différence d'âge entre ton fils et toi ? Certains diraient qu'il est bien de faire ses enfants tôt.

-Mais euuh... En principe à vingt-huit ans, on se pose, on se marie, on a peut-être un bébé de deux ans... pas un de onze ans. De toute façon, on est bientôt le cinq juin et je déprime...

-Je le savais.

-Je veux du chocolat...

-Je vais aller en acheter... Mais en attendant, tu me fais des pâtes à la bolognaise!

-Mais je croyais qu'on mangeait des pâtes au pesto?

-Je préfère bolo... Et puis, je vais t'acheter une antidépresseur alors obéis...

Donc finalement, on mangea des pâtes à la bolognaise. Après avoir coucher le gamin, on dévora des tonnes de chocolat en buvant du Coca-cola. Puis on partit se coucher. Théo avait une chambre pour lui dans la maison. Je montai dans la mienne. Il faisait une chaleur étouffante dans les combles. Heureusement que je connaissais des sorts pour refroidir l'atmosphère. Je me déshabillais pour aller prendre une douche. Une fois propre, je mis mon bas de pyjama et me brossa les dents. Je regardais la cicatrice sur mon ventre, très fine et à peine visible datant de la naissance de Gabriel. Je me mis à me dandiner sur la musique de ma radio que j'avais installé dans le coin salle de bain de ma chambre.

J'entendis un « toc toc » sur une fenêtre. Je me rinçais rapidement la bouche et partis ouvrir. Une chouette blanche entra. Edwige, la chouette de Harry. Je pris la lettre que me montra dignement la bête, elle resta stoïque, et je compris qu'elle attendait une réponse. Je lus le message:

« Cher Draco, excuse-moi de t'envoyer un message aussi tard, je sais que c'est malpoli mais c'était urgent. Surtout ne prévois rien demain, et si c'est le cas annule parce que j'ai une surprise pour toi. Une très importante surprise. Tu ne le regrettera pas. Réponds moi rapidement. Harry. »

Harry avait toujours eu ce côté très cavalier. C'était charmant dans son genre. Je n'avais certes rien prévu de toute façon mais était-il obliger de le faire remarquer? J'écrivis un « ok » à la fois simple et froid pour l'embêter un peu. Je le donnais à la chouette qui partit, j'entendis l'exclamation de mon fils derrière moi. Je me retournai pour voir mon gamin avec son doudou serrer contre son cœur, la bouche ouverte. Il s'approcha et regarda par le vélux où on ne voyait plus qu'un point à la place du rapace.

-Oh... c'était un zozio! dit mon fils, l'air bienheureux.

-C'était un rapace pas un « zozio », et puis qui t'as appris ce nom?

-C'est tonton, il voulait pas que je dise « piaf » comme toi! Il est venu pour quoi le zozio?

-Pour m'apporter un message de ton père.

-Papa? Il veut quoi?

-Venir nous voir demain, il a un cadeau pour moi.

-C'est parce que tu es vieux maintenant?

-Je ne suis pas vieux! N'écoutes pas ce que te dis ton oncle!

-Bah... c'est bien ce que tu as dis! C'est toi qui l'a dis à tonton, tu as dis que tu étais vieux et que tu déprimais parce que tu étais vieux et que tu te sens encore plus vieux parce que maintenant j'ai six ans!

S'il pouvait arrêter _deux secondes_ de dire le mot « vieux » je lui en serais reconnaissant!

-En fait, je suis né avant toi! s'exclama Gabriel.

-Bien sur que non! J'ai dix-sept ans de plus que toi... Au fait, pourquoi es-tu là, jeune homme? Tu ne devrais pas être au lit?

-Ah oui!

Mon fils à une capacité de concentration assez limitée... je le plains à l'école...

-Je suis venu dormir avec toi. Il y a encore le monstre sous mon lit qui veut me manger les bras s'ils sortent de mon lit. Et puis, monsieur Ronron veut dormir avec papa et comme je peux pas dormir sans monsieur Ronron, bas je viens avec lui. Juste pour le soutenir...

Il partit vers mon lit et posa son chat en peluche qui portait une robe rouge un peu miteuse. Oui monsieur Ronron porte des robes, mon fils a comme peluche un chat travelo et j'espère que cela n'influencera pas sa vie futur! Il monta dans mon lit et installa confortablement son doudou, la tête sur un coussin et une couverture sur lui avant de poser sa tête sur son ventre. Il mit son pouce dans la bouche, tout en se caressant le nez avec son index. Et il attendit que je vienne me couche à mon tour.

Je secouais la tête face à l'évidente mauvaise foi de mon fils et de sa bouille. Je partis me coucher avec lui, le regardant s'endormir avec un sourire que je savais niais. Je passais la main dans ses fins cheveux blonds et finis aussi par m'endormir avec en fond les bruit de succion de mon fils sur son pouce.

oO-Oo

Harry arriva le lendemain matin, vers onze heure. Il faisait très beau dehors. Le soleil tapait fort pour ce mois de Juin. Il était habillé simplement d'un jean et d'un T-shirt rouge. Depuis qu'il avait quitté sa femme, il avait perdu l'habitude de se coiffer et ses cheveux noir et épais redevenaient aussi indisciplinés que dans mes souvenirs. Le faisait-il exprès? Il savait que je préférais qu'il soit naturel avec moi. Quand j'ouvris la porte pour l'accueillir, il me sourit ce qui eût le don de me faire agréablement frissonner. Je me décalais pour le laisser entrer dans mon salon.

Gabriel descendit les escaliers pour lui sauter dans les bras comme il se devait de le faire. Harry, qui avait pris le plis avec cette habitude de notre fils, l'attrapa et le souleva au-dessus de sa tête comme si Gaby ne pesait rien. J'y pensais gravement, moi qui n'arrivais même pas à ouvrir une boite de cornichon... Il posa le gamin et se retourna vers moi qui les regardais les bras croisés.

-J'espère ne pas être arrivé trop tôt.

-Bah tu ne m'avais pas dis à quelle heure tu venais. Donc j'espère en effet que tu n'es pas arrivé trop tôt. Tu n'as pas mangé j'imagine? Je vais commencer à préparer le repas, tu manges avec nous.

-Oh si tu veux...

-Je ne te posais pas la question! Mais on mange les restes d'hier, j'en ai beaucoup trop fait. Gabriel, tu vas réveiller ton oncle, il va être grognon s'il continu à dormir.

Gabriel partit précipitamment dans les escaliers pour aller réveiller son oncle, qui était absolument marrant quand il était réveillé en sursaut ce qui risque d'être le cas avec le petit. Je partis vers ma cuisine pour ouvrir mon frigo où j'avais placé le repas d'hier. Il en restait vraiment beaucoup. Même si Théo et moi avions manger comme des porcs, j'avais manifestement vu trop grand. Harry s'approcha de moi, j'entendis ses bruits de pas derrière moi.

-Tu veux de l'aide?

-Oui, tu peux mettre la table si tu veux m'aider. Les assiettes sont dans ce placard, les verres dans celui d'à côté et les couverts dans le tiroir.

Il opina et se mit au travail. On entendit des cris dans l'étage, ceux aigüe de Gaby et ceux grognon et endormi de Théo. Harry et moi échangeâmes un regard complice et on ricana d'une même voix. Il finit de mettre la table alors que je mettais les pâtes dans le micro-onde. Je voulus me diriger de nouveau vers mon frigo pour prendre de la boisson quand Harry me retint par le bras. Je me retournai pour le regarder, un peu étonné qu'il fasse ça. Il ne s'approcha pas de moi, il se contenta de tenir ma main.

-Tu es très beau habillé ainsi, me dit-il en regardant mes vêtements.

Je n'avais pourtant pas mis des vêtements bien sophistiqués. Une simple jean noir et une chemise bleue à manche courte parce qu'il faisait très chaud. Mais sous son regard, je me sentis vraiment beau, ce qui n'arrangeait pas mon coté narcissique. Il me fit tourner sur moi-même pour me voir sur toutes les coutures et réitéra son affirmation.

-Oh, c'est juste que comme je ne savais pas où tu nous amenais, je me suis dit que c'était le mieux.

-C'est parfait.

-Et où tu nous emmènes?

-Surprise!

-Nooooon, tonton il ne faut pas! Poses-moi! S'écria Gabriel.

Théo l'avait jeter sur son épaule et descendait les escaliers. Il s'était habillé et coiffé. Il posa Gabriel sur la table et fit un signe de tête à Harry pour le saluer. Harry était un peu crispé, de par sa filiation Gryffondorienne, il était naturellement du coté de son meilleur ami. Et moi, même si j'appréciais le grand roux, avait décidé de vouer ma vie à mon Théo. Métaphoriquement parlant. Je ne vais quand même pas vouer ma vie à ce spécimen...

-Tu ne manges pas avec nous? Demandais-je à mon ami.

-Non, non j'ai rendez-vous...

-Avec Fred?

J'eus ma réponse quand il se mit à rougir comme une midinette. Je n'avais jamais vu Théo ainsi, aussi expressif, lui qui généralement reste toujours de marbre. Il nia, bien entendu. Mais je connaissais déjà la réponse, Fred et moi avions une correspondance acharnée sur Théo, et il m'avait déjà dit qu'il comptait invité Théo à déjeuner et m'avait aussi dit que mon impassible ami avait accepté. Théo voulait donner une chance à Fred de le convaincre. Il ne l'avait pas dit ouvertement, mais je le connaissais et avais deviné. Je ne pensais pas être loin de la vérité. Il donna un rapide bisou sur le front de son neveu et partit précipitamment pour éviter toutes œillades ou commentaires déplaisants pour lui.

Après le repas, Harry, notre fils et moi sommes sortit de chez moi. Gabriel nous tendit ses deux mains et on marcha tranquillement, lui entre nous, nos bras formant un pont entre Harry et moi. C'était presque comme si, lui et moi nous étions main dans la main. Ou c'était moi qui devenait niais. Le choix n'est pas très compliqué. Nous sommes passer par le chemin magique caché entre deux maisons qui amenaient dans le monde magique rapidement. Harry agrandit nos robes d'été et nous nous habillâmes. Les rues n'étaient pas bien animé pour ce samedi. Les personnes devaient être encore en train de manger et les magasins étaient presque tous temporairement fermé pour la pause déjeuner.

Nous nous sommes rendus au Ministère. Je n'aimais toujours pas y aller et je ne comprenais pas comment Harry pouvait faire pour y aller tous les jours pour son boulot alors qu'il avait aussi énormément de mauvais souvenir dans cet immeuble. On ne passa même pas à l'accueil pour nous faire imprimer des badges, être avec le Héros National avait des avantages. On arriva dans sa section, il souhaita la bonne journée à ses collègues qui travaillaient le samedi et se dirigea vers une cheminée. Je remarquai qu'il n'y avait personne que je connaissais. Et c'était mieux ainsi, je voulais toujours voir le moins de monde possible.

Il jeta de la poudre dans le cheminée, chuchota la destination pour que je ne l'entende pas. Et heureusement que j'avais confiance en lui sinon j'aurais laissé ma nature de Serpentard reprendre le dessus et je me serais tiré en toute discrétion! Mais soyons fort et ayons confiance en ce brun ébouriffé. Il me fit signe de passer alors qu'il prenait Gabriel dans ses bras pour passer dans la cheminée. Je me souvenais qu'il n'avait jamais été très doué dans les transport sorcier et j'espérais qu'il s'était améliorer. Il tenait quand même mon gosse dans les bras... et mine de rien, j'y tiens au gamin...

Je passais donc le premier dans la cheminée. Je débarquais élégamment dans une pièce sobre et propre. C'était un bureau et il n'y avait personne. Je regardais autour de moi pour trouver un indice mais ne vis qu'un très beau et grand jardin par la fenêtre. Je notais aussi qu'il faisait beau ici aussi et j'en conclu qu'on ne devait pas être trop loin de Londres. Je m'écartais et me pris un grand nuage de fumée noirâtre quand Harry arriva par la cheminée. Gabriel, noir de suie, essayait de rire et de tousser en même temps. Harry était simplement blasé.

Je cachais mon gloussement sous ma main mais Harry n'était pas dupe. Il me regardait, avec des yeux de chiens battus et je me résolvais à utiliser ma baguette pour nettoyer nous et cette pièce. Harry posa ensuite Gabriel qui n'avait pas encore finis de tousser. Celui-ci, prudent, s'approcha de moi pour que je le protège et Harry leva les yeux au ciel, encore plus blasé. Il nous fit signe de le suivre.

Je reconnus cet endroit. Pas que j'y sois déjà allé mais il y avait des lieux qu'on reconnaissait car ils étaient tous identiques. Nous étions dans un hôpital. Harry, après que je lui demandais ce que nous faisions dans un hôpital, me répondit que c'était pas un hôpital mais une maison de repos. Les sorciers très gravement malades ou blessés allaient dans ce lieu pour se remettre sans occuper inutilement les lits de St Mangouste. Mais pourquoi Harry m'amenait ici? Je n'étais pas malade, merci pour moi. Ni Gabriel, merci pour lui. Mais peut-être Harry? Tans pis pour lui.

J'eus un doute quand il nous fit monter des étages pour arriver au dernier et que je vis des Aurors. Enfin deux Aurors, très jeunes, surement des stagiaires ou de jeunes diplômés. Il saluèrent un peu gauchement Harry qui eut un petit sourire crispé comme à chaque fois qu'on lui faisait comprendre sa différence. Un des Auror ouvrit une porte et nous entrâmes. Nous étions dans une anti-chambre, il y avait une unique porte devant moi. Harry se retourna et attendit que la porte soit bien fermée derrière moi. Dans l'anti-chambre, il n'y avait rien sauf des sièges.

-Voilà ma surprise est là, derrière cette porte. Je vais t'ouvrir et j'espère vraiment que cela te plaira. Je sais, parce que j'aimerais avoir cette chance, que tu ne sera pas déçu. Et puis je te connais, tu es quelqu'un de profondément gentil, malgré tes apparences de brute sans cœur.

-Tu me fais peur...

Harry me sourit et partit vers la porte. Gabriel tira sur mon bras pour que nous allions à sa suite. Après un moment d'hésitation, n'aimant pas les surprises, je partis à sa suite. Il sortit sa baguette et incanta un sort pour ouvrir la porte. Il ouvra la porte et resta à son entrée, me disant d'un regard d'approcher. Je passais à coté de lui pour jeter un regard dans la pièce.

C'était une chambre. Avec un lit. Et dans ce lit, il y avait un homme. Le teint cireux et maladif, des cernes noir sous des yeux fatigués et enfoncés dans leurs orbites. Une bouche aux lèvres fines, pincée dans l'appréhension sur un visage aux joues creusées, de fins cheveux blancs, fillasses et courts, sur son crâne, aux yeux bleu qui me fixaient avec attente. L'homme se tenait droit et fier dans son lit, bien que son état était des plus déplorable.

-Père?

Mon père se redressa et se gratta la gorge avant d'opiner de la tête, peu sur de sa voix selon mon avis. Il baissa les yeux et détourna son visage vers la fenêtre de sa chambre, où le beau Soleil de printemps brillait. Je me mordis les lèvres, ne sachant que faire puis je sentis une douce pression dans mon dos. Harry venait d'y poser sa main et m'encourageait à y aller. Je lâchai la main de Gabriel et m'approchai du lit.

Mon père me regarda approcher et m'asseoir sur son lit, avec réserve. La dernière fois que j'avais vu mon père, celui-ci ne se souvenait plus de mon visage, dans le mouroir qui servait d'infirmerie à Azkaban. Il se gratta encore la gorge, avant de porter sa main osseuse à sa bouche pour tousser grassement. Il était malade, et cela se sentait. Il reposa doucement ses mains sur son ventre, attendant de moi un geste d'encouragement.

Mais je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'étais perdu. Cet homme était mon père. Mais il était aussi l'homme qui m'avait fait énormément souffrir. Je me souvenais encore de son visage au-dessus du mien alors qu'il serrait ses mains autour de mon cou. Je me souviens de son mépris quand il me regardait quand il a su que j'étais un Sibyllin. Mais l'ombre en face de moi était ce qui se rapprochait plus de l'homme que j'avais tendrement aimé enfant.

Je tendis ma main vers lui. Il sursauta et en trembla. Cela me fit hésiter avant que je vois dans son regard qu'il le souhaitait, alors je posai ma main sur les siennes si froides. Sa peau, autrefois douce et dure, était rêche et fragile. Nous sommes rester ainsi sans bouger, sans nous quitter des yeux. Que pensait-il de moi maintenant? Voyait-il l'enfant qui l'avait trahi? Ou le petit enfant que j'étais et qu'il aimait? Il posa sa main libre sur la mienne, tendrement, comme jamais cet homme ne l'avait été.

-Je doutais que tu viennes... me murmura-t-il.

-Il ne m'a rien dit. Mais je serai venu quand même.

Il ferma les yeux et quand il les rouvrit, je sentis qu'il y avait un vide dans ses yeux. Il m'avait déjà oublier? Comme dans l'infirmerie? Devrais-je de nouveau faire semblant de ne pas être son fils? Ne pourrais-je pas retrouver mon père? Juste un instant. Je suis comme Théo, malgré la peine et la douleur que nos pères nous on fait, nous on se souvient de l'amour qu'ils nous ont donné. On regarde nos visage dans un miroir et on vois celui de nos père par transparence. Comme un enfant de six ans, j'aurais toujours besoin de mon père, je ne me sens pas encore prêt à être totalement orphelin.

Mais mon père secoua la tête, me regarda dans les yeux et se souvint de moi, je le sentis car il me sourit. Il leva une main sur mon visage et toucha ma joue.

-Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois là, Draco, mon fils.

Je pinçais les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer. Pourquoi devrais-je pleurer face à mon père? C'est d'un ridicule, on ne pleure pas dans ma famille, on est fort et inébranlable! Foutu utérus! Ça faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas fait chier de la sorte! Il fallait que tu te ramènes alors que j'ai retrouvé mon père.

-Papa...

Je perdis la bataille contre mon utérus, me jetai dans les bras de mon père et me serra contre son corps maigre. Il me serra de toute la force de ses bras et me garda près de son cœur. Son odeur n'avait jamais changer. J'avais garder en mémoire l'odeur de sa peau. Celle que je recherchais quand je lui demandais un câlin, enfant. Il m'avait tellement manqué. Tans d'année sans lui, alors même qu'il était à coté de moi. Moi, la seule chose que je voulais, c'était les bras réconfortant de mon père. Car, même si la vie m'a fait grandir trop vite, j'ai toujours recherché les bras de mon père.

-Ne pleure pas, Draco. Je suis là.

Je mis un peu de temps avant de reprendre le contrôle de mon corps et de me détacher de mon père. A regret, et au sien me sembla-t-il. J'essuyai mes yeux. Peu désireux de me couvrir de ridicule encore une fois. Mais c'était comme si le passé venait de disparaître, je n'avais plus ni rancœur ni colère pour mon père, j'étais enfin redevenu neutre. Le traumatisme du rejet de mon père, qui me donnait souvent peur que Gabriel fasse de même, était amoindri. Car j'étais l'enfant et j'avais réussis à pardonner à mon père, alors si un jour cela arrive avec mon fils, lui aussi pourra me pardonner.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de Gabriel. Celui-ci était à coté de son père, toujours sur le pas de la porte, il avait les yeux grands ouverts et son regard passait de moi à mon père sans comprendre pourquoi son père pleurait. Je lui fis signe de me rejoindre. Ce ne fut que sous l'impulsion de Harry qu'il se décida à marcher. Il était aussi indécis que moi.

Lucius Malfoy regarda avec beaucoup de révérence approcher le petit garçon. Il regarda ses cheveux blonds sur son crâne et ses grands yeux verts. Je savais qu'il avait déjà depuis longtemps fait la relation avec Harry. Je vis le visage de mon père se détendre et s'attendrir quand Gabriel monta sur mes genoux avec mon aide. Mon fils et son vrai grand-père se regardèrent un instant en silence, le temps d'imprimer le visage de l'autre dans leurs esprits. Gabriel fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant.

-Papi Lucius? demanda-t-il, impressionné.

-Oui, c'est moi.

Gabriel lui donna son beau sourire avant de tendre ses bras pour aller dans les siens. Alors que mon père esquissait un geste pour prendre l'enfant, Gabriel se jeta de lui-même contre le torse de son grand-père. Il le connaissait, je lui avais déjà parler de lui, mais pour Gabriel, cet homme restait un être abstrait qui n'avait pas de visage. Tout comme sa grand-mère. Ils n'avaient jamais été que des noms, et ma mère restera ainsi dans son esprit mais son grand-père avait enfin un visage et une voix. Mon père serra l'enfant contre lui, respirant son odeur. Et il me regarda par-dessus la tête de son petit-fils qui avait entourer de ses bras son cou. Je sentis sa reconnaissance. Et sa fierté d'avoir un petit-fils comme celui-ci.

-Je t'ai aussi beaucoup attendu, petit Gabriel.

-J'ai toujours voulus te voir, papi Lucius! Tu es le papa de mon papa!

J'entendis la porte de la chambre se fermer et je remarquai que Harry était partit. Nous laissant seul, en famille. Gabriel quitta le cou de mon père et s'installa sur ses jambes avant de lui poser une multitude de questions et remarques: « Comment était papa petit? », « Il était vraiment aussi petit que moi? », « On est tous blonds! C'est parce qu'on est tous de la même famille? », « Ah tous les blonds ne sont pas mes frères? », « Tu es sûr? », « Oui, oui papa Harry est mon papa! », « En plus, c'est un héros alors... », « Et toi tu étais un héros? », « Ne soit pas triste, je retire ma question! », « Je vais te faire un dessin! ».

Gabriel quitta le lit pour s'asseoir par terre et dessiner sur une feuille que j'avais invoqué avec ma baguette. Il n'avait pas ses super crayons de couleurs mais se contentait d'un stylo quatre couleurs que j'avais pris avec moi. Il dessina furieusement sur le sol, sur cette pauvre feuille qui n'avait rien demander à personne.

-Désolé, il pose beaucoup de question, il est trop bavard.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je n'assume pas mes mauvais choix et je veux tellement qu'il garde une bonne image de moi. C'est très égoïste, je sais, il saura bien assez tôt mon rôle dans la guerre.

-Ce sera quand il sera grand, il comprendra. Là, il est petit. Je préfère qu'il te voit comme son grand-père, qu'il n'a jamais connu, dis-je, puis après un moment de silence, entre-coupé des griffonnages de Gabriel, je rajoutais. Tu sais... je lui ai beaucoup parler de toi et de maman. Il vous connait beaucoup.

-J'aurais penser le contraire, vu le mal que je vous ais fait subir à toi, ta mère et, par conséquence, à cet enfant.

-Tu restes mon père. La fidélité familiale est dans mes gènes, je ne peux m'en défaire.

-Merci. Il est magnifique. Tu as fait un très bel héritier.

-Il me semblait que c'était un peu ma fonction. Mais, bon tu sais qui est son second père, alors ça doit gâcher un peu le résultat final.

-Je ne pense pas, cela le rend encore plus précieux. Peut-être que cela le sauvera en grandissant pour supporter le poids d'un nom aussi difficile que le nôtre.

-Je suis partis vivre dans le monde Moldu pour l'élever. En faisant cela, j'ai par inadvertance fais un grand pas vers le pardon de la population. Je ne sais pas si ça sera suffisant, mais j'avais réussis à nous faire oublier. Enfin, c'était avant que Harry ne me retrouve.

-Pourrais-tu me raconter ta vie? Ce que j'ai manqué? Ce que j'ai provoqué?

Alors je racontai à mon père, mon fils toujours par terre qui écoutait attentivement tout en faisant semblant de continuer à dessiner.

oO-Oo

Je ressortis de la chambre de mon père pour aller dans l'anti-chambre. Harry était là, les yeux fermés, assis sur un siège, écoutant de la musique grâce à un I-Pod. Il secouait la tête en rythme de sa musique. J'avais passer deux heures avec mon père, parlant de mon passé avec lui, et écoutant son récit sur Azkaban. Après que Gabriel en eut marre de dessiner sur le sol, il remonta dans le lit de son grand-père et réclama une histoire de lui. Mon père avait des livres qu'il avait dû emporter avec lui de la prison et lisait tranquillement une histoire sur Poudlard, une histoire romancée.

Je voulais leur laisser un peu de temps l'un pour l'autre. Et je n'oubliais pas l'homme qui avait permit à tout cela de se faire. Harry ouvrit les yeux et sursauta en me voyant. Il retira ses écouteur et éteignit son appareil. Il le posa sur le siège d'à-côté et se leva, un peu gauche. Il semblait attendre de moi une réaction face à son cadeau. Mais, je ne voulais pas bouger, je ne savais pas encore quoi faire. Finalement, il prit la parole.

-Je voulais le faire pour toi. J'ai demander une autre faveur au Premier Ministre. Il va certes me trainer de diner mondain en diner mondain mais je m'en fiche. Cette peine n'est pas bien grande si j'ai réussis à te rendre heureux.

Ô diable les conséquences!

Je m'approchai de lui vivement, le visage fermé et déterminé. Il recula un peu, blessé par mon attitude. Sans plus réfléchir à mes gestes, ni à ce que cela allait engendrer, je l'empoignai par le col de son T-shirt et ramenai violemment ses lèvres sur les miennes. Nos dents s'entre-choquèrent sur le coup mais rien ne me fis lâcher cette bouche que j'avais tant de fois désiré. Harry posa ses mains sur mes hanches, il fit un mouvement -infime- pour me dégager puis, perdant contre sa volonté, me colla à lui.

Je lâchai le col pour enrouler mes bras autour de son cou, fourrant mes mains dans ses cheveux pour conserver son visage près du mien. Et Harry me répondait, furieusement, comme si nos vies dépendaient de notre baiser, de nos mains l'un sur l'autre, de nos corps jamais assez près. On se sépara une demie seconde, le temps de reprendre notre souffle, n'acceptant pas plus de temps sans s'embrasser.

Harry me souleva un peu pour me faire bouger, il me plaqua magistralement contre un mur. Ses mains passèrent sous ma chemise et caressèrent mon dos, puis descendirent sur mes fesses sur lesquelles il appuya pour me rapprocher de son intimité. Je sentis distinctement son érection sur mon aine, et cela me fit frissonner, car c'était Harry. Et cet homme, je l'aimais autant que je le désirais.

Il se détacha à regret de mes lèvres pour aller dans mon cou qu'il marqua comme le sien. Je penchai ma tête le plus possible pour le laisser m'explorer, m'embrasser, me mordre. Je voulais qu'il me fasse sien comme il était déjà mien. Il remonta jusqu'à mon oreille dont il mordilla le lobe, me faisant pousser mon premier gémissement. M'entendre gémir ainsi le fit se crispé contre moi. Il me porta, me décollant de mon mur pour me forcer à m'allonger par terre.

Je lui obéis, plus que consentant. Il se laissa glisser contre moi, entre mes jambes écartées pour lui. Il posa ses avant-bras autour de mon visage, me gardant prisonnier de lui et reprit mes lèvres. Il m'embrassa et ondula contre moi. La friction de nos vêtements l'un contre l'autre m'envoyait des décharges de plaisir que je n'avais plus connu depuis six ans. Toutes ses sensations que je redécouvraient me firent perdre la tête, je lui repris le col dans mes poings pour le coller à moi et fis mon possible pour augmenter le plus possible nos frictions.

J'en voulais tellement plus. Je suffoquais dans mes vêtements, comme s'ils me brûlaient la peau. Je voulais les retirer, me mettre nu et sentir son regard, ses mains et ses lèvres sur moi. Je me sentais comme un adolescent, idiot et amoureux. Je sentis les mains de Harry qui essayaient vainement de déboutonner ma chemise. Mais mes mouvements pour nous frotter toujours plus (je trouve qu'elle sonne mieux tournée comme ça tu en pense quoi?) l'empêchaient de le faire, je m'en rendais même plus compte.

Il grogna et se redressa. Oh pas bien longtemps, mais suffisamment pour me faire gémir de mécontentement. Je voulus le le forcer à se recoucher sur moi quand il empoigna mes mains pour les plaquer au-dessus de ma tête. Ses mains étaient si grandes et mes poignets si fins. Il les tint d'une main pour que l'autre puisse déboutonner ma chemise, sans être dérangé. Je le laissai faire, incapable de bouger, aimant plus que de raison être à ce point dominé par lui. Il ouvrit enfin ma chemise et lâcha enfin mes bras. Il posa ses lèvres sur mon torse et m'embrassa tendrement. Il descendit le long de mon ventre, doucement pour me faire languir, moi qui attendais plus que tout ses attouchements.

-Bah, vous faites quoi?

Harry se redressa avant que l'information ne me monte au cerveau. Je restai un moment inerte sur le sol, mon beau brun entre mes cuisses qui regardait vers la porte. Je mis un peu de temps à me rendre compte que j'étais à moitié nu, complètement excité, les bras en croix et en face de mon fils de six ans. Harry hésita franchement à se relever. Il était, comme moi, dans un état très précaire... Il me jeta un regard pour que je l'aide, mais j'avais un mal fou à aligner deux pensées cohérentes.

-Euh... on joue... répondit Harry, d'une voix grave.

-Vous jouez à quoi? reprit Gabriel, un peu désireux de savoir pourquoi ses parents se roulaient par terre.

-A la bagarre, répondis-je ayant retrouver mes facultés cognitives.

-Ah, ça c'est pas un jeu drôle. Je retourne voir papi!

Tu ne pouvais tout simplement ne pas venir si c'était pour aussi peu? Non, non! Mon fils est un message de Merlin, de Morgane, de Serpentard lui-même pour m'arrêter avant de faire une grossière erreur. Je suis sensé attendre que cet homme, magnifique et sensuel, soit divorcé avant de forniquer de nouveau avec lui. Je devais même le faire languir, le faire souffrir. Juste pour lui monter qui a le pouvoir, de partir sur de bonnes bases en somme. Et peut-être même, être le dominant plus souvent. Je fais drôlement crédible comme ça.

-Je vais me lever... fit Harry après un moment de silence.

-Ça serait bien... Même très bien...

J'avais la voix un peu enroué, je n'osais pas le regarder après un laisser-aller comme le mien. Je voulais trouver un sort pour m'enterrer profondément dans le sol ou l'inventer si une telle formule n'existait pas. Il se releva et me tendit la main pour m'aider à faire de même. J'imagine que je ne devais pas être en position de faire le fier. Je pris donc sa main, si gentiment tendu pour qu'il m'aide à me relever. Une fois debout, peu désireux de rester trop près de lui, je me retournai pour me rhabiller dignement. Je sentis son regard dans mon dos.

D'ailleurs s'il pouvait arrêter. Je crois qu'il n'a pas pigé que notre fils nous a vu en train... en train de... Bordel, Merlin, j'ai trop envie! Je serais presque prêt à jeter à la poubelle mes principes et cocufier la Weaslette en toute impunité! Je veux cocufier... Je jetai discrètement un regard sur mon entre-jambe et remarquai que mon « état » était dans un meilleur état, justement. Je remis calmement ma chemise en place et, comme si de rien n'était, me retourna vers Harry qui s'était assis et regardait le sol, où nous étions il y a à peine quelques minutes, avec regret.

-C'est plutôt une bonne chose. Tu t'en serais voulu après et, pour évacuer ta honte, tu me l'aurais jeté au visage, fit tranquillement Harry, avec un mélange de raison et de bouderie.

-Tu me connais bien mal... Je suis très adulte, et puis c'est moi qui est commencé.

-Oui, je sais. Mais tu trouvera toujours une raison pour décharger ta faute sur les autres... continua-t-il, avec cette même voix.

-Me fais pas une déprime quand même! Je te dis que c'est de ma faute, je ne t'en veux pas!

-Moi je m'en veux! Alors si tu pouvais être un peu conciliant et m'en vouloir! s'exclama-t-il, me surprenant.

-S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir. Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré qui a profité de ma faiblesse pour essayer de me baiser à même le sol!

-C'est ce que je pense aussi... Merci.

-Tu n'as même pas penser une seule seconde au fait que tu es marié et que nous ne sommes pas en couple toi et moi.

-C'est bon, Draco.

-Ni même au fait qu'il y a beaucoup de trop de zones flous entre nous. Comment tu as pu te laisser aller de cette façon, tu n'as aucune estime pour moi!

-Draco... tu en fais trop là...

-Ah? Non mais tu es lourd, un coup il faut que je t'accuse et de l'autre il ne le faut pas? Décide-toi, bordel! Et dire que je commençais à me convaincre moi-même que tout était de ta faute!

Je partis m'asseoir à côté de lui en croisant les bras et en boudant. Il resta un moment silencieux avant d'éclater de rire. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil en coin et sourit de sa réaction. Je ne voulais pas d'un malaise comme ça entre nous. Ce que nous avons faillit faire me donne une vague idée de comment ça sera une fois qu'il sera libre comme l'air. Et cette fois-ci, je me tiendrais à mon plan. Je ne suis pas un mec facile, ni un briseur de ménage. Il y aura un temps de « deuil » où il n'y aura qu'une fréquentation. Pas de sexe. Surtout pas de sexe.

Merlin, mais quand y'en aura...

-Draco, tu baves...

Je m'essuyai rapidement la bouche en rougissant magistralement. Harry avait ce petit sourire en coin qui me faisait fondre et ce regard tendre qui me rendait amoureux. On se regarda puis, un peu gêné, on détourna le regard.

-Désolé... je sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je n'aurais jamais dû te sauter dessus, repris-je. Je ne comprend pas, je sortais seulement te dire merci. J'ai pensé à tout le bien que tu fais autour de moi. Je ne peux pas imaginer les efforts que tu as dû faire pour ne serais-ce que penser aider mon père. Je sais les griefs que vous avez tous les deux, je sais ce qu'il a fait contre toi.

-Je l'ai fait pour Gabriel et toi. Pas pour lui. Bien que je pense que cette prison est bien trop inhumaine pour exister, il n'y a pas de crime assez grand pour y être enfermer à vie. Au moins, il aura une fin honorable.

-Oui...

-Tu as compris qu'il était condamné?

-Oui oui, j'ai deviné. Mais tu sais, Harry, même a mon âge, je me sens pas près à devenir orphelin. Je savais que je le deviendrais un jour ou l'autre et que... que je devrais l'enterrer. Mais ça me fendais vraiment le cœur de penser que je ne pourrais peut-être plus jamais le revoir avant ce jour. Alors même s'il ne lui reste pas longtemps à vivre, j'ai l'impression d'avoir retrouver le père que j'avais étant petit. Et c'est grâce à toi. J'ai sentis une telle bouffée d'amour pour toi que j'ai eus envie de t'embrasser.

-Tu peux le faire encore!

-Ah non, je crois que j'ai assez vu le sol pour aujourd'hui. Bon, je vais aller rejoindre mon père et Gabriel. Tu veux venir?

-Euh, non, je serais de trop je crois.

-Pas du tout, tu es le père de mon enfant et j'en ai pas du tout honte. Aller suis-moi.

Je lui tendis la main avec le sourire. Harry rougis et se leva en la prenant bien fermement dans la sienne. Non, je n'ai jamais eu honte de l'aimer, et jamais eu honte du beau cadeau qu'il m'avait donné en me faisant Gabriel. On les rejoignit, en oubliant de se lâcher la main. Je vis le regard de mon père sur elles, mais son petit sourire en coin me fit comprendre qu'il nous avait entendu. Je rougis et éclatai de rire sous le regard étonné de mon fils et de Harry.

Merlin, que la vie promet d'être belle, si j'ai l'approbation de mon père pour aimer mon beau brun.

* * *

_A suivre..._

* * *

A la prochaine! byebye! ^^


	36. Chapter 36

**Titre** : Ni personne d'autre

**Disclamer** : Rien à moi, tout à JKR

**Paring** : HP/DM

**Rating** : M

**Note** : Bonjour tout le monde! Vous avez passer une bonne semaine? Moi je me plain pas vu que je suis en vacance :p Je suis contente que vous aillez aimer mon précédent chapitre et j'espère que vous aimerez celui-la! Merci à Lyashura pour sa correction ^^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 36:

Bon, j'ai deux solutions. Deux petites solutions. Rien de bien extraordinaire. Soit, je feins l'ignorance, et je reste naturel. Soit, et c'est bien le plus dur, je fais taire ma fierté et je me jette sur lui. Donc, deux solutions. Les deux me tentent vraiment. D'un coté, j'ai ma furieuse libido qui a décidé de se réveiller en six ans, alors qu'elle m'avait bien laissée tranquille pendant un moment. Puis, de l'autre coté, il y a ce sexy brun qui me tend les bras.

La raison ou la libido. La fierté ou le sexe.

Je me frapperais bien la tête contre ma casserole moi. Jolie casserole. Elle est gentille et en plus pleine d'eau bouillante. Ça doit faire suffisamment mal pour me faire penser autre chose qu'avec mon bas ventre. Le deuxième cerveau d'un mec n'est pas à écouter.

On se demande pourquoi je me mets dans cet état ? Très simple, on est samedi et Gabriel va passer le week-end chez son père. Son père qui doit venir le chercher dans quelques minutes. Son père qui devra rester avec moi le temps que Gabriel revienne de chez son oncle. Merlin, que ce gosse est demandé. Mais je ne pouvais pas empêcher Théo de jouer avec Gabriel !* Après tout le gosse est son neveu. Mais maintenant ça me laissera seul avec le père en attendant qu'il me ramène mon fils.

Parce que le père est ultra sexy et que j'ai envi de me le taper. Et que le père m'a foutu par terre, il y a quelques jours, une semaine pour être précis, et que depuis je l'évite comme un malade. Un peu comme avant, quand je ne voulais pas le voir pour qu'il ne me parle pas et qu'il ne découvre pas qui est Gabriel pour lui. Je suis un peu dans cet état maintenant. Mais là, je n'ai pas le choix, je ne vais pas pouvoir l'éviter. Je vais devoir le voir et rester avec lui le temps que mon gamin revienne et l'emporte avec lui. Il faut emporter le brun. Il ne faut pas garder le brun. Car brun est égale à baiser brûlant. Et baiser brûlant est égale à sexe.

Et le sexe c'est bien, de ce que je me souviens. Mais le sexe, c'est mieux si les deux partenaires ne sont pas engagés autre part. Bon, j'ai failli me laisser faire, et perdre ma virginité... une seconde fois. Mais je ne recommence pas ! Bon ok, techniquement parlant, je n'aurais rien perdu une seconde fois, mais disons que depuis le temps je pense être re-virginisé.

Voilà, c'est décidé : je l'ignore. L'ignorance est la meilleure solution. Après tout, je ne suis pas du tout attiré par lui. J'ai réussi à vivre sans sexe et sans lui pendant un certain temps, je peux continuer. Et de toute façon, je n'ai jamais été en manque. Je le saurais si je l'étais... Je suis toujours au courant de tout ce qui se passe dans mon corps.

Je sortis un couteau et ma planche à découper. Je lavai mes courgettes dans mon lavabo. Je me préparai à les couper quand la sonnerie de l'entrée retentit. Mon cœur s'affola et mes mains devinrent moites. Je devais me contrôler. Je ne suis pas attiré par Harry, c'est un mensonge. Bordel, Draco tu es le mec le plus doué du monde pour le déni, alors « dénis » un peu Harry. Par pitié, « dénis » Harry ! Tu as bien réussi à oublier que tu avais un utérus ! Je lâchai mon couteau et partis ouvrir la porte. Il était là, les mains dans les poches. Je lui souris pour le laisser entrer chez moi. Il passa à coté de moi et je sentis une bouffé de son odeur.

Alala, comment je suis censé rester naturel, moi ? Je peux, sans me mentir, arriver à rester à peu près calme, même si j'ai une furieuse envie de... me pendre... Merlin, que la mort serait douce comparée à la tentation de ce joli petit cul moulé dans ce jean. Joli cul ? Mais où est-ce que je regarde ? Je déglutis et secouai ma tête, il fallait bien remettre son cerveau en place ! Je remis machinalement mes cheveux en ordre, pour me donner une contenance. Je vis le plan de travail de ma cuisine et décidai de reprendre là où je m'étais arrêté pour faire quelque chose de mes mains... quelque de chose de non pervers...

Serpentard... si tu es vraiment mon père spirituel, viens-moi en aide... ou pire, tue-moi sur le champ comme je te l'ai si gentiment demandé à de nombreuses reprises dans ma vie...

- Pourquoi il ne m'écoute jamais... me chuchotais-je, désespéré, en empoignant mon couteau pour couper mes légumes.

- Tu as dis quelque chose ? me demanda Harry, qui s'était posé sur le rebord de la table à manger, juste derrière moi.

-Non, non ! Euh… Gaby n'est pas encore là, il était avec son oncle.

- J'ai tout mon temps...

Alala... je fais quoi ? Je coupe mes légumes, certes, mais le savoir dans mon dos me stresse. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit dans mon dos. De préférence, je ne veux pas qu'il soit chez moi, je veux continuer à l'éviter le plus possible, parce que je ne suis pas sûr d'arriver à ne pas lui sauter dessus. Si ! Je suis plus fort que mes hormones ! Plus fort que tout en fait. Je suis une force de la nature. Je peux résister au sex-appeal de ce brun derrière moi.

Je reniflai et repris mon travail, je me concentrai sur ma découpe, faisant des tranches fines que je coupai ensuite en dés. Je me concentrai pour ne penser à rien d'autre. Je sentis soudainement une chaleur dans mon dos. Une chaleur se collant à moi. Une grande main glissa de mon avant-bras nu jusqu'à ma main qui tenait le couteau. Cette main entoura la mienne pendant que l'autre s'enroula autour de mon ventre me collant encore plus à ce corps chaud derrière moi. Je sentis un souffle chaud et régulier sur ma nuque. Sa main suivait les mouvements de la mienne pour couper mes légumes, mon cœur était un tambour dans ma poitrine.

- Que fais-tu ? chuchotai-je, peu confiant en ma voix.

- Je t'aide pour la cuisine.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, retourne t'asseoir s'il-te-plait.

- Je ne peux pas.

Je lâchai mon couteau pour me retourner en lui donnant un coup d'épaule pour le décoller de moi. Il recula à peine, restant si près de moi, me captivant de ses yeux, m'emprisonnant de sa présence. Il enroula de nouveau ses bras autour de ma taille, me ramenant à lui.

-Non, Harry, ne fais pas ça.

-Alors arrêtes-moi, je ne peux pas le faire. Depuis ce jour, où tu m'as laissé te toucher, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser. J'ai tellement envie de toi. Tu es une telle obsession.

Il m'embrassa, sauvagement comme pour me faire renoncer à le repousser. Il m'emporta vers la table en me soulevant légèrement. J'étais comme un pantin entre ses bras, incapable de me résonner. Je l'aimais c'était indéniable. Je le désirais et cela aussi était flagrant. Il me posa sur la table et s'installa entre mes cuisses. Je repris le contrôle de mon corps quand je sentis ses mains aller sous mon haut. Je le repoussai.

- Stop! On ne peut pas faire ça, et tu le sais. Enfin, peut-être que tu ne le sais pas, mais je ne peux pas le faire, je ne suis pas comme ça. Tu es censé m'aimer.

- Draco, tu ne te rends pas compte de mon amour. C'est bientôt fini. Je suis presque qu'au but. Scrimgeour va devoir faire sa part du marché. Je serais bientôt divorcé.

- C'est vrai ?

-Oh oui ! Les élections sont dans une semaine, je dois faire semblant d'être de son côté jusqu'à la fin des votes, puis ensuite, il annule mon mariage. Il sait qu'il est foutu, et qu'il n'a aucune chance d'être réélu. Alors il pensait qu'en me forçant à me pavaner à ses côtés, il gagnerait des points avec le « Héros National ».

- Dans une semaine ? C'est monstrueusement proche...

- Moi je dirais plutôt monstrueusement loin, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à mon corps, toujours collé contre lui sur la table.

- Tu pourrais me laisser descendre... ?

- Je ne pense pas... Je suis dans un état assez précaire, je préfère que tu ne vois pas ça...

-Y'en a d'autre qui ne doivent pas voir « ça » ! dit une voix que j'identifiai comme celle de Théo.

Et qui dit Théo, dit Gabriel. Le petit nous a déjà vu en train de presque faire l'amour à même le sol, il ne faudrait pas qu'il soit plus traumatisé, même si c'est comme ça qu'il a été conçu... Je dégageais Harry alors qu'il esquivait un geste pour le faire, mais pas assez vite à mon goût. Je remis en place mon haut sous le regard goguenard de Théo. Je lui foutrais bien mon poing dans la figure.

- Où est Gabriel?

- Il joue dehors. Je lui ai dis de le faire, le temps que je vérifie qu'il n'y ait rien d'illicite dans cette maison. Il a de jeunes yeux fragiles, ne le rendons pas encore aveugle...

- Oui, c'est bon, on a compris... fis-je de mauvaise humeur pour le faire taire. Tu peux aller le chercher.

Théo partit et je me retournai vers Harry qui avait l'air d'avoir repris un peu le contrôle de son corps. Il me sourit, de son beau sourire de canaille, en s'approchant pour poser doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Sans tenter d'approfondir.

- Désolé de t'avoir mis sur cette table, mais plus les élections approchent, plus je sens ma libido devenir incontrôlable. J'ai l'impression que tu es de plus en plus beau. Je pense qu'il faudrait éviter de se voir avant que je sois enfin libre, si tu veux bien...

- Tout à fait d'accord...

- Et me donnes-tu l'autorisation de venir te voir immédiatement quand ça sera fini ? Quand je ne serais plus marié ?

- Viens...

Il toucha ma joue tendrement avec un sourire sincère. Il ne pourrait pas arrêter un peu de mettre mon esprit à l'envers au moins une fois dans ma vie ? Gabriel entra dans la maison et se jeta dans les bras de son père. Je voulus reprendre mes esprits, juste pour réfléchir correctement. Non, non ! Mes hormones ne contrôlent pas ma vie ! Alors j'y penserais quand l'objet de tous mes désirs ne sera plus là.

- Je vais aller chercher mon sac. Papa et moi, on l'a fait hier ! Et je te promets que je n'ai rien oublié ! s'exclama Gabriel, qui était heureux de passer le week-end avec son père.

Harry lui frotta les cheveux et mon fils partit en courant dans sa chambre. Je n'aimais pas quand il courrait dans les escaliers, mais je me retins de lui hurler dessus. Ma frustration n'avait rien à voir avec lui. Quand il réapparut, je lui servis mon regard le plus noir et il se mordit la lèvre, sachant qu'il avait dû faire une bêtise. Et, à mon avis, il fut plus que content de partir avec son père, celui-ci n'arrivait pas à être sévère avec lui.

Théo s'assit sur une des chaises de la table pendant que je raccompagnais Harry et Gabriel à la porte. Je donnai un gros câlin à mon fils en lui chuchotant que je ne voulais pas qu'il court dans les escaliers, même chez son père. Harry remit une mèche de mes cheveux derrière l'oreille et me sourit.

- Tu vas me manquer...

Je ne répondis pas. C'était ma technique préférée : ne rien dire, ne rien faire comprendre. Je restais de marbre quand il tendit sa main vers Gabriel qui la prit avec joie. Mais il ne résista pas à un dernier regard appréciateur sur moi, qui me donna soudainement chaud. Il se mordit la lèvre avant de retrousser un coin de sa bouche, me faisant un sourire canaille. Puis, il se retourna pour partir avec son fils. Je posai ma main sur mon visage et le sentit incroyablement chaud.

Je retournai chez moi pour voir Théo, le visage entre ses bras croisés, sur ma table, l'air accablé. Mais qu'arrive-t-il encore à ce truc qui me sert d'ami? Je fronçai les sourcilles et m'approchai. Je m'assis en face de lui et tâta tranquillement le haut de son crâne pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas eu une attaque cardiaque pendant le temps où je disais au revoir à Harry et Gabriel. Mais Théo grogna et je compris qu'il était en vie.

Pauvre de moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Rien...

Je le frappai sur la tête. Il cria et releva le visage en me fusillant du regard. Il frotta l'arrière de son crâne en faisant sa victime, bien que je n'ai pas frappé fort. Mais je n'aimais pas quand il reprenait soudainement sa diction lente et laborieuse. Je n'aimais pas, mais alors pas du tout. Il fit une tête de sale gosse qui fait la moue.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as?

- Rien... répéta-t-il, mais il se reprit quand il vit ma main se lever. Je t'assure ! Je vais bien !

- Ne me prend pas pour un Poufsouffle ! Je ne suis pas idiot, et je te connais. Tu as quelque chose, et tu veux me le cacher ! Et je me doute que tu as du te servir de mon fils pour une chose ! Et comme ce gamin est le mien, tu me dois une explication.

- Et bien, il semblerait que cela t'ai été utile que je prenne Gabriel, tu as pu te faire presque sauter par Harry !

- Trop vulgaire !

- Bon, ok : tu as failli faire « hop-hop-hop » avec lui...

- Ce n'est même pas vrai ! On discutait juste...

- Tu discutes souvent avec ton interlocuteur entre tes cuisses ?

- Ne change pas de conversation : on ne parle pas de moi mais de toi ! Si tu es là, en train de te plaindre, c'est que tu as quelque chose à me dire. Et ce quelque chose doit te poser problème, vu le temps que tu mets à parler !

- On pourrait parler de toi et de tes hormones incontrôlables ! Après tout, tu t'es jeté sur lui et il t'a mis par terre. Et si ton pauvre garçon, si chaste, ne vous avait pas arrêtés, tu aurais fait l'amour avec lui à même le sol !

- En effet. Mais j'ai déjà débattu de ça avec moi-même et aussi avec toi. Donc on passe à autre chose et on parle de toi.

- Il n'y a rien à dire sur moi...

- Tu mens ! Et tu mens très mal. Je sais que tu es parfaitement capable de jouer la comédie, donc être aussi évident n'est pas ton genre. Sauf si tu veux que je sache qu'il y a quelque chose et que tu désires me le dire !

Théo se mordit la lèvre et je compris que j'avais raison ! Il était un garçon si peu compliqué... Non mais c'est vrai quoi : il ne pourrait pas simplement venir chez moi et me dire qu'il a des choses à me raconter et qu'il souhaite que je l'écoute pour l'aider à se démêler dans ses sentiments ? Je le fais bien moi ! Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où je suis allé chez lui pour raconter mes déboires. Particulièrement ceux avec Harry. Donc, j'estime en mon bon droit de lui demander des comptes !

-J'ai démissionné...

-QUOI ? m'exclamai-je, sans pouvoir me contrôler.

- J'ai quitté mon travail. Je suis au chômage. Tu vois, il y a tellement de choses qui changent autour de moi, j'avais l'impression d'être englué dans ma petite vie sans surprise. Mais je n'en peux plus, je veux vivre, enfin.

- Tu veux vivre?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Comment Théo, mon si prévisible Théo, pouvait avoir soudainement envie de vivre ? Lui qui avait passé sa vie dans le passé, à ne penser qu'à se protéger de tout le monde. Il avait décidé de vivre ?

- Je ne veux plus avoir seulement mon boulot dans la vie. Je voudrais tellement plus de choses. Je voudrais enfin m'arrêter, et réfléchir. Et puis, je n'en peux plus d'être obligé de faire toujours mieux que les autres, seulement parce que je m'appelle Nott. J'en ai royalement marre d'être constamment obligé de me justifier ! Je n'ai rien fait de mal...

Je n'avais jamais vu cette lueur de détermination dans les beaux yeux bleus de Théo. Il avait les mains posées sur la table, les doigts entremêlés. On resta un moment silencieux, tous les deux. Lui, les yeux baissés sur ses mains, et moi, attendant qu'il parle. Il devait parler, continuer à parler.

- Tu sais... pour ma mère.

- Bien sûr. Elle est morte quand tu étais enfant.

- Elle s'est suicidée.

J'opinai de la tête. Je le savais. Pas que cela ait été divulgué dans les journaux, mais, un jour, mes parents en avaient discuté. A l'époque, je ne savais pas ce que tout cela signifiait. Mais je ne l'avais jamais vraiment oublié. Et puis, quand Théo m'en avait parlé, je m'en étais souvenu. Il paraît que personne ne connaissait la raison de son geste.

- Fred est venu chez moi.

J'aimais beaucoup la façon dont Théo avait prononcé le prénom de Fred. Il y avait beaucoup de douceur et de respect dans sa voix. Je me retins de faire le moindre commentaire. Théo était bien parti pour me raconter ce qui lui arrivait.

- Il a commencé à parler, comme toujours. Je ne l'écoutais pas vraiment, mais il a voulu aller dans la cuisine où ma mère est morte. Cette pièce a été scellée par mon père. Et plus jamais personne n'y a mis les pieds. Enfin, Fred m'a crié dessus parce que je refusais d'affronter mes peurs. Il disait que ce n'était que de cette façon que l'on pouvait les vaincre pour avancer.

- Vous vous êtes disputés?

- Oui... J'ai dit des choses méchantes, un peu comme avec toi, le jour de la fête. Il est parti en claquant la porte. Et pour être tout à fait honnête... ça m'a fait un peu mal qu'il parte comme ça.

- C'est un Weasley : ils ont le sang très chaud dans cette famille. Il en va de même pour les jumeaux.

- Oui, je sais. Mais je dois quand même le lui dire. Il m'a fait de la peine. Sûrement parce qu'il avait raison. Je désirais tellement vivre comme tous les autres mais je n'y arrivais pas... même encore maintenant. Peut-être que je ne fais que des conneries?

- Qu'as-tu fais?

- Après plusieurs jours de réflexion, complètement seul, j'ai compris que je m'étais habitué à la présence de Fred, il venait tous les jours m'apporter un repas, il disait que j'étais trop mince et que je faisais pitié.

Fred voulait vraiment séduire Théo ? Il a une façon bien à lui de le faire !

- Bon Théo, je sens bien que tu vas me faire languir pour me dire _réellement_ ce qui se passe. Et peut-être même que tu penses que nous allons nous écarter du sujet initial. Alors tu pourras me raconter tous les détails après, mais tu accouches maintenant !

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement et il semblerait que j'avais visé juste, encore une fois. Il ne comptait vraiment rien me dire du tout... cet enfoiré ! Il laissa soudainement sa tête tomber sur ma pauvre table dans un bruit sourd qui résonna un peu dans la maison. Je sursautai et l'entendis dire quelque chose contre le bois de ma table. Je n'en compris pas un mot.

- Théo répète, la tête levée.

Il redressa le visage. Il avait les coins de sa bouche qui tombaient lui donnant un air de chien malheureux. Je le prendrais presque en pitié... mais je le regardais férocement. Mais répond-moi, enfin ! Il me fait un peu peur le con !

- Je me suis fait lapiner ! répéta-t-il, en couinant.

- Tu t'es fait lapiner ?

Il opina de la tête comme si j'avais compris ce qu'il m'avait dit. J'essayais de comprendre ce que ce mot voulait dire et pourquoi il mettait Théo dans un tel état. Mais Théo était lancé, et il continua d'une voix qui frôlait l'hystérie.

- Bah ouais, je suis finalement entré dans cette cuisine ! Dans cette satanée cuisine ! Et tu sais quoi ? Ce n'était qu'une pièce pleine de poussière. Il n'y avait rien dans cette pièce. J'ai passé ma vie à en avoir peur, à voir cette porte close comme un monstre, alors qu'il n'y avait rien ! J'étais en colère ! Alors j'ai quitté cette maison, je la déteste, et je suis allé chez Fred. J'ai squatté chez lui pendant une semaine, j'ai démissionné et j'ai rien foutu chez lui ! Mais il était simplement content que je sois chez lui. Tout simplement content ! Alors quoi ? Je suis resté. Il ne me mettait pas dehors, donc je suis resté chez lui. Et puis, finalement, un soir, je me suis fait lapiner.

- Je crois que je ne comprends pas trop ce mot...

Théo me regarda méchamment. Comme si tout était de ma faute, que je n'étais qu'un abruti qui ne comprenait rien à la vie. J'avais bien envie de lui en coller une ! Mais il était bouleversé… De plus, je n'avais jamais vu autant de passion, ni autant de vie, chez lui. Ses yeux brillaient, il avait les joues rouges. Il tremblait d'indignation. Et j'étais étrangement content qu'il soit ainsi. Il était enfin vivant.

- J'avais un peu bu. Pas beaucoup, juste un verre ou deux pour me détendre. On a discuté. Et puis, j'étais tellement bien. J'aime bien être chez lui. C'est tellement plus vivant que chez moi. Je déteste ma maison. Et puis, j'aimais comment il me regardait... Je me sens bien quand c'est lui qui me regarde. Comme si j'étais précieux_._

-Tu as couché avec Fred ? m'exclamai-je, comprenant d'un coup le « lapiner ».

- Je me suis fait lapiner par Fred... Tu te rends compte ? Je discutais tranquillement avec lui. On ne parlait de rien en particulier… enfin pour une fois je dois dire que c'est plus moi qui parlais. Je te jure que je me sentais tellement bien, c'était comme si j'étais enfin sorti de ma prison. Et puis, Fred m'a embrassé. Et j'aime quand il m'embrasse. Et puis... je ne sais pas vraiment comment, mais on a fini par terre, sur le tapis. Et je me suis fait lapiner par Fred...

-Tu as couché avec Fred ?

- Je te jure que j'ai du mal à m'en rendre compte moi-même... Mais je n'ai... pas pu contrôler mes mouvements. Ni mes pensées d'ailleurs... Alors ce matin, quand je me suis réveillé près de lui, j'ai pris peur... Finalement je ne suis pas si courageux...

- Tu as couché avec Fred ?

- Tu te répètes ! J'ai besoin de soutien moral ! Je viens de perdre ma virginité !

- Ok... et tu as aimé ?

- Je ne sais pas... C'était bizarre... Je ne sais pas du tout si j'ai apprécié*, mais il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait et pour une fois je l'ai cru. Mais je me suis enfui. Et comme il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, j'ai emprunté ton gosse...

- J'en viens presque à te détester... Pourquoi toi tu arrives à coucher et pas moi...

- Oh, tu claques des doigts et Potter sera plus que ravi de se sacrifier pour le faire...

Je voulus contester mais la porte de ma maison s'ouvrit en fracas. Nous sursautâmes et, dans un parfait ensemble, nous dégainâmes nos baguettes. Nous étions le matin, et je n'avais malheureusement pas mis mes protections en marche. Mais quand je vis la tête du type qui était entré chez moi sans y être invité, je baissai ma baguette. Mais pas Théo. Surtout pas lui.

C'était Fred qui venait d'arriver. Et il était méchamment en colère. Il pointait son doigt dans la direction de mon ami, qui gardait sa baguette bien levée et tremblait légèrement. Je sentis bien qu'il y avait un petit problème dans le secteur et je pris sur moi de faire un _accio_ sur la baguette de Théo pour la garder avec moi. Bon, Théo me fusilla du regard, mais Fred accapara ensuite toute son attention.

- Toi ! Comment tu as pu, ne serait-ce que penser, à m'éviter toute la journée ? Tu ne peux pas coucher avec moi et ensuite me laisser en plan. Je ne suis pas comme toutes les pouffes que tu t'es tirées ! Pas après une nuit comme celle que tu viens de me donner!

Théo avait les yeux exagérément ouverts et, de temps en temps, me jetait un regard pour que je l'aide. Mais je préférais rester dans mon coin et ne rien dire. Ce qui se passait sous mes yeux était encore mieux que la télé !

- Alors tu vas venir avec moi et on va en parler !

- Je ne veux pas...

- Je ne te laisse pas le choix, Théo ! Je ne vais sûrement pas te laisser faire autant de pas vers moi pour retourner ensuite au point de départ ! Il est temps que tu assumes le fait que tu sois attiré par moi !

- Ce n'est pas totalement vrai...

- Alors pourquoi c'est chez moi que tu es venu ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas aller habiter chez Draco pendant tout ce temps ? Hein ? Pourquoi chez moi ? Et puis, nous avons couché ensemble ! Tu m'as laissé te prendre !

- Tais-toi !

Théo était maintenant complètement rouge. Fred avança vers lui et lui prit le bras pour l'emporter vers ma cheminée. Théo me supplia presque de venir le sauver, mais je restais stoïque. Cela ne lui fera pas de mal d'être un peu engueulé pour sa lâcheté et son apathie émotionnelle ! Fred jeta de la poudre et emporta mon meilleur ami chez lui pour une longue conversation.

Ma maison fut soudainement très calme. J'imaginais un peu les hurlements de Fred et les excuses foireuses que devaient donner Théo pour se justifier. Mais au final, je les imaginais bien se réconcilier d'une façon bien particulière.

Je retournai vers le plan de travail de ma cuisine et reprit tranquillement la découpe de mes légumes. Parce que ce n'était pas tout, mais je mourrais de faim ! Après tout, les émotions, ça creuse !

oO-Oo

Une semaine passa. J'étais fébrile. Je présentai ma carte d'électeur et ma baguette pour une vérification d'identité. Je reçu le fameux regard de la préposée à la vérification. Le fameux regard face à mon nom. Je restai stoïque, ayant même le culot de lui sourire gentiment. Elle me rendit ma baguette et ma carte, et m'autorisa à rentrer dans l'arrière salle, main dans la main avec mon fils que j'avais emmené avec moi pour lui montrer comment se passait une élection. Il y avait multitude d'isoloirs, et une urne. Je me rendis vers l'étal où se trouvaient les noms des candidats et les enveloppes. Je ne pris même pas le nom du ministre en place.

Je votais pour celui qui me paraissait le meilleur. Enfin, celui-ci pourrait faire en sorte que je récupère mon héritage. Du moins, celui de ma mère. Et puis, il avait des idées d'amélioration de la vie sociale qui me semblaient primordiaux. J'expliquai à mon fils ce qui se passait et ce que je devais faire. Il mit lui-même le nom que je choisis dans l'enveloppe et on sortit de l'isoloir. Un membre du personnel du bureau de vote jeta le sort permettant à l'enveloppe de ne plus pouvoir être modifiée, et je la glissa dans l'urne.

C'était la semaine des élections. Les élections...

Je secouai la tête et je partis vers le parc du Chemin de Traverse pour nous promener. Il faisait très beau. Le Soleil tapait fortement sur nos têtes et pas un seul nuage à l'horizon. Cette journée était parfaite. Nous partîmes en direction des espaces de jeux vers lesquels Gabriel se précipita. Je m'assis sur un banc, en plein soleil et leva mon visage pour m'imprégner de chaleur. Je sentis une personne s'asseoir à coté de moi. Je voulus grogner qu'on me laisse seul : ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué d'aller s'asseoir sur un des autres sièges inoccupés ! J'ouvris les yeux pour faire mon méchant garnement, et reprendre mon banc pour moi tout seul, quand je reconnus la personne à coté de moi.

Ginny...

Mais que fait La Weasley ici ? Elle avait les cheveux relevés en une queue de cheval qui lui tombait sur les épaules. Ses taches de rousseurs étaient foncées par le soleil. Elle aussi avait fermés les yeux, le nez relevé pour se réchauffer. Elle portait une jupe blanche et un haut bleu. Je devais quand même avouer qu'elle était belle... dans son genre !

- Que fais-tu ici?

- Je suis allé voter. Et il faisait si beau que j'ai voulu me promener.

- Et tu m'as vu donc tu t'es dis que tu allais venir me faire chier ?

- Pas vraiment... Cela fait un an. Un an que Harry et toi vous vous êtes revus. Merlin, que le temps passe vite. Je n'arrive pas à croire que dans l'espace d'un an, il ait pu arriver autant de choses. Je me suis séparé de mon mari, celui que j'aime depuis toujours, puis j'ai rencontré quelqu'un et ensuite je suis divorcée. Les choses s'enchainent si vite...

- Tu es divorcée ?

- J'ai signé les papiers ce matin... Tu sais, depuis la naissance de Rose, je me suis raisonnée. Certes, j'aimais Harry et peut-être l'aimerais-je toute la vie. Mais, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui m'a redonné l'espoir. Oui, je perds mon mari, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne pourrais pas retomber amoureuse et refaire ma vie. Alors, j'ai accepté de divorcer. Et j'ai attendu avec Harry ce jour des élections où le Ministre nous donnera les papiers d'annulation du mariage. Et c'est fait. J'ai du mal à y croire...

Moi aussi. Je regardais mon fils jouer dans le sable, faisant des petits tas. Je regardais ensuite le visage de Ginny qui me regardait, elle-aussi. Elle ne souriait pas. Elle ne disait rien. Puis, elle jeta un coup d'œil à mon fils, et eut un sourire tendre pour le petit garçon.

- Je pense que ça prendra un peu de temps, mais j'oublierais Harry. Je serais toujours attachée à lui, il fera toujours parti de la famille Weasley. Alors je vais te dire une chose, Malfoy, et je ne le répèterais jamais : si jamais tu lui fais du mal, je viendrais personnellement te le faire regretter.

Bien entendu, je ne pris pas cette menace au sérieux. Mais, étrangement, je me sentis un peu serein qu'elle me dise cela. Elle avait abandonné Harry et m'avait implicitement dit qu'elle ne tenterait plus rien pour l'avoir. Alors je n'aurais plus à avoir peur qu'elle vienne me le reprendre. Elle se leva soudainement, lissa sa robe et reprit sa route après m'avoir fait un mouvement de bras pour me saluer.

Elle marchait, légère, comme enfin libre de ses mouvements. Libre d'un mariage qui n'en était plus un, d'avoir tiré un trait sur son amour pour Harry. J'imagine que j'aurais été comme ça si j'avais réussi à oublier Harry. Finalement, elle a été bien plus forte que moi. Mais, elle marchait tranquillement sur les chemins du parc et elle semblait heureuse.

Maintenant, alors que son histoire à elle était finie, c'était la mienne qui commençait. Je restais encore un moment dans le parc, à regarder mon enfant jouer, imaginant toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à moi. J'appelai Gabriel pour qu'on rentre chez nous, dans notre maison. Je ne lui racontais rien, je ne voulais pas le perturber, ni lui donner des idées. Je voulais garder pour moi la sensation qu'on éprouve quand on a toutes les portes qui s'ouvrent pour nous. Un peu plus, et j'ouvrirais une des portes pour regarder derrière. Juste pour avoir un aperçu de ce que pourrait être mon futur.

En arrivant dans ma rue, je dis bonjour à mes voisins, m'écartai pour ne pas être percuté par les des enfants en vélo. Je vis le toit de ma maison quand je tournai à une rue. Et il y avait une personne assise sur les marches de mon perron. Il avait des cheveux noirs et une haute stature. Gabriel me lâcha la main et se précipita vers lui. Je le suivis en marchant doucement pour ne pas précipiter ce moment.

Je fermai le portail de ma maison et marchai sur mon allée pour rejoindre l'homme que j'aimais, tenant dans ses bras son enfant, qui lui ressemblait tant. Il remit en place les cheveux blonds de Gabriel et se tourna vers moi. Il y avait, dans ses yeux verts, une lueur de bonheur. Il sortit de sa poche une liasse de papiers et me les tendit. Je les pris, en fronçant des sourcils. Je ne pris pas la peine de les lire, seul l'entête me sauta aux yeux et me suffit :

« Acte d'annulation de mariage. »

Je sentis sa main sur ma joue alors que je relevais mes yeux des papiers. Il était toujours plus grand que moi. Il tenait Gabriel contre lui, sur sa hanche. Il avait un sourire si tendre et si heureux que je ne pus m'empêcher de lui répondre. Et il se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser. Et pour la première fois depuis un an, je ne ressentis aucune culpabilité de me laisser faire et de lui répondre.

Harry était enfin là, avec moi. Nous étions enfin ensemble, comme si nous n'avions jamais été séparés. J'enroulais mes bras autour de sa taille, en collant mon front contre le sien. De son bras libre, Harry me serra contre lui.

Je crois que la lueur de joie dans ses yeux devait aussi se refléter dans les miens.

* * *

_A suivre..._

* * *

Tadaaaaam! ^^ A la semaine prochaine!


	37. Chapter 37

**Titre** : Ni personne d'autre

**Disclamer** : Rien à moi, tout à JKR

**Paring** : HP/DM

**Rating** : M

**Note** : Bonjour tout le monde! Vous avez passer une bonne semaine? Je dernier chapitre semble vous avoir laisser sur la faim, et bien, celui-la aussi. :) Merci à tout le monde de me lire et à Lyashura pour sa correction!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 37:

Je sortis de la chambre de Gabriel, quand celui-ci s'était enfin endormi. Je m'étais surpris à le regarder dormir. Mais n'ayant plus vraiment de raison de rester dans la chambre de mon fils, je sortis le plus silencieusement possible pour rejoindre Harry dans le salon. Celui, pour m'aider, avait rangé la cuisine avec sa magie. On avait dîné ensemble, tous les trois. Pas une seule fois, Harry ne m'avait lâché du regard.

Il était divorcé...

C'était comme une rengaine dans ma tête. J'avais les mains moites et le cœur qui me faisait mal tant il battait vite. Il se retourna vers moi, ses beaux yeux verts s'assombrirent par le désir. Je n'osais pas bouger. J'étais comme déconnecté de mon esprit. Je le vis s'approcher de moi. Il posa sa main sur ma joue et m'embrassa. Il le fit avec presque autant de désespoir que d'envie. Enfin, nous pouvions être ensemble. J'enroulai mes bras autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher de moi. Je voulais le sentir contre moi.

- Draco... je t'aime, me murmura-t-il, alors qu'il déboutonnait ma chemise.

Je nous fis reculer vers les escaliers. Il y avait un endroit plus approprié pour ce que nous devions faire, ce que nos corps et nos cœurs voulaient faire. Il retira ma chemise, totalement déboutonnée, de mon pantalon pour y faufiler ses mains, touchant ma peau. Mes talons buttèrent contre les marches et j'arrêtai d'embrasser Harry pour l'empoigner par le col de son t-shirt. Nous montâmes les escaliers le plus rapidement que nous pouvions, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller notre enfant. Mais nous ne pouvions pas cesser de nous toucher.

Nous grimpâmes la dernière rafale de marches qui amenait à ma chambre sous les combles. Harry se colla à moi, m'embrassa et me souleva pour me porter jusqu'au lit, où il me déposa avant de s'allonger sur moi de tout son long. Il posa ses mains sur mes cuisses et les écarta lentement pour se placer entre elles. Je sentis clairement son désir contre mon aine, et cela me rendit tellement heureux !

Il posa ses avant-bras autour de ma tête, me surplombant. Il arrêta tout mouvement pour me questionner du regard et me laisser le temps de le repousser. Comme si cette idée avait pu ne serait-ce que m'effleurer l'esprit. J'entourai son cou de mes bras et l'approchai de moi. Je l'embrassais en me frottant à lui. Je reçus de délicieux frissons de plaisir à cette friction. Harry suivit les mouvements de mes hanches avant d'imposer les siens. Une de ses mains partit explorer mon torse nu pendant que j'essayais d'ouvrir son pantalon.

Il se redressa soudainement pour retirer vivement son haut, me laissant une vue son buste magnifique. Je me mordis les lèvres et ne résistai pas à l'envie de le toucher. Mes mains, fébriles, touchèrent cette peau qui se contracta à mon toucher. Harry me regarda faire avec un sérieux désarmant. Mes mains remontèrent jusqu'à ses épaules pour le faire se rallonger sur moi. Sa bouche se posa sur la mienne et m'embrassa langoureusement. Il ouvrit mon pantalon pour me le retirer avec le sous-vêtement, me mettant très rapidement totalement nu face à lui.

J'aimais la sensation de son jean sur ma peau nue. Il quitta ma bouche pour mon cou. Il remonta sur mon oreille, la mordillant et me faisant pousser des petits gémissements qui lui fit perdre le contrôle de lui-même. Il repoussa mes mains pour se relever et retirer rapidement le reste de ses vêtements, avant de se rallonger sur moi.

Il me toucha partout et je ne pouvais retenir mes gémissements. J'étais perdu dans un brouillard de sensations. Mais quand il prit mon sexe dans sa main pour me caresser, je ne retiens pas mon petit cri de surprise. Je me cambrai, j'avais perdu le souvenir de cette sensation. Harry me sourit et m'embrassa en continuant de me toucher.

Je tremblai entre ses bras. Je voulus lui donner moi aussi du plaisir, mais il m'arrêta en secouant la tête. Il se mordit les lèvres et me chuchota :

- Ne fais pas ça, je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir.

Je lui obéis et perdis complètement toutes facultés de réflexion quand il descendit le long de mon corps vers mon sexe. Je le vis s'installer, embrasser doucement l'intérieur de mes cuisses et avancer vers mon intimité. Je détournai le regard quand il me prit dans sa bouche.

- Harry... soufflais-je, sans me retenir.

Ma tête partit en arrière pendant que je me retenais de bouger les hanches dans sa bouche. Cette sensation était tellement ancienne que je l'avais oubliée. Ce va-et-vient sur mon sexe, si bon, si lent, me fis perdre totalement la raison. Je ne pouvais que pousser des grognements, mêlés de cris de plaisir. C'était si chaud, si humide... Bordel, tellement bon ! Je me sentis, de plus en plus, perdre pied, m'approchant dangereusement de l'orgasme. Je voulus le prévenir mais Harry le sentit et accéléra, me faisant jouir dans un cri. Il continua ses mouvements le temps de prolonger mon orgasme. Ma respiration était laborieuse et je ne protestai pas quand Harry me retourna pour me mettre sur le ventre.

- Tu es tellement beau... me chuchota-t-il. Je te veux tellement...

- Prends-moi, Harry.

Il embrassa mon dos, le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Une de ses mains était posée sur la mienne pendant que l'autre, sur mes fesses, les caressait fébrilement. J'écartai les jambes pour lui permettre plus facilement de me toucher. Tout en embrassant mon cou, il fit pénétrer un doigt, doucement mais profondément, me faisant gémir. Sans attendre, il commença des mouvements de va-et-vient pour m'habituer à cette présence. Rapidement, il enfonça un autre, puis un troisième... Les mouvements, mélange de douleur et de plaisir, me faisaient perdre la tête et m'avaient de nouveau excité.

Harry retira ses doigts quand il me sentit totalement prêt puis se présenta en se frottant à moi. Je l'entendis enfin gémir d'anticipation, de savoir qu'il allait enfin pouvoir me pénétrer, enfin me faire l'amour. Il se colla à mon dos et entra en moi, lentement et doucement mais sans aucune hésitation. Je serrai les draps dans mes poings pour résister à la douleur, qui se transforma rapidement en plaisir. Rien que l'idée qu'il était enfin en moi m'envoyait des décharges de plaisir comme je n'en avais jamais connues.

Nous sommes restés quelques secondes sans bouger, Harry en moi. Il avait la respiration laborieuse. Il me fit me mettre à quatre pattes, puis commença de profonds et lents mouvements. Je le sentis se retirer pour revenir avec toujours autant de passion. Comme moi, il ne retenait plus ses gémissements de plaisir et accéléra ses va-et-vients. De plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, jusqu'au point de non retour. Il toucha cette zone de mon corps qui me fit venir sans que je ne puisse me retenir et il me suivit en se déversant en moi.

Nous retombâmes sur mon lit, lui toujours en moi, le temps de reprendre pied avec la réalité. Je sentais mes yeux se fermer sous l'intensité de ce moment, je n'avais pas vécu pareilles sensations depuis des années. Je le sentis se retirer puis m'aider à m'allonger sous les draps, contre son corps. Il me serra fort contre lui puis je m'endormis, profondément.

oO-Oo

Je me réveillai le lendemain sous la tendre caresse d'une main sur mon dos. Le soleil entrait dans la chambre par la fenêtre dont je n'avais pas baissé les volets. En même temps, j'ai eu un petit contretemps qui m'en a empêché. Il devait être tôt. Je continuai à faire semblant de dormir pour sentir encore un moment cette main à la fois chaude et douce sur mon dos. Et elle descendait jusqu'à mes reins, puis touchait à peine le haut de mes fesses pour aller sur mes flancs et remontait pour recommencer. Comment s'en lasser ?

Je le sentis bouger dans le lit et une bouche vint se poser à la place de la main. Un corps se colla à moi, tendrement. Puis Harry posa doucement sa tête sur mon dos et resta un moment ainsi, sans bouger, avant de me parler.

- Tu as bien dormi ?

- Très bien... J'aimais bien ce que tu faisais avec ta main.

- Quand ça ? Hier ? me demanda-t-il, taquin, en relevant sa tête.

- Crétin...

Je le poussai un peu pour me retourner, en grimaçant de douleur à cause d'hier, et ainsi le regarder en face. Je rigolai sans pouvoir m'en empêcher face aux cheveux hirsutes qu'il arborait sur le dessus de sa tête. Il avait la tête d'un hibou surpris ! Harry fit une moue faussement contrariée et se dépêcha d'aplatir sa tignasse sans grand résultat.

- Oh mais arrête de rire! s'exclama-t-il.

Pour me faire taire, il batailla avec moi pour se placer entre mes cuisses et m'embrassa longuement. Je sentis sa langue sur mes lèvres et je le laissai, sans hésiter, entrer dans ma bouche pour aller jouer avec la mienne. Il ondula comme pour se fondre en moi, et je sentis clairement qu'il était parfaitement réveillé. Une de ses mains partit sur une de mes cuisses (pour me toucher), me faisant gémir. Je le laissais faire pendant un moment, puis me résonnais.

- Harry, Harry... soufflais-je. Attends...

- Quoi ? Déjà ? Retiens-toi un peu, s'il-te-plait...

- Non, ce n'est pas ça ! Arrête ! m'exclamais-je alors qu'un doigt malicieux s'approchait de mon entrée.

- Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas ?

Il restait sans bouger à attendre ma réponse. Son doigt était toujours au même endroit. Et lui, par contre, bougeait, me faisant frissonner de désir. Je me mordis les lèvres et me dis, finalement, que je pouvais le laisser faire. En ne me voyant plus protester, Harry me sourit et continua sa caresse et enfonça un doigt qui me fit couiner de douleur.

- Non ! criais-je.

Je lui attrapai la main et la retira d'entre mes jambes. Je le forçai à s'allonger sur moi pour qu'il ne touche plus cet endroit. Il me regardait méchant, comme un enfant à qui on retire son jouet. Il faisait la moue et j'avais envie de l'embrasser. Je levai la tête pour le faire, mais il recula la sienne.

- Je n'y ai pas droit alors toi non plus...

Mais je me fis la remarque à moi-même qu'il ne faisait rien pour s'écarter de moi. Je caressai doucement ses épaules, très belles épaules fortes et solides, et je pris mon courage à deux mains pour lui avouer le pourquoi de mon refus.

- Harry, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, j'ai très envie de toi...

A cette phrase, Harry ne bouda plus et m'embrassa profondément en recommençant ses caresses. Je dus encore batailler pour l'arrêter.

- Ne me coupe pas la parole. Je le veux, certes, mais... comme dire, hier tu as été particulièrement vigoureux, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Et j'ai perdu l'habitude de stimuler cette zone... Donc, en faite, pour faire simple, j'ai mal au cul. Donc, toi et tes doigts, allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

Et Harry bouda de nouveau.

- Ce n'est pas juste. J'avais imaginé qu'on ferait l'amour pendant des heures, sans s'arrêter, parce qu'on s'était beaucoup manqué l'un l'autre...

- Pendant des heures ? Vis-tu réellement dans ce monde? le taquinais-je.

Il ricana et continua comme si je ne l'avais pas arrêté.

- Tu m'as beaucoup manqué. Et... enfin, je suis jeune et en pleine santé, et j'ai un beau blond dans mon lit. Ça rend le fait de quitter tes cuisses encore plus dur...

- Et pourtant...

- Tu n'es qu'un horrible Malfoy sans cœur! s'exclama-t-il, contrarié. Bon, maintenant, il faut que je pense à Hagrid!

- Hagrid ?

Harry roula sur le coté pour quitter l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Je me tournai sur le flanc pour le regarder. Il fixait le plafond et se concentrait pour faire diminuer son érection. Il se mit à rire et je me fis la réflexion que son image mentale devait être drôle.

- Tu penses à quoi ?

- À Hagrid en string léopard !

- Pauvre string... Tu n'as rien de plus original ?

- Si, si, je pense maintenant à toi en string... Sache que ça fait le même effet !

- Je t'emmerde ! m'exclamais-je, le frappant avec mon coussin. Sache que je te faisais de l'effet, il y a même pas deux secondes !

- Mais je rigole ! Aïe ! Pas le nez! rigola-t-il en essayant d'attraper mes bras.

Il se releva, empoigna mes poignets et me fit lâcher mon coussin vengeur. Je me dégageai et me rallongeai confortablement dans mon lit. Harry se mit sur un de ses coudes et me touchait tendrement le ventre. Je mis mes bras sous ma nuque et me laissait faire. Il avait un petit sourire qu'il avait déjà au temps de Poudlard quand il était heureux.

- Au fait, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- Bien sûr.

- Tu as aimé cette nuit ? Non, parce que je ne voudrais pas que te sois ennuyé dans mes bras.

- Oh ne t'en fais pas. J'ai l'habitude.

Harry releva la tête si rapidement que je crus entendre ses os craquer. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts et les joues rouges. Il sembla analyser ma phrase avant de reprendre la parole et me demanda :

- Comment ça?

- Et bien, des fois, quand nous étions plus jeunes, tu n'arrivais pas tout le temps à me donner du plaisir. J'étais obligé de penser à des trucs pour... enfin, pour venir, quoi. Mais bon, j'avoue volontiers que quand tu y arrivais, c'était génial. Alors c'est devenu une sorte de jeu entre moi et moi : je me demandais si cette fois-ci, j'y aurais droit.

- Tu veux dire que des fois tu simulais avec moi ?

- Yep... Mais pas cette fois-ci, je te rassure. Tu as vraiment été très bien...

Je lui touchai l'épaule avec tendresse et battis des yeux comme une midinette.

- Tu te fous de moi...

- Parfaitement. Mais qu'elle idée de me lancer des perches pareilles ? Tu aimes vraiment tendre le bâton pour te faire battre !

- Fais gaffe ça risque de devenir sadomaso entre nous !

Je rigolai pendant que Harry se rallongeait comme un gros paresseux. Je regardai l'heure et sursautai d'un coup, comme monté sur ressort.

- Bordel, il est sept heures ! Le gamin à école !

- Oh, mais il est encore tôt, il ne commence qu'à huit heures trente.

Je quittai le lit et me jetai sur mon peignoir. Harry n'avait rien raté de la scène, mais je remarquai que lui n'avait pas bougé, et même qu'il commençait à refermer les yeux pour une petite sieste.

- Lève-toi ! ordonnais-je.

- Je commence qu'à neuf heures. J'ai largement le temps de dormir un peu.

- Quand je me lève en retard, Gabriel a prit l'habitude de venir dans la chambre me réveiller. Je suis en retard, donc le gamin va arriver ! Et j'aimerais qu'il ne te voie pas nu dans mon lit ! Il est trop jeune pour savoir ce genre de choses !

Je m'approchai de lui, retirai la couverture et lui empoignai les pieds pour le faire sortir. Bien sûr, je ne me rinçai même pas l'œil face au corps magnifique que Harry avait. Il grogna et finalement se leva. Il me prit dans ses bras.

- Tu as vraiment mal éduqué ce gosse...

- Malheureusement, oui. Je m'en rends compte maintenant. À retenir !

- Bah, on fera mieux pour le prochain !

Il m'embrassa et partit chercher ses vêtements. Je suis resté pétrifié sur place. Comment ça « le prochain » ? Quel prochain ? Je ne veux pas d'un second enfant. Pourquoi personne ne me comprend ? Je déteste ce que je suis... Je touchai mon ventre. Bien sûr, j'aime Gabriel. Je l'aime plus que tout, mais... Je sentis la fine cicatrice que j'avais sur le ventre. Et puis...

- Bordel ! criai-je.

Harry sursauta et se précipita vers moi. Il n'avait pu que mettre mettre son pantalon. Je relevai la tête et lui sourit le plus sincèrement possible. Il fronça encore plus les sourcils.

- Non, rien. Je me suis fais mal.

- Comment tu as fais ? Tu n'as pas bougé.

- Bah oui, c'est pour ça que ça m'a fait mal... Oh, tiens si on allait prendre une douche ?

- Une douche ensemble ? Je ne crois pas non. Si je n'ai même pas le droit de te toucher… J'en ai assez d'imaginer Hagrid comme ça ! Le pauvre !

Il embrassa rapidement mes lèvres et finit de s'habiller. Mais moi, je restai la main crispée sur mon ventre. Bordel ! Bordel ! On ne s'est pas protégés. On s'est jetés l'un sur l'autre comme la misère sur le monde... Et je n'y ai même pas pensé ! Ce truc à été un traumatisme pour moi et j'y ai même pas pensé ! Ah... le pouvoir des hormones…

Je descendis les escaliers, Harry à ma suite. Le petit était devant la télé à regarder les dessins animés. Il fut surprit de voir son père d'aussi bon matin, mais lui sauta quand même dessus. Puis, il l'obligea à regarder les dessins animés avec lui. Il serrait son doudou sur son ventre et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son père. Je partis, comme tous les matins, préparer le petit-déjeuner. Je mis en route la cafetière et tant pis si Harry n'aime pas mon café de fillette ! Je fis le chocolat chaud de Gabriel et sortis le pain.

Mais dans mon esprit, je ne pensais qu'à une chose : bordel ! Au moins, je me félicitai d'avoir repensé à mon anomalie rapidement. Ce n'était pas comme la première fois où j'avais mis des mois avant de me poser la question. J'étais assez fière de moi. Mais pour m'améliorer, il faudrait y penser _avant _!

- Bordel... soufflais-je, le plus bas possible.

Je ne pouvais pas rester ainsi, voyons ! Il faudrait que je me bouge. Je me connais, je ne vais pas arrêter d'y penser toute la journée. Il est quelle heure ? Huit heures moins le quart. Je commence le boulot juste après avoir emmené Gabriel à l'école. Mon patron est sympa avec moi, il m'aime bien. Je pourrais peut-être aller l'acheter vite fait. Non, quand même pas, ce n'est pas sérieux. Bon, alors pendant ma pause déjeuner ?

- Draco, à quoi penses-tu ? me demanda Harry qui vint se coller à mon dos. Tu es sexy quand tu réfléchis.

- Merci. Je me disais que tu voudrais peut-être amener Gaby à l'école, comme tu commences plus tard ton boulot… J'avais dis à mon patron que j'arriverais plus tôt aujourd'hui.

- Oh, bien sur, avec plaisir ! Si je peux t'aider. Mais si tu compte me donner de ton café, c'est avec beaucoup de verve que je le refuse.

- Mon café est très bon, c'est toi qui n'as aucun goût ! Allez, c'est prêt. Gabriel vient manger ! Et toi, assis-toi, au lieu de me tripoter.

- Oui, monsieur, fit-il en retirant ses mains.

Après le repas que j'ai vite fais expédier, ce qui étonna mes deux hommes, je montai faire une rapide toilette pour retirer les restes de cette nuit. Je m'habillai et redescendis. Je donnai mes instructions à Harry pour ne pas mettre Gabriel en retard à l'école, et je partis après un rapide baiser à chacun d'eux. Je me coiffai pendant le chemin, dis bonjour à mes voisins et arriva sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Une fois à la boutique de plantes où je bossais, je me dirigeai vers l'arrière boutique où je déposai mes affaires. Mon patron, monsieur Zeinberg, arriva pour me souhaiter la bonne journée de son ton pompeux auquel je m'étais habitué.

- Vous êtes bien en avance, monsieur Malfoy.

- Ouais, je suis en pleine forme. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai oublié de prendre mon petit déjeuner. Je meurs de faim !

- Allez vous acheter quelque chose, voyons. Le magasin n'est pas encore ouvert.

- Je reviens vite !

Je ressortis précipitamment de la boutique sous le regard intrigué de mon patron. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait pu croire mon excuse foireuse de « j'ai oublié de manger » ! Mais je n'avais trouvé que ça. Je n'étais pas un bon menteur en période de crise. Moi, il me fallait réfléchir calmement, me concentrer et, seulement après je pouvais mentir. J'essayai d'avoir l'air naturel dans la rue mais je ne trompais personne. J'arrivai dans la rue qui m'intéressait et je restai un moment à me convaincre.

J'y vais ou je n'y vais pas ? Après tout, ce n'est pas dis que je le suis. Je me fais peut-être des films tout seul ? Mais bon, je suis là donc autant y aller. Je n'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien ! Et puis, comme ça, je serais fixé. Et être fixé, c'est très important. La fixation est importante... Je dis n'importe quoi... Finalement, j'entrai dans le magasin de potions. Naturellement, je dis bonjour à la vendeuse et partis dans les rayons. Je passai devant celui qui m'intéressait, mais fis comme si ce n'était pas le cas. Cette même bouteille, entre un antispasmodique et un test de fertilité, que je regardai avec suspicion.

Finalement, je tendis la main pour prendre la potion-test-de-grossesse. Après tout, cela ne coûte rien de le faire, rien que pour me rassurer ! Je suis persuadé de ne pas être enceint. Il n'est pas possible que je le sois ! Après tout, pour Gabriel, il nous a fallu beaucoup de temps pour le concevoir ! Voilà, voilà... Je suis rassuré. Je suis rassuré... Je ne suis pas rassuré…

Bordel !

Je payai la potion-test et partis vers mon boulot. J'avais miniaturisé la bouteille pour la mettre dans une poche de ma robe sorcier. Je retournai au boulot. Je partis dans les toilettes et sortis la bouteille. Toujours avec son goulot plus large pour pouvoir pisser dedans sans en mettre partout, toujours de couleur limpide et toujours aussi flippant... Je pris la notice et me souviens qu'il fallait le faire le matin à jeun. Je mis la bouteille dans mon sac. Je le ferais demain matin.

Enfin, il faut tenir jusque là ! Parce que, si je meurs avant d'une crise cardiaque… Bon, le problème serait réglé, mais je serais mort ! Heureusement que j'ai bien voulu que Harry reconnaisse Gaby comme son fils. Au moins, il aura un toit et une famille. Il vivra avec son grand frère, Teddy… Et voilà, je suis en train de faire une crise d'angoisse Je ne suis vraiment pas fait pour être enceint. Je suis, je pense, assez qualifié pour élever les enfants mais pas pour les faire. Je ne veux pas les faire. Je me dis même que j'ai été fils unique, que Harry a été fils unique… Alors pourquoi Gaby n'aurait pas la chance de l'être lui aussi ? Hein ? Pourquoi ?

Draco, tu vas commencer par te calmer. Tu es un Malfoy et les Malfoy ne paniquent pas ! Je ne panique pas ! Il ne faut pas paniquer... Je ne suis pas enceint, et cette potion n'est là que pour me rassurer, parce que je suis un angoissé de la vie. Me voir dans cet état me fait bien dire que je ne suis pas fait pour fabriquer des gosses... Je le savais, je suis doué pour me connaître. Je suis toujours sincère avec moi-même...

La journée passa tellement lentement que je me sentis péter un câble. Surtout quand un client me prit la tête pendant presque une demi-heure, parce que la graine qu'il avait achetée pour avoir des fleurs n'avait pas donnée la couleur voulue. Je n'y suis pour rien si la nature a décidé de lui donner une fleur orange plutôt que jaune ! Je n'y suis pour rien, bordel ! Je suis en colère. Mais j'ai laissé toute mon éducation Malfoyenne reprendre le dessus, et je suis resté stoïque. Mon patron m'en félicita. Ce fut la seule chose de bien dans cette journée merdique.

Je rentai chez moi. Harry m'avait envoyé un hibou pour me dire qu'il allait prendre Gabriel après les cours. Pas de problème. Fais ce que tu veux, tous mes problèmes de cette journée viennent de toi et de cette nuit de sexe que tu m'as donnée. Bon, je n'ai rien contre le sexe. J'en avais trop envie... Donc ce n'est pas vraiment de sa faute. Et puis, c'était franchement bien, j'ai même bien envie de recommencer... J'allumai les lumières et déposai mes affaires sur mon porte-manteau. Je pris la bouteille et montai dans ma chambre où je la cachai dans un placard de ma salle de bain. Je verrais si je fais le test demain matin.

J'entendis Gabriel en bas. Il riait aux éclats avec son père. Je descendis donc les accueillir. Gabriel se jeta sur moi comme un boulet de canon. Je l'attrapai par les aisselles et le soulevai sur mon torse pour le porter contre moi. J'aimais mon fils, je l'aimais vraiment. Bon, je ne pense plus à ça... Je ne pense plus à rien. Plus à rien ! Harry posa des sacs de courses sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. Il avait fait des courses ?

- J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que je sois encore là ? me demanda-t-il, un peu gêné.

- Non, non, bien sur que non. Je suis heureux que tu sois là.

- Et moi aussi ! s'exclama Gabriel. Comme ça j'ai mon petit papa et mon grand papa !

- Tu veux bien arrêter deux secondes de dire que je suis petit ! Je ne suis pas petit, microbe !

- Je ne suis pas un microbe ! répliqua le petit. Un jour, je serais plus grand que toi ! Je serais tellement grand que tu devras lever la tête pour me regarder ! Comme tu fais avec papa !

- Et je ne te porterais plus !

- Pas grave, c'est moi qui le ferais !

Sale gosse ! Je le reposai par terre alors qu'il montait dans sa chambre se changer. Harry se retenait de rire des chamailleries avec mon fils. Il déballa les aliments. Je m'approchai de lui pour un petit bisou de bonsoir. Il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa doucement et tendrement, comme si je lui avais manqué. Bon, je pense que je lui ai manqué. C'est le cas pour moi.

- Tu as passé une bonne journée ? demandai-je, restant dans ses bras.

- Mauvaise. Je n'ai pas arrêté de faire des conneries parce que je pensais à toi. Et la plupart du temps, je dois avouer que tu étais très peu habillé.

- Petit pervers !

-Tu aimes ça.

Je ricanai, mi gêné mi amusé. Je l'aidai à débarrasser les courses. Je lui demandai pourquoi il avait fais ça et il me répondit qu'il avait pensé nous faire un bon repas. Il avait dans l'idée de me séduire par la nourriture. Il semblerait que je n'aurais rien à faire pour ce soir. Je l'aidai quand même à sortir les aliments des sacs, n'ayant plus l'habitude de me faire servir. Je sortis un paquet assez petit, qui m'intriguait, car ce n'était pas de la nourriture. Je fronçai les sourcils face au mot « préservatif ». Ce mot ne me disait rien du tout. Par contre, Harry me l'arracha des mains quand il me vit avec. Ce qui me surprit grandement et attisa ma curiosité.

- C'est quoi ? demandais-je.

- Des préservatifs...

- Oui, je sais lire. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? J'ai vu qu'il y avait marqué « parfum fraise », c'est à manger ?

- Oh non, répondit-il, les joues rouges. C'est un moyen de contraception en fait. C'est un truc en latex qui se place sur le pénis comme ça le... sperme reste dedans. Tu vois ?_…_

- Oooh... ah oui, en effet.

- Je sais que j'aurais dû en prendre, pour hier. Mais j'ai complètement oublié… Donc, j'y ai pensé maintenant… J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, mais je compte vraiment continuer à avoir des relations sexuelles avec toi.

- Moi de même. Et le goût fraise ? C'est pour quoi ?

- Ça, c'est pour les fellations… Je n'ai pas trouvé sans parfum, donc j'ai pris ça quand même...

Ah oui quand même… Je devais partager les couleurs de Harry sur mes joues. J'aimais le sexe, je ne pensais pas être particulièrement coincé au lit, mais j'avais toujours une certaine réserve sur tout ça. Je n'aimais pas trop en parler. Ça me gênait. Surtout que, de toute ma vie, je n'avais fais _ça_ qu'une fois. Je savais que Harry aurait aimé que je le fasse plus souvent de fellation… Mais moi, j'aurais aussi aimé être plus souvent au-dessus ! Donc, c'était une sorte de punition. Je ne suis pas si méchant que ça.

Je rangeai les préservatifs dans ma chambre et revint avec le petit pour les devoirs. Nous nous s'installâmes sur la table du salon pendant que Harry faisait le repas. Et ça sentait vraiment bon ! Gaby et moi avions du mal à nous concentrer, et mourrions de faim. Nous retournâmes dans la cuisine pour l'embêter alors qu'il coupait des poivrons. Il portait mon tablier blanc et je l'imaginais un instant avec seulement ce tablier. C'était presque encore plus délicieux que la nourriture ! Je crois que Harry dut se rendre compte de mon regard, car il profita que Gabriel ne regardait pas pour me caresser les fesses et me chuchota à l'oreille :

- J'espère que tu n'as plus mal... J'ai très envie de toi.

Juste de quoi me rendre tout chaud. Ce soir, pauvre gosse, il sera au lit très tôt. Vite le bain expédié, une histoire racontée par son père qui avait découvert les joies du coucher d'un enfant, et le petit était au lit ! Il avait le droit de jouer dans le noir, et dans son lit, mais il ne devait pas bouger ! Il finissait toujours par s'endormir.

Et puis, Harry et moi testâmes les préservatifs. Et ce fut _vraiment_ très bon...

oO-Oo

Il était six heures du matin une envie pressante m'avait réveillé. Harry dormait profondément à coté de moi. Il était sur le dos et dormait avec un bras sous sa tête. Il était beau. Vraiment beau comme ça. Et dire qu'il était à moi maintenant. Je sortis du lit le plus silencieusement possible. Je ne voulais pas le réveiller et qu'il pose des questions. Mais il avait le sommeil très lourd.

Je partis dans la salle de bain. J'allumai la lumière et ouvris le fameux placard. Je pris la bouteille de test et la sortis de son carton. Je soufflai. Je devais me motiver à le faire. Je partis sur les toilettes et urinai dans la potion-test. Je la reposai sur le meuble et attendis. Je me lavai les mains, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire. Sans regarder, je pris la potion dans la main et soufflai pour prendre un peu de courage. Bleu, enceint, transparent, pas enceint. Bleu, transparent.

- Transparent, transparent, transparent... psalmodiai-je, convaincu que cela me sauverait.

Puis, je m'accroupis et regardai bien le liquide. Il restait transparent. Il restait vraiment transparent. Je regardais encore la potion pendant dix bonnes minutes, et elle ne changea pas de couleur. Je n'étais pas enceint... Je n'étais vraiment pas enceint ! Merlin, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'avais retenu mon souffle. Je pris de grandes bouffées d'air frais. Je jetai la potion à la poubelle et repartis me coucher. Vraiment soulagé de ne pas être enceint.

oO-Oo

(Pov inconnu)

Quelle idée ! Qui avait eu l'idée saugrenue de le faire sortir de sa cage ? Là-bas, il était en sécurité ! Il avait toujours été en sécurité. Alors pourquoi accepter d'en sortir ? Je regardai le grand bâtiment. Il semblait paisible. Ça devait être bien de finir sa peine dans un endroit comme celui-ci, après avoir passé autant de temps dans l'enfer d'Azkaban. Enfin, je ne sais pas trop, je n'y suis jamais allé. Par contre, mon partenaire, lui, y est allé. Ce qui le rend à la fois misérable et incroyable à mes yeux. Mais je préfère être de son côté que contre...

Nous entrâmes dans le bâtiment. D'un coup rapide de baguette, je tuai un gardien pendant que mon acolyte faisait de même pour l'autre. Et cela en silence. Mais quelle idée aussi de nous trahir ! Pour qui ? Pour son fils ? Pour venger sa femme ? Je ne comprends pas cet homme qui a voulu sauver son fils, après avoir essayé de le tuer de ses propres mains. Je ne comprends pas.

Son fils...

Nous montâmes les étages. Je retins mon comparse pour qu'il ne tue pas les autres résidents de la maison de repos. Il n'avait aucun intérêt à faire foirer la mission en risquant de donner l'alerte. Nous devions nous venger. Il l'avait trahi et envoyé son homme à la mort. Je le lui rappelai. Cela le calma rapidement. Puis, je l'entendis murmurer que le père et le fils périraient. Je m'en ferais une joie ! Moi, le père, je m'en fichais. C'était le fils que je voulais.

Le fils...

Nous grimpâmes les étages. Rapidement et en silence. Au dernier, nous tuâmes rapidement les deux gardiens. De jeunes diplômés, il semblerait. Ils avaient été pétrifiés de peur face à nous. Nos tenues y étaient peut-être pour quelque chose ? Mais quelle joie de les remettre. Nos masques étaient notre second visage, et Lucius Malfoy allait s'en souvenir.

Et il s'en souvint. Personne ne peut échapper à son passé. Et il comprit rapidement qu'il ne pouvait pas non plus échapper à son avenir. Qui fut misérablement court...

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

À la semaine prochaine!


	38. Chapter 38

**Titre** : Ni personne d'autre

**Disclamer** : Rien à moi, tout à JKR

**Paring** : HP/DM

**Rating** : M

**Note** : Bonjour ! Bonjour ! Vous allez bien ? Je suis franchement pas contente d'avoir repris les cours ! J'étais bien en vacance, moi ! ^^ Merci à tout le monde et je vous aime tous ! Et merci à Lyashura pour sa correction ^^

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Chapitre 38:

J'étais sur un nuage. Un beau nuage de félicité. Un nuage rose ! Je planai de bonheur. J'avais passé une journée merveilleuse la veille. J'ai fait l'amour presque toute la journée. Harry était increvable et je me réhabituais à être stimulé. Merlin, que j'aimais ça. Rien ne pouvait gâcher mon bonheur en cette journée.

- Bordel, Gaby où-est ton uniforme ? hurlais-je, excédé.

Mon fils, en pyjama, fit une moue triste tout ce qu'il y avait de plus coupable. Il détourna les yeux pour regarder par la fenêtre. Sale gosse. Je m'approchai de lui pour me mettre à sa hauteur et le forcer à me regarder dans les yeux.

- Je sais pas, me répondit-il, très peu convainquant.

- Si tu l'as encore caché dans le micro-onde, je serais très en colère !

Je me relevais pour aller dans la cuisine. J'entendis mon fils me suivre, toujours en culotte, n'ayant pas réussit à trouver son pantalon. J'ouvris la porte du micro-onde, mais il était vide. Je me retournai vers le garnement qui me servait d'enfant.

- Bon, tu iras en jean. Je n'ai pas le temps de te punir maintenant. Mais en rentrant ce soir, tu vas voir à quel point tu m'as mis en colère. Maintenant, va mettre ton jean pendant que je vais chercher ta cravate.

Gaby fit de nouveau sa moue. La fameuse moue de quand il a fait une bêtise. Je fus pris d'un doute : avait-il aussi perdu sa cravate ? Je montai vérifier tout cela dans sa chambre. Je ne la trouvai pas non plus. Je vais le tuer ! Je pris un de ses jeans et redescendis. Il n'était pas dans la maison. Non, non, monsieur Gabriel était dans le jardin, en culotte, et jouait au foot. Je l'attrapai par son bras et l'obligeai à rentrer.

- Tu arrêtes de faire l'idiot et tu obéis ! Va me mettre ton jean, tu es cul-nu !

- Non, j'ai ma culotte !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui, bordel ?

- Je veux pas aller à l'école !

- Je ne te laisse pas le choix. Gaby, tu vas me donner ton pied, immédiatement, pour enfiler ton pantalon ou je te l'arrache !

Peureux, mon fils me tendit sa jambe mais croisa les bras. Le coup des menaces irréalisables marchait toujours aussi bien avec lui. Aller savoir pourquoi ? Je lui mis son pantalon, rentrai sa chemise dans la ceinture et lui remis les cheveux en place. Je zyeutais sur l'horloge du salon, et vis qu'on allait être en retard à ce rythme. Je pris la main de mon fils pour le relever et le faire marcher. Il me résista pendant presque tout le chemin. Je finis par le porter et le mettre sur mon épaule pour l'amener à son école.

Une fois arrivés, je le déposai un peu durement sur un petit muret, et respirai un grand coup pour me calmer. Des fois, il y avait des jours où ce petit avait décidé d'être chiant et de ne rien faire comme je voudrais. Et l'important pour les enfants, c'est de faire comme je veux. Bon, on avait encore quelques minutes avant que la cloche ne sonne. Je m'accroupis en face de mon garçon et le regardai dans le blanc des yeux.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux plus aller à l'école ? Tu as des ennuis ?

Gabriel secoua la tête et croisa les bras.

- Non... mais c'est bientôt les vacances, et je voulais être avec papa. C'était trop bien, quand il était à la maison, alors je veux mon papa. Il fait trop beau pour aller à l'école...

- Tu verras, gamin, dans la vie on ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut. Et moi aussi je voudrais voir Harry, mais une grosse affaire lui est tombée dessus, il est obligé de travailler. Tu vois, même s'il fait beau, tes deux papas vont aller travailler. Alors fais comme nous.

- Je suis pas un papa...

Et il souffla. La cloche sonna et je me relevai en lui tendant la main. Il la prit et nous marchâmes ensemble vers l'école. Je l'embrassai sur le front et le regardai partir avec son copain, main dans la main, vers leur maitresse. Je saluai la mère du petit Gidéon, qui avait toujours été charmante avec moi, mais elle me répondit d'un vague signe un peu crispé, tordant sa bouche en un sourire peu convaincant.

Je partis en faisant comme si je n'avais rien vu mais cela me perturbait. Je n'avais aucun souvenir d'avoir fait quoi que ce soit pour offenser cette femme. Pendant que j'amenais Gaby à l'école, je ne m'étais pas intéressé aux personnes autour de moi, trop occupé à tirer mon fils. Mais là... je trouvais qu'on me regardait un peu trop. Je passais devant une vitrine et détaillai mon apparence. Mes cheveux étaient parfaitement coiffés, ma chemise bien repassée et correctement rentrée dans mon pantalon. J'avais ma tête de tous les jours. Bon, je n'avais pas de robe de sorcier, mais il faisait incroyablement chaud et je n'avais pas jugé utile de la prendre. Beaucoup de personne en avaient fait de même, donc ce n'était pas ça.

J'arrivai à mon travail et me dirigeai vers l'arrière-salle pour me changer. Dans la boutique, il faisait plus frais que dehors, ce qui était agréable. Je mis mon tablier vert et partis dans le bureau de mon patron pour le saluer. Il lisait le journal et releva sa tête chauve vers moi quand j'entrai dans la pièce. Il me détailla, comme à chaque fois. Mais cette fois-ci, il y avait une lueur interrogative dans le regard.

- Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre aussi ? m'exclamai-je, excédé. J'ai eu l'impression que tout le monde me regardait comme si j'étais une bête de foire ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

- Il semblerait que vous n'ayez pas lu la Gazette du Sorcier ce matin, monsieur Malfoy, me répondit mon patron. Il y a plusieurs articles parlant de vous dans cette édition. Vous avez même mis l'élection de notre nouveau premier ministre au rang de faits divers.

Je fronçai les sourcils et tendis la main pour voir le journal en question. Il replia le quotidien à la bonne page et me le tendis. Je le pris un peu brusquement et restai figé face à la grande photo de moi et de Harry. Sur cette photo, on voyait Gabriel courir vers son père qui l'attrapa au vol et on me voyait approcher pour finalement atterrir dans les bras de Harry et nous embrasser. C'était le jour où il avait signé les papiers d'annulation du mariage et qu'il était venu à la maison. C'était il y avait un peu plus d'une semaine.

Le jour où j'avais fait mon test de grossesse, heureusement négatif, Harry avait dû aller de toute urgence à son travail. Il ne m'avait rien dit sur ce qu'il se passait, on lui avait ordonné de garder le silence. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'il était occupé avec son travail. Quatre jours qu'il n'avait pas pu passer avec nous à la maison. Il me manquait. Nos retrouvailles avaient été trop courtes et j'avais l'impression qu'on ne s'était pas réellement remis ensemble.

Je lu le titre qui accompagnait la photo : « La seconde vie du Héros », je regardai à la fin de l'article pour m'apercevoir que le nom du journaliste me disait quelque chose… Colin Crivey. Je cherchais dans ma mémoire mais rien ne vint. J'abandonnais pour finalement reprendre ma lecture :

« Harry Potter, le plus grand héros de ce siècle, Ordre de Merlin de première classe et cinq fois élu personnalité préférée des anglais, a été vu dans le nouveau quartier mixe du Chemin de Traverse en compagnie d'un jeune homme blond. »

À la fin de cette simple entrée en matière, je me surpris à espérer que personne n'ait cité mon nom. Mais je déchantai rapidement quand je sautai quelques lignes pour trouver mon nom écrit en gros avec, sans aucun doute, un certain mépris dans la phrase :

« Je l'ai personnellement connu du temps de Poudlard, où il se pavanait dans les couloirs comme si le monde lui appartenait. Je me souviens, comme beaucoup de personne, de la lâcheté de cet homme qui a disparu plusieurs mois avant la bataille finale, échappant au combat, mais n'ayant jamais reçu de punition digne de ce nom. Ce jeune homme blond que vous voyez sur cette photo, en train d'embrasser notre Héros à tous, n'est autre que Draco Lucius Malfoy, le fils unique du mangemort Lucius Malfoy. »

Ce mec me connait ? Je tirai un siège pour m'asseoir pendant que mon patron m'observait. Cela ne me gênait pas, j'en avais l'habitude. Qui était ce type ? Et puis, merci bien, je me serais battu comme Théo l'avait fait si je n'avais pas été enceint ! Et j'ai eu ma punition pour n'avoir pas combattu ! Dois-je rappeler que je n'ai pas mon héritage ? Je continuai à parcourir l'article des yeux pour tomber sur une phrase qui fit accélérer mon cœur :

« Qui est le jeune enfant avec eux sur la photo ? Nous n'en savons rien. Il n'est pas le genre de la Gazette de ne pas sortir de vérités scrupuleusement vérifiées, mais nous pouvons supposer, au vu de la ressemblance, que cet enfant peut-être le fils de Malfoy. Mais dans ce cas, que fait-il dans les bras de notre Héros ? Qu'a donc fait cet enfant de mangemort à notre Harry Potter ? Si vous voulez en savoir plus sur Draco Malfoy, allez page 4. »

Je ne lis pas à la page quatre, j'imaginais parfaitement les informations erronées qu'ils avaient dû pêcher à des personnes qui ne me connaissent à peine. Peut-être en avait-il inventées ? Je tournai la page pour voir, cette fois-ci, une photo manifestement prise par la fenêtre de ma cuisine, où on me voyait en train de faire le café. Harry arrivait et me prenait dans ses bras. C'était le lendemain de nos retrouvailles.

Le journaliste, dont j'étais sûr de connaître le nom, continuait à écrire des infamies sur moi et des suppositions sur Gabriel. Cependant, il continuait à encenser Harry. Ce n'était pas possible. J'avais l'impression que ce n'était pas de moi dont on parlait. Je me souvins de que j'avais déjà été dans les journaux, quand mon père avait été arrêté la première fois. Mais cela m'avait moins touché.

Sur la page d'à-côté, il y avait une autre photo, mais de Ginny cette fois-ci. En gros titre, il y avait « Ginny, trompée, humiliée ou elle-même coupable ? ». On la voyait sortir d'un cabinet privé de médicomage. Je lu un peu l'article.

« Ginny Potter, femme de Harry Potter depuis quatre ans, est sortie hier du cabinet du docteur Laminaire, Obstétrimage. Y aurait-il un petit pain dans le four ? Ce pain aurait-il un éclair sur le front ou deux belles grosses cornes ? Nous savons de source sûre que cela fait bien plus de six mois que les époux Potter se seraient séparés. Harry Potter aurait même loué un appartement pour lui seul. Cependant, Ginny Potter, si elle porte encore ce nom, est-elle vraiment enceinte ? Affaire à suivre... »

Ginny ? Enceinte ? Certes, elle m'avait bien dit qu'elle avait trouvé un petit-ami pour lui faire oublier Harry quand elle m'avait avoué avoir signé les papiers du divorce. Mais de là à être enceinte de lui… Soudainement, je ne me sentais pas bien. J'avais le ventre qui se tordait d'angoisse. Je sentais cette histoire tellement mal. Je ne me sentais pas bien du tout. J'avais envie de vomir… Je devais parler avec Harry de toute urgence ! Je devais aussi récupérer Gabriel et rentrer chez moi. Mais avant tout, je devais aller vomir.

Je me relevai, jetai ce torchon sur la table, et partis dans les toilettes à toute allure pour soulager mon estomac. Mon patron, inquiet, m'avait suivi et me tendit ensuite une serviette pour me débarbouiller. J'avais tellement mal au ventre… C'était obligé… Tout était trop beau pour continuer. Harry était enfin avec moi, j'avais eu mes quelques jours de bonheur et il fallait obligatoirement qu'il y ait un problème… J'avais envie de pleurer soudainement. Je réagissais trop brusquement. Il fallait que je me reprenne.

Monsieur Zeinberg m'accompagna jusqu'à son bureau et me fit m'asseoir. Il regarda mon visage comme s'il cherchait une raison à mon malaise sur mon nez. Il me demanda si je voulais une tasse de thé à la camomille et j'acceptai. Je voulais être un peu seul et le temps qu'il fasse l'infusion me donnait quelques minutes de répit. Je repris le journal pour regarder encore une fois les photos. Ces vautours sont entrés dans ma propriété privée ! Je pourrais les attaquer en justice pour diffamation et effraction ! Mais cela ne servirait à rien : la Gazette était presque intouchable et j'étais un ancien fils de mangemort. Et en plus, maintenant, je suis l'amant du Héros et un briseur de ménage. Une salope en clair...

Mon patron revint avec une tasse de tisane. Je la bu dans un état second. Je savais bien qu'il allait finir par me poser des questions, alors je le regardai en face et lui fit signe de le faire.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi monsieur Potter m'a donné votre nom. Vous êtes plus que de simples connaissances. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de lire une presse qui ne soit ni politique ni florale, mais de temps en temps, j'aime avoir des informations sur des choses un peu plus futiles. Je ne vous juge pas, monsieur Malfoy...

- Je n'ai rien fait qui mérite d'être jugé, monsieur Zeinberg, le coupais-je, énervé. Harry a fait annuler son mariage avec Ginny, il était donc célibataire et il est interdit nulle part d'être avec un célibataire, même depuis peu.

- Oh… Cela explique pourquoi monsieur Potter était toujours à toutes les sorties mondaines de l'ex-Premier ministre… Mais avant de me couper, j'allais dire que je ne vous juge pas monsieur Malfoy : vous êtes une bonne personne et un bon employé. Je suis très heureux de vous avoir dans ma boutique. Et vous êtes charmant, alors je comprends pourquoi monsieur Potter vous ait choisi, même si personne ne savait qu'il avait des penchants pour les hommes.

- Ça ne date pas d'hier... marmonnais-je, me sentant mieux face aux paroles de mon patron.

- Comment ? Je n'ai pas entendu.

- Oh, non, rien je parlais pour moi-même... Je ne me sens pas très bien...

- Vous n'êtes manifestement pas fait pour la pression.

- J'en ai trop subi dans ma vie pour la supporter.

Un hibou entra dans la boutique et se dirigea vers moi pour me tendre un message. Il portait le sceaux de l'école des petits mages. L'école de Gabriel ! J'ouvris le message pour le lire :

« Monsieur Malfoy, une foule de journaliste campe devant les portes de l'école. Il semblerait qu'ils veuillent voir votre fils. Ils essayent d'entrer dans l'école et terrorisent les enfants. Venez immédiatement le chercher avant que cela de dégénère. Je vous ouvre la cheminée de l'école. Madame la directrice. »

Je me relevai immédiatement. Une crampe horrible me retourna l'estomac quand la pensée que mon fils était en danger me frappa. Je donnai le mot à mon patron et partis en courant. Je me dirigeai vers la cheminée et jetai de la poudre pour aller directement dans le bureau de la directrice. Elle me conduisit en bas, où je retrouvai Gabriel qui couru vers moi, effrayé.

J'entendis la rumeur des voix de ses vautours de journalistes à travers les fenêtres. Je jetai un coup d'œil. Ils étaient une bonne dizaine autour de l'école. Comment pouvaient-ils se comporter comme des bêtes, agglutinées devant une école, pour Harry ? N'avaient-ils pas de conscience ? Je réfléchirais à la bêtise journalistique plus tard.

- Quelle bande de cinglés ! éructa-t-elle. Tout ça pour Harry Potter, il ne faut quand même pas exagérer...

- Comment peut-on partir ? Je ne veux pas mettre Gabriel en danger.

- Papa, j'ai vachement peur...

- J'ai prévenu les Aurors, ils vont arriver dans peu de temps. Mais il valait mieux que vous soyez là, c'est votre enfant que les journalistes veulent.

On entendit des bruits de pas, c'était les Aurors qui venaient d'arriver par cheminette. Harry était en tête et se dirigea immédiatement vers nous. Il s'assura rapidement que Gabriel n'avait rien et me supplia du regard de ne rien dire pour le moment. Il donna des ordres secs, clairs et très précis. Je sentis dans le ton de sa voix qu'il était sur les nerfs, et qu'il avait dû être mort d'inquiétude quand la directrice avait demandé de l'aide.

- Et maintenant, faites-moi dégager ces crétins ! Je les veux tous derrière les barreaux ! s'écria Harry. Ça leur apprendra à s'en prendre à une école. Draco, suis-moi, je te ramène chez toi.

Il prit son fils dans les bras et m'attrapa le poignet pour me faire avancer rapidement. J'essayais d'ignorer les regards des personnes autour de nous. Je ne voulais même pas savoir ce qu'ils devaient penser de moi.

Nous arrivâmes chez moi rapidement. Harry lâcha ma main et posa notre fils. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre pendant que je m'accroupissais pour prendre mon fils dans mes bras. Le garçonnet avait besoin d'être rassuré. J'entendis Harry grogner et je relevai la tête pour le regarder.

- C'est pas vrai, tu n'as pas renouvelé les sorts de protection autour de la maison ! C'est pour ça que les journalistes ont pu prendre des photos de nous dedans !

- Il faut renouveler les sorts ? demandai-je, surpris. Je ne savais pas…

Il soupira et sortit sa baguette pour mettre de nouveau les sorts en place. Il était vraiment sur les nerfs. En temps normal, il aurait rigolé de mon ignorance. Quand il eut fini, il revint vers nous. Je me relevai. Il toucha ma joue et posa sa main sur les cheveux de Gabriel.

- J'espérais que jamais ils ne s'intéresseraient à vous, commença-t-il. Je sais que c'est mal parti mais je vais tout arranger. Et avec le temps, comme toujours, ils oublieront.

- Et comment tu vas faire ? Leur avouer tous ce qu'ils veulent ?

- Oui. C'est parfaitement ça.

- Je veux protéger Gaby. De moi, je m'en fiche, mais pas mon fils.

- C'est aussi le mien et je veux aussi le protéger. Mais, il va falloir le dire. Je vais mettre un sort sur lui pour qu'il soit flouté sur les photos qui seront prises sans notre autorisation.

J'opinai, tout à fait d'accord avec lui. Il tendit sa baguette vers l'enfant et lui jeta le sort. Gaby pencha sa tête sur le côté n'ayant pas compris pourquoi son père lui avait jeté un sort. Il nous quitta pour aller dans sa chambre chercher son doudou pour se sentir en sécurité. À peine l'enfant partit, Harry me prit dans ses bras. Il me serra fort contre lui.

- Je suis désolé. Cette foutue célébrité m'a gâché la vie depuis toujours.

- Je m'y attendais. Quand on souhaite sortir avec le Héros National... Mais j'avoue que je ne pensais pas que cela me ferait autant mal. Et aussi peur.

Harry se dégagea et prit mon visage entre ses mains pour me regarder dans les yeux. Il avait un air monstrueusement sérieux.

- Je vais faire une conférence de presse. Si je dis tout ce qu'ils veulent savoir, je te jure, qu'au bout d'un moment, ils ne parleront plus de nous. J'ai remarqué ça à chaque fois. Et puis, j'ai des soutiens dans le milieu pour m'en assurer. Mais je devrais probablement dire pour nous deux et pour Gaby. Je voulais savoir si je pouvais le faire.

- Cela signifie que l'Angleterre en entière saura que je suis capable de porter un enfant ?

- Hélas mon cœur, tu ne pouvais pas garder ça secret toute ta vie.

- C'était un peu mon attention... soufflai-je.

- Je te protégerais toujours… Toujours…

- Tu m'as tellement manqué. Où étais-tu pendant tout ce temps ? Tu peux rester ici aujourd'hui ? J'ai tellement envie que tu sois avec moi.

Harry me sourit et se pencha pour m'embrasser. Je goutai à ses lèvres, enfin, après plusieurs jours. Il m'avait tellement manqué. Alors que je faisais tout pour approfondir notre baiser, dans l'espoir qu'il m'emmène dans ma chambre, il me repoussa doucement.

- Attends Draco, je ne vais pas pouvoir me contenir si tu continus. Tu m'as aussi beaucoup manqué. Je reviens demain : je dois m'assurer que mes hommes n'ont pas eu de problème à l'école et faire mon rapport à mon patron. Tu restes ici avec Gaby, tu ne sors pas et, de préférence, fais-toi invisible pour le moment. Je vais faire rapidement une déclaration. Plus vite, ils auront leurs infos, plus vite ils nous laisseront tranquille. Et je dois voir Ginny : elle aussi est prise dans l'affaire. Je viens de la quitter et c'est déjà dans la presse… Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle ait plus d'ennuis.

Moi, personnellement, je m'en fiche un peu de la rouquine enceinte... Mais Harry est un peu comme ça, à s'inquiéter pour tout le monde. Il embrassa rapidement mes lèvres, monta dire au revoir à son fils et partit par la cheminée. Et comme je n'avais rien d'autre à faire pour le moment, je montai à l'étage faire exactement ce qu'il m'avait dit de faire.

oO-Oo

Toc ! Toc !

C'était le bruit d'un petit choc répété sur une fenêtre. Je le reconnu dans mon sommeil et je me réveillai un peu difficilement. J'étais dans ma chambre et mon fils dormait avec moi. Il était sur le ventre, le pouce dans le bec et ne s'était pas réveillé avec le bruit. C'était le lendemain du scandale et je n'étais pas sorti de la journée, comme Harry me l'avait demandé. Il ne m'avait pas donné de nouvelles et me manquait de plus en plus.

Toc ! Toc !

Je me relevai et partis vers un des velux de la chambre. Un hibou était en train de donner des coups de bec pour rentrer. Je lui ouvrai et deux hiboux entrèrent. Je n'avais pas vu le second. Le premier était celui qui livrait la Gazette du sorcier. Je n'étais pas abonné à cette feuille de chou, mais avec le scandale, j'avais demandé l'exemplaire du lendemain. Le second était un hibou portant un sigle que je ne connaissais pas et qui me présentait une lettre. Je la pris, ainsi que le journal, et les regardai repartir. Je me remis dans mon lit, sous la couette, et ouvris le journal. En première page, il y avait l'interview de Harry.

Elle racontait en détail, enfin pas trop quand même, notre histoire. En un peu plus romancé, mais je pensai que cela était sûrement dû à la façon d'écrire du journaliste. Mais elle disait, en gros, que Harry et moi avions été ensemble à Poudlard, que j'étais capable de porter un enfant, et que Gaby était son fils. Qu'il n'était pas au courant parce que j'avais disparu pour nous protéger de la guerre, qu'il avait annulé son mariage avec Ginny, qu'elle n'était sûrement pas enceinte de lui et qu'il était amoureux de moi.

Je sautai les idioties que le journaliste racontait pour me contenter de l'essentiel. Ah ! Je lus une phrase de Harry qui disait qu'il ne fallait pas essayer de prendre Gabriel en photo car il avait flouté son image et que, peut-être un jour, il le présenterait, mais qu'il était trop petit pour ça maintenant. Que le premier journaliste qu'il verrait dans les alentours de l'école aurait le droit à un allé simple pour une longue garde-à-vue. Et que les garde-à-vues avec lui sont pires qu'Azkaban. Je ne sais pas si cela faisait vraiment peur, mais je trouvais son attitude vachement sexy !

Je regrettais cependant que nous ayons dû avouer mon état de Sibyllin. Ce n'était pas une chose dont je suis vraiment fier et j'aurais aimé garder cela secret... Même si je me doutais qu'un jour, il aurait bien dû le dire. Gabriel gigota à côté de moi. Il allait bientôt se réveiller. Je regardais une dernière fois la photo de Harry à la conférence de presse express qu'il avait dû organiser. Il était vraiment beau...

Je repliai le journal et le posa sur ma table de nuit où était posée la lettre. Je l'avais oubliée. Je la pris et l'ouvris. Elle provenait de la maison de repos de mon père. Avec toute cette histoire et ma remise en couple avec Harry, je n'avais pas eu le temps d'aller le voir de nouveau. J'espérais qu'il allait bien. Je lis le corps de la lettre.

« Monsieur Draco Malfoy,

Nous avons le regret de vous annoncer le décès de Monsieur Lucius Malfoy, il y a une semaine, à trois heures du matin. Sa mort fait l'objet d'une enquête qui nous avait interdit de vous annoncer cette sombre nouvelle plus tôt.

Nous vous prions de bien vouloir accepter nos condoléances les plus sincères et vous invitons à vous rendre à la maison de repos dans les plus brefs délais pour... »

Je ne le lis pas la fin de la lettre. Mais je relus plusieurs fois la phrase qui annonçait la mort de mon père. Mon père est mort ? Depuis une semaine ? Il était malade à ce point ? Une enquête ?

Mon père...

Je sentis mes larmes couler le long de mes joues. Je sentis ma gorge s'assécher. Mes mains tremblèrent. Mon père était mort... Ce n'était pas possible, cela faisait à peine deux semaines que je l'avais retrouvé. Je ne l'avais vu que deux fois depuis qu'il était sorti d'Azkaban. Ce n'était pas possible. Pas mon père. Non, je avais à peine eu le temps de profiter de sa présence, de rattraper le temps perdu… Gabriel avait à peine eu le temps de connaître son grand-père…

Je sortis du lit avec la lettre et partis dans ma salle de bain. Quand la porte fut fermée, je me laissais tomber par terre et pleurai de tout mon saoul. J'avais perdu mon père. Il n'avait pas été ce qu'il y a de meilleur, il est même tombé dans le pire. Mais, malgré tout, il restait mon père et je restais son enfant. Et je venais de le perdre.

Je ne ressortis de la salle de bain qu'une bonne heure plus tard. J'avais mal à la tête et au cœur. J'avais détruit cette lettre tant je l'avais serrée dans mon poing. Gabriel était assis en tailleur devant la porte m'attendant. Il releva son nez vers moi et tordit sa bouche de peine quand il remarqua mon visage qui trahissait ma crise de larme. Il se releva et tendit ses mains vers moi pour que je le prenne dans mes bras. Je me laissai tomber au sol pour serrer le contre moi. Il mit sa main dans mes cheveux, disant des « là, là, tout va bien », comme je le faisais quand il était triste.

Je devais lui dire. Il était jeune, il s'en remettrait bien plus vite que moi. Il oublierait rapidement son grand-père. Enfin, j'imagine qu'il saura un jour ce qu'il a fait. Et ce jour-là, je devrais lui raconter que son grand-père avait été tellement fier de le rencontrer. Il avait aimé ce petit-fils que je lui avais fait. Je me dégageai des bras du garçonnet et passa la main sur ses joues joufflues.

- Merci, bébé. Il faut que je te dise quelque chose. A propos de ton grand-père Lucius.

Gabriel opina de la tête : il se souvenait de lui.

- Il est parti... dormir… Comme grand-mère Cissy. Tu comprends mon fils ?

- Papi Lulu est mort ?

- Oui.

- Et tu es triste pour ça ?

- Oui, parce qu'il va beaucoup me manquer. Tu vois ? C'est comme si je disparaissais et que plus jamais tu ne pourrais me revoir. Tu ne serais pas triste ?

- Très. Mais tu ne partiras jamais, toi. Et si papi Lulu est parti dormir, comme grand-mère Cissy, c'est qu'il est avec elle. Il est pas tout seul.

- Tu dois avoir raison. Tu es un petit garçon intelligent. Maintenant, on va aller s'habiller et aller à la maison de repos. Il faut bien s'habiller quand quelqu'un est... mort. Ok ?

- Je vais mettre mon uniforme !

- Bonne idée...

- Ne pleure pas, papa. Je suis là, moi.

J'opinai en retenant mes larmes. Doucement, je le poussai pour qu'il aille s'habiller. Je me relevai pour fouiller dans mon armoire. Il fallait que je trouve un costume. Je devais aller à la maison de repos récupérer le corps. Et peut-être comprendre aussi pourquoi on avait mis autant de temps avant de me dire qu'il était mort. S'il y avait eu une enquête, c'était qu'ils avaient des doutes sur sa mort. Elle ne doit pas être naturelle... Il a été tué ?

Une fois habillé, je descendis et attendis Gabriel devant une tasse de café que je n'avais pas envie de boire. Je voulais me raccrocher à un acte normal. J'entendis les bruits de pas de Gabriel dans les escaliers. Je me levai et vérifiai sa tenue. Il avait fait un effort. Je lui pris la main et nous nous s'approchâmes de la cheminée. Je jetai de la poudre et pris mon fils dans mes bras pour la traversée. Une fois arrivés, je fus accueilli par le directeur en personne, en compagnie d'une autre personne qui resta de marbre. Le directeur me présenta ses condoléances et me fis asseoir sur un siège, dans son bureau, pour me parler. L'autre homme resta debout à coté du directeur. J'avais fais sortir Gabriel dans le couloir pour qu'il n'entende pas.

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenu plus tôt ? demandai-je, une fois seul.

- Parce-que c'est la procédure. Si la mort n'est pas naturelle, nous devons prévenir les Aurors pour une enquête. Ensuite, c'est à eux de juger du moment où nous pouvons prévenir la famille. Ils ne m'ont donné l'autorisation que ce matin.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Deux personnes sont entrées par effraction dans l'établissement. Ils ont tué quatre personnes avant d'atteindre la chambre de votre père. Ils l'ont assassiné. C'est tout ce que je sais. Si vous voulez plus de renseignements, il vous faudra voir avec l'Auror charger de l'affaire. (Il fouilla dans ses papiers et sortit une lettre, et déclara: ) C'est monsieur Ronald Weasley qui est en charge de l'affaire.

Ron ? S'il était au courant de la mort de mon père, il avait probablement dû en parler à Harry, qui ne m'a rien dit. Encore des secrets. Notre relation doit-elle vraiment être toujours empreinte de secrets ? À moins que Ron n'ait rien dit, ce qui m'étonnerait : il est un vrai moulin à parole ! Est-il enquêteur ? Je ne savais pas. Je sais que Harry à rater le concours. Ah, non ! Ron a directement été dans l'école d'enquêteur après son diplôme d'Auror, alors que Harry à commencer à travailler. Il ne devrait pas être au courant de la mort de mon père.

- Monsieur Malfoy, fit l'homme qui était resté muet tout ce temps. Le corps de votre père est à la morgue de l'établissement. Vous pourrez le récupérer quand vous voudrez pour l'enterrement. Prenez le temps de le préparer. L'Auror Weasley m'a fait parvenir les papiers vous autorisant à toucher votre héritage. Il n'avait pas le temps de vous les remettre en main propre. Mais, si j'ai bien compris votre situation, vous n'aviez pas le droit à vos héritages, tant qu'un de vos parents étaient en vie, de peur que vous ne l'utilisiez à des fins mauvaises. Veuillez signer ces documents et ainsi, vous pourrez débloquer les fonds à la banque.

Il me présenta une liasse de papier. Ron avait fait ça pour moi ? Il m'aurait fallu des mois avant de les obtenir... Je le savais, je l'avais fait une fois, à la fin de la guerre, avant qu'on me dise que je n'avais pas le droit d'y toucher. J'imagine que quand on est un héro de guerre, on a certains avantages… Il y avait deux piles de documents, l'un pour l'héritage paternel, l'autre pour le maternel.

- Vous êtes réellement habilité à me rendre mon héritage? demandai-je, vraiment surprit.

- Je suis notaire, monsieur Malfoy, répondit l'homme. Monsieur Weasley m'a demandé de faire les papiers au plus vite, jugeant que vous n'aviez pas à être spolier plus longtemps, n'étant pas un mangemort, et n'ayant jamais adhéré aux idéaux de votre père. De plus, monsieur Weasley est un très bon client, et je soigne ma clientèle.

Un Weasley influant ? Qui l'aurait cru ? Je pris une plume et signai les papiers. Le notaire les repris et me déclara enfin en possession de mes biens. Il me donna un exemplaire à garder précieusement, et à donner à la banque pour avoir accès aux coffres de ma famille. Il me fit des condoléances très peu sincères et partit ensuite. Le directeur se leva et posa gentiment sa main sur mon épaule.

- Si vous voulez voir votre père une dernière fois, je peux vous y conduire.

- Je ne préfère pas, non. Je veux garder de lui le souvenir d'un homme vivant. Je vais préparer son enterrement. Merci de bien vouloir le garder le temps que je mette tout en place.

- A votre service. Je suis vraiment désolé pour vous. Sincèrement désolé.

Je lui souris et partis chercher mon fils dans le couloir. Il jouait avec des fleurs dans un vase. Il revint sagement vers moi quand je l'appelai. Je le pris par la main et nous rentrâmes chez nous. Je serrai dans ma main le papier qui me donnait droit à mon héritage. Je l'avais désiré pendant de nombreuses années, pestant de ne pas pouvoir y toucher. Mais maintenant que j'y avais droit, je le donnerais sans hésiter pour que mon père revienne à la vie.

oO-Oo

Le soir venu, dans mon salon, j'avais prévenu Théo. Je voulais passer un peu de temps seul pour digérer la nouvelle, et même Gabriel, qui ne comprenait pas vraiment la notion de mort, avait respecté mon silence. Théo arriva avec Fred chez moi, le soir vers dix-huit heures. Il se jeta dans mes bras pour me réconforter. Il comprenait vraiment ce que je vivais : il était passé par là, six ans auparavant. Fred s'assit sur le canapé et attendit la fin de notre câlin en prenant Gaby sur ses genoux. J'avais besoin de l'amitié indéfectible de mon meilleur ami. Même si j'imagine, au vu du joli suçon qu'il arborait sur le cou, qu'il était plus occupé à se faire... comment déjà ? Lapiner ?

- Désolé de t'avoir déranger.

- Tu ne me déranges pas, répondit-il. Tu m'as sorti des griffes du rouquin derrière moi.

- « Derrière » étant le mot le plus important... répliqua Fred, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

Il me fit ricaner. Ces deux là allaient sans problème être un couple explosif. Théo s'assit bien confortablement à coté de moi, et posa sa tête sur mon épaule. J'espère que cela ne dérange pas trop Fred de voir son copain coller un autre homme. Mais j'ai vraiment besoin de la chaleur de Théo. Nous restâmes ainsi, sans rien dire. Nous n'avions pas besoin de mot, Théo et moi. Il faisait ce que j'avais fait quand son père fut enterré. Rester simplement ensemble, sauf qu'à ce moment-là, j'avais un nouveau-né dans les bras.

Les flammes de la cheminée devinrent vertes, et Harry apparut dans la maison. Sans se préoccuper de Théo, il se jeta sur moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Théo s'écarta, laissant la place à l'homme que j'aimais pour aller rejoindre le sien.

- Comment vas-tu ? demanda Harry.

- Tu es là, alors je vais mieux.

- Je te jure que je n'étais pas au courant. On m'avait seulement dit qu'il y avait eu une attaque et que Ron devait trouver les coupables. Il ne pouvait rien me dire, il avait prêté serment. Sinon, je te l'aurais dit. Je ne veux plus rien te cacher. Je suis venu dès que j'ai pu. Je vais aider Ron pour trouver qui aurait pu faire ça à ton père.

- Tu peux rester avec moi cette nuit ?

- Je resterais avec toi toute ma vie.

Je lui souris. Il me garda contre lui, m'entourant de ses grands bras. Je lui dis que j'avais lu le journal et il me dit espérer qu'on allait nous laisser tranquille. Fred proposa de faire à manger, même si je n'avais pas faim. Mais Gabriel devait dîner, et je me doutais que les trois autres allaient bientôt avoir faim. Pendant que Fred et Théo étaient dans la cuisine avec Gabriel, j'en profitais pour parler avec Harry. Je lui annonçai que j'avais enfin accès à mon héritage.

- Oui, je sais, Ron me l'a dit ce matin. Il t'a envoyé son notaire. Il est très efficace et sait obtenir les papiers rapidement. Je crois que c'est un peu une façon pour se faire pardonner. Il va trouver qui a fait ça : il est très doué pour les enquêtes.

- Désolé que tu ais raté le concours, fis-je, me serrant encore plus contre lui.

- Pas grave, je le referais l'année prochaine. J'ai été un peu trop occupé à faire annuler mon mariage, mais c'était tellement plus important que tout. Parce que tu es plus important que tout.

- Demain, j'irais débloquer mon argent pour payer l'enterrement. Et j'aimerais bien aller dans mon manoir. Je l'ai quitté si précipitamment à seize ans… Et j'emmènerais Gabriel. J'ai bien envie de me replonger dans mon passé. Je me sens très nostalgique.

- Oui, je comprends. C'est ce que j'ai fait dès que j'ai eu dix-sept ans. Aller sur la tombe de mes parents et dans cette maison où nous avions vécu tous les trois, même si ce ne sont plus que des ruines. Ça fait du bien. Je t'attendrais pour te réconforter.

- Je pense que j'en aurais besoin... Je me sens un peu vidé.

- Je me sentais vidé aussi à la mort de Sirius. Mais tu avais été là et je m'étais senti mieux.

- Je me sens mieux. Restes seulement avec moi.

Il dormit avec moi. Enfin, il s'endormit dans mon lit. Moi, je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil. J'étais peiné c'est vrai. Mais pas de la même façon qu'à la mort de ma mère. Pour elle, j'avais pleuré pendant des jours, et je m'étais senti si coupable de ne jamais lui avoir montré mon amour. Pour mon père, je suis triste qu'il ne soit plus là avant d'avoir vraiment pu lui pardonner complètement, mais aussi de me retrouver orphelin. Je suis orphelin et je me sens seul. Que j'ai vingt-trois ans ne change rien à cela. Je me collai au dos de Harry et respirai son odeur. J'avais besoin de lui. Et c'est en écoutant sa respiration lente et profonde que je m'endormis à mon tour.

Le lendemain, je me réveillai le premier. Dans la salle de bain, je me brossai les dents. J'avais des cernes noirâtres autour des yeux et les cheveux en pétard. Mais je n'avais pas éprouvé le besoin de me rendre présentable. J'avais envie d'avoir l'air d'un épouvantail. J'étais déprimé. Harry entra à son tour dans la salle de bain et me regarda, un peu surpris de voir ma tête. Il m'entoura de ses bras et me serra contre son torse. Je me rinçai la bouche pendant qu'il passait ses doigts dans mes cheveux pour me coiffer.

- Tu iras mieux dans les prochains jours, me dit-il.

- Ok... Tu dois aller bosser ?

- Oui, je vais parler à Ron. Et toi, mon cœur, tu vas t'occuper pour ne pas penser. Et reste le moins longtemps possible dehors, je ne veux pas que tu sois embêté par les journalistes.

- Ils n'ont pas intérêt à me chercher... j'ai une baguette et je sais m'en servir...

- Mouais, le mieux c'est que tu ne les rencontres pas... Allez, viens. Tu as besoin de manger un peu, tu dois avoir faim.

Je n'avais pas faim. Il prit un peigne pour aplatir ses cheveux et me prit la main pour me faire descendre. Dans le salon, sur mon canapé-lit, il y avait le couple Théo et Fred qui dormait. Théo était sur le ventre, Fred sur le flanc et il avait posé une main sur son dos. Je m'approchai pour les réveiller. Théo grogna et mis sa tête dans son coussin pour se rendormir. Fred, lui, se releva et nous dit bonjour avant de secouer Théo pour le réveiller. Je partis dans la cuisine alors que Théo se débattait pour rester endormi.

Une bonne heure après, je souhaitais vaguement une bonne journée à tout le monde. J'avais prévenu mon patron que je prenais quelques jours de repos en lui expliquant la raison. Il m'avait gentiment accordé ces quelques jours. Je partis m'habiller et réveiller Gabriel. Il n'était pas question qu'il aille à l'école. Je n'avais pas confiance. Et puis, c'était la fin de l'année, et il ne faisait plus rien maintenant. Autant qu'il reste avec moi.

Notre première étape fut la banque. Je montrai le papier au directeur qui me confia deux clés, celle pour le coffre de mon père et l'autre pour celui de ma mère. Cela faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas été dans les coffres de ma famille. Il n'y avait pas que de l'argent, mais aussi de nombreux objets. Sur les murs du coffre Malfoy, il y avait beaucoup d'œuvres d'arts de grande valeur, acquises par mon arrière-grand-mère. Il y avait des sculptures, des bustes et des tenues anciennes. Le coffre de mon père, enfin mon coffre, était un vrai musée. Si ces pièces avaient été entreposées ici, c'était qu'il n'y avait plus de place dans le manoir pour elles.

Gabriel était émerveillé de tout. Il faisait des « oh ! » et des « ah ! » à tout ce qu'il voyait et qui brillait. Certes, à la fin de la guerre, les autorités avaient fouillé les coffres pour retirer les objets de magie noire. Mais je constatai que personne n'avait volé les œuvres d'arts. Après tout, elles avaient été acquises honnêtement. Il devait aussi y avoir les actes de ventes quelque part. Dans un coin, les autorités avaient aussi placé une boîte où se trouvaient toutes les clés des nombreuses propriétés que ma famille avait. Même celles des Black.

Je pris ce coffret que me tendait le gobelin. Je trouvai rapidement celle du manoir Malfoy. Dans le tas, il y avait aussi celle de la propriété où avait grandi ma mère et ses sœurs. Cette clé, je la donnerais à Andromeda. Cette maison lui appartient, même si elle avait été répudiée. Je remerciai le gobelin, pris de l'argent et ressortis. Je n'avais pris que les deux clés qui m'intéressaient. Pour le reste, je verrais plus tard.

- Dis-moi Gaby, tu voudrais aller là où j'ai grandi ?

- Ta maison ? Celle où y'a des daims ?

- Tu as retenu ça ?

- Bah oui ! J'attends toujours de trouver les taupes dans le jardin... Mais je veux aller voir ta maison !

- Alors on n'y va.

Je ne savais pas transplaner. Je n'avais jamais appris. Mais je me fis rapidement la réflexion qu'il faudrait que je le fasse. Nous prîmes donc le magicobus. Cela fit beaucoup rire Gabriel et me donna rapidement la nausée. Il nous déposa devant la propriété. Je descendis du magicobus avec mon fils, hilare. Je regardai le bus partir et me retournai vers la grande et imposante grille noire, où trônait un « M » majestueux, magnifiquement calligraphié. J'étais rarement passé par l'entrée principale dans mon enfance : j'utilisais plus les cheminées. J'insérai la clé dans la serrure, et les portes s'ouvrirent en grinçant. Elles n'avaient pas été utilisées depuis tellement longtemps.

Je pris la main de Gabriel et nous avançâmes dans l'allée. Elle était longue et bordée d'un ancien jardin à la française en friche. Les herbes hautes arrivaient presque à la taille de Gaby. J'imaginais qu'il devait y avoir plein de serpent dedans. Mais bon, j'ai Gabriel avec moi, et il est fourchelangue, donc je ne risque rien. Je me souviens qu'il y avait des paons blancs avant, mais ils devaient être mort depuis le temps… ou dans un zoo… ou ils ont fini en ragoût.

L'allée se scindait en deux et tournait autour d'une grande fontaine, maintenant asséchée. Il y avait comme sculptures, plusieurs nymphes qui tenaient des jarres d'où l'eau jaillissait. Gabriel lâcha ma main pour aller voir de plus près. Elle était un peu fissurée par le temps et le manque d'entretien. Et mon manoir se dressait derrière elle. Je le regardai avec respect. Mon fils vint à coté de moi pour admirer aussi la maison de mon enfance.

- Tu vivais ici ?

- Et oui.

- Tu étais un prince ?

- Oh, non. Nous étions seulement très riches.

- Mais c'est un château...

- Alors je dois être un prince... Enfin je suis le roi maintenant et c'est toi le prince.

- Je suis un prince ? Ouha... c'est encore mieux que d'être un martien.

Il m'arracha mon premier sourire de la journée. Il était doué ce gosse. Je lui repris la main et nous marchâmes vers les portes de la demeure. Nous montâmes les marches du grand perron et je déverrouillai la porte avec la clé. Celles-ci eurent du mal à s'ouvrirent. Elles grincèrent. Une fois bien ouvertes, une forte odeur de renfermé et de poussières m'agressa les narines. Je toussotai pendant que Gabriel éternua. Il faisait sombre et mon fils eut peur d'entrer avant moi. Dès que j'eus posé mon pied dans l'entrée, les lumières s'allumèrent.

Je reconnaissais le marbre par terre, qui avait été autrefois vert et veiné d'argent sous l'épaisse couche de poussières. Face à moi, il y avait l'imposant escalier en chêne, plusieurs fois centenaire, où j'avais fait la poule devant Théo au dernier Noël que j'avais passé ici. Cela aussi me fit sourire. Je me revoyais, à seize ans, dans ma belle tenue, complètement pompette, à faire le crétin en chantonnant. Sur la droite, en marchant le long du couloir, il y avait la salle de bal. Par la gauche, on atteignait la salle à manger principale, que nous n'utilisions que pour les réceptions. J'expliquais cela à Gabriel, me laissant emporter par mes souvenirs.

Nous montâmes les escaliers. Le bois était solide et ne fit aucun bruit, même si le tapis était maintenant élimé. Au premier étage, il y avait les boudoirs, la bibliothèque et le bureau de mon père. Il y avait aussi quelques chambres d'amis et quelques salles d'eaux. Le boudoir de ma mère était rouge-brun, comme les couleurs de l'automne. J'aimais bien y aller, enfant, parce qu'elle me rappelait sa présence. Quand ma grand-mère paternelle était en vie, elle prenait toujours le boudoir gris et blanc comme l'hiver. Il y régnait le calme et la froideur d'un champ enneigé, un peu comme cette femme. C'est le seul souvenir que j'avais d'elle.

Sur les murs, il y avait les portraits de nos ancêtres. Je passais devant le grand portrait du fondateur de notre famille qui dormait. Tous les habitants des tableaux dormaient, trop habitués à la solitude de toutes ses années. Gabriel regardait tous les personnages qui portaient notre nom. La plupart étaient blonds, comme nous. Il y en avait des bruns aussi, mais ceux-ci posaient toujours avec un chapeau pour les cacher. Un jour, je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi, mais il avait été décidé que les Malfoy seraient blonds. Mon père avait toujours été très fier de mes cheveux si pâles.

Mon père...

Non, il ne fallait pas que je pense à lui ! Je passais devant le portrait de mon grand-père, qui dormait profondément, appuyer sur le cadre. Il devait y avoir ceux de mes parents ? Où étaient-ils déjà ? Plus vers le bureau de mon père ? Ou au second étage ? Je montai encore une rafale de marche pour atteindre le second étage où étaient les chambres principales, dont la mienne. Je me dirigeai vers elle. Quand je l'ouvris, j'eus l'impression de redevenir un adolescent.

Mon grand lit à baldaquin trônait sur une petite estrade. Il y avait toujours le dessus de lit avec le « M » des Malfoy. Il y avait toujours sur mes murs les affiches de mes joueurs de Quidditch préférés. Il y avait encore le livre que je lisais sur ma table de chevet. Tout avait été laissé tel quel quand j'étais parti de la maison pour la dernière fois. C'était quand ? Je ne m'en souvins plus... Après notre rupture, à Harry et moi ? J'avais passé les vacances à cacher mon ventre arrondi par la grossesse, et j'étais retourné à Poudlard pour finalement disparaître. Personne n'avait touché à ma chambre. Il y avait encore une robe de sorcier sur une chaise. Les elfes de maisons n'avaient probablement pas eu le droit de ranger.

- C'était ta chambre, papa ? me demanda Gabriel qui regardait autour de lui.

- Oui, c'est ma chambre. Je suis né dans cette chambre, comme mon père et mon grand-père. C'était une tradition dans la famille : l'héritier du nom avait cette chambre et devait y naître, dans ce lit. Si nous avions vécus ici, tu serais aussi né dans cette chambre.

- C'est grand...

Sûrement aussi grand que notre salon. Je ressortis, bien décidé à trouver les tableaux de mes parents. Gabriel me suivit. Au bout du couloir, il y avait une porte double qui était la chambre parentale. Il devait y avoir leur portrait dedans. J'entrai, mon fils sur les talons. Mais, j'entendis un bruit étrange, suivi d'un rire rapidement étouffé. Je me retournai. Il y avait quelqu'un ici... À moins que ce ne soit que les tableaux qui se soient réveillés ? Je sortis ma baguette et fis le chemin inverse, tendant le bras pour que Gabriel reste où il était.

Je descendis les escaliers, et regardait autour de moi, un _protego_ sur le bout de la langue. Mais ce n'était que mon arrière-grand-oncle qui rouspétait de ma présence qui l'avait réveillé. J'haussai les épaules, j'étais trop sur les nerfs. Je remontai pour rejoindre Gabriel.

Dans le couloir, j'entendis des bruits de pas. Je sursautai et me retournai en tendant ma baguette. Deux personnes, dans de longues robes noires et un masque sur le visage, se trouvaient face à moi. Ils ne tendaient pas leurs baguettes, qu'ils avaient dans leurs mains. C'était deux mangemorts, et nous étions à leur merci.

* * *

_À suivre..._

* * *

À la semaine prochaine! :)


	39. Chapter 39

**Titre** : Ni personne d'autre

**Disclamer** : Rien à moi, tout à JKR

**Paring** : HP/DM

**Rating** : M

**Note** : Bonjour tout le monde je sais que je suis monstrueusement en retard mais ma bêta (que je remercie beaucoup ^^) et moi-même avons jouer de mal chance avec nos examens qui tombaient en même temps. Donc moi du retard pour écrire et elle pour corrigé mais bon, il est là tout beau. J'espère que personne n'est pas trop mort à cause de la fin du dernier chapitre et donc je vous remercie de vos encouragements pour me soutenir.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 39:

Ils étaient deux. Un grand dont le masque blanc ne reflétait aucune émotion. Il dépassait son comparse d'une bonne tête, et sa silhouette était indéniablement masculine. L'autre, plus petite et plus frêle était féminine. Elle penchait sa tête masquée sur le côté et me regardait par les fentes de celui-ci comme on regarde une bête curieuse. Mon cœur battait fort dans ma poitrine, mais mes pensées étaient uniquement dirigées vers mon fils, derrière moi, près de la porte de la chambre de mes parents. Je devais le sauver. Je réfléchissais à un moyen... Il y avait un passage secret dans la chambre de mes parents, il me faudrait l'atteindre et je pourrais peut-être faire s'enfuir Gabriel. J'avais un avantage sur les mangemorts : je connaissais cette maison par cœur.

- Comment êtes-vous entré ? demandai-je, pour gagner du temps.

- Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas laisser la porte ouverte, cracha l'homme, dont je ne reconnu pas la voix. Merci de nous avoir invités dans ta demeure.

- Que de mépris... répliqua la femme.

Je sursautai. Cette voix, cette fois-ci, je la reconnu. Sans que je puisse me contrôler, ma main tenant la baguette trembla. En voyant cela, l'homme ricana. La femme pencha encore plus sa tête et avança d'un pas. J'en reculai tout autant.

- Tu ne me souhaites pas la bienvenue ? Cela fait si longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vu, mon très cher neveu...

Elle retira son masque et la capuche de sa robe de sorcier. De longs et épais cheveux noirs emmêlés en sortirent et tombèrent sur ses épaules. Elle avait vieilli, mais ses yeux gris étaient toujours les mêmes : froids et cruels. Ma tante Bellatrix. Cette femme m'avait terrifié toute mon adolescence. Devant mon visage crispé par la peur, elle éclata de rire. De ce rire fou qui résonna longtemps dans le couloir silencieux.

- Tu as tellement grandi ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu es si beau ! Tu ressembles à ton père. Et ne dis pas le contraire ! hurla-t-elle à son partenaire qui était resté silencieux. Ma sœur avait du goût... dommage que tu n'en ais pas hérité, reprit-elle en me regardant. Oh, mais que vois-je ? s'écria-t-elle en regardant derrière moi. Ne serait-ce pas un enfant ? C'est ton fils ? Il est si beau !

Cette femme était folle. Et je n'aimais pas qu'elle parle ainsi de mon fils. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude d'épargner les enfants. Je reculai un peu. Les deux avancèrent un peu plus. J'avais une idée mais elle n'était pas brillante et pouvait ne pas fonctionner. Mais je n'avais pas le choix, je devais sauver Gabriel. L'homme rejoint ma tante, toujours muet. Mais il me regardait moi et non mon fils, ce qui était un bon point. C'était moi qu'il voulait. Je fis encore deux pas en arrière. Ils me suivirent. Je gardai le visage de le plus neutre possible et les fixait eux, au lieu de mon objectif. Ils devaient être en dessous. Heureusement que mon père m'avait obligé à étudier les plans de la maison pour connaître toutes les sorties de secours !

Alors que Bellatrix ouvrait la bouche pour parler de nouveau, je levai ma baguette sur le plafond et lançai un violent sort d'explosion dessus. Le plafond explosa et libéra une grande quantité d'eau contenu dans les canalisations sur les deux mangemorts. Je profitai de la distraction pour me retourner et courir vers Gabriel. Je le poussai dans la chambre, fermai la porte et jeta un _collaporta_ dessus. Cela nous fera gagner un peu de temps, mais j'entendais déjà l'homme jeter des sorts pour l'ouvrir.

Le passage secret était sur le lit. Je pris le bras du gamin et montai dessus, je touchai une des pierres qui ornait la tête de lit. Une trappe s'ouvrit en-dessous*. Avec Gabriel, nous nous y précipitâmes. Nous arrivâmes dans un long tunnel, peu haut et très sombre. Je fis passer Gabriel devant moi et le forçai à avancer. Il était terrifié mais obéissait. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire ensuite. Sûrement aller dans le bureau de mon père : il y avait une cheminée, et mon père m'avait dit un jour qu'elle avait été ensorcelée pour être indestructible. C'était la sortie de secours.

- Papa, il y a un mur... chuchota Gabriel.

Il y avait un bouton où appuyer pour sortir. Nous entendîmes une explosion au début du tunnel. Ils avaient probablement fait exploser la porte. Voir le mur. Il vaudrait mieux sortir de là. Je pris mon fils par les épaules et me penchai pour lui parler à l'oreille.

- Écoutes-moi bien, on va aller dans le bureau de mon père. De là tu prendras la cheminée, tu sais comment faire ?

- Oui : il faut mettre de la poudre, les flammes deviennent vertes, faut dire où on va, et sauter dedans, récita Gabriel, concentré.

- Bien, c'est ce qu'on va faire, mais si on ne peut pas y aller à deux, tu le feras seul pendant que je les occuperais. Tu diras « bureau des Aurors » et tu chercheras Harry. Tu lui expliqueras ce qui se passe, que les mangemorts sont ici et que je suis en danger. Ok ?

- Mais tu vas pas rester tout seul ?

- Si tu ne m'obéis pas, je te jure de revenir pour t'en foutre une ! grinçai-je, les dents serrées.

Gabriel ne répondit pas. De la main gauche, je touchai le bouton pour ouvrir un petit pan du mur. Elle donnait dans un couloir du premier étage et sur notre gauche, il y avait le bureau de mon père. Je poussai Gabriel pour qu'il sorte du passage et le suivit. Je lui repris la main et nous avançâmes silencieusement vers le bureau de mon père. En voyant que nous n'étions plus dans la chambre, ma tante et son comparse partiront sans doute nous chercher dans la maison. Peut-être que j'aurais aussi le temps de m'enfuir après Gabriel.

J'ouvris la porte du bureau et entendit distinctement des bruits de pas, accompagnés des hurlements hystériques de ma tante. Mon cœur fit un bond, je poussai Gabriel et fermai la porte avec un sort pour la sceller et gagner du temps. Je cherchai des yeux de la poudre de cheminette. Où mon père la stockait-il déjà ? J'entendis des bruits de sorts sur la porte et le mur. Gabriel attendait près de la cheminée que je trouve la poudre. Je me souvins soudainement que mon père l'avait mise dans le petit vase de Chine. Je le trouvai, le pris, et en donna une grosse poignée à mon fils. D'un sort, j'allumai la cheminée.

Gabriel jeta la poudre en même temps que l'homme mangemort fit exploser le mur. Je protégeais mon enfant des gravats et me redressai, la baguette pointée vers eux, pour nous défendre. J'entendis Gabriel dire rapidement « bureau des Aurors », comme je le lui avais demandé, suivi du bruit caractéristique d'un voyage en cheminée. L'homme explosa de rire.

- On s'en fout de ton bâtard ! s'écria-t-il, remuant vivement sa baguette. Nous ce qu'on veut, c'est toi !

- Qui êtes-vous ? demandais-je pour gagner du temps, et en espérant trouver une idée pour me sortir de là.

- Qui je suis ? répéta l'homme, en se retournant vers ma tante comme si j'avais dis quelque chose d'étrange. Il ne sait même pas qui je suis alors que je le cherche depuis si longtemps !

J'avais bien gardé le petit vase de Chine dans ma main libre, mais aurais-je le temps d'utiliser la cheminée avant qu'il me jette un sort ? Je me mordis les lèvres. Il fallait au moins que je tente le coup. Je jetai le contenu du vase dans la cheminée. Et alors que je comptais crier ma destination, l'homme me jeta un sort qui me fit décoller du sol. Je heurtai le bureau et m'effondrai par terre en gémissant de douleur. L'homme se jeta sur moi et me prit les cheveux pour me faire lever la tête. Je voulus me débattre, mais il enfonça la pointe de sa baguette dans mon cou.

Je m'immobilisai et attendis.

- Mauvaise idée... me chuchota-t-il. Il semble que tu es régulièrement de mauvaises idées.

Il lâcha mes cheveux et je pus baisser les yeux. J'étais terrifié. Je sentais mon cœur battre et ma respiration s'accélérer. Peut-être aurais-je dû me sentir serein de savoir mon fils en sécurité ? Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir peur pour ma vie. Et l'homme avait l'air de me connaître. Il m'avait cherché ? Pourquoi cet homme me chercherait-il ?

- Qui êtes-vous ? demandai-je, voulant savoir.

De sa main qui tenait mes cheveux, l'autre enfonçant toujours sa baguette contre mon cou, il retira son capuchon, libérant de courts cheveux brun. Puis, doucement, il retira son masque. Il avait un beau visage, des yeux marrons et un bouc brun. Il avait dans les traits de son visage la distinction de la noblesse. Je regardai ce visage, plongeant dans ses yeux. Et je le reconnu.

- Ah, je vois que tu as compris qui j'étais ? reprit l'homme.

C'était William Greengrass. L'homme que mon père avait choisi pour me faire un héritier. Cet homme qui aurait pu devenir, officieusement, mon véritable mari. A qui j'aurais du appartenir... Je serrais les dents. J'essayais de reculer au maximum ma tête de son visage. Il avait vieilli. Il gardait une expression neutre, mais cela était plus effrayant que s'il s'était mis en colère. Il toucha doucement ma joue, puis, descendit le long de mon cou, jusqu'à l'ouverture du col de ma chemise.

- Tu devais être à moi... murmura-t-il.

- Assez ! hurla ma tante.

- Tais-toi, Lestrange ! Tu as eus le père, je t'ai dis que je ne voulais que le fils... Si tu n'es pas contente, tu peux sortir. Après tout, lui et moi nous retrouvons enfin… Après tant d'année...

- Mais n'oublie pas de le tuer !

- Aucun problème...

Ma tante sortit, me laissant seul avec mon tortionnaire. Il me fit un doux sourire, comme si je lui avais réellement manqué. Il prit mon visage dans sa main, alors que sa baguette s'enfonçait encore plus dans ma chair. Je tremblais. J'essayais de garder les dents serrées pour ne rien dire, mais par moment, je poussais des soupirs de peur. Il retira sa baguette, murmura un sort, et mes poignets se retrouvèrent emprisonnés par des chaînes qu'il venait d'invoquer à partir du bois du bureau. Je me retrouvais collé au meuble. Et il abaissa sa baguette.

- Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup attendu ce moment. J'ai vraiment cherché ta trace. Mais tu as été plus intelligent que nous le pensions. Nous n'avions même pas envisagé que tu puisses allez chez les moldus. Ni que tu n'utiliserais pas une seule fois la magie... Nous avons même pensé un moment que tu savais qu'il y avait un sort de pistage sur ta baguette, s'étonna-t-il, en souriant. Mais il semblerait que non, tu ne l'avais pas utilisée par simple hasard. Et un jour, nous avons retrouvé ta trace. Tu avais enfin jeté un sort. En six ans ! Un misérable sort ! Mais cela était suffisant... Nous n'avions pas besoin de plus pour te retrouver. Nous étions venu dans ton quartier, et nous avons fouillez chaque maison sorcière pour te retrouver.

Le premier sort… C'était celui que j'avais fait après mon emménagement. Celui que j'avais fait pour impressionner mon fils. Je ne savais pas qu'on avait pisté ma magie... C'était par peur que j'avais éviter d'utiliser la magie. Je voulais me fondre dans le monde moldu. Mais finalement, j'avais eu raison, et ils m'avaient retrouvé. Greengrass arrêta de parler pendant un moment, il contemplait mon visage. Son pouce caressa mes lèvres et il sourit.

- Tu es vraiment beau. Oh, j'imagine qu'il doit y avoir plus beau que toi, mais tu dégages tellement de chose : de la fragilité, de la prestance, beaucoup de froideur… Mais quand tu souris, tu es merveilleux. Tu sais pourquoi j'ai accepté le marché de ton père ? Pour les avantages qu'il m'offrait ? Certes, c'est une des raisons. Pour tout l'argent qu'il me proposait ? Oh, oui... Mais c'est surtout pour toi que j'ai accepté. Je te voulais. Tu étais jeune et si immature. Mais rien que de penser que tu étais capable de porter un enfant te rendais plus précieux que le diamant.

Je voulais vraiment m'enfuir...

- Je t'aurais attendu. Je voulais t'attendre... Et j'aurais pris soin de toi. Je comptais te faire la cours. Je voulais te séduire. J'avais prévu de te donner envie de moi, que tu te donnes à moi sans contrainte, de ton plein gré… Je voulais tellement ton innocence... Elle devait être à moi ! Le premier à t'avoir touché, t'avoir vu nu...

Je voudrais tellement être loin d'ici...

- Je t'aurais rendu heureux, je me serais bien occupé de toi et de l'enfant que nous aurions fait. Mais toi... Tu as préféré ce misérable sang-mêlé ? Ce fils de pute ? Notre ennemi ? L'homme que nous devions abattre ? Celui qui nous a tout prit ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu choisis Harry Potter ? hurla-t-il, les yeux exorbités alors qu'il se relevait et pointait sa baguette sur moi. Endoloris !

La douleur me percuta en plein poitrine, comme un train lancé à pleine vitesse. Je sentis mes muscles se tétaniser. Mes os grincer. Mon sang devenir comme de la lave dans mes veines. Ma vue s'obscurcit et dans mes oreilles, résonnaient un horrible hurlement. La douleur emprisonnait ma chair dans un étau qui se serrait progressivement. Et le hurlement n'en finissait pas.

Puis tout s'arrêta. Je tremblais. Mon corps se révoltait contre la douleur. Mes muscles se détendirent brusquement, provoquant de nombreuses crampes. J'avais mal partout, je ne pouvais pas dire où se situait la douleur la plus grande. Je pleurais et gémissais. Je me cambrais soudainement quand une horrible crampe contracta les muscles de mon dos. Je criais.

Greengrass utilisa la pointe de sa baguette pour me faire lever la tête et me forcer à le regarder. Il avait le visage fermé et l'absence de lueur dans ses yeux me fit comprendre que cet homme n'avait pas d'âme

. Il ricana, la voix pleine de mépris.

- Le pire dans cette histoire, Draco, c'est que tu as effectivement fait un enfant. Toi, qui avais hurlé que jamais personne ne t'engrosserait… Quel mensonge ! Tu n'as pas que couché avec l'ennemi ! Tu lui as fait un enfant ! Remercie donc les journalistes de nous avoir donné cette révélation dans le torchon de ce matin ! Remercie-les d'avoir exacerbé la haine que j'ai pour toi. Et de m'avoir donné un nouvel objectif : tué ce bâtard...

- Non ! hurlai-je.

- Endoloris !

L'inhumaine douleur était de retour. J'entendis encore ce cri horrible, et sentis comme des milliers de couteaux émoussés s'enfoncer dans ma chair et la déchirer. Je me débattis avec les chaînes pour échapper à cette douleur. Mais elles ne firent que me couper la peau. Je sentis une violente douleur dans ma bouche et une grande quantité de liquide la remplit, m'étouffant. Me noyant...

Il arrêta son sort. Je crachais le sang par terre. Je venais de me mordre la langue. Les crampes revinrent dans presque tous les endroits de mon corps. Je tremblais, je pleurais et je suppliais...

- Pitié... Arrête...

- Pitié ? Non, Draco, je n'aurais aucune pitié pour toi.

Alors que je continuais à souffrir du contrecoup du sort, il déambula dans la pièce. Il murmurait des paroles incohérentes, crachant son venin et méprisant Harry. Je me sentais terriblement faible. Était-ce à cause de la torture ? J'avais la tête qui tournait et je me sentais perdre connaissance. Mais j'essayais de me concentrer pour rester éveillé. J'avais peur de ce qu'il ferait si je n'étais pas conscient. De plus, je devais essayer de me sortir de-là. Je fermai les yeux et essayais de me concentrer. J'avais de vagues souvenirs de cours de magie sans baguette que m'avait donné mon père. Mais alors que je tentais de visualiser ma magie, je la sentis concentrée sur mon ventre. Elle dressait un mur, une forteresse autour de mon ventre…

- Mais, je désire ce que cet homme m'a volé, reprit Greengrass.

Il se jeta sur moi. J'hurlai. Ce même hurlement que pendant les doloris. Alors c'était moi qui avais hurlé ? Il me força à m'allonger en tirant comme un malade sur mes jambes. Je me débattis du mieux que je pus. Les chaînes qui retenaient mes bras au bureau entrèrent dans ma peau quand il me sépara au maximum du meuble. Férocement, il ouvrit mes cuisses et arracha ma ceinture. Je donnais des coups de genoux, mais je me sentais si faible.

- Non ! Attend ! Je suis d'accord ! hurlai-je, tentant le tout pour le tout.

Il ne m'écouta pas. Il empoigna mon pantalon et le retira de toutes ses forces pour l'envoyer loin de moi. Il prit mes cheveux dans son poing et rapprocha mon visage vers le sien. Ses traits étaient déformés par la haine et la folie. Il pointa sa baguette sur mon ventre.

- Je veux être aux premières loges pour te voir te tordre de douleur...

Puis il murmura, presque doucement, le sort. Je sentis comme une terrible araignée de douleur étendre sa toile sur mon abdomen. Elle se répercutait sur les os de ma hache. Je les sentis comme se briser. Le hurlement que je poussais me cassa les cordes vocales. La douleur remonta à mon cœur qui s'arrêta de battre. Je suffoquais. J'étouffais. Le sort me parut durer pendant des heures. J'eus l'horrible impression de mourir pendant des heures… Mais il arrêta... Ma tête devint lourde dans la main de mon tortionnaire. Mon cœur avait reprit de faibles battements... Je voyais des étoiles danser devant mes yeux. Je l'entendis me parler, mais mes oreilles sifflaient... Je percevais sa voix, comme étouffée.

- Oui, tu es encore plus beau de près. J'ai tellement envie de toi...

- Attend... soufflais-je, ma voix était aussi sourde et brisée que mon être. Ne me force pas. Tu as raison, j'aurais dû être à toi.

- Oui, c'est exactement ça.

- Je suis d'accord. Je vais te donner mon corps, je suis tout à toi...

Gagner du temps... Je voulais gagner du temps. J'aurais été prêt à me couper un bras pour gagner du temps. Je voulais repousser au maximum le moment où cet homme fera de moi un objet. La douleur physique d'un doloris n'était rien face à celle morale et psychologique qu'il comptait m'infliger en voulant me violer. Je me sentais si faible, mais je remarquais que la douleur s'était atténuée au niveau de mon abdomen... Comme si ma magie voulait, d'elle-même, protéger cette zone de mon corps.

- C'est vrai ? Oh, ce serait merveilleux, Draco ! s'exclama-t-il, visiblement heureux de mon choix.

J'essayais de grimacer un sourire. Mais même les muscles de mes joues étaient douloureux. Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa doucement, comme un amant. Il gouta le sang de ma bouche de son baiser. Il mit sa main dans mes cheveux pour les caresser. De l'autre, il remonta doucement le long de ma cuisse nue.

Mais soudainement, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur ma tante. Elle pencha sa tête sur le coté pour regarder la scène. Et elle explosa de rire quand elle me regarda. Puis elle s'approcha de nous, s'accroupit et chuchota :

- Tu ne vas plus pouvoir jouer avec lui, William. Le grand Héros est arrivé... et il nous faut l'accueillir.

- Il est seul ?

- Non, il a un traitre-à-son-sang avec lui. Les idiots ! Ils n'ont même pas pris de renforts avec eux.

Harry ? Et Ron ? Greengrass se leva et suivit ma tante après un dernier regard vers moi. Il s'arrêta, et me regarda.

- Je vais revenir vers toi, mais je te connais, tu es toujours prompt à te sauver, commença-t-il en jouant avec sa baguette. Alors je vais faire en sorte que tu ne puisses pas partir.

Il tendit sa baguette vers moi et prononça un sort. Je me préparais aux effets du Doloris mais la douleur se concentra sur ma cuisse, celle qu'il avait caressée. Je sentis l'os du fémur se casser dans un grand bruit qui résonna dans tout mon corps. J'hurlai à la mort. Et il partit. Pour m'empêcher de partir, il venait de me casser le fémur ! Enchainé au bureau, je me tordis de douleur. Ma jambe brisée était immobile et tellement douloureuse. Mon cœur, si faible il y peu, tambourina dans ma poitrine. La barrière de magie sur mon ventre était plus intense que jamais. Je repris un peu mes esprits et regardait ma jambe. L'os avait perforé ma chair et le sang coulait de la plaie béante.

J'entendis des bruits de combat et des cris par la porte que mes geôliers n'avaient pas fermée. Des sorts étaient lancés, des menaces proférées. Et parmi les cris de rage, je reconnus la voix de Harry. Il était venu me sauver ! Mais il était en danger... J'avais la tête qui tournait. Ma bouche devint sèche. Ma vue se brouillait. Je commençais à perdre connaissance. J'avais perdu trop de sang.

J'allais mourir ?

Soudain, malgré le brouillard dans lequel je m'enfonçais, je sentis une présence en face de moi. Je reconnus la robe de mangemort de ma tante. Je relevai lentement la tête, la posant sur le bureau derrière moi. Elle pointait sa baguette vers moi.

- Finalement, il y avait des renforts... Ils avaient seulement été les plus rapides. Mais, même si nous mourrons aujourd'hui, tu viendras avec nous.

Et elle tendit sa baguette vers moi et chuchota doucement son sort :

- A...

oO-Oo

(Pov Harry...)

Je me réveillai en sursaut. La lumière de l'aube perçait à travers le petit interstice de la fenêtre aux volets/rideaux fermés. J'avais encore été réveillé par le flash de lumière verte... Encore cette lueur. Celle qui avait bousillé mon enfance, mon adolescence et ma vie d'adulte. De la main, je cherchai machinalement un corps à côté de moi dans le lit. Mais la place était vide et froide. Toujours aussi vide et froide. Il y avait beaucoup de vide dans cette maison. Je regardai l'heure sur le radio réveil, il était cinq heures du matin. Et dire que pendant quelques jours, je n'avais pas eu mes terreurs nocturnes. Il suffisait vraiment qu'il ne soit plus là pour qu'elles reviennent. Sa présence faisait fuir les mauvais rêves.

Je me levai. Je ne pouvais pas rester dans ce lit, seul. Je ne partis pas prendre une douche mais me dirigea directement vers la chambre de mon fils. Gabriel dormait profondément dans son lit et je remarquais que Teddy l'y avait rejoint. Mon filleul le gardait fortement serré contre lui. Je restai là, les regardant dormir. Les psychomages m'avaient conseillé de perturber le moins possible les habitudes de Gabriel. Pour que son absence ne soit pas trop dure à supporter. Mais son absence se sentait dans tous les murs de cette maison. Il n'y avait plus ses grognements le matin, ni les cris qu'il poussait quand notre fils ne lui obéissait pas assez vite. Mais il n'y avait surtout plus son rire, quand ils jouaient ensemble ou quand je le taquinais.

Je quittai la chambre en silence, et descendit les escaliers. Le salon était vide et sombre. D'un mouvement de baguette, j'ouvris les volets et la faible lueur de l'aurore entra dans la pièce. Je m'allongeai dans sur canapé et fermai les yeux. Je revis, à travers mes paupières closes, cette lueur verte et la silhouette de cette femme. Mais je le revis surtout lui, ligoté, en sang et à moitié nu. Sa tête était tombée en avant et ses cheveux blonds formaient une cascade devant son visage. Quand à ses yeux, ils étaient fermés. Il y avait beaucoup de sang. Trop...

- Papa... fit une petite voix.

J'ouvris les yeux précipitamment. Gabriel était face à moi. Je plongeais dans ses yeux, dont je lui avais légué la couleur. Il tenait sa peluche contre lui et attendait que je me relève. Teddy était derrière, encore ensommeillé. Je pris mon fils dans mes bras et le serra contre moi pour le rassurer, comme tous les matins. Et comme tous les matins, le petit me demanda :

- Où est papa ?

Et lui répondit encore la même chose :

- Il dort mon cœur...

Je me souvins de lui, immobile dans son lit blanc, de nombreux médecins autour de lui pour le sauver. Et lui, qui gardait les yeux fermés. Nous avions tous attendu dans la salle d'attente. Il y avait Théo, qui ne parlait plus, attendant seulement de savoir s'il allait perdre son frère de cœur. A ses côtés, Fred faisait tout pour le réconforter. Il y avait aussi Severus. Je n'avais pas de bon souvenir avec lui, ni beaucoup d'affection pour cet homme. Mais il avait aidé et sauvé mon petit-ami à de nombreuses reprises. Et rien que pour cela, il avait tout mon respect. Il était angoissé. Ron et Hermione aussi étaient là, pour moi. Et j'étais reconnaissant à Théo ne n'avoir rien dit sur la présence de mon meilleur ami. Même si je comprends ses rancœurs contre lui.

Et puis il y avait Gabriel. Il était trop petit pour tout comprendre, mais il savait qu'il se passait quelque chose. Il sentait que ce n'était pas normal que son père ne soit pas présent. Il baissait la tête, jouait distraitement avec des jeux de l'hôpital avec Teddy qui restait coller à lui. Lui, était plus vieux et avait compris ce qui se passait.

Un médecin était arrivé. Nous nous étions levés. Les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes. Elles ne l'étaient jamais. Et je n'avais aucun droit. Je n'étais pas son mari, ni son concubin, et avoir un enfant avec lui ni changeait rien. C'était à Severus de prendre les décisions. Il était son parrain, et donc l'homme le plus proche du rôle de tuteur. Le médecin lui donna donc tous les papiers pour qu'il les signe. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire, sauf attendre.

Suite aux tortures qu'il avait subit, les médicomages avait décidé de le plonger dans un sommeil artificiel. Mais personne ne pouvait vraiment dire quand il se réveillerait. Surtout quand un jour, un des docteurs est venu me voir pour me parler en privé. Quand il me dit pourquoi ils hésitaient à le réveiller, j'ai cru tomber dans les pommes. Et depuis j'angoissais. Ma vie n'était rien sans lui. Et nous avions tous besoin de lui.

- Papa, j'ai faim ! fit Teddy, qui se dirigeait vers la cuisine.

Je le suivis, Gabriel toujours dans mes bras. Je le posai sur sa chaise et me débrouillais pour faire un repas comme il avait l'habitude de faire. J'avais pris le coup de main à force. Mais, alors que je pensais que cette journée serait comme toute celles qui s'étaient écoulées, je reçu un hibou de l'hôpital. J'ouvris rapidement la lettre et la lu tout aussi vite. Je poussai un hurlement qui fit sursauter les deux enfants.

- Il est réveillé !

oO-Oo

(Pov Draco)

Quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai été agressé par la lumière vive du soleil. J'ai refermé précipitamment mes yeux pour me protéger. Je suis resté ainsi, ouvrant un peu les yeux pour m'habituer à la clarté. Et je finis par pouvoir les ouvrir sans avoir mal. Je regardai autour de moi : j'étais dans une pièce blanche. Il y avait mon lit, une table de chevet et une table avec des chaises un peu plus loin. Par la fenêtre, je voyais des arbres. Il y avait des fleurs sur la table de chevet. Sur la carte il y avait mon prénom.

Je me sentais bien. Il régnait une ambiance de calme et tout était silencieux. Je n'avais mal nul-part. Il y avait, plantée dans mon bras, une perfusion d'une potion. Les médicomages avait utilisé cette invention moldue pour donner des potions aux patients. Mais il fallut changer quelque peu les compositions pour qu'elle soit tolérée dans le système sanguin. Pourquoi je parle de ça, moi ?

J'étais faible et j'avais l'impression de planer un peu. Mais dans l'ensemble, je me sentais plutôt bien. La porte s'ouvrit sur un médicomage, qui ne devait probablement pas s'attendre à ce que je sois réveillé, car il était en pleine conversation avec des internes. Il sursauta quand il vit mes yeux ouverts et, immédiatement, commença à me poser milles questions pour connaître mon état général. Il pointa sa baguette sur moi pour me faire des examens, particulièrement sur mon ventre, et envoya un de ses internes prévenir ses confrères.

J'eus la visite étrange d'un neuromage, qui examina avec beaucoup d'attention mon activité neurologique et me fit passer des tests cognitifs. Il m'expliqua que j'avais été mis dans un sommeil artificiel pour m'aider à récupérer de ma torture, et que cela pouvait, dans de faibles mesures, provoquer quelques pertes de faculté mentale. Je fus heureux, merci pour moi, de n'avoir rien perdu de ce côté-là. Puis je demandai à voir Harry et mon fils.

Harry arriva seul dans ma chambre, à peine quelques minutes plus tard. Il semblait avoir directement transplané dans l'établissement avec les enfants, ce qui, techniquement, était peu probable. Mais Harry était toujours un peu spécial. Il avait voulu venir avec les enfants, mais les médecins préférèrent qu'il y aille seul pour ne pas me fatiguer.

Il s'assit près de mon lit, toucha mon visage et me regarda comme s'il n'en revenait pas de me voir réveillé, et en relative bonne forme. Je sentais encore les effets des médicaments pour me faire dormir, et étais groggy. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire face à la tête ébouriffée de Harry. Je compris qu'il avait dû partir précipitamment de la maison.

- Tu as une tête horrible, dis-je d'une voix un peu sourde : elle n'avait pas été utilisée depuis un moment.

- Ça se voit que tu n'as pas vu la tienne ! répliqua-t-il, tendrement. Je me suis tellement inquiété pour toi, mon amour.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Je me souviens seulement d'avoir perdu connaissance... Ma tante était devant moi, elle tendait sa baguette vers moi et s'apprêtait à me tuer…

- Je suis arrivé à temps. Quand j'ai entendu qu'elle allait te lancer l'avada... j'ai été plus rapide qu'elle. Je l'ai tué. Et quand j'ai vu l'état dans lequel tu étais, je me suis dépêché de nous faire transplaner à St-Mangouste. Tu étais tellement faible… Tu as failli mourir, Draco... Je suis tellement désolé, je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser seul.

- Ne te fais pas du mal comme ça. Ni toi ni moi ne pensions que je pouvais être en danger... J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

- Un peu moins d'un mois.

- Aussi longtemps ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Et bien justement il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

A cet instant, un homme entra dans la pièce, avec des infirmières. Il était grand, un peu imposant et semblait particulièrement méprisant. Il passa à coté de mon lit, jeta à peine un regard à Harry et vint à mon chevet.

- Bonjour, monsieur Malfoy, je suis le docteur Hamilton, et je suis un Obstétrimage. Et j'aimerais bien vous emmener pour faire de plus amples examens, maintenant que vous êtes réveillé.

Je restai un moment interdit... Harry, à coté, de moi, jetait un regard mauvais à cet homme.

- Obstétrimage? répétai-je, confus.

- Oh, monsieur Potter n'a pas eu le temps de vous mettre au courant ? Quel dommage...

Oula, cet homme ne semblait pas porter Harry dans son cœur. Mais surtout, de quoi voulait-il parler ? Je me retournai vers Harry et attendait qu'il m'explique un peu de quoi il retournait. Harry me sourit et prit une rapide inspiration avant de me prendre les mains.

-Je dois t'annoncer quelque chose, Draco. En te soignant, les médicomages ont découvert que tu étais enceint.

Et je dois avouer que ma réaction était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus intelligente !

- Hein ? coassai-je.

- Vous êtes enceint, répéta le médecin d'un ton docte qui m'horripila.

- Ce n'est pas possible ! J'ai fait un test de grossesse et il était négatif. Et il est écrit que ce truc est 100% fiable. Donc je ne suis pas enceint ou ce truc fait de la publicité mensongère !

Il eut un sursaut d'étonnement, et sembla chercher dans sa mémoire une explication logique à mon affirmation. Puis, presque innocemment, il me demanda :

- Et quand avez-vous fait le test ? Je veux dire, combien de temps après votre rapport sexuel ?

- Euh, fis-je, en me concentrant pour me souvenir, Harry me tenait la main en attendant avec l'impatience qui le caractérisait. Le surlendemain matin. Ouais, j'ai laissé passer une journée puis je l'ai fait le matin qui a suivi.

- Oh, et bien c'est tout à fait normal que le test soit sorti négatif. Il faut bien cinq jours, pour qu'il y ait une fécondation. Plus quelques jours pour que la cellule-œuf s'implante dans la muqueuse utérine et produise l'hormone de grossesse qui est détectée par la potion. Vous avez fait le test bien trop tôt et, effectivement, à ce moment-là, vous n'étiez pas enceint.

- Je suis enceint ? Je veux dire, vraiment ?

- D'un bon mois maintenant, oui. Et comme vous avez été sous doloris, l'embryon a été « bousculé », pour le protéger et lui donner une chance de survivre. Nous avons pris la décision de vous garder endormi pour diminuer les risques de fausse-couche. Et au bout d'un mois, les examens ont montré que l'embryon était bien courageux et s'accrochait à la vie. Donc, nous avons arrêté le sommeil artificiel et vous vous êtes réveillé de vous-même.

- Je suis enceint ? Vraiment ?

- Indéniablement, oui. Sinon, je ne me serais pas acharné à garder un enfant imaginaire à sa place.

Je me retournai vers Harry qui attendait ma réaction à la nouvelle. J'étais enceint ! Moi qui ne voulais plus porter d'enfant ! Ce n'est pas que je ne les aime pas, mais je ne veux pas les fabriquer. Je ne suis pas une usine à faire des enfants ! Je ne suis que moi, et je suis un homme !... Bon, un homme un peu étrange, mais un homme quand même. J'aime mon fils. Et je suis persuadé que je vais aimer cet enfant en moi. Mais je peux assurer que je n'aime pas être enceint ! Je levai la main vers Harry, lui empoigna vivement le col de la chemise et le rapprochai de mon visage.

- Tu m'as mis en cloque ! J'y crois pas ! Tu as finalement réussi à me faire un enfant, _encore _!

- J'ai pas fait exprès, se défendit Harry.

- Je m'en fiche ! C'est de ta faute ! C'est pas vrai, j'ai été sage pendant six ans, je n'ai couché avec personne, je n'ai pas eu d'amant, j'ai élevé mon enfant du mieux que je pouvais, j'ai travaillé dur pour lui, et j'ai été vertueux jusqu'à la fin. Et il a fallu que tu reviennes, que tu divorces, et que finalement je laisse de côté ma vertu pour me retrouver enceint ? Du premier coup ? Mais tu es un homme ou un animal ?

- Excuses-moi d'être un homme en pleine santé, répliqua Harry, en gardant son calme.

- Mais tu m'as mis en cloque ! hurlai-je.

- On se calme monsieur Malfoy... fit le médecin.

- Je vous emmerde !

Je ne suis vraiment pas fait pour les nouvelles de ce genre. Harry détacha mes mains du col de chemise et me supplia de me calmer. Je ne pouvais pas le faire. J'avais encore un enfant dans le bide ! Donc, cela voulait dire que j'allais grossir encore, que j'allais avoir un ventre énorme, que j'allais souffrir le jour J, qu'on allait de nouveau m'ouvrir le ventre pour sortir un enfant, et bonjour les couches et biberons ! Mais surtout, cela réduisait à néant ma virilité. Comment dire honnêtement que j'étais un homme alors que je portais un enfant ?

- Je vous emmène pour des examens complémentaires, reprit le médecin alors que je m'auto-flagellais mentalement.

- Oh Merlin, je t'en prie, sauve-moi ! m'exclamai-je soudainement quand j'eus la vision de moi, énorme, affalé sur un canapé.

Les examens furent longs et fastidieux. Ils me donnèrent toutes les preuves supplémentaires qui m'indiquaient, qu'effectivement, j'étais en cloque... Encore... A cause de Harry... Encore... Je hais ma vie. Mais on me laissa seul à un moment donné, et je ne résistai pas à l'envie de toucher mon ventre. Là où la vie était en train de grandir en moi. Je sais que c'est un grand privilège de pouvoir donner la vie, et peut-être que je m'en rendrais compte avec le temps. Et -Merlin !- du temps, j'en aurais. Il m'ont expliqué que je serais probablement alité jusqu'à mon terme.

Je vais mourir...

Un brancardier me ramena dans ma chambre. Et j'y découvris Harry, qui jouait aux cartes avec les enfants. Gabriel et Teddy. Mon fils se releva précipitamment et sauta dans mon lit pour se coller à moi alors que le brancardier remettait le lit en place. Je serrai mon enfant contre moi, sentant l'odeur de ses cheveux et la chaleur de son petit corps. Merlin, que j'aimais mon enfant. Timidement, Teddy monta aussi sur le lit et posa sa tête sur mon épaule. D'un bras libre, je touchai son visage grave. Même lui avait dû s'inquiéter pour moi.

Harry s'assit de l'autre coté du lit. Un sourire de bienheureux sur le visage.

- Tu pourrais au moins avoir l'air coupable.

- Je suis plus qu'heureux de t'avoir fait un enfant, Draco, répliqua Harry. Et je dois avouer que de te voir avec les enfants autour de toi te rend encore plus beau.

- J'espère que tu te rends compte que je serais alité pendant huit mois. Avec interdiction de faire des efforts, pas de café, pas d'alcool et pas de... bagarre dans le lit. Si tu vois de quoi je veux parler.

- Il y a de multiples façons de se faire de petits affrontements sans te fatiguer...

- Je vais devoir prendre plein de médicaments !

- Je jouerais aux infirmiers.

- Je vais devenir énorme.

- C'est mignon les bourlés.

- Tu as réponse à tout, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je t'aime plus que tout, Draco. J'ai cru mourir quand j'ai pensé t'avoir perdu. Et je comprends pourquoi tu ne veux pas avoir d'autres enfants : c'est à cause de moi. Je t'ai largué alors que tu attendais Gabriel, tu as été seul toute ta grossesse, et tu as accouché absolument tout seul. Mais pour cette fois-ci, je serais là, je serais toujours là. Je ne raterais rien de ce que tu m'offres. Il n'était pas prévu, mais rien dans la vie n'est réellement prévu.

- Oui, tu dois avoir raison...

- Je vais vraiment avoir un petit frère ? demanda Gabriel, toujours la tête dans mon cou.

- Il semblerait que oui... Ou une petite sœur.

- Je veux un frère. Comme ça, je serais comme Teddy, un grand-frère.

- Tu seras aussi un grand-frère même si c'est une fille.

- Mais je ne serais pas comme Teddy, répliqua Gabriel.

- Personne ne peut être comme moi ! fit le jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus. Je suis unique et c'est moi le grand-frère ! De toute façon Gaby, si c'est un garçon, on pourra jouer avec lui au foot, mais pas si c'est une fille.

- Je veux un petit-frère ! C'est décidé, c'est un bébé garçon ! Hein ? Papa ! C'est un garçon ? C'est un garçon ?

- Je n'en sais rien ! On ne le saura pas avant un moment...

- Dans combien de temps ?

- Dans huit mois maintenant.

- Mais c'est dans pas longtemps ! s'exclama mon fils, en sortant sa tête de mon cou. Il faut faire un dessin pour lui ! Et puis lui acheter un doudou ! Mais pas un chat, parce que le chat c'est pour moi ! Teddy, vient, il lui faut un dessin pour l'accueillir !

- Mais huit mois... c'est long...

- Mais non, c'est rapide !

Il voulut descendre, mais par précaution, Harry le porta pour qu'il ne se fasse pas mal. Gabriel avait souvent l'habitude de donner des coups de pied pour bouger. Il entraina son frère d'adoption vers la table pour dessiner quelque chose pour l'arrivée de son petit-frère. Harry et moi les regardions faire en secouant la tête. Finalement, ce n'était pas trop Teddy qui commandait mais bel et bien Gaby. Teddy faisait exactement ce que mon fils voulait, ce qui était assez amusant à regarder. Machinalement, je touchai mon ventre.

Harry s'installa à mes cotés en s'allongeant doucement. Il passa son bras au-dessus de mes épaules et me serra contre lui. Doucement, il posa sa main sur la mienne qui était sur mon ventre. Nous ne parlions, ni ne bougions. Nous profitions seulement de la présence de l'autre. En bruit de fond, il y avait des ordres, les cris de Gabriel et les rires de Teddy.

- À quoi penses-tu ? me chuchota Harry.

- Aux enfants, lui répondis-je sur le même ton. Je pense à l'enfant que je porte et je dois avouer que j'ai peur pour lui.

- Il est fort. Il se bat pour survivre et on va l'y aider. Et puis tu l'as protégé de ton mieux.

- Comment ça ?

- Il paraît que quand les médecins te soignaient, ils ont découvert que toute ta magie était concentrée autour de ton ventre en un bouclier pour le protéger. Tu as fait de ton mieux pour le sauver, même inconsciemment. Et quelque chose me dit qu'il est aussi têtu que nous deux.

- On n'est pas sorti de l'auberge ! Je vais essayer.

- De quoi ?

- De ne pas être rebuté par la grossesse et de changer ma façon de penser concernant mon anomalie. Ce n'est pas simple, j'ai grandi avec l'idée que j'étais un homme. Il n'est pas simple de se convaincre que l'on est un peu moins masculin qu'on le pensait.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, tu es parfait pour moi.

- Tu ne penseras pas ça quand je serais gros et difforme... grognai-je.

- Je ne changerais pas d'avis.

- Même si je prends beaucoup de poids, que j'ai des vergetures ou des sautes d'humeurs ?

- Pas du tout.

- Même si tu as de beaux et minces éphèbes qui te draguent ? Si tu te rends compte que finalement tu préfères les femmes ? Ou quelqu'un de plus riche que moi ? De plus jeune ? Quelqu'un avec un meilleur caractère que moi ? Quelqu'un de plus beau que moi ?

- Personne n'est plus beau que toi.

- Et même si tu ne m'aimes plus ?

Harry se redressa un peu et me prit le menton pour me forcer à le regarder. Il plongea ses yeux verts dans les miens avec un sérieux consternant. Il posa de nouveau sa main sur mon ventre qu'il caressa tendrement, comme s'il donnait déjà un câlin à son enfant.

-Draco, je ne pourrais jamais aimer quelqu'un plus que toi. Tu es ma vie. Et personne ne m'enlèvera à toi, ni de beaux éphèbes, ni de jolies jeunes femmes, ni des célébrités, ni des plus jeunes, ni des plus beaux que toi...

Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa tendrement. Je sentis dans son baiser l'amour qu'il me portait. J'y répondis avec la force de mon amour pour lui, en espérant qu'il le sentirait. Il quitta mes lèvres, avec un gémissement. Il me sourit, et me chuchota, tendrement :

-Ni personne d'autre.

* * *

FIN !

* * *

Et voilà, c'est finis. Je vais faire un épilogue. Il arrivera pas de suite, mais il viendra et j'espère que vous aimerez le futur que j'ai imaginé pour nos deux amoureux. Ça me fait très bizarre de pensé que je viens de finir ma première histoire et je suis quand même heureuse de dire pour la dernière fois sur cette histoire :

A la prochaine !


	40. Chapter 40

**Titre** : Ni personne d'autre

**Disclamer** : Rien à moi, tout à JKR

**Paring** : HP/DM

**Rating** : M

**Note** : Bonjour tout le monde ! Et voilà le fameux épilogue de « Ni personne d'autre ». J'espère qu'il vous plaira, je vous le poste le jour de la fête des mères, parce qu'un chapitre aussi « famille » ne peut être posté que ce jour-là ! :)

Bonne fête aux maman qui passe par là ! ^^

Merci à Lyashura pour sa correction ! :)

Bonne lecture! ^^

Épilogue :

Il ne faut pas grand chose pour faire un beau jardin : bonne terre, fertile et accueillante. Un bon soleil, chaud et chaleureux. Mais il faut aussi semer de bonnes graines belles et vigoureuses. Puis, du temps, beaucoup de patience, de l'eau et de l'amour.

Dehors, une tasse thé à la main, les rayons du soleil sur le visage, je me prélassais. Mon jardin était magnifique, rempli de fleur. J'avais mis tout mon temps et mon amour pour le rendre beau et accueillant. J'avais mis beaucoup d'énergie à le rendre le plus épanouis possible. Et à mes yeux, il était le plus magnifique qu'il puisse exister.

Sous les fenêtres du salon, j'avais planté des tulipes que l'on m'avait offertes, de toutes les couleurs, vives et claires. Elles n'étaient pas de moi, mais je les aimais comme si c'était le cas. Elles me faisaient penser à Ted Lupin, mon fils adoptif. Je me souvenais de lui, avec son pantalon déchiré et ses cheveux bleus. Il était arrivé dans ma vie comme un bélier fonçant dans un arbre et avait clamé que j'étais sa mère. Il vivait à la fois chez nous et chez sa grand-mère. Mais quand ma tante devint trop faible pour élever un enfant aussi turbulent que Teddy, elle nous demanda de le garder plus souvent. Je l'ai adopté cette année-là. Je voulais qu'il soit assez âgé pour comprendre mon geste et qu'il en saisisse bien les implications.

J'étais fier de mes tulipes. Ted avait été envoyé illico presto à Gryffondor. Je crois même que le Choixpeau n'avait pas eu le temps de se poser sur sa tête avant de prendre sa décision. Comme pour moi d'ailleurs. En grandissant, il laissa de coté les couleurs criardes de ses cheveux pour du plus naturel. En fonction du moment, il aimait devenir soit blond, soit brun. Quand il était avec moi, il arborait des cheveux d'or, pour faire comme s'il était vraiment mon fils, sinon il les gardait brun. Il riait et il souriait, respirant la joie de vivre. Il en avait fait des bêtises pendant sa scolarité. Je l'avais mal élevé, ou peut-être était-ce son parrain ? Nous avions arrêté de compter ses heures de détention et les messages catastrophés de la directrice de Poudlard.

Il avait bien grandit à présent. Il était un adulte de vingt-sept ans. Il était marié et père d'une petite fille qu'il avait appelé : Hope Androméda. Une vraie petite merveille, qui me fit devenir grand-père pour la première fois à quarante-deux ans. Et si j'entends quelqu'un me parler de mon âge, je le tus ! Je suis un grand-père exemplaire : je me permets de pouponner un bébé et d'avoir le luxe de le rendre quand il faut le changer, ce qui me plait beaucoup. Je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de faire la même chose avec mes propres enfants… Il avait trouvé un emploi au Ministère, dans le département de « liaison entre les êtres magiques et les sorciers », étant lui-même fils de créature magique. Et il ne rigole pas avec son boulot ! Mais je me souvenais que l'Académie des Aurors lui faisaient les yeux doux pour l'intégrer. Un métamorphomage, quel bonheur pour eux ! Mais Ted préféra trouver sa voie ailleurs.

Il avait décidé de vivre plus près de sa grand-mère, pour s'occuper d'elle dans ses vieux jours. Pour la remercier de l'avoir élevé pendant toutes ses années. Enfin, il ne s'occupait pas que d'elle. Mais aussi de Severus, par la même occasion. Donc, en fait, lui et moi nous partagions la « joie » de prendre soin de mon parrain. Celui-ci, un jour, me déclara qu'il avait invité ma tante à dîner. Puis, quelques temps plus tard, il me déclara qu'ils étaient fiancés. Et enfin, il m'invita à leur mariage. Ce jour-là, j'eus l'impression de marier un de mes enfants ! J'étais si ému de voir mon parrain marié à une femme, lui qui méritait tant le bonheur… Et puis, lui et ma tante s'entendaient à merveille. Je savais qu'elle le rendrait heureux. J'étais heureux qu'il ait quelqu'un avec qui finir sa vie.

Ted était petit à ce moment-là, mais il adopta Severus aussi facilement qu'il m'avait adopté moi. Et en grandissant, Ted revendiquait cet homme comme étant son « vénéré grand-père ». Je savais que le fait de n'avoir jamais connu ses parents faisait beaucoup de mal à Ted. Et, même si, pour lui, nous étions vraiment ses parents, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher par moment d'être triste de n'avoir jamais connu les bras de sa mère ou le sourire de son père. Alors, son parrain passait beaucoup de temps à lui parler de Remus Lupin, qu'il avait aimé comme un parent de substitution. Et moi, j'avais simplement envie de le prendre dans mes bras et de le serrer très fort contre moi.

J'aimais beaucoup mes tulipes. Sans elles, mon jardin n'avait plus la même couleur ni la même fraicheur.

En travaillant chez le fleuriste, j'appris beaucoup sur ces plantes. Et elles étaient devenues ma passion. Mes dernières plantations étaient des stramoines. De très belles fleurs blanches et délicates, qui demandent beaucoup d'attention. Je les entretins avec beaucoup d'amour et de patience.

Je bus une gorgée de ma tasse de thé. Il était froid, mais cela ne me gênait pas. Le soleil était chaud, ce qui rendait la boisson agréable. Je sentis une forme s'asseoir à coté de moi. Elle était petite et frêle. Elle portait une petite robe d'été bleu. Elle avait, comme toujours, relevé ses cheveux blonds en une queue de cheval qui lui frôlait les épaules. C'était ma fille. Ma petite dernière. Ma belle petite princesse. La fierté de son père. Et la mienne, bien sûr. Elle s'appelait Séraphina Lily Potter-Malfoy. Ce prénom était le préféré de ma mère. J'avais toujours voulu que chacun de mes enfants ait un prénom bien à eux, et qu'ils rendent hommage aux personnes qui nous étaient chères. Et, comme je ne comptais pas faire d'autres enfants après elle, je ne voulais pas la nommer Narcissa ou Lily. Mais je savais que si j'avais été une fille, ma mère m'aurait appelé « Séraphina ». C'était une jolie façon de lui rendre hommage.

Aujourd'hui, ma fille avait quatorze ans. Elle était quatrième année à Poudlard. Elle était chez les Serdaigle. Dès son plus jeune âge, Séraphina, surnommée « Phina », avait fait preuve d'une grande intelligence. Mais nous avions mis beaucoup de temps à nous en rendre compte. Pendant des années, jusqu'à ses quatre ans, elle n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot. J'avais peur qu'elle soit muette. Mais le fin mot de l'histoire était… qu'elle n'avait tout simplement rien à dire… A quatre ans, elle prononça sa première phrase à son père en disant « Je suis fière de toi, papa », alors qu'elle écoutait une conversation sur la guerre, entre lui et moi.

Ce jour-là, j'avais hurlé comme un fou. Depuis, elle continuait son manège, ne parlant que si elle avait quelque-chose à dire. C'était elle, ma fille. Elle regardait le monde autour d'elle avec ses yeux noisette, cherchant à le comprendre. Malheureusement, elle était aussi extrêmement paresseuse, et ne travaillait que pour avoir la note minimum requise pour passer les examens. Impossible de la faire travailler un peu plus, elle estimait que le système de compétition visant à encenser les meilleurs n'était pas la meilleur façon de faire, et qu'elle préférait rester avec les minorités défavorisées. J'avouais très sincèrement ne rien comprendre à ma fille, mais tant qu'elle réussissait, je lassais couler.

Elles sont un peu comme ça, les stramoines. Elles demandent beaucoup de temps pour grandir et s'épanouir. Mais je continuerais à m'en occuper jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient les plus belles et les plus fortes du monde. J'avais beaucoup d'attachement pour mes fleurs et je me battrais si elles fanaient avant l'heure.

- Ça va ma muette? demandai-je à ma fille.

- Oui, je vais bien.

Je la connaissais. Elle répondait seulement aux questions qu'on lui posait. Elle avait pris cette habitude auprès de sa marraine, Luna Lovegood. Un jour, nous avions tous été invité à son mariage. Luna avait voyagé pendant de nombreuses années pour prouver l'existence des Ronflaks cornus. Elle ne les avait naturellement pas trouvé, mais rencontra son futur époux. Un homme aussi terre à terre qu'elle était rêveuse. On pourrait croire que cela n'aurait pas pu marcher, mais, contre toute attente, leur couple était un vrai roc. J'étais devenu proche d'elle, suite aux incessantes demandes du père de Phina pour avoir un dernier enfant. Bon, je ne voulais pas craquer, mais vu que ma fille est là, c'est que j'ai effectivement cédé. Luna et moi avions eu notre enfant à peu près en même temps. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle était sûre que je capitulerai et qu'elle était heureuse de ne pas être seule pour son premier enfant.

Moi, je commençais à en avoir une franche habitude... Par contre, elle fut vraiment la dernière.

- Tu es avec moi parce que tu le veux ou parce qu'il y a une raison ? repris-je.

- Les garçons font beaucoup trop de bruit. Je ne peux pas lire tranquillement.

En effet, elle avait un livre à la main. Un roman satirique sur le monde sorcier du XVIIIème siècle. Elle était très spéciale comme jeune fille. Mais j'avais bon espoir qu'elle change un peu en grandissant, même si je savais qu'il y avait peu de chance.

- C'est sûr qu'il ne faudrait pas que tu ne puisses pas lire un livre pareil...

- Tu peux te moquer autant de fois que tu le veux, je m'en fiche.

- C'est bien d'avoir foi en ses convictions.

- Je suis sourde.

- Et bien... entre muette et sourde, je ne sais pas trop ce que je préfère.

Séraphina allait répliquer quand nous entendîmes un grand cri dans la maison. Je sursautai si fort que je renversai mon thé sur mes cuisses. Phina eut un petit sourire moqueur que j'avais fait des années bien avant elle. Elle était manifestement bien ma fille. Je me relevai et cherchai ma baguette pour sécher mon pantalon en lin blanc.

Un jeune garçon descendit en trombe des escaliers. Il avait le visage fermé et les lèvres pincées. Il s'assit sur le canapé et croisa fermement les bras. Lui, était comme l'amaryllis. Une fleur délicate aux pétales bicolores. La fleur était rouge sang, aux bords blancs.Elle symbolisait l'orgueil et la fierté : c'était tout lui. J'étais heureux que mon enfant soit une si jolie plante. C'était Aaron Sirius Malfoy-Potter, dix-sept ans, mon portrait craché, physiquement parlant. Il avait, certes, la couleur noire des cheveux de son père, mais il possédait mes yeux gris, mon visage, et même mes mains.

Il avait une apparence fragile et sensible. On pourrait le prendre comme modèle pour un héros de livre romantique. Sa peau pâle, ses grands yeux gris, ses cheveux noirs corbeau : il était très beau. Il était grand aussi, de la taille de son père. Malheureusement, son poids n'avait pas suivi, ce qui lui donnait une apparence de brindille fragile. Mais, tout comme l'amaryllis, il avait du feu dans les veines. Pour les personnes qu'il n'aimait pas, son caractère était épouvantable. Sa colère pouvait très vite exploser, mais se calmait tout aussi vite. Pour moi, il était un vrai spectacle. Quand il était heureux, son rire était contagieux. De tous, il a été le seul à avoir vraiment le profil idéal pour aller à Serpentard. Mais ce qui faisait de lui un être spécial à mes yeux, c'est qu'il était vraiment comme moi. De tous mes fils, il est le seul à avoir hérité de mon anomalie génétique. Mais contrairement à moi, il le prit très bien. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas dans l'esprit que ce n'était pas normal. Il avait grandi dans un univers où porter un enfant en étant un homme était naturel. Il avait treize ans quand nous avons fait cette visite chez le médecin. Cela le rapprocha beaucoup de moi.

Je m'inquiétais beaucoup pour mon amaryllis. Il était à peine plus vieux que moi quand je suis tombé enceint pour la première fois. Mais je lui en avais beaucoup parlé. Ce qui déclencha une discussion très privée et très gênante entre lui et moi. Cependant, à la fin, nous en étions ressortis très proches. Il passa l'âge fatidique des seize ans sans être enceint, et j'en fus rassuré.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as beuglé comme ça ? Quel manque d'élégance.

- C'est de la faute de cet abruti de grand-frère à la noix, répondit-il, en grognant. Tu te rends compte qu'il a fouillé dans mes affaires, dans ma chambre, et qu'il lisait tranquillement mon journal intime sur mon lit ! En après, il ose me dire que je n'aurais pas dû mettre de la mousse à raser dans sa guitare !

- C'est toi qui as fait ça ?

- Bien sûr que c'est moi, je suis étonné que vous n'ayez pas compris ça plus vite. Je suis le petit frère, c'est mon rôle de faire chier tout le monde.

- Tu as dix-sept ans. Essais d'être un peu mature.

Aaron fit mine de réfléchir un moment, puis, avec un petit sourire narquois, il répliqua :

- Non.

C'était une mimique qu'il avait copié sur son Parrain. Il lui avait appris à avoir l'air agaçant sans donner l'envie de se faire frapper. J'avais demandé à Georges et Angélina de jouer ce rôle. Ils avaient accueilli Aaron comme un de leurs enfants. Et ils étaient très fiers de lui, comme moi je suis tellement bouffi d'orgueil pour mon dernier fils.

L'amaryllis est vicieuse, mais très fidèle. Je sais que lui et son frère sont aussi proches que peuvent l'être des jumeaux. Ils s'adorent trop et aiment particulièrement s'embêter. Je levai les yeux au ciel et monta au premier étage pour avoir un peu ce sale gosse qui embête le petit troisième.

Il était allongé sur le lit d'Aaron, sur le ventre, en train de feuilleter le journal intime de son frère. Il se mordillait les lèvres et ricanait gentiment face aux mièvreries de son cadet. C'était le deuxième enfant que j'ai porté. Celui que j'ai failli perdre. Celui que j'ai protégé inconsciemment quand je m'étais fait torturer. L'enfant pour lequel je suis resté alité pendant des mois, avec interdiction de bouger. Celui pour qui je m'étais tellement inquiété.

Il ressemblait à l'églantier, une simple fleur blanche. Il avait la tignasse noire de son père et de grands yeux marron. Il possédait une peau aussi pâle que la mienne et des cernes permanents sous les yeux. Il me faisait toujours penser à du chocolat. Ses cheveux du chocolat noir, aux noisettes de ses yeux, et le lait de sa peau. J'ai toujours eu envi de le manger. Lui, c'était Éros James Potter-Malfoy. Il possédait le nom du dieu grec de l'amour, car il était né de l'amour que son père et moi nous nous vouions. Oui, je sais, c'est d'un niais. Mais c'est son père qui a choisi et… bon, ça lui tenait tellement à cœur ! Et puis, mon fils le porte bien et assume parfaitement son prénom. C'est l'essentiel.

Éros est né prématurément. A huit mois, exactement. Sa grossesse avait été assez éprouvante pour moi. Je devais me manager pour lui et donc ne rien faire. J'avais seulement le droit d'aller aux toilettes et prendre un bain. Sinon, rien du tout ! Je ne pouvais plus jouer avec mes enfants, ni jouer avec le père…. si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. On passait seulement en manuel... Enfin bref, ce n'est pas le propos.

On m'avait expliqué que les enfants créaient leur réserve de magie in utéro, et pendant les premières années de leur vie. C'est aussi pour cette raison qu'on préfère que les enfants n'utilisent pas leur magie avant un certain âge. C'est pour qu'ils ne puisent pas tout de suite dans les réserves qu'ils se constituent. Malheureusement pour Éros, il a utilisé la plupart de ce stock pour se maintenir en vie dans mon ventre. Il est donc très faible, magiquement parlant. Cela me fait étrange de penser qu'il est aussi puissant que Londubat... Mais je ne le dis pas trop fort, il est très complexé par ça.

Il a dix-neuf ans. Il a aussi été à Gryffondor. Il m'a expliqué que le Choixpeau avait hésité à l'envoyer à Poufsouffle. Non mais attendez ! Mon fils ? A Poufsouffle ? Mais assassinez-moi dans la minute pendant que vous y êtes ! Mais le Choixpeau à estimé que le courage de mon fils pour sauver sa vie était admirable, et qu'il méritait sa place avec les lions. Éros devint la coqueluche de tout le monde. Il était faible, mais volontaire. Romanesque et théâtrale. Éros est le champion pour tomber sous le charme des jeunes filles. Mais, malheureusement, il n'a aucune chance en amour. Le pauvre à été largué autant de fois qu'il est tombé amoureux.

- Éros, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? demandai-je.

- Je me venge... Sais-tu que tu as mis une nunuche au monde ? me répondit-il, en secouant la tête. Comment a-t-il pu aller chez les Serpents ? J'imagine que personne n'a jamais lu cette chose...

- Non, personne ne doit lire le journal intime de quelqu'un d'autre.

- Oui, je sais. Mais je remarque que tu ne fais rien contre.

- J'attends que tu le finisses pour me raconter. Comme ça, personne ne pourra me reprocher de l'avoir lu.

- Tu es la mère le plus merveilleux du monde.

- Je ne suis pas une mère !

Éros avait été le premier à m'appeler maman. Malheureusement, j'ai eu beau batailler comme un dingue, je n'ai jamais réussi à le faire changer. Et les autres ont pris l'habitude de dire « maman », eux-aussi. Mais je suis au moins parvenu à obtenir d'eux qu'il parle de moi au masculin. Je suis assez fier de ma réussite. Mais bon, je ne peux les empêcher de dire « mère » quand ils parlent de moi. Un jour, ça fonctionnera.

Celui-ci ne pouvait pas prétendre faire un jour de grandes prouesses magiques. Il n'était pas non plus le plus intelligent, ni le plus drôle, ni le plus beau. Mais il avait un don extraordinaire, que lui seul possédait : la musique ! Il jouait de plusieurs instruments, dont la guitare et le piano. Un jour, il voulut s'essayer à la flûte traversière et la batterie. Il apprenait les musiques comme certain apprennent les tables de multiplications. Il avait aussi une voix merveilleuse. Et, quand il chantait, le temps s'arrêtait. J'étais son plus grand fan, et ce n'est pas parce que c'est mon fils que je le dis : il est entré dans une grande académie de musique, ce qui prouve que mon jugement n'est pas faussé par mon amour pour lui. Mais Éros ne veut pas être chanteur, même s'il chante très bien. Non, lui, il veut composer de la musique et écrire des chansons.

- Et puis, tu pourrais le punir d'avoir mis de la mousse à raser dans ma guitare ! Elle fait un son étrange maintenant... Ce n'est plus du tout mélodieux.

- Oh arrête ! Un simple petit sort suffit pour la laver ! répliqua la furie brune qui me servait de troisième. Bon, ton temps est fini rend-moi mon journal, progéniture de blond !

Progéniture de blond ? Éros se leva du lit et nargua son frère avec le journal dans ses mains. Ses deux là adoraient se lancer les insultes les plus ridicules qu'ils puissent trouver. J'entends à longueur de journée des « espèce de rat », « sale brun », ou le fameux « progéniture de blond ». J'ai aussi eu droit à un « espèce iconoclaste »... Enfin, de vrais crétins...

En plus, Éros n'est absolument pas crédible. Il est minuscule. Il est même plus petit que moi ! Bon c'est à cause, il semblerait, de ma grossesse et de ses ennuies de magie. Mais je pense aussi que c'est à cause d'une erreur dans la roulette russe de la génétique qui l'a fait hériter de ses grand-mères, toutes les deux très petites. Aaron s'approcha de lui pour lui prendre son journal qu'Éros n'eut pas le temps mettre hors de portée. Aaron le reprit qu'il cacha contre son torse en faisant la moue. Ces deux là étaient les meilleurs amis du monde : l'un ne voulait pas lâcher l'autre. Le troisième aimait protéger son ainé, malgré le fait que celui-ci était plus vieux. D'une manière générale, tout le monde avait pris l'habitude de le protéger.

L'églantier avait cette apparence pure et fragile, on avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le protéger.

- C'était quoi ça ?

- Et bien, comme il a abimé ma guitare, il m'a permis de lire son journal pendant dix minutes, m'expliqua Éros.

- Oui, et tu ne dois rien dire de ce que tu as lu ! C'est privé.

- Pas de problème.

- Je ne te crois pas ! Je sais que tu vas tout raconter à maman ! Parce que tu es comme lui, une vraie petite commère ! Sortez de ma chambre !

Éros ricana et sortit de la chambre en m'emportant avec lui. Nous descendîmes et nous s'installâmes dans la cuisine pour qu'il puisse, en effet, me raconter ce qu'il avait lu dans le journal de son frère. J'appris que celui-ci avait le béguin pour un garçon de sa classe, et qu'il ne dirait jamais rien par fierté. Et il était très, très fier. Mais en même temps, Éros n'est pas trop le mieux placer pour en parler.

Séraphina, n'ayant pas entendu de bruit depuis un moment, était rentrée dans la maison pour lire son livre sur le canapé. Elle avait, bien sûr, tout entendu. Notre famille avait un trait commun indéniable : nous étions tous d'une curiosité maladive. Aaron redescendit pour se plaindre de son frère qui avait tout raconté et qu'il se vengerait et que, cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas une guitare innocente qui en ferait les frais. Qu'il serait beaucoup plus vicieux...

- Un peu comme tes rêves avec ton prince charmant... répliqua Éros, la bouche en cœur.

Aaron explosa de colère et rougit de honte. Cet enfant était un spectacle à lui seul. Rageur, il partit s'asseoir près de sa sœur, et alluma la télé en faisant mine que nous n'étions pas là, alors que nous ricanions comme des pestes. Je regardai l'heure et me levai pour préparer le repas du soir. Il était tard, et mon homme allait bientôt arriver. Je sortis un petit carnet où je notais mes repas pour ne pas avoir à me poser cette fatidique question : « Bon, je fais quoi à dîner ? ». Tiens, je vais faire un poulet rôti. J'ordonnai aux enfants de mettre la table dans le jardin. Il faisait largement assez beau et chaud pour manger dehors.

Je sortis mon poulet surgelé du congélateur. Je le décongelais avec ma baguette et le prépara pour le mettre au four. Après autant d'années, j'avais pris l'habitude de faire de la bonne cuisine. Je m'étais considérablement amélioré : je n'avais plus jamais raté une tarte aux fraises ! La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et je partis de la cuisine pour aller accueillir mon homme.

Il enlevait ses chaussures dans l'entrée et retira ensuite son chapeau. Quand il me vit en train de l'attendre, les bras croisés, il me sourit et s'approcha de moi pour me prendre par la taille et me serrer contre lui.

Harry.

Il avait coupé ses cheveux noirs, mais il en avait toujours une certaine masse. Ses yeux verts étaient toujours aussi beaux et possédaient cette lueur des hommes heureux. Il se pencha pour m'embrasser, de ce baiser qu'il me donnait tous les soirs quand nous nous retrouvions après avoir été séparés pendant de longues heures. Il mit son nez dans mon cou et respira mon odeur, toujours la même. Celle de la lavande.

- Bonjour, mon amour. Toujours aussi beau.

- Salut toi, toujours un peu en retard.

- Désolé, mais je devais quitter ma maîtresse... railla-t-il, avec son sourire de canaille.

- Tu as de la chance que je ne sois pas jaloux.

- Dis plutôt que tu as tué toutes celles qui s'approchaient de moi. A force, ça fait peur les tueurs en séries.

- Désolé, mais tu es trop beau pour que je te laisse partir. Comment peux-tu imaginer que je ne fasse rien pour éliminer la concurrence ?

- Oh ça, je ne m'en fais pas. Et puis, mon cœur, tu as des arguments très prometteurs... dit-il en touchant sensuellement mes fesses.

Je secouai la tête en levant les yeux. Il était toujours aussi pervers mon adorable petit mari. Il me chuchota à l'oreille qu'il m'aimait. Il avait aussi prit de l'âge, mon homme. Mais il faisait partie des hommes qui embellissent en vieillissant. Il avait quelques petites rides sur le coin des yeux quand il souriait. Une ride entre les yeux quand il s'inquiétait. Mais il était tellement beau ! Je m'étonnais toujours d'être encore tellement fou de lui, après autant d'années.

Les enfants arrivèrent dans le salon, pour dire bonjour à leur père avec chaleur. Harry était comme un roi quand ils avaient ses enfants autour de lui. Il craquait particulièrement sur sa seule fille dont il était complètement fou. D'ailleurs, il avait prévu de bien la protéger contre les hommes qui oseraient vouloir la lui prendre. Bon, il avait certes du temps devant lui, mais ça arrivait si vite. Comme tout le monde, il protégeait son fils Éros, pour qui il s'était inquiété au delà des mots pendant ma grossesse mais surtout pour la naissance. Je dis de moi que je suis fan de mon fils, mais je ne suis rien face à Harry. Il est fier comme un paon celui-là. Concernant Aaron, il l'appelle des fois son mini-Draco, tant le gosse me ressemble. Ce qui fait à moitié plaisir au jeune homme, qui, à son âge, n'aime pas particulièrement être comme son père. Mais c'est vrai ! Si on comparait une photo de moi et de lui au même âge, on pourrait nous prendre pour des jumeaux, malgré la teinte de nos cheveux.

Après avoir dit bonjour, il monta se changer et prendre une douche. Harry était finalement arrivé à être enquêteur. Il travaillait moins, dans un milieu moins dangereux, et avait des horaires moins irréguliers qu'avant. Il avait mis du temps avant de pouvoir réaliser son projet. Il avait attendu qu'Éros soit plus vieux et en meilleur santé pour se consacrer à son concours. Puis, je suis de nouveau tombé enceint alors qu'il faisait l'école d'enquêteur. Ah oui, on peut le dire, je suis productif pour un mec qui avait hurlé que jamais il n'aurait d'enfants.

Au final, j'en ai eu cinq, dont un adopté. Sans compter les enfants de personnes chères autour de nous qui ont fondé leur famille. Il y a, bien sûr, Ron et Hermione qui, en plus d'avoir eu leur fille Rose, ont eu un garçon nommé Hugo ayant un an de plus que Aaron. Tous les deux sont les parrains de Éros. Harry et moi sommes ceux de Rose. Georges et Angélina, avec qui je suis toujours autant proche, ont eu trois enfants, de vraies terreurs. Mais ils sont absolument adorables, métis comme ils sont. Leur peau allait du chocolat au lait, au caramel. Et le petit dernier avait même le luxe d'avoir de petites taches de rousseur. J'étais fan de ses enfants. Deux filles et un garçon.

Quand à mon Théo et Fred, ils ne se sont plus jamais quittés. Et avec les années, Théo a pardonné à Ron d'avoir tué son père. Cela a prit beaucoup de temps et beaucoup d'efforts, autant de la part de Théo que de Fred. Par amour, Théo a réussi à le faire. Et sincèrement, je pense que cela lui a fait beaucoup de bien de ne plus détester Ron comme il le faisait. C'était comme s'il avait réussi à se débarrasser d'un poids trop lourd à porter. Certes, ce n'était pas la franche camaraderie, mais ils peuvent être dans la même pièce et parler ensemble sans se hurler dessus. Ou finir bourrés, au choix_._

À trente ans, Théo et Fred réussirent à d'adopter des enfants. Une fille, pour commencer, qu'ils appelèrent Victoria Molly Nott-Weasley. Un nom de famille invivable, selon moi. C'est un peu plus simple pour Harry et moi, nos noms de familles s'accordent bien mieux. La petite Victoria à six ans et est d'origine vietnamienne. Son frère, Roméo Fred Nott-Weasley, est lui aussi de la même origine. Il a trois ans. Ils avaient voulu cela pour qu'il y ait un semblant d'unité entre eux. Mais Théo n'avait pas voulu donner le nom de son père, comme moi.

Nous aimions nos pères, mais leur nom était bien trop dur à porter pour des enfants. De plus, leurs mauvais choix avaient contribué à leur faire perdre le privilège de voir leur nom porté par leurs petits-enfants. Théo et moi étions les seuls à devoir leur rendre hommage. Théo plus que moi, vu que je possède un prénom propre, alors que lui le partage avec son père.

Depuis qu'il est parent, Théo est devenu comme moi, en pire. Il est un papa poule en puissance. Il est complètement gaga, mais fait comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Mais il craque devant son fils et sa fille est sa merveille. Il est heureux comme un pacha mon Théo, et c'est tellement jouissif de le voir ainsi. Je suis aussi l'heureux parrain du petit garçon et Georges, celui de la petite fille.

Quand je vous dis que ma vie est entourée d'enfants ! Ma maison est pleine de photo d'eux, pleine de souvenirs, j'ai des cartons pleins de dessins qu'ils ont fais à l'école ou à la maison. Pour bien leur taper la honte quand ils seront grands ! J'ai aussi de vrais chefs-d'œuvre sur mes murs. Surtout un, de ma filleule Rose, qui a un joli coup de crayon ! Je vis aussi, du coin de l'œil, un pot en patte à sel que m'avait fait mon aîné. Où je mettais toujours des fleurs.

Mon téléphone sonna soudainement. Je décrochai sortant assez violemment de mes pensées. De l'autre coté du fil, il y avait une des employés de ma fondation. Elle me prévenait qu'il n'y avait presque plus de pain pour les enfants. Je le notai et lui dis que je m'en chargerais demain. Pendant la grossesse de Éros, alors que je m'ennuyais ferme, j'avais commencé à réfléchir calmement à ce que je voulais faire de ma vie. Je n'en avais malheureusement jamais eu le temps : je devais travailler pour nourrir un enfant qui avait besoin de moi. Mais en caressant mon ventre arrondi par Éros, j'avais réfléchi à tout cela.

Je ne pouvais pas reprendre mes études. Mais j'avais énormément d'argent. L'héritage de ma mère, donc des Black, j'avais décidé de le rendre à ma tante, car il était à elle. Elle n'y avait plus eu droit à cause de son bannissement, et je trouvais et je trouvais plus juste que se soit pour elle. Androméda le donna, par la suite, à son petit-fils. J'avais également toute la fortune des Malfoy, qui était à moi, forcément, mais aussi celle des Lestrange, ce qui m'étonna fortement. Mais il était vrai que j'étais son neveu et le seul membre de la famille encore en vie. J'avais donc vraiment beaucoup d'argent et beaucoup de biens.

Je fis nombre de donations. Principalement des œuvres d'art, que ma famille avait entassé avec le temps. A des musées, dont un qui donna le nom de ma mère à la section où était exposées les toiles que j'avais données, ce qui m'étonna franchement et ému aux larmes. Je leur donnai, par la suite, tout ce que j'avais en peinture, en sculpture et en gravure. Je gardai seulement les anciennes partitions de musique que je donnai à Éros. Je vendis nombres des propriétés, et mis l'argent sur des comptes pour les enfants. Je me rendis vraiment compte, à ce moment là, que j'avais vraiment beaucoup d'argent. En plus, Harry aussi avait un joli pactole...

Mais c'est après une discussion avec Ted que je compris ce que je devais faire. Il passait un peu de temps avec moi pour ne pas me laisser seul. Il avait huit ans, et lisait un livre à voix haute. C'était Peter Pan. Alors que je l'écoutais, en jouant avec les cheveux blonds de mon aîné, il s'arrêta et me regarda. Il n'avait jamais changé la couleur de ses yeux et les gardait noisettes, comme les prunelles de son père biologique.

- M'an, je voulais te remercier de m'avoir laissé vivre avec toi. Parrain n'a pas le choix, je suis son filleul, mais toi, tu n'étais pas obligé. Alors merci, sans toi j'aurais aussi été un enfant perdu.

D'une part, ce remerciement m'a fait pleurer comme une madeleine : j'étais aux prises avec mes hormones et n'étais pas vraiment moi-même. D'autre part, cela a provoqué un déclic dans ma tête. J'ai compris que je devais ouvrir un orphelinat ! J'étais moi-même orphelin, Harry en a souffert toute sa vie. Tom Jedusor est devenu ce qu'il était à cause de ça. Je ne voulais plus jamais que ça arrive. J'ai étudié le terrain pour me rendre compte qu'il n'y avait pas d'orphelinat pour les enfants sorciers. J'avais de l'argent, j'avais des biens, et une très grande bâtisse dont je n'avais pas le courage de me séparer. La maison de mon enfance était largement assez grande pour accueillir des enfants.

Il m'a fallu deux ans pour mener à bien mon projet. Mais bon, j'avais un argument promotionnel de choix avec Harry comme parrain de ma fondation. Et je n'eus aucune honte à coucher avec lui pour le convaincre ! J'avais nommé ma fondation « les enfants perdus », comme Ted m'en avait donné l'idée. Et donc, depuis maintenant plus de vingt ans, je dirige ma fondation. J'ai construit un autre bâtiment dans ma propriété, à coté du manoir initial, et le lieu de mon enfance revêt un autre visage maintenant. Je suis co-directeur avec une femme du milieu. C'est la première qui a cru en moi et m'a aidé dans toutes mes démarches. Elle gère le coté relationnel avec les enfants, et moi, le coté plus matériel de la fondation. Avec les années, les travaux et le salaire de mes employés, mon argent a été dépensé. J'ai donc bataillé pour trouver des subventions. Et je dois avouer que cela me plait énormément.

J'ai élevé Éros, Aaron et Séraphina dans cette ambiance de l'orphelinat. Mais c'est surtout Aaron qui a le plus aimé cet endroit. Il est le seul à avoir décidé de suivre mes traces dans la fondation, et fait des études pour reprendre les rênes après moi. Je suis vraiment fier de lui, et je sais qu'il saura diriger cette fondation qui est mon sixième bébé. Je vais le former pour cela !

Harry souffla dans mon cou et me fit sursauter. J'avais, depuis un certain temps, pris l'habitude de partir dans mes pensées. Je me fais vieux je crois. Il me prit dans ses bras, collant mon dos contre son torse.

- Tu penses à quoi ?

- A mon amant...

- Va mourir !

Je ricanai alors qu'il partait, faussement fâché. Il s'assit dans le canapé et me fit discrètement signe de le rejoindre. Je fis comme si j'hésitais, puis je me précipitai sur lui et m'assis confortablement sur ses genoux en collant mon front au sien. Il caressa doucement ma joue. J'aimais cette façon qu'il avait de me regarder, comme s'il avait du mal à croire que je puisse être là avec lui. J'aimais cette façon de faire, je me sentais important. Il m'avait regardé de cette manière à chaque naissance. Un mélange de d'amour et de respect. Comme un remerciement de lui avoir donné des enfants si merveilleux.

- Maman ! hurla Éros. Gaby est arrivé !

Je me relevai précipitamment, donnant au passage un coup de pied à Harry. J'ouvris la porte d'entrée pour voir mon fils, se tenant droit, entouré des géraniums en fleur. Il touchait un pétale de ses longs doigts délicats et humait son parfum. Comme cette plante, Gabriel était grand, robuste et joyeux. Mon fils, mon bébé, mon enfant. Gabriel avait tellement grandit maintenant. Il était un homme. Il était grand, plus que son père, il me dépassait largement d'une tête et jamais de ma vie, je n'avais été plus heureux de lever les yeux pour voir quelqu'un.

Il avait ses cheveux blonds foncés, comme du miel, qui lui tombaient dans les yeux. Ses yeux verts comme deux émeraudes, comme les yeux de son père. Il avait son sourire plein de fossettes qui m'avait fait fondre à de nombreuses reprises, quand il était enfant. De tous, c'était lui que je voulais garder petit. Il ne vivait plus avec moi maintenant, il avait vingt-cinq ans. Il était adulte et fiancé maintenant. J'étais en plein dans les préparatifs du mariage.

Et à chaque fois que je le voyais, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sentir mon cœur de serrer de le voir si grand, de le voir si beau. J'étais si fier de lui. Il avait une signification particulière pour moi. J'aimais tous mes enfants, même celui qui n'était pas de moi. Mais Gabriel était celui pour qui j'avais tout sacrifié, pour qui j'avais été prêt à mourir. Je m'étais levé tous les matins très tôt pour aller travailler, j'avais sacrifié mon bien-être et mon bonheur pour le sien. J'avais renoncé à rester l'enfant égoïste que j'étais pour lui donner tout ce que je pouvais lui donner.

Entre lui et moi c'était particulier. Pendant de nombreuses années, il n'y avait que lui et moi. J'avais été son seul exemple, son seul soutien. Il savait tout ce que j'avais fait pour lui. Et il me remerciait tous les jours.

Il lâcha le géranium. C'était la plante que j'avais planté en premier et que j'avais entretenu avec le plus d'attention et d'amour. Mais c'était une plante robuste et forte. Elle n'avait plus besoin de moi maintenant. Elle vivait bien toute seule maintenant. Gabriel s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras. Il me serra contre lui, contre son cœur. Mon fils. Oh qu'il était élégant mon fils, dans sa belle chemise. Je le tendis à bout de bras pour le regarder correctement. Bien qu'il soit adulte, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le réarranger.

- Bonjour papa.

De tous, il était le seul qui m'appelait « papa », il ne m'avait jamais eu dans un autre rôle que celui-là. Il avait la même voix que son père. Une voix grave et chaude. Mais la sienne avait un peu de l'accent trainant que j'ai.

- Bonjour, mon fils. Je ne savais pas que tu venais aujourd'hui.

- Vous me manquiez. Toi surtout. Je le sens toujours pas de me séparer de mon père.

- Il le faudra ! Tu te maries mon fils. Je veux des petits-enfants!

- Tu rigoles, c'est pas maintenant que je vais procréé !

- Je m'en fiche que ce soit dans longtemps, mais je veux qu'ils me connaissaient jeune !

- Trop tard, alors...

- Je te déteste !

- C'est ça... Au fait, Rose va arriver aussi.

- Je vais faire plus qu'un poulet alors... Je vais en mettre un deuxième en route. Elle arrive bientôt ?

- Elle était en train de se changer quand je suis parti. Je me doutais bien que tu avais commencé le repas, je voulais te prévenir en avance.

- Et tu ne voulais pas qu'elle te voit gagatiser devant ton père.

- C'est plus le contraire qui m'inquiète. Tu imagines, mon pauvre petit papa qui est incapable de voir son grand fils grandir.

- M'en fiche, j'en ai encore deux avec moi, boudais-je, en croisant les bras.

- Ne boude pas, papa ! s'exclama-t-il, en me essayant de me chatouiller des flancs.

- Ne me touche pas, sale gosse. Allez, entre dire bonjour à tout le monde. Il paraît que nous t'avons manqué ?

Gabriel opina avec un doux sourire aux lèvres. Probablement le sourire qu'ont les enfants qui ont un foyer où rentrer quand le besoin se fait sentir. Je le laissai entrer devant moi. Je regardai son dos, si large, comme son père. Il avait poussé d'un coup, vers quinze ans. Mais, contrairement à Aaron, lui avait pris en poids et en muscles aussi. Il avait toujours des joues un peu joufflues, lui donnant un visage angélique. A onze ans, quand il est entré à Poudlard, j'ai cru mourir de voir mon enfant partir loin de moi. Cela m'avait fait un petit pincement au cœur pour Ted, mais pour Gabriel, c'était comme si on m'avait arraché le cœur. D'ailleurs, c'est aussi pour ça que j'ai fait Séraphina. Bon, je ne le regrette pas, mais voir mon bébé partir et grandir m'avait fait de la peine en même temps que cela m'avait rendu heureux de le voir si bien grandir.

Totalement contradictoire. Mais ma relation avec Gaby l'avais toujours été.

Il est allé à Serpentard. Bon gosse.

Il vient de finir ses études. Il veut être politicien. Il veut changer le monde. Le rendre meilleur. Il sait que son chemin sera long et semé d'embuche mais il est déterminé à faire de son mieux. Il veut changer les choses et rendre notre monde sorcier anglais un peu plus juste. Il a beaucoup d'idées, beaucoup de convictions. Il a la verve et le charisme pour le faire. En plus, il est beau mon fils. Cela ne pourra que l'aider dans le futur. Je sais aussi qu'il veut redonner redorer le blason des Malfoy. Il est le seul à avoir connu mon père, et il en garde un souvenir : celui où il l'a pris dans ses bras.

- Bonjour Draco, dit une voix féminine derrière moi.

Je me retournai pour voir Rose, dans un joli ensemble brun et vert qui mettait son teint en valeur. Elle était mignonne comme tout, la fille de Hermione et de Ron. Elle avait de courts cheveux bruns aux reflets roux, et de grands yeux bruns pleins d'intelligence. Avec beaucoup d'étonnement, elle avait été envoyée à Serpentard. Elle avait failli tuer son père sur le coup, et je n'avais jamais été aussi fier d'être son parrain. Elle avait dix-neuf ans maintenant, et avait accepté d'épouser mon fils. Elle était jeune mais très mature. Et elle rendait Gabriel heureux. Lui aussi avait eu son lot de douloureux échecs amoureux, à l'image de son frère, Eros. Mais en Rose, il avait trouvé sa moitié. Il n'avait pas été obligé d'aller loin pour trouver le bonheur.

- Bonjour, Rosie, répondis-je. Tu es toute belle comme ça. Aller entre tout le monde t'attend.

Elle regarda un moment les géraniums qui ornaient l'entrée ma maison.

- Il faudra vraiment que tu m'apprennes le jardinage, tu as fais de merveilleuses plantes. Je voudrais tellement les mêmes pour mon jardin.

- Oh, tu sais pour faire de belles fleurs, il ne faut pas spécialement beaucoup de choses. Il faut une belle terre sur laquelle elles puissent se reposer, un bon soleil et de bonnes petites graines. Mais surtout, il faut beaucoup de temps, d'eau et d'amour.

Elle me sourit et me suivit dans la maison. Gabriel avait été pris dans les filets de ses frères et sa sœur. Et ceux-ci paillaient pour obtenir l'attention de l'aîné. Oh, je me souviens de Éros quand il était né, et de l'étonnement de Gabriel face à ce petit être qu'il avait devant lui. Et quand celui-ci avait commencé à marcher, sous les instructions de son grand-frère. Éros avait pendant de nombreuses années suivit ses grands-frères, comme un poussin suit sa mère. Ce qui lui avait valu le surnom de « poussin » par la même occasion.

Pour Aaron, les choses avaient été un peu différentes. Gabriel était plus vieux et avait proclamé à tout le monde qu'il était son frère. Ted, lui, était mort de rire. Et quand je lui avais mis le bébé dans ses bras, Gabriel avait fondu pour le nouveau-né. Il avait touché la touffe de cheveux noirs qu'il possédait déjà, et s'était exclamé qu'ils étaient aussi noirs que les corbeaux. Et oui, Aaron a souvent été appelé « Corbeau » depuis. Je me souviens de Gabriel, regardant ses frères jouer ensemble. Surtout d'une scène où Éros voulait absolument jouer avec un jouet de Aaron. Celui-ci, ne pleura pas et lui donna le jouet sans broncher. Il fit semblant de jouer comme un petit fou avec un autre jouet, et Éros le lui prit sans lui demander la permission, ce qui permit à Aaron de reprendre son premier jouet. Gabriel m'avait raconté ça en rigolant comme un âne.

Mais quand Séraphina est née. Jamais Gabriel n'a été plus fier que de dire que c'était sa sœur. Il était à Poudlard et il avait rapporté des photos de sa sœur à tout le monde. Il avait été si fier d'elle. Il l'appelait son « ange ». Il aimait sa sœur et donnerait tout pour elle. Et elle le lui rendait bien par la même occasion. Autant les deux frères sont très proches, autant Gaby et Phina sont aux aussi très complices.

Ils s'installèrent à la table du jardin, les frères, la sœur, et la fiancée de Gabriel. Il ne manquait plus que Ted pour être au complet. Mais il n'était pas là. Je l'inviterais ce week-end pour un déjeuner en famille. J'avais envie d'avoir tous mes enfants avec moi. Et ma petite Hope aussi. Je partis dans la cuisine pour faire un peu plus à manger, mais Harry y était déjà pour le faire. Je m'approchai de lui pour l'embrasser sur la nuque. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le toucher et de l'embrasser, même après autant d'années. Il se retourna et me prit dans ses bras.

- Draco je peux te poser une question ?

- Bien sûr.

- Es-tu heureux avec moi ?

Il ne faut pas grand chose pour avoir un beau jardin plein de fleurs. Il faut une bonne terre pour les accueillir, même si, par moment, elle ne veut pas d'elles. Et puis, il faut un beau soleil qui brille et donne de sa lumière. Beaucoup d'eau et de l'amour.

- Tu es le soleil de ma vie Harry. Tu es la source de mon bonheur. Comment ne pourrais-je ne pas être heureux ?

Il ne faut vraiment pas beaucoup de choses pour être heureux. Il faut trouver la personne qu'on aime, la rendre heureuse et être heureux d'être avec elle. Il faut vivre vieux, entouré de sa famille. Je n'avais jamais pensé que de faire le tour de mon jardin me rendrait si serein. Alors je veux passer le reste de la vie sous les rayons de mon soleil et embrasser la source de mon bonheur du bout de mes lèvres.

**Fin.**

Et voilà c'est vraiment fini cette fois-ci. Je suis heureuse et franchement un peu triste, c'est que je m'étais habitué à passer du temps avec Draco et Gabriel après autant de temps. Je voulais en profiter pour remercier toutes les personnes que j'ai rencontrées pendant les six mois que j'ai passé sur cette histoire. En particulier les deux bêtas qui ont passées beaucoup de temps à corriger mes fautes : Querty et Lyashura. Je les remercie vraiment beaucoup et j'espère qu'on pourra encore travailler ensemble ! ^^ Enfin travailler, c'est vous qui bosser moi je vais la partie facile ! ^^

Je voulais, pour finir, remercier tous mes lecteurs. Au fil du temps, j'ai appris à reconnaître certains d'entre vous, et j'étais toujours heureuse de vous savoir présent chaque mardi. Surtout ceux qui était là, dès le premier chapitre alors que je prenais mes marques, et ne sont pas partis. Mais aussi, certains de mes lecteurs, qui sont d'autres auteurs que je lis, et qui m'ont rendu hystériques quand j'ai lu leur nom ! :) Et même ceux qui n'ont pas laissé de traces de leur passage, je vous remercie d'être quand même resté pour me lire ! ^^

De toute façon, vous êtes tous géniaux et je vous aime ! \o/

Je ne compte pas m'arrêter là, j'ai de nombreuses idées pour d'autres histoires. Je compte en faire une plus courte que celle-ci, qui sera un UA (rien que pour essayer ^^), et une bien plus long dont j'imagine encore tous les détails. Et plein d'autres encore, qui ne sont encore que des embryons dans mon esprit. J'espère que j'aurais la joie de vous revoir dans la suite.

Au revoir et la prochaine pour d'autre aventure ! ^^

Mila LaChose.


End file.
